


High School DxD: Into The Multiverse

by AllHailThe99th



Category: 300 (Movies), Doom (Video Games), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!, Highschool DxD (Anime), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Harems, Hentai, Magic, Manga & Anime, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 182,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailThe99th/pseuds/AllHailThe99th
Summary: After walking away from the Devils and becoming a pure-blooded Dragon, Issei Hyoudou must decide who and what he values. However, the force of evil known as the Khaos Brigade won't make it easy for him. At some point, they will be watching his every move in every step of his journey, interfering with his world. Leaving Rias' peerage, training, time travel, war, mind-control, half of the world population at stake, and magical + supernatural phenomena have thrown his life into chaos.Issei x Raynare main pairing. Harem. OP Issei.Issei will be a lot less perverted than canon but as perverted as any average 16 year old boy, and have a harem. Lemon warning: At least one lemon per harem member.Major crossovers with DOOM, Halo, Avengers: Infinity War, and The Devil Is A Part-Timer.Minor crossovers with Akame ga Kill, Chivalry of a Failed Knight, God of War, and 300.You can also read my story on Wattpad here- https://www.wattpad.com/story/246265742-high-school-dxd-into-the-multiverse
Relationships: Himejima Akeno/Hyoudou Issei, Hyoudou Issei/Kuroka, Hyoudou Issei/Mira, Hyoudou Issei/Murayama, Hyoudou Issei/Original Female Character(s), Hyoudou Issei/Ravel Phenex, Hyoudou Issei/Raynare, Hyoudou Issei/Rossweisse, Hyoudou Issei/Shidou Irina, Hyoudou Issei/Sona Sitri, Hyoudou Issei/Yura Tsubasa
Comments: 23
Kudos: 25





	1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Major crossovers with DOOM, Halo, Avengers: Infinity War, and The Devil Is A Part-Timer.

Minor crossovers with Akame ga Kill, Chivalry of a Failed Knight, God of War, and 300.

Genres- Romance, Supernatural, Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Ecchi, Fantasy, Harem, Hentai, Magic, and Thriller. Ye have been warned. 

Good main characters/factions- Issei Hyoudou + Ddraig, Raynare, Natsuki Murayama, Ravel Phenex, Kuroka Toujou, Irina Shidou, Akeno Himejima, Rossweisse, OC, Tsubasa Yura, Vali Lucifer + Albion, Doom Slayer + VEGA, God of the Bible, and John-117 Master Chief + Cortana + The Arbiter Thel Vadam, Ophis, Great Red, and Lilith.

Evil main characters/factions- Thanos-chan, DOOM's Demons of Hell + Six Demon Generals + Leader (Satan and his six Demon Generals: the Icon of Sin, the Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, and Astaroth), Susanoo + Izanami, Hades, Baldur + Freya, Mars, Pluto, Jupiter, Indra, Loki, Fenrir, Evil Dragons, Rizevim Livan Lucifer + Old Satan Faction, Cao Cao + Hero Faction, Freed Selzen, Kokabiel + Rogue Fallen Angels, Freed Sellzen, Sariel + Olba + Ente Islan Church Order, Steins;Gate fate self/space/time/time travel bs, and Valper Galilei.

Harem Pairings:  
Issei x Raynare (main paring)

Issei x OC

Issei x Akeno Himejima

Issei x Kuroka Toujou

Issei x Natsuki Murayama

Issei x Irina Shidou

Issei x Rossweisse

Issei x Ravel Phenex

Issei x Tsubasa Yura

Issei x Sona Sitri

Issei x OC 2

Raynare will be his number one girl. I'm giving Murayama the made up first name of Natsuki. These parings will not change, and no one will be added to the harem. Warning- Rias and Asia bashing possible since both are annoying af.

Issei's Peerage (not Devil evil pieces, only harem members, most to least powerful):  
1 King (Mutated)- Issei Hyoudou

1 Queen- Raynare

6 Pawns (6 Mutated)- OC

1 Knight- Akeno Himejima

1 Bishop- Kuroka Toujou

1 Rook- Irina Shidou

1 Knight- Tsubasa Yura

1 Rook- Rossweisse

1 Bishop- Ravel Phenex

2 Pawns- Natsuki Murayama

**King**

_MC Issei Hyoudou Description:_

_Current Height- 5'5"_

_Current Weight- 115 lbs_

_Current Physique- Slender, lacks muscle._

_Author's Attractiveness Rating- Nah fam. I'm a straight male, so I ain't gay._

_Current Occupation(s)- Student, Red Dragon Emperor._

_Personality- Kind, shy at first, angry if someone he loves gets hurt, enraged makes him the closest average human/dragon version of the DOOM Slayer, never afraid to tell those he's close to how he feels about them, accepts other people despite their faults but can hold onto a grudge if he is betrayed and struggles to forgive those who wrong him; basically imagine Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader from Star Wars but with a much better control over his emotions. Prefers honesty over loyalty. Hates slavery of all kind._

_Weapon of Choice- ?_

_Age- ?_

_Race- Human, part Dragon_

_Current Number of Wings- ?_

_Class- ?_

_Fighting Style- ? (example- Assassin, Mage, Stealth, etc)_

_Sacred Gear(s)- Boosted Gear, Gate of Steiner, Stone Crusher, and Dragon Breath. Note- All of them are sub-powers because they are sacred gears that were infused into it by the past users, making the Boosted Gear's base stats more powerful the more it is used by different wielders, kinda like the Elder Wand from Harry Potter._

_Sacred Gear(s) Abilities + Levels:_

_Boosted Gear= Double the weilder's power every 10 seconds (level 0), Juggernaut Drive (level 0), Scale Mail (level 0), Dragon Shot (level 0), Ascalon (level 0), and Revelation Barrier (level 0), Fire Breath (level 0), Overall level of Boosted Gear is 0/∞._

_Gate of Steiner (1)= The ability to time travel, which seems to center around a mysterious green gem infused on the Boosted Gear. Level 0/∞. Requirements not yet met. All seals placed on the Boosted Gear must be broken first._

_Stonehenge= The ability to see someone else's stats as well as his own. That person has to either be an enemy or someone who is at least friends with Issei. Level ∞/∞, it will instantly unlock once Issei is able to summon the Boosted Gear. To see another being's attributes, enemy or loved one, Issei must encounter them at least once before he is able to see their stats without said being actually being there, as they will be accessible via a database in Stonehenge only visible to Issei, as well as any live changes made to it._

_Dragon Perch= An infinite pocket dimension. Anything of any size or mass can be stored in it. Level ∞/∞, but the Boosted Gear must level up enough to acquire it._

_Potential- Base potential of Dragon God without boosting power, Unlimited potential with boosts._

**Queen**

_Raynare Description:_

_Height- 5'6"_

_Weight- 112 lbs_

_Physique- Female Perfection with a little muscle but not too much. No one wants to date a female body builder, right?_

_Author's Attractiveness Rating- 100/100. If you ever played the game Bed Wed Kill where you have to choose one person to fuck, one person to marry, and one person to kill from one universe, I'd Bed Kuroka, Wed Raynare, and Kill Rias. That way, if you're married to a person in High School DxD, you can have sex with them whenever the two of you want. There's something about beautiful anime girls with black hair + purple eyes that makes them so attractive to me. Same goes for anime girls with white hair + blue eyes, but I'm more into brunettes lol._

_Where I Rank Their Attractiveness Among All Female Characters In High School DxD and In This Fanfic- 1st_

_Where Issei Ranks Her Among His Harem- 1st of 9_

_Current Occupation(s)- ?_

_Personality- Not psychotic or yandere, that's for sure. More will be added or changed to descriptions as the story progresses._

**Pawn #1**

_OC Description:_

_Name- Arisu Yamauchi. Arisu means "noble sort." Yamauchi means "Yama= Mountain" and "Uchi= Inside." I guess since she is a tsundere, you could say she will be a tough mountain to conquer XD._

_Appearance- Drop-dead gorgeous. Many gaze at her longingly, but her aura is that of an unapproachable ice queen. Sky-blue eye color and long dark brown hair tied into a ponytail via a hair clip with ornaments._

_Height- 5'6"_

_Weight- 117 lbs_

_Physique- Very feminine and athletic._

_Author's Attractiveness Rating- 100/100_

_Where Issei Ranks Her Among His Harem- 2nd of 9_

_Current Occupation(s)- ?_

_Personality- A usually hopefully maybe not violent Tsundere because Issei is a masochist to even want a harem lol, and because Tsundere is one of the best personalities, but as the author, I cannot guarantee Issei's safety due to how unpredictable some Tsunderes can be. Although she can be a bit stubborn, Arisu is a kind girl at heart, but she lets very few people except those very close to her see her soft/girly/cute side. She loves cats._

**Knight #1**

_Akeno Himejima Description:_

_Height- 5'6"_

_Weight- 115 lbs_

_Physique- Japanese definition of beauty_

_Author's Attractiveness Rating- 100/100_

_Where Issei Ranks Her Among His Harem- 3rd of 9_

_Current Occupation(s)- ?_

_Personality- Sadistic on the battlefield, masochistic in bed._

**Bishop #1**

_Kuroka Toujou's Description:_

_Height- 5'3"_

_Weight- 105 lbs_

_Physique- Seductive_

_Author's Attractiveness Rating- 98/100. I only wish her hair style were a little more familiar with what I know._

_Where Issei Ranks Her Among His Harem- 4th of 9_

_Current Occupation(s)- ?_

_Personality- Flirtatious and playful_

**Pawn #2**

_Natsuki Murayama Description:_

_Height- 5'4"_

_Weight- 115 lbs_

_Physique- Mostly feminine but somewhat athletic too_

_Author's Attractiveness Rating- 99/100. If only she had ponytails instead of twintails..._

_Where Issei Ranks Her Among His Harem- 5th of 9_

_Current Occupation(s)- ?_

_Personality- Loyal and sweet to those she loves. Competitive._

**Rook #1**

_I_ _rina Shidou Description:_

_Height- 5'4"_

_Weight- 107 lbs_

_Physique- Very feminine with little to no muscle mass_

_Author's Attractiveness Rating- 92/100. If she had slightly bigger boobs and a ponytail, she would be a 100. I have a ponytail fetish for some reason._

_Where Issei Ranks Her Among His Harem- 6th of 9_

_Current Occupation(s)- ?_

_Personality- Kind, somewhat of an airhead._

**Rook #2**

_Rossweisse Description:_

_Height- 5'5"_

_Weight- 109 lbs_

_Physique- Feminine and athletic mix_

_Author's Attractiveness Rating- 96/100_

_Where Issei Ranks Her Among His Harem- 7th of 9_

_Current Occupation(s)- Odin's valkyrie_

_Personality- Tsundere, shy, clumsy._

**Bishop #2**

_Ravel Phenex Description:_

_Height- 5'2"_

_Weight- 102 lbs_

_Physique- Smoll XD_

_Author's Attractiveness Rating- 90/100_

_Where Issei Ranks Her Among His Harem- 8th of 9, but she is arguably the cutest._

_Current Occupation(s)- ?_

_Personality- Somewhat tsundere, but can be bribed with sweets. She is kind, hard-working, and loyal._

**Knight #2**

_Tsubasa Yura Description:_

_Height- 5'5"_

_Weight- 112 lbs_

_Physique- ?_

_Author's Attractiveness Rating- 94/100_

_Where Issei Ranks Her Among His Harem- 9th of 9_

_Current Occupation(s)- ?_

_Personality- Tomboy, friendly_

Don't worry, all those question marks will be answered at some point in the story for everyone in Issei's peerage.

References:

_(1): Steins;Gate OST track "Gate of Steiner"_


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issei growing up where other people are afraid of him but becoming friends with Vali and Irina.

**Volume 001: The Beginning**

"Every hero's journey begins with a single step, or in this case, a single redheaded manipulative Devil."

**Table of Contents:**

Prologue

Chapter 1: Newbie

**(Ddraig talking)**

**[Albion talking]**

**Prologue**

A 7 year old child with messy brown hair was sitting on a swing at the playground by himself. This child is none other than Issei Hyoudou. He looked around, observed dozens of other children playing with each other with a longing look in his eyes, and then looked back down dejectedly. Issei sighed. He always knew he was different than other kids, but he couldn't help but feel sad over how no one wanted to befriend him. They were all scared of him, and he didn't understand why.

**Flashback**

It was the start of the school year. Issei was in gym class and everyone was told to play basketball in teams. One team had to wear colored jerseys while the other didn't. Issei was put on the colored jersey team.

Issei's eyes twinkled in excitement. He knew this was his moment to shine and show everyone how cool he could be.

The ball was tipped, and the jersey squad won as the ball went to Issei. Immediately, Issei ran towards the opposing team's hoop, dribbling fast, keeping the ball out of the reach of the other team.

Issei leapt. He caught the ball out of the air and slam dunked it into the hoop, an alley-oop play.

"Let's go!" Issei cheered.

For the rest of the match, Issei was a one man army. He was in the zone _(2)_ and carried his team to victory. He thought someone would approach him and say something like, "That was amazing! Can you teach me how to play?"

Unfortunately for him, no such words came. To his shock, all the other students, even the teacher, glared at him out of fear. Issei had no idea why.

**Flashback End**

"Hey there! Mind if I sit next to you?" A girl suddenly asked.

Issei looked up at her in surprise. She had long light brown hair tied into twintails and violet colored eyes, smiling at him expectantly. Issei smiled back and nodded. "Oh! Sure thing!"

She happily took a seat on the swing next to him, kicking her feet and humming to herself. "My name is Irina Shidou. What's your name?"

Issei smiled politely yet shyly. "Issei Hyoudou. It is nice to meet you, Irina."

Irina beamed. "What are you doing out here by yourself, Issei?"

Issei turned his face away and frowned. He didn't want the first person he could potentially be friends with to reject him too. "I... I don't have any friends. No one wants to be friends with me. For reasons I wish I knew, everyone is scared of me."

Irina smiled sadly. "That's too bad. You seem like such a nice person. Alright!" She exclaimed, standing up and turning towards him with a determined smile, placing her hands on her hips in a sassy manner. "It's settled, then. I will be your friend, Issei."

Issei was surprised. He felt hope surge through his body. _'It's too good to be true!'_ He thought to himself, but his eyes shimmered with desire. "You mean it? You want to be my friend?"

Irina smiled and nodded. "Of course!"

Issei felt tears running down his cheeks. He sobbed quietly, lowering his head, his hair covering his eyes. _'My first friend!'_

Irina panicked, not wanting to draw unwanted attention. "H-Hey! There is no need to cry now, is there?" She gently hugged Issei, who immedately brought his arms up to return the gesture. "Geez. You're such a cry baby." She gently rubbed his hair.

. . . . . . .

**("I see. It's because this boy is still too weak to control even the miniscule amount of my power I lent him that my aura leaked out and frightened those other children, although he is able to tap into that power without either of us even knowing. I only found out recently that he had done so since I had woke up from a nap. Perhaps his new Angel friend will help keep him strong. Heh. Hang in there, kid. For now, all I can do is watch you, but when the day comes that you are strong enough to communicate with me, that is the day I will activate the Boosted Gear for you.")**

. . . . . . .

Throughout the years, Irina was often Issei's rock. She kept him safe from bullies, and she played with him all the time. Now in middle school, and Issei is 11 years old as a First Year student at Kuoh Middle School.

Issei started to physically change in ways he didn't quite understand. It was embarrassing to even think about it, but he started to have perverted thoughts of a few girls here and there, and he started masturbating occasionally when he couldn't help myself, especially at the thought of a girl he had a crush on. Her name is Natsuki Murayama.

One day, Irina found out about Issei's porn stash, and she was pissed.

"Issei, I know everyone has these... primal urges at some point in life. However, you need to learn to control yourself!" She said as she pulled on one of his ears, which hurt.

Someone help! Mom #2 has gone full lecture mode!

Despite the pain, Issei smiled at her as best as he could with one eye open, the other closed, wincing. "I understand, Irina. If it's for you, I'll do anything. I don't want to drive away my first and only friend." I replied, catching her by surprise.

She blushes but nods. "J-Just make sure you learned your lesson, okay?" She stutters out quietly.

. . .

Two years later, Issei was 13 and in his 3rd year of Middle School, now a Junior with only two years left till he is in High School. **A/N: That's how school works in Japan. They run a 4-3 (4 years of Middle School and 3 years of High School) unlike here in the USA where we have 3 years of Middle School and 4 years of High School. Anyway, back to our regularly scheduled program, so let's continue!**

It was lunch-time. Issei was waiting in line to buy lunch. Usually, his mom would make lunch for him, but it was the start of the school year and he wanted to see what was on the menu.

Squinting his eyes, he read... Mappo Tofu?! Issei sighed. He usually tried to eat healthy and only spoiled myself with something tasty once in a while. Coincidentally, he likes spicy food too, despite the fact that he has have very little tolerance to spice and ends up feeling like he's breathing fire like a dragon.

Suddenly, before Issei could step forward, there was a commotion to the right of the line. It was the school bully, the alpha wannabe, the tough guy, the douche bag, the jerk, the one who makes girls feel uncomfortable, etc. His name is Kakeru Ryuen _(3)_. He was holding a white-haired boy by the collar.

"Vali, you bastard! Listen here, you piece of shit! You are beneath me! I will never acknowledge you as someone who is more athletic than me! I am better than you, you got that?!"

The victim, Vali, glared daggers at Ryuen. "First of all, do not fucking call me by my first name. Call me Lucifer or Lu. You're not related to me, you're not friends with me, so how about you go chew on a bone, you noisy mutt? Secondly," Vali grabbed the hand Ryuen was holding his collar with and twisted his wrist, making him yelp in pain as he fell backwards. Vali stood over him. "It's not my fault you're jealous of the fact that I am better than you at sports, so fuck off and leave me alone."

Issei could tell that Vali was having trouble restraining himself from assaulting the douche.

Ryuen gritted his teeth in anger. "YOU FUCKER! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" He launched himself at Vali, as if he were going to tackle and beat the fearless kid up for daring to stand up for himself.

Issei sighed. Usually, he doesn't talk to other people at school other than Irina or if the teacher calls on him in class. He decided to get out of the lunch line and play the peacemaker before the situation got out of hand. Before anyone had time to register what happened, in the blink of an eye, Issei launched himself at the bully and grabbed the back of his school uniform by the neck with one hand while using his other arm to wrap it around him, applying pressure on his jugular, effectively putting him in a chokehold.

He could tell by the way Ryuen struggled in his grip that the bully is very strong for a normal person, but unfortunately for him, Issei is anything but normal.

"Now, calm yourself before I make you."

He turned his head to face find the source of the voice. "HYOUDOU! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! WHAT DO YOU FUCKING THINK YOU'RE DOING?! LET ME GO, BASTARD!"

He thrashed wildly in Issei's arms for a minute before he realized it was useless and stopped struggling. Issei set him down on the table and looked at him and then at Vali, who looked interested and amused at the fact that Issei just manhandled the school bully.

"What's going on here?" Issei inquired.

Vali sighed. "Well, Mr. Big Ego over here was bitching about the fact that I whooped his ass in basketball today," Vali said, gesturing to Ryuen, who scowled at him. "We were placed on teams, but there were only two people in the spotlight. I was carrying my team, and he was carrying his, but I clearly kicked his ass and won 166-66, and I wasn't even trying."

Issei's jaw dropped for a moment before he recollected himself and turned towards the embarrassed jockey, who turned his head away from the two with an audible, "Tch!" He glared in a random direction, causing anyone in his peripheral vision to nervously look away.

Issei smirked. "That bad, huh? You must either really suck or your new arch nemesis is just that much better than you. Probably both."

Ryuen growled, slamming his fists down onto the table. "Fine! I propose a rematch! How about a two-on-one?! I'll take both of you on and show you who's boss!"

Vali and Issei glanced at one another and smirked with the same thought running through their minds: _'This guy is a moron.'_

"Hoh? In that case, I accept your challenge, Ryuen. By the way, you don't even deserve to have 'Dragon' as your name, because you sure as hell don't scare me. I'll make sure that Vali dunks on you a bunch of times." Issei stated, feeling quite superior.

Vali huffed. "That won't be necessary. I'll be the shadow to your light _(4)_. The Wannabe Dragon said your name is Hyoudou? You're a respectable person, so let's be friends. It's nice to meet ya, partner," Vali said, offering his hand, which Issei gladly shook.

"Nice to meet you too Vali, and yes, let's be friends. You can call me Issei." Issei replied happily.

Irina frowned at Issei in concern, worried he might get assaulted, but he simply gave her a confident smile and a thumbs up, to which she blushed. _'Why is she blushing?! Kawaii!'_ Issei screamed in my head.

They then played a 20 minute long match of basketball, 2 vs 1, Team Vali and Issei vs Team Ryuen, which every student in the school watched. They even got a teacher who coaches basketball to handle the scoreboard and referee the match.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Vali chanted as he dribbled in insane Aomine Daiki fashion, using a spin move twice, dribbling fast as hell. Ryuen briefly tripped as he chased Vali, trying to cover him, but there was too much space. Vali, without even looking, channeled his inner Kuroko and alley-ooped the ball behind his back up to Issei from the corner to the left of the hoop.

"ZA WARUDO!" Issei yelled as he proceeded to grab the ball and dunk on Ryuen.

"Timeout!" Ryuen said, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, glaring at the duo through his eyebrows _(5)_ with pure hatred.

The entire school couldn't believe what they were seeing. After a mere 5 minutes into play, the score was 66-6, and the best part is that Vali and Issei made it obvious to everyone that they weren't even trying. All they did is play keep away, shoot for 3's, and alley-oop the ball to each other at impossible angles before dunking on Ryuen. The duo crossed him over multiple times and made him fall due to their blinding speed; ankles fucking broken!

Four delinquent-looking douches entered the gymnasium. They snarled at Vali and Issei. Their leader, a bald dude with small earrings in his ears, spoke, "Hey, tough guy. We'd like to join Team Ryuen and play!"

The referee shook his head. "No. I cannot allow you to interfere in the way these kids are handling their disagreement, which they've done mostly peacefully so far. More jocks will only make this situation worse."

Vali and Issei shared a look, smirking as Vali, being the one initially involved with this situation, stepped forward. "Actually teach, we welcome them with open arms to play against us. You see, Issei and I are barely trying. This is so boring that we haven't even come close to working up a sweat since we're not trying at 100% right now. We will now show you why you don't ever mess with us again."

The teacher gulped and nodded. "Very well. A 2 on 5 then for the remaining 15 minutes, I take it?"

He turned to the two, who nodded with excited smiles.

They finally went all out and proceeded to massacre Team Ryuen, as they didn't let the other team score one point.

That's how Issei's friendship with Vali started. Vali became Issei's best male friend, and after hanging out with Issei and Irina, he also became Irina's friend.

. . . . . . .

As all this was going on, Ddraig and Albion were having a conversation using their draconic magic.

 **("Hmph. Unfortunately, it seems our hosts are getting along too well,")** Said Ddraig, feeling uneasy at the prospect of working alongside his rival.

Albion sighed. **["Do you even remember why the two of us were fighting? I sure as shit don't."]**

Ddraig closed his eyes and let out a **("Hmmmm")** in thought as he tried to remember. He opened his eyes. **("I don't remember.")**

**["... I see. In that case, shall we call it a truce? While I am reluctant to call you a friend just yet, I do think it would be wise of us if we stopped trying to kill each other since our hosts seem to have bonded. We obviously cannot force them to fight, and besides, you and I never seem to actually die when our past hosts perish."]**

Ddraig huffed. **("I agree.")**

**To Be Continued**

_References:_

_(2) Kuroko no Basket_

_(3) Kakeru Ryuen from Classroom of the Elite_

_(4) Kuroko no Basket_

_(5) Full Metal Jacket referenced by Bill Burr in his joke about child adoption; you can find the video on YouTube lol._

_I'm also certain that I do not need to point out what "ORA ORA ORA" and "ZA WARUDO" are from since you, my fellow weebs, should get it. XD_

_**Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):** _

**_Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)_ **

**_Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)_ **

**_Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)_ **

**_Akeno Himejima (Knight)_ **

**_Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)_ **

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

**_Ravel Phenex (Bishop)_ **


	3. Newbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issei starts his first year in High School

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

_'A character's thoughts'_

Somewhere deep in the pits of a place of suffering, there lay a massive castle. Rivers of fire and the blood of the wicked surrounded it. 

In the castle, there is a dark, massive room that screamed Luciferian architecture. The frontside and backside of the entrance door are decorated in engravings of an upside-down cross as well as multiple skulls with horns protruding from the side of each head. 

The walls on both sides of the room were laced with six evenly spaced tall windows made of magical barriers, not glass. The same horned-skull decorations lay in between each window but with actual bones and placed on spikes sticking through their mouths. 

The room, despite lacking visibility, shimmered with moonlight as, the full moon, in its entirety, was seeped in a blood red visage. 

At the center of the door on both sides, as well as in the very middle of the massive room, is a pentagram, which somehow emitted a crimson light. To any intelligent being, human or not, it would be plain as day that this is the realm of eternal torment and punishment known as Hell. 

At the far end of the room, the Six Demon Generals kneeled before a hooded figure, their lord, who sat in his throne, which was also surrounded by his decorations. His right arm rested on the arm rest with his hand resting resting against his cheek, his left leg crossed over his right, almost in an aristocratic way. This was the son of God who fell from grace, a former Angel who wouldn't bow to Jesus H. Christ, cast away by the Father into the fires of Hell for his disobedience. This was the most hated and feared being of the three major Abrahamic religions. This is none other than Satan Lucifer. 

**A/N: I know that this pic shows Darth Maul from Star Wars, but Darth Maul's looks are supposed to be based off the Christian Devil.**

On both sides of the aforementioned door, inside the room and outside, stood two Barons of Hell on each side, a total of four each. These were the personal royal knights of Satan.

Satan didn't say anything to his Generals, who quivered in fear, instead choosing to look down into his left hand wherein lay a magical crystal ball. A deep, demonic growl emerged from his throat as he sighed. 

He studied the magical object in his hand closely. It was a memory of what he witnessed from past a battle one of his Demon Generals fought. Nothing was moving in the ball, not until he willed it to. He raised his head and gave a sharp glare to all of his Demon Generals. 

"All of you raise your heads and watch closely. What you learn from this could make the difference between life and death in your next battle against Him," The Devil announced, his inhumane voice echoing loudly in the room, catching the attention of his guards who watched from the door, about 200 meters away. 

The Six Demon Generals raised their heads right as The Dark Lord played the memory. 

One of his Generals growled under his breath in disdain at humiliation of the memory. "Slayer..." The Icon of Sin said.

**Chapter 1: Newbie**

It is April, and Issei is now about to start his 1st year of High School at Kuoh Academy, and he is very excited. It recently became co-ed, so Issei thinks he might have a chance at getting a girlfriend...

"Hurry up, Issei! We're going to be late if we don't leave now!" Irina yelled from downstairs. 

"I'm coming! Mom, dad, did Vali already leave?" Issei asked as his mother handed him his bento. 

Vali and Irina live with Issei now, so they had to make quite a few renovations to the house by adding two rooms, although Irina and Vali both got part-time jobs, feeling the need to pay back the Hyoudou's for their kindness. 

"Yes, he already did. That boy is more punctual than you despite seeming so relaxed all the time. Now go, and remember to behave yourself," Miki Hyoudou said, giving her son a kiss on the cheek. 

Gorou Hyoudou lowered his newspaper and looked at Issei with a smirk. "Make sure to come back with a few wives and grandkids for me, okay? Make a harem!"

Mrs. Hyoudou took out a wooden spoon, walked up to Gorou, and smacked him hard on the crown of his head. "Stop being such a perv!"

Issei chuckled as he left the house with Irina and made their way to school. 

. . . 

They made it through the first three periods of class in which they introduced themselves and were already given homework. Luckily their teacher is a hot lady. Her name is Rossweisse. 

Issei thought, _'Where does her name come from, I wonder? Germany?'_

Anyway, it is now lunchtime. Irina and Vali waited for Issei, and the trio made their way to the cafeteria and got their food. Of course, Issei already has his, but the other two wanted to buy something. 

"Follow me, you two. I found a nice place outside to eat." Vali said, leading them to a small hill that had a chain-link fence at the top. Behind the fence was the school track and soccer field. To the left of where they sat and behind the fence was the tennis court, and right in front of them a good distance away was the baseball field as well as the school entrance, which was much closer. 

People were going about their day when suddenly all the girls stopped to turn their attention towards the school entrance, loudly admiring three beautiful girls who entered the school grounds. 

"It's them! It's the Great Ladies of Kuoh!" One girl loudly proclaimed. 

Vali and Issei exchanged confused looks and simultaneously said, "The Great Ladies of Kuoh?" 

"WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE GREAT LADIES OF KUOH ARE?!" 

"Gah!" Issei nearly choked on his food and coughed a little as the three turned towards the voices. 

It was the two school perverts, the infamous Perverted Duo, Matsuda and Motohama. Yes, they already made a name for themselves. During class introductions, the students were told to say something that they like along with their names. These two said they love peeping on girls, easily earning many facepalms from the guys, Vali and Issei included, as well as looks of disgust from girls. Those few girls sitting closest to them scooted their desks away to sit with as much distance between themselves and the new-found danger. No one can blame them. Luckily, Irina was sitting right in front of Issei, so she felt safe there. 

Irina now hid between Vali and Issei to shield herself from any lechery. 

"Where did you even come from?!" Issei shouted. They ignored him as they continued to inform the trio of who the three Great Ladies are. 

"Well firstly, we have the Student Council President, Sona Shitori, 2nd year student. 5 ft 5 inches, 112 lbs, B30-W22-H33 inches. Delicate as an orcate, fair as a cherry blossom, and the personification of feminine grace! ... And a dude. Tall as a willow, slender as a reed. A dude. Radiant in shrine vestments! A dude _(6)_." Motohama said as Matsuda punched him, causing the bespectacled pervert to spit comedically as he fell. 

"President is not a trap! That's disgusting!" Matsuda shouted as other teen got up. 

"Oh yeah?! There's no need to fetish shame me, you loli-loving pedo!" Motohama replied. 

The three hill-settlers watched this exchange between the Perverted Duo in disgust with beady eyes, mouths ajar, sweat-dropping, the whole nine yards. 

Matsuda cleared his throat. "Anyway, the next one is 2nd year student Rias Gremory. I don't know her measurements, unlike this moron who has the gift of being able to instantly discern a girl's measurements by looking at them with his glasses on," He said, thumb gesturing to Motohama before he then put both index fingers and thumbs in the shape of a camera pointing it at Rias as she walked by. "As you can tell by her amazing looks, she's basically a teenage supermodel. I mean, look at those huge tits! Fuck dude, I would love to get titjob from her. I bet it would feel amazing for my dick to be buried between her amazing gazangas!"

"In all the time that the two of you were monologuing, how the hell are the Great Ladies not inside the school already?!" Issei exclaimed in annoyance, to which the duo ignored. 

Matsuda continued. "Anyway, the third, final, and arguably the sexiest girl in the entire school is Akeno Himejima, a 2nd year student. She somehow has boobs even bigger than Rias. All three of them have one thing in common though, and that's that they all have nice thighs. Heh heh." 

Issei heard Vali, who was getting annoyed, sigh. "Alright! We get it! Now please leave so we can eat in peace."

. . . . . . .

As Rias and Akeno arrived at the Occult Research Club building, Rias opened the window and kept her eye on someone. There were two boys and a girl sitting on a hill. She could sense that the girl is an Angel, so she will have to have a talk with her as to why she is in Devil territory, but those two boys...

"Akeno, who are those two boys?" 

Akeno was setting her tray away after serving tea to the four of us. Kiba took a sip as he read a book, and Koneko gently blew on hers while occasionally nibbling on a piece of candy. 

Akeno looked to where Rias was staring. "Those are two 1st year students. The brown-haired boy is named Issei Hyoudou while the tall, white-haired one is Vali Lucifer... Why do you ask? Got a crush or something?" Akeno said, trying to tease her friend, who ignored her remark. 

"Lucifer, huh. I wonder..." The redhead put a finger to her mouth and tapped it in thought. She turned to Akeno as both Kiba and Koneko listened to their President's conversation. "I'm interested in those two because I can sense great power in them, although I do not know what. I do sense that the girl with them is an Angel. Kiba, tomorrow I want you to bring those three to our club. I want to meet them. Koneko, start following them when they leave school and determine if they pose a threat to us."

"Yes President." Her two servants responded.

Koneko followed the trio home, spying on them, watching their every move until they made it inside their house. They look like ordinary kids with ordinary parents living ordinary lives, but it is too early to come to a full conclusion without proper evidence. She knows that she needed to spy on them more, but the weird part is that all three children seem unaware of the supernatural world's existence and of their own powers. 

Koneko teleported back to the ORC. "President, I am unsure of their intentions as they seem to not be aware of the supernatural world and might not pose a threat. Even the Angel with them might not know what she is."

Rias hummed as she was playing chess with Kiba, Akeno sitting next to him, trying to help him win. "Let's keep an eye on them until as late as Friday of next week. If they do not show any signs of posing a threat in that time frame, I think it will be safe to say that they are not a threat to Sona and I, or any Devil for that matter."

"Yes President." Koneko bowed briefly. 

Rias moved her Knight. "Checkmate." 

"Damn." Kiba scratched his hair in frustration at being unable to beat Rias as Akeno tried to comfort him, patting his back as if to say, 'I feel your pain, bro.'

. . . . . . .

That night, when Issei went to sleep, he had a strange dream. He stood near the top of a mountain. The mountain had some snow on it but mostly greenery. On the summit was a massive lizard-like creature. As Issei got closer, his eyes widened. _'Wait a fucking minute, is that a Dragon?! Holy shit!'_

**("Yes. Holy shit, indeed. I am a Dragon, partner, and you are my host. This vision won't last long since you are still not strong enough to use my power, but it's nice to meet you. My name is Ddraig.")**

Issei was astonished. "Oh, um. My name is Issei Hyoudou, and it's nice to meet you too." 

**("I'd imagine that right about now, your friend Vali is having a similar dream with his Dragon, Albion. Anyway, you should wake up now and get ready for school.)**

The dream ended, and as the three friends got ready to go to school and left the house, Irina voiced her concern over our behavior. "Issei, Vali, what's wrong? You both look lost in thought."

Issei gulped. "Well, I had a weird dream where I was talking to a massive red Dragon. He said I'm his host or partner and that Vali is probably experiencing a similar dream with a similar Dragon." 

Vali nodded in affirmation. Irina looked confused. 

. . . . . . .

As the boring math class ended, and with it school, most of the girls squealed as a blond boy walked in, smiling politely at them. Most of the guys, Issei included, were jealous of his good-looks, and they gave him glares. 

He walked to where the three sat and said, "Excuse me, you three are Issei Hyoudou, Vali Lucifer, and Irina Shidou, right?" We nodded, confused. He smiled. "My club President Rias would like to see you. If you would, please follow me." 

They looked at each other, shrugged, and stood up before following the school Prince. He took them to an old but beautiful veranda-styled building with two stories. Arriving at the second floor, he knocked on a door and said, "President, I brought them" before opening it. 

Inside, there were two girls, one of which the trio recognized as Akeno Himejima. _'Holy fuck, she's hot!'._ Issei tried not to stare too much at her since he knows he would end up embarrassing himself and possibly her as well. The other one was a white-haired girl, a rather petite one for a high schooler, eating a bag of nmn's with some MgRonald's vanilla ice cream. 

They heard a shower running somewhere but didn't see Rias until she stepped out of the bathroom in a towel that barely covered her thighs. _('Are you fucking trying to give me a boner?!')_ Vali shifted uncomfortably at the sight next to Issei, having similar thoughts. 

Rias smiled at them as she walked around to the stereotypical club President desk and sat down. "Hello. My name is Rias Gremory. Please take a seat. I am President of the Occult Research Club. My other club members should also introduce themselves if they have not already." 

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. Nice to meet ya!" He said, winking at Issei. _'Is he gay?! I fear for my chastity!'_

"I am Akeno Himejima, the Vice President of the ORC. Nice to meet you." She says, smiling at Issei with a strange look in her eye. _'Senpai, did I do something bad?!'_

"... Koneko Toujou. Nice to meet you." 

The three introduced themselves, and the conversation started with small talk. "Any sports you like to play? Are you single?" That last one was Kiba. Bastard.

Eventually the conversation shifted in a direction the three didn't see coming. 

Rias cleared her throat. "So, onto the purpose of this meeting. I am going to ask you a few questions, and I want each of you to answer me as honestly as possible. Let's start with you, Issei. Do any of you believe in the supernatural?" 

He blinked, confused at the question. "I... I do. Unfortunately, I don't think I have ever seen anything that would count as evidence of such." Issei said, half-lying. He is not sure why, but he can sense that she may have ulterior motives.

Vali spoke. "I concur with Issei." 

Irina placed her finger on her lips in thought. "I believe in God, that much I know, so yes."

Rias nodded. "Okay. Now I have a question that is specifically for Irina: What is an Angel such as yourself doing here on Devil territory?" She asked, her eyes narrowed a little, trying to add intimidation. 

Their eyes widened. Vali and Issei looked at Irina and simultaneously said, "An Angel?"

Rias nodded. "Yes. Irina is an Angel, and the four of us in the ORC are Devils." At the same time, they revealed bat-like wings. "The Angels and Fallen Angels are our enemies."

Irina's expression shifted from confused surprise to worry and a bit of fear. "I-I wasn't aware that I am an Angel. I mean you no harm, really!"

Rias sighed before she smiled as the four ORC members put their wings away. "Okay. I believe you. Now, as for Issei and Vali, I personally believe that the two of you have very powerful sacred gears, a gift given to a human from God to defend themselves. God made that happen because many innocent humans were caught up in the crossfire of the Great War as the Three Factions fought one another. I have no idea what kind of sacred gear you two have, though." 

"The Great War?" Asked the boys.

Rias waved her hand. "That's a story for another day. Now, Issei and Vali are going to need to figure out how to awaken their sacred gears, because sooner or later supernatural entities are going to try to recruit you or attack you, probably both. I'd rather that the two of you be well prepared to defend yourselves." 

She smiled at Vali and Issei convincingly, the two of them still shocked from this news. Issei cleared his throat and asked her, "Why are you trying to help us? What's in it for you? It's obvious to me that you're hiding something. You have ulterior motives."

For a brief moment, he could see a bit of nervousness in her eyes before they shifted to sadness, briefly looking down. "It... It's because I am desperate. I need powerful allies, and I was hoping you would join me." 

Vali blinked, his sharp blue eyes piercing into the Gremory heiress. "Why?"

She sighed. "My parents have forced my hand by putting me in an arranged marriage with another Devil that I hate, and the only way to get out of such a situation would be if I fought him in a Rating game, which is a competitive fight that only ends until one of the two Kings surrenders or is too badly injured to continue. You see, us Devils use a system called the Evil Pieces system based off chess pieces. I am the King of my peerage, Akeno is my Queen, Kiba is my Knight, and Koneko is my Rook. I was hoping you would let me turn one or both of you into a member of my peerage using some of my remaining Evil Pieces." 

Issei and Vali sighed, feeling sympathetic but cautious. Issei spoke, "I see. I'm sorry to hear that. Would that take away our humanity and turn us into Devils?" 

Rias nodded. "Yes. You would be like us. You would still look human, but you would be a Reincarnated Devil. In return for your help, you would be trained and become strong enough to not only defend yourself, but you could also have your own harem, and harems are permitted in the underworld." 

Issei wanted at least one girlfriend, but he didn't know what to feel about having a harem since he had no experience with such an idea. "... Then we will have to refuse your offer. I'm sorry to hear about your arranged marriage. If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

Rias smiled gratefully. "Thank you. Um, oh yeah, before you leave, Vali, you should know that you are part Devil." 

Vali was surprised but not shocked. "Is my Grandfather the cause?" 

Rias nodded. "Yeah... How did you know?" 

Vali furrowed his eyebrows as he stared off to the side, reflecting on his past. "Well, my Auntie said that my parents were murdered by my Grandfather. She always said he was a Devil. I never would have figured that she meant it literally since I always thought she was saying that he is pure evil, which he probably is. I love my Auntie and always listen to her, so it is partly because of her that I hate my Grandfather." 

Rias nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that. Um, if you don't mind asking, what is your Aunt's name?" 

"Grayfia. She's my evil Grandfather's niece. It must be her brother, my father, Euclid Lucifuge, who is the Devil, but I ended up with the last name Lucifer because my mother was a human, which must be how I got this 'sacred gear' you speak of. Why do you ask?" 

Rias' eyes widen. "G-Grayfia?! Wha... I... She's... *ahem* She is my sister in-law. She's married to my older brother, who is one of the leaders of the Devils, a Devil King. His name is Sirzechs Gremory. He is the only one trying to get me out of this arranged marriage as peacefully as possible without making himself looking bad by giving me special treatment. It's frustrating." 

Vali's eyes widen in shock as he listened to her. He collected himself before he replied. "I see. so that would make you and me distant... relatives? Siblings? Cousins? I'm not sure what term to use in this situation." 

Rias giggled. "Distant relatives, but you can call me big sis or Rias." 

Vali scratched his head. "I think I'll just stick with calling you Rias."

Issei and Irina knew about Vali's relationships with Grayfia and his spooky Grandfather figure, but they were equally surprised to learn that Vali is part-Devil. Nonetheless, they were happy for Vali to know that he has a relative in Rias, and subsequently the possibility of a powerful ally in Sirzechs. 

. . . . . . .

Issei, Vali, and Irina were on their way home when they were stopped by a voice. 

"Hey, wait! Issei Hyoudou? I want to speak with you please." 

It was a girl with long black hair and violet-colored eyes. 

**To Be Continued**

References:

_(6) Steins;Gate_

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

_**Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)** _

_**Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)** _ _  
_

_**Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)** _

_**Akeno Himejima (Knight)** _

_**Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)** _

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

_**Ravel Phenex (Bishop)** _


	4. Fall From Grace

**This chapter is over 10,300 words long! I already have this entire story planned out, which took several days, and I am so excited to write it XD. This chapter begins the Raynare arc.**

**Volume 002: Raynare**

"The girl who stole Issei's heart and didn't mean to break it. She needs Issei now more than ever." **  
**

**Table of Contents:**

Chapter 2: Fall From Grace

Chapter 3: Lone Wolf

Chapter 4: Second Chance

Chapter 5: Until Life Do Us Apart

Issei, Vali, and Irina were on their way home when they were stopped by a voice.

"Hey, wait! Issei Hyoudou? I want to speak with you please."

It was a girl with long black hair and violet-colored eyes.

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 2: Fall From Grace** _  
_

Issei spoke, "You two go on ahead."

Vali and Irina nodded and headed home together.

Issei turned to the girl. His heart leapt when he saw her. _'Oh my god! She is gorgeous!'_ He thought to himself. There are three types of attractive girls: Beautiful girls, sexy girls, and cute girls. To Issei, this one was all of the above. Fortunately for him, he was able to make it inconspicuous that he was checking her out. He smiled at her politely and said, "Oh, hey! What can I do for you?"

Raynare felt awful. A lot of Fallen Angels who followed Kokabiel liked hurting innocent people, but she was an exception for two reasons. 1. She was forced to serve Kokabiel against her will. 2. She didn't want to kill him, especially after seeing his heart-warming smile which she couldn't help but find attractive. _'If only I were strong enough to rebel against my orders. Damn you, Kokabiel!'_

She offered her own smile in return, currently in her Yuuma Amano form. "I, uh... *ahem* My name is Yuuma Amano. I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?" She asked, squirming shyly, feeling a blush on her face, a real one, one she couldn't fake. _'Why do I feel this way?! I shouldn't! I never want to be close to anyone again! They'll just leave me by abandoning me or dying,'_ She thought sadly to herself, but deep down, she knows that she wants to be loved and cherished.

Issei heard her question, seeing her face turn pink, feeling a blush of his own come onto his face. _'What the fuck, this girl is too adorable! Did she just ask me out?! I am the luckiest guy in the world right now!'_

Issei smiled at her. "Of course! My name is Issei Hyoudou, and I would love to go on a date with you!" He completely forgot that she already knew his name.

Yuuma returned his smile. "Great!"

The two of them exchanged phone numbers and Issei waved to her as she dismounted the bridge and disappeared around the block, a huge smile on his face the whole time he made his way home. He was briefly stopped by a lady in a strange outfit who handed him a flyer, and Issei, not wanting to seem rude, put it in his pocket, forgetting to take it out ever again, but not before examining it. It had a strange symbol on it and the words, "We will grant any wish you desire."

He entered his house to find his parents, who just got home from work, as well as Vali and Irina watching TV. They all looked at him.

"Yo Issei! What's got you so happy?" His dad, Gorou, inquired.

Issei's smile turned a little cocky. "On my way home from school, I got asked out on a date by a beautiful girl. We're going out this Saturday."

Vali and Gorou smiled, happy for him. "That's great!" Gorou said.

Meanwhile, Miki Hyoudou and Irina were about to go full mom mode and lecture him on what to do and what not to do during a date, to which Issei intently listened.

. . . . . . .

Issei managed to get in two work out sessions before his date with Yuuma. He wanted to start training to unlock his sacred gear, knowing that he was never a strong person, but at the same time, he wasn't super weak. He has had decent leg muscle, but "cannons" for thighs. *ahem* dummy thicc *ahem*. That is the kind of build Issei knows he would love to come close to someday, but at the same time, he doesn't want to be a body builder that's seen as one of the world's few "strong men" or else he will scare off everyone, especially potential female love interests.

Anyway, Issei was waiting at the park for Yuuma at around 1:45 PM. He was wearing a dark red and black flannel with dark blue jeans and leather brown dress shoes as well as his best cologne. 

He suddenly felt a pair of hands a pair of soft hands cover his hands from behind, and he could immediately tell that she was wearing perfume. She smelled like jasmine and roses, just seductive as hell. He could also feel her huge boobs pressing against his back.

"Issei, guess who~" She sang.

"Well, I think this person has to be none other than my very own lovely girlfriend who I am about to have my first date with."

Raynare's heart skipped, and she giggled. "You would be correct."

She took her hands off his face, allowing him to turn around to see her. She was wearing a purple blouse and a skirt with white socks that almost went as high as her knees, showing much of her lovely thighs.

Issei couldn't stop himself from smiling at her. Well, mostly smirking, but smiling nonetheless. "As always, you look lovely. You look so beautiful that this might be a problem for me."

Yuuma smirked with the same love-struck look in her eyes as him. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Issei blushed at what he's about to say and looked down in embarrassment, chuckling quietly to himself before he looked back up at her confidently. "Because I might not be able to take my eyes off of you, even when we go out for dinner."

Raynare's cheeks turned pink as she giggled. "Have you been practicing that as a pickup line?"

Issei shook his head, gently taking her hands in both of his as they started walking, with her pedaling backwards slowly, smiling up at him. "Nope. I came up with that one on the spot, and I do have to say that I feel pretty good about that one if I do say so myself, especially considering that this is my first date with a girl ever. As a matter of fact, if I were to use a pickup line, I would say something like 'Damn girl, forget dinner, you look like a yummy snack' or something, which quite frankly, you do." He said, winking at her.

Raynare's blush deepened as did this wonderful feeling she didn't want to feel but enjoyed. She laughed happily. "Idiot." She turned around as they walked hand-in-hand, letting him lead her to the different locations for their date.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being followed by Koneko, who was alarmed to see a Fallen Angel with Issei, who was obviously unaware. Unbeknownst to Koneko, she too was being followed by another supernatural presence who was also interested in this date and what Koneko wanted with them. **A/N: Cue a chain of dozens of people spying on each other in public XD.**

First, they went to the movies. Issei let her pick whatever she wanted, and she pointed at the poster of a movie under the Thriller and Sci-Fi genres called "Steins;Gate: The Movie − Load Region of Déjà Vu". **Author's Note- As you can tell by me making a Steins;Gate reference in almost every chapter so far, I love Steins;Gate lol.**

Issei had already seen season 1 of Steins;Gate and Yuuma hadn't, so she was quite confused by the plot since she had no idea what was going on. "That was a really interesting movie, but I have no idea what happened to Okabe before for him to be so traumatized."

Issei looked over at her. "Well, what happened is, to put it in as few words as possible, the main character time traveled over and over, an infinite number of times, to save someone he cared about who was fated to die, and the chance of him finding the Steins;Gate world line where everyone lives was so small, but he found it using the actual time machine, not the generic microwave that only allows him to go back only 48 hours. It's a really interesting anime, you should totally watch it with me."

Second, they went out for dinner before they went shopping. It was here that Issei learned that Yuuma loves cosplaying. He was currently waiting for her outside a changing room that only separated them by a curtain as she changed clothes.

"Ta-da!" Yuuma exclaimed as she pulled the curtains back to reveal her outfit. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail wearing a pair of cat ears tucked into her head. She was wearing a maid outfit that had black sleeves and a black skirt with a white apron. Issei couldn't stop his nose from bleeding as they took several pictures together.

Finally, they were going to the park where the date started to watch the sunset. As they were leaving the shopping district, Issei secretly brought a small bouquet of flowers, specifically lilies with pink and white petals, that he intended to give to her at the park. He hid them in his left hand as Yuuma held his right hand. Other than the bouquet, he didn't buy anything for himself, but he enjoyed buying clothes for Yuuma.

As they reached the park, Issei pulled her to his chest, making her gasp as she looked up at him in surprise, to which he smiled. He casually pulled the bouquet out and handed them to her. "These are for you. I secretly brought them for you about 10 minutes ago as we left, and I thought they suit you. The white flowers represent your innocence while the pink ones represent love."

Raynare backed away a few feet and lowered her head, her hair hiding her eyes which were filled with tears of sadness. She turned around to wipe them away. "... Issei, there's something I need to tell you... Yuuma Amano is not my real name. My real name is Raynare... and I am a Fallen Angel." 

She transformed into her true form, looking a couple years older with bigger boobs and a pair of feathery black wings protruding from her back. Koneko nearly jumped out of a nearby bush to attack her, but she stayed put to observe. **A/N: No dominatrix outfit.**

Issei was surprised to say the least. "And? That doesn't change the fact that I have feelings for you, although I am now even more involved with the supernatural than I already am."

Raynare blinked. "What do you mean? Shouldn't you be shocked here?"

Issei shrugged. "Rias Gremory told me all about the supernatural."

Raynare's eyes widened. "G-Gremory?!"

Issei nodded. "Yeah. She's a student at Kuoh Academy, just like me."

Raynare nodded, and Issei suddenly saw her summon something. It was a spear made of light. He barely heard her when she mumbled, "I'm so sorry Issei. Please forgive me." Only two other beings heard due to their supernatural hearing. In that moment, Raynare seemed so incredibly sad to Issei, but Issei didn't have time to respond to her statement when she threw the spear at him.

"AAAAH!" Issei was shocked as the spear embedded itself in his stomach. He fell to one knee, wincing in agony, before he couldn't take the pain any longer and fell backwards onto his left side, laying in a fetal position. Raynare, seeing this and not being able to bare seeing neither his pain nor him bleeding to death, yanked the spear out of his stomach, wanting him to have a quick death, and flew off as tears rolled down her cheeks. She disappeared out of Issei's view after a minute as he reached his hand out to the retreating figure. He never noticed that she was crying.

Only one person saw her crying, and that was one of the two following them. She hid in the shadows, here voluptuous figure and blonde hair practically blinding any onlookers due to her beauty if not for her stealth. A look of concern etched on her face. "Raynare..."

She watched when she saw the Devil following Issei and Raynare stand up from the bushes and walk over to Issei right as he died.

. . . . . . .

In a church on the outskirts of Kuoh, Kalawarner was meditating. Dohnaseek was laying on a bench and Mittelt was sitting on the floor next to him. Mittelt was playing on her Wintendo Switch. Dohnaseek was bored, so he decided to watch her play.

"GAH! FUCK YOU!" Mittelt screamed as Bowser murdered Mario, who she was controlling. Dohnaseek couldn't help but laugh. He found the sight of a loli getting angry at a videogame very amusing.

Raynare landed at the church and immediately went inside after drying her tears. Seeing her only friends, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek, she felt grateful for that. She didn't want anyone like Freed Sellzen, Kokabiel, or Valper Galilei to see her crying and assume that she developed feelings for the target they assigned to her.

Kalawarner opened her eyes as the three of them looked at their companion. "So, did you kill the sacred gear kid?"

She nodded as she slowly walked up to Kalawarner and sat next to her on her knees, deep in thought. "Yes. Yes, I did. It didn't feel good. As a matter of fact, this is the worst I have ever felt about anything." She said it as emotionlessly as possible, but she was never good at hiding how she felt as some of her sadness carried in her tone.

Raynare looked up at the sculpture of Jesus Christ on a cross, and she did something she hasn't done since the Great War: she clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and silently prayed. She prayed, not just for forgiveness, but also for Issei to be accepted into the kingdom of heaven and for Issei to forgive her. She wasn't aware of the irony of this situation though: A Fallen Angel praying for the Angels in Heaven to accept the soul of a soon-to-be reincarnated Devil. Such kindness is rarely seen that effects specific members of all Three Factions. Even though she knew God is dead, perhaps one of the four great Seraphims will bestow upon her some mercy by at least accepting Issei.

Kalawarner, being Raynare's best friend, looked sympathetically at her as she immediately understood the situation. She had no idea that this mission was going to take this much of a toll on Raynare's heart. Of all the Fallen Angels to ever exist, Raynare has always been one of the kindest... Purest... To be forced to kill the person you love made Kalawarner mad for her.

Mittelt turned off her console and looked at Raynare in confusion. Fallen Angels never genuinely pray, and the ones that do are almost always like Freed Sellzen, a vile despicable man who rapes and murders, justifying his actions as the will of God, so what reason would Raynare have to pray, she wondered.

Dohnaseek raised an eyebrow. "Why? Kokabiel said that the brat posed a threat to us, right?"

Kalawarner glared at the fedora-wearing man. "Idiot! We are only following Kokabiel's orders because of him threatening to hurt us! We hate him!"

Raynare sniffled, her nose runny from crying earlier, her tear ducts thoroughly dried. She slowly opened her eyes, stood up, and turned around to face the other two Fallen, glaring at Dohnaseek. They could see her eyes were a little red from crying, and the two Fallen Angels realized why she was praying.

Dohnaseek gulped. "Wait, don't tell me you fell in love with the brat?!"

Raynare nodded. "I did. This is something I will never forgive myself for nor will I forgive Kokabiel for making me do this. The Devils might eventually come looking for us, and if they do, run. Go to Azazel if you have to, but we absolutely cannot risk restarting the Great War like Kokabiel wants us to."

Mittelt sighed. "Then what happens once Asia gets here? We can't exactly disobey if Valper wants us to take her sacred gear because Kokabiel will send a lot of exorcists here to make sure we do our job."

Raynare responded, "We take her and run away. Kokabiel wants her dead, so we will protect her." 

. . . . . . .

In a chaotic place filled with strange lights and structures, two Dragon Gods watched in anger as their distant nephew was not just murdered, but also resurrected by the Gremory heiress. Enslaved.

One of them, a little girl with long black hair and black eyes, stood up and emotionlessly said, "I'm going to kill them all and deal with that Fallen manipulator."

The other Dragon, a somewhat tall muscular man with spikey red hair and a few tattoos, looked at her and sighed. "Ophis sweetheart, I know how you feel. I'm angry too, but let's wait a year and see if Issei can get strong enough to sense the gift we left for him. Besides, Issei loves that Fallen Angel, so we must not hurt her no matter what. She also seems to have killed him hesitantly with immense guilt and possibly fallen for him," Great Red said, pulling his wife into a hug as he grit his teeth, trying to keep his anger at bay after the events they just witnessed.

"... Fine. Then what about those filthy Devils? Can't we at least pay that strumpet's brother a visit and scare them to make sure their kind never meddles with ours again?"

"No. We might eventually, but for now, we must not interfere with Issei's life unless he is in grave danger. I know you want to hurt the Devils, and I do too, but they could help Issei get a lot stronger so that something like this won't happen ever again to him. Visiting the Devil King would only incite fear and chaos into his retarded race as he is one of the only very few intelligent Devils who would listen to us while the rest would panic. Remember what happened during the Great War? Remember what these Three Factions did to Ddraig and Albion? That was out of fear, and the result was a complete shit show for everyone involved, including us Dragons."

Ophis frowned. She wanted nothing more than to be there for Issei, and even though he wasn't her son, she looked at him like one since they are blood related.

Great Red smiled at her brightly. "For now, I think we should train his two friends living with him once Issei is strong enough to survive by himself and is at least as strong as a Dragon hatchling." His smile disappeared into a thoughtful frown. "There's one thing I am a little concerned about though. That woman who was following Issei on his date with his beloved is one of the Angel's leaders, and her name is Gabriel, a Seraphim. She seems to know our Issei's beloved Fallen. What could she possibly want from her?"

. . . . . . .

A few days passed, and Issei felt like his life was thrown into chaos. For him to wake up and find out he is a Devil that was resurrected by Rias was shocking. He was her Pawn, and it took all eight of her pawn pieces to bring him back.

He thought of Raynare and the explanation he gave to his parents on why Rias was sleeping in his bed in the morning, ignoring their remarks of, "Oh my god, Issei is cheating on his girlfriend with a white girl!" and "Your harem has just begun, my boy!" That last one was his dad.

Rias introduced herself and was about to say something to them when Issei whispered in her ear, "Let me handle this. I'll have to lie to them." As Issei sat at the dining table eating breakfast, he explained to them, "Yuuma is still my girlfriend, but she ran away after I tried to kiss her. Don't be surprised if I never see her again and you never get to meet her."

Rias was satisfied and decided that she won't have to wipe anyone's memories.

Vali and Irina watched in the background in concern. They could tell something happened to Issei on his date as he lied to his parents. He always spoke to them of wanting a girlfriend, so his behavior was something that they would demand an explanation for.

Issei had no idea why Raynare used an alias, why she killed him, or why she seemed heartbroken when she went through with it. He felt many things. He felt worried about her and confused, he missed her presence a lot, but above all, he felt betrayed and angry. The next time he saw her face, he knew he would fight her if he had to, but he would at least talk to her and ask her why she did what she did and what was he to her.

As they walked to school, Issei spoke, "President, can we go to the ORC? I need to talk to you as well as Vali and Irina. They deserve an explanation for what happened."

Rias nodded. "Of course."

Once they got there, Issei told everyone at the club and his two friends what happened on his date. Vali and Irina were livid. Irina covered her mouth with both hands in disgust at what the Fallen Angel did.

"I have a request. If you ever cross paths with Raynare, please do not kill her. I want to talk things out with her."

Irina uncovered her mouth and glared at Issei. "Issei! She killed you! How can you expect Vali and I to just forgive her?!"

Issei sighed. "I said nothing about you forgiving her yet since that will take a while, I just don't want you to interfere if I manage to have a conversation with her. Same goes for you, President. I... I love Raynare. She seemed so incredibly sad when she killed me, and when she stabbed me, she flew off like she was trying to get away from me, from everything, and just be alone. I don't even know what kind of people the Fallen Angels are for you Devils to hate them so much, but I promise she is not like them. I could sense it, the goodness in her heart. If I manage to forgive her, I am sure all of you can too."

Rias was glaring at him, but she relented with a sigh. "Fine."

Suddenly, there was a bright green flash in the room that caused everyone to shut their eyes. When they opened them, Rias was the most shocked to see Issei had with a red gauntlet covering his entire left arm. Issei looked confused.

"W-What?! Issei, you managed to awaken your sacred gear, and I thought it was just going to be a Twice Critical, but what you have there is one of the Thirteen Longinus, specifically the Boosted Gear! That means you are the Red Dragon Emperor!" Rias exclaimed.

**("Indeed he is. Hello, my name is Ddraig. It's finally nice to be able to talk to you partner.")**

Issei still looked confused, but responded in his head. _'Ddraig, I didn't really do anything special, so why is my sacred gear awake now?'_

**('Well, there are two reasons. The first reason is that I activated it for you since I deemed you worthy after what you said about forgiveness; you showed you can be as angry as a Dragon but that you can control your anger. You are also willing to forgive someone you fell in love with for hurting you so badly. The second reason is that you have now been reincarnated as a Devil, which instantly made your base stats much stronger.')**

Issei blinked. "Base stats?"

**('Yes. Past hosts of me, past users of the Boosted Gear have permanently infused the Boosted Gear with many abilities some consider to be... unnatural. For example, stand in front of a mirror, look at yourself, and try saying the key word 'Stonehenge' to see your own stats.')**

Issei was shocked that such a thing exists. He went into the bathroom and did as he was told. "STONEHENGE!" He yelled for good measure, and what he saw confirmed that Ddraig spoke the truth. He read to himself.

_Stonehenge: This ability allows the wielder of the Boosted Gear to read everything there is to know about themselves._

_Issei Hyoudou Description:_

_Current Height- 5'5"_

_Current Weight- 115 lbs_

_Current Physique- Slender, lacks muscle._

_Current Occupation(s)- Student, Red Dragon Emperor._

_Personality- Kind, shy at first, angry if someone he loves gets hurt, enraged makes him the closest average human/dragon version of the DOOM Slayer, never afraid to tell those he's close to how he feels about them, accepts other people despite their faults but can hold onto a grudge if he is betrayed and struggles to forgive those who wrong him; basically imagine Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader from Star Wars but with a much better control over his emotions. Prefers honesty over loyalty. Hates slavery of all kind._

_Hobbies- Reading manga/light novels/visual novels. watching anime, playing videogames, and sometimes watching TV._

_Skills- Fast learner at anything, so good at cooking that he could challenge Yukihira Soma to a Shokugeki and impress Gordon Ramsay._

_Intelligence- 95/1000. 100_ _is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

 _Sanity- 100/1000. 100_ _is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

_Weapon of Choice- Hand-to-Hand_

_Age- 15_

_Race- 50% Human, 30% Dragon, and 20% Devil_

_Current Number of Wings- Two, one Devil and one Draconic, but has yet to unlock them_

_Class- Heavenly Dragon_

_Fighting Style- Warrior (example- Assassin, Mage, Stealth, etc)_

_Sacred Gear(s)- Boosted Gear, Gate of Steiner, Stonehenge, and Dragon Perch._

_Sacred Gear(s) Abilities + Levels:_

_Boosted Gear= Double the wielder's power every 10 seconds (level 1), Juggernaut Drive (level 0), Scale Mail (level 0), Dragon Shot (level 0), Ascalon (level 0), Diabolos Dragon (level 0), and Revelation Barrier (level 0), Fire Breath (level 0), Overall level of Boosted Gear is 1/_ _∞_ _._

 _Gate of Steiner (1)= The ability to time travel, which seems to center around a mysterious green gem infused on the Boosted Gear. Consumes 80 mana per every activation. Requirements not yet met. All seals placed on the Boosted Gear must be broken first. Level 0/_ _∞_ _._

 _Stonehenge= The ability to see someone else's stats as well as his own. That person must either be an enemy or someone who is at least friends with Issei. Consumes 0 mana per use. It will instantly unlock once Issei is able to summon the Boosted Gear. To see another being's attributes, enemy or loved one, Issei must encounter them at least once before he is able to see their stats without said being actually being there, as they will be accessible via a database in Stonehenge only visible to Issei, as well as any live changes made to it. Level_ _∞_ _/_ _∞_

 _Dragon Perch= An infinite pocket dimension. Anything of any size or mass can be stored in it. The Boosted Gear must level up enough to acquire it. Requirements not yet met. Level_ _∞_ _/_ _∞_

_Potential- Base potential of Dragon God without boosting power, Unlimited potential with boosts._

_Level- 11/_ _∞_ _. 10_ _is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

 _HP- 105/_ _∞_ _. 100_ _is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

_Magical Affinity- Fire, Teleportation, and Barriers. Obviously. You're a fucking Dragon._

_Magical Level- 1/_ _∞_ _. 0_ _is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

 _MP/Mana- 2/_ _∞_ _. 0_ _is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._ _Note- When magic is used, mana is rarely ever depleted, but it also depends on the type of magic._

 _Athleticism/Stamina- 100/_ _∞_ _. 100_ _is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

 _Strength- 82/_ _∞_ _. 100_ _is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

 _Toughness/Durability- 248/_ _∞_ _. 100_ _is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

 _Diplomacy/Negotiation- 92/1000. 100_ _is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

 _Intimidation- 300/1000. 100_ _is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

 _Charm- 225/1000. 100_ _is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._ _This fucking kid damn near seduced a Fallen Angel!_

_Weaknesses- The people he cares about, and his own lack of motivation to work out/train._

_Family Members/Pets- Gorou Hyoudou (father), Miki Hyoudou (mother), Unborn Two Older Siblings (deceased), Juzo Hyoudou (paternal grandfather; deceased)_

_Notable Ancestors- Ophis and Great Red (Distant Aunt and Uncle)_

_Friends- Vali Lucifer and Irina Shidou_

_Allies- Rias Gremory_

_Enemies- Whoever is ordering Raynare and quite possibly Raynare herself._

_Current Goal(s)- Get strong enough to stand up to and reconcile with Raynare. Destroy whoever ordered her to kill you._

. . . . . . .

Issei had to grab the counter to steady himself. _'Um... So, first of all Ddraig, can anyone else see this text floating across my eyes, or is it just me?'_

**('J-Just me. Partner, I am equally as shocked as you but for a different reason. Look where it says, 'Notable Ancestors'. Do you have any idea who Ophis and Great Red are?')**

Issei shook his head. _'No.'_

**('They're your distant Aunt and Uncle. They're the two Dragon Gods, and both of them are among the Top 10 Most Powerful Beings In the World.')**

Issei's eyes practically bulged out of his head. _'Holy shit. What does this mean for me?!'_

**('Nothing but good things. I know Ophis and Great Red very well since the two of them are good friends of mine. They currently reside in a place called the Dimensional Gap, and they love any Dragon who is blood-related to them. At some point in the future, they will likely visit you and maybe even train you, and if they do, you will get your ass kicked haha. Before you ask, no I do not know which of your parents are part Dragon. If I had to guess, I would pick your dad since he wants a harem, something commonly seen among relationships in the supernatural world, but I could be wrong since he seems to speak with his dick when he states that desire. Let's go talk to everyone outside, but let me warn you that you probably shouldn't go around telling people that you are the descendent of two very powerful beings that could destroy the universe.')**

Issei gulped and nodded. He did whatever Rias told him to do, which for now was to make magical contracts with customers. His magic was too weak for him to teleport for now.

. . . . . . .

One day, Issei was headed home from school when he heard a squeal. He looked to the other side of the road and saw a girl dressed as a nun fall on her face. He made his way over to her and offered her hand to which she shyly took.

"Are you okay, miss?" Issei asked.

"O-Oh, I... I am fine. T-Thank you, good sir." She offered him an adorable smile.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou. What's your name?"

"Asia Argento. I'm looking for a church in this town, but I'm from Italy and my Japanese is not very good, so I have trouble asking for directions."

"I see. I think I might know where the church is. Shall I take you there?"

Asia's eyes sparkled. "Yes please!"

But on their way to the church, Issei felt a migraine as soon as he caught sight of the holy building. He decided to part ways with Asia there.

. . . . . . .

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Rias screamed at Issei.

"What?"

"Issei! That church is the territory of the Fallen Angels. You could have died or risked someone seeing you and restarted the Great War. We. Cannot. Let. That. Happen!"

Issei looked down sadly. "I-I'm sorry."

Rias sighed. "I... It's okay. I was just worried about you, that's all."

Issei furrowed his eyebrows. "I do not understand something though. Why would the Fallen Angels need Asia? Did she have a sacred gear that they're trying to use her for?"

A magic circle suddenly appeared in the middle of the ORC room, and all five of them immediately adapted their battle stances while Irina and Vali prepared to run. Out of the circle stepped a beautiful woman they have never seen before, but Rias had a feeling that she knew who this is.

"Gabriel?"

The woman nodded.

Rias sighed. "All of you can relax, she is a friendly Angel. She's one of the four Seraphims."

They all went back to their previous postures except for Irina, who only looked in awe at seeing one of the leaders of her race. She ran up to Gabriel and took her hands. "A fellow Angel, and a leader no less! Nice to meet you! I'm Irina!"

Everyone sweat-dropped, even Gabriel, but she smiled. "Nice to meet you too Irina." She turned to Rias and adopted a professional look while Irina sat down. "Rias Gremory, I presume? I was following your Rook during your new Pawn's date that ended with his death."

Koneko looked startled. "Y-You were following me?! I didn't sense you."

Gabriel smiled at her. "I am a Seraphim. Stealth is second nature to me. Michael wasn't happy with my presence not being in Heaven though."

"Why not?" Rias asked.

Gabriel looked at Issei. "Because Raynare is my daughter, and I was being selfish by trying to see what kind of man she asked out on a date. If us Angels have any family, which is usually just to keep Angel-kind well populated, we can literally tell what kind of emotions our children feel, and this is the first time that my daughter has felt a romantic sense of love, despite being ordered to kill you. Most Angels are taught by two of the four Seraphims to discourage and not develop attachments, and I am the only exception while Raphael is neutral. Ever since God died, we have forgotten compassion. I, however, love my daughter very much."

Issei's jaw dropped before he recovered rather quickly. "Raynare's mom is right before me telling me God is dead. What the hell is my life anymore... May I ask why Raynare fell from grace and why she killed me? Does she even know you're her mother? I still love her, despite what she did."

Gabriel gave him a sad look. "I can't answer the first part of your question, which you will need to ask my little Raye herself. She killed you because she was ordered to do so, and she does know that I am her mother, but I have not been able to have a conversation with her since before she fell."

"By whom was she ordered to kill Issei?" Rias asked.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "That war-mongerer Kokabiel. I need to warn Azazel about him, but I stopped here to warn you of his plans. He's planning to have his underlings, such as Raynare and her three friends at the church, kill Asia Argento for her sacred gear."

Issei grit his teeth in anger. "Dammit!" He felt like he only had himself to blame if Asia gets hurt.

"Issei, something happened that convinced me to come here and see you," Gabriel said. "Right after my daughter killed you, she went to the church and I heard her pray for forgiveness, for your forgiveness and for you to be accepted in Heaven, despite you being reincarnated into a Devil. You may not know this, but Devils cannot be accepted into Heaven, and even though she didn't know what happened to you, such an act of kindness has never happened before. I cannot force you to feel a certain way, but my daughter truly loves you and meant every word of it, and Fallen Angels are usually never even close to as emotional as she was when they pray. As her mother, I am not angry at her at all after how devastated she was over your death. I am so sorry for what she did to you. Please forgive her in the future, even if you cannot do so now."

Gabriel did something that shocked everyone and bowed to Issei, who was so shocked that he might as well be dead.

 **("HAHAHAHAHA! AN ANGEL BOWING TO A DEVIL?! NOW THAT'S FUNNY!")** Ddraig roared.

_'Stop being rude, Ddraig!'_

"Please raise your head, Gabriel. You should not be apologizing for your daughter's deeds. She is in a precarious situation, and she needs us to work together for her sake." Issei said.

Gabriel smiled and nodded. She then looked at Rias. "I can't predict everything that my daughter is going to do, but I think Raynare and her three friends might be planning to enroll here at Kuoh once they think it is safe. What will you do? My advice would be that you should allow them to attend."

However, before they could respond, Gabriel felt something, being the overprotective mother she is for her daughter, in Raynare's emotions: Fear. Pure unadulterated fear for one's own life. She looked at Rias and said, "I sense Raynare is in danger. Could you please help me? If you're willing to do so, meet me at the church at the edge of town." She immediately teleported to Raynare's location.

"If you're going, take me with you please." Vali said. "Issei awakened his sacred gear after being put in a life-threatening situation, and since I am already part Devil, I might be as strong as Issei is now even without my sacred gear."

"I'm coming, too!" Irina stated.

Rias looked at them like they're crazy, but reluctantly nodded. She saw this as an opportunity to do something that would strengthen Devil ties with the Angels while also making themselves enemies with Kokabiel. "Before we leave, I need to send a message to my brother."

She quickly scribbled a very brief letter addressed to Sirzechs on a blank piece of paper before teleporting it to his office.

The letter read, _'Big brother, an emergency has come up. Something is happening at the Kuoh church. We are going there to assist the Seraphim Angel Gabriel in protecting her daughter, Raynare, who is a Fallen Angel, as well as her friends from Kokabiel's forces. I need your help please.'_

. . . . . . .

Raynare, as the leader of her squad of four Fallen appointed by Kokabiel, ordered her three friends to teleport to Kuoh Academy and ask Rias Gremory for help when Asia showed up because Asia was currently being held at gun point by Freed Sellzen, hence the need for help. She figured both sides will be sending reinforcements. Her friends, however, refused to leave.

"In the name of our Holy Father, I've always wanted to kill you, Asia Argento, for healing an injured shitty Devil all those years ago. Die, bitch!"

Raynare threw a very precise light spear that struck the psychopath in the shoulder of his gunslinging arm. He fell to the ground and howled in pain. Asia ran over to Raynare. "Dohnaseek, protect Asia!" She ordered, to which the fedora man nodded. However, before she could finish him, a massive energy spike ensued in her senses as hundreds of exorcists teleported right in front of them as well as the one person she hated more than anyone. "Kokabiel..." She snarled.

Kokabiel frowned at the sight of Freed rolling on the ground in pain with a light spear sticking through him. He then glared at Raynare, who shivered in fear. "Raynare, you had one fucking job. I never thought you would betray me, so before I kill you, I do have to say congratulations on doing such a good job at selling your false loyalty to me so perfectly. Now I'll give you and your friends two choices: Hand over Asia Argento, and I'll make your death as painless as pos-"

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" A terrifying voice, amplified through the use of magic, screamed. It was Gabriel who appeared directly behind the devilish Fallen Angel, and it wasn't just her. Azazel was next to her, frowning at his insubordinate former subordinate.

"Mother?!" Raynare shouted in shock. Her comrades were also surprised, but it didn't end there. More magical circles appeared with Sirzechs and Grayfia Gremory stepping out, and out of one particularly large circle came the person she loved. "Issei!"

Issei looked behind him and gave her a bittersweet smile, determination in his eyes, his Boosted Gear already equipped. "Raynare, Stay back and protect Asia! We'll handle this!" Raynare, seeing the Boosted Gear, simply nodded as she and her comrades got on the defensive.

Kokabiel was now utterly annoyed, his plans foiled, but he wasn't a suicidal maniac wanting to face against such impossible odds. "Kill them all!" He ordered his exorcists before teleporting away. He wasn't expecting them to succeed at killing any of them now, but maybe they could severely injure someone important such as that Sekiryuutei brat.

Gabriel huffed in annoyance at Kokabiel's cowardice before she sighed. She smiled. "Azazel, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias... Thank you for coming. Don't hurt the small group of Fallen Angels under the Jesus Christ crucifix, my daughter and her friends are there."

"Um, ladies? There's something I need to say," Dohnaseek spoke quietly, not wanting the Gremory Devils to hear him, catching the attention of the other three Fallen Angels as well as Asia. "In case we need to retreat, I thought the four of you should know that I know a place in Tokyo that Shemhazai set up as a safe haven for Fallen Angels. It is a very well kept secret by magic that even Kokabiel doesn't know of its existence because Shemhazai created it when he was suspicious of what Kokabiel was up to. It's basically Grigori #2. Shemhazai only entrusted Azazel and Baraquiel with this knowledge."

Issei was the only other person who heard this. He dodged a sword aimed for his stomach, elbowing an exorcist hard in the face and breaking their jaw, knocking them out before he turned to Dohnaseek. "Then go there right now. When this fight is over, we cannot risk having you or these other Devils attack you."

"What?! What about you, Issei?!" Raynare said in worry, to which Issei smiled.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. Now go!" They teleported away.

"Issei where did your girlfriend go?" Rias asked.

"I told them to take Asia somewhere safe, somewhere far away."

Vali was the first to launch an offensive. He sent a vicious punch that knocked out one of the exorcists before he backflipped over two exorcists to dodge their swords. Issei immediately rushed in to help his friend.

Irina picked up a blueish-gold sword that a blue-haired girl handed her. "This is Durandal. Take it. My name is Xenovia Quartet, and Gabriel brought me here since I wield the holy sword Excalibur, but Durandal won't obey me. It's looking for a new master. I'll just have to use my Holy Sword then."

Irina nodded and smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Sirzechs and Grayfia decided to help Rias while Azazel and Gabriel toyed with a small group of exorcists outside. In truth, they were stalling since all four of them wanted to see how powerful the Sekiryuutei. Grayfia, however, was a little worried for her nephew.

"Power. Power! Please, I need your POWER!!!" Vali screamed as he headbutted one exorcist and jumped back to dodge a sword.

Issei did the same thing and landed with his back touching Vali's. "You good, bro? You look tired."

They were both panting. Vali grinned a battle-crazed smile. "Speak for yourself. I'm just fucking getting started!"

**["If it's my power you want, then you can have it, partner! You have more than proven yourself to be a worthy host! Go kick their asses! DIVINE DIVIDING!"]**

Vali's entire body turned flashed white and his right arm transformed into a white gauntlet with a dark blue gem in the middle. He couldn't reach his Balance Breaker yet, much like Issei, but he was happy since this was a start.

"The White Dragon Emperor, and he's fighting alongside the Red Dragon Emperor?!" Sirzechs shouted. Grayfia almost collapsed from shock and had to grab her husband's arm for support.

Vali turned to Grayfia. "Auntie, don't worry about me. You helped raise me until I met Issei, remember? It's thanks to you that I'm such a badass."

**("About damn time that your host reached his first evolution, Albion. Oh, and Albion and I made peace with each other, mainly because our hosts are great friends. Our hosts can't seem to reach Balance Breaker yet, but these two never quit.")**

**["You're goddamn right, Ddraig."]**

This was unheard of, peace between the Two Heavenly Dragons, but the present leaders of the three factions were elated to hear it. Now all they needed to do before they could sign a peace treaty among themselves was to find and kill Kokabiel, but that will be easier said than done.

Issei smirked. **("BOOST!")**

"Albion, what type of power can I use?" Vali asked as he grabbed an exorcist by his face and chucked him into another group of exorcists.

**["Your ability is to divide the power of anyone you come in physical contact with in half every 10 seconds. That power is added to you, making you freakishly stronger and faster."]**

Vali smiled. The exorcists still standing shit themselves. This battle was over before it even began.

Issei, meanwhile, was focusing on something Ddraig told him the day he unlocked his Boosted Gear.

**Flashback**

**("Focus partner.")**

"I'm trying, but it's hard to concentrate when I haven't rubbed one out in a while!"

Ddraig sighed in annoyance.

Issei smiled nervously. "Alright, I'm sorry! I'll focus."

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and did as Ddraig said.

**("Now, imagine it. Spitting out water is like the sensation of when you choke after dipping your head in a pool, but instead, imagine that water to be fire. Now imagine that fire to not be painful. I can tell you're afraid to try to breathe fire, but don't be. My past hosts have described it as nothing more than taking a really heavy, long, and concentrated exhale. It's like meditating with your eyes open. If you can breathe out a huge ball of fire, you will also be able to control it, but in order to do so, you have to be connected to your inner self on a very deep, spiritual level. By inner self, I mean both your own mind as well as me. Think of yourself as Ddraig; you are not human but rather a fearsome Dragon! The world shall tremble underneath your feet! WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE, ISSEI HYOUDOU?! WHO DO YOU WANT TO KILL?! WHO DO YOU WANT TO PROTECT?!")**

**Flashback End**

Issei was trying to do what Ddraig told him to again, except this time, he was focused, especially being in a battle to the death. This time he succeeded. A massive ball of fire spewed from his mouth, surprising everyone but Vali, who simply smirked. Once Issei ran out of breath, he immediately grabbed hold of the flame like a rope with his Boosted Gear, and he twirled it around over his head, but gently and gracefully. He brought the flames downwards with a quick flick of his wrist aimed at 50+ exorcists. They screamed in agony as they burned to death, which Issei did his best to ignore. This was the first time he was killing someone after all, but he was doing this to protect Raynare and Asia. Issei then took a slow, massive inhale, sucking up all the flames that disappeared into his nose as he closed his eyes and exhaled with his mouth to make sure no flaming balls of death came spewing out. He opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him in astonishment.

Suddenly, the fatigue of what he just did hit him full force due to a lack of enough training, and he was about to collapse and lose consciousness when Irina sprinted over and caught him. He put one hand around her and shifted his weight to lean onto her shoulder a little, looking over at her gratefully. "Thanks for the save." She nodded.

"Impressive, Sekiryuutei. What's your name, and if I may ask, why are you here?" Sirzechs, ever the peacemaker, inquired.

Issei smiled at him offered his hand to shake, to which the older gentleman did so. "My name is Issei Hyoudou. As you have already heard, due to my death, I am the newest addition to your sister's peerage." Sirzechs nodded. Issei didn't want to tell him that his girlfriend is one of the Fallen Angels that retreated.

Issei turned towards Azazel, who he recognized as one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels. "Azazel, my girlfriend killed me, but she only did so under Kokabiel's orders, so please forgive her."

Azazel smiled. "Issei, it is not my place to judge Raynare, it is the woman next to me, her mother." He gestured to Gabriel.

"MOTHER?!" Sirzechs and Grayfia yelled. "I thought Angels didn't have children because they would fall if they had sex?" Sirzechs inquired.

Gabriel nodded. "That is true, but God is Raynare's father, and we did not have sex. He simply willed her into existence."

Rias spoke, "Um... I don't mean to interrupt, but the crazy exorcist from before is still alive." Rias gestured to the now unconscious Freed.

Sirzechs nodded. "You can go home, Rias. I'll have him healed enough to live for an interrogation." Rias nodded, and her peerage teleported away except for Issei. "Grayfia, I still have some paperwork to take care of, so would you be a dear please and take him to the underworld, ready him for interrogation?"

Grayfia bowed. "Of course, my liege."

"I'll help," Azazel said, an unusually serious looked adorning his face. "There's something we need to ask him, something I am suspicious of, and I am sure that Sirzechs knows what I am getting at."

The Satan in question nodded, and the three of them teleported away.

"By the way, where is Raynare and the three Fallen Angels with Asia?" Gabriel asked Issei, who was surprised.

"I told them to teleport somewhere far away and protect Asia. I thought you knew the location of your daughter 24/7. Was I wrong?"

Gabriel raised both her eyebrows. "What gave you that idea?"

Issei panicked. "I-I um... Well, it's just that you seem to like stalking your daughter. No offense."

Gabriel pouted playfully and huffed as she teleported to home.

. . . . . . .

Issei, Vali, and Irina decided to race each other home on foot without the use of magic, agreeing that it would make a good workout and that all three of them need better stamina. They ate a rather large healthy meal for dinner that Issei cooked, which was beef curry with rice and lots of vegetables as a side.

After the three of them took turns taking a bath, Issei asked all three of them to meet him in his room. Vali sat in Issei's computer chair while Irina layed down on the left side of the bed leaving Issei in the middle.

"So what's up?" Vali asked.

Issei smirked. "Ddraig told me that the Boosted Gear has gotten more and more powerful because its different wielders have infused it with specific sacred gears, meaning right now, I have my own sub-sacred gears. I was wondering if your Dividing Gear has something similar."

Vali's eyes widened. "Actually, it does. Albion told me. I can't tell what they are though since I have no way of knowing." He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

"I have an ability called Stonehenge that allows me to see someone's stats if they're an ally or enemy. It tells me almost everything about you as well as myself. Do you want me to read yours?"

Vali looked up in surprise, but he immediately nodded. "Yes please."

"Stonehenge!" Issei began reading outloud.

_Vali Lucifer Description:_

_Current Height- 5'8"_

_Current Weight- 120 lbs_

_Current Physique- Lanky, lacks muscle._

_Current Occupation(s)- Student, White Dragon Emperor._

_Personality- Kind but has a more difficult time controlling his anger than Issei_

_Hobbies- Reading manga/light novels/visual novels. watching anime, working out, and fighting._

_Skills- Fast learner at fighting, meaning he levels up quite fast._

_Intelligence- 86/1000. 100_ _is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

 _Sanity- 92/1000. 100_ _is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

_Weapon of Choice- Hand-to-hand and Magic_

_Age- 15_

_Race- 50% Human, 50% Devil_

_Current Number of Wings- Two Draconic, but has yet to unlock them_

_Class- Heavenly Dragon_

_Fighting Style- Warrior (example- Assassin, Mage, Stealth, etc)_

_Sacred Gear(s)- Divine Dividing, Divine Retribution, Divine Judgement, and Divine Obliteration_

_Sacred Gear(s) Abilities + Levels:_

_Divine Dividing= When the wielder comes in physical contact with another, they can use this to divide the person's power every 10 seconds (level 1), Juggernaut Drive (level 0), Scale Mail (level 0), Dragon Shot (level 0), Ascalon (level 0), and Revelation Barrier (level 0), Fire Breath (level 0), Overall level of Divine Dividing is 1/_ _∞_ _._

_Divine Retribution= Consumes 500 of the users mana within 15 minutes, or 33 mana per minute, but gives them terrifying speed that even a God cannot keep track of. Requirements not yet met. Divine Dividing needs to have all of its seals completely removed in order to unlock._

_Divine Judgement= Unleashes all of the users stored up energy into a massive but precise nuclear-sized explosion that destroys everything it touches, but without the radiation of an actual nuke. Consumes 1,300 mana. Requirements not yet met. Divine Dividing needs to have all of its seals completely removed in order to unlock._

_Divine Obliteration= Can create a black hole of any size the user desires. A supermassive black hole consumes 3,250 mana. Requirements not yet met. Divine Dividing needs to have all of its seals completely removed in order to unlock._

_Potential- Base potential of Dragon God without boosting power, Unlimited potential with boosts._

_Level- 12/_ _∞_ _. 10_ _is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

 _HP- 106/_ _∞_ _. 100_ _is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

_Magical Affinity- Fire, Teleportation, and Barriers. Obviously. You're a fucking Dragon._

_Magical Level- 1/_ _∞_ _. 0 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

 _MP/Mana- 2/_ _∞_ _._ _0 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

 _Athleticism/Stamina- 100/_ _∞_ _._ _100 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

 _Strength- 83/_ _∞_ _._ _100 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

 _Toughness/Durability- 251/_ _∞_ _._ _100 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

_Weaknesses- The people you care about, and his own lack of self-preservation in a fight._

_Diplomacy/Negotiation- 25/1000._ _100 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._ _I guess peace is rarely an option, you battle maniac!_

 _Intimidation- 310/1000._ _100 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

 _Charm- 210/1000._ _100 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

_Family Members/Pets- Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory (Aunt), Euclid Lucifuge (Father, deceased), Asako Himamori Lucifuge (Mother, deceased), and Rizevim Livan Lucifer (Paternal Grandfather)_

_Notable Ancestors- Rizevim Livan Lucifer (Paternal Grandfather, leader of Old Satan Faction)_

_Friends- Issei Hyoudou and Irina Shidou_

_Allies- Rias Gremory_

_Enemies- Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Kokabiel_

_Current Goal(s)- Get strong enough to be Issei's equal and to avenge the murder of your parents by killing your Grandfather_

. . . . . . .

Vali sighed. "I... I see. I need a little time to wrap my head around all this." He left Issei's room.

"Issei, can you read mine?"

"Sure. Stonehenge!"

_Irina Shidou Description:_

_Height- 5'4"_

_Weight- 107 lbs_

_Physique- Very feminine with little to no muscle mass_

_Current Occupation(s)- Student_

_Personality- Kind, somewhat of an airhead._

_Hobbies- Praying_

_Skills- Cheering other people up_

_Intelligence- 80/235._ _100 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

 _Sanity- 150/235._ _100 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

_Weapon of Choice- Bible first, but if peace isn't an option, violence second. Durandal is the sword that was given to Irina by Xenovia Quartet, who said that it was looking for a new master._

_Age- 15_

_Race- Former Human, Reincarnated Angel_

_Current Number of Wings- Two, but she has yet to unlock them._

_Class- Ultimate Class Angel_

_Fighting Style- Supporter/Defense (example- Assassin, Mage, Stealth, etc)_

_Sacred Gear(s)- None_

_Sacred Gear(s) Abilities + Levels- None_

_Sacred Gear Overall Level- None_

_Potential- Ultimate Class Angel, Ace of Spades_

_Level- 12/240. 10 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

_HP- 105/240. 100 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

_Magical Affinity- Light-based weapons_

_Magical Level- 2/240. 0 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

_MP/Mana- 7/240. 0 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

_Athleticism/Stamina- 63/240. 100 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

_Strength- 60/240. 100 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

_Toughness/Durability- 100/240. 100 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

_Diplomacy/Negotiation- 228/240. 100 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

_Intimidation- 40/240. 100 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

_Charm- 230/240. 100 is max for almost all pure-blooded humans, however, a few extremely rare ones may develop abilities._

_Weaknesses- Issei_

_Family Members/Pets- Touji Shidou (Father), Kana Shidou (Mother)_

_Notable Ancestors- King Arthur_

_Friends/Allies- Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer_

_Enemies- Issei's and Vali's enemies_

_Current Goal(s)- Word hard and make her way up through the ranks of Heaven_

"King Arthur is my ancestor?! That's amazing!" Irina fangirled.

Vali stuck his head into Issei's room. "Don't lose any sleep over it, Irina. You're the type of person to get too excited over something that she can't sleep."

"S-Shut up, you!" She threw a pillow at Vali, who barely dodged, laughing nervously.

. . . . . . .

Somewhere in the underworld, Azazel concentrated as he constantly used a small portion of his magic to keep the lunatic, Freed Sellzen, who is now awake and gagged by a piece of cloth, completely still as Grayfia treated his wound using her own abilities.

Grayfia made a quick phone call through a magic circle. "Sirzechs, he is ready to be interrogated."

Sirzechs teleported to his wife's location, and assessed the situation before he sighed. "Good grief, I'm already tired. Let's get this over with."

Azazel nodded. He rubbed his goatee with his free hand. "You two can do the talking, then. I'll make sure he doesn't try anything. I will also dispose of him once we're done since he is the result of the sick, twisted work of Kokabiel, who has left me with quite a mess to clean up."

Sirzechs and Grayfia nodded. Sirzechs cleared his throat and took off Freed's gag. "Listen here, this will be a lot less painful if you work with us, so why don't you come right out and just tell us who you and Kokabiel work for? What are they trying to achieve?"

Freed chuckled. Usually, he would insult these 'shitty Devils', but he didn't want to push his luck and get tortured to death. "Let's just say, there will be nothing but," He stopped to lick his dry lips, "Khaos..."

Sirzechs' eyes widen a little. Grayfia spoke, "I see. We've heard rumors of the terrorist organization's existence, but we didn't think they were real until what happened today. Those exorcist goons Kokabiel brought with him were very well trained elite warriors and could have severely injured or even killed someone less skilled than those in our group. Unfortunately for Kokabiel, even our most inexperienced warriors, such as the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou, were able to outmatch all of those exorcists combined."

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes at Freed. "Any chance you will squeal about the location of Kokabiel's hideout or the Head Quarters of your Khaos Brigade?"

Freed joker cackled. "Nope."

Azazel spoke. "I think we got what we need." He proceeded to behead the man.

**To Be Continued**

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

_**Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)** _

_**Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)** _ _  
_

_**Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)** _

_**Akeno Himejima (Knight)** _

_**Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)** _

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

_**Ravel Phenex (Bishop)** _

_**Natsuki Murayama (Pawn)** _


	5. Lone Wolf

**Author's Note- Before I begin this chapter, I just want to say the reason I ship IsseixRaynare as my favorite High School DxD ship came from me thinking what could have been of their relationship? In canon, it is revealed that Issei is a dense protag because they put some cheap shit in there by saying that Raynare put a curse on Issei's heart before she died, which is such a stupid cop out. What would be the point of Issei still being in love with a girl that murdered him and a good friend of his many months later when she clearly showed no remorse whatsoever? I would like to think of what happened if she actually felt bad, and before Rias kills her, she accepts her imminent demise while telling Issei that she actually really enjoyed their date and that she killed him because of my fanfic's plot, which is that she was forced by Kokabiel, and that would be a good reason for Issei to still love her many months after her death. Like, I get so frustrated with the canon story details because I feel like the author of the source material is just saying, "Devils and Angels Good! Fallen Angels Bad!" It reminds me of Harry Potter with J.K. Rowling's extreme prejudice against any student in the Slytherin household; the evil of a few cannot represent the whole picture, and I wish the author of High School DxD told that exact moral through Raynare by making her only slightly evil but still a victim instead of pure evil for no fucking reason, which is what I am doing here since Issei's blood is on her hands, but in this story, she never wanted to kill him and was forced to by Kokabiel. If Raynare is killed by Rias while showing true guilt and that she may have had feelings for Issei, then that would be a good reason for Issei to be traumatized and for him to hate himself to an extent. Otherwise, what purpose does canon Raynare serve at all? Fanservice and forcing Issei into the supernatural world? That's it?**

**Anyway, I am completely skipping the training for the rating game and Riser arc because they are focused on Rias, and she is boring as shit. Rias only kisses him on the cheek as a friendly gesture at the end instead of the lips.**

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 3: Lone Wolf** _  
_

**Timeskip A Few Weeks**

Issei had been training with Rias' peerage like crazy and had freed the redhead of her arranged marriage by kicking Riser's ass. Vali and Irina trained with them too. The only member of Riser's family that was upset was his father, and from Rias' side, her parents regretted their decision to try to force such a relationship on their daughter. 

A week had passed since Issei crashed the would-be wedding. Two new people joined the ORC, one of which Issei saw at the church when they rescued Raynare. There names are Xenovia Quartet and Gasper Vladi. 

The bell rung as school came to an end, and Issei said his goodbyes to his friends since Rias wanted to talk to him in the ORC. Even Murayama waved at him shyly, to which he did the same as he made his way out, earning many looks from his fellow female classmates. 

Arriving at the ORC Issei was about to open the door when he heard a conversation about him. Issei was surprised to hear an unfamiliar girl's voice until it dawned on him. It was Ravel Phenex, Riser's little sister. To him, she seemed like a nice person, but he wasn't sure what else to make of her. 

"Please let me join your club, Rias-senpai!" Ravel bowed. 

Rias blinked in surprise. "I... I'd be more than happy to have you, but why the sudden request?" 

Ravel blushed as she looked up at the red-haired Devil. "I, well... I wish to get to know Issei better and be his friend. Plus, since he is the Red Dragon Emperor, maybe I can learn a few things from him. Of course, if you let me join, I'll offer my support to you, but only in emergency situations." 

Rias sighed and nodded. Recently, she has begun to feel really strange around Issei. Her heart beats fast, and she feels very self-conscious of her appearance and behavior. She realized that she is now in love with Issei, and as a pure-blooded Devil, this complicated things greatly since the selfish side of her wanted Issei all to herself but couldn't have him since he loves Raynare, a Fallen Angel. 

At that moment, Issei decided to open the door and walked in. He smiled at Ravel and pretended to be surprised by her presence. "Oh, hello Ravel! What brings you here?" 

She smiled. "I am joining the Occult Research Club. It seems Rias-senpai already approved of my request." 

Issei walked up to her with a smile and patted her head. "That's great! We can eat more snacks and drink tea together." Koneko glared at this display. 

Ravel blushed and lowered her gaze shyly. "Y-Yes! I would like that very much." 

. . . . . . .

Another week passed, and in that time, Issei noticed some very odd behavior coming from Rias. Whenever he would call her, "President," she would give him an indifferent look that was almost hostile. Ddraig never voiced his opinion, and Issei didn't confide in him. 

**A/N: This next scene is from a season of the anime that I have not yet seen. I have only seen the first three seasons.**

One day at the ORC, Issei was finishing a conversation with Ravel's mother. Vali wasn't present, deciding to go home after school ended.

"Take care of my daughter, Sekiryuutei. She loves being with you more than anything~" Lady Phenex teased. 

Ravel blushed. "M-MOM!" 

Issei chuckled and scratched the hair on the back of his head sheepishly. "I will. I promise."

Lady Phenex grinned. "That will be all." She ended the magical call. All of a sudden, Rias abruptly stood up and headed for the exit. 

Issei grew nervous. "P-President, where are you going?"

Rias' hair covered her eyes, and in typical anime fashion, this usually meant that she is upset. "Issei... What am I to you?" 

Issei cocked both of his eyebrows upwards in confusion, but he answered honestly. "Huh? Well, um... You're my King, and-" 

"YOU IDIOT!" She screamed at him as she ran out, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

...

Issei was stunned. He turned to the other members of the ORC, and was surprised to see most of them glaring at him. 

Kiba sighed and facepalmed. "Geez, Issei. I know you can be dense, but this? I can understand how the girls feel." 

Issei was beyond confused. "What do you mean?" 

Akeno answered for the Knight coldly. "Because you didn't notice how Rias feels. Isn't it obvious that she has feelings for you? How could you treat her like that?" 

"Mou, Issei! Stop being so dense and learn how to read the mood! This is your fault, so you will have to bare responsibility somehow." 

Even Irina?! 

Xenovia furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Even I, who is very dense and terrible with relationships, could tell that Rias has feelings for you. If you're a real man, you would apologize to her for making her cry like that." 

Before Issei could defend himself, Koneko added, "You're the worst. You are not welcome here until you fix this atmosphere that you created with the President. Leave. Get the fuck out."

Issei regained his composure. "Hey, Gasper... Am I really that bad? Am I in the wrong?" 

The vampire whimpered as he shyly lifted his head out of his box. "I, um... Yes. I think you are in the wrong here," making Issei's hair covered his eyes. 

Ravel, being the only one to not to accuse Issei of anything, opened her mouth to speak. "I-Is this the fault of my mother and I? If so, I am terribly sorry!" 

_'How is this Ravel's fault? She didn't do anything wrong,'_ Issei thought to himself. 

Akeno came up to Ravel and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she replied. "Don't be sorry, Ravel. Issei is the only one to blame here." 

Ravel didn't seem to agree, but she didn't voice it since she didn't want to get shunned. The door opened and Ravel turned her head to see Issei leaving, slamming the door shut behind him. 

. . . . . . .

Issei had enough and ran out of the building, not stopping as he kept running and running far away from the school. He felt attacked, he felt betrayed, he felt hurt, and he felt like his feelings didn't matter, but above all, he felt rage. His eyes turned green as he felt his anger cloud his judgement, and his control over his body slowly slipped. He had no idea what was happening to him. Sweat ran down the side of his face and dripped.

_'What in the actual fuck did I do to deserve getting treated like shit?! After everything I did for them, they decide to shit all over me without explaining?! Fuck them! Fuck them all! I'll kill them and show them to not fuck with me! They wronged me, so I'll-'_

**('PARTNER, CALM DOWN! YOU'RE ACTIVATING JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!')**

Issei stopped to catch his breath. Choosing to sit on a nearby bench, his eyes slowly turned back to normal. Closing his eyes to meditate for a minute, he pushed away most of his rage, but not all of it. He opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, showing a much greater control over the anger he felt. 

A bit of text appeared in the corner of his eye before it disappeared 10 seconds later. _Sanity has decreased by 25% due to Juggernaut Drive and will be totally consumed within 1 hour. Recommended methods for recovery: Meditation or Exercise._

Issei spoke in his mind, his voice stoic contrary to his facial expression. _'Ddraig... I've had my suspicions about something for a while... That day I went on a date with Raynare, that fateful day, I met a strangely dressed woman, like a cosplayer, who handed me a strange piece of paper. I now realize that it was a summoning circle that would bring Rias Gremory to me. Now that I think about it, I am starting to feel like I was played for a fool. Tell me, Ddraig, at the time, exactly how much did Rias Gremory know regarding the violence, the turf war happening in this town between the Devils and the Fallen Angels?'_

Ddraig gulped, not entirely sure if he wanted to know what Issei was going to do once he knew the truth. **('Everything. Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory and younger sibling of a Satan, was put in charge of this territory. She knew absolutely everything, but she did nothing. She kills Fallen Angels indiscriminately if she ever comes across one unless it is someone like Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, or Penemue, and without their knowledge too. She doesn't seem to care if they are one of the good ones or one of Kokabiel's because she hates them all. The Gremory heiress knew that Kokabiel would kill anyone with a powerful sacred gear on Devil territory because he has a history of doing exactly that to make sure no Devil here gets any powerful sacred gear users.')**

Issei clenched his fists in anger, his aura leaking out and frightening a nearby mother walking with her child, scaring them away. _'I see. That bitch!'_ Meanwhile, Rias Gremory sneezed as if someone was talking about her. 

**('Now that you know the truth, what are you going to do? Do you still wish to be in her peerage?')**

Issei blinked as he brought his hands together in thought and looked upwards to the moon, which was a waning crescent on this lovely afternoon. _'I wish to leave this peerage permanently!'_

**('In that case, there is only one way to do so. You will have to purge your Evil Pieces, but in doing so, you will be taking a huge risk since you would have a 50% chance of bleeding to death. Do you still want to go through with this?')**

Issei spoke. _'Yes. Do it. Do it now.'_

A moment later, Issei felt the strength in his arms leave him, and he found it hard to stand. He looked down to see he wasn't bleeding, meaning he wasn't going to die, but he felt like a part of his soul was just ripped away from him, a fragment he never wanted any part of, a disgusting mutation, a mistake. He inhaled and sighed a deep breath of relief before he put the Evil Pieces in an envelope and teleported the Evil Pieces to Sirzechs along with a note that simply said. 'To Sirzechs Gremory. As of May 15th, I am no longer a part of your sister's peerage. - Issei Hyoudou, Sekiryuutei.'

_'So what happens now?'_

**('We train. I will give you a training regiment that requires for you to be far away from society in any location of your choosing here in Japan.')**

_'I see. In that case, let's begin right away, but before I do, I need to go home, grab some supplies, and let Vali know what is going on.'_

Issei ran home, got changed into a track suit, and collected a few supplies such as a fully-filled water bottle with ice, a backpack for any extra items he would need to carry, a tooth brush, several extra pairs of underwear and socks, a hair comb, a battery pack + charger for his phone, and his phone, which he kept off to save battery, leaving it at 100%.

"Vali?" He called out as he entered Vali's room. 

Vali was currently shirtless after a workout. He is starting to develop a six pack and is now studying with his headphones plugged in as he listened to some 2000's rock music from his favorite bands. 

Hearing the door creak open, Vali turned to see Issei in a track suit with a backpack. "What are you, going hiking?" 

Issei chuckled. "Yeah, I actually am. I just wanted to let you know that I left Rias Gremory's peerage. She's a manipulative Devil that you should stay away from. I don't have time to explain everything, but I will when I get back; I am going to be gone for three months to train far from civilization." 

Vali nodded. "Alright, but I want an explanation when you get home. Should I tell your parents and Irina?"

"Yes, and make sure they do not let anyone from the ORC into the house except Ravel Phenex. She is the only one I trust out of all of them." 

. . . . . . .

Issei immediately started running towards the nearest mountain range, far from most of civilized society. 

**A/N: This is the music I imagine playing as Issei trains his ass off right after getting betrayed and then coming back totally jacked XD.**

The training lasted a total of 16 brutal weeks from the middle of May all the way to August 31st, meaning he would miss most of the first trimester of school and would be worrying his parents sick as well as Vali and Irina. Issei ran dozens of miles just to find a secluded mountain, but he got one that happened to be Fuji, the tallest mountain in Japan standing at 12,388 feet. At least the view is beautiful; the top half of the mountain was covered in snow, but it was starting to melt this late in spring. 

Issei felt like his legs were going to give in from the pain. He so badly wanted to lie down and rest, but he didn't want to be lectured by Ddraig. Above all else, he didn't want to be weak. He wanted to be one of the most intimidating forces the universe has ever seen, one not to be trifled with, one that the descendants of his enemies would tell tales about similar to the boogeyman or religious stories about Hell's punishment to scare them into behaving. From this day onwards, no one will ever take advantage of Issei like Rias did ever again! He felt his determination soar despite the pain as a resolute smile crept its way onto his face. 

After setting up camp on the snow-covered Fuji's summit, Issei set up a magical barrier on the entire mountain so that nobody, human or otherwise, could disturb him. He tried to also teach himself how to survive in the wilderness with his bare hands. It took two days in between each day that he had to train in order to rest properly, but he will have to hunt for food everyday. Issei did 40 mile runs, 100 push ups, 100 pull ups, 200 sit ups, and training with a wooden sword he brought with him. After properly stretching, he did the running first thing in the morning of every training day to get it over with. His lungs ached, his everything ached, he was drenched in sweat, and he stinks like shit, but he sucked it up. Of course, magical training was also a must, which he did for a few hours once the sun had set. Then, he went to sleep, earning a full 8 hours of rest and an annoyed Ddraig to wake him up with threats of doubling his training if he doesn't get up.

As for meals, Issei stuck with eating a strictly healthy diet with some protein here and there but mostly fish, fruits, and vegetables he found in the wild. On rare occasions, Issei managed to hunt down a deer, but they're some of the hardest to catch. No matter what he did, he tried to consume at least 3,250 calories a day to gain weight, mainly muscle mass within these three months. It was painful to try to force his body through a massive physical change in such a short amount of time, but if normal humans that join military boot camp can do it, then he definitely can. 

Two days later, Issei did some reckless exploring and found a hidden cave on a the dangerous cliffside of the mountain. The cave held a never-ending amount of water that came from two streams, forming a waterfall along with a small river that emptied into the valley below. Issei decided to use one of the streams as a shower, despite the fact that the water was freezing, meaning he would have to use magic to keep his body warm. After several failed attempts, he managed to catch a few fish with a spear he cultivated out of a bamboo tree. 

Night time came, and Issei practiced whatever magic Ddraig had him do. He was trying to get him to reach his Balance Breaker form, but he wasn't strong enough yet. Ddraig, seeing his inability to succeed, decided to up his training more and more every single training day. After runs, Issei had to tug something via rope on his way back up to Fuji's summit. Issei started small with a boulder and gradually increased the weight to an abandoned 18 wheel semi-truck. He knew a rope wouldn't support a semi, so he decided to push it up the mountain instead of pulling it. By the end of the day, he was so tired and hungry, and he barely managed to finish his meals. He brushed his teeth with his electric tooth brush, even when the battery ran out, and then went to sleep.

One day, he was hunting fish when he suddenly sensed something dangerous headed his way. Looking up, he saw a grizzly bear strolling his way. 

_'Oh shit. Ddraig, a grizzly bear! Those things weigh up to 1,000+ lbs and can easily hunt someone down and eat them alive! What do I do?!'_

**("This is a perfect opportunity to train, partner. Fight the grizzly bear. Kill it. Eat it.")**

He gulped. A grizzly bear could easily maul a normal human being to death, but Issei is not normal. "BOOSTED GEAR!" Issei shouted! The gauntlet appeared on his arm, and he started boosting. 

**("BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!")**

The grizzly bear roared, about 100 meters upstream, and charged towards him, taking the shout as a challenge. 

Issei grit his teeth. Biding his time until the grizzly was close enough, he boosted five times. Considering that as good enough, Issei charged at the grizzly, his speed greatly enhanced from boosting so much. Cocking his fist backwards, he threw a precise and calculated punch with his left arm, the one covered by his gauntlet, right into its face. It stumbled backwards from the force. 

The grizzly was stunned by the blow, and Issei began wrestling with it, holding it by its arms, careful to not let its claws or its jaw get to close to me. 

"DRAGON SHOT!" Issei yelled, hoping he was strong enough to use the technique. Fortunately, he was. A magical projectile launched towards my target, and the bears face blew up. It roared in agony and fell to the ground, instantly dying.

"Um, Ddraig? How exactly was that training? That was so easy."

**("It wasn't. Now you have more weight to add to your truck for training. I did say I will thoroughly whip you into shape.")**

Issei's face paled. "You sadistic bastard!"

Ddraig merely laughed in amusement at his host's physical torment.

. . . . . . .

The date is August 31st, the last day of Issei's training before he heads back. He did it. He's finally strong enough to reach Balance Breaker. He noticed that his one Devil wing is gone. Now all of his wings shimmered a fiery-orange hue, that of Draconic wings. 

This time, Issei was pushed to the limit by Ddraig so hard that he grew an extra pair of wings, totaling four wings. 

"... Hey, Ddraig. Is it possible for me to be turned into 100% of a Dragon while retaining my human form?" 

**("It is. You would need to give me every little piece and organ of your body. Every little quark and molecule would need to belong to me, but the process is excruciatingly painful, one that you would need to stay awake for the change to happen, otherwise you could pass out and cause complications from the incomplete transformation. Are you sure you really want to risk that?")**

"Do it. I want to be a Dragon in every essence and fiber of my being. I want to be as powerful, if not more so than Aunt Ophis and Uncle Red." 

. . . . . . .

Meanwhile, in the Dimensional Gap, Ophis and Great Red smiled at the words of their distant nephew. 

"I wonder who he would want to be more like: his cooler-than-his-wife, handsome, strong, and wild Uncle Red, or his grumpy Auntie?" Great Red teased, smirking. 

Ophis pouted. "... Shut up, idiot."

. . . . . . .

**("Alright then. I will begin now. The process takes about 5 minutes to complete.")**

Issei felt his body begin to immediately tear itself apart and put itself back together. He couldn't stop himself from howling in agony, lucky that no one could hear him. His head felt like it was going to burst. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack from the heavy, burning sensation. His lungs also felt like they were on fire. As for his lower torso and everything below it, his ribs, liver, kidney, abdomen, bladder, penis, intestines, and ass all felt like they were being stabbed with an unfathomable number of quarter-sized kidney stones, and his legs were no different. Every single one of his muscles doubled in size. _'What am I, the Green Goblin?! This is some freaky shit!'_

When it was finally over, Issei sat there breathing hard, trying to catch his breath.

Issei wanted to know his stats now. "Stonehenge!" He shouted. 

_Issei Hyoudou Description:_

_Current Height- 5'9", an increase of four inches_

_Current Weight- 145 lbs, an increase of 30 lbs_

_Current Physique- Muscular_

_Current Occupation(s)- Student, Red Dragon Emperor._

_Personality- Kind, shy at first, angry if someone he loves gets hurt, enraged makes him the closest average human/dragon version of the DOOM Slayer, never afraid to tell those he's close to how he feels about them, accepts other people despite their faults but can hold onto a grudge if he is betrayed and struggles to forgive those who wrong him; basically imagine Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader from Star Wars but with a much better control over his emotions. Prefers honesty over loyalty. Hates slavery of all kind._ _His determination makes him a force to be reckoned with._

_Hobbies- Working out, reading manga/light novels/visual novels. watching anime, playing videogames, and sometimes watching TV._

_Skills- Fast learner at anything, so good at cooking that he could challenge Yukihira Soma to a Shokugeki and impress Gordon Ramsay._

_Intelligence- 110/1000._ _An increase of 15._

 _Sanity- 102/1000._ _An increase of 2._

_Weapon of Choice- Hand-to-Hand_

_Age- 15_

_Race- 100% Dragon_

_Current Number of Wings- Four_

_Class- Heavenly Dragon_

_Fighting Style- Warrior (example- Assassin, Mage, Stealth, etc)_

_Sacred Gear(s)- Boosted Gear, Gate of Steiner, Stonehenge, and Dragon Perch._

_Sacred Gear(s) Abilities + Levels:_

_Boosted Gear= Double the weilder's power every 10 seconds (level 7), Juggernaut Drive (level 1), Scale Mail (level 1), Dragon Shot (level 1), Ascalon (level 1), Diabolos Dragon (level 1), and Revelation Barrier (level 3), Fire Breath (level 9), Overall level of Boosted Gear is 3/∞._

_Gate of Steiner (1)= The ability to time travel, which seems to center around a mysterious green gem infused on the Boosted Gear._ _Consumes 80 mana per every activation._ _Requirements not yet met. All seals placed on the Boosted Gear must be broken first._ _Level 1/∞. Ability unlocked!_

 _Stonehenge= The ability to see someone else's stats as well as his own. That person has to either be an enemy or someone who is at least friends with Issei. Consumes 0 mana per use. It will instantly unlock once Issei is able to summon the Boosted Gear. To see another being's attributes, enemy or loved one, Issei must encounter them at least once before he is able to see their stats without said being actually being there, as they will be accessible via a database in Stonehenge only visible to Issei, as well as any live changes made to it._ _Level ∞/∞_

 _Dragon Perch= An infinite pocket dimension. Anything of any size or mass can be stored in it. The Boosted Gear must level up enough to acquire it. Requirements not yet met._ _Level ∞/∞. Ability unlocked!_

_Potential- Base potential of Dragon God without boosting power, Unlimited potential with boosts._

_Level- 60/_ _∞_ _._ _Leveled up 49 times!_

 _HP- 750/_ _∞_ _._ _Increase of 645!_

_Magical Affinity- Fire, Teleportation, and Barriers._

_Magical Level- 20/_ _∞._ _Leveled up by 19 levels!_

 _MP/Mana- 502/_ _∞._ _Note- When magic is used, mana is rarely ever depleted, but it also depends on the type of magic. Increase of 500!_

 _Athleticism/Stamina- 700/_ _∞._ _Increase of 600!_

 _Speed- 700/_ _∞_ _._ _Increase of 622!_

 _Strength- 700/_ _∞._ _Increase of 618!_

 _Toughness/Durability- 1248/_ _∞_ _._ _Increase of 1000!_

_Diplomacy/Negotiation- 92/1000._

_Intimidation- 800/1000._ _Increase of 500!_

 _Charm- 750/1000._ _Increase of 525!_

 _Weaknesses- The people he cares about, and his own lack of motivation to work out/train._ _  
_

_Family Members/Pets- Gorou Hyoudou (father), Miki Hyoudou (mother), Unborn Two Older Siblings (deceased), Juzo Hyoudou (paternal grandfather; deceased)_

_Notable Ancestors- Ophis and Great Red (Distant Aunt and Uncle)_

_Friends-_ _Vali Lucifer, Irina Shidou, and Ravel Phenex_

_Allies- Friends_

_Enemies- Whoever is ordering Raynare and quite possibly Raynare herself._

_Current Goal(s)- Get strong enough to stand up to and reconcile with Raynare. Destroy whoever ordered her to kill you._

_Alert! Once you level up a magical ability every level as well as your overall Magical Level, you will be given 1 skill point to upgrade any aspect of any magical ability! The aspect you choose to upgrade can be absolutely anything within the realistic limits of your imagination._

_You currently have 45 skill points to spend at any time you wish! Note that once you begin upgrading any one aspect of an ability, that aspect will double in cost to upgrade again, starting with 1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, etc._

Issei was in a state of shock. _'WHAT IN THE FUCK?! I know I was working my ass off, but this?! This is insanity!'_

"Ddraig, I have not yet tested this time travel ability. What can I do with it at level 1?" 

**("Anything. You control all aspects of time, partner. However, it does have certain limits, but I do not recommend upgrading it yet.")**

"Alright, then I will not upgrade that. What do you recommend I should do here?"

**("Honestly speaking, you need to upgrade the Juggernaut Drive, because if you can decrease the amount of sanity Juggernaut Drive eats, you will become a truly immovable object but combined with a newly unstoppable force. You should at least upgrade it enough to the point that no more than 20% of your sanity is consumed, otherwise you could hurt yourself and other people too.")**

_'So controlling Juggernaut Drive would be like if Batman and Joker worked together, huh. Does that make me Batman, then?'_ Issei grinned and shouted, "STONEHENGE UPGRADE!" 

Pulling his phone out, he turned it on, opened the calculator app, and did some math to find the number of SP he would need to fully upgrade the Juggernaut Drive's sanity consumption: a whopping 1,151,075 SP, and he would need to do it 20x since each upgrade reduces sanity consumption by 5%. In order to upgrade it 16x so that no more than 20% of his sanity is consumed, he would need 72,035 SP. 

_Juggernaut Drive sanity consumption will be reduced by 25% to a total of 75%. One upgrade reduces sanity consumption by 5%. The total cost of doing so (5x) is 31 skill points (1+2+4+8+16), leaving you with 14 SP. Do you wish to continue?_

"Yes."

_'It is going to take forever to fully upgrade it, but I know it will be worth it. I will save all my SP for it. All I have to do is keep training hard in my free time.'_

Issei chose to sit down on the summit of Fuji and watch the sunset as the sky had a few scattered clouds here and there, causing a orange and purple array of colors to fill his view. It was beautiful. As the sun disappeared from the horizon, Issei felt like a new chapter of his life has begun. No one can control him now. 

**A/N: This is where I imagine the song Throw Off The Bowlines by James Paget to end.**

Now, it is time for me to go back home. 

. . . . . . .

The ORC was deadly quiet, save for the sound of Akeno pouring tea for everyone. 

Rias was currently sitting in her seat with both of her hands resting on her forehead, massaging her temple, clearly stressed. _'What have I done?'_ She thought to herself. After everything Issei had done for her, this was how she chose to repay him? By insulting him?

Issei hadn't returned, seemingly vanishing from society, and none of them had any clue where he could be. 

. . . . . . .

Issei was missing. Sirzechs had no idea where he went or why. All he knew was that Issei seemed upset going by the vague letter he left him. Unfortunately, he didn't open the envelope Issei sent him until now, finding it somewhere in his disorganized tower of paperwork on his desk, and he was shocked to find the eight Pawns inside. He decided to ask Rias and her peerage about it. 

Teleporting to the ORC, he looked around to find Rias, who seemed sad. He cared for his sister, but he was not in a good mood right now. "Rias, I read an envelope Issei sent me over three months ago. Care to explain why it contains his Evil Pieces along with a letter saying he left your peerage?"

He dumped the Pawns onto her desk. 

Akeno dropped her tray and lifted her hand to her face in the stereotypical dramatically shocked manner. 

Kiba clenched his fists. 

Koneko's ears drooped. 

Xenovia frowned.

Gasper whimpered and tried to crawl deeper into his box. 

Ravel held her collar above her chest in worry. 

The only ones not present are Irina and Vali. 

Rias was shocked. "W-What?!"

She teleported all of them right outside the Hyoudou house, and they were all about to rush in when they saw him. It was Issei. 

"ISSEI!" They all shouted. 

He looked back at them with a cold glare, making them freeze. "Ravel and Sirzechs... You're the only ones who I will allow inside. The rest of you, leave. Now. If I find any of you trespassing, I will be very upset, and trust me, all of you are far weaker than me now. You don't want to see me when I am truly angry." Issei sighed as spoke to the Satan and the Phenex heiress. "I have to take a quick shower. You can wait in the living room." 

. . . . . . .

As Vali walked in the corridor on the 2nd floor, he heard something that sounded like a sniffle. It was coming from Issei's room. He slowly opened the door to find Irina. She was sitting on Issei's bed, crying. 

Vali scratched the back of his head. "Ah geez." He walked over to his friend and pulled her into a friendly one-arm hug, allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder. 

"I miss him, Vali. I hope Issei's not mad at me." 

She had already explained what happened a couple months ago, and Vali was pissed, but he didn't want to destroy his friendship with the Angel since he was more angry with Rias' peerage than anyone. However, he played dumb when he was asked by the Gremory where Issei is, saying, "I don't know," and they believed him. 

"Issei isn't the type to stay mad at his loved ones. He will be back soon." Vali reassured her.

Speak of the Dragon, and he shall appear. Issei entered his room, surprising both Vali and Irina. "Yo. Wait for me downstairs. Ravel and Sirzechs are waiting in the living room, but I gotta take a quick shower before we talk. I stink like shit." 

. . . . . . . 

One hot shower and a change of clothes later, Issei found himself being clinged to by a somewhat happy Irina with Ravel sitting to his left, feeling a little jealous of Irina's display of affection. Sirzechs sat in front of the three. Vali sat on a couch on Issei's right. 

"What can I do for you, SIrzechs? My friends here will probably need to hear this conversation," Issei said as he petted the Angel who had her face buried into his side. 

Sirzechs nodded. "I would like to know why you quit my sister's peerage." 

Issei narrowed his eyes a little as he thought back on what happened. "I am not exactly sure why, but back in May, Rias' peerage insulted me when she ran out all upset. As for why she was upset, I do not know, but I cannot be in a peerage where the King I did so much for doesn't even tell me what I did wrong, because I really have no idea. All I know is that they never gave me a chance to defend myself. They kept saying that Rias has feelings for me, which is kind of hard to believe going by how she treated me at the time. The only member of the ORC who didn't join in on bashing me was Ravel Phenex. Vali wasn't there, and Irina only mildly scolded me, saying I'm dense, which I admit I am, so I can't be mad at her. Of course, I may be willing to forgive certain members of the ORC, but they have to earn my forgiveness."

He continued. "Another reason I am upset with Rias specifically is because of the circumstances surrounding my death; she knew that the Fallen Angel Kokabiel would have one of his subordinates kill me, and even though I had already told Rias that I do not wish to be reincarnated as a Devil, she went ahead and made me her Pawn without my consent. I feel like I was nothing but a tool for her to use as a means to get out of her arranged marriage, and then to throw away like a piece of trash _(7)_." 

Sirzechs lowered his head and leaned forward, resting his head on one of his hands. He was shocked that his little sister would behave like this, and he blamed the way their parents spoiled her rotten for her being so childish. "I see. In that case, I am sorry on behalf of my sister. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" 

Issei widened his eyes before he thought for several seconds. "I... I want Ravel Phenex to be secured as a member of my peerage in the future. Of course, this is only if she agrees to be in my peerage." He turned to his left and looked at the blonde. "I'm not sure why, but I want her in my peerage. I trust her." He blushed as he realized the reason he was staring at her was because he thought she is cute. 

Ravel blushed and averted her gaze. She squirmed as she shyly nodded. "Yes. I would like to join Issei's peerage." 

Sirzechs raised an eyebrow. "I can do that, but Issei, you're no longer a Devil. How will you add her to your peerage?" 

Issei blinked. "I'm not sure, but I'll figure out a way to make it happen without turning her into a Devil but instead into a Dragon like me. I would rather add her for free because I really do not want to trade anything to her fried chicken of an older brother, Riser." 

"A Dragon? Are you-"

"100% Dragon and no longer Human? Yes." Issei replied, answering Sirzechs' question before he could ask. 

Vali was as surprised as the other three and was about to speak but was cut off by Albion. **["It seems Ddraig has turned his host into a pure-blooded Dragon, but the process of doing so is known to be extremely painful, even more so than giving birth. I have to admit that this proves how admirable his conviction is to get stronger."]**

**("Indeed.")**

Sirzechs sighed. "Then there really is nothing I can do to make you change your mind about rejoining Rias' peerage." He stood up. "Alright, as one of the leaders of the Devils, I have the power to free Ravel Phenex of her status as Bishop to Riser for free, but I am only going to do this once as an apology on behalf of my foolish sister. Again, please forgive me, Issei. I hope you do not hold any grudge against my kind or even me for Rias' actions." He bowed.

Issei waved his hands. "It's fine! I am not that kind of person, so please raise your head. Besides, my best friend is part-Devil, and I know not all Devils are bad." He gestured to Vali, who smirked and gave him a fistbump. 

Sirzechs smiled and nodded. "I gotta go now. I still have so much paperwork to do. Being a leader of the Devils can be such a pain in the ass, especially since the other two Satans are lazy and don't do their share." He complained, to which Issei chuckled as he teleported away. 

Issei turned to Ravel with a smile. "Do you want to move in with me?"

**To Be Continued**

References:

 _(7)_ _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 Episode 4_ quote from the English dub: "I'll use you up and then I'll throw you away like a piece of trash!" - Lelouch vi Britannia. The English dub is amazing, and this is coming from someone who almost always watches anime in Japanese. 

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

_**Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)** _

_**Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)** _ _  
_

_**Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)** _

_**Akeno Himejima (Knight)** _

_**Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)** _

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

_**Ravel Phenex (Bishop)** _

_**Natsuki Murayama (Pawn)** _


	6. Second Chance

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 4: Second Chance**

It is now September. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the flowers are blooming.

"Who is that?!" - Interested Female.

"O. MG. He is so hot!" - THOT.

"I wonder what his name is and if he has a girlfriend..." - Interested Female.

"Does he have a girlfriend? If not, pick me! Pick me!" - THOT.

These were the type of comments Issei was hearing from the ladies watching him. As he entered the Kuoh Academy school grounds, practically every girl on campus who caught sight of him blushed and showed signs of attraction in some way, whether or not they were being THOTs. He couldn't help but smirk to himself though. Over 97% of guys fail to get this type of attention, and this much too. He couldn't help but feel a surge of pride about it.

But more than anything, he missed Raynare. He hoped she is doing okay.

Issei entered the classroom, which just started session a couple minutes ago.

The teacher, Rossweisse, who was in the middle of writing on the chalkboard, blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry, who are you? I don't remember being told that we were getting a transfer student."

Issei sighed. He lowered his briefcase that he was carrying over his shoulder. "Rossweisse-sensei, have you really forgotten me? It's me, Issei Hyoudou. I have returned to resume my studies."

"EEEEEEHHHH!?" Everyone shouted except for Irina, Ravel, and Vali. Ravel has now transferred into Kuoh.

'When did he become so sexy?!' Thought every female, even the more innocent ones.

'Holy hell, he is ripped!' Thought every jealous guy, begrudgingly respecting the Dragon.

Rossweisse blushed. "O-Oh. Um... Where have you been, if you don't mind me asking?"

Issei smiled, melting the hearts of every girl. "Well, I can't divulge all the details, so let's just say that I had some personal issues that resulted in me taking time off from school to go on a journey of self-discovery. Those issues have now been permanently dealt with, and I am back."

Rossweisse replied. "I see. Take your seat, then."

Issei nodded and was about to take his seat when Matsuda charged at him.

"BASTARD! STOP STEALING ALL THE GIRLS!" Matsuda attempted to punch him. That was a mistake. It was at this moment that he knew he fucked up.

Issei, with his eyes closed, confidently dodged the punch and decided to show off his strength a little by jumping and flipping over the bald boy, twisting his body sideways and landing perfectly behind the pervert like a well-trained assassin going in for the kill. Now positioned directly behind his target, he grabbed Matsuda's still outstretched arm and slammed it down as he brought his knee up into it, fracturing every bone in his arm. The pervert cried in agony, but Issei wasn't done because he proceeded to German Suplex him for good measure.

Vali stood up and refereed the sudden fight turned wrestling match. "3! 2! 1! DING! DING! DING! ISSEI HYOUDOU IS THE WINNER!" He yelled in his commentator voice, raising Issei's arm up like he just won a heavy weight championship, earning sighs from the girls and laughter from the boys.

Dusting off his clothes and fixing his collar like a badass, Issei cleared his throat. "Sensei, it appears this bald pervert is in need of an ambulance, as I seem to have accidentally broken his fragile spaghetti-noodle sorry excuse for an arm."

Every guy, save for Vali, was terrified of him while every girl had hearts in their eyes. Irina, Ravel, and Murayama were no exceptions.

. . . . . . .

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DING DING DONG**

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Everyone filed out except for Murayama and Katase.

Katase stood next to Murayama, trying to talk to her about Kendo, not realizing her friend wasn't listening. "So anyway, I started swinging... Wait, what are you looking at, Natsuki?" She asked.

"Hyoudou..." Murayama said as if she were hypnotized.

"Hm?" Katase looked over to the brown messy-haired boy. "Yeah... I see why you're into him. I'll leave you be, day dreamer, but if you're crushing on him, you better ask him out before he announces he has a girlfriend, meaning do it soon." Katase left from the back entrance.

Murayama blushed. She was about to get up and go after Issei, but she decided to sit and watch when Issei suddenly appeared to be upset for some reason. He was scowling at... Rias Gremory? Did they have some sort of spat? Murayama only hoped it wasn't a lover's spat... She eavesdropped on their conversation, hoping it wasn't anything too bad.

Issei was about to leave with Vali, Irina, and Ravel following when he was intercepted by the ORC at the entrance to the classroom. He scowled. "What do YOU want? Didn't I make it clear to you that I do not want to talk to you?"

Rias frowned. "Issei, please listen to us. We want to apologi-"

"Who is this 'we' you speak of? Why don't you speak for yourself, _Rias_?" Issei replied, angrily emphasizing her name. "An apology where you attempt to speak for everyone is meaningless to me because it seems so fake. Let me be frank and say that I do not care about what _you_ have to say, because nothing you say and nothing you try can change time _(8)_. As a matter of fact, let me give you my brutal, honest-to-God opinion on each and every single one of you."

"Issei-" Rias began.

He glared at her and coldly stated. "I will deal with you last, so wait your turn."

Murayama was bewildered. Outside of this group, the overwhelming majority of Kuoh Academy students share the same opinion that they would be very lucky to be in the Occult Research Club just to spend time with Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. Personally, Murayama, while she admires their beauty, doesn't agree with this as she prefers to judge people by their personality, not just their looks. She wondered what happened to make Issei so angry.

First up to bat is Kiba, and this scene could only be described as a one-sided roast. Issei walked up to the pretty boy. "So, you can understand what the girls are going through? Fucking white knight. Not a single man should ever trust a beta simp like you after what you said."

Kiba was shocked. "Wha... Issei, c'mon. I didn't mean it."

"He immediately strikes out and is kicked out of the game by Umpire Issei for his bullshit! Can we get an F in the chat please?" Vali said in his commentator voice, earning a laugh from Irina and Ravel as well as a chuckle from Issei. Even the stoic Koneko covered her mouth to not burst out laughing at the White Dragon Emperor's comment.

"Fufu..." Akeno laughed quietly.

Ddraig cried like a father seeing his kid graduate. **('*Sniff*. I am so proud of you, Issei! You are a true Dragon!')**

Mentally, Issei sweat dropped at this.

Issei glared at Kiba. "You didn't mean it? Is that why you're always sucking up to the other girls in the ORC and agreeing with them, even when they're in the wrong? No wonder Ravel left! As a fellow blonde and an attractive person, a cute one who is actually enjoyable to be around, unlike you," Issei said, turning to the blushing short girl before he turned back to Kiba, "she definitely wants nothing to do with the likes of a fake, two-faced backstabbing son of a bitch like you. By the way, if you don't want people to think you're gay, then get a girlfriend; I speak for all men when I say this, but do you even have any idea how many girls have a crush on you? And people say I'm dense?! Unbelievable. You are such a dickhead who either thinks you are too good for the beauties who throw themselves at you, or you're gay. I can't tell, but I always fucking hated you from the moment I met you."

Second up is Gasper. "I'm disappointed in you, Gasper. I could tell that you didn't mean what you said, but if you really want to be a man, stop hiding and be honest with the way you feel, unlike your bitch of a King, who can't even speak for herself since she is that much of a superficial person."

Rias was offended, feeling her pride take a huge blow, but she stayed quiet. Vali smirked at this.

Next up was the trial of the accused. The defendant's name is Xenovia Quartet. Issei huffed. "Xenovia, explain. In what way does this redhead hold any love for me? She sure didn't act like it the day you said that. You act so superior, waving your little bible around as well as your stupid 'sword of judgement,' but the truth is you are no better than the evil you hate so much. I believe in God too, but I don't worship Him because of people like you, who are part of organized religion. Most of you are hypocrites. Religious nut-jobs like you need to be eliminated; you preach love and acceptance, and yet when you and I first met, you tried to force your beliefs down my throat. You know what I have to say to you and your beliefs? This, bitch." He flipped her off. "Shove your bible up your holier-than-thou ass! No offense, Irina."

Xenovia frowned, knowing he was right.

"Issei..." Irina said softly, understanding his anger, but feeling a little bad for the blue-haired former exorcist. She suddenly yelled, "Objection _(9)_! Your honor, you must not insult our Bible! Please and thank you~"

Issei sweat dropped again.

Fourth on the chopping block was Koneko. Issei glared at her with her hatred, and she trembled. "You, Koneko, I do not give a fuck about. I remember that pathetic 'training' session that your retarded King had us go through before our fight with the Fried Chicken. You kept insulting me, saying how I am such a weakling, offering me no words of encouragement, and when we lost talked, you did the exact same thing. Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, I have my own shit to deal with? That there was a good reason why I never make the first move on girls? It's not fair for girls to always put that responsibility on guys, but now that it is all said and done, you should be happy to know that I will never speak with you and your bitch King ever again. She had her chance as did you, but you blew it. I also did most of the work in your stupid club since you and Rias treated me like a slave. You hate me? Well, the feeling is mutual. I hate you, too."

Fifth to face judgement is Akeno, whose legs were shaking in fear as Issei turned towards her with a sharp glare. "Akeno, what the fuck did you say about it being my fault? I never understood what exactly was my fault since all of you were so busy insulting me. Hell, I never got a chance to defend myself! So fucking explain yourself!"

Akeno opened her mouth to find her words, but she came up empty. Instead, she bowed. "I'm sorry, Issei! Please forgive me!"

Issei was surprised since she is the only one in the ORC who apologized thus far. His look softened, and he gently pet her head and softly said, "You're the only one who has bothered apologizing to me other than Irina and Ravel, and neither of them really did anything wrong. Irina kinda went with the crowd while the only thing Ravel did is be a bystander, which was the only choice she had since she didn't want to receive the same treatment all of you gave me. Akeno, I might forgive you someday, but sorry isn't going to cut it. You will need to earn my forgiveness, because your words hurt a lot. It wouldn't hurt as much if I didn't care about you, but I do, and that's exactly what makes it worse, why I am angry at you."

Akeno looked up at him. "What can I do to earn your forgiveness? I'll do anything as long as we get to be friends again."

Issei sighed. "Well, for starters, do not be blinded by the loyalty you have to your childish King. When your King is being a total idiot, or in this case, a bitch, it should be your job as Queen of said King's peerage to keep them in check, especially when they're abusing their power. That may require some violent discipline."

A sadistic look of sexual pleasure appeared on Akeno's face. "Discipline? I like dishing that out. Fufu. Hear that Rias? Maybe I should whip you." She licked her lips, making Rias back away in fear.

Last to the gallows is none other than Rias. "So Rias, what is this I hear about you having feelings for me? Any man would be delighted to have you if you weren't such a manipulative bitch."

Rias gasped. "W-What do you mean?"

Issei glared. "You knew. You knew that Kokabiel, who has a bloody history of having sacred gear users murdered in this town, would send someone to take care of me to make sure I would not end up as a slave to a Devil. Now that I think about it, dying to one of his subordinates sounds far better than being your slave. Did all of you know she had someone give me a summoning circle in case I died so that she could make me her prized possession?" He asked.

Akeno shook her head. "No. This is the first I am hearing of this, but I know Rias sent Koneko to spy on you."

Issei glared at the nekoshou. "You were following me on my date with my girlfriend? Oh, right. Gabriel said you were. Why?"

Koneko trembled. "Only because Rias ordered me to."

He glared at Rias. "I see... You are despicable, and you are officially dead to me."

Rias gasped. "I-Issei! There's a human listening to us! I'll have to have her memory wiped because of you!"

Issei looked over at Murayama, who stared at him in fear as if to ask, 'What is she going to do to me?'

"Don't worry, Murayama. I won't let her do anything to you." He turned back to Rias. "If you wipe her memory, I'll wipe the floor with your blood. Rip and tear until it is done _(10)_. I don't care if you're the little sister of a Satan, I'll fucking kill you if you try to interfere with her life in any way. Yesterday, I already told Sirzechs what happened, and he apologized on YOUR behalf! Are you that much of a spoiled little bitch that you need your older brother to speak on your behalf? What do you need, a fucking diaper? Grow the fuck up. I am far beyond your control, and so are the people I care about. Stay far away from me, Raynare, Murayama, and everyone else I care about."

Rias ran away in tears.

Kiba looked like he wanted to say something, but after remembering how Issei just grilled into him, he kept his mouth shut, earning a triumphant smile from Vali. He sighed and left to look for his King.

Xenovia followed Kiba, and so did Koneko who carried Gasper, leaving Akeno with Issei's group.

Murayama walked up to Issei. "I... I don't understand. Summoning circle? Reincarnation? Slavery? What's going on?" Issei explained everything to her, and she was shocked. "I... I see. I need to go home and wrap my head around this. Stay safe, Issei."

She kissed Issei on the cheek and gave him a quick comforting hug before she left, leaving behind a blushing Sekiryuutei.

Issei cleared his throat and turned to Akeno. "Anyway Akeno, now that I think about it, you and Raynare look a lot alike. I think you would like her." Akeno frowned. "I know you don't like Fallen Angels, and you don't like that side of yourself for whatever reason, but they're not all bad. Were you aware that Rias likes killing them without the knowledge of the Fallen leaders? Of course, we must not mention it to them, otherwise we could restart the Great War, but what does that make Rias? She's one evil Devil."

Akeno was shocked. "I didn't know that." She lowered her head and grit her teeth in frustration. "I don't want to hate Fallen Angels, but I can't help but harbor resentment towards them because of my father. He... He failed to protect me and my mother when our home was attacked a long time ago."

**Flashback**

"Shuri! Get Akeno somewhere safe!" Baraqiel shouted as he fought off a large group of supernatural beings, mostly Fallen Angels, trespassing on their shrine. He didn't know why they were here or who they were trying to assassinate or even kidnap, but he would do his utmost to make sure his family is safe.

Shuri nodded. "Stay safe, darling!" She grabbed her daughter and ran into the home, locking the door behind her. Little did she know that this is exactly what the attackers wanted. She just signed her own death warrant.

A figure hovered high above the clouds, unnoticed by Baraqiel, smirked as they unleashed a massive barrage of bright blue Holy Lightning aimed at the house. It exploded, instantly killing Shuri Himejima.

Baraqiel was enraged. "NOOOOO!"

The figure smiled evilly. "Let's retreat. We got what we wanted." The figure ordered through a magic circle.

The mysterious silhouette's subordinates nodded and teleported away, not wanting to battle the Cadre-class Baraqiel any longer.

Baraqiel rushed into his home, tossing the destroyed door to the side. Under a pile of rubble, he found his dead wife shielding his unconscious daughter. Silently, he wept as he held them close.

**Flashback End**

"Akeno..." Issei said. "Please... You mustn't blame your entire race for the death of your mother, especially not your father. He was trying to protect you."

Akeno glared at him before she looked back down. "I know. I am sure your girlfriend is a wonderful person, but this is a wound that is going to take time to heal. I'm sorry."

Issei shook his head. "Don't be. You're being a hell of a lot more mature than the other members of your peerage that just left."

Ravel leaned forward. "What if we have her join your peerage, Issei? Maybe once you bring Raynare back, Akeno-senpai can talk to her to start getting used to associating with Fallen Angels again."

Issei nodded. "That's a good idea, Ravel! How about it, Akeno? Would you like to join my peerage? Of course, unlike Rias, I won't force you, but if you agree, we would need to keep this a secret from Rias until I find a way to make a magical contract with all of my peerage members that does not involve the Evil Pieces."

Akeno looked unsure, but she nodded. "F-Fine, but don't expect me to become Raynare's best friend! Got that?" She crossed her arms with her eyes closed.

 _'You're a tsundere now?! Make up your mind for what your personality is!'_ Issei thought.

. . . . . . .

A few days passed, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but Issei was worried about Murayama. He didn't want her to get too involved in the supernatural because he knew he wouldn't always be able to protect her since she is a normal Human without a sacred gear, as far as his knowledge goes. He waited for her to approach him when she's ready for whatever it is she will say.

Approach him, she did. The school day ended, and every Human went home except for Murayama. "Issei? Can we talk in private?" She said, smiling politely at Irina, Vali, and Ravel.

Issei nodded. "You three go on ahead."

Vali smirked. "Right, but while you're at it, please don't tell us afterwards that she asked you out, or else I'll start to feel jealous from the amount of attention you're getting from the girls in this school."

Issei blushed. "Idiot. You get plenty of attention."

Irina nodded. "I agree with Issei. Get yourself a girlfriend, Vali."

Issei chuckled as he led Murayama to the rooftop. Closing the door behind them, he looked at the Kendo Captain. "What is it you needed to talk to me about?" He asked with smile.

Murayama blushed. "I... I want to be a part of your life, Issei. Ever since Junior High, I have wanted to be with you."

"HAAH?! What are you saying?!"

"I am asking you out. Will you go out with me?"

Issei was floored. Murayama, one of the most beautiful girls he has ever laid eyes on, just asked him out. "I... I love to, but I need to talk to my girlfriend Raynare about this first, because there is no way that I would want to break up with her. If she agrees, and so do you, I could have both of you in my harem. If she doesn't, I would have to say no since she is the one I love above all else."

Murayama nodded. "That's fine. If it's a harem, so be it. As long as you love me no matter what, I'm happy."

Issei blushed and scratched his hair shyly, not expecting this development. "It could be very dangerous, you know, with this whole supernatural thing."

"I know."

He looked at her. "And you still want to be a part of my life? Aren't you scared? Anxious? Doesn't the fear of getting yourself involved in a potential war frighten you? Discourage you?"

"It scares me, but it's actually kind of exciting, don't you think?" She said, giggling. She gently took his hands. "You're a very sweet person, and I have already made up my mind. Also, who else could possibly be in this harem of yours in the future?"

 **('SHE'S A KEEPER!')** Ddraig screamed in Issei's head.

Issei averted his gaze, feeling a little embarrassed at her advancements, but happy nonetheless. "Well, my girlfriend Raynare and my best female friend Irina Shidou for starters. I also had a crush on you since middle school, so you're obviously in the mix." He said shyly, making Murayama giggle. "Then there is also Ravel Phenex and maybe even Akeno Himejima."

Murayama whistled at that last one. "Quite ambitious, I see. Akeno-senpai and you? I never thought that would happen, but now it does seem very possible since you are now the 2nd Prince of Kuoh. She also shows no interest whatsoever in Kiba."

Issei huffed. "That's because Kiba may be have the looks, but his personality is a huge turnoff. No matter how many girls try to flirt with him, he politely declines like he thinks he's too good for them no matter how perfect of a girl asks him out. What a dickhead. A man-whore. Knowing Akeno, she probably tried to hit on him when they first met, but I guess he made a terrible first impression."

Murayama giggles. "Soooo... When can I expect a response from Raynare?"

He blinked. "Well, first I would need to find her. She's a Fallen Angel and is currently in hiding somewhere in Tokyo, at least that's what I think. It may take a couple weeks, especially since she excels at stealth. Irina and Vali are still a little upset about my murder. You're not mad at Raynare for killing me, are you?"

Murayama shook her head. "No. From what you told me, it sounds like she's just as much a victim as you because she was forced to kill the man she wuvs~" She said, finishing the sentence in a playful manner, winking at him.

Issei sighs and flicks her forehead, earning an, "Owie!"

"Stop that, you." He said, smirking. She pouted, but they both laugh as they head back.

**To Be Continued**

References:

 _(8)_ " 'Cause nothing you say and nothing you try can change time," - Lyrics from the song To End The Rapture by Avenged Sevenfold

 _(9)_ Ace Attorney

 _(10)_ DOOM (2016)

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

_**Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)** _

_**Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)** _ _  
_

_**Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)** _

_**Akeno Himejima (Knight)** _

_**Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)** _

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

_**Ravel Phenex (Bishop)** _

_**Natsuki Murayama (Pawn)** _


	7. Until Life Do Us Apart

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 5: Until Life Do Us Apart**

Issei was currently sitting in gym class surrounded by Irina, Vali, Ravel, and Murayama. For some reason, the teacher hadn't shown up. He was an older man, a nice one that everyone liked. Despite the fact that he was quite tough regardless of his age, Issei couldn't help but worry since the teacher was now in his late 50's. 

After 10 minutes, the gym doors opened, and in walked a man they have never seen before. He has black hair with golden bangs and a goatee. 

"Yo! So, my name is Azazel, and I am your new P.E. teacher. Your old instructor retired abruptly due to health issues. Nice to meet ya!" 

"EEEEEEEH?!" 

Issei sighed. "Typical dramatic teens," He muttered. 

Azazel smirked. "Let's begin class! Oh, and Issei, I will need to see you after class."

. . . . . . .

Class was over an hour later, and Issei found himself in a small office with the soundproof door closed behind him. 

"So what did you want to see me for, Azazel?" 

Azazel smirked. "Straight to the point, I see. Alright, there are two reasons I wanted to talk to you. Firstly, Sirzechs asked me to spy on Rias, and the easiest way to do that would be to become a teacher at Kuoh Academy; this is because he is suspicious that Rias might be directly responsible for the disappearance of dozens of Fallen Angels here on Devil territory. If she is, she doesn't give any warnings and attacks like a mad dog who thinks she is above the supernatural law. Such behavior is absolutely unacceptable... You wouldn't happen to know anything about this... would you?" He narrowed his eyes at the Sekiryuutei, making the boy sweat drop nervously. 

_'What do I do, Ddraig?!'_

**('It's been nice knowing you, Issei Hyoudou. You and I may not have been partners for long, but at least you were a good host.')**

_'WHAT THE FUCK?! DON'T JUST WRITE ME OFF AS DEAD!'_

Ddraig chuckled. **('I'm kidding. Answer him honestly.')**

Issei cleared his throat, the anxiety of the sudden situation he found himself in made his throat dry. "I actually do know why. Ddraig told me that Rias murders Fallen Angels on her territory indiscriminately, regardless of whether or not they work for you and the other Fallen Seraphs or if they work for Kokabiel. I'm sorry." 

Azazel sighed, closing his eyes before opening them with a grin. "It's alright. I guess now that I got the information I needed, I can't just quit this job; I will need to have a stern talk with Rias and keep her in check. Anyway, the second reason I came here was to tell you how to find your dearly beloved girlfriend, Raynare." 

Issei's eyes widened and he smiled. "You know how?!" He shouted. 

Azazel winced. "Patience, kid. Alright, I'll tell you, but you absolutely cannot tell ANYONE, not even that small group of friends of yours; I cannot risk a squealer squealing." 

Issei nodded. "I understand." 

"The location is the Tokyo Tower's top floor. Go to the café there and, using magic, find the portal that leads to another dimension that contains the Grigori 2.0. The portal is in the kitchen." Azazel handed him a phone. "Keep that phone with you. It's a device I created that no Human government can trace. To access the Grigori 2.0 dimension, you need a password. I change the password every week on 12:00 AM of Monday, so that's why you will need this phone so I can text you the password. The password for this week is..." 

. . . . . . .

Issei did as Azazel instructed. He went to Tokyo under the guise of an illusion magical charm that would make it impossible for Humans to see him. Of course, he wasn't magically powerful enough to use invisibility, but this would suffice. In order to avoid the suspicion of any supernatural creatures, Issei had to stick to less populated routes by any means necessary, even parkour. 

Reaching into a pocket dimension, Issei put on his disguise. It was a long black cape and boots with gold linings, black gloves, and a black mask with a blue visor. Issei felt kind of ridiculous wearing it, but he would do what must be done. 

_(11)_

Issei is seen strolling through the streets of Tokyo as quickly as possible. Although he seemed to be walking casually, he had his guard up since he could tell that he ended up on a bad side of town due to the route he chose, somehow managing to place himself in an alley. Currently, Issei was also a bit lost in thought. 

_'I must prove to myself, and to others that I am strong so that I can protect the innocent since they would be too weak to protect themselves, and no faction would want to get too involved with one another. However, I am now a pure-blooded Dragon, someone who doesn't fall under that rule, so I hope these Fallen don't attack me for their own safety. I am a Dragon, bitches.'_ Issei told Ddraig in his thoughts, causing Ddraig to chuckle a bit from Issei's claim, knowing that he is right. No one would want to fight him now, they would have to be mad, and by mad, Ddraig means insane. They would also have a very bad time _(12)_ doing so. 

Issei stopped when they saw a bunch of guys attacking a girl. Some held held her down while others ripped off her dark coat, but she was still mostly clothed. With Issei's advanced smell, he knew that they did not rape her yet, though he can tell that they were getting close to doing so due to him smelling the men's arousal, which angered Issei greatly. It is time to save a damsel in distress.

"Come on, girl! You said that you are not afraid to die, and yet you are shaking in fear." The guy closest to the girl spoke, but what he did not know was that the girl was not scared, but instead was happy that she was going to die.

As the group of guys were going to indulge themselves with their prey, one of them got a punched in the chin, making that guy fly into a wall and get knocked out. Issei grabbed a thug by his hair, who turned to look at him, only to take a knee to the neck, knocking him out. He then kicked another guy in the face who collided with the rest of the gang and knocked them down, scaring them, and in a few seconds, they were all running off. 

He turned to look at the girl, whose back was turned to him as she sat on her knees. He got concerned when he saw her shaking. For some reason, he felt as if he knew her.

"Are you alright?" Issei asked the girl, who was still trembling a bit. She was mad, which Issei realized the second he looked at her hands, confusing Issei when the realization hit him: the girl was not scared.

"Why...WHY!? I have been waiting to die! I don't deserve to live! I can't live knowing I hurt someone who gave me love but I destroyed it! I fucked up and he probably hates me, I have been planning all these past three months, I say! Three months, and not one time have I even got close to ending my life!" The girl yelled turning around and lifting her head, causing Issei to stop breathing when he sees her face, realizing who it was. Strangely enough, he had almost mistaken her for Akeno, but he soon realized that was not the case. Even though they had very similar-looking features, he knew who this was.

Curly bangs that hovered just over her amethyst-colored eyes, albeit more disheveled, this is the one person that started the whole shit show of a Devil life he had, and it was also his first girlfriend, Raynare...

Though there was doubt at first, he had to admit that it was Raynare. 

Issei calmed himself the second he started to feel a little angry at her for what she did. He looked at her with a melancholic but stoic look that, without his mask, would end up confusing her due to how well-hidden his negative emotions are. She would expect him to hate her, which he has every right to, and yet Issei feels something else entirely. In that moment, he felt disbelief at seeing her so soon. 

"If I may ask, who is this person you are talking about?" Issei asked with a bit of confusion and somehow... Hope. It was small, but he had a small amount of anticipation that she did not hate him at all, that she actually was in love with him like Gabriel said. He wanted the truth from Raynare herself. His question seemed to make Raynare look at him with a few tears and a look of bitter-sweet reminiscence glazing over eyes before she lowered her gaze.

"A boy from Japan...He was so sweet, even if he was a little bit of a pervert on our first date..." Raynare started with a fond look appearing in her eyes, a sad but nostalgic smile on her face. 

Issei berated himself a bit in the back of his mind, knowing that he could have been slightly less flirtatious and had more control over himself; his choice to use those embarrassing one-liners he said to her made him cringe a bit.

_'Did my death really have this big of an effect on her like Gabriel said? Raye...'_

"It was a great first date, and I have huge regrets about how it ended... with me killing him... But it was later found out that he was not dead." Raynare continued, her smile gone, tears rolling down her supple cheeks. Issei grabbed his stomach, feeling an old ghost-like sensation of being stabbed in the gut as Raynare continued. "My God, I wish that I could go back in time and stop myself from killing him. Maybe things would be better, but what's done is done, and yet... Oh! I fucked up! I ruined my chance with a real gentleman, who was husband-material, just to survive under the orders of a callous bastard! Why was I so caught up in my group that I couldn't get outside help?! Why did no one help me until something actually happened?!" Raynare's voice cracked as she cried into her knees.

He was heartbroken to hear her cry as she sobbed. He only felt pain seeing her like this, so he gently hugged her, making her feel surprised that this person she thinks that she just met would do such a thing. It amazed her how open she was with him, but her heart told her to relax. She didn't know that it was Issei, nor the fact that he was intentionally channeling a calming, loving aura.

Issei sighed. In the end, now that he knew the truth that Gabriel was right, he would never let go of his love for this troublesome girl. "Don't worry, Raynare. I forgive you..." Issei softly voiced as he took off his mask with a reassuring and loving smile, shocking Raynare as she gasped and cried into his shoulder. Issei hugged her and let her cry. 

"I-ISSEI! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" She hugged him tight. 

"I could never stay mad at you for too long, although it still broke my heart when you killed me. It would hurt even more if, God forbid, someone like Rias were to kill you right in front of me had Gabriel not shown up and asked for me to save you. I love you too much."

Raynare blushed but smiled happily as tears streamed down her supple cheeks, except this time, they were tears of joy. "I-I love you too." 

After several minutes of hugging, he pulled away from the hug but rested his forehead against hers, staring into her amethyst eyes, holding her by her waist. "Azazel told me I would find you in Grigori 2.0, so what are you doing out here? You nearly got sexually assaulted too, you careless idiot! Don't worry me like that!"

"I... I don't know. I'm so sorry. These past three months have been hard, and I thought I needed time alone away from the other Fallen, away from most people, so I found myself here. I have been lost without you, Issei." She sadly stated, almost like a child getting scolded, pouting cutely but sadly. 

Issei grinned as he ruffled her bangs. "I'm here now, aren't I? Cheer up, you crybaby." He spoke softly, lovingly. 

She smiled brightly. Cupping his cheeks, she leaned forward and took his first kiss as well as her own. They both made out for a dozen seconds when suddenly.

*ahem*

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, they turned to see Gabriel smiling deviously. "I hate to interrupt you lovebirds, but we should really get somewhere more private and have a chat. I would like to talk with my daughter."

Raynare was surprised. "Mother?!" She couldn't hide the surprise and desire in her voice, desire to see her mother again. 

Gabriel smiled at her and spoke a million things without saying them such as, _'I love you.'_

Issei spoke, "In that case, I know a place: the Grigori 2.0. Azazel told me how to access it. Once we're inside, Raye will lead us to where her friends live. Would the Fallen Angels here mind seeing you, Gabriel?" 

Gabriel shook her head. "No... At least I hope not. If they have any issues with me, I will make them not mind me by using a little show of force." She giggled creepily, earning sweat drops from the two lovers. 

. . . . . . .

Now at the top floor, 820 feet above ground, and standing facing a wall in the café's kitchen, Issei spoke the ridiculous password Azazel came up with: "Moe moe, baby. Kiss kiss, bang bang _(13)_." Raynare burst out laughing, and Issei silently chuckled too, confusing the Seraphim. 

"I would expect nothing less of Azazel," Raynare said. 

A tall, rectangular section of the wall jutted out towards them a few inches, and a round, metallic object formed on one side of the shape. It was a door. Issei grabbed it and opened it, causing all three beings to immediately be teleported, the door disappearing behind them. 

Appearing in the Grigori, many Fallen Angels were startled to see a Dragon and an Angel, especially the security guards at the entrance/exit, which was a pure white void from the inside, but Raynare calmed them down. "These two are with me. This Seraphim is my mother, and this Dragon is my boyfriend." 

All those staring went back to whatever they were doing, except for a small group of Fallen who ran towards Raynare. 

"Raynare, are you okay?!" Kalawarner yelled, concerned for her best friend. 

"Are you hurt? Do you need to be healed?" Asia asked, Twilight Healing lighting up. 

Dohnaseek and Mittelt merely smiled sheepishly at the scene.

Raynare waved her hands at them. "I'm fine, you two. No need to worry so much."

Issei, meanwhile, was taking in his surroundings, studying the layout of the environment. The place looked like the huge garden that King Louise XVI and Marie Antoinette had on the grounds of their massive mansion, the Palace of Versailles in Versailles, France. There were also tens of thousands of Fallen Angels going about their day.

Raynare led the group into the mansion. Her four friends stayed behind as she took Issei and Gabriel to an unoccupied bedroom. 

Raynare turned to her Gabriel and got out the word, "Mother," before she was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug by the Angel. 

Gabriel was sobbing. "I missed you so much, my baby. You will always be a baby to me, no matter how old you are. I love you, my little Raye."

Raynare felt her own tears well up in her eyes, a few escaping as she comforted her clingy, adorable, crybaby of a mother. "Mom, don't cry. Shhh." She turned her face to Issei, who gave her a comforting smile and gently wiped away her tears. 

"Like mother, like daughter, huh. A couple of crybabies." Issei said, smirking, earning an adorable pout from Raynare, to which he chuckled and kissed her cheek.

They pulled away from the hug. "Mom, after I became a Fallen Angel and was cast out of Heaven by the other Seraphims, why didn't you ever visit me?! I missed you so much!" She was upset, and rightfully so. No child should ever be abandoned without at least finding out why, even if the parents have good intentions.

"I... I'm so sorry, Raye! They... Michael wouldn't let me visit you. He said our attachment was against the Angel Code _(14)_. I'm so sorry, baby. If there is anything I can do to earn your forgiveness and to make up for the time we lost, please tell me..." Gabriel pleaded.

Unbeknownst to the two, Issei clenched his fists in anger. _'I'm going to fucking kill Michael! He sounds like an uptight, strict dickhead. How dare he not let Raynare see her mother?!'_

Raynare wanted to be upset, wanted to hold a grudge for a little while, but her mother raised her to not be so childish. "It's okay, mom. If there's anything you can do to make it up to me, it's for you to spend more time with me as a mother and daughter should."

Gabriel's eyes sparkled. "T-Thank God, or rather, thank you, my little Raye! You truly are the purest Fallen Angel ever!"

Issei chuckled at the woman's antics, which made her blush since she forgot that they weren't alone. She cleared her throat and said, "Right, I will leave you two lovebirds alone. Don't get too comfortable now; I don't want to be a grandmother already. Bye bye~" She teleported away, but not before she winked at them. 

Raynare blushed and pouted, earning a snicker from Issei. "You're not you when you're hungry _(15)_!" He joked, handing her a candy bar. 

She sighed. "Why did I fall in love with you again?"

Issei smirked. "Uh oh, I sense something. By any chance, are we about to start arguing like an old married couple, my dear? Or shall I call you my little Raye?" He teased playfully, earning a laugh from her as she hugged him.

"This is why I love you. You make me smile more than I ever have in my entire life. Issei, I am so sorry for killing you and for lying about my identity."

"I know," He said softly. "Before I came here, Gabriel told me that not only were you crying, you were praying for forgiveness from me and for me to be accepted in Heaven. Thank you, and I love you too."

"I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself for what I did to you, my sweet Issei." She said, looking down. 

Issei cupped her chin and made her look up at him. "Oh no, you don't. Don't start crying again after how hard I worked to make you smile," He said, winking at her, expecting her to laugh but earning a blush instead. He turned serious. "Raye, if you want forgiveness, which I already gave you, you have to start by forgiving yourself and learn to live with what you have done. You feel guilty, I get it, but you have to accept it. Accept who you are and move on so that we can start living the rest of our lives together." 

_**('Very wise words, partner. You have earned my praise.')**_ Ddraig said, sniffling like a proud father, making Issei sweat drop in his mind. 

Raynare sighed again. "You're too good for me. I don't feel like I deserve you."

Issei pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, smirking. "You're right, you don't deserve me, but I, your friendly neighborhood Sekiryuutei, am rather generous to take you as my lover, aren't I?" He joked, earning a cute small pout from her. He chuckled and stole a brief kiss from her soft lips and proceeded to pick her up and carry her like a bride, earning a giggle from her. "Let's go home, Raye." He began taking her back the way they came, a 30 minute walk.

"Yes, let's," She replied, feeling blissful at being treated to such a romantic gesture by the one she loves. "By the way, Issei, have you been working out? You're way more muscular than I remember, and you have gotten a lot taller in such a short time, too." 

Issei chuckled. "I wouldn't call it a workout. Ddraig calls it training, but I call it a sadistic punishment, Draconic bootcamp style. I went to Fuji and trained for three months straight, learning how to survive in the wilderness. Regardless, I am a lot stronger now, and I don't even have that Gremory _bitch_ 'training' me, if you can even call what she did to me before her arranged marriage a 'training' session. What a weakling." 

Raynare looked at him with worry and softly said, "Did you... have a fight with her?" 

Issei nodded. "Yeah, kinda. It's more like I permanently left her peerage by purging my Evil Pieces after Rias and her entire peerage insulted me. I am no longer a Devil nor am I a Human. I am now a pure-blooded Dragon, and pretty soon, I will figure out a way to create my own Draconic peerage." 

Raynare was surprised, but she felt so elated. She rested her cheek on her future King's chest. "I'm glad you're free of the Devils... Wait, I do get to be a part of this future peerage you speak of, right? And who else is joining?" 

Issei chuckled. "Of course you do, my future Queen. As for who else is joining, the younger sister of Riser Phenex, Ravel Phenex, will be my Bishop and has already agreed to join; she moved in with me after I offered her a place in my home." 

The black-haired beauty pouted, to which Issei chuckled and kissed her forehead. 

"Do you want to move in too?" She nodded shyly. "In that case, I could use magic to create another room in the house for you, if you want." 

She shook her head. "No. I want to live with you in your room, if you don't mind." 

He smiled and nodded. "More closet space, then. Anyway, the next girl that wants to join is a Human classmate of mine by the name of Natsuki Murayama. She will be my Pawn, and she has already expressed interest in joining, to which I agreed. She even asked me out. By the way, is it okay with you if I have a harem and add both of those aforementioned girls?"

Raynare smiled. "Sure thing. Just don't have too much fun without me."

Issei nodded. "Yes ma'am; you are my number one priority, and no matter what happens, I will love you more than any girl, even if I end up in multiple relationships. Honestly speaking, I don't want too many girls in my harem, otherwise it would be too exhausting to keep everyone happy. I'm thinking of having around a dozen girls at most. As for the others I want to add, I will need to persuade an Angel and friend of mine by the name of Irina Shidou to be my Rook since her speed is high but strength is low." 

He continued. "Then there is Akeno Himejima, the Queen of Rias Gremory; she is the only one who apologized for what happened when they humiliated me. She can be selfish, and at that time, she was blinded by her loyalty to her master, but now, that is no longer the case. By the way, do not go around telling supernatural beings that I plan to add Akeno to my peerage, nor Humans that I want her in a harem; that will cause me a headache since Rias wouldn't stop bitching." 

Raynare sighed. "Of course I won't. Who do you think you're talking to?" 

Issei laughed as he stepped into the exit, and they were teleported back to Tokyo Tower. "Who indeed, my mysterious little Raye." 

**To Be Continued**

References:

 _(11)_ Zero's outfit from Code Geass

 _(12)_ Undertale

 _(13)_ Steins;Gate 0 English Dub

 _(14)_ Star Wars Jedi Code. There are three major factions in Star Wars when it comes to the Force, and they are the Jedi, the Sith, and the Grey Jedi. The Jedi believe that any use of the Dark Side is evil, and that any relationships/attachments can lead to the Dark Side. If I were a Star Wars Force user, I'd be a grey Jedi since the Jedi are corrupt. In this story, I am making the Angels a lot like the Jedi in this sense. 

_(15)_ Snickers slogan

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

_**Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)** _

_**Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)** _ _  
_

_**Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)** _

_**Akeno Himejima (Knight)** _

_**Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)** _

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

_**Ravel Phenex (Bishop)** _

_**Natsuki Murayama (Pawn)** _


	8. Ancient Treasure

**Volume 003: Baby Steps**

"Things are moving quicker than expected for Issei due to the looming threat of the Khaos Brigade, and he must act quickly in hopes of getting stronger. He acquires his own peerage but has barely any time to adjust to life with them as he meets new faces and Kokabiel makes his move."

**Table of Contents:**

Chapter 6: Ancient Treasure

Chapter 7: God's New Playground

Chapter 8: Tsun

Chapter 9: Change

Chapter 10: Rescue The Little Sister Part 1 of 2

Chapter 11: Rescue The Little Sister Part 2 of 2

Chapter 12: Complete Set

Chapter 13: Hell In Kuoh

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 6: Ancient Treasure**

"Can any of you tell me what you saw? What is the key to defeat the Doom Slayer?" Satan asked his six Demon Generals. 

"P-Perhaps it would wise t-to team up and fight him altogether, sire?" One of them spoke. This one goes by the name of Asmodeus. Asmodeus is a cunning, manipulative liar that can infiltrate any organization and steal any information his Lord desires. He is a Goblin with horns to signify his place amongst the Demon hierarchy, short black hair that is slicked back, and a goatee. He held a magical staff of some sort. 

Satan grunted in response. "You would be half-correct, Asmodeus, but therein lies the problem: even if all seven of us and our forces fought against the Slayer at the same time, we would still be no match for him in the slightest, even with me at the frontlines." This shocked all of his Generals, but they knew that what he said was true. "The other half of the answer is that we need new allies to partner with us other than Demonkind, a force led by someone as smart and as powerful as me. I have no clue who that could be, so if any of you know someone like that, speak now, or else we will have to search for this mysterious being from scratch." 

The next Demon to speak was one of with experience leading an Army: Belial. Most of his body is that of a very strong Human alpha male except for his hoof-like feet and his demonic head. His hideous face was covered by an armored helmet similar to that of any ancient Human barbaric tribe, and the top of his head had two horns protruding from both sides. 

"My Lord, I have heard whispers of an extra-dimensional being that is as you described. He is said to be just as powerful as you, but not more. There is not much else I know about him." 

Satan leaned forward in interest. "What is his name?" 

Belial gulped, hoping he wouldn't be punished for withholding information. "His name is Thanos, milord. I have heard some nickname him, 'The Mad Titan,' but I am not sure why." 

"Hm," Satan grunted and turned to his next two Demon Generals. 

First was Belphegor. This one is like a very large imp with big, bullish horns and massive claws. He has two very short wings on either side of him as well as many sharp scales on his shoulders, arms, and hips. A Human would confuse this terrifying creature for an alien or maybe even something out of a horror folktale. 

Then there was Astaroth, a being who looked Human but at the same time clearly wasn't since he could be mistaken for a cosplayer. Upon first laying eyes on him, most would feel chills. The aura he exudes is nothing but fear and calm domination. Astaroth has flat slits for something akin of a nose, dark red eyes, curvy demonic horns on either side of his head with a crown on top, and wore nothing but black skin-tight clothing. All of that is in his casual appearance as his final form is something far more sinister.

These two Generals excel in stealth and reconnaissance. 

Satan stared at them with wide, sharp eyes. "Belphegor and Astaroth, the two of you are to find this Thanos. Summon me to your location when you do, but do not attack him. I can tell you ache for someone's blood, but have patience. Soon, the Demons will have their revenge. Soon, we shall defeat the Doom Slayer."

He sent the two Generals away while the other four stayed behind to guard their Lord. 

. . . . . . .

Issei woke up the next morning, feeling much happier than he has been in a long, long time. He tried to get up but couldn't due to a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, he found Raynare clinging to him, still asleep. He remembered yesterday's events and smiled as he ran his fingers through her long black hair, admiring it. She was almost entirely naked, the only article of clothing being a magenta balconette bra that struggled to contain her large breasts, which poked against Issei. One of her legs lay splayed out on top of him. 

He blushed and averted his gaze. Looking at the clock, he panicked when he saw that they were going to be late. 

"Raye, wake up. We're going to be late." He gently shook her awake. 

She rubbed her eyes as she looked up at him in confusion, still half-asleep. "Issei? What is it?" 

He blushed at the sight, finding her current appearance too sexy, and her behavior adorable. Shaking that thought away, Issei grabbed her shoulders. "We are going to be late for school. Today's the day you transfer to Kuoh Academy. I still have to talk to the Student Council President." 

She looked at the time, and they both got up. Rushing to put on their clothes, brushing their hair, and eating a quick snack for breakfast, they ran to school. Issei had no trouble running, but Raynare was starting to run out of breath, so she stopped for minute to recover outside of the classroom. Class had just started again, so they would be interrupting.

"You need to train a lot more if you're going to be my Queen," He said to her softly. He took her hand. "Are you ready?" He received a nod and proceeded to walk in with her, earning many jealous looks from everyone. The guys were jealous of Issei getting such a beautiful girl in a relationship with him. The girls were jealous of Raynare for being so close to Issei. Rossweisse-sensei was confused. 

"Yes, Rossweisse-sensei. This time, we do have a transfer student, although she still has to go through the process." 

Rossweisse stopped writing on the chalkboard. "In that case, go ahead and introduce yourself, young lady, and then answer a few questions from any curious classmates."

Raynare nodded. "Hello everyone. My name is Raynare Hyoudou. I am Issei's girlfriend. Nice to meet you." 

"EEEEEH?!" 

Motohama's hand shot up first while standing up too. "Prove to us that you are Hyoudou's girlfriend! How do we know you aren't faking this thing like some paid actor?!" He said in disbelief, remembering how he thought that Issei would be the quiet kid that no one would want to talk to. 

Issei smirked. _'Here we go.'_

Raynare narrowed her eyes at the bespectacled boy. "Oh my, you dare question my love for Issei?" She turned to Issei, cupped his cheeks, and kissed him on the lips, earning gasps from the Perverted Duo. Issei pulled her close and made out with her for several seconds before pulling away. Rossweisse blushed at the scene, her eyebrows quivering. Motohama promptly sat down, adjusting his glasses. 

Aika Kiryuu raised her hand. "Why is your last name Hyoudou, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I didn't have a last name before I met Issei because I never knew my parents, and because Issei is my future husband," She replied proudly, earning a blush from Issei and a chorus of "Awwww!" from most of the girls. The only one who didn't join in was Irina, who glared a little at Raynare, feeling jealous for reasons she wasn't entirely sure why. 

Murayama was next. "In a fight, what would be your weapon of choice and why?" She was hoping to recruit Raynare to the Kendo Club but was disappointed when she replied. 

"I'd go with a spear because there is something spiritually badass about sparring with a spear, rolling around in mud during training." 

Issei thought to himself, _'You and Edward Elric would get along great.'_

Matsuda raised his hand, earning groans from the girls. "What are your feelings on the possibility of Hyoudou making a harem?" 

"I wouldn't mind as long as he still loves me," Raynare replied, earning looks of surprise from everyone who thought she would want him to herself. She explained, "My childhood was very different from what most of you have experienced. Nobody ever truly loved me like Issei has, so I would be more than happy with the amount of affection he gives me, even if it's limited by a harem."

Rossweisse cleared her throat. "That's enough questions. Raynare, you may sit in front of Issei. Irina, I will have to ask you to move up one seat." 

Irina pouted and moved up one spot. They walked to the back corner of the class. Vali usually sat in front of Issei, but he immediately moved back one spot. Issei nodded at him gratefully as he took Vali's former seat and Raynare sat right in front of Issei at Irina's former seat, putting Issei in the typical anime protagonist chair: the second to last row from the back of the room and right by the window. 

Issei leaned forward and whispered in Raynare's ear, "The girl in front of you is my friend Irina, and I think she doesn't like you for some reason." 

Raynare smirked. "Sounds like she is jealous that I get to have you all to myself." 

. . . . . . .

Lunch time came, and as much as Issei would like for Raynare to be able to chat with Irina, he needed to actually have her go through the transfer process. Currently the two of them, hand-in-hand, made their way towards the Student Council. Knocking on the door before opening it, the Devils inside were immediately on guard at the sight of a Fallen Angel. However, unlike the Occult Research Club, the members of the Student Council would not attack a Fallen Angel without reason. 

Except Saji, who had different reasons. Perverted reasons. "DAMN YOU, HYOUDOU! STOP SHOWING OFF ANOTHER HOT GIRL, BASTARD!" 

Issei raised an eyebrow. "... First of all, do not ever try to flirt with my girl. Secondly, who are you again?" This caused Saji to make a noise like he got punched in the gut. 

**("Partner, that loud one is the wielder of a sacred gear that holds the soul of a Dragon named Vritra. I believe I have already told you this.")**

"Sorry Ddraig. It's not my fault that he is so forgettable."

Sona blinked at them, putting her hands together in front of her face to display her serious leader side. "Issei Hyoudou... You have caused me many headaches since Rias won't stop complaining about your absence. Why have you quit the Occult Research Club? More importantly, why have you brought a Fallen Angel to this school?" 

Issei smiled politely. "I quit the ORC because I was nothing but a tool to them; they shit all over my feelings for no reason, and I am now a pure-blooded Dragon, so nobody fucks with me. As for your second question, this lovely beauty here is my girlfriend. I wish to have her enrolled here at Kuoh Academy." 

Sona looked at Raynare, who nodded. "What's your name?" 

"I go by Raynare Hyoudou. About my last name, I never had one before. It is nice to meet you." Raynare hesitantly offered a handshake, hoping the Devil won't attack or shun her. 

Sona sighed and stood up, returning the gesture with a polite smile. "My name is Sona Sitri, and I am a Devil as well as the King of every Student Council member as my peerage. I go by Sona Shitori in front of Humans. Welcome to Kuoh Academy. By the way, if I were you, I would avoid Rias Gremory and her lackeys as much as possible; last I was told, Governor Azazel is under the guise of a gym teacher's role here, and he was suspicious of her as a prime suspect in the disappearances of dozens of Fallen Angels in her territory. The suburbs of Kuoh belong to her, and she is the only Devil that holds the rights to any territory here. As for me, I only wish to uphold the peace." 

Raynare nodded. "I understand. I can already tell that you make a great Student Council President." She began filling out paperwork before handing it to the Devil.

Issei spoke. "There's one last thing I wanted to talk to you about. I was hoping I could create my own club." 

Sona raised an eyebrow. "You would need at least four people to join as well as a club advisor." 

Issei responded by handing her a form. "I already have taken care of it. It will be named the Supernatural Investigation Club, or SIC for short."

On the form were the signatures and roles of the following people:

_Issei Hyoudou - President_

_Raynare Hyoudou - Vice President_

_Ravel Phenex -_ _Executive Board Director_

_Vali Lucifer - Administrator_ _  
_

_Natsuki Murayama - Treasury Manager_

_Irina Shidou - Secretary_ _  
_

_Professor Rossweisse - Club Advisor_

"I only asked Rossweisse-sensei to be my advisor in name, and voila," Issei explained. "We have also made our own building for our club on the exact opposite side of the ORC." 

Sona nodded. 

Issei and Raynare were about to leave when he remembered something. "By the way, Ms. Sitri, I know you are a very busy person, but is there any chance you can take some time out of your schedule to regularly play chess with me, maybe once a week? I once heard Rias say that you are an excellent tactician, so I would love to learn from the best."

Sona adjusted her glasses, surprised by his request. "That should be fine. We can play two matches at lunch every Tuesday." 

Issei nodded. "Have a good day." 

As soon as the pair left, Tsubaki turned to Sona. "Why would Hyoudou want to play chess with you? Is he a masochist? I have played over a thousand matches against you and have never won." 

"Hm. Either he just wants to sharpen his mind when he is going into a fight so that he can think more strategically, or he is creating his own peerage. From the actions he has taken, my guess is both. I wonder how he will go about doing that since he is no longer a Devil." 

. . . . . . .

While on the way to their new club's building, Issei said to Raynare, "This is just a random thought, but if I am the leader of the club, you and Ravel are essentially my Generals in military terms. Vali is my Colonel, Murayama is a Sergeant, while Irina is a... Private? Poor Irina." Raynare laughed. 

The building they arrived at was meant to be an insult to the Devils; it was a church, a large spire with a height of 181 feet towered over the campus and over the Gremory, a cross on the top. This was very fitting for a Dragon like Issei since it also somewhat resembled a castle. The only ones who could enter were those in the club since Issei magically infused the door to only unlock for those he trusts, such as club members and potential peerage candidates. By now, Vali had turned himself into a pure-blooded Dragon too, so he didn't have to worry about his former Devil side reacting negatively to the religious artifacts anymore.

Entering the church, all of the other club members were already there. They all collectively got up as if waiting for Issei and Raynare, worried about them. 

"So? What did the Sitri heiress say?" Vali asked. 

"Raynare's transfer was approved, as was our club." 

They all cheered, and when they quieted down, Ddraig spoke. **("There is something all of you should know, including Issei. I am detecting a Draconic energy signature.")**

Ravel tilted her head. "Is it something of concern or danger, Red Dragon?" 

**("No. As a matter of fact, it is very far away. I could be wrong about this, but I think I just found the method that Issei needs to create his own peerage and turn you girls into Dragons. Shall I teleport you there, partner?")**

Issei nodded. "Yes, do it. All of you stay here for a few more minutes. This will probably be quick... Hopefully... Maybe..." 

Vali furrowed his eyebrows. "It better." 

Issei chuckled as a swirl of green light enveloped him, apparating him far away. 

. . . . . . . 

When Issei came to, he found himself in a historical place he never thought he would ever get the chance to see: the Great Pyramids of Egypt.

**("Partner, you're going to need to dig a hole about a few hundred feet. The place we need to get to is right underneath your feet, but it is obviously buried in sand.")**

Issei nodded. "WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!" The armor of his full form cover him within a second, his four wings sprouting. 

Issei then dived head first into the sand, burying his face in it. He flew downwards, using his body as a drill, easily moving aside millions of small pebbles. Suddenly, there was no more resistance as Issei fell along with a large chunk of sand from where he came. Adjusting himself midair, he landed on his feet and slowly stood up. Studying his surroundings, he saw that he's in an underground cavern. In the center of it was a monolith in the shape of a Dragon. 

Issei walked up to it when it suddenly opened its mouth and dropped something, as if it were waiting for him specifically. The object it dropped was a small wooden box about the size of a laptop, almost like a mysterious board game. 'Could it be?'

Engraved on top of the box were the words, _'For our nephew Issei Hyoudou. - Uncle Red and Aunt Ophis.'_

Issei gulped as the latches that magically held the box in place unlocked due to his presence. He opened the box to find a chess set along with a folded note. Picking it up and unfolding it, it read as follows:

_'Issei, if you become powerful enough to choose your own path and have your own peerage, this Draconic chess set will call out to you specifically. Right now, as you can see, these Draconic Pieces are Gold in color because they are not in use.'_

Issei looked at the pieces and picked one up. He could immediately tell that it is made of glass.

_'When a Draconic piece is in use, it glows green as you can see in this picture we have attached.'_

_'When a Draconic piece in use is Mutated, it glows blue. Blue represents the hottest flames possible too, so that's pretty Dragon-like and awesome.'_

_'Be careful for who you choose to join you on your path. This is also the only Draconic chess set out there. It is also our way of saying 'Fuck You' to the Devils. Love, Uncle Red and Aunt Ophis.'_

Issei put closed the box and stored it away in his pocket dimenison. "Dragon Perch. Let's get out of here, Ddraig."

They teleported back to the clubroom. 

. . . . . . .

"So, what did you find?" Raynare asked. 

Issei pulled the box out of his pocket dimension and dropped the box on the ground. "This, my friends, is the only Draconic chess set in existence. It only appears to react to me, meaning a person can only join my peerage under my approval." They were silent for a minute before Issei spoke again. "Shall I test out my King piece?"

They all nodded at him and watched with interest as Issei took out a gold King piece and put it to his chest. It began to magically glow as Issei let go of it. It floated and moved towards his chest, turning blue before disappearing in his chest five seconds later. 

"It turned blue?" Irina said. 

Issei smirked with his eyes closed. "Hm. That means it mutated. A mutated piece is even stronger than the normal ones." 

A scroll of text appeared in front of him. _'Congratulations on acquiring a King piece! You have begun your journey of putting together your own peerage. Usually, a normal piece doubles a new peerage member's power, a Queen's power triples, and a King's power quadruples, but because your King piece mutated, your magical abilities and magical level have increased by 8x. All mutated pieces add a multiplier of 2x. For example, if you have a Pawn who takes four Pawns, and three of them mutate, that Pawn's magical capabilities will increase by 24x.'_

Issei's jaw dropped. "My magical abilities... went up by 8x..." 

Vali's eyes widened. "I'm leaving to train, then. I can't let my rival be more powerful than me." 

As Vali left, Albion spoke to him. **['I'm afraid that Ddraig's host is already far more powerful than we could ever hope to be.']**

Issei spoke, "STONEHENGE!"

_Issei Hyoudou Description:_

_Current Height- 5'9"_

_Current Weight- 145 lbs_

_Current Physique- Muscular_

_Current Occupation(s)- Student, Red Dragon Emperor._

_Personality- Kind, shy at first, angry if someone he loves gets hurt, enraged makes him the closest average human/dragon version of the DOOM Slayer, never afraid to tell those he's close to how he feels about them, accepts other people despite their faults but can hold onto a grudge if he is betrayed and struggles to forgive those who wrong him; basically imagine Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader from Star Wars but with a much better control over his emotions. Prefers honesty over loyalty. Hates slavery of all kind._

_Hobbies- Reading manga/light novels/visual novels. watching anime, playing videogames, and sometimes watching TV._

_Skills- Fast learner at anything, so good at cooking that he could challenge Yukihira Soma to a Shokugeki and impress Gordon Ramsay._

_Intelligence- 130/1000._ _An increase of 20._

_Sanity- 270/1000._ _An increase of 168._

_Weapon of Choice- Hand-to-Hand_

_Age- 15_

_Race- 100% Dragon_

_Current Number of Wings- Eight, an increase of four._

_Class- Heavenly Dragon_

_Fighting Style- Warrior (example- Assassin, Mage, Stealth, etc)_

_Sacred Gear(s)- Boosted Gear, Gate of Steiner, Stonehenge, and Dragon Perch._

_Sacred Gear(s) Abilities + Levels:_

_Boosted Gear= Double the weilder's power every 10 seconds (level 56), Juggernaut Drive (level 8), Scale Mail (level 8), Dragon Shot (level 8), Ascalon (level 8), Diabolos Dragon (level 8), and Revelation Barrier (level 24), and Fire Breath (level 72). Overall level of Boosted Gear is 24/∞. an increase of 19!_

_Gate of Steiner (1)= The ability to time travel, which seems to center around a mysterious green gem infused on the Boosted Gear._ _Consumes 80 mana per every activation._ _Requirements not yet met. All seals placed on the Boosted Gear must be broken first._ _Level 8/∞._

_Stonehenge= The ability to see someone else's stats as well as his own. That person has to either be an enemy or someone who is at least friends with Issei. Consumes 0 mana per use. It will instantly unlock once Issei is able to summon the Boosted Gear. To see another being's attributes, enemy or loved one, Issei must encounter them at least once before he is able to see their stats without said being actually being there, as they will be accessible via a database in Stonehenge only visible to Issei, as well as any live changes made to it._ _Level ∞/∞_

_Dragon Perch= An infinite pocket dimension. Anything of any size or mass can be stored in it. The Boosted Gear must level up enough to acquire it. Requirements not yet met._ _Level ∞/∞. Ability unlocked!_

_Potential- Base potential of Dragon God without boosting power, Unlimited potential with boosts._

_Level- 100/_ _∞_ _._ _An increase of 40!_

_HP- 975/_ _∞_ _._ _Increase of 225!_

_Magical Level- 160/_ _∞._ _An increase of 140!_ _  
_

_Magical Affinity- Fire, Teleportation, and Barriers._

_New ability learned: Invisibility, Portal Rip, and Deflection! Invisibility lasts for ten minutes. Portal Rip can take you to your own dimension where time is paused in your home dimension. Deflection can deflect certain magical attacks back at enemies._

_Mana Consumption: Portal Rip= 100 mana. Invisibility= 15 mana._ _Fire= 3 mana._ _Deflection= 2 mana._ _Barrier= 2 mana._ _Teleportation= 1 mana. Note- Mana is recovered as time passes all the way up to your current max mana. Your current recovery rate is 325 mana per hour._

_MP/Mana- 2502/2502, max possible is_ _∞._

_Athleticism/Stamina- 2000/_ _∞._ _Increase of 1300!_

_Speed- 1785/_ _∞_ _._ _Increase of 1085!_

_Strength- 1620/_ _∞._ _Increase of 920!_

_Toughness/Durability- 1248/_ _∞_ _._ _700 is Dragon-like._

_Diplomacy/Negotiation- 392/1000._ _An increase of 300!_

_Intimidation- 840/1000._ _Increase of 40!_

_Charm- 900/1000._ _Increase of 150!_

_Weaknesses- The people he cares about_ _  
_

_Family Members/Pets- Raynare Hyoudou (First Girlfriend), Gorou Hyoudou (Father), Miki Hyoudou (Mother), Unborn Two Older Siblings (deceased), Juzo Hyoudou (paternal grandfather; deceased)_

_Notable Ancestors- Ophis and Great Red (Distant Aunt and Uncle)_

_Friends-_ _Vali Lucifer, Irina Shidou, and Ravel Phenex_

_Allies- Sona Sitri_

_Enemies- Kokabiel_

_Current Goal(s)- Train your peerage, kill Kokabiel and his subordinates_

_Once you level up a magical ability every level as well as your overall Magical Level, you will be given 1 skill point to upgrade any aspect of any magical ability! The aspect you choose to upgrade can be absolutely anything within the realistic limits of your imagination._

_Skill Points:_

_Alert! You have 255 new SP!_ _  
_

_You currently have 269 skill points to spend at any time you wish! Note that once you begin upgrading any one aspect of an ability, that aspect will double in cost to upgrade again._

_Upgrades done:_

_Juggernaut Drive Sanity consumption. One upgrade reduces sanity consumption by 5%. Sanity consumption now at 75%. Remaining SP required to fully upgrade is 32+64+128+256+612+1,224+2,248+4,496+8,992+17,984+35,968+71,936+143,972,+287,744+575,488= 1,151,044 SP. In order to upgrade it so that no more than 20% sanity is consumed, SP required is_ _32+64+128+256+612+1,224+2,248+4,496+8,992+17,984+35,968= 72,004 SP._

Issei couldn't believe his eyes. Not only did he learn Invisibility and two more abilities he badly wanted to try, but he received four new wings just from a mutated King? He immediately upgraded Juggernaut Drive Sanity consumption. 

_Upgrades done:_

_Juggernaut Drive Sanity consumption upgraded 3x. One upgrade reduces sanity consumption by 5%. Sanity consumption now at 60%, a 15% reduction. Remaining SP required to fully upgrade is 256+612+1,224+2,248+4,496+8,992+17,984+35,968+71,936+143,972,+287,744+575,488= 1,150,820 SP. In order to upgrade it so that no more than 20% sanity is consumed, SP required is_ _256+612+1,224+2,248+4,496+8,992+17,984+35,968= 71,880 SP._

_You currently have 45 skill points to spend at any time you wish! Note that once you begin upgrading any one aspect of an ability, that aspect will double in cost to upgrade again._ _  
_

"Irina, do you want to join my peerage?" Issei asked out of the blue, surprising his friend. 

"Huh?! I-I um... Would I lose my status as an Angel? Would that make me a reincarnated Dragon, or a pure-blooded Dragon?" Irina asked. 

"You would become a reincarnated Dragon, but instead of being a pure-blooded Angel, you would be a half-Angel, half-Dragon," Issei responded. 

Irina nodded. "I... I see. In that case, I will join you!" 

Issei nodded. "Then I will begin putting the pieces I have assigned to each of you, starting with my Queen." 

He turned to Raynare, who nodded. He sat down on a bench and gestured to his lap, and Raynare laid her head down on it, facing the ceiling. Issei pet her head to make sure she felt comfortable. 

The other girls blushed at the scene. Murayama had stars in her eyes, looking supportive. Ravel looked embarrassed. Irina looked jealous. 

Issei slowly lowered the Queen piece to her chest. He gulped. _'Her boobs are too big! They're in the way!'_

Draig sighed. **('Focus, partner.')**

The Draconic Piece began glowing, and Issei let go of it. It turned green and disappeared into her chest five seconds later. Raynare kissed Issei on the lips for a minute before she she stood up. 

Irina was about to go next, but Murayama beat her to it. "Me next! Me next!" This earned an annoyed look from Irina and a chuckle from Issei. 

He repeated the exact same process with Murayama. Placing a Pawn on Murayama, it glowed and hovered over her chest, but it didn't disappear. 

**("She will need more than one Pawn, partner.")**

Issei nodded and placed a second, making both of them glow green and disappear. Murayama kissed him, too. 

Issei repeated the process with Irina, and then Ravel, giving Irina a normal Rook and Ravel a normal Bishop. Both of them also kissed him on the lips, much to Raynare's amusement. She started the tradition, and Murayama continued it. 

As they finished, the door suddenly burst open. It was Akeno and Rossweisse. 

"Akeno? Rossweisse-sensei? What are you girls doing here?" Issei asked. 

Akeno looked at Raynare and then turned to Issei. "We would also like to join your peerage, Issei."

Issei was surprised. "I can understand Akeno, but Rossweisse-sensei too? I didn't know you were connected to the supernatural." 

"I am. I am an Asgardian Valkyrie, and Odin's right hand." 

**("Partner, she has substantial potential and would make a great Rook.")**

"What about Akeno?" 

**("Make her your Knight. While her strength and magical abilities are good, her speed needs a boost.")**

Issei nodded and repeated the process with the other two ladies, now standing up. Akeno ejected her Evil Piece, luckily not dying, and kissed Issei for a good minute after getting knighted. Rossweisse didn't kiss him, though. Both received normal Draconic pieces without mutations. 

"Ara ara, does this mean everyone here is in Issei's harem? Fufu..." Akeno received nods, albeit shy ones from Irina and Ravel. 

Rossweisse blushed and shouted at Akeno. "N-Not me!" 

Akeno licked her lips. "Not yet..."

"So, this leaves me with unused Draconic Pieces in six Pawns, a Bishop, and a Knight..." Issei said out loud, thinking to himself, not noticing both Raynare and Akeno clinging to his arms as he sat on a bench. Akeno rested her legs on Issei's while Raynare rested her head on his shoulder.

"What happens now?" Raynare asked. 

"Well, earlier when I made myself King, I used my Stonehenge ability which, for those of you that don't know, allows me to see everything there is to know about my friends, enemies, and myself. It said that I gained a new ability called Portal Rip, which allows me to create a dimension where time does not exist, meaning we can stay there forever if we wanted to. I'm thinking that I need to train all of you."

. . . . . . .

Issei trained the girls for a time period that was the exact same as the three months he spent in Fuji, and in a dimension that looked like Fuji. He assigned a training regiment tailored specifically for each girl and put them in groups of three. Raynare, Akeno, and Irina were grouped together while Rossweisse, Ravel, and Murayama were grouped. 

Akeno fired bolts of Holy Lightning at Raynare and Irina, whose job was to dodge them while running towards the Priestess of Thunder. Raynare and Irina strategized to flank the new Knight. Raynare would rush in from Akeno's right side and hit her with the butt-end of her spear while Irina used her Durandal to force Akeno to go on the defensive. They both succeeded, but not after much failure since Akeno is far more experienced with magic. All three girls were then put through the exact same training regiment Ddraig gave Issei: 40 mile runs, 100 push ups, 100 pull ups, and 200 sit ups every other day. Issei also sparred with all three at once using only a wooden sword, and he won easily. 

He then did the exact same thing with Rossweisse, Ravel, and Murayama, who were supposed to successfully hit Rossweisse. Ravel and Murayama had a much tougher time at landing any attacks on the Valkyrie than group one, but they eventually succeeded before going through the exact same training regiment as the others. 

Now, he challenged all six girls to a spar as he merely used a wooden sword. Again, Issei easily won with the only one who came close to landing a hit being Akeno, but this time, the girls were getting better. 

. . . . . . .

John-117 The Master Chief lost consciousness as the aft section of the UNSC Frigate, 'Forward Unto Dawn' slammed into the Lesser Ark. The last thing he remembers was him, the Arbiter, and Cortana trying to make a desperate escape on a Warthog as Halo Installation 00 tore itself to shreds.

Now awake, he was confused and on guard as to why the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is the sky. _'Could this be an illusion caused by the Gravemind?'_ He thought. Turning his head to left, he could see the Arbiter having similar thoughts. 

The Chief and his Sangheili friend stood up and looked around, studying the environment. It looked like he was on top of the roof of some sort of Human school. 

There were other people, who were also unconscious, on top of the roof top. One of them, a Human if the Master Chief had to say, wore armor similar to his. He hovered off the ground with his arms flickering with some sort of electricity effect before it disappeared, causing the stranger to fall. The man looked around until his gaze met the visor of the Master Chief. He walked up to the Spartan-II and looked him up and down, sizing him up. 

"Greetings," A synthetic voice spoke. "My name is VEGA. I am an Artificial Intelligence. My Human companion does not speak at all, but you may call him the Doom Slayer, or Slayer for short." 

The Chief and the Slayer sized each other up, and then they fist bumped, as if to acknowledge each other as worthy warriors and comrades. "Nice to meet you, Slayer. This here is the Arbiter," Chief said, gesturing to the Elite, who nodded at the Slayer, receiving a nod in return. 

"So you have an AI companion too, huh?" Cortana asked. "My name is Cortana. It is nice to meet you, Slayer and VEGA." 

"Cortana... Where are we?" Chief asked.

His AI companion spoke, "Chief, you're not going to like what I have to say. It seems we were somehow pulled into another dimension. I do not know what brought us here." 

VEGA continued. "It seems we are on Earth in a country called Japan, more specifically the town of Kuoh. The current date is September 8th, 2020, 4:20 PM Earth time." 

"Earth time?" Cortana inquired. 

"Yes. The Slayer and I came from Mars as well as the dimension of hell, where he fought the Demons. A professor I worked for, Dr. Samuel Hayden, installed a tethering system into the Slayer's suit, which can take him in between dimensions. I believe it may have malfunctioned."

Right as the others started to wake up, Issei and his peerage, who wanted to eat lunch on the roof, walked in. "... Who are you?" They all said.

**To Be Continued**

**The forces of evil have started to make some moves. Master Chief and Arbiter are brought here right at the end of Halo 3 while the Doom Slayer enters this universe right after DOOM (2016).**

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

_**Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)** _

_**Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)** _ _  
_

_**Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)** _

_**Akeno Himejima (Knight)** _

_**Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)** _

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

_**Ravel Phenex (Bishop)** _

_**Natsuki Murayama (Pawn)** _


	9. God's New Playground

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 7: God's New Playground**

"Who are you and what do you want with Lord Thanos?!"

On Saturn's largest moon, Titan, multiple aliens used their lances to block the path of two strangers. 

Belphegor hissed under his breath and deactivated his cloaking that camouflaged him. 

Next to him, Astaroth held a blank look on his face. He turned to the large, red, mentally unstable Demon next to him and said, "You be quiet and let me do the talking. In the meantime, summon Lord Lucifer." 

Belphegor hesitantly nodded and immediately opened a communication portal. "Master, we have found Thanos." 

Satan replied, "I'll be right there. Actually, I'm bringing the other four Generals with me."

Astaroth turned to the guards, or rather the purple figure sitting on the throne behind them. "I presume you would be Thanos? Our boss would like to meet you. We have summoned him." 

Thanos narrowed his eyes. Several seconds later, he spoke. "Guards, leave us." Not wanting to face the wrath of their overlord, they did as they were told. 

Belphegor and Astaroth were left alone with their potential ally, waiting for their master to arrive. The tension was so palpable, you could cut it with a knife _(16)_. A portal appeared in the shape of a blood-red pentagram, and from it emerged Satan Lucifer with his other four Demon Generals: Icon of Sin, Cyberdemon, Asmodeus, and Belial.

Satan telepathically communicated with his Generals. "All of you, stand back. Do not get in my way." 

"And who might you be?" Said Thanos the Mad Titan. 

"... I am a being so feared by Humans that they call me the Devil, leader of Demons, Satan Lucifer, God's mortal enemy. However, even I am not all powerful against my enemies. Thanos, I have heard great things of you, that you are my equal. I propose we become allies." 

Thanos smiled evilly. "Oh? Interesting." He rose from his Throne and walked forward, stopping until he was a few feet from the Devil. "You know, in this universe, I cannot see everything that happens, but I have been keeping my eye on a place in Earth called the Underworld, and one faction there calls itself Devils, even though they look Human. From what some of my spies have told me, one of theirs leader, as well as a few others, calls himself a Lucifer. If they're Devils, what about you? Where are your Demonkind? And why do you want me as an ally?"

Satan felt his blood boil at the mention of Sirzechs and Rizevim, but after calming himself, he answered the question. "My kind are hidden in a dimension that belongs to only us, one that isn't in here. I want to be your partner because my kind are under attack. This may be the only way I can ensure our survival as well as to make sure our tormentor may be killed." 

Thanos frowned. "Who?"

"We call him the Doom Slayer." 

The Mad Titan crossed his arms. "If you want to be my ally, prove to me your strength." 

Satan, without looking at the gas giant planet, unleashed an insanely powerful shockwave of magic with his left hand, instantly pulverizing all of the other 52 moons orbiting Saturn. 

Thanos' eyes widened in surprise for a moment. "That was faster than I expected. Alright, we have a deal. I will summon the others here." 

Satan looked at him, confused. "The others?"

Thanos grinned. "My new slaves." He raised his left hand, which held a strange gauntlet. There were small, vacant holes under almost every finger as well as in a spot on the back of his palm. The space under his middle finger held some sort of strange blue gem that glowed as he opened a portal. "This is one of the Infinity Stones, the Space Stone." 

The portal was massive and stayed open for a minute before slowly closing, revealing several confused beings. Among these were Susanoo, Izanami, Hades, Baldur, Freya, Mars, Pluto, Jupiter, Indra, Loki, Fenrir, the Evil Dragons, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the Old Satan Faction, Cao Cao, the Hero Faction, Kokabiel, and thousands of Rogue Fallen Angels. 

"Welcome, minions." They all turned towards Thanos' voice. "You are now my subordinates as well as the underlings of my new partner and his six men. My name is Thanos. Now, introduce yourselves." 

They were shocked, especially the gods, but the first to react was Kokabiel. 

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM ANYONE!" 

The others agreed, and channeling nothing but their anger, they all simultaneously conjured the strongest magic they could use and fired it at the eight beings. A huge explosion shook the moon. 

"Heh. That's what you-" Rizevim began to speak, but before he could continue, a bright blue light illuminated through the smoke, and suddenly, a black hole appeared, sucking all the smoke away, revealing the ones they attacked to be unscathed and calm with Thanos at the source of the light. "... get."

Thanos sighed. "What do you call yourselves again? Khaos Brigade, was it?"

Hades cautiously replied, "Yes."

Satan glared at Rizevim. Taking one step forward, the beings that attacked them suddenly felt a massive weight pushing them down, forcing them all onto one knee. "KNEEL!" The Demon Lord bellowed, frightening the now-kneeling minions. He sighed as he continued speaking. "Attacking us was the biggest mistake of your life, _fake Devil_." 

Rizevim's eyes widened, gritting his teeth in pain from the pressure. "... What did you say?!"

Satan used the force to pull the Devil as well as Kokabiel towards him, holding them by their necks, choking them. "My name is Satan Lucifer, and I am the real Devil. You maggot Devil scum are no Devils or Demons. You are all fakes who haven't seen actual battle in your shitty existence, and I will enjoy making you my bitch." 

_!_

"R-Rizevim!" Shouted a worried and furious Katerea. 

They were all officially terrified. 

. . . . . . .

Meanwhile, on the Kuoh Academy rooftop...

"So, let me get this straight," Issei said. "You are all from different dimensions?" 

"Yes, it does appear that way," VEGA said. 

Issei pointed at the Master Chief and Arbiter. "And you two are from over 500 years in the future from a different dimension? A super soldier and an alien?" 

Chief nodded. "Yeah." Secretly, he is keeping an eye on the Doom Slayer, who is currently anxiously pacing back and forward in an agitated manner.

Issei sighed before he turned to the others that just woke up. "And who might all of you be?" 

VEGA spoke. "I am VEGA, the AI of my Human counterpart, the Doom Slayer, who does not talk."

A girl spoke next. She held a sword and had long black-hair with red eyes, wearing an all black shirt and skirt except for a red tie and red belt. "I am Akame. Nice to meet you."

Next was a boy wearing a white cardigan and black jeans. "My name is Ikki Kurogane and this is my girlfriend, Stella Vermillion." He gestured to the pink-haired girl next to him, who nodded at Issei's group. 

Issei nodded. "Do any of you have any ideas why you were brought here? I am just as confused as you." This earned him many headshakes, and Issei scratched his head. 

Raynare leaned into Issei's ear and whispered, "Darling, it's possible someone brought them here, a god perhaps." 

He looked at her with uncertainty. "You really think a god-like being would summon a group this weird?"

She nodded. "I do. It seems someone is getting bored."

Issei grunted. "Hmph. In that case, you will all need to find a place to stay. I can't help you, but I think it would be wise if Akame stayed with Kurogane and Vermillion while the soldiers and alien stick together. I will need one of you in each group to exchange contact information with me though in case something happens; this town isn't exactly safe for us supernatural beings." 

The Arbiter tilted his head. "You are not Human?" 

Issei nodded. "It's complicated. I was born Human, but now I am a fully fledged Dragon, specifically the Red Dragon Emperor. Anyway, forget about me. Where are you people going to stay?"

"I have plenty of money to buy a mansion if I wanted and even more," Stella said. "Ikki, you should give him your phone number." Her boyfriend nodded and exchanged information with Issei. 

"I have tapped into a database that tells me everything there is to know about this town and found a place," VEGA spoke. "Issei Hyoudou, I have sent you a text message." 

Issei opened his phone and found a new message that read, _'Hello Issei Hyoudou. This is VEGA. I will send you the address of the place once we get there and make sure it is a safe hideout to use.'_

He nodded. "Sounds good. All of you, stay safe and lay low."

. . . . . . . 

The next day, Issei walked into class and sat down, looking out the window, resting his cheek on his hand in a bored manner when Rossweisse-sensei walked in. 

"Alright, settle down!" Rossweisse began, getting the attention of the class. "We have a new transfer student, and yes they are good-looking, but please be respectful." 

The door opened, and in walked a girl that made everyone's jaw drop. She has very long, dark-brown hair tied into a ponytail that reaches her knees, and she possesses blue eyes akin to that of the dark hue of the winter sky. Writing her name on the chalkboard, she introduced herself. "Yo. My name is Arisu Yamauchi. I'm only here for school, so don't get too friendly with me. Nice to meet ya." She came off as careless and cold, maybe even under the delinquent stereotype minus any drugs or gangs, but she didn't care. 

Arisu scanned the classroom and locked eyes with Vali, and then Issei for a few seconds before looking away and making her way to the back of the classroom by the wall in the same row but exact opposite side of where Issei sits. 

Issei felt a shiver go up his spine. _'... Ddraig, was that what I think it was? That aura?'_

Ddraig grunted. **('Indeed, partner. She is a pure-blooded Dragon, and a very powerful one at that. She certainly knows that you and Vali are Dragons too, and it doesn't seem like any of your peerage are aware.')**

Issei turned to the right to look at Vali, who was seated behind him, exchanging looks of worry with him before he adjusted his position to sit properly and start taking notes for class.

**['What do we do, Ddraig?']**

**('Keep an eye on her. Her aura is oddly similar to another Dragon who I can't quite remember, an offspring of... someone very powerful...')**

**['What is it?']**

**('... Nothing. Let's just be civil for now.')**

"I am now going to assign all of your partners for this project on Edo history," Rossweisse-sensei announced, and the students began moving spots to work together as she paired them.

"Lucifer is with Katase." 

"Yo," Vali nodded towards the pinkette, who blushed at being so close to the Third Prince of Kuoh. 

"Murayama is with Phenex." The two smiled and quietly giggled like school girls.

"Shidou is with Raynare." Irina pouted, wanting to be with Issei and not the girl who she sees as her eternal rival in love.

Raynare sat next to her partner. "Let's work hard, Irina." She winked at the former Angel, earning a, "Hmph!" as Irina turned her face away, making Raynare chuckle nervously. 

"Yamauchi is with Hyoudou. Don't worry, he is very easy to get along with and is one of my favorite students," Rossweisse-sensei stated before realizing what she just said and awkwardly clearing her throat. "A-Anyway, get to it!"

Raynare, Murayama, and Ravel watched as Issei pulled a seat next to the newest student, and they all giggled quietly at his obvious attraction to her, seeing him blush a little. Irina watched with jealousy. 

_'Holy fucking goddamn shit, she is as beautiful as Raynare and Akeno!'_ Issei thought. 

He shook his head and purged away any perverted thoughts. Smiling warmly at the girl, he introduced himself to her, and the two began working together. 

Arisu sighed, earning a worried look from Issei. 

Issei blinked. "Is everything okay?"

She frowned. "Yeah... I have to go talk to the Student Council President and explain why I am here. I am sure you know why concernin' the... political ramifications, if you can even call it that, of trespassin' on _their_ territory."

Issei nodded. "I see. If you want, I can take you there." 

Arisu shook her head. "It's fine. I'll just ask Rossweisse-sensei."

Issei shrugged. "I was planning to go there anyway and play some chess with the President. She promised me a weekly match."

She sighed. "Fine, but don't get the wrong idea though! It's not like we're friends or anything!"

The Sekiryuutei chuckled. _'Tsundere'_

. . . . . . . 

**Lunchtime**

"Yama-chan, should we go?" Issei said without a care in the world, grinning with his eyes closed, annoying the hell out of the ponytailed beauty. 

"... Do. Not. Call me that again, you weirdo. Nicknames are reserved for people you're close to, and we ain't close." She glared at him and began walking ahead. Arisu was about to leave the classroom before looking back at him. "You gonna show me where the Student Council room is at or what?! Hurry up!" 

Issei nodded. "Yes ma'am." 

The walk there was silent. 

"... I see. I'll stop by after school. For now, I have another errand to take care of," Arisu said.

Issei nodded. "See ya then, Ya-chan." 

She blushed, but then she slapped him. "I-IDIOT!!!" Arisu ran away at blazing speed. 

Issei laughed nervously. _'I should probably apologize to her the next time I see her.'_

He entered the Student Council room and was greeted by stares to his red cheek. 

"... What happened to your cheek?" Tsubasa asked. 

Issei smirked sheepishly. "Well, there is a new transfer student, a girl who I just met, and she got mad at me for giving her a cute nickname. Heh." 

Sona sighed, Tsubaki adjusted her glasses with her eyes closed, and Saji shook his head. 

"A new student? We have yet to meet her," Said Sona. 

"She said she will stop by after school," Issei clarified. 

Tsubasa walked over to a fridge and came back with an ice pack. She smirked at him. "Here ya go, Hyoudou." 

"Issei. You all can call me Issei, and thank you, Yura-senpai." 

She shook her head. "No prob, and call me Tsubasa."

He nodded. "So... Are you up for a game, Pres?"

Sona nodded. 

. . . . . . .

**Kuoh Rooftop**

Arisu leaned over the railing of the roof, her hands on her cheeks to help rest her head, deep in thought. 

**{'Looks like we found the hosts of Albion as well as Ddraig.'}**

_'Indeed.'_

**{'What will you do?'}**

_'... I'm not sure. For now, I will continue my observation to see if the Sekiryuutei is as worthy as you say, father.'_

**To Be Continued**

References: 

_(16)_ Oversimplified's YouTube video The American Revolution Oversimplified Part 1

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

_**Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)** _

_**Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)** _ _  
_

_**Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)** _

_**Akeno Himejima (Knight)** _

_**Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)** _

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

_**Ravel Phenex (Bishop)** _

_**Natsuki Murayama (Pawn)** _


	10. Tsun

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

_'A character's thoughts'_

There are three circular rings of secret service agents that create a perimeter with the American President at the center: the outer ring is a preliminary check by local police, the middle is the agents who search people for weapons, and then the inner circle is the last line of defense surrounding the President. 

Larry Barnett is a 33 year old former Navy SEAL now a bald CIA agent wearing the typical sunglasses and tux with a simple yet stressful job: the outer ring. Sometimes, the higher ups would put him in the inner circle, usually he would be in the middle ring, but this was one of the few rare times he was assigned a job in the outer ring. The President is currently standing at a podium giving a speech in front of the capitol building of Denver with thousands of people in attendance, as most Presidents do if they are in his shoes and running for a second term, which he is.

This President, Charlie White _(17)_ , 47 years old, is one of the rare few American leaders who is actually loved; no identity politics, no catering to the global elite, no lying, no corruption, and above all, no bullshit. He truly cares about the well-being of his people, and he was loved for it by 99% of the country. Well, most of the country anyway aside from a few million brainwashed morons who still watch the news. Because of this, he is almost certainly going to get re-elected. 

However, the 1% rich wants him dead. This includes corrupt CEO's of most major corporations, political rivals, petty lawyers, bribed cops, Pedowood actors, the mainstream media, leaders of foreign nations, the mafia, and the Mexican cartel. The Eternal Revenue Service also wishes that he would wound up dead by "accident" or "suicide" for taking away all the money that they kept to themselves, tax money that wasn't theirs in the first place, money they laundered like fraudulent scumbags.

But above all, the ones who wish him an early demise more than anyone is none other than the Chinese government. There are two reasons: 

First of all, he permanently banned all trade with China to stop Americans from buying Chinese-made products, which means no more money to go to China. After all, China sells horribly fragile products at insanely high and unfair prices like apple's iPhone. Instead, President White created many industries where all products that Americans need to buy are made in local factories that he built; the cost of production was high, but it was absolutely worth it since products are made so much faster with the help of robots and AI. No more relying on cheap child slave labor unlike the communists. The economy suffered a brief recession at first, but now, it is at an all time high. Companies like Apple were relocated from Hong Kong to Seattle where they belong. The path for a bright future for America is now set, and all President White could do is hope that future Presidents actually help pay off the nation's mutli-trillion dollar debt to China, but China is none too pleased that they keep delaying the payment. 

Second of all, in early February, he somehow managed to immediately prevent the spread of a terrible global pandemic by permanently banning all travel between the two nations. Of course, this decision came under immediate scrutiny while he apologized to all Chinese-Americans who wouldn't be able to travel anymore to see their families in the CCP, but it is for the best. This decision, however, has recently caused serious military tension between the two countries, and many other nations have chosen to either play peacekeeper or prepare for a World War 3 scenario by arming themselves and pointing their nukes at each other. Russia chose to play the peacekeeper while the United States and China standoff against one another in the Pacific, their navies ready to deploy. Most of Europe is ready to support the US while most of Asia is supporting China. The US military is currently in DEFCON 2. 

DEFCON 5 - Wanna go get a burger?

DEFCON 4 - Russia plz

DEFCON 3 - Someone's 'bout to get liberated

**DEFCON 2 - MURICA!!!!!!!!!!!**

DEFCON 1 - We're all dead!

_(18)_

"... which is why it is important to make all colleges free for students and why our schools need to completely rewrite their curriculum. Thank you for listening, God bless you, and God bless the United States of America." He finished his speech, instantly being met with thunderous applause and raucous cheers. He stopped to shake hands and take pictures with a few people. 

As this was happening... 

"Mr. Presideeeenntttt, geeeeetttt dowwwwwwn!" An FBI agent tackled the politician. **A/N: Imagine it in slow-mo lol.**

Larry Barnett heard a gunshot go off. The crowd scattered and screamed as panic ensued. Larry looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. He held his hand up to his earpiece and spoke into it. "What the fuck is the current situation?!" 

A superior in the inner circle replied. "Code black! The President has been shot in the hand! An assassin tried to shoot him with a sniper rifle! Someone get the President inside the capitol building now!"

"Black?! That's the worst code I have ever heard!" _(19)_

Larry scanned the rooftops and saw a figure running with a gun in hand. Using a grappling hook, Larry zipped up the roof and tackled the assassin. He recognized the gun as a QBU-88 sniper, a Chinese-made weapon. 

Two days later, after a thorough interrogation of the assassin, an emergency meeting was being held in D.C in the congress building with the Congressmen, Senate, Supreme Court, and the Vice President, who was temporarily in charge of the country. They were all arguing, shouting over each other as idiots normally do when their intelligent leader is absent. 

"What we need to do is arm our nukes and destroy China!" 

"Are you insane?! That would result in M.A.D!" 

"In what?!" 

"Mutually Assured Destruction! Are you some kind of idiot?! Did your mom drop you on your head as a baby?! How the fuck are you even in politics?!" 

"Shut up! At least I am not a commie sympathizer like you!" 

"Why you little-" 

The Vice President cleared his throat and raised his hand to silence them. "Gentlemen, this is no time to bicker like little children. We need a solution to this situation ASAP." 

Little did they know, the real Vice President is dead and that this is a member of Khaos Brigade who used magic to make himself look like the second in command. 

"Why don't you do something then?!" Someone yelled. 

The Vice President smirked. "I have to agree with the idea of launching nukes. Let's fuck China up, and as acting Commander-In-Chief of the US military, I am hereby authorizing the launch of any and all ICBM's on major Chinese cities. As a sad, wise man once said, now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." 

. . . . . . .

**Titan**

"You sure about this? The Humans may be fools, but they also have a few intelligent leaders." 

Thanos turned his head towards the Devil. "I am sure. After all, my kind obliterated itself in a nuclear war. I don't see why the Humans wouldn't." 

. . . . . . . 

**('Partner, we have a problem.')**

_'What is it, Ddraig? I'm trying to have a cuddle session.'_

By cuddle session, he meant it. He is currently laying on his bed with Raynare on his right side clinging onto him, resting her head on his chest, a leg draped over him. Ravel is doing the exact same thing on his left side, mirroring his Queen. Both girls are asleep as Issei stroked their hair. It was still too early in the morning, but it was almost time for them to get up and prepare for school. 

"Issei... Mm..." Raynare mumbled in her sleep happily, to which he smiled.

**('I think the Khaos Brigade has infiltrated both the US and Chinese governments, with the American one recently authorizing a nuclear strike on China. I sense a tremendous force heading for Shanghai, a nuke. The explosion will be too close to Japan.')**

Issei's eyes bulged out. He was pissed, and he instantly teleported away, leaving the girls behind with no time to explain the situation to them. 

"Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!" Eight massive fiery-orange wings glowed behind him with a wingspan of 70 feet. 

He hovered at an altitude of 95,000 feet somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, a few thousand miles east of Japan. An afterburner-like noise filled his ears. Looking up, Issei saw the nuke, which was now descending a little over halfway through its parabola, headed straight towards him. Right as the missile was about to hit him, Issei dodged and used both arms to grab it as he flew towards space.

A scroll of text appeared in Issei's eyes: _'Current mission: Prevent the nuclear apocalypse. Reward- 50,000,000 SP.'_

. . . . . . .

**The Pentagon, Washington D.C.**

"Sir, the nuke changed direction!"

. . . . . . .

"Ddraig, I need you to mark the targets. Show me which of those satellites are military." 

Ddraig did as his partner wished and marked the man-made orbs of space metal with a glowing dark red color only visible to Issei. **("Are you going to do what I think you are about to?")**

Issei nodded as he outstretched one hand and conjured up a massive magical gravitational force, pulling all the satellites until they were directly in front of him, hundreds of miles away from him. He was flying away from the Earth and the moon. All of the satellites had flags of different countries on them. As soon as the objects were far enough from Issei and close together, Issei let go of the nuke, watching as the missile instantly vaporized every satellite. Every communication network and piece of technology needed to launch, much less see where a nuke is headed was instantly destroyed. Just like that, all of humanity's militaries are now in the dark. Billions of dollars for one satellite when he just took out over 30, but Issei didn't give a fuck. 

_'No one, absolutely NO ONE interrupts my cuddles!'_

Issei looked back to Earth, and near the place he was in the atmosphere moments ago, another nuke detonated.

"That must be a Chinese warhead that self-destructed as soon as I destroyed their satellite. Now that that's taken care of, let's go pay the Chinese a visit, and then the Americans. I have a few choice words to say to these pieces of shit." 

Issei teleported to Beijing and appeared in a conference room. He grabbed the Chinese President, all of his military Generals, and then he teleported to the US Congress, where a meeting was taking place. Dumping the terrified men on the floor in front of the confused Americans, Issei's unleashed only a small fraction of his aura, but that was more than enough to make everyone piss themselves. 

"... WHO AMONG YOU WORKS FOR THE KHAOS BRIGADE?!" He roared. 

Four men stepped forward, unable to resist his commanding Draconic aura. Among them were the American Vice President, whose knees are shaking, as well as the Chinese President's two highest ranking Generals. Issei threw them into a corner of the room where no one else was and he shouted, "DRAGON SHOT!!!" The resulting explosion killed the three men. 

Issei looked around, glaring at them all dangerously. "How dare you interrupt my precious time with my girls! If you ever try to launch or aim a nuke near my country of Japan again, I will kill every last one of you pieces of shit." 

**('Wipe their memories, partner.')**

_'I'll do more than wipe their memories.'_

"I command all of you, American and Chinese leaders, to get along now." 

His aura swept over them as he cast a spell, and they all obeyed, immediately getting to work on easing the tension in the Pacific. 

Issei teleported home and was met with the text that read, _'Mission successful: Nuclear winter averted! A sum of 50,000,000 SP has been rewarded to you!'_

Issei grinned and instantly fully upgraded the Juggernaut Drive Sanity Consumption. 

_'What else should I upgrade, Ddraig?'_

**('Do your Balance Breaker Wait Time. It's currently at 10 seconds and can be upgraded at increments of 0.5 seconds down to 0 for the exact same cost of your Juggernaut Drive's Sanity Consumption. If you do this, you will never have to wait to boost.'**

_'Done! What next?'_

**('Ascalon Power. Fully upgrading that will make it the most dangerous sword to ever exist.')**

'Done. Next?'

Issei proceeded to upgrade many more things such as Boosted Gear's Power, which triples his stats for every boost instead of double, Dragon Shot Power, Fire Breath Fire Output, Scale Mail Speed, Scale Male Toughness, Diabolos Dragon Speed, Diabolos Dragon Toughness, and Revelation Barrier Toughness. 

_You currently have 39,640,480 skill points to spend at any time you wish! Note that once you begin upgrading any one aspect of an ability, that aspect will double in cost to upgrade again._

_You now have ten wings!_

_New magical ability unlocked: Fire Breath Familiar. This ability allows you to summon a familiar in the form of a Dragon by breathing fire. You may physically interact with the familiar i.e. riding the Dragon._

Issei smirked. _'I don't think I will have to upgrade anything else ever again except maybe my Gate of Steiner, but I'm not sure what to upgrade for that. Oh well, time to go to school.'_

**Chapter 8: Tsun**

**Titan**

"... Who is that child? He is too powerful to ignore," Satan said.

Thanos hummed in agreement. "He ruined my plans." Thanos looked down to a kneeling figure in front of him. "Kokabiel, could we spy on that child without getting caught? I don't want to put any of my underlings in danger." 

"N-No sir, I mean milord. He would sense our presence, and that would only cause a significant increase of security patrolling the town." 

A new voice spoke. "I have an idea, Lord Thanos, Lord Satan, if I may."

Satan leaned forward on his newly built throne that sat a few yards to the right of Thanos. "What is it, Indra?"

**Issei's House**

Raynare and Akeno sat at the dining table, eating breakfast. Ravel, Irina, and Murayama sat in the living room, sipping tea as they watched the news. 

"The American President has been shot by a failed assassination attempt. Sources say it was his own Vice President that hired the gunman so that he could take control of the office. Mr. White is in stable condition, despite losing a few fingers. He even took a selfie to show he is well and happy." 

"In other news, North Korea is being levied with sanctions and embargos for yet another nuclear weapon's test in the Pacific."

Murayama sighed. "That fat bastard doesn't know when to quit, does he?" She shook her head. 

Akeno giggled. "Fufu. He doesn't want to admit that North Korea wouldn't exist without their big brother in China." 

The other girls stayed silent, not caring much for the political affairs of the Human world. 

A magical circle appeared in front of the doorway that leads to the hallway of the 1st floor. Issei emerged from the circle. 

"Issei, where were you gone so early in the morning? It's not like you to be up and about at such a time," Ravel said. 

Issei smiled reassuringly. "Ddraig warned me that the Americans launched a nuke this morning, hoping to hit Shanghai. Let's just say I prevented mankind's extinction. Anyway, you all can go on ahead to school. I need to eat breakfast and get ready."

They sighed as they got up and kissed Issei before leaving. 

. . . . . . .

Issei left his house around 8:00 AM. He yawned as he crossed a few traffic lights and made it on the pathway that would lead him to Kuoh Academy. He rubbed his eyes when he saw three figures blocking his path, one of whom he recognized. 

It was Arisu, and she was arguing with two Dragons.

Standing side-by-side was a man and a woman. The woman has dark blue hair and glasses that cover her emerald eyes. The man has messy orange hair and red eyes. 

Immediately upon seeing them, Issei dived behind a trash can and casted a spell. "Invisibility," Issei whispered to himself, the spell cloaking his being. 

_'_ _-15 mana. 2487/2502 MP remaining. Mana will fully replenish in 20 minutes.'_

Arisu glared at the two Dragons. "Didn't I already tell you to leave me alone? What don't you understand about that?"

"As much as I would like to continue this conversation," The woman spoke, "It seems we have an eavesdropper. You can come out now, Sekiryuutei." 

Issei sighed as he stood up and cancelled the invisibility spell. "I'm sorry, this just happens to be my path to school." 

The man gave him a friendly smile. "It's alright, Issei. My name is Tannin. This is my sister, Tiamat. We could use your help with something concerning Arisu here, who you have already met." 

Arisu frowned. "I already said to not get him involved!" 

Tiamat rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. These are orders from your father, who we cannot refuse." 

Issei blinked. "Well, why don't you start by telling me who exactly the two of you are? I can tell you are very powerful Dragons." 

Tannin grinned. "I'm your great great great grandfather as well as the brother of Great Red. You can just call me Grandpa. We are servants of this difficult brat's father." He gestured to Arisu, who glared at him. 

Tiamat adjusted her glasses. "Issei, we will need you to come with us. We want you to meet someone." 

Arisu lowered her head hopelessly. 

Suddenly, Issei was teleported away and reappeared in a stadium of some sort. It looked like a much bigger version of the roman coliseum. 

"Issei Hyoudou!" A deep voice bellowed. 

Issei turned towards the source of the voice. It was a massive golden Dragon that curled into a ball as it sat in the bleachers. The Dragon flew downwards towards Issei, gliding gracefully as it transformed mid-air into its Human form, a tall, muscular man with short black hair, golden eyes. He wore a 'wife-beater' and a pair of khaki shorts. 

Arisu cleared her throat. "Hyoudou, this is Bahamut, the Dragon God King... Also my father."

Issei was shocked, suddenly feeling nervous. "H-Hello sir..." 

The man looked Issei up and down before he grinned in amusement. "My daughter didn't think you would be a worthy Sekiryuutei, but I disagreed, and it seems that I am right." 

The Red Dragon Emperor looked confused. "I don't understand, sir. What do I-" 

He was cut off by Bahamut. "Allow me to explain. Lord Indra over there," He pointed towards a man sitting in the bleachers, wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt and sun glasses, drinking lemonade through a straw, looking like a smug rich douchebag. "I once made a deal with him when he challenged me, saying that if there is ever a host of Ddraig that I deem worthy enough, he will fight said host in a rating game. If he wins, he gets to inherit all of my possessions, including my daughter." 

Issei furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Bahamut. "Tell me, Bahamut, what made you think it was okay to play such games with the life of your own daughter?" 

Bahamut sweat-dropped. "C-Cut me some slack here! My little Arisu wasn't born at the time. When I made this deal, I wasn't even thinking of having children until I met her mother after this happened! I was a prideful Dragon at the time and wasn't even King, Tannin was!"

Issei blinked. "... What if I win?"

"I will grant you three wishes of anything you wish for, anything at all. I only have one rule that both contestants must follow: No killing anyone." 

The Sekiryuutei sighed. "Fine." He turned towards Indra. "Why do you want to fight me?" 

Indra stood up, throwing his lemonade juice away. "That is none of your concern. All you need to know is that I am Indra, a Hindu god! Let's fight already!"

Tannin, Tiamat, Arisu, and Bahamut teleported to Bahamut's home, watching the fight on a TV screen.

**('Be careful, partner. Indra is among the Top 10 most powerful beings in the universe. He can also read your mind.')**

_'Got it.'_

**BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!**

Sixteen boosts. Indra grinned. 

Issei glared at him. 

Neither contestants made a move until...

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Issei crossed a distance of 200 meters and reappeared right in front of Indra. He threw a vicious punch that landed on Indra's face, knocking his sunglasses off, shattering them. Indra's body didn't move at all, shocking Issei.

Indra shook his head to clear the daze he felt and glared at the Sekiryuutei. "You bastard! Those sunglasses are Ray-Ban's! Do you have any idea how expensive they are?!" He unleashed a powerful shockwave of destructive magic that would tear a normal person apart on the molecular level, but Issei merely swiped it to the side with a flick of his hand. Seeing this, Indra was furious. 

Issei jumped back 40 meters when he saw Indra raise both hands. The clear, blue sky was suddenly very dark as a torrent of windy clouds appeared. Lightning flashed and thunder shook the stadium. 

'What's he doing?!' 

"Eat shit, little Dragon!" Indra roared as he brought his arms down. 

Issei had no time to react when a massive tornado suddenly dropped on top of him. 300 mph winds slammed into him from every direction. _'Armor Integrity at 75% and dropping.'_

He grit his teeth, but then he adopted a battle-crazed smile. _'If he can read my mind, then it's time to improvise too fast for this arrogant prick to react.'_

Indra, meanwhile, thought he had already won and cackled maniacally. "See?! You are nothing! I will do the same thing to the other Heavenly Dragon too!"

"FIRE BREATH FAMILIAR!" A voice shouted. "Come to me, Ray! I call on your help. " **I, who am about to awaken, a** **m the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God.** **I laugh at the infinite, and I grieve at the dream.** **I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination, a** **nd I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!** " Issei shouted. His eyes turned green as he felt his energy skyrocket. For the first time ever, he is using the Juggernaut Drive without losing himself in the process. His entire being turned black with the exception of his green eyes as he oozed out a red, malicious aura. 

Ddraig roared in laughter. **('You named the familiar after Raynare?!')**

Issei smiled. _'Hell yes I did.'_

The tornado was blown away by winds far stronger than anything Indra could come up with. A huge blaze of pearlescent blue fire took it's place and formed a Dragon whose wingspan nearly reached the entire stadium from end-to-end. Indra sweatdropped just from the heat of the flames as well as the insane power he felt the Sekiryuutei ooze and what he saw. The Sekiryuutei sat on top of the Familiar, who rapidly spat blindingly fast blue flames at the god, who was now on the defensive, dodging all he could, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge all of them. 

_'Enemy Stamina and HP have been halved!'_

After several minutes, Issei was starting to run out of breath. _'Warning! Stamina is low! 600/2000. Recommended method of recovery: Eat and Rest.'_

"Ray my Dragon, release all our energy in one last attack now! LONGINUS SMASHER!"

"Yes, master!" The familiar roared. It raised it's wings and unleashed an immense wave of wind and fire towards Indra as Issei also fired a very destructive energy beam from his chest. 

Indra tried to catch the attack with his hands and reflect it, but it was too powerful, sending the god flying backwards. Indra slammed into an area of what would have been a section of seats in the stands, but that section was annihilated, the ground charred. He clipped a sharp, jagged edge of a wall that, combined with the attack, tore off his arm. The god howled in agony and fell unconscious from the pain. 

"Match set!" A voice, Bahamut's, announced. "Issei Hyoudou is the winner!" 

_'Max Stamina has increased by 100! Stamina at 400/2100. Time to fully recover: 36 hours.'_

The four beings who came with Issei reappeared next to him after he dispersed his familiar as well as his Juggernaut Drive. 

Tannin and Tiamat smirked at him. 

Issei was surprised when he felt a force collide with him, a curtain of dark brown hair blocking much of his vision. Arisu was hugging him. 

"T-Thank you f-for freein' me, Hyoudou. W-Who knows what sort of terrible things that evil god woulda done to me if I became part of his property." She was trying but failing to hold back her tears. 

Bahamut grinned. "What a fight! Now get married you two."

Arisu blushed and let go of the hug immediately. "S-Shut up, dad!" This earned a laugh from Dragon God King. 

"Anyway, what are your three wishes, Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou?" Bahamut asked. 

Issei's eyes widened as he then looked down in thought, tapping his chin. "Let's see. Um, for starters, how about you do not force any situation that Yamauchi doesn't want to be in on her?! She's your own daughter!" 

Bahamut waved his hands frantically. "I-I'm sorry! I won't involve her in these kind of things again!" 

Issei smiled. "Good..." He looked over to where Indra lay. The god was unconscious for a good minute, but he is now getting up. 

Indra groaned as he very slowly got to his feet, emerging from the smoke, revealing a missing arm with his shoulder spewing blood. 

A devious smile crept its way onto Issei's lips. "Secondly, I want this piece of shit to be renamed and commonly referred to by everyone in the universe as the 'Sekiryuutei's Bitch.'" 

Bahamut roared in laughter. "Very well, I will make sure that this one is strictly enforced. A word of advice Indra, I kept my end of the deal, and even though you lost, there is one thing you can learn from all of this: Never pick a fight with anyone whose class is at least Dragon King, much less Heavenly Dragon. You may be quite powerful, but unlike you, Dragons are quite intelligent."

Indra coughed blood and glared at Issei. "D-Damn you... Heavenly Dragon... In a fight to the death, I would have won! This isn't over!" He teleported away. 

Issei scoffed. "Says the guy who can basically cheat by reading my mind, and yet he still gets his ass kicked." He cleared his throat as he turned to Bahamut. "My last wish is to go on a date with your daughter, of course with her consent."

"I'll leave it to her, then." The King looked at his daughter, who was blushing even more. He smirked. 

"E-Eh?! Uh... F-Fine!" She turned her face away, placing her hands on her hips and closing her eyes, nodding to herself. "I suppose I can do that to repay you. Yes. This is only to repay you, though! Nothin' more, so don't get any funny ideas!" 

"You know, I am growing quite old, so when can I expect a powerful heir? After all, I do want to see my grandkids at some point." Bahamut teased.

"DAD! I'll kill you!"

Issei chuckled. "Tsundere." 

_'New magical ability unlocked: Stonehenge Leaderboard. This sub ability allows you to see who the Top 25 strongest beings in the universe are! This list is subject to constant change and can have multiple beings tied for a position.'_

Issei smiled as he teleported home. Sitting on his bed, he checked the list. 

_Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_ _  
_

_1\. Doom Slayer_

_2\. Shiva_

_3\. Bahamut_

_4\. Great Red, Ophis/Lilith_

_5\. Satan Lucifer_

_6\. Trihexa 666, Vishnu_

_7\. Thanos, T_ he Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Astaroth

_8\. Zeus, Yamata no Orochi_

_9\. Hades, Tannin_

_10\. Susanoo, Amaterasu,_ _Arisu Yamauchi,_ _Tsukuyomi, Poseidon, Izanagi_

_11\. Tiamat_

_12\. Sun Wukong_

_13\. Midgardsormr_

_14\. Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou, Crom Crauch_

_15\. Grendel_

_16\. Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long_

_17\. Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Fafnir_

_18\. Aži Dahāka,_ _Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory, Apophis, Niðhöggr_

_19\. Grendel, Akame, Dulio Gesualdo, Sirzechs Gremory_

_20\. Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Kokabiel,_ _Raynare Hyoudou, Akeno Himejima_

_21\. Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai, Indra_

_22\. Serafall Leviathan, Raphael, Penemue, Kuroka Toujou,_ _John-117 Master Chief, Rossweisse, Irina Shidou_

_23\. Ajuka Beelzebub_

_24\. Uriel_

_25\. Ravel Phenex, Ladon_

. . . . . . .

**Trāyastriṃśa, Mount Meru**

In the center of a massive throne room, Indra collapsed as one of his servants ran up to him and immediately began healing him. 

"Wassup... Sekiryuutei's Bitch," A voice said. It was Shiva. He was smirking. 

**To Be Continued**

References:

 _(17)_ YouTuber penguinz0. He's a funny dude and is very smart. 

_(18)_ Oversimplified's YouTube video The Cold War Part 2 

_(19) The Simpsons_

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

_**Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)** _

_**Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)** _ _  
_

_**Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)** _

_**Akeno Himejima (Knight)** _

_**Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)** _

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

_**Ravel Phenex (Bishop)** _

_**Natsuki Murayama (Pawn)** _


	11. Change

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 9: Change**

**Titan**

"That was beyond pathetic, Indra." Satan snarled at the now healed and recovering Hindu god, who quivered in fear. "Why were you stupid enough to challenge a well-trained Heavenly Dragon to a battle?" 

Indra, who was currently kneeling, was about to protest. "In a fight to the death-"

"YOU WOULD HAVE DIED!" Satan screamed, his demonic voice terrifying all present except for Thanos, who also looked angry but with a much larger control over his emotions than his partner. 

Thanos sighed. "Reality... is often disappointing."

"Again, I must ask, why did you challenge the Red Dragon Emperor?" Satan growled.

Indra looked away with a scowl. "I hate Dragons. A long time ago, I had evil plans set forth that I thought were perfect, plans to defeat Shiva in a coup once and for all. However, they were foiled by a female user of the Boosted Gear. The worst part is that such results weren't even the intention of this woman, even though she was my enemy, but she barely tried. I led an army of Hindu gods, my brethren, marching them across major cities from south-western China to northern Tibet on my way to Mount Kailash, and we massacred so many innocent people to try to lure Shiva out. Unfortunately, Shiva never came, and the Sekiryuutei at the time showed up, claiming that it was her duty to protect the innocent and that she would punish us for our crimes. We never stood a chance against her." 

Satan's eyes widened a little. The Sekiryuutei, no matter which generation, is far more powerful than he initially thought. "Then perhaps our best course of action, should we attack anyone, is to steer clear of the Heavenly Dragons. Do you know what this woman's name was? What happened to her?" 

**Flashback Hundreds of Years Ago**

A million men marched down hills and into towns, raping, murdering, and pillaging entire towns. The line of soldiers, led by thousands of their gods, went for miles beyond the horizon to the naked eye. In the middle, Indra sat in a carriage being carried by his slaves as he sipped tea. 

The strategy was perfect. A rumor that Shiva would be away putting down a rebellion against the current dynasty in China was confirmed to be true. The only powerful deity currently in Mount Kailash is Vishnu. 

This is the 5th town they've attacked, all the previous ones being burnt to the ground. The horsemen went ahead of everyone else, attacking anyone on the streets while the archers covered them. One soldier beheaded an elderly man, who used his body to shield a child. Buildings were set ablaze, cooking dozens of people alive. 

"Come here, little lady!" A group of knights grabbed a beautiful Muslim woman, forcing her to the ground, causing her hijab to fall off her head. The soldiers removed pieces of their armor as their commanding officer, a man with a large mustache wearing a turban, spoke. "We need to satiate our primal lust, and what better way but to do it in battle? We're far from civilized society, meaning no one can punish us for our deeds here. So this technically isn't a crime if no one knows or cares to help, right? HAHAHAHA!"

The woman's eyes shimmered with fear, and she did the only thing any would-be sexual assault victim could do in this situation: scream for help. 

"SOMEBODY HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED!"

The commanding officers eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Why you little bitch! I'm going to-"

He never finished his sentence as he was enveloped in blue flames, startling the soldiers as they too suffered the same fate, screaming in agony before they all turned to dust. The flames receded into the palms of a beautiful blonde woman. 

The Sekiryuutei sighed as she knelt before the scared woman, giving her a reassuring smile as she offered a hand. "Are you alright, miss? I don't have much time to talk since I am here to defend these people. You need to head south towards India, and do not stop running until you feel safe."

The woman nodded as she reluctantly took the hand offered to her, which helped her to her feet.

In an instant, the Sekiryuutei was already gone. She transformed into a massive Dragon unlike anything these soldiers saw, and she was too fast for them to react as she flew at insane, dare devil speeds, spewing flames at every armored man she saw, cooking them alive. The gods were shocked as they had no time to react, and although Indra tried to fight at first, he quickly retreated after tasting the scorching hot flames of his new nemesis.

He didn't see her transform back to her Human form, but he sensed her and found out who she was quite easily. 

**Flashback End**

Indra turned towards the Devil. "Her name was Elsha, and no, I do not know what happened to her." 

**Mount Olympus, Greece**

"You called me, sire?" Hermes, the Greek messenger god, spoke. 

"Indeed," Replied Zeus. "I need you to summon the major gods from each pantheon, the ones that we know we can trust. We have a situation on our hands that needs immediate attention, one that affects the world. Start with the Hindu, then visit the Shinto and the Norse. I will gather the other Greeks." 

Hermes stared at the bearded leader of Greece in confusion. "What of the Romans, my lord?" 

"They cannot be trusted." 

"And the Egyptians?"

"They never talk and will stay out of this, too."

**Timeskip Several Hours**

In a massive circular room, a meeting was taking place. Hermes was speaking to everyone. 

"Greetings everyone! Thank you all so much for coming here on such a short notice. Let me start by announcing this meeting's participants. From the Hindu faction, Lords Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva have joined us." He gestured to an open booth where three gods sat.

Brahma is the leader of the Hindu faction. However, he is the weakest of the three gods. He's an older man with white hair and a beard.

Vishnu wore golden robes that covered most of his body except his upper chest. He has black, shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. 

Shiva is the most powerful and the most handsome of the three. He has white hair tied into a ponytail that reaches just past his neck along with bangs that partially covered one of his green eyes. 

**A/N: I imagine Shiva looks like Hayama from Food Wars, at least in this fanfic lol.**

"The Norse pantheon is being represented by Lords Odin, Thor, Kratos, and Atreus."

"Stand up, _boy_." Kratos ordered his 12 year old son, who followed his father's lead as they stood to acknowledge their introduction for several seconds before sitting down. 

"Next is the Greeks, who are being represented by myself, Lords Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hestia, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Demeter."

"Lastly, we have the Japanese Shinto deities in Lords Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Izanagi. I will now allow my master, Lord Zeus, to speak." Hermes took Zeus' seat as the Greek leader stood up, now the only one in the room standing. 

"Thank you, Hermes." He cleared his throat. "I have called this meeting because something big has happened in the Human world. I assume Shiva knows what I am referring to?"

Shiva nodded. "I do."

Odin looked confused for a moment before he understood. "Are you talking about the current Sekiryuutei's actions?"

Zeus grinned. "I am. It seems that he, Issei Hyoudou, has saved the world from Humans and their weapon." His smile disappeared, replaced by a serious look. "However, I have reason to believe that a group of radical elements of the three biblical factions is responsible for this, specifically something called Khaos Brigade. They want to start a war." 

Murmurs broke out amongst all the gods, who were silenced after Zeus raised his hand. 

Amaterasu spoke. "This generation's Sekiryuutei is Japanese, then? He falls under our jurisdiction." She placed a hand on her sizable chest, gesturing to herself, her father, and her brother. "What would be your preferred course of action, Lord Zeus?"

"I want you three Shinto deities to keep an eye on the boy and keep him safe where he isn't able to defend himself, although don't interfere too much as I am sure that he would rather solve his own problems than rely on us. He could be a very powerful ally, and we all know that it would be wise to stay on the good side of the Dragons rather than suffer their wrath like we did last time during the Great War." He received nods from the Japanese trio.

Thor furrowed his brows as he scratched his blond hair. "Hang on! How can we trust him so easily?!" 

Odin looked at his son. "Rossweisse, one of my former servants, has willingly joined his peerage. I only kept her until she found a potential love interest, that girl." He chuckled to himself. "She told me that he is a very kind, hard-working lad." 

Thor looked surprised by his father's judgement, but he relented. "I see. Whatever decision you make, I trust you, father." 

Tsukuyomi changed the topic. "Anyway, what do we do about this Khaos Brigade? What do we know about them?"

Odin narrowed his eyes. "Not much. We don't know how many of them there are, who their allies are, and who their leader is. All we know is that they have members of all two of the three biblical factions in their ranks, with the only exception being the Angels. We also now know what they are capable of: terrorism on a massive scale. If they are capable of almost bringing the world to an end through the means of political manipulation, they can do just about anything. I wanted to at least warn you of these two things before anything else happens: the Sekiryuutei must be protected, and watch out for the Khaos Brigade." 

Ares glared at Zeus, feeling impatient. "Father, I understand the importance of this meaning, but other than the Shinto, what will you have the rest of us do?"

His mother, Hera, eased Ares. "Behave yourself, Ares. You need to trust your father."

Ares flinched. "S-Sorry. I just haven't had a good fight in a while." 

Poseidon spoke to Zeus. "Brother, shouldn't we investigate this Chaotic Brigade?" 

"I agree," Said Vishnu. "We need to know what we are up against." 

Zeus ran his hand through his long beard. "It's Khaos Brigade. For now, I recommend we have meetings with as many of the leaders of certain factions, even the Dragons, to negotiate an alliance between our pantheons. Soon, I think one of the leaders among us will need to train the Sekiryuutei and his friends." 

Athena sighed as she tossed her silver ponytail behind her and crossed her legs. "Ehhhh? I understand the Sekiryuutei could use training, especially his friends, but is protecting him really all that necessary? To me, it sounds like he is more than capable of protecting himself and his allies." 

"It's absolutely necessary," Kratos interjected. "The _boy_ is the key to everything."

"You just wanted to use that opportunity to say _boy_ , didn't you?" Atreus deadpanned, receiving a grunt in response. Odin laughed. 

"Don't hesitate to give any of us a call if you have information or find yourselves under attack," Said Zeus. "This meeting is adjourned."

**Akihabara**

Akihabara is an otaku's wet dream. One could only hope to someday visit such a place if they like anime, manga, novels, and video games, and on this fine late Friday afternoon, Issei found himself in this exact location, waiting in front of a maid cafe for his date with the newest student of Kuoh Academy. At first, he was confused on why Akihabara was her choice, but he had no complaints. His thoughts shifted to the girl. 

Arisu Yamauchi. Silent as the night, beautiful as the stars, and lonely as the moon. An athletic, intelligent, and perfect in almost every single way type of girl except for her personality, an ice queen. A tsundere. Some people would find such a thing to be hard to deal with, sympathizing the poor, virgin, usually oblivious anime protagonists for finding themselves in such a situation where one of their potential love interests is a tsundere, constantly kicking his ass into next week for not noticing her feelings for him. 

Issei isn't one of those people. Most sensible people, such as Issei, wouldn't blame the girl but rather blame the protagonist for being such an oblivious prick who usually ends up not choosing to be with any of the love interests, breaking everyone's hearts because said protagonist is a playboy dickhead. 

Such thoughts reminded Issei that he is building a harem, but in his case, he actually cares about the feelings of the girls involved and wants them all to be like he has been, an open, honest person who is comfortable with their relationships. In this situation, Issei loves the idea of thawing the ice cold heart of a tsundere; it excited him, like taming a stray, feral kitten; they can be hissy, fussy, and even physically harm their Human at first by scratching them out of fear, but once they're tamed, they melt and purr in the Human's arms adorably. 

**('In short, you like tsunderes because you're a masochist, partner.')**

_'Oh, shut up. At least tsunderes will always be better than yanderes, so go ahead and try to change my mind, Ddraig. Name one good thing about yanderes.'_

**('...')**

_'That's what I thought.'_

"H-Hyoudou..."

Issei turned to the voice, and at the sight of his date, he once again questioned whether he was a boobs-man or ass-man, or rather in this case, a leg-man. Physically speaking, he loves every body part of his girls and potential love interests, but if he had to choose a preference, Issei would fail. 

Arisu is dressed in a pair of short black shorts and a short white blouse that revealed much of her stomach and a very slight amount of her breasts from the side.

"Y-Ya don't have to worry about other people starin' at me. I have cast an illusion spell on myself, so they cannot see me." 

**('I didn't know she is such a naughty girl, but at least she is careful.')**

Issei ignored Ddraig's comment, who was obviously trying to get underneath the skin of his host, and smiled at his companion. "You know, the first time I went out on a date was with my current Queen and 1st girlfriend, I flirted with her, but right now, I am just speechless. You look very beautiful." 

She blushed and pouted up at him. "D-Don't push yer luck, idiot." 

He grinned and playfully poked her ribs. "Like this? Push! Push!" Issei laughed at her adorable embarrassed expression before he turned serious. "In all seriousness, will you be my girlfriend and join my harem?" 

Arisu lowered her head and shyly nodded. "Y-Yes. I would like that very much."

Issei really wanted to ask her if she would join his peerage too, but he decided that could wait and to not drop so much on her at once. 

"Lead the way, my lady~" He teased. 

She blushed, but she smiled and nodded. 

Issei felt his heart skip when he saw her smile. _'What is this?! She has suddenly been tamed, as if she were waiting for me to be this sweet to her!'_

**('It's only because you saved her from becoming Indra's property, dumbass. There's no way the damsel in distress would want anything to do with you in any other universe')**

_'Lucky me.'_

Firstly, they went shopping. Issei learned that Arisu loves to read, even buying some of the same books as him such as Another, Gyo, Uzumaki, and a few others. They both love the horror genre, at least in the form of novels and manga. 

Secondly, they went to the arcade and played a racing game, which Issei sucks at, getting destroyed by Arisu many times, but he didn't take it that hard. He is happy to see her having fun.

Lastly, Issei learned that she has a sweet tooth for ice cream as they both brought some. He brought a vanilla cone while she got strawberry, which they both ate as they walked side-by-side. 

"Shall I walk you home, my lady?" 

Her eyes widened and she turned her face away. "Yeah, sure thang... Issei, you can call me by my first name."

"Oh? In that case, I'll be more than happy to oblige, Arisu. By the way, aren't you cold eating ice cream while dressed like that?" 

Arisu shook her head. "Nope. I can warm myself with magic. Besides, I'm a Dragon, not a little girl who needs a babysitter." 

Issei smirked. "You're still a Princess, though."

When they arrived at her house, Issei was shocked. "This can't be right. I thought your house would be massive for someone who is literally royalty, so why live in a town home?"

Arisu shrugged as she took out her keys, unlocking and opening the door. "I live alone. I don't need anythin' extravagant if the house has only one resident. Come in."

He nodded. Looking around as he entered, he noticed that the home had two bathrooms, one bedroom, and a hallway that leads to the kitchen.

"Mew!" It was a little kitten. The cat happily crawled up Arisu's leg and into her arms. 

Issei stood slack jawed. "J-Just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter..."

Arisu giggled. "Enough of me already! This handsome fella here is a 2 month old Tuxedo breed by the name of Louise. Louise is the clingy one who needs to be cradled to sleep like a baby. There are two more cats in here." 

**A/N: Louise is pronounced like Louise from Zero no Tsukaima.**

Louise's blue eyes looked warily at Issei. He hissed a little when Issei tried to pet him, but he relaxed and even purred a little when the Dragon gently scratched his little head. 

Issei took a seat on a couch next to his newest girlfriend. 

Two other cats were playing together, both kittens, but one of them being clearly on the verge of adulthood. 

"That black kitten is 3 months old and is Louise's brother. His name is Kuro. He loves to cuddle with the other cats and me." The little black kitten's yellow eyes looked up in wonder as he playfully swatted at the other cat's tail. 

"The last cat is a 5 month old Calico that I named Kaze. She is a very purry kitty." Kaze is purring as she licked herself to clean her fur. 

Arisu continued explaining. "All three cats were strays when I found 'em one rainy late afternoon. They were in a box, lookin' scared and very cold, so I couldn't leave 'em." 

"Do you have someone to take care of them when you're not around?" Issei asked, feeling concerned. 

She nodded. "Of course. A sweet old lady next door was kind enough to take care of them every time I go to school, and you know the thing about old women? Most of 'em love cats."

Issei was deep in thought. "Arisu... I'm actually thinking of moving into a new house nearby, one that I will build with my magic. I should be done with it within two days. When that happens, do you want to move in with me and the other girls?" 

She blushed. "Eh?"

He scratched his head. "It's just that... It seems very lonely around here, and I don't want you to have to worry about your cats while you're out. I am sure the other girls would be willing to care for them. Well, at least Ravel, Raynare, and Murayama would. I'm not sure if the others like cats, but those three would love to have you. What do you say?"

Arisu gulped and lowered her head. For some reason, she felt like crying since she has never had friends before due to her shyness, and now she was being given the opportunity to make friends with Issei's other girlfriends. "I... I would love that!" 

Issei chuckled and pat her head as they spent the next several minutes in comfortable silence save for the purring of the cats. 

"Hey Issei..." 

"Hm?" He grunted as he played with Louise, holding a feather that the kitten swipes and occasionally bites. 

"Harems are common in the supernatural world, especially among us Dragons, but... I wanted to ask you something. What are your reasons for wanting a harem?"

He gave her a bittersweet smile and lowered his head, causing her to panic and almost apologize for asking, but he spoke, "I have multiple reasons. It's kind of pathetic to be honest, but one huge reason is to satiate my loneliness. I hate being alone, not having people who care about me and who I care about. When I'm alone, my pockets are void of happiness _(20)_. I hate that feeling, plus I feel like I would go insane without the company of people who genuinely care about me."

Arisu's eyebrows arched up in sadness. "I see... Is there anythin' I can do to get rid of some of your anxiety about this?" 

Issei scoffed and closed his eyes before he jokingly said, "You could join my peerage."

"I'll do it."

Issei's eyes opened and he looked at her in surprise. "What?! I was just joking, you know..." 

Her head lowered. "Oh..."

He felt panic sweep through him. "But I would love to have you, of course! What kind of boyfriend would I be to deny one of my girls?" He pulled out his remaining six Pawns and looked into her eyes for approval. "May I?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. 

The first piece mutated by turning blue, hovering on her chest, not disappearing...

And so did the second. 

And the third.

And the fourth. 

And the fifth and sixth before they all disappeared inside her. 

Issei was shocked. "All six of my remaining pawns I used on you mutated!"

She giggled. "Well, I am the daughter of the most powerful Dragon ever, after all."

. . . . . . . 

Issei is now walking home. He knows he can teleport, but the weather is nice out at a pleasant 52 degrees Fahrenheit. 

_'I had so much fun today.'_

"Issei Hyoudou!" A voice called out to him. 

It was a man dressed in a samurai's battle armor. Most of it is white save for a few patches of gold and red here and there, such as on his shoulders and left thigh. He is holding a gorgeous teal-colored katana. He has very long black hair that reaches the center of his spinal cord and golden eyes.

"Who are you?" Issei asked. He was calm, but at the same time, he was ready to battle. 

"My name is Susanoo! I am one of the Shinto gods! Indra may have been wounded, but prepare yourself, because I am a much more worthy warrior than that weakling! Hayaaah!"

Susanoo lunged at Issei and swung his sword in the blink of an eye. Issei waited till the last second and barely dodged as he bent his back, the sword whooshed just past where his head was. Susanoo's eyes widened like saucers. 

Seeing the deity's shock, Issei smirked, back still bent. "Is that all you got? You really shouldn't have gone for the head."

Susanoo jumped back warily as Issei stood upright, casually cracking his neck. 

The Sekiryuutei sighed. "I'm not exactly sure what the point is in being so powerful when none of my opponents offer a challenge." 

Susanoo grit his teeth at the insult, sneering at the Red Dragon Emperor, ready to strike again.

"SUSANOO!"

Issei turned towards the voice and saw a very beautiful woman dressed as a shrine maiden due to her white kimono and red skirt. 

Susanoo grit his teeth. "Goddammit. If my disgrace of an older sister is here, then that also means-"

"TRAITOR!" 

He turned his head just in time to bring his sword up and block a powerful burst of cosmic wind, stronger than anything produced by the storms of Earth. The shockwave caused bushes and trees within a mile to ripple violently as well as a few nearby windows to shatter. 

"Tsukuyomi..." Susanoo growled. 

Seeing this, The God of Storms teleported away, not wanting to fight both of his siblings at the same time.

Issei, who was holding a lamp post to not lose his balance from the wind, let go and turned towards the two deities who were now floating down towards him gracefully, landing in front of him. "Thanks for the save, I suppose. That Susanoo person seems to already know who I am, so I assume you do too? Who are you?" 

The woman smiled at him and suddenly... She hugged him. "Kawaii! This Sekiryuutei is so cute!" 

"Wha?! Hey! This is serious!" Tsukuyomi yelled, pulling his sister off the embarrassed Dragon. He grinned sheepishly at Issei. "My apologies, Issei Hyoudou. You are correct since we already know who you are. My name is Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, and this goofball is my older sister Amaterasu-no-Okami. We are also Shinto gods."

"Why must you stop my hug?! I am only trying to show him my motherly love," Amaterasu whined, pouting cutely, causing Issei to sweatdrop. 

_'What in the fuck?'_

"You're being immature, sis." Tsukuyomi sighed. 

"So... What can I do for you?" Issei inquired.

Amaterasu shook her head and smiled at the boy. "Nothing! Nothing at all! We were just passing by. Nothingtoseehere, byeeeeee!" She yelled quickly, teleporting away with Tsukuyomi. 

**('Partner, those two Shinto gods are probably watching you to make sure you're safe. It seems you have the blessings of some higher power.')**

Issei felt uneasy at being watched 24/7, but he was glad to know that what Ddraig said is likely true. 

_'Is it because of the way Amaterasu spoke there at the end? She's probably not a good liar.'_

**('Yeah, but that is usually a good thing.')**

Issei chuckled as he continued to walk home. He was hoping he would make it without any interruptions, but no such luck existed. 

"Nya!" 

A woman fell out of a tree and landed on the Sekiryuutei. Issei winced as he found his hands squeezing something soft... and round... Bouncy...

"Unya~?"

"GAH! I'm sorry! Please don't report me for sexual harrassment!" Issei said as he shot up and looked at the woman. 

Upon closer inspection, she is actually just a girl around his age. 

Issei was confused. "Um... Who are you? Why did you fall on me?"

"My name is Kuroka Toujou, nya. I went to Sirzechs for help as well as Rias Gremory, and they both said to find you, Sekiryuutei, nya." 

"Wait, Toujou?" 

She nodded. "Humu. Call me Kuroka-nya, and yes, I am Shirone's older sister nya. Well, you know her as Koneko, but that's not the problem nya! I need your help!"

Issei grew nervous, not sure if he wanted anything to do with someone related to a girl he doesn't get along with. "Help with what?"

"My little sister has been kidnapped, nya."

"... Oh, hahahahaha! Good one. Wait, how can you say that so calmly?!"

**To Be Continued**

References:

_(20) Rewrite. I absolutely love both the anime and Visual Novel._

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

_**Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)** _

_**Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)** _ _  
_

_**Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)** _

_**Akeno Himejima (Knight)** _

_**Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)** _

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

_**Ravel Phenex (Bishop)** _

_**Natsuki Murayama (Pawn)** _


	12. Rescue The Little Sister - Part 1 of 2

Some arcs will have multiple chapters, and this is the first of that kind of arc starting with Part 1. :)

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 10: Rescue The Little Sister - Part 1 of 2**

Koneko woke up with a gasp. The environment around her was unfamiliar, and her hands and arms are tied behind her back. She started to panic, finding it hard to breathe, realizing that her mouth is covered by a large piece of tape to prevent her from screaming.

The last thing she remembers is talking to her older sister. 

**Flashback**

On her way home from school, Koneko stopped to buy some doughnuts. Leaving with a bag of many uniquely different flavored treats, she was about to head home when...

"Shiro-nya!" Kuroka suddenly hugged her little sister from behind, scaring the younger nekoshou. 

"W-What the? Big sis, get off me!" Koneko yelled angrily, squirming as she escaped her sister's grip. 

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. All big sis wants is a hug, nya." 

Koneko sighed. "Leave me alone. I hate you. You know that, so why do you keep trying to talk to me?" 

Before Kuroka could answer, a group of exorcists appeared directly behind Koneko and karate chopped a spot on the back of her neck, knocking her out. Seeing this, Kuroka was enraged. She was going to attack, when she heard clapping. 

"Bravo! Bravo!" A man stepped out of the shadows. He is dressed in all white church robes with a golden cross drawn on his torso. He appeared to be an ugly middle-aged man. "Now take her away."

"Wait! That's my little sister! Why are you kidnapping her?!" Kuroka shouted. 

The man turned to her with a sadistic smirk. "It's not her we need since she will be used as nothing more than bait, or more specifically a hostage. It's Rias Gremory's knight, Kiba Yuuto. Oh, before I leave, Kokabiel sends his regards."

They all teleported away, leaving a worried Kuroka. 

Kuroka had only one choice. a last resort: Find Rias Gremory and beg for her help.

Running to her house, the same house Koneko lives in, she pounded on the door and rang the bell a few times until someone answered. 

It was Xenovia. "Can I help you with something?" 

Kuroka panted for air. "Y-Yes! I... I need to... speak with Rias Gremory! She... My little sister, Koneko, has been k-kidnapped!" 

Xenovia's eyes widened before she widened the door and stepped aside. "Come in. I will get Rias." 

Kuroka took a seat on a couch. A few minutes later, a concerned Rias appeared. She tilted her head at Kuroka, placing her hands on her hips. "You said you're Koneko's older sister and that she has been kidnapped? How do you know this?" 

"I saw it happen." 

Rias narrowed her eyes. "I will contact my older brother. In a life and death situation, he's one of the few people who can help." 

Moments later, a summoning circle appeared, and out of it stepped Sirzechs and Grayfia. Kiba also appeared at that moment, walking in through the front door with groceries in his hands. Seeing the meeting, Kiba leaned against the door as he listened to the conversation. 

"What's the matter, Rias?" Sirzechs said before his eyes landed on Kuroka. His eyes widened. "You! Why are you here?!" 

"Big brother, calm down!" 

"Rias, do you have any idea who she is?! She's a very dangerous SS-Class criminal!" 

Kuroka sighed. "This isn't about me, this is about my little sister. She has been kidnapped. Please... Look, I know that since you're one of the Satans, you don't trust me, but I'm begging you to please help me bring my Shirone back... Nya?" 

Kuroka was channeling a peaceful yet troubled aura, which Sirzechs recognized. Sighing, he sat down in front of the older nekomata with a serious look as Grayfia stood behind him, ready to fight, glaring at the nekomata.

"Tell me everything."

The nekomata nodded. "I believe someone from the Khaos Brigade may have taken my sister. He was an old man who said that Kokabiel, 'sends his regards.'"

As she described his appearance as well as what the man said his goals are, Kiba's eyes widened as he clenched his fist. Stepping forward, he spoke.

"I know who that man is. It's Valper Galilei." 

Rias was shocked. "The same man who was behind the Holy Sword project?!" 

"It appears so," Said Sirzechs. Kiba was about to leave when Sirzechs spoke, "Kiba, where do you think you're going?"

He turned to the Satan with a glare. "I'm going to kill that bastard." 

Sirzechs stood up and flared his aura in a threatening manner, making the blond flinch. "And you think you're powerful enough to handle whatever is waiting for you? What about Koneko? If you go there and attack, you could risk causing unnecessary collateral damage by getting her killed. Whoever is there is far too powerful for any Devil, even Kuroka. I'm ordering you to stay here."

The Knight reluctantly nodded and sat down next to Rias, gritting his teeth in frustration as Rias tried to comfort him. 

Sirzechs turned to Kuroka. "I know only one person who can possibly bring your little sister back: the Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou. Over the last four months, he has grown so immensely powerful that even I cannot sense him anymore since he is able to control his magical signature and lessen it. Only you, a nekomata, could sniff him out, but be warned, the last time time I checked, he does seem to hold a grudge against Rias and her peerage for a fight they had; he hates your little sister. It might take some persuading from you." 

Kuroka nodded. "Humu. As a nekomata, I am able to sense five extremely powerful Draconic auras, all of which are very unique to the individuals: Bahamut, Ophis, Great Red, and the Red Dragon Emperor. The White Dragon Emperor too, but he isn't on the same level as the first four. I shall leave now and find him."

**Flashback End**

"So, that's why I am here, nya." Kuroka explained, omitting the details of her meeting with Sirzechs, only including the gist of it.

Issei sighed. "Look, I really don't give a fuck about Koneko, so why should I help you?"

Kuroka smirked as she leaned forward, giving the now flustered Sekiryuutei a great view of her cleavage. "Well, if you bring my little sister back and kill those who took her from me, let's just say that I have a... reward for you, nya~" She licked her lips seductively. 

Issei's heart hammered in his chest as he gulped. "W-What kind of reward?"

"I'll join your peerage if you have any spare pieces left, nya."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SURE?! I mean, I have a Bishop and a Knight left, but are you sure?!" Issei shouted. 

"Fufu. I am, nya. If you win, you can do whatever you want to me." 

Issei grinned. _'I am so getting laid!'_ His smile faltered when he thought of Raynare, and he cleared his throat. 

"Listen, Kuroka. I will do it, but there are other girls in my harem already, one of which is my Queen, who I want to give my virginity to first, meaning you would have to wait to have sex with me. If you are to join my peerage, that means you would become a member of my harem since I only allow the girls I love in it. Well, most of them anyway aside from my Sensei, but I am open to being in a relationship with her too since she is only 20 years old. Subsequently, we would need to get to know each other better before we decide to do it. Are you still sure about this?" 

The nekomata nodded. "Yes, nya. I am even more sure now that you said that you want me as one of your lovers, nya."

"Why though? We just met." 

"You're a kind Sekiryuutei who would be willing to go out of his way to save someone he hates, someone I care about, just for my sake. That's more than enough reason for me nya, plus there are very few Devils who have actually been kind to me, nya." 

She pulled out a book and handed it to him. 

"What's this?" Issei said.

"Something I want you to give to Sirzechs. He seems to trust you a lot." Earning a confused look from Issei, she elaborated, "It's my diary. A long time ago, the Devils accused me of a crime I did not commit, of murdering my master in cold blood, which I did. I have my reasons, and it was a justified act, but they labeled me a stray and a fugitive. They didn't even give me a fair trial or any trial, really. Nya." She meowed sadly, her cat-ears drooping before she looked back up at him with a happy grin. "You can read it too if you want to get to know me better, but please focus on rescuing my sister first. After that, give it to Sirzechs and tell him to use it to clear my name, nya."

Issei, who will likely forever harbor nothing but hatred for Rias Gremory and her servants, narrowed his eyes in slight distrust. "Stay here, I need to do something. Be back in a flash _(21)_!" 

The Sekiryuutei used Portal Rip. He skimmed through the diary to get to know what kind of person Kuroka is, and he reappeared in the real world with a somber look. 

"I just read your diary. I'm sorry to hear what happened to you."

Kuroka shook her head. "Don't be. By the way, how did you do that so fast, nya?"

Issei smirked. "I am a Dragon, Kuroka. We're the most powerful creatures to ever exist aside from a few gods, but my potential is limitless. Someday, I will surpass everyone in the universe. Now, since you're a nekomata, can you sense the current location of your sister?"

"Yes, but it is too heavily guarded." 

"Where is it?"

"The Vatican. There are thousands of guards there as well as hundreds of Ultimate Class beings."

Issei smirked. "In that case, I will need the help of a very weird bunch." 

. . . . . . .

**Issei's House**

All the girls, including Arisu, are hanging out in Murayama's room, most of them sitting on her king-size bed. 

"You will never beat my best time! Give up!" Arisu taunted smugly as she watched Murayama play a racing game on her computer.

They're playing Dirt Rally on Steam. From what Issei said, it is a very realistic yet very difficult game. He shared the game with Murayama, allowing her to play it for free.

**A/N: I've played it, and it is insanely hard to win even a single stage, much less an entire race or even a tournament.**

Murayama grit her teeth as she jammed the gamepad's sticks in different directions. "Oh yeah?! watch this!" 

She pressed a button on the controller that inputs the handbrake. The car, traveling at 57 mph, weight-transferred onto its right side, causing the car to drift around a hairpin turn, but much to Murayama's dismay, it oversteered. Due to the high speed she was traveling at combined with the gravelly surface, the car smashed into a boulder. 

"No! Why won't the car move?!" Murayama said, frustrated as she is unable to reverse, smoke pluming from the hood of the vehicle. 

Arisu laughed. "Ain't it obvious? Yer car's radiator has been destroyed!" 

Murayama turned to Arisu. "My what now?"

"The radiator! You don't know much about cars, do ya?"

The other brown-haired girl pouted. "No, I don't. Please explain."

Arisu smirked sadistically. "I ain't gonna go too much into the details, but a radiator is essential in the process of cooling the engine of a car. If the radiator ain't workin', the car is too dangerous to drive because the engine will heat up at unsafe levels, start smokin', and sometimes even catch fire. Right now, yer car is fucked." Murayama's pout deepened, to which Arisu smiled kindly. "Don't worry, darlin'. You'll get better at this game if ya practice." 

Raynare, who sat next to Arisu, said, "You know, you're surprisingly tomboyish, aren't you?"

Arisu blushed. "S-Shut up. I can't help but be passionate about some things that my dad really likes, because when I was growing up, I ended up liking a lot of the things that he exposed me to. We're both nerds."

Murayama sighed as she exited out of Dirt Rally.exe and turned to the girls. "I'm not good at racing games. I only like shooters and sports games." 

This earned a nod of agreement from Akeno. "Ara ara? I play shooters too, mainly CS;GO. It is so fun killing people. Fufu." 

Murayama ignored the last part of Akeno's statement and pulled up the Steam page to add a friend. "We should totally play together sometime. My username is 'Nathan Algren' _(22)_. I'll add you to my friend's list. What's your username?" 

Akeno smiled happily. "It's 'xoxo360NoScopeSenpaixoxo.'" The friend request was sent. 

Murayama asked, "What about you, Raynare? What type of videogames do you like?"

Raynare shrugged. "I don't really like playing videogames, I like watching other people play them. If I had to choose my favorite genre, it would be the horror." 

Ravel elegantly raised an eyebrow. "Really? I never would have pegged you for a masochist."

The Queen giggled. "I'm really not. I usually don't even play videogames. My favorite horror game is Outlast. I like playing it and watching other people play it. Issei has it in his Steam library, if you want to install it and give it a try, you can ask him to share it with you. It's not super scary except when you're being chased, and it has a really creepy atmosphere."

The other girls shook their heads except Arisu. "I also like horror, so I may do so. Thanks for the suggestion, Raynare."

Murayama stared at the only blonde in the group. "And what about you, Ravel?" 

"I like RPG's and Visual Novels, especially Otome's." 

"And you, Irina?" 

"Well, I was born and lived most of my life an Angel, so I don't play games. Games were not allowed since they kinda encourage materialism."

A summoning circle appeared, and Issei teleported to his house with Kuroka, who looked around, confused. He explained the situation to the other girls. 

"So, Kuroka is going to join the peerage if you rescue Koneko?" Asked Akeno. She isn't friends with Koneko anymore after what she and Rias' group did to Issei, but she can't help but feel a little worried about Koneko since she is the second youngest person in Rias' peerage next to Gasper. 

Issei nodded. "I've come here to tell you all that I will be going to Chief and Slayer to ask them for help. I'd rather not get them involved in the supernatural, but... I acquired a new ability recently that lets me see who the Top 25 most powerful beings in the universe are, and Chief is ranked 22nd while the Slayer is ranked 1st."

Most of the girls were shocked while Arisu and Kuroka asked, "Who?" 

"They're allies," Issei said. He was about to leave when he was stopped by Raynare, who grabbed his hand. 

"Issei, I want to come with you." 

"No!" 

"Why not?" 

"Sweetheart, I don't want you getting hurt." He gently squeezed his Queen's hand.

Arisu glared at him. "That's too bad, because we are all coming whether you like it or not, right girls? It is our job to support you, dumbass." They all nodded. 

Issei sighed. "Fine. This could be a good opportunity to test you all in actual combat scenarios, but if any of you get badly hurt or die, I will be very mad at that person, understood?!" 

"Yes, my King!" They all responded in unison.

Issei smirked. "Good. All of you are free to fight alongside me, and remember that Ravel can heal us with her Phoenix Tears. Now, let's go visit the address VEGA texted me."

. . . . . . . 

The Arbiter quickly learned to not call Chief 'Demon,' the nickname he used very often for John since that term seems to make the Slayer extremely angry. The Slayer initially responded with sticking his super shotgun into the alien's mandible as if to ask, "What do you mean when you call him a Demon?! I'll kill you just like I'll kill the rest of the Demons!"

He also pointed his gun at the Chief. 

Instead, Arbiter opted to call Chief, 'Spartan' since that is the type of soldier the Chief is.

The place they currently inhabit as their hideout is an underground apartment in downtown Tokyo. It appeared to be connected with an old World War II bomb shelter, which was well hidden in a small, unused cabin-like room inside an underground garage of a high-rise building, meaning they were lucky enough to live in this place for free.

They heard the vertical door open and someone close it behind them as they stepped down the ladder and into the apartment. It was Issei Hyoudou.

All three of them stared at the Sekiryuutei and Issei stared back, unable to believe what he was seeing. 

They were playing Uno, and both John and Slayer had their helmets removed, still in the rest of their high-tech armor. The Arbiter never removed his. 

"This is the place, Issei?" Raynare asked, earning a nod as the rest of the girls climbed down the ladder. "I have to admit that it is well hidden."

Issei got a good look at the two helmetless super soldier Humans. 

John, despite being 42 years old, looked several years younger due to much time spent in cryo sleep. He is a Caucasian man at the height of 6'10" without his armor, 7'2" with his armor. He has freckles on his cheeks, short dark-red hair, and blue eyes, possibly of Irish descent. Years of military service is evident on his face.

The Slayer has short spikey black hair and terrifying black eyes. He looked to be in his late-20's, but something told Issei that where the Slayer comes from, age makes no sense. His eyes are the only part that spoke a story of age, years of hell literally present in his nearly emotionless orbs. Nearly emotionless, except for his never-ending anger. Issei had never felt so intimidated in his life just from being in the presence of this man said to be the most powerful being in existence. 

"I win," Chief said, laying down his last card with a smirk, a Yellow 2. 

The Slayer angrily spiked his deck of cards onto the table and turning his face away, resting his head on his hand as if saying, "Whatever. I don't even like this game that much."

The Arbiter sighed. "I had only two cards left, but it was an awful deck: a Red 7 and a Blue 0. Either one of them would have made me lose this deck."

"Issei Hyoudou, is there something you need?" VEGA asked.

The Sekiryuutei nodded. "The younger sister of a friend of mine, she has been kidnapped by supernatural beings, terrorists, who are holding her hostage in a very well-guarded location. I could use help from you three in rescuing her."

**To Be Continued**

**Next chapter is going to be action-packed**

References: 

_(21) A Heist With Markiplier_

_(22)_ _Tom Cruise's character, the MC in the movie The Last Samurai. This is one of my favorite films. Tom Cruise knows how to speak Japanese too, at least in this movie, which is freaking amazing._

_**Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful):** _

_**Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)** _

_**Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)** _ _  
_

_**Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)** _

_**Akeno Himejima (Knight)** _

_**Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)** _

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

_**Ravel Phenex (Bishop)** _

_**Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)** _


	13. Rescue The Little Sister - Part 2 of 2

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 11: Rescue The Little Sister - Part 2 of 2**

John turned serious, as if he were being briefed on a new mission. Issei Hyoudou is an ally, not his Commanding Officer, but after nearly four decades of military service, this kind of behavior, being able to snap to focus on a dime, was second nature to the soldier. After all, he was kidnapped at an age of six to be indoctrinated and trained for eight years of his life to become something no special forces, or in his case, no ordinary marine or ODST could hope to be: a Spartan II. 

His training, combined with the augmentations they injected into him, gave him faster reflexes than almost anyone in every facet of his life, the ability to see in the dark, indestructible bones, and superhuman strength and speed. The only one who is faster than him is his old friend and fellow Spartan, Kelly. 

"I don't think we will ever be able to return to our universe. The Arbiter and I are willing to help you, Hyoudou. What about you, Slayer?"

He received a nod. All three are sick of sitting around, itching for a fight. War is all they have ever known. 

VEGA's chimed in, "My core-processing capabilities far exceed that of any machinery, robot, or AI in this universe, even you Cortana, no offense intended." 

"None taken," Responded the female AI.

"I am able to use nanomachines to create ammunition and weaponry for all three of you without limit. If you have any specific tools you prefer, please let me know, and I would be happy to assist." 

Issei quirked an eyebrow. "You mean you're able to make weapons out of nothing? How does that even work?"

"I am not quite sure myself. Usually, since I am the creation of a brilliant scientist in Dr. Samuel Hayden, whom the Slayer and I worked alongside, I do tend to think more scientifically than anything, as I am meant to provide theories and hypotheses. However, I do have a feeling that there is something more mysterious to my many abilities than just mere science. How is it possible that I am able to create something out of nothing by bypassing the Law of Equivalent Exchange _(23)_?"

Everyone fell deep in thought, pondering VEGA's deeply philosophical question.

"Did you, an emotionless AI, just make an anime reference?!" Issei shouted.

VEGA continued. "Moving on to more important matters, let's focus on helping you rescue your friend's sister. You, Issei Hyoudou, are the expert in the supernatural beings you speak of, as the five of us sitting over here are completely clueless in this field. I, for one, do not intend to provoke celestial wrath _(24)_."

Issei chuckled at VEGA's last sentence. "Very well. I will now brief you on the situation."

He told them everything that he knows about the supernatural starting with the Great War to today.

Doom Slayer gave Issei a fierce look. _'I want to kill these Devils you speak of.'_

VEGA announced, "It seems the Slayer wishes to slaughter the Devils. Be advised, stay away from the Slayer when he's angry."

Slayer scowled. _'Oh, fuck off VEGA. You know that I'm always angry!'_

"So," John spoke, "How do the three of us match up against this Kokabiel figure in terms of your Stonehenge Leaderboard?" 

Issei scratched his head. "Well, the Arbiter is ranked 23rd, you're ranked 22nd, Kokabiel is ranked 20th, and the DOOM Slayer is ranked 1st." 

Chief's head snapped to the Slayer in surprise.

On the center of the round table, Cortana appeared in her blue human figure out of the Chief's chip. "May I have a copy of that list? I would like to analyze it and offer my opinion," Cortana stated. 

Issei told her everyone's name and position on the list. 

Cortana placed a hand on her hip, the other against her chin. "Hm. This Kokabiel person sounds like he might not be the leader of this Khaos Brigade you speak of. Although, I do have to say that there is very little we know about some of the people on this list other than their names."

As Cortana scrolled through the holographic copy of the list, the Slayer pointed to a specific name on the list while glaring at Issei. _'What do you know? Start talking immediately. Why isn't God on here?'_

Issei shrugged. "I have no idea why the name Satan Lucifer is at 5th. As for why God of the Bible isn't on there, well... I'm not sure." 

"He is dead," Gabriel finished, suddenly appearing next to Issei. 

"What the fuck?" Vali, who just joined the group, muttered.

"D-Dead?! That can't be!" Irina was horrified. 

"My father... is dead?" Raynare already knew this fact, but is still in disbelief, even nearly a thousand years since it happened, earning a look from the Slayer that said, _'Are you an Angel? Only Angels and good Humans can be considered His children.'_

Gabriel smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Raye. You never had a proper father."

**("Unfortunately, it is true. I fought him in the Great War when he had his Angels interfered in my battle with Albion, and he sacrificed his life along with countless others to seal Albion and I in our current sacred gears.")**

**["Indeed. Our bodies were destroyed in the process, and our souls were locked in this form."]**

**("Please don't hold anything against our hosts, as they did nothing wrong.")**

The Doom Slayer, who now put his helmet back on, wanted to tear Ddraig and Albion to pieces for killing God, but he reluctantly agreed. 

But deep down, he kept hearing the words of the Seraphim chant in the back of his mind: _'They are rage, brutal without mercy. But you. You will be worse. Rip and tear, until it is done!'_ Those words were orders he was given, a religious mission to destroy all the wicked.

Irina smiled sadly. "It's okay, Ddraig, Albion. We could never hate Issei and Vali."

Issei cleared his throat. "Anyway, not that I mind, but why are you here Gabriel?"

The Seraphim smiled. "I came here to see my little Raye." She said, pouncing towards her daughter with a hug, making Raynare blush. 

"Kya! Mom, stop! You're embarrassing me!"

Many of them were surprised that Raynare is the daughter of Gabriel except for the two Heavenly Dragons and Irina, who all sighed. 

Gabriel cleared her throat "I see that you made new friends, Issei. I am the Angel Seraphim known as Gabriel. Nice to meet you. Who might you three be?"

Issei introduced them.

"I see. From another dimension, huh. I have no idea what could have possibly brought you here."

John spoke. "Anyway, what is our plan? The time is 5:23 PM, and the sun is about to set. If I do say myself, I think we go with Option A, which is to scout out our enemy and attack tonight, or Option B: Attack now, which could result in many of us getting injured and killed. I prefer Option A." 

Issei nodded. "Okay, let's go with Option A, but I will go myself. If they have a powerful Super Class or higher being, they could easily sense the three of you." 

The Arbiter crossed his arms. "And you?"

Issei smirked. "They won't see me coming. More powerful supernatural beings, such as a Dragon like me can neutralize our presence. By the way, before I leave, I need some sort of code word to refer to the five of you." 

Cortana raised an eyebrow. "Like a team name?" Issei nodded. "Well, Chief and Slayer wear green armor while the Arbiter wears brown, so... How about... Bronze Team?" 

John snorted. "That's stupid. Come up with something better, VEGA," Earning a frown from Cortana. 

" 'Team Holy Trinity.' The Slayer is the oldest of you three, making him the Father. The Master Chief is the youngest and can be called the Son. The Arbiter is in the middle when it comes to age and has a religious title for a name, making him the Holy Spirit. The Father + The Son + The Holy Spirit= The Holy Trinity."

Issei grinned. "I love it!" The three soldiers nodded in agreement. 

With that said, Issei teleported away while whispering, "Invisibility."

_'-15 MP. 2985/3000 Mana remaining. 30 minutes till full recovery.'_

**Vatican City**

Issei floated high above the buildings. 

Looking down from his vantage point, Issei began his work on estimating enemy numbers.

**Cue Song: Halo Reach OST - Winter Contingency**

Closing his eyes, Issei used a new spell. "Draconic Surveillance."

'-25 MP. 2960/3000 Mana remaining. 1 hour, 20 minutes until full recovery.' 

While keeping his eyes closed, Issei's invisible body stayed afloat, but his soul left him, wandering the area. All he saw is darkness. Time seemed to slow down a lot, but it wasn't frozen entirely. For him, it was like using a cheat code in a videogame as he surveyed his surroundings. 

Seeing the only source of light being red energy signatures in the form of figures, he counted them all, assuming each one to be at least Ultimate Class or higher. Most of them stood on top of the walls and buildings.

He smirked. _'So, these are Khaos Brigade terrorists, huh. This ought to be fun.'_

At the center of the sea of red, a flash of green caught his eye. It was Koneko! She is lying on her side while bound to an obelisk out in the open, her eyes covered by a blindfold, her mouth shut via tape, and her arms cuffed behind her back and attached to chains that were tied to the obelisk. 

In front of her, in a comfy chair obviously set up by his subordinates, sat Kokabiel, drinking a glass of whine, an amused expression on his face as he watched the Gremory Devil squirm.

Issei narrowed his eyes. _'Ddraig, Gabriel said Kokabiel plans to restart the Great War, but how exactly would he go about doing that?'_

**('No idea. You will have to ask him yourself.')**

_'Hm. For now, all I can do is this.'_

"Stonehenge," He whispered. 

_Kokabiel Description:_

_Current Height- 6'6"_

_Current Weight- 178 lbs_

_Current Physique- Imposing. Dis boi tall._

_Current Occupation(s)- Khaos Brigade underling/middle rank member_

_Personality- Psychotic war-mongerer, burn him with fire until there is nothing left_

_Hobbies- War-mongering, killing Devils, seducing Angels to become Fallen Angels_

_Skills- Manipulation_

_Intelligence- 200/250._

_Sanity- 30/250, 1000 is max._

_Weapon of Choice- Light magic_

_Age- Around 2,500_

_Race- Pure Fallen Angel, former Angel_

_Current Number of Wings- Ten_

_Class- Cadre Leader_

_Fighting Style- Mage (example- Assassin, Mage, Stealth, etc)_

_Sacred Gear(s)- None_

_Potential- Super Leader Class_

_Level- 195/250_

_HP- 1000/1000_ _._ _700 is Dragon-like._

_Magical Level- 200/250_ _._

_Magical Affinity- Light and Holy Magic_

_New abilities learned: ?_

_Mana Consumption: ?_

_MP/Mana- ?_ _  
_

_Athleticism/Stamina- 1000/1000, 2000_ _is max._

_Speed- 1500/1500, 2000_ _is max_ _._

_Strength- 1600/1600,_ _∞ is max._

_Toughness/Durability- 700/1400_ _._

_Diplomacy/Negotiation- 1/1000_

_Intimidation- 1000/1000._

_Charm- 100/1000._

_Weaknesses- His complacency and arrogance_

_Family Members- God of the Bible (Creator)_

_Notable Ancestors-_ _God of the Bible (Creator)_

_Friends-_ _None_

_Allies- ?_

_Enemies- All who don't like Fallen Angels_

_Current Goal(s)- Restart the Great War_

Issei cringed. _'Jesus. This guy is basically like if Raynare had an evil twin brother. What a nutjob.'_

Returning to his body, Issei took out the phone Azazel gave him and, making sure flash is off, took a few pictures. He then teleported away.

**The Holy Trinity HQ**

"What did you find?" Cortana questioned upon Issei's return.

"Exactly 1,000 enemies, one of which is Kokabiel. All of them are guarding Koneko at the center of the Vatican with Kokabiel being the closest to her."

**("This is going to be a tough fight.")**

**["Don't tell me you're scared Ddraig. Are you going to chicken out now?"]**

**("Hell no! This may just be a worthy battle for my partner and I, so you're host should try to keep up if he can.")**

"As much as I'd like to come with you," Said Gabriel. "I can't. I have an errand to run."

Issei nodded. "Are all of you ready?" Issei said to his girls and Vali, to which they nodded. "The sun has now set. We will begin our attack in an hour and 25 minutes at exactly 6:50 PM, which is when total darkness falls. We'll be blind, but so will they. However, I have a feeling that won't matter since our magic will light up the night sky, but at least we have the element of surprise." 

"Oo-rah!" Chief said.

Issei looked towards Team Holy Trinity. "Alright, so here is the plan..."

**The Vatican**

Meanwhile, Kiba finally had enough and decided to disobey Sirzechs. He snuck away, and after running into Vali at school, who he knows is friends with Issei, he asked him where they're keeping Koneko, and he ended up here.

Vali saw no reason to not tell him, as this would only make things more interesting for Issei's and his plans. 

"I'm coming with you," A voice whispered to his left, startling Kiba, making him point his sword at the person's neck. He immediately relaxed upon seeing who it was. It was Xenovia. "If you really intend to do this, then allow me to assist you." 

Kiba frowned. "Why?"

"Because... After what Issei said to me the last time I talked to him, when he told me that organized religions are all full of hypocrites, and I realized he is right. I still worship God and believe in Christianity, but some of these people you are about to fight have used me like a tool while they twist their religious words and power to do evil in this world, and that is something I cannot abide by."

Kiba nodded and began walking towards the cathedral. 

"Forgive me Lord Lucifer, but this is very personal," He mumbled.

"Hey! You there! You're not allowed to be here!" A Khaos Brigade guard yelled. "Leave immedi-"

The guard was cut off by his neck splitting open, blood spurting everywhere. In the blink of an eye, Kiba had already unsheathed his Holy Sword with a diagonal slash across the man's upper torso, instantly killing him. Several feet to his 2 o'clock, the man's head landed and rolled away.

"Where is Valper Galilei?! I want him now! BRING HIM TO ME, AND I MAY SPARE YOUR LIFE WHILE I KILL EVERYONE ELSE HERE!"

"HAHAHAHA!" A voice cackled. "He's not here. You, Kiba Yuuto, have fallen for the trap I have set for you so perfectly!"

He looked towards the sky and saw Kokabiel. 

Kiba grit his teeth. "And who might you be? What do you want from me?"

"Your soul!"

**Timeskip**

85 minutes later, it is now 6:50 PM. Issei had teleported everyone to the Vatican. 

The Master Chief is now positioned in a very tall clocktower, crouching on one knee, a SRS99D-S2 AM sniper rifle in his hands. He pulled the slide back, hearing an audible click as the 14.5x114mm round moved up into the loader, and he let go of the slide, causing the bullet to slide into the chamber, ready to shoot. 

"High velocity, armor-piercing. They'll take the hat off an Elite at two thousand yards. And they ain't cheap." _(25)_ He mumbled under his breath. 

Next to him, an elite by the name of the Arbiter huffed. He held a Covenant Type-50 particle beam rifle, the alien equivalent of any Human sniper rifle. The beam rifle wasn't glowing pink as it usually did when it was in use, meaning it was off. He is waiting for the Chief to take the first shot, according to Issei's plan.

**Flashback**

Issei looked towards Team Holy Trinity. "Alright, so here is the plan. This mission will be called Operation: FBI Open Up! It will have four phases, if everything goes according to plan. 

Phase One: 'You Don't Know What Hit Ya.' This will, by my estimates, take up to four and a half minutes to complete. Master Chief and Arbiter will start the fight by using their snipers to kill as many guards as possible, but you have to start shooting almost immediately since they will sense us when we arrive. Luckily, I know the perfect place for you to do the shooting from: the clocktower half a mile southeast of the cathedral. It is on the opposite side of Koneko from where my team will be. Try to kill at least 300+.

Phase Two: 'Merry Christmas, Motherfucker.' This is where we just throw the Slayer at them and will be the longest Phase of the operation. The rest will be significantly shorter. Slayer, I have no idea what you're capable of, but my guess is that they will shit themselves despite being stupid enough to not flee. They'll be too prideful to try to run away and will try in vain to fight you, so have at it and kill them all except Kokabiel. However, _I_ will be the one to take his life, not the Doom Slayer or any of you. I know, some of you are thinking, 'BuT iSsEi, iSN't it WIIIIiiiiiser tO cAPtuRe the bAsTARd? He is a leader after all.' No! Fuck him! He tried to kill my girlfriend and Queen, therefore he deserves a painful death. 

Phase Three: 'Don't Worry, FBI Onii-chan Is Here.' My team and I rush in, hope that Koneko is not injured, and grab her.

Phase Four: 'Schwarzenegger-style.' We get the fuck out of there while blowing up the whole damn place to the ground, killing every Khaos Brigade member in the process. We cannot leave a bunch of decaying corpses behind, or else that will just greatly alarm Human governments, so I will burn any bodies myself."

"This is a great plan," VEGA responded. "I have come up with a way for us to keep in touch via communicators."

The wall Vali was leaning on suddenly flipped to its opposite side, revealing too many guns to count and a box of ear pieces.

Vali, who was startled and jumped away, looked at it in awe.

**Flashback End**

John maneuvered the sniper a little as he surveyed the area. The first guard he saw, he opened fire. The bullet flew straight and true as it tore through a man's skull. The sound of the bullet whizzing by and blood splattering on a wall frightened nearby guards, all of whom the Master Chief immediately killed before taking five seconds to reload, his magazine having the maximum ammo capacity of four rounds. 

The Arbiter used a different window and began firing four shots before he also had to wait for his rifle to cool down due to the barrel overheating. 

Within a minute, 67 guards are already dead. At this rate, they would easily meet their goal of 300+ bodies within 4.5 minutes. 

. . . . . . .

With Issei's group, Vali and the girls looked at Issei in concern as he slowly swiveled his head to the left and then the right.

"I sense something, a presence I've not felt since..." _(26)_ He said quietly.

Raynare blinked. "What is it, darling?"

"... 117, Hunchback, there is something you need to know. Kiba Yuuto, a Knight of Rias Gremory, is here." Issei alerted Team Holy Trinity, referring to the Chief and Arbiter by their code names. "Something isn't right. Kuroka warned us that Valper said that Kokabiel needs Kiba for something. I wonder what, though?"

"Do you think it's a trap?" Arisu said.

"No idea. Only trap there will be is when I bash Kokabiel's ugly face in and have him screaming like a girl, that's for sure."

Chief spoke through the transmitter. "Spartan 117 here. Sounds like other than us killing his soldiers, this is going exactly the way Kokabiel wants things to go. You should hurry and begin Phase Two. Hunchback and I are out of sniper ammo. Over."

"Remember, switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading _(27)_." Issei joked. Murayama shook her head with a sigh as Issei continued. "Phase Two begins now! Go get 'em, Rambo!"

**Cue fight song: DOOM (2016) OST - "BFG Division" by Mick Gordon**

The Slayer charged in, gone before they could blink, but as he left, they could hear the revving of a chainsaw followed by blood-curdling screams, as well as many gun shots and explosions. 

"Rambo? That's really his callsign?" Vali deadpanned, making Issei cackle. 

. . . . . . .

Kokabiel had no idea what the hell was going on. One moment, his base of operations seemed impenetrable, but the next moment, that hope was shattered. 

Loud bangs could be heard from a distance as his guards fell one by one at an unbelievable rate. 

"What is this sorcery?!" He shrugged. "Well, whatever. At least I finally have you right where I want you, Kiba." 

The Fallen Angel smiled condescendingly at the unconscious blond. His smile turned into a frown. 

_'Now that I think about it, didn't this filthy Devil have a female companion with him? Where is she?'_

. . . . . . .

The Doom Slayer spun around, easily dodging a light spear headed for him as he grabbed the weapon and hurled it back in the direction it came from. The weapon embedded itself through the eye and into the skull of its owner, who collapsed dead. 

Raising his super shotgun with one hand, he pulled the trigger twice in half a second and repeated the process two seconds after reloading over and over, tearing the wings off multiple Angels and Devils who were trying to gain some distance from him. 

"STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING, SO PLEA-" A Fallen Angel begged, but he was cut off by Slayer's chainsaw plunging into his body, his legs falling off as he bled to death, too shocked to do anything but wheeze from the pain overloading his system.

A few panicking Devils actually attempted to fly away instead of teleporting away. Stupid mistake. 

The Slayer pulled out his chaingun from his inventory and began heating the barrels as the gun began shooting. The armor-piercing rounds are overkill for a situation like this, but he wanted to make sure he got them all. Bullets arced through the night sky, lighting up the darkness as they plunged through their targets, whose screams of agony couldn't be heard, either dying instantly or falling towards their deaths. 

Looking to his left, he saw a massive group of Khaos Brigade soldiers floating in the sky, 200+. 

The officer in charge of the platoon began speaking. "Whoever you are, surrender now! We do not wish to harm you!"

The Slayer had enough. The last thing the platoon saw is the armored-man pulling out and charging up a massive gun. 

The Big Fucking Gun, or BFG 9000, fired a large green bolt of plasma. The projectile stopped in mid-air when it suddenly dispersed a massive wave of energy that killed everything within 100 meters.

The Slayer sighed as he took a few moments to rest and admire the carnage he layed out. 500+ dead within 8 minutes. Of course, he didn't kill them all since he wanted the kid, Issei Hyoudou to have some fun, too. 

Speaking of which, it is now Issei's turn.

. . . . . . .

**Titan**

"THAT IDIOT! If Kokabiel returns, I will make him truly understand-" Satan roared, but he cut himself off. "Then again, even he wasn't made aware of the existence of the Slayer nor what the Slayer is capable of."

Thanos frowned. "He's still wasting valuable resources. Did you see the way he shrugged as a 1,000 of the soldiers we lent him are about to be slaughtered? Like pigs in a barn, and he is one of them, just hiding in the shadows. Coward."

. . . . . . .

**The Vatican**

"Alright, girls. Stay close to me. If anyone needs help, don't hesitate to ask," Issei said before he put a hand to his earpiece. "This is Big Brother Red, be advised, Phase Three is now beginning. 117, Hunchback, and Rambo, go home. I'll take it from here."

"Affirmative," VEGA spoke for the Slayer. 

"Roger that. Good luck," John replied.

"Alright, here is the exact job I have for each one of you individually. Vali, you and Akeno will be our air support." 

The White Dragon Emperor and the Priestess of Thunder took off and flew away, but not too far. 

"Raynare, I want you to scout ahead. Use your newest trick." 

She smiled. "You got it!" Taking off, Raynare flew far above Vali and Akeno and whispered to herself, "Self-transfigure." Her body transformed into an animal, a raven to be specific, as she flew ahead and did some reconnaissance. _'-60 MP. 400/460 Mana remaining. 2 hours until full recovery.'_

"Ravel, I need you to stay with Murayama and Irina since they're the most inexperienced at fighting in life and death situations while you have participated in rating games. The three of you should attack while you can, but be on guard and protect each other." 

They nodded as they charged ahead, leaving Issei with Kuroka and Arisu.

"Arisu, I want you to make sure Raynare makes it back to me safely. You're my ace, so it wouldn't hurt to have my most powerful piece protect my Queen." 

Bahamut's daughter nodded. "As you wish." She sprouted twelve golden Draconic wings and flew away, tracking the Queen. 

"That leaves you with me, Kuroka. I know you said you will join my peerage if I bring Koneko back safely, but I will do more than just that. I will prove to you why I am the worthy King of the only Draconic peerage to ever exist. After all, I am not just the Sekiryuutei, I am also the distant nephew of Ophis and Great Red."

. . . . . . .

**Dimensional Gap**

"Look at our nephew go. Woo hoo! Go Issei! You rock!" Great Red cheered loudly. 

"... Shut up. You're annoying." Ophis demanded, although she too is cheering Issei on in her heart. 

. . . . . . .

**The Vatican**

Raynare, flying at an altitude of 7,000 feet, surveyed the center of the carnage where the least damage is and saw Koneko being guarded by Kokabiel. 

Something wasn't right. Just as Issei said, Kiba Yuuto lay there, unconscious. 

Deciding it is best to tell Issei about this, she sent him a telepathic message. 

_'Issei, it is just as you sensed. That blond Gremory Knight is here. He appears to be unconscious and is being held hostage by Kokabiel._

Issei immediately responded, his voice entering her mind. _'And Koneko?'_

_'The Gremory Rook is still here.'_ _  
_

_'Do you see any clue as to what that Rat wants with the Pretty Boy?'_

_'No, unfortunately.'_

_'Okay. Come back now. I sent Arisu to retrieve you. Be careful.'_

Not wanting to give herself away by getting too close, she began to fly back. However, before she could leave, a light spear suddenly grazed her left wing, causing Raynare to plummet to the ground. Returning to her Fallen Angel form and sprouting six wings, she steadied her fall, gently setting one foot down on the ground before she did the same to the other, dust flying into the air in the process. 

Raynare looked at her left arm and saw a small trickle of blood roll down her shoulder. She glared at Kokabiel, who merely responded with a maniacal grin. 

"Raynare! How wonderful of you to join the party!"

She quirked an eyebrow. "What party? The one where my boyfriend kicks your ass? You know, if you never sent me to kill him in the first place, you would have a much bigger chance at living, right? After what you have done, you will die, whether it's here or elsewhere."

Kokabiel cackled. "Don't you understand, Raynare? By having him as your boyfriend, the chance that the Great War restarts only increases. Why is that? It's because the other races absolutely hate us Fallen Angels! How jealous would they be when they learn that we have acquired one of the two Heavenly Dragons, specifically the Sekiryuutei, into our ranks?! Add that to the fact that this generation's Sekiryuutei is especially strong, and well... It only helps my goal now, doesn't it?"

Raynare scoffed. "You're an idiot if you honestly think Issei would join any of the three factions just because of me. He has no allegiance to any of them. As a matter of fact, he has people he hates in all three factions, such as Rias Gremory, Michael, but most of all, you. He is, first and foremost, a Dragon, not a Fallen Angel. Not now, not ever." 

Kokabiel sneered and deliberately teleported away from his two hostages appearing directly 100 feet above Raynare. "Tch. Just shut up already, bitch!" He suddenly hailed a storm of steel feathers sharp enough to kill a person.

Raynare quickly erected a magical barrier to protect herself for the next 10 minutes, assuming she doesn't get hit by a powerful magical attack. _'-5 MP. 395/460 Mana remaining. 2 hours, 10 minutes until full recovery.'_

The feathers bounced off harmlessly.

Teleporting several yards above Kokabiel and to his 6 o'clock, she unleashed a powerful attack.

"Blinding Justice!" She shouted as she unleashed a similar attack to Kokabiel's. The sky was illuminated bright blue as dozens upon dozens of light spears hailed towards their target. _'-80 MP. 315/460 Mana remaining. 4 hours, 50 minutes until full recovery.'_

Kokabiel, seeing how he was too dangerously close to such a powerful attack, used all his focus to create a barrier. The spears bounced off, much like his feathers.

Raynare smirked. "Seems like we cancel each other out, although you do look a lot more surprised than me. Were you underestimating me?"

The Fallen traitor scowled. "Shut up! Even if you're my equal in magical prowess, I still have many more years of battle experience than you! What exactly did you do during the Great War?! Nothing! You are nothing!"

"... So are the Fallen Angels." 

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Or at least they will be if you don't shut the fuck up! Seriously, you're the reason why the Fallen Angels will face extinction if the Great War restarts, or they will at least experience genocide. You may be right about you beating me in a full fight to the death, but that is only because I still have much to learn. It seems my training still needs to be completed, and I am not sure if I'm even halfway there, but whatever it takes, I will do it... for the sake of my King. The next time we meet, you better hope you don't run into Issei, or else he will kill you. Goodbye, Kokabiel."

Raynare teleported away, all while Arisu observed the entire fight, a smirk forming on her face. _'I should start sparring with her.'_

. . . . . . .

As Murayama, Irina, and Ravel cleared the path ahead, killing any Fallen Angel or Devil along the way, Issei, who was leading the way, began jogging before breaking out into a full out sprint. The others wordlessly followed him. Kuroka skipped from rooftop to rooftop. Vali and Akeno calmly floating above him right as Arisu returned and Raynare teleported next to him.

"What happened?" Issei asked. 

"On the way back, Raynare was attacked by Kokabiel. I watched 'em fight since I knew she could hold her own, and while she is physically stronger than Kokabiel, her magic is still very limited and her Mana ain't very high."

Issei was pissed at Kokabiel. He looked over to his Queen with worry. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. Arisu is right. My training is far from over."

"Not just you, Raye. All of us have much to learn, even me, but enough of that. We'll worry about that later. For now, let's finish our mission."

They avoided debris and destroyed buildings reduced to piles of rubble as they came upon the obelisk at the center of the carnage, which was the least damaged area, like the eye of a hurricane. Kuroka, Vali, and Akeno landed behind Issei as they observed the scene before them. 

It was Kiba, who appeared to be in some sort of trance. He began to chant: **"I, who am about to awaken, a** **m the Holy Sword wielder who has stolen the principles of domination from Divinity.** **I scream at the infinite, and I grieve at the past.** **I shall become the Sword of Judgement, a** **nd I shall bring our reckoning unto this world!"**

A blinding white light illuminated the sky, bringing day to the night. Everyone immediately hid behind something to make sure that their retinas wouldn't melt.

"What's happening?!" Issei shouted from behind a garden bed. 

"Issei! There's something important you need to know!" 

"Xenovia?! When did you get here?!"

The other Gremory Knight lay next to the Sekiryuutei. "I was with Kiba a little over an hour ago, long before you came here. He was after someone named Valper Galilei, the man who kidnapped Koneko. That man works for Kokabiel. Issei, this was all calculated by Kokabiel. As you already know, Kokabiel's goal is restart the Great War. This is how it begins."

"What do you mean?!" Issei shouted as a loud, terrifying screech emanated from Kiba.

"The Holy Swords! They-"

"You don't need to exert anymore energy, Rook of Gremory, wielder of one of the two Holy Swords," Kokabiel interrupted. "After all, you will all be dead very soon."

"KOKABIEL!" Issei roared.

Kokabiel ignored Issei and began merging the Holy Swords. "Hauteclere, Galatine, Collbrande, Totsuka no Tsurugi, Kusanagi no Tsurugi, Excalibur, and last but not least," Kokabiel suddenly teleported in front of Irina and snatched her sword away before returning to where he was, "DURANDAL!"

Irina was in shock. "What?! Aren't there eight Holy Swords, so how would having seven of them help you in restarting the Great War?!"

The only one he doesn't have is in Issei's possession is Ascalon. But with seven of the eight combined, the danger was obvious as a massive holy aura intense enough to kill most Devils simply from being near them oozed, causing Kuroka, Ravel, and Xenovia to form barriers around themselves. 

The white light that came from Kiba disappeared, as did he. His body transformed into a sword that merged with the ones in Kokabiel's hand. The voices of Angels could be heard doing a Gregorian chant. Kokabiel was now holding one massive sword. 

Kokabiel cackled. "That is where Kiba Yuuto comes into play! I have already stolen Excalibur from him, but in order to make up for the fact that I cannot have all seven, I needed the soul of one exceptionally powerful Holy Sword wielder. After defeating him in battle and hypnotizing him, the rest was easy. Now, all that's left is to force an Angel to kill one of the Devil Satans, and the Great War will be restarted! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Issei's hair covered his eyes. "... Prick. You... are such a fucking prick. I am done playing with you. It's time to put you in your place, bitch."

"Hah?! Who do you think you're talking to?! Bow down to me and beg for mercy, and I may consider-"

**"I, who am about to awaken,** **a** **m the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God.** **.."**

Raynare's eyes widened. "Everyone, retreat now! Issei is about to go into Juggernaut Drive and unleash some very powerful attacks. Simply being nearby could kill us!" Kuroka freed her little sister before grabbing her, and they all began to run back the way they came. Well, all except Vali who stayed behind to watch his friend and rival fight, as well as Arisu who was a little concerned for her King's well-being. 

**"I laugh at the infinite, and I grieve at the dream.** **I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination, a** **nd I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!"**

The holy aura of the Holy Swords was instantly smothered by the massive explosion of Draconic aura. 

"... Surrender Kokabiel, and I will make your death painless, or fight me... and FUCKING DIE A PAINFUL, PATHETIC DEATH!"

Vali was in awe that Issei had not lost his sanity.

Kokabiel was trembling. "Y-You bastard! Who do think you a-"

"I'm the Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou! My heart is pure gold, my head is strong, and my desires will be achieved! One of those desires is to see you dead. This is your last chance, Kokabiel. Surrender, or suffer the consequences."

Ascalon appeared in his hands, or rather his left hand's wrist, embedded into his armor. 

Kokabiel glared at him, trying his best to hide his fear. "I choose to fight you! Don't you dare look down on me!" 

He launched himself forward, light spear in hand, and stabbed Issei right through the armor and into his chest. 

"HAHAHA! I got you!"

Then, he remembered the fear he felt moments ago. Analyzing the situation, something wasn't right. Why didn't the Sekiryuutei try to dodge? Why isn't he moving now?

Suddenly, the head of the Dragon before him looked down into his eyes. "... My turn."

A fist connected with his face and sent him flying back a dozen yards. Kokabiel coughed up blood, but he quickly turned around and got up when he heard a metallic, heavy foot step towards him. 

Issei cackled. "Was that really your best attack? Weak. Pathetic! USELESS!"

It was at this moment, Kokabiel knew...

He fucked up.

Before Kokabiel could blink, Issei was already right in front of him. He barely had enough time to bring the Holy Swords up and block a slash from Ascalon. Their blades stayed in a deadlock as they stared each other down. 

Issei chuckled. "HA! Your swords are useless!" 

"What?!"

"Haven't you realized it, or are you too stupid? Nevermind that, so I'll explain it to you," Kokabiel growled at the insult, to which Issei ignored. "Every Holy Sword has a will of its own, and if you honestly believe that Angelic weaponry will ever bend to your evil desires, you truly are a delusional fuck who is in for a wake up call."

Kokabiel's smirked. "Ha. Hahahaha. HAHAHAHA. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It was me all along!"

"What?!"

The two jumped back, breaking the duel for a moment. Kokabiel grinned evilly. 

"Valper Galilei was not the one in charge of the Holy Sword project... I was... If these swords have souls of their own as you claim, well... Let's just say they were tortured enough to the point that they would accept me as their one true master. And you know what the best part is? I am the one responsible for the death of your Knight's mother."

Issei's eyes widened in shock and rage. 

"Yes. I am the one who killed Shuri Himejima. No Fallen Angel should ever be allowed to marry into another race the way Baraqiel did, and of all the races to choose from... He picked a lowly Human! HAHAHAHAHA! What an idiot! And if he really wanted to be with someone who is not my kin, then he should have gone with an Angel!"

Issei's hair covered his eyes. "You... You piece of shit. Do you have any idea how hard it is for Akeno to trust Fallen Angels? Yet, she still tries. She tries to do what I suggested and interact with Raynare on almost a daily basis because she wants to someday be comfortable talking to her father again. Not only did you ruin her trust in her father, not only have you made her life a living hell, but you have also tried to kill my beloved Raynare twice. For that, I will kill you."

The Sekiryuutei suddenly disappeared and reappeared in mid-air on Kokabiel's left.

_SLASH_

_Block_

He did the same thing on the opposite side, his blinding speed making it too hard to keep up with. 

_SLASH!_

_Block_

Suddenly, he reappeared in front of Kokabiel, and he attacked, slashing Ascalon in a vertical motion. The movement cut off the Fallen Angel's arm. 

Vali and Arisu were in shock. They knew Issei was very powerful, but even they weren't expecting this.

Kokabiel howled in agony. Having lost his control over the Holy Swords due to his missing arm, he began firing volleys of holy and light magic. Issei deflected all of them. Most of the deflected attacks missed, but one light spear found its way back to the caster, stabbing into Kokabiel's knee cap. 

"Now die." Issei lifted a hand and cast forth a terribly painful death on the traitor by burning him. Blue flames exuded from his palms, causing Kokabiel to beg for mercy. 

He received none. 

. . . . . . .

Kokabiel is finally dead, and because of this, the seven Holy Swords were separated once again. 

"Thanks for saving me Issei," Said Kiba, who was now back to normal. 

Most of the Holy Swords were scattered on the ground except for Durandal, which Irina was hugging while crying dramatically, and the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, which disappeared. 

"Think nothing of it. I had no idea you were here, but... You will be happy to know that Kokabiel was the real one behind the Holy Sword project, not Valper Galilei. Valper was just a supervisor, but I killed the real boss."

Kiba's eyes widened. "Really? That's good to hear. Thanks dude. I gotta go home, Rias is probably worried about me. Sirzechs will be upset." He teleported away.

Xenovia walked up to Issei. "I should go too. Issei, thank you for killing these people here. All of them were terrible people who did awful things, and it is like you said, organized religions are full of hypocrites like these." Issei nodded and she teleported away.

_'New weapons unlocked! You have been chosen as the master of the following Holy Swords: 'Hauteclere, Galatine, Collbrande, and Excalibur! You may now combine them with Ascalon for a permanent upgrade.'_

_'What the fuck?!'_

**Arc** **Fin**

**To Be Continued**

References:

_(23) Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_

_(24) Steins;Gate 0_

_(25) Halo: Reach quote by Jun-A266 during the mission Nightfall_

_(26) Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope quote by Darth Vader_

_(27) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare_

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

_**Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)** _

_**Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)** _ _  
_

_**Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)** _

_**Akeno Himejima (Knight)** _

_**Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)** _

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

_**Ravel Phenex (Bishop)** _

_**Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)** _


	14. Complete Set

**Before I start this chapter, some of you might be wondering why this fanfic is a major crossover with The Devil Is A Part-Timer if we haven't seen any characters from that universe. The answer is simple: They will appear around Chapter 32 ish.**

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Asgard**

"Hello Gabriel. By your report, the Sekiryuutei is worthy?" Spoke Odin.

"Indeed, Lord Odin. Although, I am sure you already are aware of that. He singlehandedly killed Kokabiel, a mid-high ranking Khaos Brigade member and former Fallen Angel leader. I believe you should be the one to train him."

Thor leaned forward. "No offense, but how do we know you're not just saying this because he is dating your daughter, who happens to be his Queen?"

Gabriel smiled kindly with her eyes closed, but behind that smile was something threatening. _'You dare to insinuate that I would play favorites with Issei? Fufu. How amusing.'_

"I don't play favorites Lord Thor, but let me be honest with you and say that I do owe the Sekiryuutei a great debt since he killed the man who tried to kill my daughter. I am sure you would do the same thing if someone were to attempt to hurt your mother, whom you care for tremendously. Am I wrong?" 

Thor's eyes widened. "... No. You're right."

"Thor, I do suggest that at some point in the future, you should try to get to know the Sekiryuutei yourself, at least through your own... observations. I actually think the two of you could make great friends."

. . . . . . .

**The Underworld**

"Sirzechs, there is something I need you to see."

Sirzechs was in the middle of a meeting with the other three Great Satans, discussing the Khaos Brigade, when Issei Hyoudou suddenly teleported in with Kuroka Toujou. 

"Oh wow! So you're the Sekiryuutei!" A green-haired man said. "My name is Ajuka Beelzebub." 

"I'm Falbium Asmodeus." A bald man stated boredly. 

"And I'm Serafall Leviathan. You go to the same school as my little sister, right?"

She received a confused head-tilt. "Wait, who?"

"Sona Sitri is my little sister."

Issei's eyes widen. He nodded. "I see. I'm not too surprised. Sona is someone I consider an ally. Anyway, I'm Issei Hyoudou. I'm here on both personal and official business."

Issei handed a book to the Satan. "This is Kuroka Toujou's diary. I rescued her little sister, and in doing so, she promised that she will join my peerage."

Sirzechs raised both eyebrows, confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

"That diary holds information that will exonerate Kuroka of all the crimes she has been accused of." 

Issei furrowed his eyebrows. "Seriously, I don't mean to be rude, but I'll be straight-forward with you by saying this: it is very infuriating to hear that she wasn't even given a trial. You people are the leaders of your race, right? Then start acting like it instead of going on a witch-hunt and trying to crucify someone when none of you would hear her plight."

"Issei, we live in a society where-" Sirzechs began, but Issei cut him off.

"No! No shit. A society?! You don't say! How could I not have noticed?!" He exclaimed dramatically, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

The Sekiryuutei turned serious as he glared at all of the Satans, which made them flinch. "You Devils need to get with the times and start treating everyone as innocent until proven guilty beyond any shadow of a doubt, because if you don't change, I will force you to for the better. Oh, and remind me again what happened the last time your kind forced the hands of the Dragons? Didn't you almost go extinct?"

While Falbium snored in his sleep, the other three Satans narrowed their eyes at Issei. 

"Is that a threat? If so, your power has gone to your head." Asked Sirzechs.

Issei snorted. "That's funny coming from a _Gremory_. It's not a threat, it's a promise. Every now and then, a violent revolution against those who govern a society is needed, even if the rogue elements invade from the outside. Sirzechs, you and Leviathan-chan are the only Devils outside those in my peerage and circle of friends that I trust. Clear Kuroka's name."

Sirzechs flipped open the diary and began reading out loud. The writing is barely legible as it is nearly a decade old. 

_'Today, I killed my master. I feel awful. I feel sick to my stomach, but it was the right choice, and I would do it again (28). The reason I did this is to protect my little sister, Shirone. Master was going to experiment on her to try to create a Super Devil. I hope that I won't get in trouble for this and that everyone understands, especially Shirone.'_

Next entry. 

_'Shirone says she hates me. I can't blame her. After all, I killed our master right in front of her, and because I used Senjutsu, Shirone proclaimed that she will never use the supposedly accursed power. She's terrified of me and herself. I've also been labeled a stray Devil, even though it has only been a couple hours since I did the deed, meaning they didn't investigate thoroughly. With the way Devils operate, they won't hesitate to try to kill me as punishment for something that I didn't do,_ _so I will have to always be on the run._ _I don't think I'll trust any Devil_ _ever again._ _'_

The words, "ever again" are crossed out and replaced with, _'for a very long time.'_

Next entry.

_'Please forgive me, Shirone. I would kill that man again and again if it means protecting you, but I didn't mean to traumatize you. I'm so sorry.'_

Final entry. This one is much more recent than the previous ones. 

_'I am about to willingly joined the peerage of the Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou as payment for him rescuing Shirone, who was kidnapped by Kokabiel, the same lunatic that the Devils have been letting run loose and commit violent acts for a very long time. At this point, I am not surprised since they turn a blind eye to their own race enslaving people, fellow pure-blooded Devils and reincarnated ones formerly of other races. Well, whatever. I can finally get rid of this filthy Devil blood in my veins and replace it with Draconic blood. Issei is also going to give this diary to the Satans. Just like Shirone, and kind of like that Himejima girl, former Queen of Rias Gremory, I also somewhat hate myself for what I am, and now, I will finally be free.'_

Serafall was horrified, her hands covering her mouth. "Oh my god, what have we done?" She said softly. 

Sirzechs nodded in agreement, a sad look in his eyes. "We need to fix this. Before you leave Issei, Kuroka, Ajuka has a method that can immediately exonerate her."

Issei smiled. "In that case, take a seat, Kuroka."

Kuroka sat down in front of Ajuka. "What method is it?"

Ajuka pulled out a small object and set it onto the table. "This here is a magical bell. It will ring when the person being interrogated lies to the question. This conversation will also be recorded as a video via magic as soon as you are ready." _(29)_

Issei smirked. "Oh? Let me ask you a couple questions to test it." He cleared his throat. "Are most Devils like old people who refuse to acknowledge major problems in society, instead choosing to force the issues down the line for future generations to take care of?"

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily say that," Ajuka sweatdropped. 

_DING!_

"Next question: Are most Devils full of shit?"

"Y-Yes."

Silence.

"Final question, and I want you to count by numbers for each answer you get wrong, increasing by one: How many girls have feelings for me or find me attractive, not including my many fans?"

Ajuka sweatdropped while Sirzechs and Serafall struggled to not laugh at him. "Um... Three?"

_DING!_

"Four."

_DING!_

"Five."

_DING!_

"Six?"

_DING!_

"Seven?!"

_DING!_

"Eight?!"

_DING!_

"Nine?!"

Silence.

Issei's eyes widened. 'Nine?! That's the number of people I can have in my peerage since I have seven right now, am about to add Kuroka, and only need one more Knight after that for a complete set!'

 **('Uh oh. Me thinks a certain Sensei has fallen for you, partner.')** Ddraig teased. 

_'I doubt it since Rossweisse is a teacher and probably finds a student-teacher relationship with an underage boy such as myself to be taboo, but I'll have to ask her at some point. I wonder who the other person is?'_

Issei nodded at Ajuka. "Alright, carry on with the interrogation." 

"I am ready," Said Kuroka as Ajuka began filming it.

Ajuka cleared his throat and looked at Kuroka. He showed the diary to her. "Is everything you wrote in this diary true?"

Kuroka nodded. "Yes, nya."

Silence.

Serafall lowered her head. "I... I see. We will immediately begin working on clearing your name and releasing an official statement."

"Eh? We will?" Sirzechs asked, recieving a hard smack on his head from the twin-tail loli. 

. . . . . . .

**The Next Day**

"Lie down for me, Kuroka."

"Nya, put it in me, master~"

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Okay, here I come!"

Issei put the Bishop piece on Kuroka's chest. The golden piece glowed as it turned green and disappeared inside her.

**Chapter 12: Complete Set**

**Tuesday, September 29, 2020**

**Kuoh Academy**

"Alright class, we have four new transfer students. Our class is now at max capacity with 45 students, so we won't be able to accommodate anyone else. Please give them a warm welcome," Rossweisse said. 

Four people walked, all of whom Issei recognized. 

"Please introduce yourselves."

"I am Mittelt. I-It's not like I want to be friends or anything!"

"Ah. Tsundere character." - Every guy.

"H-Hello. My name is Asia Argento. I am from Italy. Please take good care of me!"

"My name is Kalwarner. Please treat me well~"

"HER BOOBS ARE HUGE!" - Every guy except Issei.

"Hello, my nyame is Kuroka Toujou, nya. My younger sister is Koneko, nya. I am one of Issei's seven girlfriends in his harem. Nyice to mweet you, nya." 

"Issei, you bastard!" All the boys except Vali yelled. 

"Seven girlfriends?! Kya! I wish I was one of them!" Some of the girls exclaimed. 

Issei's latest peerage member and newest Bishop, Kuroka, had just transferred into Kuoh Academy. She is also in his harem, but announcing his harem to everyone gave him a headache.

"Ask them a few questions one at a time," Rossweisse ordered. 

Katase raised her hand and asked, "What are your last names, if you don't mind me asking? We already know Argento's."

Kalawarner replied, "We're friends with Raynare, and like her, we grew up as orphans on the streets. Luckily, we live with Issei now since he was kind enough to offer us a home."

Issei was surprised and whispered to Raynare, "Are they moving in?" He received a nod and a kiss to the cheek, making Issei almost scream and Raynare giggle. 

Motohama raised his hand. "Who exactly is in Issei's harem?!" 

"Nya? Oh, that would be myself, Raynare Hyoudou, Arisu Yamauchi, Akeno Himejima, Natsuki Murayama, Irina Shidou, and Ravel Phenex... I think."

"The bastard stole Akeno-senpai?!"

"I still can't believe he took Ray Ray!"

"Not just the Kendo Captain, but Yamauchi too?! She won't step on me any longer! No!" 

"Oh my god!" Another guy yelled in Engrish. "Hory shit!" _(30)_

The girls chimed in too. 

"Wow! He's way cooler than Kiba!"

"I know, right?! He's so hawt!"

Issei smiled at them confidently, earning squeals from the girls not in his harem while Irina pouted at the female attention her King is receiving. 

Rossweisse silenced everyone. "Toujou, you may sit wherever you want."

Issei sent a telepathic message to Kuroka. _'Avoid all the other guys, especially the two school perverts, Matsuda and Motohama.'_

_'Yes meowster.'_

Kuroka took an empty seat behind of Arisu. 

Issei had a telepathic conversation with Raynare. _'Raye, they're obviously here because you told them that Kokabiel is dead, but where is that fedora guy?'_

_'Dohnaseek? He said he doesn't feel comfortable coming to a school since people think he's creepy, which he really isn't but he gets judged by his looks. Instead, he got a part-time job at a nearby delivery station.'_

_'Oh. Well, at least they can finally live without having to look over their shoulders. You must be happy to have them back, just don't have too much fun without me.'_

Raynare giggled. _'Like I could forget about you, dummy~'_

"Remember, this Friday is our school cultural festival. Do what you can to contribute to its preparations and make sure to invite your friends and family," Rossweisse announced. "Now, let's go to the school assembly."

. . . . . . .

Hundreds of students filled the school theater, sitting in small yet comfortable chairs. 

The school faculty held these assemblies every year at every good school where they talk about all the usual stuff such as getting involved in sports/clubs, dress code for guys and girls, warning girls about sexual assault to prepare them for college, treating teenage boys like animals (which they usually are), bullying, suspendable behavior, behavior worthy of expulsion, etc. 

"And now," The Principal said, "We have an announcement to make. As you all know, Kuoh Academy is a very new school that opened only two years ago. Currently, we have a student population of 700, which is pretty good in such a short amount of time and is expected to go up exponentially within a few years, because after the 1st years graduate in three years, the population will be up to 2,000." 

Students groaned at the thought. 

**A/N: I attended a High School, which I graduated from in 2018, that had over 2,000 kids. It was so annoying, I could barely move through the halls at a snail's pace without bumping into someone.**

The Principal continued. "Due to the increase in population, we are able to add more diverse classes for students to enroll in. We already have a Band class as well as an Orchestra and Jazz Band, but starting today, students can now enroll into our two newest courses: Rock & Roll, where students can learn to play instruments involved in the genre as well as music assigned to them by their teacher, as well as Boot Camp, which is meant to physically train the 'maggots' who sign up, readying themselves for a possible military future. We already have hired two new teachers for each class, so I would like you to meet them."

Two men walked onto the stage from a room on the side, and Issei's jaw dropped. It is the Doom Slayer and Master Chief. 

**A/N: Of course, imagine them without armor XD**

Neither of them had any of their armor on. They both took a microphone. 

The Chief introduced himself first. "I am John. No last name since I grew up an orphan," He lied. "Call me Chief."

 _'What are the odds that he has the exact same excuse as Raynare's friends?!'_ Issei thought. 

"I am VEGA, an AI who speaks for my Human companion, who is mute," The male synthetic voice announced. "His name is the Doom Slayer. You can call him Slayer-sensei."

The Doom Slayer smirked. _'The name Slayer fits since I am going to slay their innocent ears with some heavy metal, bitches!'_

"You may sign up for their classes if you come onto the stage and put your name on one of the pieces of paper for whichever class you want," _The Principal spoke._

Some of the girls squealed at how hot the two new teachers are. Rock & Roll class received a very balanced mix of male and female students while Boot Camp class is almost entirely male. 

"Motohama, if we join that Rock & Roll class, our chances of getting a girlfriend will skyrocket!" 

The bespectacled boy turned to Matsuda. "Or even a harem!" 

"Hell yeah!"

They received looks of disgust from every girl. Issei smirked at them condescendingly as if to say, _'Bitch, please. You vermin could never get a girlfriend.'_

"Or no. Actually, we'll join boot camp." 

Their hopes and dreams shattered in an instant. 

. . . . . . .

**The Holy Trinity HQ**

The Arbiter sighed as he sat all alone, feeling very bored.

. . . . . . .

**Kuoh Academy**

**Lunchtime**

Issei was about to head to the Student Council room to play his weekly match of chess with Sona when he was stopped outside the door of the classroom by Kiba.

"Issei, would you please come with me to the Occult Research Club room?"

"... And why would I do that?" 

"Rias would like to thank you for saving us." 

Issei sighed. "Look, if any of them, especially that self-entitled uppity Princess have anything to say to me, tell them that from now on, they are to come to me directly." He spat out angrily before he smirked at the blond. "Oh, and by the way, I have my own peerage now. It is nearly complete and will only need one more Knight to make a full set. This is happening all while your oh-so-powerful King doesn't even have a Queen anymore. How pathetic she is."

As Issei made his way to the Student Council room, he suddenly heard a loud electric guitar. The sound carried throughout one of the hallways as Issei searched for the origin of the noise. He came upon an all-black door with a red symbol on it that has a skull and the words, 'RIP AND TEAR' written above the skull inside the circle and the words, 'UNTIL IT IS DONE' under the skull.

Issei peaked inside to see the Slayer jamming out to BFG Division. Not wanting to disturb the Slayer, he slowly closed the door.

Issei made it in the Student Council room. 

Sona adjusted her glasses. "Issei, we need help with preparing for the cultural festival."

"What do you need?"

"Well, there are many tasks, but for you, I think if you can help us set up a ladder at the front of the main school building and hold it for one of the Student Council members as they climb, that would be great. One of us is going to need to go up the ladder and paint a sign."

Issei nodded. "Sounds good. Let's do it."

Sona smiled. "Thank you. Momo, Reya, and Tsubasa, go with him." 

"Yes President."

"Don't worry, Issei. We'll play a match of chess after this is done, although we'll have to be fast about it since lunch will be over halfway over."

As they made their way to the equipment storage shed to acquire a ladder, Issei felt awkward being the center of attention. Momo and Reya were whispering to each other while staring at him from behind and occasionally giggling. Despite having a harem, Issei is still a shy person. 

'The more things change, the more they stay the same.' _(31)_ He thought.

Tsubasa giggled at him. "None of us would have ever guessed that any guy could be more popular than Kiba, but you certainly are."

"R-Right. I'm not used to having so many people staring at me, Yura-senpai."

"Tsubasa. Issei, I already told you to call me that, remember? Tsu-Ba-Sa." The blue-haired girl poked his chest three times as she said her name, subtly trying to feel his muscles, admiring them which Issei didn't notice. 

"Oh, right. Sorry, Tsubasa." He scratched his hair.

He opened the door to the shed and found a 40 foot tall ladder. Grabbing it with one arm, they made their way to the front of the school. Momo and Reya made their way onto the second floor of the main building and opened the windows.

"Where do you ladies want the ladder?"

"Right in the middle!" Momo shouted so that he could hear her.

He set the ladder where he was instructed and leaned it against the wall above the school entrance, holding it in place as Tsubasa began climbing it, but not before she grabbed one end of a white tarp that was hanging from the window on the right as Momo held onto the material. Now near the top of the ladder, Tsubasa gave Reya, who was in the furthest left window, the other end of the curtain. They taped the tarp to the outside wall. **  
**

Reya handed Tsubasa a paintbrush and a bucket of black paint, which she set on the ladder a couple steps above her, careful not to let it fall.

Momo and Reya made their way back outside. Tsubasa painted the words, "Welcome To The Annual Kuoh Academy Cultural Festival" onto the tarp.

As she finished, a sudden violent gust of wind that happened to hit the opposite side of the ladder, right where they didn't want it to. Tsubasa's foot slipped. 35 feet off the ground, she began to fall.

Her eyes widened, panicking. _'Oh crap! Am I going to die here?'_ She didn't have enough time to do anything but close her eyes and scream for a few short seconds when she felt the embrace of someone's arms. When she opened her eyes, her breath caught in her throat.

It was Issei. He looked at her with a calm look, a small, confident smile. "Are you okay?" His deep husky voice resonated. Standing behind him were Momo and Reya. 

Reya's thoughts: _'I'm so jealous!'_

Momo's thoughts: _'Issei is so manly!'_

Tsubasa thought, _'Oh, this is so embarrassing.'_

"I-I'm fine. I thought I was going to die," She stammered, blushing up a storm. He gently set her down, and she looked up at him. "Issei, you just saved my life. How can I ever repay you?"

Issei's face turned red. _'She's so cute!'_

"Issei, are you building a peerage?" Momo asked. "If so, maybe Tsubasa could join you."

"Huh?!" Tsubasa and Reya shouted.

"I am. How did you know?"

"Sona inferred that you might be doing so when you first came to her to turn in your form for when you created your club."

"I wouldn't want to steal her away from Sona, so I'll have to ask the President too, but how do you feel about the idea, Tsubasa?"

"I... I would love to join your peerage."

He smiled and nodded. "Great! Let's go talk to the President."

. . . . . . .

As the chess match is about to begin, Issei spoke, "President, I propose a bet."

She looked at him curiously. "Oh? What kind of bet?"

"If I win this match, you have to trade one of the members of your peerage of my choosing to me, obviously not including you or your Queen." 

"So you are building a peerage. And if I win?"

"You can have my services in all the remaining preparations for the cultural festival."

She smirked. "Those wagers seem a bit unfair in your favor, but fine. Tell you what, I'm so confident in the fact that you will never win against me that I will even add two more conditions: If you win, not only will I allow you to trade for one of my pieces other than my Queen, but also, you will have a favor from me that I can help you with at any point in the future. The second condition is that if you win, the person you choose from my peerage still stays in the Student Council and cannot join your club for the remainder of the school year."

Issei grinned. "I accept your terms, Lady Sitri," Earning a few giggles from the other girls except Tsubaki, who had her usual stoic expression.

 _'You're being too reckless and arrogant Sona,'_ The Vice President thought. 

They began playing as everyone watched them with interest, making moves and taking turns every 15 seconds, despite there still being 17 minutes remaining for lunch. 

Issei, playing as white, used a very defensive strategy, castling his King with his Rook and placing his King in the corner as Sona began attacking him. Every now and then, he would sacrifice two or three Pawns to ensure that he could kill multiple of Sona's more valuable soldiers, mainly her Knights and Bishops. By the time neutral territories were claimed and set up for battle in the middle of the war, Issei lost four Pawns, two Knights, and one Bishop while claiming all of Sona's Bishops, one Knight, plus a Rook. 

In chess, a Pawn is worth 1, a Knight is worth 3, a Bishop is also be worth 3, a Rook is worth 5, and a Queen is worth 9. In terms of individual value of each piece, Issei lost less than Sona.

 _'Hold my ground, tire the enemy out, and then move in for the killing blow. Like Hitler vs Stalin, which would make me Stalin minus the mass murder.'_ He thought.

She was getting frustrated and impatient by how unpredictable his moves became. He smirked as Sona made a careless cocky mistake, something she rarely does, by placing her Queen in the line of fire of his own Queen. In the process, he would lose his own Queen, but he decided it was worth it and took out her Queen, making her eyes widen. 

She usually plays it safe with her most valuable piece and only goes in for kills that wouldn't put her Queen at risk. Instead, she payed the price for her lack of attention, and it is now his turn to go on the offensive.

Looking up at him, she said, "Have you been practicing?"

He smiled. "Of course I have. I read up on chess strategy, and I found that there are eight specific squares that are essential to winning. As soon as I started experimenting by playing virtually, I really got the hang of it. I'm surprised you haven't figured out my strategy by now."

By now, Issei had two Pawns, a Bishop, and both Rooks. The Rooks are essential to winning in the second half if a player has a very defensive strategy like Issei since they are needed to kill any advancing Pawns trying to promote. He then sacrificed his last Bishop and a Pawn to kill her last Rook with his. 

She was trembling. She only had a Knight and five Pawns left, but since none of them were close enough to his base to promote, Issei still has both Rooks and one Pawn promoted to Queen. His rooks waited on both sides of the board in the 3rd row, slaughtering the advancing, desperate Pawns and then forcing a checkmate on her, easily winning in the end, much to everyone's shock.

Sona coughed. "Well, good game. I did not expect you to beat me. So, who do you want from my peerage, and at what price?"

"I want Tsubasa. In exchange, I offer you an alliance between not just both of our peerages, but also on behalf of three specific Dragon gods. Bahamut will be happy to hear this while Ophis and Great Red might not be happy with me speaking on their behalf, but I'm sure they will understand. After all, I am their distant nephew."

Sona's eyes widen. "Oh my god. I had no idea you're related to them! Very well, I accept your terms as long as Tsubasa is fine with this." She turned to the bluenette, receiving a nod. "You will have to give me my Evil Piece back, though. She was my Knight."

Issei pulled out a Rook and showed it to Tsubasa. "Are you ready?"

"I am."

He placed it against her chest, and it turned green, disappearing. Something else reappeared, a Knight Evil Piece. Issei grabbed it and handed it back to the President.

"Pleasure doing business with you." 

He exchanged contact information with Tsubasa and left. 

Tsubaki leaned forward and whispered in Sona's ear, "I guess that makes him smart enough to be your husband, right?"

Sona blushed much to Saji's annoyance, knowing whatever Tsubaki said has something to do with Issei.

. . . . . . .

**Issei's House**

**A/N: Keep in mind that by now, Issei moved into his new house with his harem**

"Alright everyone. This is Tsubasa Yura, a member of the Kuoh Academy Student Council as well as my newest Rook, meaning my peerage is complete." 

Tsubasa bowed. "Nice to meet you all. Please take good care of me."

**To Be Continued**

References:

_(28) Breaking Bad Season 5 Episode 6 After Todd did something that would get him killed by inmates in prison. I'm not going to say what exactly due to spoilers._

_(29) Kono Suba Season 2 Kazuma's trial arc_

_(30) JoJo's Bizzare Adventures_ _  
_

_(31) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2_

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

_**Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)** _

_**Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)** _ _  
_

_**Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)** _

_**Akeno Himejima (Knight)** _

_**Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)** _

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

_**Ravel Phenex (Bishop)** _

_**Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)** _

_Changes to the Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_ _  
_

_Characters ranking up: Issei moves up one spot, Vali and Fafnir move up two_

_Characters moving down: Midgardsormr, Vritra (awakened), and Yu-Long move down one_

_Characters no longer ranked in the Top 25: Kokabiel (dead)_

_Many characters, mostly gods that I forgot have been added such as Kratos as 3rd, Thor + Odin at 9th, Loki at 10th, Ares at 15th, Athena + Apollo at 16th, Falbium Asmodeus at 24th, and Atreus at 25th_

_I'm also debating whether or not I should make it so that Issei eventually becomes more powerful than Doom Slayer. What do all of you think? I personally think Doom Slayer should remain at 1st permanently, but regardless of what happens, Issei will eventually be a permanent spot in the top two._

_1\. Doom Slayer_

_2\. Shiva_

_3\. Bahamut_

_4\. Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Kratos_

_5\. Satan Lucifer_

_6\. Trihexa 666, Vishnu_

_7\. Thanos, The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Astaroth_

_8\. Zeus, Yamata no Orochi_

_9\. Hades, Thor, Tannin, Odin_

_10\. Susanoo, Amaterasu,_ _Arisu Yamauchi,_ _Tsukuyomi, Poseidon, Loki, Izanagi_

_11\. Tiamat_

_12\. Sun Wukong_

_13._ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou_

_14\. Midgardsormr, Crom Crauch_

_15\. Grendel,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Ares_

_16._ _Fafnir, Athena, Apollo_

_17._ _Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long,_

_18\. Aži Dahāka,_ _Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory, Apophis, Niðhöggr_

_19\. Grendel, Akame, Dulio Gesualdo, Sirzechs Gremory_

_20\. Rizevim Livan Lucifer,_ _Raynare Hyoudou, Akeno Himejima_

_21\. Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai, Indra_

_22\. Serafall Leviathan, Raphael, Penemue, Kuroka Toujou,_ _John-117 Master Chief, Rossweisse, Irina Shidou_

_23\. Ajuka Beelzebub, Arbiter_

_24\. Uriel, Falbium Asmodeus_

_25\. Ravel Phenex, Ladon, Atreus_


	15. Hell In Kuoh

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 13: Hell In Kuoh**

Azazel was scrolling through a datapad given to him by Gabriel that contained information on the Khaos Brigade. He had no idea how she obtained it, but all he knew is that she is the primary source and that the Seraphim said that she will reveal confidential information on what happened if Issei doesn't since Issei was involved.

His phone alerted him of a notification. Checking it, he saw a text message from Issei that read, _'We need to talk right now, Azazel. It's important. Bring Baraqiel with you. I have very good news.'_

Azazel, raising an eyebrow, texted him back. _'Alright. Be right there.'_

**Issei's House**

Issei lay on the rooftop watching the few visible stars on this clear evening. Lately, he had been very busy dealing with everything that came immediately after Koneko's rescue and rarely found time to relax.

"Yo Issei!"

He turned his head at the sound of the voice as well as the sound of wings flapping. Azazel had arrived along with Baraqiel, the two Fallen landing on his rooftop. 

Issei stood up as they followed him. He jumped off the rooftop and opened the front door. "Come inside. Can I get either of you gentlemen anything to drink?"

Baraqiel was nervous, sensing Akeno's presence inside as well as a few other Fallen Angels. "N-No... I'm fine, thank you."

Azazel shook his head. He looked around and commented as they walked. "I see that you have made a huge home."

He wasn't kidding. The main staircase is massive with bright red decorative carpet covering most of it with a chandelier hanging above it. Both sides of the staircase have a big sculpture of a Dragon on the pedestals, one representing Ddraig and the other Albion. The staircase splits into two more staircases at the top, and in the middle of those paths is a golden sculpture Arisu requested be made of her father, Bahamut, in his dragon form. The upstairs corridors are huge too. In total, the home covers an area of 12,000 square feet of private property. 

Issei chuckled. "It's a little bigger than what you see in most homes, but that's only because so many people live here, specifically a total of fourteen people. We also have three cats with us since one of my Pawns is their owner. Everyone is upstairs doing their own thing,"

"Does Akeno live here too?" Baraqiel asked. "I sense her presence. I also sense another Dragon here." 

"Yes, she does. That Dragon you sense is the White Dragon Emperor Vali Lucifer, who is a good friend of mine. I will explain why Akeno isn't with Rias Gremory anymore later. RIght now, there is something you need to know."

They sat down on a couch in the living room. 

Issei looked at them. "Kokabiel is dead. I killed him, the traitorous rat he was. He worked for the Khaos Brigade, and as you already know, he was trying to restart the Great War. His method for doing so involved the Excalibur swords, but I was able to kill him easily. Five of the eight Excalibur swords are now in possession of me plus another one belonging to my Rook, Irina Shidou, meaning my peerage has six in total."

Azazel nodded. "I see."

Baraqiel spoke, "You said Kokabiel worked 'for' the Khaos Brigade? The way you worded it means he was not one of their leaders."

Issei sighed as she scratched his head. "Yeah. Something has been bugging me. I have a power that allows me to see most of what there is to know about myself, my friends, and my enemies. I used it on Kokabiel a little before I fought him, and it said his occupation is listed as a Khaos Brigade underling or middle rank member. I really want to know who their leaders are and what their endgame is. Anyway, unless you have anything to say Azazel, you can leave. I need to speak to Baraqiel about Akeno."

The Fallen Angel leader nodded and teleported away.

Issei got a good look at the Azazel's second in command. He looks nothing like his daughter.

"Baraqiel... There's something I want to tell you." He grew nervous. "I have a have a peerage that Akeno is a part of, but I also have a harem that I wish to include her in. I love your daughter just like I love all my girls."

Baraqiel was shocked. He wasn't emotionally ready for his little girl to find a man. "I... I see. I will respect whatever decision Akeno makes. Please treat her well, Sekiryuutei."

Issei nodded. "I promise I will, and call me Issei. After all, you're going to be one of my fathers in-law someday."

Baraqiel sighed with content and smiled. "Okay, Issei. I should take time out of my schedule to get to know you, too."

The Sekiryuutei smirked. "You're going to have tough competition, though. The mother of my Queen is Gabriel."

"Raynare is your Queen?!"

It was Issei's turn to be surprised. "Yeah. You know her?"

Baraqiel nodded with a sad expression. "I do, or at least I did. You should ask Raynare about it someday as it is not my place to talk about it."

Issei nodded. 

He sent a telepathic message to his Knight. _'Akeno, come down here please.'_

She replied. _'Why?'_

_'I brought your father here.'_

_'What?! I'm not ready to talk to him!'_

_'I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, but you should at least say hi.'_

_'No.'_

_'Please?'_

_'No.'_

_'Please?'_

_'No.'_

_'Please?'_

_'No!'_

_'Please?'_

_'Fine.'_

He smirked. "I just sent a message to Akeno and asked her to come and at least say hi. She will be down here any moment."

Baraqiel shifted uncomfortably, responding with a nod. 

A flash of blue illuminated the room as the Draconic circle disappeared, revealing a moody Akeno Himejima. 

Issei took her hand and gently guided her to sit next to her father, which she reluctantly did. Issei took a seat on a different couch.

Issei began. ""There is another reason I called you here, Baraqiel, something that both of you need to know. When I was fighting Kokabiel, he said he is the one who killed Shuri Himejima."

The Fallen Angel gasped while his daughter, who was refusing to look in her father's direction, did so to look at her King, trembling, lightning crackling in her fingers. "You avenged my wife?! My goodness, thank you so much! May I ask if Kokabiel said anything about why he did it?"

"He said he found it disgusting that you married a Human instead of a Fallen Angel or Angel. He was a purist in every sense of the word. When he told me that, I lost control of my anger while I was already in my Juggernaut Drive form. I made sure that he suffered a painful death."

Akeno narrowed her eyes. "Issei... Why are you telling us this?"

He responded with a kind and somewhat bittersweet smile. "Because I want you to be happy, Akeno. You don't need to suffer anymore. Can you imagine how your father felt all these years looking back at that fateful day, being unable to do anything but dwell on the past, drowning in his sadness? I lost my grandfather at a young age, and even though he was a pervert, I mourned. I haven't experienced what it is like to be a parent yet, but I can promise you that there is nothing a good parent wouldn't do to protect their children. That day, your father tried his best, but because he failed, I am sure it has been eating him up on the inside. Mothers show love by being honest and caring, but fathers show their love through sacrifice. Please, Akeno... Talk to your father."

**A/N: As I was writing this, I thought of this scene from Clannad After Story. For those of you reading on Wattpad, don't watch if you don't want spoilers, but it super emotional and makes me cry everytime, mainly because of the beautiful music, which is written by my favorite Japanese person, Jun Maeda, the genius that he is.**

They stared at the Sekiryuutei with astonished expressions. 

The teen shrine maiden slowly nodded and turned to her father, who had his head down in thought and sadness. "Father... How have you been?"

Her father turned to his daughter, who could see bags under his eyes. "I... I won't lie to you, it has been very hard. Akeno, if you still hate me, I understand."

Akeno shook her head. "No! No, I don't hate you... I forgive you." She thought of all the small things that her father did for her to make her happy, no matter how rough a day he had. She thought of all the times he would sing her to sleep and kiss her goodnight or how he would play with her even after coming home from a tiring day at work where he would provide for his family.

_'Why am I realizing this now? All this time, the warmth and affection I wanted so badly was something Rias could never give me. The place where wishes come true has always been in my father's arms.'_

Tears rolled down her cheeks, which startled Baraqiel as she hugged her father, who was holding back his own tears as he looked at Issei with an expression that said, _'Is this really happening right now? Thank you... Son.'_

Baraqiel was unable to supress his presence due to the sudden hug from his daughter, and his energy signature leaked out, startling everyone else in the house. They all teleported to the living room, ready to fight, but they relaxed at the scene.

"I'm so sorry, father! I'm so sorry! I was selfish and only ever thought of myself. I love you, so please forgive me!" Akeno sobbed in his arms. 

"Shhhh. It's okay."

Issei, Raynare, Kuroka, and Tsubasa had bittersweet smiles. 

Irina, Ravel, and Murayama were sobbing for some reason. 

Arisu and Vali just looked confused. They looked over to Issei and said, "What just happened?"

Issei chuckled softly. "A long awaited family reunion."

**Thursday, October 1st, 2020**

**Sitri Estate, Underworld** **  
**

"Sona, what is thisI hear about you losing to the Sekiryuutei in a game of chess?" Lord Sitri inquired.

Sona sighed. She did not want to deal with this. Not now, not ever. "Dad, how did you find out? Are you spying on me?" She glared at him sharply, which made the older man flinch. 

"W-What?! No! Remember our agreement also involved Tsubaki telling your mom and I if you ever lost to another man!"

"Oh. I still don't care. I want to either stay single forever or marry someone of my choice after I become the head of this house."

Her mother chimed in. "Dear, please contact the Sekiryuutei and have him meet with us immediately. I wish to get this matter over with." Deep down, she knew exactly what was going to happen, and she couldn't help but feel happy. 

This resulted in another sigh from the Sitri heiress, who was frustrated at how her parents never thought this through; Issei would not be pleased with her for summoning him on such a short notice, not giving him the opportunity to dress up. 

Opening a magic circle, she opened a line of communication with the Sekiryuutei.

**Issei's House**

"Wow. I had no idea that you're such a good cook, Issei. This food is delicious!" Tsubasa said as she eagerly chomped into the lasagna. 

Everyone was eating dinner. 

"Mew!" Even the cats. 

Arisu, Kuroka, Asia, Mittelt, Issei, and Vali ate in the living room with the cats while having small talk. The others ate in the dining room. 

A magic circle appeared next Issei. 

"Issei, we need to talk."

"Sona? What's up?"

"There is something going on in my personal life that you need to know; my parents want to talk to you face-to-face right now. I apologize for contacting you so suddenly."

"I'm eating dinner right now, so tell them to piss off."

"Issei, please. I need you." She sounded desperate, almost like Rias. Issei didn't like this at all. 

He sighed. "Fine. This better be good."

He could hear her tone brighten as she spoke. "You are able to sense my energy signature, so teleport to my location. Oh, and bring your peerage."

Meanwhile, Raynare, Ravel, Murayama, and Kalawarner are helping each other do the dishes, which is quite easy if you have magic, which they used to clean and shelve the containers back where they were, all within one minute. Who needs a sink or a dishwasher?

Everyone heard the conversation, and Issei's peerage walked up to him.

Arisu voiced everyone's confusion. "The President needs us for somethin'?"

He nodded. "Yeah. She said her parents want to see us immediately. I'm not sure why."

**Sitri Estate, Underworld**

Sona took a sip of tea gracefully as she waited for Issei to arrive, and when he did, he had a serious look on his face. 

"What's this about?"

"Issei..."

He turned to the voice to find Serafall. "Serafall is here too, huh."

Sona was surprised that Issei knows Serafall, but she didn't voice it.

"Sekiryuutei! It's nice to finally meet you."

Issei turned towards the voice to see a middle-aged man with black hair combed neatly, half of it combed onto one side of his head while the other half mirrored it with one strand of hair reaching just under his right eye. His eyes are black and cold. 

_(32)_

Issei blinked. "Who are you?" 

The man smiled emotionlessly, which creeped out Issei's peerage. "My name is Yuu Sitri, Sona and Serafall's father. This here is my wife, Kotori." 

Kotori had black hair that reached the bottom of her neck, a red right eye, and an eye patch on her green left eye. She looked like a cute kuudere. She gave the Sekiryuutei a nod emotionlessly aside from the strangely joyful look in her eyes, which Issei found weird. He also never noticed the small smile tugging on the corner of the woman's lips. 

_(33)_

"What do you want from me?" 

"Ah... Straight to the point, I see? I like that in a potential suitor. You see, a long time ago, I made a deal with my little Sona that if she ever loses to another boy in a game of chess, one whom she considers as intelligent as her, she will get married to that person. That young man is you. You beat her last week, did you not?"

Issei narrowed his eyes. He looked over to Sona and saw her trembling, eyes full of sadness. She clearly doesn't want this, and that angered Issei greatly. The two of them started communicating telepathically. 

_'You clearly don't want this. I apologize in advance, but I may have to show my power to them by being a little violent.'_

She looked up at him in worry. _'Issei, please don't be reckless, and whatever you do, don't hurt my mother please. She didn't want this.'_

_'Okay. If I have to hurt your father to get you out of this arranged marriage crap, then so be it. I should have done the same thing to Rias' retarded parents, but enough of that dumb bitch. I don't give a fuck about Rias, I stopped once I found out I was nothing but a tool to her. You, on the other hand, I will never allow anyone to hurt. I promise.'_

_'Issei...'_

He smiled at her confidently. _'Everything is going to be alright. Just believe in me, Sona.'_

For some reason, Sona felt her heart skip multiple beats. Her face felt hot, too. _'Do I have a fever? Or... No. Can't be.'_

Serafall smirked seeing her sister flustered. "My, my. Looks like my little So-tan has a crush~"

"SHUT UP!"

Issei, who didn't hear them, turned to Yuu. "So... What makes you think I would let you coerce Sona into doing this?" 

Yuu frowned at him. "Sekiryuutei, didn't you make an alliance with the Sitri?"

The Dragon in question let let his aura hit Lord Sitri in full force. Yuu struggled to breath as he was brought to their knees. "I made an alliance with Sona, not you and your family. If Sona doesn't want this, then perhaps I should start by killing you. I mean, enslaving your own daughter? Are you old Devils insane? You people disgust me, and you deserve to be buried six feet under." 

Yuu smirked psychotically, despite the pain. "Remind me again which Devil clan you were once a part of? The Gremory."

"Yes, and I tried to stop them from marrying off their own daughter." 

Lord Sitri gestured to Ravel. "You're a hypocrite, Sekiryuutei. You have someone from the Phenex clan in your peerage, and yet you say you hate slavery when the Phenex clan are neck-deep in it."

"Leave Ravel out of this. I only hate her father, not her mother who is actually a very kind person. Lord Phenex and his youngest son, Riser, are pieces of shit."

Issei disappeared from their vision and reappeared in front of Yuu. Instead of punching like everyone thought he was going to, he brought out all the now permanently merged Holy Swords under his possession. It was a large black and silver blade. It also gave off a menacing red Draconic aura. 

"This is Ascalon Transcended. I own five of the Holy Swords, and I wonder... What shall I do? Shall I burn your flesh with its aura? How about it, Lord Sitri?"

He set up a barrier in between him and the girls behind him as he allowed the holy aura to leak out, controlling and directing its flow towards his intended target: Lord Sitri.

Yuu clutched his heads in pain, wincing. "Argh! Stop, okay! I will listen to anything you tell me to do, so please stop!"

Issei turned to his girls. "Go home, ladies. I'll take it from here."

"What? But-" Arisu tried to protest.

Raynare cut her off. "No buts. Do as your King says. Let's go." 

With Raynare being his second in command as Queen, they had no choice but to obey. Deep down, they all wanted to fight alongside Issei, especially Arisu, but they understood that sometimes he has to fight his own battles. 

With them gone, Issei turned to Yuu.

"I need to send a message to you filthy older Devils. Take me to the location of your government's council."

Issei vanished as he was taken by the couple to a courtroom. Sirzechs and Ajuka were there with Grayfia standing behind them.

"Issei?" Sirzechs said. "What are you doing here?"

"Sending a message."

**Cue Song: Death Note Ost 1 - 23 "Low of Solipsism"**

He started by suddenly chopping off Lord Sitri's head, startling all those closest to him. Sirzechs was so shocked that he almost attacked the Sekiryuutei with the power of destruction he subconsciously prepared before stopping himself. Even the normally calm Grayfia almost lost her composure. 

All of the very old High Class Devils in the stands of the court looked at him in confusion, then in fear as they saw what happened and when they saw him turn towards them and fly towards at them with high speed, about to attack. 

"DRAGON SHOT!"

A huge explosion enveloped the crowd in the stands, killing most of them. Issei pulled out Ascalon Transcended and finished any remaining survivors. 

"For a better underworld, die!" He chopped off a man's head who was trying to crawl away. "Atone for your sins!" Another was impaled through the heart.

30 people were just killed. Sirzechs, Ajuka, Lord Sitri, the Gremory's, and the Phenex's looked on in horror as they just saw him massacre a group of unarmed Devils. In that moment, the only ones who understood his reason are Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Lady Phenex.

"Why would you do that?!" Lord Phenex screamed. 

"... Lord Phenex. I have a question for you," The Sekiryuutei spoke emotionlessly as he turned to the older Devil with an enraged expression. "Who is your first in line heir? Is it Ravel? Ruval? Or perhaps that other sorry ass excuse for a son, Riser? You better answer correctly, because your life depends on it."

Lord Phenex gulped. "My first in line heir is Ruval."

Issei smirked. "Lady Phenex, would you or Ravel miss Lord Phenex if he were to die? Would Ruval be mad at me for killing him?" 

The blonde shook her head. "Nope. Not in the slightest. The only one who might miss him is Riser."

Lord Phenex was shocked at this unexpected betrayal, but he realized he had it coming with how controlling he is. 

"Good. Then die, asshole." 

Blue flames enveloped the male Devil.

"AAAAAAAGHHHHHH!" He howled in agony as he turned to dust. 

**("Damn.")**

Lady Phenex smiled in delight at her husband's death. "Fufu. I am free."

Issei sighed. "Revolution complete. I am a one-man army." He turned to the Satans. "The only reason I am not killing you everyone is because I am only cleaning the house, not destroying it." They looked confused and terrified to which Issei cackled. "In case you haven't noticed, I downright fucking hate most Devils. However, a few of them are alright in my book."

Diodora Astaroth's eyes widened as he stared the Sekiryuutei in hatred, as he is one of the last few remaining Devils in the crowd. "Oh yeah?! Then tell us exactly which Devils do you have positive feelings for?! You hate all of us!"

He was met with an evil smirk from the Sekiryuutei, who turned to Lady Phenex. "I did as you said and turned Ravel into a member of my Draconic peerage. I love Ravel tremendously, and I am telling you that someday, I will take the hands of the girls in my harem, Ravel included, in marriage, whether you like it or not."

Lady Phenex grinned brightly. She ran up to Issei and hugged him. "I am very happy to hear that, son. I will be very glad if you were to marry Ravel."

A few minutes of small talk later, Issei turned to the Devil leaders. "Ajuka, make a news broadcast of this without including me in any cameras. Tell the underworld the truth of what happened here. These events will strike fear into the hearts of Devils the like of Rizevim Lucifer and the Old Satans, members of the Khaos Brigade. They now have an enemy to be scared of, someone who they will come to acknowledge as the greatest threat to their existence, as in due time, I will hunt down each and every single one of them."

Ajuka nodded. 

Sirzechs smiled at him. "Thank you, Issei. I was so sick of playing the role of a politician. To these elders, I was nothing but a puppet before, but now, I can be a true Devil King."

The Sekiryuutei nodded, sighing as he left. He told the Sitri daughters and mother everything that just happened, and they were shocked, but they were happy.

As Issei teleported, Sirzechs suddenly heard a deep voice that no one else reacted to, one that terrified him. " _You are neither Devil King nor someone worthy of my name. I will return someday. For now, I will be watching you... from the shadows_." 

He frantically looked around the court room, which startled Grayfia. 

"What's wrong?"

Sirzechs looked at her. "Didn't you hear that voice?" 

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him like he's crazy. "What voice? It's only us two here."

The redhead laughed nervously. "Yeah... You're right. I must be tired."

**Friday, October 2nd, 2020.**

**Kuoh Academy**

The day of the cultural festival had arrived. The main events are taking place after 6:00 PM, so many students left while some stayed for club activities or to pass the time by studying.

School flew by, and everyone began making their way to different stalls to buy food and participate in fun activities. 

Issei is with his peerage and Vali as usual, joined by Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Asia. One stand has cotton candy. 

"Are you all up for cotton candy?" Issei offered, receiving nods from everyone except Arisu.

"No. I gotta stay in shape and away from the sugar," Arisu said, arms crossed with her eyes closed, being met with laughter from all of them. 

"Tsundere." Ravel deadpanned. 

"What?! I don't want to hear that from you! Yer a tsundere too!"

Ravel furrowed her eyebrows as she blushed. "Haaaah?! Why you little-"

Before they could argue further, much to everyone's amusement, Issei already handed them cotton candy. 

He smiled. "It's good to at least indulge in yourself once in a while."

"Issei!" A voice shouted. It was Sona. She ran up to the Sekiryuutei while Tsubaki. "C-Can I be with your group for the remainder of the festival?"

"Sure! The more, the merrier." 

His grin made Sona blush, which Tsubaki took note of. _'Hoh? Interesting.'_

Next, they went to a haunted house. Raynare, Arisu, Akeno Vali, Mittelt, and Kalawarner weren't scared, but all the other girls were terrified. Issei was also scared as he clung onto Raynare's arm, making her laugh nervously since the two of them were leading the group. Arisu clung onto Issei's left arm, much to Ravel's annoyance. Both Ravel and Irina held onto Issei's shoulders from behind. 

Behind them, Sona and Tsubaki hugged each other, screaming at every jumpscare. 

Next in the line are Murayama and Kuroka who held onto one another, doing the same thing as the two Devils in front of them. 

Then there's Vali, who is one of the only people that wasn't shitting himself.

Mittelt and Kalawarner followed close behind everyone, unfazed as they mumbled, "Whoah," admiring the hard work put into the haunted house. Little details such as a strobe light or blood here and there amazed them. 

"W-Wait for meeeeeee!" Asia begged as she tried to catch her breath from chasing after the group since she got lost. She is the furthest one in the back, the most dangerous place in a horror setting. 

"You stole darling from me. I'll never forgive you. I'll kill you," A female actor said, cackling while looking right at Issei. She has a pink wig and fake blood splattered on herself, holding a machete which also was drenched in the red liquid. "Yu-ki! Or in this case, Is-Seiiiiii!"

_(34)_

"AAAAAH! It's Yuno Gasai!" Issei screamed like a little girl, making Vali laugh like Joker as everyone began running from the actor, who began chasing them with said really big knife. 

"Not again!" Asia whined as she sprinted after them, having caught up to the two Fallen Angels in the rear.

In the background, a man could be heard saying, "Rip and Tear, until it is done!" Doom Eternal OST - "The Only Thing They Fear Is You" started blasting.

. . . . . . .

Unfortunately, Sona and Tsubaki had to return to the Student Council room to oversee any requests for help from any fellow students should their voluntary work for the festival run into any unforeseen problems.

The last place they stopped is the obligatory maid café, which Kuroka snuck off to be a part of, greeting them as they opened the door alongside a dozen other maids. 

"Welcome home, masters!" They began serving their customers food. 

Kuroka walked up to Issei, who was dazed from the sight. "Meowster! Would you like dinner, a bath... or a piece... of... me?" She finished with a wink. 

"Yes please! All of the above!"

"What a naughty couple~"

"AAAGH!" Issei raised his hands into a karate stance. "Gabriel, you need to stop coming out of nowhere like that please. You damn near gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry. Fufu," Said the blonde Seraphim, holding a hand to her mouth as she failed to stifled a giggle.

. . . . . . .

**Titan**

Meanwhile, the two Khaos Brigade leaders were having a conversation. 

Satan opened his mouth to speak. "The longer the Icon of Sin is on Earth, the stronger it will become. It doesn't matter how far away evil is being committed; if it is happening, then it will make the Icon of Sin stronger."

Thanos raised an eyebrow. "Why not you?"

Satan grunted. "I could make it me who becomes stronger, but that would not be necessary. You see, a long time ago, the Icon of Sin fought a terrible one-sided battle against the Doom Slayer. The Icon of Sin has the potential to be my most powerful General, and at the time, I didn't know of the Slayer's true strength. I underestimated him, which was a huge mistake. He took the life of the Icon, whom I resurrected. Since then, he has been significantly weaker. Now watch," The Devil leaned forward in interest as he held the magical crystal ball. "All it takes is a little blood and fear for us Demons to grow stronger than most, faster than most, almost god-like, or rather me-like. Heh."

**Kuoh Academy**

**6:30 PM**

By now, the sun had set and over a thousand people had filled the school campus grounds. None were prepared for what was about to happen. 

A possessed man quickly and quietly grabbed multiple middle school kids, who were visiting the school, and killed them. He used their blood to draw a pentagram just outside the school entrance. On top of the pentagram, piles of flesh were used to create a gore nest, the necessary item to open a portal between hell and the nest.

The pentagram suddenly glowed bright red as dozens of Demons spawned around it. 

The Doom Slayer, who was plucking away at his guitar in the Rock & Roll classroom, heard the familiar shrieks of hell's Imps. The guitar riff abruptly stopped. 

He opened his inventory and equipped his armor as well as his assault rifle. 

_'Today, should I Rip or should I Tear some Demon bitches? That is the real question.'_

He never sensed the Icon, who was watching the carnage while invisible.

. . . . . . . 

Issei was smiling at the scene before him. Gabriel was hand feeding Raynare a slice of cheese cake, much to Raynare's embarrassment. 

The peace was suddenly shattered when Issei heard screaming and explosions outside. Issei sensed something, a presence. It is similar to that of a Devil, but at the same time, it's different. It felt less deceptive and more malicious than most Devils.

Saji suddenly came dashing into the maid cafe, hands on his knees, breathing hard. "I need you, Issei's group, to come with us to the Student Council room immediately. It's an emergency."

Issei nodded. "Let's go."

They snapped to attention and followed their King. As they ran through the halls, sensing the danger, Issei began making conversation to understand the situation. 

"Kuroka..." Issei said in a serious tone. "Use your Senjutsu to tell me where that presence is coming from and what it is."

"Humu. Those are Demons."

Raynare voiced her opinon. "It must the forces of hell that VEGA was saying that the Slayer has been fighting for a long time."

Gabriel gulped. "Forces of hell?!" She grew nervous. _'It can't be!'_

Issei replied. "Indeed. Enough talk, we can theorize later. For now, let's help the Slayer repel this invasion."

As they made their way to the Student Council, they were about to cross the second floor when they saw the Student Council members by the window that overlooks the front of the school. They were already engaged in combat. 

Of course, some moron Humans on the sidelines had the brilliant idea of taking out their phones and filming everything, some streaming to social media while others were already uploading to the internet. The damage had been done. There was no way that they would be able to erase the memories of all these Humans because the whole world will now know of the confirmed existence of the supernatural. 

Most of the Student Council were doing alright, but a possessed soldier fired an energy beam that unfortunately struck Tsubaki in the arm. She yelled in pain briefly as she ducked behind a wall for cover. 

"TSUBAKI!" Issei ran up to her. He grabbed her and transmitted away to his home, the only safe place he could think of. His home.

"Ow... I think I'm okay. It's just a burn." She winced as she lightly touched her shoulder. 

"Stay here and put some ice on it. I'll help the others fight. When we come back, everyone needs to have an emergency meeting with the three factions."

He transmitted back to the fight to see his friends already taking care of almost all of the Demons in the hall. 

"Stay still, asshole!" Raynare yelled in frustration, swinging a light sword at imp that kept evading her like a monkey. She was finally able to kill it when it tried to run at her for a melee attack. 

Issei turned to Sona. "Tsubaki was injured. It isn't life threatening, just a burn, but I teleported her to my house and told her to stay there until we're done." 

Sona gave him a small smile. "Thank you..."

Suddenly, another Demon appeared, floating in mid-air in the hallway and screeched at them. It is a Summoner. It immediately unleashed a torrent of Demonic magic. The Red energy travelled along the ground as it blazed a destructive path. The attack was aimed at Ravel who was frozen like a deer in headlights, not having enough time to react. Ravel was shocked. She thought her Demonic magic was powerful, but this attack was far superior to anything in her arsenal. The Phenex Devil thought she was going to die, but Issei suddenly tackled her out of the way. 

"Everyone, get back!" He ordered. "This one is mine."

They all teleported behind him.

**("Partner, use your Diabolos Dragon form now! If you take a direct hit from that type of Demon's attack, your armor will handle it, but even Juggernaut Drive has its limits. Diabolos Dragon is basically invincible.")**

"Then let's do it! DIABOLOS DRAGON!"

His Diabolos Dragon form is basically the same thing as his Balance Breaker except with multiple golden scales on his shoulders. 

The Sekiryuutei threw a massive ball of fire at the Summoner, which it dodged by teleporting to its right. It suddenly began teleporting towards Issei, quickly closing the distance in multiple transmissions. It launched another volley of Demonic energy. 

**BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!**

Issei felt his power increase tenfold. Pulling out Ascalon Transcended, he reappeared before the Demon and stabbed it, making it screech again as it died, turning red and disintegrating into nothingness. 

The fight was over. 

"Look outside! Who is that?" Sona pointed to the front window. 

Issei walked over next to her and followed her finger. "Oh... That's Slayer-sensei and the Chief."

They observed as the Slayer ripped off the sack of a gore nest to destroy it, which summoned one last wave of Demons, closing the portal. He used his rocket launcher to kill multiple Hell Knights, and then he grabbed multiple imps and ripped them to shreds with his bare hands.

"Oh my god..." Sona was shocked. 

The Chief was giving the Slayer some covering fire with a battle rifle, but only from a distance since the Demons reminded him of the Flood, but much more powerful, and just like the Flood, they came out of nowhere. 

Issei snapped Sona out of her stupor. "Sona, summon the Satans to my house." He received a nod. "Gabriel, bring the other Seraphims to my house too. I will call Azazel and ask him to come alone."

The blond Seraphim grew nervous. "I-Issei, is it a good idea to suddenly hold a meeting between the Three Factions like this?"

He turned to her. "Gabriel, you know as well as I do with what this Demonic invasion means. I'll say it at the meeting."

. . . . . . .

**Issei's House**

Everyone was sitting as they looked at Issei, who was pacing back and forward. 

VEGA began speaking, making everyone's heads turn to the Slayer. "There are only two possibilities. The first is that there are at least one or more Demon Generals who are behind this invasion, which is less likely than the other possibility."

Falbium spoke, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I am VEGA, an AI. My Human counterpart is the Doom Slayer, the most powerful being in the universe. I advise you not to aggravate him. He could easily kill all of you."

"Don't exaggerate," Said Rias, who unfortunately came to the meeting because of Sirzechs extending an invitation, much to Issei's disdain. "I am the most powerful being in existence. My peerage and I could easily mop the floor with the Slayer."

This caused Issei to scoff, making Kiba raise an eyebrow.

"Not according to Issei Hyoudou," Master Chief deadpanned. 

VEGA expanded on the Chief's statement. "Yes. Issei Hyoudou has an ability to see who the Top 25 most powerful beings in the universe are. The Doom Slayer is ranked number one."

They all turned to Issei, who sighed in annoyance. He shared the list with them. 

"H-How am I not even on here?! Bullshit!" Rias proclaimed.

Issei cackled. "You really are a dumb fucking bitch. Don't you realize that the reason you're so weak is because you're so full of yourself? You got handed everything to you from the moment you were born, meaning you sat on your fat ass and never made an attempt to improve yourself while I trained. I worked myself to the bone. People like you disgust me. You have no idea what it's like to be weak, you fucking spoiled brat. I am strong because I was once weak, because I was once looked down upon by High Class Devil scum like you. I am sure the Slayer has his reasons too. By the way, he hates Demons, meaning he hates Devils too, so don't insult him, or else he will murder you in the most brutal way possible. The Slayer gives zero fucks."

Rias had tears in her eyes. She knows he is right, but her pride still hurt. 

Akeno giggled at seeing Rias' feelings show. "Fufu. Is the little princess upset? Go and cry to mommy and daddy now."

The Slayer nodded at Issei as if to say, _'Thank you! These dumb motherfuckers would probably approach me and try to recruit me so that they can use me diplomatically when they're too stupid to realize that violence is all I have ever known.'_

"Devils and Demons aren't related, though." Said Sirzechs.

"Yes they are," Gabriel replied. "Anyway, I apologize for Rias Gremory's rude interruption, VEGA. Please continue."

"Right. As I was saying, the second possibility is that the theorized Dark Lord of Hell ordered this attack."

Gabriel stood up in shock. "Are you saying my brother is alive?! I thought God killed him!"

"Your brother?" Issei asked, confused. 

"Satan Lucifer," Gabriel clarified. "He is the creator of all Devils. Devils are all basically his children."

Ajuka narrowed his eyes. "There is no way he is still alive."

Michael looked at him. "How can you be so sure? Did you see him die?"

Issei joined in the conversation. "Yeah, where's your proof, Ajuka? Are you making assumptions as a leader again like you did when Kuroka was first labeled a fugitive? If so, I may have to kill you."

Ajuka trembled at the threat. "I-I was only kidding! That was just my pride as a Devil showing."

Sirzechs steered the conversation back on track. "Anyway, we need a countermeasure ready to help us fight these Demons, regardless of whether they're related to us Devils or not. If what VEGA said is true and that the original Lucifer has returned, then our worse fears have yet to be realized." He took a moment to look around in paranoia, lowering his voice as he leaned forward while looking at the Sekiryuutei. "Yesterday, Issei killed all the Devil elder council members of the Underworld, which is a very good thing. After he left the courtroom, I heard a terrifying voice say that I am no Devil King and that they will quote unquote, 'return someday.' The voice also said that I am not worthy of their name, which makes me think it was the original Lucifer speaking to me."

Serafall grew concerned. "Sirzechs, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared, paranoid even."

Gabriel trembled. "That voice you heard all but confirms it. Satan is alive, and he is going to make his return soon. You need to get rid of your 'Lucifer' title. It has made him angry."

Issei interrupted. "Regardless, the next time there is a Demonic invasion, we will need the Slayer's help to repel them, but don't expect him to help the Devils. He will either help the Humans or the Angels. Sorry Azazel, but your kind will be 4th on that list behind the Dragons, too. For now, this meeting is adjourned. All of you can go home."

Everyone teleported away except for Sona, who was treating Tsubaki, and Gabriel. 

Sona turned to Issei. "Again, thank you for treating Tsubaki. We should get going now. Take care, Issei."

"You too."

They teleported away.

"Issei," Gabriel spoke. "Would you be interested in you and your peerage training with the gods?"

He looked at her with an eager battle-crazed smirk. "Yes."

"Perfect! Odin is orchestrating this event. Tomorrow morning at 10:30, someone he will send will arrive to pick all of you up and take you to Asgard. There, the ten of you will stay and train for three months. Any questions?"

"Can I bring Vali with me?" Issei asked. "He's my friend, and I am sure he wants to become stronger too."

Gabriel stared at Vali, who nodded. "Sure! I don't see why not."

Raynare raised her hand politely. "Will we be training as a group or will we also get the opportunity for individual lessons?"

"Both. Go make your mama proud!" Gabriel exclaimed, winking at Raynare with a thumbs up, making everyone sweatdrop.

Issei texted Sona. _'President, I am going to be gone for three months starting tomorrow. Odin wants to train me and my peerage plus Vali, which we will gladly accept.'_

**To Be Continued**

**The Asgardian training arc is going to be Chapters 14-30. I plan to have some lemons in there as well as a rating game tournament of some sort. I don't want to reveal too much, but let's just say that the tournament is going to have some very high stakes, and that failure would be catastrophic for Earth. >:)**

**Issei is also about to meet a certain Aunt and Uncle of his.**

References:

_(32) Azami Nakiri from Food Wars is who I imagine Sona's father to look like._

_(33) I depicted Sona's mom's appearance as Mei Misaki from Another, my favorite horror anime. Just imagine an older version of her... Or not. Would be fucked up if she's much younger than Lord Sitri, but I will leave that to your imagination._

_(34) Mirai Nikki_

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

_**Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)** _

_**Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)** _ _  
_

_**Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)** _

_**Akeno Himejima (Knight)** _

_**Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)** _

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

_**Ravel Phenex (Bishop)** _

_**Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)** _

_Changes to the Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_ _  
_

_Characters ranking up: Bahamut up two,_ _Great Red up two, Ophis/Lilith up one._

_Characters moving down: Shiva down two. Someone said he isn't as powerful as the Dragon Gods, and after thinking back on all the fanfiction I have read, I agree._

_Characters no longer ranked in the Top 25: Kokabiel (dead in Chapter 11)._

_Characters I forgot to add: Maveth at 1st, Asherah (Midnight-verse) at 4th, Gaia at 4th, Jupiter at 9th, Mars at 9th, Pluto at 10th, Izanami at 10th, Hermes at 11th, Hera at 11th, Brahma at 11th, Hephaestus at 12th, Gabriel at 15th, Baldur at 16th, Freya at 16th, Artemis at 16th, Aphrodite at 17th, Cao Cao at 17th,_ _Eris at 17th, Yasaka at 20th, and Baraqiel at 23rd._

_New additions as new characters are introduced in the story: None._

_1\. Doom Slayer,_ _Bahamut, Maveth_

 _2._ _Great Red_

 _3._ _Ophis/Lilith_

_4\. Asherah (Midnight-verse), Shiva, Gaia, Kratos_

_5\. Satan Lucifer_

_6\. Trihexa 666, Vishnu_

_7\. Thanos, The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Astaroth_

_8\. Zeus, Yamata no Orochi_

_9\. Hades, Thor, Tannin, Odin, Jupiter, Mars_

_10\. Susanoo, Amaterasu,_ _Arisu Yamauchi,_ _Tsukuyomi, Poseidon, Pluto, Loki, Izanagi, Izanami_

_11\. Tiamat, Hermes, Hera, Brahma,_

_12\. Hephaestus, Sun Wukong_

_13._ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou_

_14\. Midgardsormr, Crom Crauch,_

_15._ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Ares, Gabriel_

 _16._ _Fafnir, Baldur, Freya, Athena, Apollo, Artemis_

 _17._ _Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long, Aphrodite, Cao Cao, Eris_

 _18\. Grendel, Aži Dahāka,_ _Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory, Apophis, Niðhöggr_

_19\. Akame, Dulio Gesualdo, Sirzechs Gremory_

_20\. Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Yasaka,_ _Raynare Hyoudou, Akeno Himejima_

_21\. Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai, Indra_

_22\. Serafall Leviathan, Raphael, Penemue, Kuroka Toujou,_ _John-117 Master Chief, Rossweisse, Irina Shidou_

_23\. Ajuka Beelzebub, Arbiter_

_24\. Uriel, Falbium Asmodeus_

_25\. Ravel Phenex, Ladon, Atreus_

_**Most to least powerful factions and pantheons on this list (Characters will be removed if they become too weak or die):** _

_Team Holy Trinity: Doom Slayer, Master Chief, and The Arbiter_

_Primordial Deities: Maveth, Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Asherah (Midnight-verse), and Gaia. I know there are more Primordials, but I won't be adding too many._

_Dragons: Bahamut,_ _Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Tannin, Arisu Yamauchi, Tiamat, Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Midgardsormr,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Fafnir, Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long_

 _Demons (DOOM-verse): Satan Lucifer, The Icon of Sin,_ _The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, and Astaroth_

_Hindu Gods: Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, and Indra_

_Norse Gods: Kratos (originally Greek, but let's pretend he isn't in this universe), Thor,_ _Odin, Loki, Baldur, Freya, and_ _Atreus_

 _Greek Gods: Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Pluto, Hermes, Hera,_ _Hephaestus,_ _Ares,_ _Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Eris_

 _Roman Gods: Jupiter and Mars_ _  
_

_Shinto Gods: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, and Izanami_

_Evil Dragons: Trihexa 666, Yamata no Orochi, Crom Crauch, Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka, Apophis,_ _Niðhöggr, Ladon_

 _Angels:_ _Asherah (Midnight-verse),_ _Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel_ _  
_

_Akame ga Kill-verse: Akame_ _  
_

_Issei Hyoudou's peerage: **Arisu Yamauchi (Six Mutated Pawn Pieces),**_ _**Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King),** _ _**Raynare Hyoudou (Queen), Akeno Himejima (Knight), Kuroka Toujou (Bishop),** Irina Shidou (Rook), Tsubasa Yura (Knight), Rossweisse (Rook), Ravel Phenex (Bishop), Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_

 _Devils: Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus_ _  
_

_Fallen Angels: Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Penemue_

_Halo-verse: John-117 Master Chief and The Arbiter_

_Youkai: Yasaka_

_Old Satans: Rizevim Livan Lucifer_

_Chivalry of a Failed Knight-verse: Ikki Kurogane and Stella Vermillion_

_I am not putting any of the Avengers on here. The only reason this is a major crossover with Avengers: Infinity War is because Thanos is one of the main villains._


	16. Training Part 1 of 14 - The Dishonored One

**Correction: Before I begin this chapter, I would like to say the training arc is going to be chapters 14-27, not 14-30.**

**Volume 004 - Training Arc**

"Issei and ten others, his peerage and Vali, have all been invited to Asgard to train. It is time for them to go through a hellish regiment unlike any other, all in preparation for a demonstration of their power, and war."

**Table of Contents:**

Chapter 14: Training Part 1 of 14 - The Dishonored One

Chapter 15: Training Part 2 of 14 - 117

Chapter 16: Training Part 3 of 14 - 4D Chess

Chapter 17: Training Part 4 of 14 - What Is Your Profession?!

Chapter 18: Training Part 5 of 14 - Desperado

Chapter 19: Training Part 6 of 14 - The Worst One

Chapter 20: Training Part 7 of 14 - Sword Murasame

Chapter 21: Training Part 8 of 14 - Cool, Cooler, Coolest

Chapter 22: Training Part 9 of 14 - Psychopath

Chapter 23: Training Part 10 of 14 - I Am Become Death, The Destroyer of Worlds

Chapter 24: Training Part 11 of 14 - Silentium

Chapter 25: Training Part 12 of 14 - Deafening

Chapter 26: Training Part 13 of 14 - Autarch

Chapter 27: Training Part 14 of 14 - Eternal

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 14: Training Part 1 of 14 - The Dishonored One**

"We're here," Said the dark-skinned man who was escorting Issei's group to Asgard. "Head across this bridge. Odin said that someone you know will be waiting for you on the other side." He gestured to the light bridge that was suspended over a dark, cloudy void in which none of them knew what awaited them should they fall, which made the trainees nervous.

Issei looked at the man. "By the way, I never got your name?"

The man blinked at him stoically. "All you need to know about me is that I guard the Bifrost, which is used to travel between this world and others. My name is Heimdall."

Issei nodded and began walking across the bridge.

Asgard turned out to be exactly the way Issei imagined it to be with magnificently tall structures and a castle that he could see from miles away. His knowledge of Norse mythology is very basic like most people, having only known the names of very few gods such as Odin and Thor, but from what he read, they lived like Kings and treated their people good. He also heard of Odin's son Baldur, but much like Loki, Issei knows he isn't friendly.

Of course, Issei is much more familiar with Japanese mythology and even Greek mythology, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate what fascination each pantheon has to offer. Sometimes, Humans should stand back in awe to admire how powerful these deities are and how insignificant humanity truly is with the exception of rare few Humans in Issei and Murayama, who were originally born Human, among those lucky few.

As they came across the other end of the light bridge, they saw who was waiting for them.

"Rossweisse!" Issei ran up to the valkyrie, who blushed upon seeing the Sekiryuutei.

"Ah. Issei. I came to pick you up. I'll also be training with you, of course. We'll be going to Odin's castle first. Follow me, please."

Upon arriving at the castle, she took them to the King of Asgard's throne room. Therein sat the two most important figures of Norse mythology: Odin and Thor.

Rossweisse kneeled, and everyone looked at Issei expectantly, following his lead. He chose to kneel, so they did too. "Lord Odin, I have brought the Sekiryuutei as well as the Hakuryuukou, a friend of the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Excellent." Odin got up and walked forward as did Thor. "It's nice to meet you, Issei Hyoudou. You may stand. Thor will take you to the training grounds."

Issei blinked as he stood. "We're beginning right away?"

Odin gave him an amused smile. "Yes."

The eleven of them were teleported far from the city to a massive, wide open soccer stadium. The field is surrounded by a massive dome-like barrier that has been reinforced and strengthened by numerous gods multiple times, separating the field from the bleachers. The turf was removed to prevent damage, a dirt surface taking its place. The soccer nets had also been removed.

**A/N: I imagine the arena to look like Badlands from Rocket League**

"Your training begins now," Said Thor, sitting in the middle of a lower section in the stands, munching on popcorn and occasionally taking a sip from a bottle of Dk Pepper as he looked on in interest. _(35)_

Murayama rose an eyebrow. "What are we-"

"EVERYONE! MOVE!" Issei suddenly screamed, which startled her as everyone moved out of the way, some ran to the left and some to the right.

Before Murayama could blink, an invisible force suddenly grabbed by her throat and choke-slammed her into the ground.

"Natsuki!" Issei yelled in concern.

Thor chuckled in amusement.

The light in front of the weaker Pawn shimmered as something came into view. She realized that it was invisibility.

"Hmph," A deep, calm, stoic voice grunted as the cloaking was deactivated, the pressure on Murayama's throat now gone. "It seems like I will be your trainer for the next ten days."

Murayama sat up a little. "Arbiter?!"

Everyone else, who was ready to fight, relaxed a little.

The Sangheili warrior lifted one of his four mandibles, the upper right one, as if smirking at the girl. "I heard that you are the one of the only two beings who were born as Humans in this entourage other than your King. You are also the only one who didn't see that attack coming. What clan do you descend from, girl?" He helped her stand on her feet.

Murayama was a bit confused at that question. "I'm Japanese. We were once a strong warrior people of bravery, courage, and honor above all, but we lost our ways, our traditions, as technology advanced and some other things got in the way."

Thel looked at her with his alien eyes in interest. "What kind of things?"

"Most of today's Humans weren't alive at the time, but not too long ago, there was a war in which my people's warriors built a massive empire and did many terrible things. When we lost, we were punished so severely yet fairly, but the worst part is that we will not be seen as respectable by other nations for a very long time."

Issei saw her lower her head sadly. She obviously feels very patriotic and yet accepting of the truth.

Murayama looked up at the Elite with a smile. "On the bright side, at least us Japanese remain among the best in martial arts."

The Arbiter's eyes widened. In his universe during the Human-Covenant War, he alone was responsible for the deaths of over a billion Humans when he commanded fleets of hundreds of ships, burning Human worlds with plasma bombardment till they turned to glass. He never thought he would ever find any Human who he could relate to, but unlike him, this girl was never brainwashed and manipulated since the moment she was born.

Thel poked her shoulder with one finger, pushing it a little, and then did the same thing to the other. "I see your upper body has become strong from years of training; you strike me as a warrior swordsman. I prefer to call those I am acquainted with by either title, rank, or specialty. What shall I name you?"

Issei interjected. "Her real name is Natsuki Murayama. You can call her a Samurai." He received a confused look from his Pawn. "You're a descendant of Oda Nobunaga."

Murayama's mouth fell agape. "What?! That's awesome!"

The Arbiter nodded to the Sekiryuutei. "Samurai, it is then. I will be working with her individually. The rest of you should go inside that building." He pointed to a tunnel to the side that connected the stadium to a institution of some sort. "There, someone is waiting to train your minds while I train this girl's body."

They went inside building and saw the Master Chief waiting for them.

"For the next five days, I am going to be teaching you all basic military terminology involving strategy."

. . . . . . .

**Day 1 of 120 Training Days**

"While they're gone, I will be teaching you how to sense a presence as well as incoming attacks. I am not magically blessed like these gods or your friends, but I have decades of military leadership under my experience as well as some lessons I have learned myself, lessons I can teach you."

Murayama nodded.

"What weapon do you wield?" The Arbiter inquired.

She held out a bokken.

The Arbiter nodded. "This will do. Here's your task. You Humans play a game called 'hide and seek.' You will give me three minutes to hide, and then you shall seek. Once you find me, try to hit me with your weapon. You have to do this before the sun begins to set."

Murayama frowned. "If you're going to use your camouflage, that's basically cheating, you know."

She received a huff in response. "All is fair in war as long as you fight honorably. I am not hiding like a coward, but I am not murdering innocent people."

'Not anymore,' Thel thought to himself. "I will also know if you cheated because the other trainers are watching us. Now, close your eyes till the three minutes have passed."

She turned around and placed her forehead against the wall with her eyes closed, placing her hands on them.

When three minutes passed, a female synthesized voice came from a loud speaker. "Let's go ahead." _(36)_

Murayama turned around and scanned the area all around her. She saw nothing. The frustration started to rise inside her, frustration for being the weakest one of her group, but she held it back as she thought, knowing she isn't a genius by any means, but she is well above average in intelligence. The Kendo Captain walked to the center of the field, sat down with her legs crossed, and closed her eyes again.

. . . . . . .

In the tallest and furthest reaches of the stadium is a large booth, the outside windows tinted black so no one can see inside. What lay in it are some of the unoccupied trainers. They watched the TV which played out the dialogue between the Human girl and the alien.

"What is that girl doing?!" Great Red exclaimed.

His response came from by Ikki Kurogane. "She's meditating."

"Why?! She needs to hurry!"

Next to the noisy Dragon stood his wife Ophis, who stomped on his foot, making him yowl. "... Shut up. Don't you ever think before you speak, idiot Red? She's obviously trying to perform some basic magic." She released his foot.

Great Red looked at the others. "What's the big deal?! She should just blow up the damn stadium, and I'd see it as an absolute win." _(37)_

Ophis sighed. "... You think powerful, noisy, and above all, annoying magic can solve everything. Idiot."

. . . . . . .

Back with Murayama, she sent a telepathic message to Issei. _'I need your help, Issei.'_

_'What's up?'_

_'How do I sense someone's presence using my senses? I am not as magically gifted as anyone else in our group.'_

_'Well, listen for audio cues such as rustling, foot steps, breathing, etc. If you're looking for the Arbiter, I imagine he is invisible again, but here's the thing: his active camoflauge is not magical, it's the technology in his armor.'_

_'I see. That means there has to be a weakness to it.'_

_'Also, since you're basically a Samurai, rely on something that's stereotypical of a Japanese girl to flush out your enemies. The wind changes direction and guides you to your desire! Spring is blooming, and there in front of you lies the perfect cherry blossom, eh Captain?' (38)_

Murayama sighed. _'What about using magic to find him, like his ki or something?'_

_'Stretch out with your feelings.' (39)_

She felt an eyebrow twitch, but she's trying to hold back her laughter. _'Issei, this is serious!'_

Issei cackled. _'In all seriousness, hone your senses on what it is you seek while blocking out all distractions, and you may find what you're looking for. You need vision without sight. Don't think. Feel. Most importantly, follow your gut.'_

_'Thank you for the advice. I am so calling dibs on being the second girl to cuddle you tonight besides Raynare.'_

She opened her eyes and stood up.

. . . . . . .

Ophis mumbled to herself, "This is like an anime."

Great Red smirked. "I didn't know you're a weeb."

"... My favorite genre is comedy," She deadpanned. "This... is funny."

. . . . . . .

Murayama remembered Issei's words.

"Ancient spirit of the old, ghost of the past, Oda Nobunaga. I beseech thee to guide me, a descendant of yours loyal to the ways of Bushido."

Something happened when she said Bushido. The sound all around her disappeared. Her vision of everything in her surroundings turned blue. Scanning her surroundings, she saw bright reddish-orange hoove-like footprints. She said the word again then again, making her vision turn to normal, the footprints gone, and back to the ability. Following them, she spotted the Arbiter. He is standing on top of the stadium jumbotron, barely inside the magical barrier.

Murayama broke into a sprint up the stairs four steps at a time, and five seconds later, she was running on the wall. As she began to lose her footing, she leapt at the Elite, who was surprised to see her physically capable of such a thing, and swung her bokken at him. The sword bounced off the center of his armor-plated chest, but it was enough to do the job. His camoflauge deactivated.

. . . . . . .

"How did you find me?" The Arbiter asked his student politely.

"Well, I used a new ability I discovered that allows me to disregard everything that distracts me physically. My focus went up a lot."

"I have heard of such an ability theorized among some Human scientists. I forgot what they call it. Something projection."

"Astral projection? I think it was that but without the part of me leaving my physical body. My senses were much more attuned except my hearing, which disappeared. I want to test it on you during a spar."

They both grabbed their weapons.

The Arbiter held a large wooden staff with both hands like a double-bladed sword. "Strike whenever you're ready, Samurai."

She nodded and mumbled, "Bushido."

This time, something different happened. An image of a red-orange version of both the master and the student appeared. It showed her attacks and what she needed to do to win. When the image disappeared, the wind, which had stopped blowing to Murayama's senses, began again.

She lunged forward while subconsciously thinking of two things.

Firstly, she can see an immediate future's best possible outcome.

Secondly, she knows beforehand how to win. _'Is it cheating?'_ She thought.

Physically, the Elite is much stronger than her, but this spar was over before it even began.

Their sticks collided, the sound of wood echoing as neither budged until she rolled to the side and smacked his hand hard, making the alien drop his the staff. She roughly grabbed his wrist and held her bokken up to his neck as if she were going to slit his throat if she were holding a real katana.

"Nice!" Issei cheered as the group clapped for Murayama, which startled the Pawn who was unaware of their presence.

The Arbiter was a little frustrated, having only ever lost in hand-to-hand combat against Spartans such as the 'Demon,' Master Chief. He sucked it up as he offered his words of congratulations. "Good work, Samurai. Your King will be very pleased."

. . . . . . .

That night, they were all taken back to the royal castle and fed a large dinner. Most of them were given their own rooms except Issei who shared with Raynare, but no matter what, every room is the size of a master bedroom. All of them had their walls lavishly decorated with curtains that had unique color and design, as expected of an ultra rich noble family. A family of gods.

Murayama stood on the large balcony, looking at the many stars, which she could see for some reason despite the light pollution.

Someone knocked on her open door three times. It was Issei. "Yo."

Murayama nodded at him. "Hey." She turned back to look at the sky.

Issei leaned on the rails while facing her. "What's up, Na-chan? You seem worried."

She tried to feign innocence. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Natsuki," He turned serious, placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her towards him, making her look at him. "I understand if I am making you uncomfortable, but please tell me the truth. I just want to help you."

Murayama sighed as she spoke softly, letting her emotions show. "... I'm frustrated. It sucks being the weakest person in this peerage. Sometimes I feel that no matter how hard I may try, I will never be able to keep up with all of you. I know I'm not worthless, but I sure feel like it, at least in the supernatural."

She was pulled into a gentle hug by her King. "You will always be special to us, and I know you can keep up. Remember that you're the second girl I added to my harem after Raynare, which is a huge deal. Look at me and tell me what you see. Wasn't I once an ordinary Human too?"

The Kendo Captain furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up into his eyes. "That's different! You're the Red Dragon Emperor!"

Issei nodded. "True, but it doesn't change the fact that I was once weak too. What did I do about it? I trained my ass off and am still training. The Master Chief, at one point, was an ordinary Human as well, and he got trained for eight years when he was only six years old. He became a mean green killing machine." His last sentence earned a giggle from her.

He continued. "I know it may not seem like it when times get rough, but stay positive and work hard. When our training is finished four months from now, you could be as powerful as some of the best High Class Devils and Fallen Angels. That's not mentioning the fact that you're a Pawn who took _two_ Pawn pieces, which is extremely rare for an ordinary Human, and that you can promote. Tomorrow, you will join the rest of us in learning from the Chief. Okay?"

Murayama smiled, feeling her anxiety disappear. "Okay."

Issei grinned and leaned down to kiss her lips for the better part of a minute, his tongue invading her mouth, earning quite a few moans from her.

"I love you, Natsuki."

"I love you, too."

**To Be Continued**

**I wanted to make this short chapter dedicated to Murayama since she is the weakest of Issei's peerage. Now, the training will focus on the group as a whole.**

References:

_(35) Steins;Gate_

_(36) Chivalry of a Failed Knight_

_(37) Avengers: Endgame. Personally, I didn't like the movie since I thought Infinity War is much better, but at least this film had a few memes._

_(38) The Last Samurai_

_(39) Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope_

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

**_Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)_ **

**_Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)_ _  
_**

**_Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)_ **

**_Akeno Himejima (Knight)_ **

**_Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)_ **

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

**_Ravel Phenex (Bishop)_ **

**_Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

_Changes to the Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_

_Characters ranking up: None_

_Characters moving down: None_

_Characters no longer ranked in the Top 25: Kokabiel (dead in Chapter 11)._

_Characters I forgot to add: None_

_New additions as new characters are introduced in the story: None._

_1\. Doom Slayer,_ _Bahamut, Maveth_

 _2._ _Great Red_

 _3._ _Ophis/Lilith_

_4\. Asherah (Midnight-verse), Shiva, Gaia, Kratos_

_5\. Satan Lucifer_

_6\. Trihexa 666, Vishnu_

_7\. Thanos, The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Astaroth_

_8\. Zeus, Yamata no Orochi_

_9\. Hades, Thor, Tannin, Odin, Jupiter, Mars_

_10\. Susanoo, Amaterasu,_ _Arisu Yamauchi,_ _Tsukuyomi, Poseidon, Pluto, Loki, Izanagi, Izanami_

_11\. Tiamat, Hermes, Hera, Brahma,_

_12\. Hephaestus, Sun Wukong_

_13._ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou_

_14\. Midgardsormr, Crom Crauch,_

_15._ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Ares, Gabriel_

 _16._ _Fafnir, Baldur, Freya, Athena, Apollo, Artemis_

 _17._ _Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long, Aphrodite, Cao Cao, Eris_

 _18\. Grendel, Aži Dahāka,_ _Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory, Apophis, Niðhöggr_

_19\. Akame, Dulio Gesualdo, Sirzechs Gremory_

_20\. Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Yasaka,_ _Raynare Hyoudou, Akeno Himejima_

_21\. Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai, Indra_

_22\. Serafall Leviathan, Raphael, Penemue, Kuroka Toujou,_ _John-117 Master Chief, Rossweisse, Irina Shidou_

_23\. Ajuka Beelzebub, Arbiter_

_24\. Uriel, Falbium Asmodeus_

_25\. Ravel Phenex, Ladon, Atreus_

_Most to least powerful factions and pantheons on this list (Characters will be removed if they become too weak or die):_

_Team Holy Trinity: Doom Slayer, Master Chief, and The Arbiter_

_Primordial Deities: Maveth, Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Asherah (Midnight-verse), and Gaia. I know there are more Primordials, but I won't be adding too many._

_Dragons: Bahamut,_ _Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Tannin, Arisu Yamauchi, Tiamat, Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Midgardsormr,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Fafnir, Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long_

 _Demons (DOOM-verse): Satan Lucifer, The Icon of Sin,_ _The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, and Astaroth_

_Hindu Gods: Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, and Indra_

_Norse Gods: Kratos (originally Greek, but let's pretend he isn't in this universe), Thor,_ _Odin, Loki, Baldur, Freya, and_ _Atreus_

 _Greek Gods: Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Pluto, Hermes, Hera,_ _Hephaestus,_ _Ares,_ _Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Eris_

 _Roman Gods: Jupiter and Mars_ _  
_

_Shinto Gods: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, and Izanami_

_Evil Dragons: Trihexa 666, Yamata no Orochi, Crom Crauch, Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka, Apophis,_ _Niðhöggr, Ladon_

 _Angels:_ _Asherah (Midnight-verse),_ _Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel_ _  
_

_Akame ga Kill-verse: Akame_ _  
_

_Issei Hyoudou's peerage: Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King), Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces), Raynare Hyoudou (Main Girl, Queen), Akeno Himejima (Knight), Kuroka Toujou (Bishop), Irina Shidou (Rook), Tsubasa Yura (Knight), Rossweisse (Rook), Ravel Phenex (Bishop), Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_

_Devils: Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus_ _  
_

_Fallen Angels: Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Penemue_

_Halo-verse: John-117 Master Chief and The Arbiter_

_Youkai: Yasaka_

_Old Satans: Rizevim Livan Lucifer_

_Chivalry of a Failed Knight-verse: Ikki Kurogane and Stella Vermillion_

_I am not putting any of the Avengers on here. The only reason this is a major crossover with Avengers: Infinity War is because Thanos is one of the main villains._


	17. Training Part 2 of 14 - 117

**This is one of my shortest chapters yet, but I think I did a pretty good job writing it. :)**

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 15: Training Part 2 of 14 - 117**

**Day 2 of 120 Training Days**

On the second day, the Chief taught the group the phonetic alphabet, which Chief figured they could use to confuse enemies since they're dealing with the supernatural who may be unfamiliar with such jargon. He also had them learn the basics of gun safety with keeping a weapon pointed away from other people at all times as well as being aware of their surroundings. They may not be using guns, but the same basic concept applies with sharp melee weapons such as swords, spears, daggers, and even scythes.

Then, John taught them basic military terminology, such as Line of Fire, Take Point, Rear Guard, Flank, Diversion, Covering fire, Sound Off, Oscar Mike, Friend Or Foe, Seek and Destroy, Hold The Line, Torch and Burn/Scorched Earth, Guerilla Warfare, Spray and Pray, Weapons Free, Collateral, Casualty, War Crime, Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition (FUBAR), and a few others.

Luckily for Murayama, she didn't miss much on the first day since she knows most of this.

**Day 3 of 120 Training Days**

The trainees thought they would continue learning more vocabulary, but when they arrived at the training facility, it was closed, so they made their way to the soccer field only to find a large, rectangular wall covering most of the field with a single doorway in the middle facing them without a door, instead covered by a black curtain.

Looking at the wall, Issei began narrating. "On that day, Humanity received a grim reminder that-" _(40)_

He was cut off by Vali. "No."

"But-"

"That anime is good, but there are so many better ones out there."

The girls listened to their conversation with amusement as Issei gave him that annoyed look. Yes, _you_ know the one. "Let me guess, Naruto is your favorite anime?"

"Ew."

"Then what is?"

"Sword Art Online." Issei was about to tell him to get out when Vali cackled. "I'm kidding! My favorite anime is My Hero Academia. Sword Art Online is garbage aside from the first season."

"Agreed."

_**"I, the author, also agree."** _

Arisu turned to Kuroka. "Did ya hear somethin'?"

"Nya? Nyo."

They waited a few minutes, and the Chief arrived.

"Today, I want to put you kids and your knowledge to the test, a practical test." Said the Chief, now fully armored. "There will be two different trials I'm putting you through. I will explain the second one later, but the first one is a simple time trial. I will be partnering all of you with one person except Issei Hyoudou since there are eleven of you. There are 16 targets and eight hostages in this course. Be precise, because if you hit any civvies, three seconds will be added to your final time for each. You are not allowed to use any superpowers to boost your speed except any magic for the purpose of killing such as projectiles, fireballs, etc. Trust me, I will know if you're cheating. The team with the fastest time is the winner while the slower ones will be left with much to work with. Any questions?"

Irina raised her hand. "What do the winners earn?"

The Chief smirked. "More time to catch their breath for the next course, unless you go last." This earned groans from everyone except Issei, Arisu, Vali, and Raynare. "Issei, you're up first. You're with me. Let's show them how it's done."

Vali held his hand up. "Hang on a sec! Don't you think it's a little unfair if Issei gets to go with you? He will automatically win."

John shook his head. "No because I am not going to be shooting anything. All Issei has to do is keep up with me."

Akeno asked, "What is the record, and what time should we aim for?"

"Well, the record is exactly 19 seconds, but you should be aiming for no more than 30 seconds to be on-par with the pros. If you can't keep it under 30 seconds, then you know what you need to work on, which is either speed or team efficiency, and if you kill any hostages, you need to work on your accuracy as well."

Clocks on the jumbotron appeared at 0:00:00 in Minutes:Seconds:Milliseconds format for each team, and next to it is each persons name and a chibi version of them. Everyone could immediately tell that stronger people were sorted with the weaker ones for the most part aside Issei's and Vali's teams, the weak link usually being shown as the name on the right side of each team. The name on the left is the person taking point. This is also the order in which they go.

Teams:

Issei - Chief 0:00:00

Raynare - Murayama 0:00:00

Akeno - Ravel 0:00:00

Rossweisse - Kuroka 0:00:00

Irina - Tsubasa 0:00:00

Arisu - Vali 0:00:00

As Issei and the Chief took their positions on left and right of the doorway and entered the maze on Chief's hand signal, the clock began counting up, and a voice of a British drill sergeant spoke on the loudspeaker. "Go! Go! Go!" _(41)_

The Chief took point followed by Issei, and as Issei entered, he immediately shot a bolt of light magic that barely missed a cardboard cutout of a hostage and hit a cardboard cutout of a terrorist, taking care of four targets in the first area as he quickly sprinted past the surprised Chief and into the next area.

Right as Issei entered a new area while killing a popup terrorist in the window, the British voice yelled, "Hit the targets! Flashbang through the door!"

"Thanks Captain Price," Issei mumbled.

The layout of this new area is built to confuse the trainee, but Issei is lucky to be a fast thinker. He entered a doorway to his left that takes him downstairs, which leads to a dead-end where only three targets stood. Quickly taking care of them, he ran back up, saw another target at his left behind a barricade, which he threw a light dagger at while stabbing another to his right as he sprinted up a set of stairs, shanking one in his way at the top.

The loudspeaker voice suddenly switched to an American voice. "Last area! Move! Move!" _(42)_

Issei hit three more targets, jumped down a six foot ledge, and killed two more as he sprinted to the finish, appearing to the right of everyone.

Trial 1 Results:

1st Place Issei - Chief 0:20:87

2nd Place Arisu - Vali 0:21:90, 1 Hostage Killed By Vali

3rd Place Raynare - Murayama 0:27:30

4th Place Irina - Tsubasa 0:31:04

5th Place Rossweisse - Kuroka 0:34:20,

6th Place Akeno - Ravel 0:41:00, 3 Hostages Killed By Ravel, Akeno, and Akeno

. . . . . . .

They all took Part 1 of the obstacle course, and needless to say, the bottom half were frustrated with their results while the top three teams were mostly happy.

The only team who was an exception is the 2nd place duo of Arisu and Vali, who would have beat the record had Vali not killed a hostage on accident. The group chuckled nervously at the sight of Arisu trying to calm Vali down as he paces back and forward, mumbling cuss words to himself.

Vali crouched down and began drawing random lines in the dirt. "Fucking idiot. Stupid. Moron. Grand _sonuvabitch_ _(43)_. Coward. Bastard. Why am I so reckless? I should have never been born."

Arisu furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh, quit being so overdramatic! Vali, stop bein' so hard on yerself." She pat his shoulder to try to comfort him. "Yer a Dragon like me, and not just any Dragon. Yer the mothafuckin' White Dragon Emperah!"

**{'Oh sweet daughter of mine, how it pains me so to see you suck at cheering people up.'}**

_'Shut up, dad!'_

Bahamut cackled.

Vali looked up at her with a distant expression. He found some comfort in her adorable accent, albeit small. He sighed. "... Having this power is meaningless if I end up hurting innocent people. Let me put it this way. What if that hostage wasn't a cardboard target, but instead a real person? Now imagine that hostage as one of us or someone we care about, and you will see why I am upset. I may be kind of a perfectionist, but what we practice versus what real life situations bring are completely different."

The Chief walked up to them. "I can tell you from personal experience that in some of these situations, not everyone can be saved meaning some hard decisions would need to be made. Anyway, the second trial is about to begin now. It is also an obstacle course time trial, except this time, you will be doing it solo."

This time, they all performed much better.

Trial 2 Results:

1st Place Arisu 0:13:75

2nd Place Issei 0:16:00

3rd Place - Vali 0:18:12

4th Place - Raynare 0:22:80

5th Place - Rossweisse 0:27:41, 1 Hostage killed

6th Place - Murayama 0:28:55

7th Place - Kuroka 0:29:99, 1 Hostage Killed

8th Place - Akeno 0:32:15

9th Place - Tsubasa 0:36:66

10th Place - Irina 0:36:69

11th Place - Ravel 0:37:89

. . . . . . .

After they were done for the day, all twelve of them including the Master Chief ate dinner inside the royal castle's massive dining hall.

As they finished, Irina asked the Chief a question. "Hey Chief, if you don't mind me asking, what is the most painful memory you experienced while in the military?"

John, who was about to take a sip of water, froze at the girl's innocent question. He set the cup down as they all waited for his answer. "... Well, I have experienced many terrible things, but if I had to choose one... It all started in the year 2525 in my universe, and Humanity had just made first contact with a collective group of genocidal aliens called the Covenant, who are made of multiple species. The Covenant started this terrible war that would last for the next 28 years, and it resulted in the deaths of over 23 billion Humans and several dozen, maybe even hundreds of our planets glassed." He paused to look at their shocked expressions. "Before I recall this particular memory, don't blame the Arbiter. He killed plenty of us, but that was only because the religious and political leaders of the Covenant, the Prophets, forced his kind to serve them."

The Spartan felt awkward talking to these kids about his personal life. He only ever told them that he was kidnapped at the age of six and trained for eight years of his life to become a super soldier, and that he fought alongside the Arbiter. Now at the age of 42 and a seasoned veteran, he always has been the personal Grim Reaper of his higher ups, so one can imagine how difficult it is for him to suddenly share much of his past traumas.

He sighed. "In the United Nations Space Command, or UNSC, 50% of the soldiers were Army, 30% were Marines, 10% were Navy, and 5% were Air Force. Our special forces were called Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, or ODST's for short, and they made up 4.9%; they were the equivalent of this universe's American Navy SEALs. Us Spartan II's made up of less than 0.0001%. I love all my brothers-in-arms, but Spartan II's were the best of the best of the best of the best. Better than any Marine, ODST, or any other Spartan generation. 75 of us made it through basic training, but less than half of us survived what came immediately after: the augmentations, drug enhancements that killed or crippled most of the other kids. I was one of the lucky few who not only survived, but became exactly the soldier they needed me to be. Initially, Spartan II's were meant to fight against Human Insurrectionists, terrorists from the Outer Colonies who hated the Inner Colonies, including Earth, because of unfair tax laws, but..."

Chief paused to take a long sip of water, finishing the drink. "We were 14 when we became fully fledged Spartans by February of 2525, right when the Human-Covenant War started. I was deployed to Harvest, a peaceful Outer Colony used for farming. When the Naval ship we were on couldn't do any damage to even the shields of a Covenant vessel, I was the one who came up with the plan to destroy it from the inside by boarding. The team consisted of myself and four other Spartan II's: Kelly, Linda, Fred, and Sam, who were all my closest friends. All Spartan II's are family to each other, but these four were like siblings to me, inseparable. Unfortunately, one of us had to stay behind to make sure the nuke we brought with us detonated, and Sam volunteered. While the four of us escaped, Sam gave his life. I felt responsible for his death." _(44)_

He got up and left, leaving a baffled group of trainees.

Issei sighed as he looked down sadly. "... I wonder if I could ever bring myself to do that kind of thing where I'm in his shoes, to sacrifice one of you girls."

Raynare cupped his cheek. "Darling, it depends on what is at stake." Her cheeks turned a little pink as she blushed at what she is about to say. "Let's say that, hypothetically speaking, you were to have a baby with one of us.. such as me." The other girls also blushed. "Would you be able to order me to die or even kill me yourself if it meant our child could live? I know I would gladly perish for you."

Issei looked at her like she's crazy. "That's not fair for me to be forced to make that choice! For God's sake Raye, this isn't the trolley problem where you choose who to run over, this is war! If one innocent person dies, then chances are that multiple people will. What makes you think the Khaos Brigade would spare their enemies?"

Raynare flinched. "S-Sorry."

He sighed before he smiled at her. "It's okay. The eleven of us are a family."

Ravel nodded. "If one of us goes down, then we all do _(45)_."

Arisu vehemently agreed. "Yeah! _You're goddamn right_ _(46)_!"

Vali and the other girls nodded with _DETERMINATION (47)_ , to which Raynare smiled.

The Hakuryuukou said, "Jesus, you two are like Bonnie and Clyde."

Issei sweatdropped as he shared an embarrassed expression with his Queen, scratching his head sheepishly. "I think I prefer Romeo and Juliet because at the start, very few people wanted us to be together as if fate itself were trying to keep us apart. But alas, 'twas meant to me." The Sekiryuutei posed dramatically.

Everyone laughed.

**To Be Continued**

References:

_(40) Attack On Titan_

_(41) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare_

_(42) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2_

_(43) Steins;Gate Japanese dub. I prefer the English dub for this anime, but that scene tho..._

_(44) Halo: The Fall of Reach movie_

_(45) Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion_

_(46) Breaking Bad Season 5 Episode 7 'Say My Name'_

_(47) Undertale_

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

**_Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)_ **

**_Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)_ _  
_**

**_Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)_ **

**_Akeno Himejima (Knight)_ **

**_Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)_ **

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

**_Ravel Phenex (Bishop)_ **

**_Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

_Changes to the Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_

_Characters ranking up: None_

_Characters moving down: None_

_Characters no longer ranked in the Top 25: Kokabiel (dead in Chapter 11)._

_Characters I forgot to add: None_

_New additions as new characters are introduced in the story: None._

_1\. Doom Slayer, Bahamut, Maveth_

_2\. Great Red_

_3\. Ophis/Lilith_

_4\. Asherah (Midnight-verse), Shiva, Gaia, Kratos_

_5\. Satan Lucifer_

_6\. Trihexa 666, Vishnu_

_7\. Thanos, The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Astaroth_

_8\. Zeus, Yamata no Orochi_

_9\. Hades, Thor, Tannin, Odin, Jupiter, Mars_

_10\. Susanoo, Amaterasu, Arisu Yamauchi, Tsukuyomi, Poseidon, Pluto, Loki, Izanagi, Izanami_

_11\. Tiamat, Hermes, Hera, Brahma,_

_12\. Hephaestus, Sun Wukong_

_13\. Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou_

_14\. Midgardsormr, Crom Crauch,_

_15\. Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Ares, Gabriel_

_16\. Fafnir, Baldur, Freya, Athena, Apollo, Artemis_

_17\. Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long, Aphrodite, Cao Cao, Eris_

_18\. Grendel, Aži Dahāka, Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory, Apophis, Niðhöggr_

_19\. Akame, Dulio Gesualdo, Sirzechs Gremory_

_20\. Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Yasaka, Raynare Hyoudou, Akeno Himejima_

_21\. Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai, Indra_

_22\. Serafall Leviathan, Raphael, Penemue, Kuroka Toujou, John-117 Master Chief, Rossweisse, Irina Shidou_

_23\. Ajuka Beelzebub, Arbiter_

_24\. Uriel, Falbium Asmodeus_

_25\. Ravel Phenex, Ladon, Atreus_

_Most to least powerful factions and pantheons on this list (Characters will be removed if they become too weak or die):_

_Team Holy Trinity: Doom Slayer, Master Chief, and The Arbiter_

_Primordial Deities: Maveth, Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Asherah (Midnight-verse), and Gaia. I know there are more Primordials, but I won't be adding too many._

_Dragons: Bahamut, Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Tannin, Arisu Yamauchi, Tiamat, Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou, Midgardsormr, Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Fafnir, Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long_

_Demons (DOOM-verse): Satan Lucifer, The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, and Astaroth_

_Hindu Gods: Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, and Indra_

_Norse Gods: Kratos (originally Greek, but let's pretend he isn't in this universe), Thor, Odin, Loki, Baldur, Freya, and Atreus_

_Greek Gods: Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Pluto, Hermes, Hera, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Eris_

_Roman Gods: Jupiter and Mars_

_Shinto Gods: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, and Izanami_

_Evil Dragons: Trihexa 666, Yamata no Orochi, Crom Crauch, Grendel, Aži Dahāka, Apophis, Niðhöggr, Ladon_

_Angels: Asherah (Midnight-verse), Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel_

_Akame ga Kill-verse: Akame_

_Issei Hyoudou's peerage: Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King), Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces), Raynare Hyoudou (Main Girl, Queen), Akeno Himejima (Knight), Kuroka Toujou (Bishop), Irina Shidou (Rook), Tsubasa Yura (Knight), Rossweisse (Rook), Ravel Phenex (Bishop), Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_

_Devils: Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus_

_Fallen Angels: Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Penemue_

_Halo-verse: John-117 Master Chief and The Arbiter_

_Youkai: Yasaka_

_Old Satans: Rizevim Livan Lucifer_

_Chivalry of a Failed Knight-verse: Ikki Kurogane and Stella Vermillion_

_I am not putting any of the Avengers on here. The only reason this is a major crossover with Avengers: Infinity War is because Thanos is one of the main villains._


	18. Training Part 3 of 14 - 4D Chess

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 16: Training Part 3 of 14 - 4D Chess**

**Titan**

"Loki," Thanos called out to one of the two gods kneeling before him.

"Y-Yes, mighty Thanos?"

"I have a task for you and your brother, Baldur. The two of you cannot speak to anyone about this, not even your own father or that Thor pest."

Baldur turned to his 'brother', exchanging looks. In truth, his mother, as much as he hates to admit it, is Freya while his father is Odin. His only full-blooded sibling is Thor, but he had no problem working alongside their adopted youngest since both of them hate the other Aesir.

Loki didn't dare to look up. _His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy (48)_. "You have my word that we will not tell anyone. What is it you seek?"

Thanos grinned evilly. "Your beloved Asgard holds something I need, something that will help us, the Khaos Brigade, win against our enemies. It's called the Eye of Agamotto. It holds the Mind Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones. Unfortunately only an Aesir can access the place it is kept in."

. . . . . . .

**Timeskip Two Days**

**Day 4 of 120 Training Days**

**Asgard**

Baldur was beyond frustrated. The task Thanos gave to him and his partner was supposed to be very simple, and yet it is impossible to accomplish due to their current predicament. The pair of brothers arrived at the vault somewhere high in the Asgardian royal castle only to find out that the security detail guarding the door is one they will never get past: Thor and Odin. The two gods sat comfortably in front of the gate, drinking tea. They even set up a bunk bed in the way, showing that they intend to guard it 24/7 even while asleep.

If they arrived a couple of days earlier before Odin summoned the Red Dragon Emperor, they would have already accomplished their objective.

"Do you need something, brothers?" Thor asked, smirking smugly. They mistook it for condescension when it was nothing more than a smile that said _'caught red-handed.'_

Baldur badly wanted to fight him. "Why you!"

Loki calmly stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "No, it's nothing." He turned to Baldur, who could sense the annoyance in his foster brother's eyes, and whispered. "Let's go."

A shit-eating grin creeps onto Thor's face as they walked away.

. . . . . . .

In another dimension, a raven-haired boy opened his eyes with a loud gasp. He clutched his chest in pain at the memory of his self-planned and successful assassination as this is the first time he awoke since.

After calming down, he looked around and realized where he is once he studied his surroundings. A small, houseless shrine floating in the middle of the sky in its own dimension and bathed in the golden light of a distant sun.

_'C's World,'_ He thought. Why would he be here? He died!

"Hello, Zero... or should I say Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire," An authoritative male voice spoke. _(49)_

"What? Who are you?!"

"Calm down. I won't be able to talk to you for long since I have lost much of my former power, so I have to make this quick. As of right now, I cannot tell you who I am other than the fact that I am a deity. I am only here to give you a choice. Seeing the things you did before your death, I felt tremendous grief and sympathy for you, so I am here to give you a choice."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, still unable to see the speaker, only hear their voice surrounding him. "And what choice would that be?"

"Your first option would be to immediately move on to the afterlife. Unfortunately, because you killed people despite your good intentions, you are not allowed to enter Heaven or Hell. Your soul would roam the universe forever."

"That sounds like a terrible option. What is the other one?"

"Option two is something that you might not like. There is a group of eleven people in another world who I wish you to train by imparting your knowledge of military strategy on them. They are a group that consists of mostly kids between the ages of 15-17 whose universe's fate rests on their shoulders, so don't withhold any information."

Lelouch frowned. This deity is right about him not liking it since he doesn't like to give up any of his secrets. Zero's formula for military success was his and his alone, but a universal calamity sounded even worse. "What do I get out of it?"

"Once you are done teaching them, I will put your soul to rest forever by taking you to Heaven. What do you say?"

After much deliberation, he replied. "I accept the latter."

"Splendid! I will teleport you immediately to the facility. Wait for them there."

. . . . . . .

Great Red smirked. "Hoh? Very interesting."

Ophis looked at him. "... What is?"

"You'll see. Our Issei is getting a very interesting sensei today."

. . . . . . .

As they teleported to the soccer field, Issei and co were expecting to continue working with the Chief. Instead, they were met with a boy who looked around their age.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia. I will be training you all today. To be honest, I don't even know any of your names as I was just assigned this task."

One by one, they introduced themselves to him.

He nodded. "I see. What year is it in this universe? I died and was brought here."

Issei answered. "It's 2020."

Vali couldn't help but laugh at how accepting everyone is of the fact that the 18 year old in front of them died. It should be surreal, but at this point, with the way 2020 has gone, nothing is a surprise anymore.

"Did World War II happen?"

"Yeah."

"Hitler killed himself?"

"Nein! Nein! Nein!" Rossweisse yelled, earning looks. She blushed and scratched her head. "S-Sorry. I'm part German, so I guess that side of me came out. Hehe." She finished with a nervous chuckle.

Issei laughed. "Yes, Hitler killed himself."

"Excellent. Is there a classroom nearby? I am going to teach you all some history and military strategy."

They led the former tyrant to the next-door building and into the same massive college lecture hall that Chief used for them.

Lelouch looked around for any tools he could use. "Let's see... Ah, a map."

He pulled down a political map hanging from the whiteboard. Uncapping a red sharpie, he began drawing on it. Turning to the group, he projected his voice loud enough for everyone to hear, even though everyone was sitting in the first two rows.

"World War II is the most interesting part of history on both the political side and the military side since it shows both the best and the worst of Humanity, but we'll be focusing on military only. Now, raise your hand if you know the strategies Hitler tried to use during Operation Barbarossa."

Raynare, Arisu, and Rossweisse raised their hands while everyone else shook their heads.

Raynare has lived for thousands of years, so of course she knew it. It is still fresh in her mind when hearing about and seeing the insane amount of evil Humans are capable of.

Arisu is the daughter of the most powerful Dragon to ever live, so her father wanted her to be smart too. World War II fascinated her. Truth be told, it fascinated all of them, but she has done her research.

Lelouch grabbed a meter-long ruler and used it as a pointer. "What you see here were his plans to invade the Soviet Union, Operation Barbarossa, which commenced on June 22, 1941 and ended December 5, 1941. There were several Russian cities that he wanted to capture along the way, but at first, the Germans focused on these five as their goal: Kiev, Minsk, Smolensk, Leningrad, and most importantly the capital in Moscow. 

Because Hitler invaded and conquered France not too long before, Stalin thought the Germans were vulnerable and was planning to invade Germany since Hitler put 3.3 million troops into France, but much to his surprise, the Germans invaded first with only weeks to spare from a Soviet invasion. 

Operation Barbarossa was the single most massive invasion force ever assembled of over three million Germans willing to fight and die for their Fuhrer, and only a few thousand would ever return, much less survive the duration of the war. 

More people, soldier or civilian, died in the Eastern Front of World War II than any other theater of war in history. Hitler was sure that he would win against the Soviets in a few months using Blitzkrieg, but he didn't. Instead, the Soviets clapped back, brutally murdering and raping Germans left and right between 1942-1945. 

Do any of you know why Germany lost the war?"

Rossweisse raised her hand enthusiastically. "Oh! I know! 

Firstly, they declared war against the Americans, which they didn't need to do. 

Secondly and most importantly, they underestimated the Soviets and their will to fight, plus the Russian's faithful ally, the winter, destroyed any chance of the Germans advancing. 

Thirdly, Hitler didn't equip his soldiers with the proper clothing in winter; their vehicles also couldn't move since they got stuck in the dirt and oil was freezing. 

Lastly, the Battle of Stalingrad was the turning point of the war."

The former Emperor nodded. "Very good. Speaking of the Battle of Stalingrad, we also need to remember that Stalin did not allow any of his soldiers to retreat, and once the Battle of Stalingrad came, he ordered that none of his own people would be allowed to leave. It was cruel, yes, but he believed it would make his troops fight harder in protecting the citizens, which they did. 

By the end of the war, the Russian government declared the official tally of dead soldiers being 8.7 million, and that's soldiers alone. Some have said as many as 14-18 million. They lost as many civilians as they did soldiers, mostly from hunger due to supplies being cut off, most of the times intentionally by Stalin himself."

Silence ensued. Issei was shocked. He knew Stalin was cruel to his own people, but this cruel? It was yet another reason for him to hate communists.

Lelouch broke the silence. "Stalin basically played 4D chess and outsmarted Hitler, even though he didn't listen to his closest advisors and Generals at first. Both commanders were very intelligent but too emotionally driven or prideful. 

What is the lesson here? Why did the Germans lose despite outnumbering the Soviets at the beginning of the Eastern Front? 

Hubris. Never underestimate your opponents. Never underestimate what they are willing to sacrifice for victory. The Germans had the Soviets surrounded, but Stalin essentially pulled an Uno reverse card by surrounding the Germans and attacking from their rear with the goal of either neutralizing the target or die trying. 

There's a question as old as war itself: If someone is trying to kill you, are you not to rise against him and kill him first? 

In military strategy, if you have to bide your time and be patient to win, do it, just don't pull a Hitler and push your men to invade enemy territory at sub zero temperatures."

He earned laughs from the group.

"I could name countless other examples in history such as the 300 Spartans of Greece for one, but my point I am trying to make is that in a fight, it doesn't matter how many enemies you are up against whether it's a thousand or a million or more. At the end of the day, it is your willpower to fight that determines if you win."

They felt their hair stand on their heads as shivers crawled down their spines from his inspirational words.

Lelouch suddenly felt cold. He looked down to see his lower body slowly evaporating. "It seems my time in this world is over. Make sure to remember what I taught you: the strategy of Barbarossa, Stalin's counteroffensive, and the moral of the story. Goodbye everyone."

And with that, he disappeared, but everyone felt like their intelligence just went up tenfold just from being in his presence.

**To Be Continued**

**I'll explain who that deity is eventually, but not anytime soon. Unfortunately, this is the only chapter Lelouch will appear in lol.**

References:

_(48) "Lose Yourself" by Eminem_

_(49) Lelouch from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, my favorite anime. I highly recommend watching the English dub which is just amazing, and this is coming from someone who watches anime in Japanese 90% of the time. Give it a chance you bunch of sub Nazi weebs. :) Also, Lelouch is just the smartest anime character ever._

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

**_Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)_ **

**_Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)_ _  
_ **

**_Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)_ **

**_Akeno Himejima (Knight)_ **

**_Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)_ **

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

**_Ravel Phenex (Bishop)_ **

**_Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

_Changes to the Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_

_Characters ranking up: Issei Hyoudou, Vali Lucifer, Raynare, Akeno Himejima, Ravel,_ _Rossweisse, and Irina Shidou all move up one_

_Characters moving down: Sun Wukong down one_

_Characters no longer ranked in the Top 25: Kokabiel (dead in Chapter 11)._

_Characters Now On The Top 25: Tsubasa Yura and Natsuki Murayama_

_Characters I forgot to add: None_

_New additions as new characters are introduced in the story: None._

_1\. Doom Slayer,_ _Bahamut, Maveth_

_2._ _Great Red_

_3._ _Ophis/Lilith_

_4\. Asherah (Midnight-verse), Shiva, Gaia, Kratos_

_5\. Satan Lucifer_

_6\. Trihexa 666, Vishnu_

_7\. Thanos, The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Astaroth_

_8\. Zeus, Yamata no Orochi_

_9\. Hades, Thor, Tannin, Odin, Jupiter, Mars_

_10\. Susanoo, Amaterasu,_ _Arisu Yamauchi,_ _Tsukuyomi, Poseidon, Pluto, Loki, Izanagi, Izanami_

_11\. Tiamat, Hermes, Hera, Brahma,_

_12\. Hephaestus,_ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou_

_13._ _Sun Wukong_

_14._ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer,_ _Midgardsormr, Crom Crauch,_

_15._ _Ares, Gabriel_

_16._ _Fafnir, Baldur, Freya, Athena, Apollo, Artemis_

_17._ _Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long, Aphrodite, Cao Cao, Eris_

_18\. Grendel, Aži Dahāka,_ _Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory, Apophis, Niðhöggr_

_19\. Akame, Dulio Gesualdo, Sirzechs Gremory_

_20\. Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Yasaka,_ _Raynare Hyoudou, Akeno Himejima_

_21\. Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai, Indra,_ _Rossweisse, Irina Shidou_

_22\. Serafall Leviathan, Raphael, Penemue, Kuroka Toujou,_ _John-117 Master Chief,_

_23\. Ajuka Beelzebub, Arbiter_

_24\. Uriel, Falbium Asmodeus,_ _Ravel Phenex_

_25\. Ladon, Atreus, Tsubasa Yura, Natsuki Murayama_

_Most to least powerful factions and pantheons on this list (Characters will be removed if they become too weak or die):_

_Team Holy Trinity: Doom Slayer, Master Chief, and The Arbiter_

_Primordial Deities: Maveth, Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Asherah (Midnight-verse), and Gaia. I know there are more Primordials, but I won't be adding too many._

_Dragons: Bahamut,_ _Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Tannin, Arisu Yamauchi, Tiamat, Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Midgardsormr,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Fafnir, Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long_

_Demons (DOOM-verse): Satan Lucifer, The Icon of Sin,_ _The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, and Astaroth_

_Hindu Gods: Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, and Indra_

_Norse Gods: Kratos (originally Greek, but let's pretend he isn't in this universe), Thor,_ _Odin, Loki, Baldur, Freya, and_ _Atreus_

_Greek Gods: Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Pluto, Hermes, Hera,_ _Hephaestus,_ _Ares,_ _Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Eris_

_Roman Gods: Jupiter and Mars_ _  
_

_Shinto Gods: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, and Izanami_

_Evil Dragons: Trihexa 666, Yamata no Orochi, Crom Crauch, Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka, Apophis,_ _Niðhöggr, Ladon_

_Angels:_ _Asherah (Midnight-verse),_ _Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel_ _  
_

_Akame ga Kill-verse: Akame_ _  
_

**_Issei Hyoudou's peerage: Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King), Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces), Raynare Hyoudou (Main Girl, Queen), Akeno Himejima (Knight), Kuroka Toujou (Bishop), Irina Shidou (Rook), Tsubasa Yura (Knight), Rossweisse (Rook), Ravel Phenex (Bishop), Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

_Devils: Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus_ _  
_

_Fallen Angels: Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Penemue_

_Halo-verse: John-117 Master Chief and The Arbiter_

_Youkai: Yasaka_

_Old Satans: Rizevim Livan Lucifer_

_Chivalry of a Failed Knight-verse: Ikki Kurogane and Stella Vermillion_

_I am not putting any of the Avengers on here. The only reason this is a major crossover with Avengers: Infinity War is because Thanos is one of the main villains._


	19. Training Part 4 of 14 - What Is Your Profession?!

**Just FYI, girls who have yet to join the harem are Tsubasa and Rossweisse. Everybody else is already in. I'm also wondering if I should add Sona, even though she can't be a part of Issei's already full peerage lol. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Warning: There is an Issei x Raynare lemon in this chapter. I will warn you when it starts and ends.**

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 17: Training Part 4 of 14 - What Is Your Profession?!**

**Day 5 of 120 Training Days**

**Asgard**

"Issei, wake up." An unknown female voice spoke.

"Rmm..." He groaned with his eyes closed, feeling very sleepy. "... Time? Wuzz za time?" He slurred groggily.

"... 8:30 AM."

"Mmm... Wait, who are you?" He opened his eyes and rubbed them as he yawned, his vision still blurry.

"... Your Auntie Ophis."

Another man spoke enthusiastically. "Your Uncle Red is also here!"

"Gah!" He fell out of the bed with Raynare still in his arms.

"Kya!" Raynare yelped, startled from being awakened so suddenly. As soon as she realized that there are other people in the room who aren't in Issei's harem, she covered herself with the blanket, being scantly clad when she sleeps with Issei as usual.

 **('Hahahahahaha!')** Ddraig let out a hearty laugh.

Issei looked up at his Aunt and Uncle, studying their appearance. A short, gothic loli as well as a muscular, spikey red-haired man who happen to be two of the three Dragon Gods other than Bahamut are also a part of his lineage.

"Uncle Red! Auntie Ophis! Ddraig told me about you, and I wasn't expecting a visit from you so soon!"

Great Red chuckled at his nephew's nervousness as he scratched his head. "Yeah, about that... Originally, we were planning on seeing you a year after you got reincarnated as a Devil, even training your two oldest friends in Irina and Vali, but seeing how things are moving much faster than expected, we thought we should get to know you now. Pretty soon, the two of us will train your whole group."

"Mmm..." Another voice moaned as they shuffled in the blankets. It was Akeno. She sat up, yawning as she stretched, revealing that not a single shred of clothing was in use, her fully nude breasts in view of the now nose bleeding Issei.

Great Red looked at Raynare, who was terrified of them. "Yo, Raye!"

Ophis regarded her with a blank look. At first, she secretly promised her pain and misery for killing Issei, but seeing how much Raynare makes Issei happy, she couldn't help but like her... Just a bit!

Raynare meekly responded. "H-Hello."

Another woman, a beautiful brown-eyed one with long black hair, walked into the room. "Hello, Sekiryuutei. I am Freya, the Queen of Asgard, mother of Thor and Baldur. I apologize that I couldn't introduce myself sooner since I was busy."

Issei nodded. "Hello, Freya-sama."

"Fufu. Just Freya is fine. You should get dressed and come meet your Aunt and Uncle in the dining hall."

Issei blushed at his state of dress, only wearing his underwear. "Y-Yes! I'll be right there!" He was relieved when the three adults left and that part of the blanket Raynare was holding covered up his morning wood.

"Fufu," Akeno giggled as she stood and started putting on her clothes. Fully dressed, she decided to leave Issei and Raynare alone.

Raynare let go of the blanket which Issei was holding. She smirked when she saw what he's doing.

"Oh, Issei~" She sang his name. "Are you currently experiencing your otherworldly urges?"

He looked at her with wide eyes, his face turning crimson. "N-No!"

Raynare's smirk widened into a sly grin. "You don't have to be so shy with me, you know. If you want, I can help you feel better... using my body."

"What?!"

"Wanna have sex? A quickie?"

Somewhere in the distance, Gabriel felt her daughter's horniness, much to her dismay.

He chopped the top of her head.

"Owie!"

"Quit being such a naughty girl." He poked her cheek playfully. "Someday we will, but only when we're ready. Sex shouldn't be just above having fun and pleasure, it should be about making love between people who love each other."

Raynare pouted but then giggled. "Fine, fine. You're right." She stood up and got dressed.

. . . . . . .

"What the hell is this?!"

Issei was unable to fully comprehend the sight in front of him. In the dining hall and on two of the four 120 foot long tables sat a wide assortment of weapons. He earned a chuckle from the man behind him who smacked his back with his palm.

"Ophis, Great Red, and I made these for you trainees," Bahamut said. "There's all sorts of goodies, so don't hesitate to try them out until you find something you like. Everything you see, even the clothing, is all brand new. Just be careful since these are not meant only for practice, they're real weapons that can hurt you."

All eleven of them were elated as the three Dragon Gods, Odin, Thor, and Freya watched them happily as they started picking up weapons. They made everything from combat knives, daggers, swords, and spears to bow and arrows, and shields. There also is a various array of clothing such as robes, ponchos, and weight bracelets and anklets were there.

If this were a merchant's store in an anime RPG game, the only thing missing would be armor, but they didn't need any of that against magic.

Raynare changed into a gorgeous violet dress that went to her hips at the front, came with thigh-high stockings, and a beautiful necklace of many pearls. It has five rubies, four positioned across from each other and one in the middle of them all, the necklace hanging between her large breasts. She also wore violet gloves that went to her upper arms.

Turning to Ophis, she asked, "What about this? How much do I owe you?"

"... Nothing, it's free."

"FREE?!"

Great Red nodded. "Yep! Everything in this room is free."

Tsubasa chose a black and silver lined sword, carefully swinging it around a bit, nodding in satisfaction.

Murayama picked up a katana that has its blade split into three different colors covering a third of it on each side: dark blue, blue in the middle, and light blue. The hilt is made of a leather grip and is all black except for the middle of the grip that has a metallic silver shade, and the knob of the sword being golden. A small part of the sword, about an inch in width that separates the handle from the blade, is white.

"I like this sword!"

Raynare chose a pearlescent purple sword, the handle being mostly black except for a small bit of gold at the bottom and silver in the middle.

Rossweisse did the same thing as Raynare except choosing a pearlescent red sword, one that is slightly longer than the Queen's.

Ravel, seeing how almost everyone chose a sword, was drawn to a large staff. She wanted hers to be a little unique to her. The majority of the staff is black, mainly the middle which has gold lining in a spiral. The bottom and top are golden, the top being circular. The middle of the top part holds an egg-shaped aquamarine-blue magical gemstone.

"Arisu, why are you already eating breakfast? Don't you want to choose your weapons?" Issei asked.

Arisu scoffed. "Dad already gave me mine years ago. I have a sword, a bow, and two daggers."

She showed them to Issei, who was amazed at their beauty. The katana has a permanent fiery-orange aura around its silver blade with a completely black handle.

The dagger sheaths are red while the two daggers themselves having gold at the base of the blade and a greyish gold hue on the majority of the blade. The handle is mostly black but with the design of dozens of small pink flowers.

Lastly, the bow and arrow is made up of nothing but gold, the tip of the arrow permanently on fire. It is only hot once shot.

"Mew!" Louise, one of Arisu's kittens, suddenly poked his head out of a pocket dimension by her hip.

"Louise! Where did you come from?"

"Mew!" He meowed happily at seeing Issei.

Arisu answered for him. "I have a pocket dimension that I decided to put the cats in, so they're safe in there and can't fall out. I also brought all the cat food with me."

To everyone looking at her, it would seem that Louise is floating in mid air.

Back to the issue of weapons, this situation leaves Irina, Akeno, Kuroka, Vali, and Issei being unsure of what to choose.

Great Red gestured to them. "You five, come here. I have some stuff you may like."

Kuroka walked up to the three Dragon Gods and shook her head. "I'm nyot going to wield anything but my magic, nya."

Akeno nodded. "Me too."

"At least take these."

Great Red handed nine of the eleven trainees a pair of daggers, with the only exceptions being Issei and Arisu. They all received one in the color of red and one with blue. Both have black handles and gold lining the blade.

Ophis showed Vali a blade that he likes. He nodded to her after holding it and giving it a swing. The sword is all black with bits of silver lining here and there as well as a sapphire gemstone in the guard.

Irina sighed. "I already wield Durandal, so I should be fine without a new sword."

Ophis blinked at her. "... What nonsense. You need a new weapon because your Durandal is going to choose Issei as its master once he's strong enough to add another Holy Sword, which will make a fine addition to his collection." _(50)_

The Rook pouted. "Ehhhh? Why? I love my Durandal."

"... I'm sure it loves you too, but the Holy Swords will eventually merge with Issei's as long as they're not in the possession of a God. Unfortunately, I know at least one of them is the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. I have no idea where the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi is."

Irina sighed.

Great Red smirked. "Cheer up, Riri-chan! I have just the blade here that I think you will love."

And he wasn't wrong. She instantly fell in love with the design of the sword he pulled out. It has a golden pommel, red grip, golden cross guard, and the entire blade is a bright, glowing light pearlescent blue like that of the bifrost.

"Haaaah!" She squealed. "This is beautiful! I shall name it Kuroko, that boy from that basketball anime Vali was recently watching." _(51)_

Vali shook his head at her silliness.

Great Red chuckled. "Now, finally, the moment we've all been waiting for." He turned to Issei. "Ophis! Drum roll, if you would please."

The stoic Ouroboros lightly slapped her lap repeatedly, much to everyone's amusement. Several seconds passed until she ended it with a crescendo.

"Issei, in preparation for the person who is going to train you today, we first have to give this to give you."

Issei blinked. "A shield?"

As soon as he grabbed hold of it, the weight of it hit him. It was a lot heavier than he thought, but it's manageable for a strong warrior like him.

"What is this made of?"

A new voice responded. "That, my boy, is 30 lbs of wood, leather, and bronze forged in the fires of Greece herself."

Stepping out of a teleportation circle, their first thought upon seeing him was, _'Holy crap, he is ripped!'_

"Who are you?"

The man has brown eyes, short, well kempt black hair as well as a large beard that wasn't too big but covered his face. He wore a red cape and red shorts along with long, armored boots.

"I am Leonidas of Sparta."

Raynare's eyes widened. "King Leonidas?!"

He nodded. "Yes, as well as your trainer for the day."

Issei coughed. "Hold on, I thought you died with the other 300!"

Leonidas smirked. "I did, but Zeus gave me another chance at life and made me immortal. Heh. Hades was quite upset about that since he couldn't have my soul. Enough about that, I'll explain it all later. Zeus sent me here to train you."

They nodded.

Issei showed the gods his shield. "This shield is great and all, but it's quite beat up."

"That's my shield," Leonidas said. "You can have it."

Great Red held a hand onto the shield and instantly repaired it. "There. Not only is it brand new, but it is also now indestructible. As a matter of fact, Ophis, Bahamut, and I infused our magic into every item all of you chose to make them invincible, even the clothes. Now Issei, let's give you the rest of your weapons."

He handed Issei a combat knife with a black handle and guard. The middle of the blade is black while the rest of it is blood-red.

Next, he gave Issei a curvy dagger that is all blood-red.

"The knife and dagger are one custom made by yours truly," Great Red briefly bowed.

"Wow, thanks Uncle Red!"

"Heh, aren't I just the coolest person ever?"

Ophis sighed. "... Step aside, showoff. I have a gift for Issei, too."

She gave him a dagger with an extremely unique design. The handle and guard are all black in with curvy linings as well as a pair of snakes as the guard to represent Ophis. The blade is extra jagged and is pure white.

"Auntie, this is beautiful. Thank you!"

She gave him a small grin.

Bahamut, holding a rectangular case in front of Issei with both hands, said, "This is the final item. Open it."

In it, he saw a sword that radiated Draconic energy. Issei could instantly tell who made it.

Bahamut smiled. "This was a collaboration between your Uncle and I. I personally think it is the perfect gift for the man that is going to marry my daughter someday." He winked at Issei.

Arisu's face turned red. "DAD!"

He laughed nervously.

The handle is dark grey with a lava-orange circular knob. The guard has golden scales on them, and the blade is mostly crimson with silver on the outside edges.

Issei took hold of the blade and lifted it out of its case, causing it to suddenly change forms with very minor differences. The middle of the tip of the blade disappeared, showing a three inch dip inside it. The blade looks more jagged now, and the golden scales on the guard are bent inwards a little.

"What just happened? It changed forms."

Great Red smirked mischievously and whispered in Issei's ear. "Issei, boost once, transfer your power to the sword, and point the tip at your Aunt, Something funny will happen."

Ophis heard the conversation and developed a tick mark in annoyance, but even though she knew what was about to happen, she decided to allow it for Issei's sake.

Issei did as he was told.

**BOOST!**

**TRANSFER!**

Stepping back and pointing the sword at his Aunt, a sudden massive red beam of energy fired at her. If she were any Dragon weaker than herself or Great Red, she would have died, but to her, it merely tickled.

She kicked Great Red in the dick.

"YOWWWWWW!"

Great Red rolled around in pain while Bahamut and the Norse gods cackled at the scene with everyone else trying not to laugh out of respect of the 2nd most powerful Dragon.

"How the hell are they married?" Murayama said, feeling a little bad for Great Red.

"B-Because Ophis wuvs me~ OW!" The Ouroboros held the Apocalypse Dragon by his wrist behind his back, threatening to break it.

Issei thought out loud.

"I wonder... What would happen if I am holding this sword and go into Balance Breaker?"

**("I sense something good would happen.")**

**BALANCE BREAKER!**

The sword changed to its third and final form. Everything below the blade turned crimson while the blade itself turned mostly gold with crimson linings, almost looking like veins. On the guard, a dark grey horn is sticking out. The blade is also a few inches longer than its normal 50 inches.

Issei summoned his Dragon familiar. "Ray!"

"What is it?" Raynare said.

"Oh, not you babe. I'm talking to my familiar."

She frowned. "Give it a new name!"

"Alright, alright." He sighed. "Ray, I am changing your name... to Isoroku!"

"Yes master."

"Isoroku, what should I name this sword?"

"How about... Jounetsu 情熱? It means passion, enthusiasm, zeal, fervor, and ardor."

"I love it! This sword shall be called Jounetsu. Thank you, Isoroku."

The familiar dissipated into thin air.

Vali sighed. "Man, it's so unfair that you have five of the Holy Swords in one package and now this one, which is even more powerful than all Holy Swords combined."

Issei laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, Vali. I know we're rivals, so this is basically like cheating for me."

The White Dragon Emperor smirked. "No, all is fair in love and war. You're merely doing what you can to get stronger by any means to protect the people you care about."

Great Red, still on the floor, stated, "By the way, all eleven of you now have your own infinite pocket dimensions. Congrats."

Leonidas clapped his hands together once. "Alright everyone, let's get to training!"

Issei shook his head. "No. Breakfast first."

. . . . . . .

Issei was getting his ass handed to him in a spar against the former King of Sparta, who was now fully decked in Spartan armor since he is now wearing his helmet. Issei and Vali weren't allowed to use their Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, so for now, Issei had to get used to using his shield.

He held his shield up with his left arm while his right held Jounetsu. Charging at Leonidas, the ancient Spartan King sent him flying back with a powerful kick to the shield.

"Stop and take a brake, Issei."

Issei panted for air. "So... I have to ask... How many Persian soldiers did the 300 Spartans kill during the Battle of Thermopylae?"

Leonidas chuckled while casually dodging the attacks of the other ten trainees, much to their frustration. "We killed around 20,000 and slowed down the advance of Xerxes' army of 500,000. Enough time was brought for the rest of Sparta to fight."

The Sekiryuutei wiped some sweat off his brow. "Is everything that happened in that movie true then?"

"It is. Well, except for the whole thing with my wife cheating on me."

Issei imitated Leonidas' voice. "My favorite line is when you told Xerxes, 'Judging from what I have seen so far, I might as well have marched my women up here to fight.' That was a sick burn."

Leonidas huffed in amusement.

The Red Dragon Emperor took up a stance. "I'm ready to go again."

He crouched down a little with his shield while jogging towards Leonidas. The ancient Spartan attempted to throw a roundhouse kick once the Dragon got in range, but this time, Issei side-stepped it and immediately swung his shield in a sideways arc, landing a solid blow to the head that knocked Leonidas off his feet, much to his surprise.

Issei swung Jounetsu only to be surprised that Leonidas caught the Dragon sword with his bare hand while he used the other to backhand an incoming attack from Vali, sending the White Dragon skidding back on his feet.

Ravel tapped her staff on the ground, the blue gemstone lighting up like Christmas, firing a beam of energy at their adversary who jumped backwards to dodge the attack coming from his 9 o'clock, only for Raynare to land a hard haymaker to the back of his head, making him fall face first as Akeno sent a massive wave of holy lightning from above, striking him.

Leonidas coughed as he stood up. "Well done. You managed to land what would have been a killing blow."

Raynare held her bruised hand in pain. "Ow. Jesus, what is your skull made of?! Steel?!"

Leonidas scoffed. "No. I am just as Human as you are, only that I am a descendant of Hercules. I was also wearing my helmet, so that's probably why you hurt yourself." He sat down on the soccer field. "Sit down, kids. I have a story to tell you."

As they got comfortable, he sighed. "You know, the Persian King, Xerxes, sent this... _messenger_ to my humble abode. He threatened that our people would be enslaved, and he also insulted my wife by saying that she, a woman, has no place to talk amongst men."

Issei continued. "Your wife then said, 'Only Spartan women give birth to real men,' right?"

"Spot on. What kind of man was Xerxes to threaten to enslave and rape the women of his enemy? No man. Anyway, let me tell you, Issei Hyoudou, why it is important to use force to protect the ones you love and why you should hold those dear to you close. As a King, you have a responsibility. These ladies look up to you to protect them and provide for them, something all women want in men, and it is up to you to make sure that happens. If you cannot fight for your women like I did, you are not worthy to be a King. And to the girls of Issei's peerage, you are in the middle of a war with the Khaos Brigade, and your King being the Red Dragon Emperor means he is going to be involved in a lot of fights, so while he's still alive, make sure to let him know how much you love him because you never know when he could perish, on or off the battlefield. Some assassins may take aim for him while he isn't fighting."

All the girls blushed and squirmed shyly except Raynare who had a thoughtful look on her face.

. . . . . . .

That night, Issei took a bath. Not just any bath, but a hot spring. He couldn't believe that the royal castle has one which happens to be right next to his room, and they're separated by gender meaning he can escape from the girls and into his own thoughts. Vali decided he would take one later.

"Ahhhhh, that feels so good." His sore muscles instantly started to feel better. _'This is the best stay outside my own home I have ever had!'_

He opened his eyes and reflected on Leonidas' advice. _'There is no way that I could ever face any of the girls in my harem again if I failed to protect them. That's why I have to make sure I don't fail. I have to get stronger for them.'_

Stretching his worn legs, he enjoyed the hot spring for a good half hour before he decided he spent enough time in there and left back to his and Raynare's room.

Opening the door, he was met with the sight of Raynare in only a towel covering her wet body as she sat on the bed, also having recently returned from the hot springs. He blushed at the sight of her somewhat moist skin, but he gulped as he tossed those thoughts aside and closed the door behind himself, making his way towards her. He sat beside her.

She grinned at him as she leaned to her left and kissed him. "Hey, what's got you so deep in thought?"

Issei smiled. "Not much. Just what Leonidas said earlier. I'm scared, to be honest. This whole being a King thing has more pressure to it than I thought it would."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "What are you worried about, darling?"

"... Not being able to protect the girls I love. If I ever fail to make sure you're safe, I could never forgive myself."

Raynare frowned sadly. "Issei..." She then gave him a determined look. "Issei, I have been thinking about what Leonidas said to the girls, about making sure to let you know how much we love you, and... I want to have sex with you. I want to make love with you."

He blushed and turned to face her. "You do?"

She blushed and nodded with a smile as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks, which he gently wiped away. "Yes. We never know when we could die, so I want every moment to count. Unlike most Fallen Angels, I am still a virgin." Seeing his confused look, she shook her head. "I'll explain why I fell some other time, but right now, I want you. Please, Issei? I love you so much."

He nodded. "I love you too, Raye."

**LEMON WARNING**

**Cue song: "Nevereverland" by nano**

Issei pulled her close and kissed her passionately, his right hand cradling her head and running through her hair, the other went lower and stroked her thighs. She moaned and blushed as he carefully removed her towel.

To Issei, this is the first time he has ever seen Raynare fully naked, and she never looked more beautiful than now because he is finally able to see her for who she is, as a person, his Queen, and right now, a woman.

He groped her large boobs, earning a soft moan. Raynare bit her lips to stifle a moan when he eagerly took as much of one of her breasts in his mouth as he could and sucked. He did the same thing her other breast.

Issei quickly took off his own towel, throwing it towards the doorway, wanting to have their bodies make direct contact.

"Mm. Issei!"

Issei began moving down her body, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached her womanhood. He gently pried open her legs and looked up at her for permission, to which she nodded, so he began stimulating and licking her, earning quite a few moans. He wanted to be gentle with her, take his time making love with her, and savor every flavor her body offers, every moment they spend intertwined in bed.

After, getting her ready enough, his own manhood now thoroughly ready. He kissed her lips as he took her hands in his and fell forward on top of her, making sure not to crush her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. After a minute, he pulled away.

"For the sake of safe sex, I don't want us to have any regrets. I don't want to accidentally get you pregnant if you aren't ready to have a baby."

Raynare smiled happily. "My Issei... You're always so considerate towards me." She leaned forward and kissed him deeply for a moment. "The only way you can get me pregnant is if you don't pull out and Boost and Transfer to increase the potency of your sperm since I was born a supernatural being. I don't want to have any regrets either, but to me, that would mean not having any children with you in case you were to die. Yes, we could wait till after this war is over, but I'm willing to bare your children at this moment. The other girls probably don't feel the same way, but I do because I have lived for so long."

He nodded. "Are you ready, my love?" He asked, rubbing his rock hard erection against her vagina, making her moan softly.

Raynare nodded eagerly. "Yes, Issei. Please take me and make me yours." She pleaded softly. Her heart hammered inside her chest, excited to finally do it with the man she loves, and Issei felt the same way.

Taking his penis in his left hand while holding her hip in his right, he gave it several stroke to make sure it stays hard. An erection can disappear surprisingly quick along with the desire for sex, after all. He slowly penetrated her womanhood with his fully erect seven inches.

"AHN! ISSEI!" She moaned loudly as tears streamed down her cheeks, both from the happiness she's feeling as well as the pain of her hymen breaking. Her virginity has finally been taken, and she couldn't be any happier that she gave it to the one she finally found love with.

He kissed her. "Let me know if I'm being too rough."

Issei slowly began thrusting inside her at a steady pace. She felt amazing, but as much as he wanted to go faster, he didn't want to hurt her.

After a while, he slowly accelerated his pace, the sounds of grunts of moans filling the room. Eventually it became too much for both of them.

"ISSEI!"

"RAYNARE!"

**BOOST!**

**TRANSFER!**

Raynare tightened her muscles around him as he came inside her, spurting large volumes of sperm. For some reason, he didn't masturbate at all over the past week, meaning he saved up quite a bit of bodily fluids. He was glad to have abstained for this moment because it only made it feel even better.

He pulled out halfway as he jerked his member several times with his hand before he slowly pulled out and collapsed next to her. She panted for air, and after a minute, she rolled over and rested on top of him.

**LEMON END**

"I love you so much, Raynare."

She smiled blissfully. "I love you so much as well, my Issei."

Another voice interrupted. "A-Ah!" They looked over to the doorway to see Arisu and all the other girls.

Issei panicked. "G-Girls?!"

Raynare wrapped her arms around Issei's neck possessively before giving him a kiss on his cheek, looking over to the other girls with a smirk. "Looks like Issei and I are having a baby~"

Irina fainted, catching Ravel by surprise as she caught her.

"Ara ara~" Said Akeno. "Now you've gone and done it. You have made me jealous."

Arisu glared at them and huffed as she turned her face away and walked out. "Hmph! Baka Issei! Baka!"

**To Be Continued**

References:

_(50) Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith_

_(51) Kuroko no Basket_

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

**_Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)_ **

**_Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)_ **

**_Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)_ **

**_Akeno Himejima (Knight)_ **

**_Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)_ **

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

**_Ravel Phenex (Bishop)_ **

**_Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

_Changes to the Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_

_Characters ranking up: None_

_Characters moving down: None_

_Characters no longer ranked in the Top 25: Kokabiel (dead in Chapter 11)._

_Characters Joining The Top 25: None_

_Characters I forgot to add: None_

_New additions as new characters are introduced in the story: None._

_1\. Doom Slayer,_ _Bahamut, Maveth_

 _2._ _Great Red_

 _3._ _Ophis/Lilith_

_4\. Asherah (Midnight-verse), Shiva, Gaia, Kratos_

_5\. Satan Lucifer_

_6\. Trihexa 666, Vishnu_

_7\. Thanos, The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Astaroth_

_8\. Zeus, Yamata no Orochi_

_9\. Hades, Thor, Tannin, Odin, Jupiter, Mars_

_10\. Susanoo, Amaterasu,_ _Arisu Yamauchi,_ _Tsukuyomi, Poseidon, Pluto, Loki, Izanagi, Izanami_

_11\. Tiamat, Hermes, Hera, Brahma,_

_12\. Hephaestus,_ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou_

 _13._ _Sun Wukong_

 _14._ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer,_ _Midgardsormr, Crom Crauch,_

 _15._ _Ares, Gabriel_

 _16._ _Fafnir, Baldur, Freya, Athena, Apollo, Artemis_

 _17._ _Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long, Aphrodite, Cao Cao, Eris_

 _18\. Grendel, Aži Dahāka,_ _Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory, Apophis, Niðhöggr_

_19\. Akame, Dulio Gesualdo, Sirzechs Gremory_

_20\. Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Yasaka,_ _Raynare Hyoudou, Akeno Himejima_

 _21\. Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai, Indra,_ _Rossweisse, Irina Shidou_

 _22\. Serafall Leviathan, Raphael, Penemue, Kuroka Toujou,_ _John-117 Master Chief,_

_23\. Ajuka Beelzebub, Arbiter_

_24\. Uriel, Falbium Asmodeus,_ _Ravel Phenex_

_25\. Ladon, Atreus, Tsubasa Yura, Natsuki Murayama_

_Most to least powerful factions and pantheons on this list (Characters will be removed if they become too weak or die):_

_Team Holy Trinity: Doom Slayer, Master Chief, and The Arbiter_

_Primordial Deities: Maveth, Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Asherah (Midnight-verse), and Gaia. I know there are more Primordials, but I won't be adding too many._

_Dragons: Bahamut,_ _Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Tannin, Arisu Yamauchi, Tiamat, Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Midgardsormr,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Fafnir, Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long_

 _Demons (DOOM-verse): Satan Lucifer, The Icon of Sin,_ _The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, and Astaroth_

_Hindu Gods: Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, and Indra_

_Norse Gods: Kratos (originally Greek, but let's pretend he isn't in this universe), Thor,_ _Odin, Loki, Baldur, Freya, and_ _Atreus_

 _Greek Gods: Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Pluto, Hermes, Hera,_ _Hephaestus,_ _Ares,_ _Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Eris_

_Roman Gods: Jupiter and Mars_

_Shinto Gods: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, and Izanami_

_Evil Dragons: Trihexa 666, Yamata no Orochi, Crom Crauch, Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka, Apophis,_ _Niðhöggr, Ladon_

 _Angels:_ _Asherah (Midnight-verse),_ _Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel_

_Akame ga Kill-verse: Akame_

**_Issei Hyoudou's peerage: Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King), Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces), Raynare Hyoudou (Main Girl, Queen), Akeno Himejima (Knight), Kuroka Toujou (Bishop), Irina Shidou (Rook), Tsubasa Yura (Knight), Rossweisse (Rook), Ravel Phenex (Bishop), Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

_Devils: Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus_

_Fallen Angels: Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Penemue_

_Halo-verse: John-117 Master Chief and The Arbiter_

_Youkai: Yasaka_

_Old Satans: Rizevim Livan Lucifer_

_Chivalry of a Failed Knight-verse: Ikki Kurogane and Stella Vermillion_

_I am not putting any of the Avengers on here. The only reason this is a major crossover with Avengers: Infinity War is because Thanos is one of the main villains._


	20. Training Part 5 of 14 - Desperado

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 18: Training Part 5 of 14 - Desperado**

**Day 6 of 120 Training Days**

**Asgard**

The next morning, Issei woke up with Raynare in his arms, bare naked this time. He blushed as he remembered what they did last night, but he shook his head of those thoughts and got up to start the day.

. . . . . . .

Most people would either choose to stay single or get lucky and be in a relationship with one person. Issei is obviously neither of them. Being in polyamorous relationships is a lot harder than he thought, as such a thing can lead to times where certain parties are unhappy for whatever reason.

And right now, said party is Arisu. Whenever the two happened to cross paths, she would huff and walk away as he tried to talk to her. Issei was on his way to the dining hall when the two met each other's eyes.

"Hmph!" She huffed, using a hand to sassily toss a strand of her long ponytail behind her shoulder, her beautiful dark brown hair swaying behind her. He never noticed it before, but her hair can almost be mistaken as black colored due to certain lighting.

Issei, hand outstretched to her, lowered it and sighed. _'I know that she can be the jealous type at times, but did I do something wrong, Ddraig?'_

**('How would I know?')**

**{'Ask her yourself!'}**

_'Great, you can read my thoughts, Bahamut? Ugh.'_

**{'Well, duh. This is my daughter we're talking about.'}**

_'I will fix this situation, one way or another.'_

**{'You better, or else...'}**

Issei gulped nervously. _'... Anyway, if you don't mind, I have a personal question for you, Bahamut. What happened to Arisu's mother?'_

**{She died when she gave birth to Arisu.}**

_'Oh. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.'_

**{'Heh. Don't be. While it still kind of hurts to think about, I have gotten over her death. Arisu never knew her, which is why she doesn't hurt as much as I do over the mere mention of the topic, but you should still never ask her.'}**

_'I won't. One last question, Bahamut. Is it possible to make everyone in a harem happy?'_

**{'HAHAHAHAHAHA'}**

_'Hey! This is a serious question!'_

**{'Sorry, sorry. Here is my take on it. It depends on how many people are in a harem. I have never had one since I am fine with being with one person, but in your case, I wouldn't have any more than a dozen girls.}**

_'I see. Thanks for the advice.'_

**{No prob. Just be sure to talk to my daughter. The sooner, the better.}**

_'Right.'_

. . . . . . .

Issei sat down at the table next to Arisu, where breakfast, the most important meal of the day, is ready. Pancakes and eggs sat steaming, the delicious aroma making his stomach growl.

"Hmph!"

She did it again!

He looked at Arisu. "Alright ponytail, what's wrong?"

"Shut up! Don't call me weird nicknames, baka!"

Issei chuckled nervously. He took one of her hands in both of his. "You've been like this since last night. Were you jealous of Raynare?"

"W-Why would I be jealous, baka?!" She shook his hands away, only to be met by them again.

"I mean, she and I obviously had sex..."

She glared at him, but then sighed. "Fine, I'm a little jealous of her, but that ain't the problem!"

"Then what is it?" Her sharp blue eyes whipped to him with another glare. "Hey, I just want to help."

Arisu sighed. "It's that I happened to walk into your room at that exact moment. Sure, it was with everyone else since we all wanted to spend a little time with you, but things obviously got awkward."

The other nine trainees are watching this exchange, mostly amused except for Irina who silently agreed with Arisu.

Raynare rolled her eyes. "Just because I took Issei's virginity doesn't mean you have to be all pouty, Ms. Grumpy. For men, virginity really doesn't mean anything if they're in a harem."

The Princess sighed. "Fine! Yer right. I'll stop bein' mad."

Silence took hold until Irina asked a question. "So... Raynare, are you and Issei really having a b-baby?"

Raynare blushed as she exchanged looks with Issei. "... We are."

Rossweisse sighed. "Isn't Issei too young to be a father? I mean, he's only 15."

Raynare retorted. "By Human standards, yes, but aren't I too old to be alive? Besides, Issei is a far better man than almost all Human males his age, and he's a Dragon." She kissed her King on his cheek and smiled at him, making him blush.

Vali smirked. "Fair enough. Just don't hesitate to let the rest of us know if the three of you need anything. We're your friends, after all."

Tsubasa nodded. "Indeed. I may not look like it, but I am really good with kids! If you ever need someone to look after them and play with them, I'm your gal." She winked at Raynare.

Kuroka interjected. "Nyand if you nyeed someone to feed them lots of milk, I can help with that, nya~"

Akeno narrowed her eyes at the nekoshou. "Fufu. I would be better suited for that job, you thieving cat."

Kuroka glared at her and hissed. "My boobs are bigger than yours, nya!"

Issei coughed. "Alright Kuroka, Akeno, you are most definitely not breast-feeding my daughter! That job belongs to the biological mother, who by the way, has bigger boobs than both of you." Everybody burst out laughing while Raynare frowned.

"Son. We're having a son," Raynare corrected.

Issei smirked at her. "How much you want to bet?"

"I don't gamble. Besides, you can call it a woman's, specifically a mother's intuition."

"Oh."

After a little silence, Tsubasa shyly spoke. "I-Issei, is it alright if I join your harem? I want to be with you too."

He smiled. "Of course!"

Ravel had her eyes widen in surprise. "I wasn't expecting you to ask in front of all of us."

Tsubasa laughed nervously. "I know, right? Ahahaha..."

Rossweisse thought to herself _, 'Great. Now I'm the only one without a boyfriend!'_

They carried on and ate breakfast.

Minutes later, a magic circle appeared, and out stepped someone Issei felt like he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Grandpa Tannin?"

The handsome orange-haired man smiled brightly. "Yo, Issei! I'll be training the eleven of you for the next couple weeks."

A new voice interrupted. "No, you won't, not so fast! I already have scheduled the next four days to train them!"

"Shtella!" Irina said with her mouth full of pancakes, making Vali sigh at her childish behavior.

Tannin slumped over. "Ehhhhhh?! That's so unfair! I wanted to spend time with my grandson..." He collapsed on the table, crying dramatically, making Issei chuckle.

"Don't worry, gramps. You'll get your time soon."

Ophis, Great Red, Bahamut, and Tiamat appeared.

"... Issei, is with offspring."

Tannin blinked. "... Come again?!"

. . . . . . .

Stella cleared her throat awkwardly, not being used to having all the attention on her, much less being a teacher as they stood in the soccer field with Tannin, Tiamat, Ophis, Great Red, and Bahamut sitting in the stands, looking onwards. "For the next four days, I am going to be teaching you all how to combine magic with your weapons and how to control your aura however you want to."

They nodded.

Murayama raised her hand. "Stella, my magical abilities aren't very good."

The pinkette grinned. "It's alright! I'll teach you, so leave it to me! Now, pull out your weapons."

They all did as they were told. Issei summoned his shield and Jounetsu. Suddenly, a scroll of text appeared in front of his eyes.

_'Every weapon has its own category name and tier to describe their combat grade:_

_Category names from least to most powerful: Caveman, Medieval, Modern Human Civilian, Modern Human Military, Supernatural, Legendary, God, Biblical, and Draconic._

_Tiers from least to most powerful: F, E, D, C, B, A, S, SS, and SSS._

_For example an F tier Supernatural weapon is more powerful than an SSS tier Modern Human Military weapon._

_Your Jounetsu is Draconic SSS tier, shield is Draconic SSS tier, Holy Sword (5x) is Biblical S tier, and daggers given by Ophis and Great Red are Draconic S tier._

_Now, try looking at the weapons everyone else is holding to see their combat grade.'_

He looked at the daggers everyone else got to see them listed as Draconic C tier.

Vali's sword as well as Arisu's sword and bow and arrow are listed as Draconic SSS tier. Her daggers are Draconic A tier.

Murayama's sword is Draconic SS tier.

Raynare and Irina's swords as well as Ravel's staff are listed as Draconic S tier.

Tsubasa's sword is Draconic A tier.

Rossweisse has a Draconic B tier sword.

 _'Interesting,'_ Issei thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by Stella who was conversing with Murayama. "What kind of magic do you see yourself capable of?"

"Not fire, that's for sure. I think it would be awesome if I could learn how to control ice."

Stella nodded. "Ice, you say? Then you need to start by building a place in your mind."

"A place in my mind?"

"Yes, a mindscape like a glacier or a frozen tundra, maybe even an ice rink. Have you ever gone ice skating? I think you would understand how much it hurts to fall in an ice rink because of how hard the ice is if you experience it for yourself."

Murayama's eyes widened. "I actually have. A long time ago, my friend Yui and I did just that."

"Hm. Good. Now imagine that same coldness, that sharp, dripping wet jaggedness of the ice in the palm of your hand, something that you can stab your enemies with but can also melt in your hands at a very fast rate."

The Pawn closed her eyes and held her hand forward, doing as she was told. The air in front of her suddenly turned cold. She opened her eyes to see that she is holding a icicle.

Stella smiled. "Nice job! Now, try transferring the essence of the element of ice to your sword."

The already blue sword began glowing as an aura of bitter cold swirled around the steel.

Murayama smiled. "I did it!"

. . . . . . .

**Kuoh, Japan**

Meanwhile at Issei's house, it had gotten dark since the sun had set...

"Dohnaseek, go get some popcorn for me. I want to watch a movie," Mittelt ordered.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"You didn't say the magic word."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please." _(52)_

Asia gave him the puppy eyes. "May I please have some ice cream, Dohnaseek?"

His willpower nearly broke. "I..."

Kalawarner was playing Mario Kart with Mittelt on Issei's console as Asia watched. She chipped in her two-cents. "Me as well. I want chocolate flavored. Now go."

"What am I, a slave?!"

"Yes."

"GAH!"

The buxom purple-haired girl cackled. "I'm kidding!"

Dohnaseek sighed. "Can you come with me please?"

"Why?!"

"I... I'm scared of the dark!"

"Then turn on a light, idiot."

"No. I require a companion to complete this arduous task. Me being able to accomplish anything in the dark would be a monumental achievement."

"Ugh, fine!" Kalawarner paused the game and swung her legs off the couch to get up. "You better be grateful that I'm sacrificing my game time for you."

He saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

On their way downstairs, the doorbell suddenly rang. Dohnaseek nervously looked at Kalawarner who rolled her eyes at him as she went to opened the door to see a middle-aged couple.

The man spoke. "Hello! My name is Gorou Hyoudou, and this is my wife Miki. We're wondering if Issei is home?"

Kalawarner smiled. "Oh! Issei isn't home, but you can come inside." As she held the door open and allowed the Hyoudou's in, she was panicking deep down, unsure of how she would explain Issei's absence.

"Woah..." Gorou muttered, seeing the inside of the huge house for the first time. All Issei told him is that he had the necessary resources to build the home, but he never specified what those resources were.

On the large staircase where Bahamut's sculpture stood, two more stood on either side of it, both smaller than Bahamut, representing Ophis and Great Red. The Ophis one creeps most of them out due to its snake-like design, but the Great Red representation can only be described as awesome.

Miki began speaking. "So, who are you and how has our Issei been?"

"My name is Kalawarner, a friend of Issei's."

 _'Aw, hell with it,'_ Kalawarner thought.

She began telling them all about the supernatural starting with Issei's date with 'Yuuma' and subsequent death, the Three Factions, the Great War, Kokabiel, the Khaos Brigade, and Issei training in Asgard.

"So you mean to tell me my son is a Dragon, and because of that, HE HAS A HAREM?!" Gorou exclaimed, recieving a nod. "I'm so proud of you, Issei!"

On the other hand, Miki ignored her husband as she couldn't help but worry for her son's safety, but Kalawarner assured her that he would be okay since he is apparently OP.

. . . . . . .

**Day 7 of 120 Training Days**

Channeling ones magic into a weapon is easier said than done. It's like putting a part of one's self out there where it doesn't belong. Some didn't struggle with this lesson at all, such as Issei, Arisu, Vali, Raynare, Murayama, and Rossweisse. Issei, Arisu, and Vali are the best at it and decided to spar one another, but everyone else needed extra work.

Akeno managed to get her holy lightning to combine with her daggers, but it didn't last long much to her dismay. Kuroka had the same issue with Senjutsu. After much practice, the two were able to prolong the magically-infused weapons.

**Days 8-10 of 120 Training Days**

Stella is currently coaching Irina, Murayama, Raynare, Rossweisse, and Tsubasa. Murayama is the guinea pig for her current demonstration.

"Now I'm going to teach you all how to launch a magical attack from a distance. Out of all of you, Natsuki is one of the best at what she has learned so far. Now Natsuki, show us what you can do."

Stella took a defensive position several yards away, holding up her golden broadsword.

Murayama nodded. Her sword swirled with a bitter cold aura, and she swung it in a horizontal slash, launching an arc of dozens of sharp shards of ice towards Stella, who blocked or deflected them all away safely, impressing everyone.

The pinkette grinned. "Did you all see what she did there? She managed to launch an attack by literally feeling the magic flowing through her, grabbing it and swinging it like a whip."

Murayama suddenly dropped her sword and fell onto a knee, stabbing the ground with her sword, trembling as she struggled to stand.

Seeing this, Issei rushed over and held her up to stabilize her. "Natsuki, what's wrong?!"

She smiled weakly. "Sorry. I suddenly felt very tired and almost passed out." Murayama put her sword away into her pocket dimension.

"Dummy. Lately, you have been pushing yourself a little too hard, and you might have completely drained your mana."

"I am improving though, aren't I?"

He sighed. "You definitely are. Just be careful. You're done for the day, so let's get you back to your bed to rest." He picked her up and carried her bridal style.

Murayama blushed. "But I-"

"No buts."

Issei teleported to her room and set her down on the bed, tucking her in. "Now, I'm ordering you as your King to get some rest."

Natsuki sighed. "Fine."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

The next day, she recovered. Training continued as they all sparred with Stella.

. . . . . . .

**Cocytus, Olympus**

An explosion shook the icy grounds of the Cocytus. Guards panicked as they ran to the source of the disturbance, coughing due to the smoke.

"RRRRAAAAUUUUGH!" An enraged voice howled echoed throughout the massive mountain, the sound terrifying all who heard it.

"What happened?!"

"Oh no... It escaped!"

"Well, don't just stand there like idiots! Guards, chase after it! I have to tell Zeus, and he isn't going to be happy about this."

**To Be Continued**

References:

_(52) Ghostbusters. No, not the shitty remakes._

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

**_Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)_ **

**_Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)_ _  
_ **

**_Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)_ **

**_Akeno Himejima (Knight)_ **

**_Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)_ **

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

**_Ravel Phenex (Bishop)_ **

**_Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

_Changes to the Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_

_Characters ranking up: None_

_Characters moving down: None_

_Characters no longer ranked in the Top 25: Kokabiel (dead in Chapter 11)._

_Characters Joining The Top 25: None_

_Characters I forgot to add: None_

_New additions as new characters are introduced in the story: Atlas at 10th_

_1\. Doom Slayer,_ _Bahamut, Maveth_

 _2._ _Great Red_

 _3._ _Ophis/Lilith_

_4\. Asherah (Midnight-verse), Shiva, Gaia, Kratos_

_5\. Satan Lucifer_

_6\. Trihexa 666, Vishnu_

_7\. Thanos, The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Astaroth_

_8\. Zeus, Yamata no Orochi_

_9\. Hades, Thor, Tannin, Odin, Jupiter, Mars_

_10\. Susanoo, Amaterasu,_ _Arisu Yamauchi,_ _Tsukuyomi, Poseidon, Pluto, Atlas, Loki, Izanagi, Izanami_

_11\. Tiamat, Hermes, Hera, Brahma,_

_12\. Hephaestus,_ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou_

 _13._ _Sun Wukong_

 _14._ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer,_ _Midgardsormr, Crom Crauch,_

 _15._ _Ares, Gabriel_

 _16._ _Fafnir, Baldur, Freya, Athena, Apollo, Artemis_

 _17._ _Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long, Aphrodite, Cao Cao, Eris_

 _18\. Grendel, Aži Dahāka,_ _Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory, Apophis, Niðhöggr_

_19\. Akame, Dulio Gesualdo, Sirzechs Gremory_

_20\. Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Yasaka,_ _Raynare Hyoudou, Akeno Himejima_

 _21\. Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai, Indra,_ _Rossweisse, Irina Shidou_

 _22\. Serafall Leviathan, Raphael, Penemue, Kuroka Toujou,_ _John-117 Master Chief,_

_23\. Ajuka Beelzebub, Arbiter_

_24\. Uriel, Falbium Asmodeus,_ _Ravel Phenex_

_25\. Ladon, Atreus, Tsubasa Yura, Natsuki Murayama_

_Most to least powerful factions and pantheons on this list (Characters will be removed if they become too weak or die):_

_Team Holy Trinity: Doom Slayer, Master Chief, and The Arbiter_

_Primordial Deities: Maveth, Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Asherah (Midnight-verse), and Gaia. I know there are more Primordials, but I won't be adding too many._

_Dragons: Bahamut,_ _Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Tannin, Arisu Yamauchi, Tiamat, Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Midgardsormr,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Fafnir, Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long_

 _Demons (DOOM-verse): Satan Lucifer, The Icon of Sin,_ _The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, and Astaroth_

_Hindu Gods: Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, and Indra_

_Norse Gods: Kratos (originally Greek, but let's pretend he isn't in this universe), Thor,_ _Odin, Loki, Baldur, Freya, and_ _Atreus_

 _Greek Gods: Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Pluto, Hermes, Hera,_ _Hephaestus,_ _Ares,_ _Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Eris_

 _Roman Gods: Jupiter and Mars_ _  
_

_Shinto Gods: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, and Izanami_

_Evil Dragons: Trihexa 666, Yamata no Orochi, Crom Crauch, Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka, Apophis,_ _Niðhöggr, Ladon_

 _Angels:_ _Asherah (Midnight-verse),_ _Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel_ _  
_

_Akame ga Kill-verse: Akame_ _  
_

**_Issei Hyoudou's peerage: Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King), Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces), Raynare Hyoudou (Main Girl, Queen), Akeno Himejima (Knight), Kuroka Toujou (Bishop), Irina Shidou (Rook), Tsubasa Yura (Knight), Rossweisse (Rook), Ravel Phenex (Bishop), Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

_Devils: Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus_ _  
_

_Fallen Angels: Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Penemue_

_Halo-verse: John-117 Master Chief and The Arbiter_

_Youkai: Yasaka_

_Old Satans: Rizevim Livan Lucifer_

_Chivalry of a Failed Knight-verse: Ikki Kurogane and Stella Vermillion_

_I am not putting any of the Avengers on here. The only reason this is a major crossover with Avengers: Infinity War is because Thanos is one of the main villains._


	21. Training Part 6 of 14 - The Worst One

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Mount Olympus**

The sound of glass shattering can be heard throughout the dining hall, wine splattering all over the floor, causing all the major Greek gods present to wince.

"What did you just say?!" Zeus exclaimed, his complexion shadowing black in anger with glowing neon-red eyes which worried the other deities since it is very rare for him to show this emotion. _(53)_

The Chief guardsman of the universe's most secure prison spoke. "A-Atlas has escaped from his cell as well as Kronos, sir. We believe the Khaos Brigade played a hand in this."

"Who's Atlas? Sounds like a yummy person whose ass I would love to kick in a fight as I slowly... sadistically... gouge out his eyeballs and eat them," Ares, the Greek God of War, growled with an insane smile, licking his lips creepily.

Artemis looked disgusted. "You're so gross!"

Apollo smirked. "No, sister. While I wouldn't eat other people like him, this Atlas sounds like someone that needs a show of force to learn their place. Same goes for this Crony person."

Zues looked at them. "Atlas is... my younger half-brother, son of my father Kronos. His mother Clymene is long dead. He's a complete psychopath who helped me kick out the Titans from Olympus, such as my parents Kronos and Rhea as well as my many Aunts and Uncles. When we succeeded, Atlas said he was going to take over the throne and declare war on the other pantheons, the ones that serve as our allies today. That would have been the end of all of us had I not stopped him."

Athena frowned as she tucked a strand of silvery hair behind her ear. "You could have at least told us this a long time ago so that we could have been better prepared for a prison break."

Hermes sighed. "So what do we do?"

The Greek God of Lightning trembled nervously as he slowly took a seat, having grown old and weary in his current form. "Well, the two most dangerous Titans are now at large again. Go let the other pantheons know. I doubt any of them will do anything except maybe the Norse, but we'll see. We have many more prisoners in Tartarus than we do in Cocytus, so I will be sending you four to guard it." He pointed at Ares, Artemis, Athena, and Hephaestus. "Poseidon, you guard the Cocytus."

Poseidon groaned. "Ehhhh? Do I have to, brother?"

One glare from Zeus shot any complaints down. "Do it."

The Greek God of the Seas sighed. "Fine, fine."

**Titan**

"I thought you said the ice in the Cocytus used to freeze prisoners is thought to be indestructible, impenetrable, unyielding, everlasting. How did you free those two new servants of ours?" Satan curiously asked a seven foot tall figure wearing a teal cloak in contrast to the demonic Dark Lord's black robes.

The mysterious man smirked. "I am the one who created the Cocytus, after all. I'm older than Zeus himself. Something like this is child's play to me, a primordial."

Satan was thoroughly amused. "I see. It's good to have you on our side then... Uranus."

Thanos, who was deep in thought, voiced his opinion. "Their Titans and Titans here such as myself are quite different, but I wonder exactly how strong this Kronos is?"

Satan looked at him. "By the way, what happened to those two Aesir you sent to Asgard?"

Thanos frowned. "They haven't returned yet. I'm beginning to suspect that they have failed their mission."

**Chapter 19: Training Part 6 of 14 - The Worst One**

**Days 11-15 of 120 Training Days**

**Asgard**

"Hello there! I'll be your trainer for the next four days." Ikki Kurogane smiled at the group. "I will be training you from sunrise to sunset, almost nonstop aside from 30 minute breaks for lunch and dinner as well as two ten minute bathroom breaks, until you have mastered your sword-fighting techniques. Offense, defense, blocks, dodges, parries, pirouettes, footwork, jabs, slashes, etc."

Ikki looked at Issei. "Hyoudou, how many stabs in a second do you think is good?"

Issei shrugged. "I don't know. Ten?"

Ikki grinned Akeno-style with his eyes closed, giving them male Ara ara vibes. "I'm afraid that is incorrect. Ten is awful. I'm able to do 20 in a second."

"20?!"

"Yes! I am also aware that one of you has an ability to see the future for what you have to do for the best possible outcome in a combat situation. Murayama, you will not be allowed to use that ability, because I promise it will do you plenty of good to try to use your own instincts to counter my attacks."

She nodded. "Right!"

"Intetsu!" Ikki spoke the name of his raven-black sword, summoning it and pointing it at Issei. "I'll spar starting with Hyoudou for 20 minutes straight before I let you rest and repeat the process for everyone else, but whenever you're not sparring with me, practice your swings."

The two of them stood in the middle of the soccer field.

"Let's go ahead," The robotic female voice declared, marking the beginning of the spar.

Ikki sprung forward and viciously hacked and slashed at Issei. Issei, who usually uses an offensive style of fighting, was doing all he could to fend off his opponent's weapon which is aiming directly for his body. Feeling like his life is in danger, Issei summoned his shield while holding Jounetsu in his right hand.

"What's wrong?" Ikki asked as he spun around multiple times with downward slashes, trying to get Issei to attack. "You can't win if you don't try. Didn't Michael Jordan once say that you will miss 100% of the shots you don't take?"

Issei grit his teeth as he jumped back. "Actually, that was Wayne Gretzky that said it, the greatest athlete of all time!"

He lunged forward and began attempting to mimic Ikki's fighting style while combining it with his own. _'Speed is key, but so is patience,'_ He thought. Physically speaking, Issei is stronger than Ikki, but with a sword, his adversary is like a demon since Ikki is more flexible and experienced.

Issei slashed diagonally upwards, quickly ducking and spinning as he used his sword to block a counterattack. The shield reversed all of Ikki's momentum as his Intetsu met it, the force causing Ikki to stagger backwards for a very brief moment. Issei used this to his advantage, spinning around as he ducked and threw a horizontal slash at the boy's legs. Ikki barely blocked, but in the process, he dropped Intetsu.

Issei had found his fighting style, a balance of offense and defense. In that moment, he considered pocketing his shield, sacrificing a possible form of defense in favor of speed, but the boost in his offensive abilities would have been too small to be worth it.

"Well played."

Ikki went on to spar with the others for the remainder of the day, cycling through everyone at least three times.

Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, and Tsubasa played defense since they're role is more support-based. They usually practiced dodging, waiting until they could find an opening to attack, the first two throwing their daggers at Ikki, Ravel firing her magical staff, and Tsubasa keeping him busy. Never once did they manage to land a hit.

Irina, Rossweisse, Murayama, and Raynare also found that they prefer to be balanced between offense and defense. They want to challenge themselves and be perfectionists in their technique.

Arisu and Vali prefer brute strength, meaning purely offense. While Vali has a lot to work on, Arisu is perfect in every aspect of swordsmanship, including defense which she rarely has to use.

In the end, the one most skilled with a sword is Arisu by a very large margin.

Issei watched Arisu and Ikki spar, creating powerful shockwaves when their swords met. "Not only is she great with a bow, she can duel with a sword too. One could say the heavens have blessed her twice." _(54)_

Right now, Issei is practicing his swings, hitting the one of the PVC pipes on a soccer goal. The most number of attacks he could get in a second is 14, which shouldn't be considered bad, but by Sekiryuutei standards, he's good but not good enough, mediocre at best.

When Ikki sparred with Murayama, it was like a graceful yet dangerous dance as both duelists showed more experience than most, neither side yielding despite their fatigue as they jabbed at each other at a fast pace.

Ikki raised his sword to block. "Stella taught you how to combine the use of both a weapon and your magic in one, right? Remember to use your magic."

Murayama nodded as she jumped back a dozen yards. "Right."

She slashed horizontally, sending a volley of ice projectiles at Ikki with the goal of forcing him on the defensive as she seemingly disappeared in front of him due to the fog and snow.

Ikki ducked while casting a barrier over himself for protection, gritting his teeth as he looked all around himself, squinting. _'Where is she?!'_ For a moment, it went deathly quiet until Ikki heard a whoosh of wind above him. His eyes widened. _'An ambush!'_

By the time he brought his sword up to defend himself, it was too late.

"Ha yah!" Murayama grunted as she swung as hard as she could and knocked Intetsu out of her trainer's hand, making him fall onto his back.

Ikki was surprised to say the least, no longer able to see his breath in front of him. The cold and fog vanished to reveal a 12 foot tall circular wall of ice all around him in the shape of a dome, a single hole at the top. "How did you do that?"

Murayama grinned, proud of herself. "I trapped you in a small igloo. Using the snow storm I created, I was able to ambush you due to your lack of visibility by climbing to the top and dive bombing you." She offered him a hand to help him up, which he gladly took.

"Thanks. You know, Stella told me that she thinks you might be too hard on yourself, both physically and mentally since you collapsed recently."

"Eh? Yeah, I suppose I am."

"Why?"

"I consider myself to be the weakest of this entire group of trainees. I want to be useful to Issei, I do, but I can't if I am weak. I am the weakest out of all of us."

Ikki nodded. "A little word of advice for you. Back in the dimension Stella and I came from, when I met Stella, there wasn't a single person at school or home who believed in me and my abilities. I was called the 'Worst One.' The only people in my own family that gave me encouragement and love were my little sister and my long-dead great-grandfather. Even my own girlfriend, Stella, underestimated me greatly when we first met. But a long time ago, my great-grandfather told me something, words that gave me hope, that I live by to this very day, and I think you could use them."

What he said next, Murayama would never forget.

" 'Are you frustrated by the fact that you are the weakest one? If so, that's good. Hold on to that feeling. It's proof that you haven't given up on yourself. Listen, don't give up while living within your boundaries. Don't be a boring person like that. If you have the guts to keep moving forward, you can become anything you want to be. We're living creatures that don't have wings, but we still went to the moon.' "

Ikki smiled reminiscently. "I live by the code of chivalry, which is more than just how a man treats women, it is a way of life; in combat, chivalry is respecting your opponent, never underestimating them, never insulting them, and basically fighting with honor. Because of my chivalry, people always insulted me and looked down on me, saying that I will never amount to anything, that I wasted my time, but I never retaliated. One time, I was forced to repeat a year all because my father despised me for being useless in his eyes, influencing the administration to discriminate against me. Even then, I never gave up because of those words my great-grandfather said, and I managed to force them all to acknowledge me. Not my father, no. He never loved me or even thought of me. But my fellow students at my school, however, started to see me differently once they saw how powerful I had become. They began respecting me more."

Murayama gulped. "Your father sounds like an awful person, but at least your great-grandfather was nice."

He nodded. "Indeed. He never coddled me or told me he loved me since he gave me tough love, but it was his way of showing it that made me realize how much he truly cared compared to my own father. As a kid, I ran away from home, and gramps was the one who trained me a few months before he died."

The Samurai nodded. "Thank you for telling me this, Kurogane. I will be sure to remember his words."

. . . . . . .

On the final day of training, Stella stood next to her boyfriend who was making an announcement.

Ikki coughed. "I don't mean to put any of you down, but I am going to be honest with you and present you with a list I made of who I think is the best to the worst with a sword, the only ones not being included are Himejima, Toujou, and Phenex, who excel at dodging."

He held up a piece of paper that read the following.

**Best To Worst Swordsmen and Women:**

**1st (Tie) Arisu Yamauchi**

**1st (Tie) Natsuki Murayama**

**1st (Tie) Issei Hyoudou**

**4th. Raynare**

**5th. Vali Lucifer**

**6th. Rossweisse**

**7th. Irina Shidou**

**8th. Tsubasa Yura**

"I can tell that Shidou and Yura are both very new to using blades, so while you have a ways to go in terms of improvement, you are still quite advanced for beginners. Quick learners. Should you ever fight with anyone else with your experience, you would likely win."

Icarus may have lived an easy life as he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, but he was never powerful. The truly strong would never arrogantly fly too close to the sun, for they know what it is like to be weak.

**To Be Continued**

References:

_(53) Assassination Classroom when Koro-sensei gets angry_

_(54)_ _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, the episode where Lelouch fights and loses to Xingke._

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

**_Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)_ **

**_Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)_ _  
_ **

**_Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)_ **

**_Akeno Himejima (Knight)_ **

**_Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)_ **

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

**_Ravel Phenex (Bishop)_ **

**_Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

_Changes to the Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_

_Characters ranking up: None_

_Characters moving down: None_

_Characters no longer ranked in the Top 25: Kokabiel (dead in Chapter 11)._

_Characters Joining The Top 25: None_

_Characters I forgot to add: None_

_New additions as new characters are introduced in the story: Uranus at 6th_

_1\. Doom Slayer,_ _Bahamut, Maveth_

_2._ _Great Red_

_3._ _Ophis/Lilith_

_4\. Asherah (Midnight-verse), Shiva, Gaia, Kratos_

_5\. Satan Lucifer_

_6\. Trihexa 666, Vishnu, Uranus_

_7\. Thanos, The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Astaroth_

_8\. Zeus, Yamata no Orochi_

_9\. Hades, Thor, Tannin, Odin, Jupiter, Mars_

_10\. Susanoo, Amaterasu,_ _Arisu Yamauchi,_ _Tsukuyomi, Poseidon, Pluto, Atlas, Loki, Izanagi, Izanami_

_11\. Tiamat, Hermes, Hera, Brahma,_

_12\. Hephaestus,_ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou_

_13._ _Sun Wukong_

_14._ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer,_ _Midgardsormr, Crom Crauch,_

_15._ _Ares, Gabriel_

_16._ _Fafnir, Baldur, Freya, Athena, Apollo, Artemis_

_17._ _Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long, Aphrodite, Cao Cao, Eris_

_18\. Grendel, Aži Dahāka,_ _Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory, Apophis, Niðhöggr_

_19\. Akame, Dulio Gesualdo, Sirzechs Gremory_

_20\. Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Yasaka,_ _Raynare Hyoudou, Akeno Himejima_

_21\. Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai, Indra,_ _Rossweisse, Irina Shidou_

_22\. Serafall Leviathan, Raphael, Penemue, Kuroka Toujou,_ _John-117 Master Chief,_

_23\. Ajuka Beelzebub, Arbiter_

_24\. Uriel, Falbium Asmodeus,_ _Ravel Phenex_

_25\. Ladon, Atreus, Tsubasa Yura, Natsuki Murayama_

_Most to least powerful factions and pantheons on this list (Characters will be removed if they become too weak or die):_

_Team Holy Trinity: Doom Slayer, Master Chief, and The Arbiter_

_Primordial Deities: Maveth, Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Asherah (Midnight-verse), and Gaia. I know there are more Primordials, but I won't be adding too many._

_Dragons: Bahamut,_ _Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Tannin, Arisu Yamauchi, Tiamat, Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Midgardsormr,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Fafnir, Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long_

_Demons (DOOM-verse): Satan Lucifer, The Icon of Sin,_ _The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, and Astaroth_

_Hindu Gods: Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, and Indra_

_Norse Gods: Kratos (originally Greek, but let's pretend he isn't in this universe), Thor,_ _Odin, Loki, Baldur, Freya, and_ _Atreus_

_Greek Gods: Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Pluto, Hermes, Hera,_ _Hephaestus,_ _Ares,_ _Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Eris_

_Roman Gods: Jupiter and Mars_ _  
_

_Shinto Gods: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, and Izanami_

_Evil Dragons: Trihexa 666, Yamata no Orochi, Crom Crauch, Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka, Apophis,_ _Niðhöggr, Ladon_

_Angels:_ _Asherah (Midnight-verse),_ _Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel_ _  
_

_Akame ga Kill-verse: Akame_ _  
_

**_Issei Hyoudou's peerage: Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King), Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces), Raynare Hyoudou (Main Girl, Queen), Akeno Himejima (Knight), Kuroka Toujou (Bishop), Irina Shidou (Rook), Tsubasa Yura (Knight), Rossweisse (Rook), Ravel Phenex (Bishop), Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

_Devils: Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus_ _  
_

_Fallen Angels: Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Penemue_

_Halo-verse: John-117 Master Chief and The Arbiter_

_Youkai: Yasaka_

_Old Satans: Rizevim Livan Lucifer_

_Chivalry of a Failed Knight-verse: Ikki Kurogane and Stella Vermillion_

_I am not putting any of the Avengers on here. The only reason this is a major crossover with Avengers: Infinity War is because Thanos is one of the main villains._


	22. Training Part 7 of 14 - Sword Murasame

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Underworld**

Lord and Lady Gremory had been brutally murdered right in front of their son and daughter, who could only watch in horror, their dead bodies thrown into a river of lava. The footsteps of the perpetrator resounded louder and louder, even though they were outside.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! DON'T DO IT!" Sirzechs, chained to a chair, pleaded the hooded figure, who was approaching a bound Rias with a steaming-hot knife, his sister sitting next to him. He forced open her mouth and burnt her tongue, causing the Gremory heiress to scream and cry, torturing her for several minutes before he slit her throat.

"This is what you get, fake Devil." The demonic voice growled. "This is what you get for stealing my name and ruining it with your innate filthy goodness."

Satan Lucifer then approached the final person Sirzechs cared about, his wife Grayfia, who sat directly in front of her husband, also chained down, barely conscious.

Tears rolled down the current Devil King's cheeks. "Please stop... What do you want from me? I'll do anything, so please. I'm begging you!"

The Demon King smirked as he grabbed a handful of Grayfia's bright silver ponytail, forcing her to look up at him from behind, earning a yelp of pain. **A/N: In this fanfic, I'm going to go with Grayfia's light novel appearance since that version of her looks hotter than the anime version, plus she has a ponytail which is, as I stated before, my favorite hairstyle lol.**

"She has such lovely skin. Would be quite a shame if something terrible were to happen to a beauty like her now, wouldn't it? If you don't do as I say, then..."

Satan waves his hand at Grayfia, causing her to suddenly spontaneously combust. Her red eyes shot wide open, and her ear-piercing screams of agony haunted Sirzechs as he watched his wife burn to death.

"And what of your sweet, innocent son Millicas? For now, I will leave him out of this... unless you force my hand. What you just saw is what will happen to your precious, pathetic little family if you don't head my following words, for they are my instructions..."

**End of Dream**

Grayfia is what most would call an early bird. She sleeps early so that she can get up early and get things done. Currently, she was seated on her husband's office chair in the room in front of their bedroom, going through her husband's schedule for the day, which he created.

_'Weekly mandatory meeting with the other Satans today. Discussions for the following: Need to outlaw arranged marriages, forced slavery through Evil Piece system, any possible alternatives to Evil Piece system, informing uneducated Devils on what consent is and why it matters, tax regulations, aid for the homeless, etc.'_

It was obvious that Sirzechs and Serafall took Issei's suggestions to heart. They didn't show it, but they were just as angry about the truth of Kuroka Toujou's situation as the Red Dragon Emperor. Actions speak louder than words, and now that the old council is dead, true change is about to occur. If he had to, Sirzechs would use his own sister as a bad example of what not to do, and the humiliation of doing so could force Rias to change while showing Devils like her the error in their ways, killing two birds with one stone, although their parents wouldn't approve.

Grayfia smiled. As much as she hates to admit it in front of other people due to the embarrassment, she loves Sirzechs very much. She remembers when they first met as enemies during the Devil Civil War, her a member of the Old Satan Faction...

**Flashback**

Hundreds of corpses lay strewn about on the battlefield. This battle was one that the Old Satans lost to the Anti-Satanists, members of the group slowly scouring the war-torn grounds for signs of life, stabbing and finishing off any wounded soldiers while capturing important ones left alive. Nobody knew it yet, but the war was close to ending.

Sirzechs was a military rank of Major at the time, now at a post created shortly after this battle.

"Sir!" Yelled Sirzechs as he saluted his superior officer, a General.

"At ease, Gremory." The man had a large mustache, a mean-looking face, and was smoking from a pipe. He held out a folder for Sirzechs to take. "This prisoner's name is Grayfia Lucifuge, one of the important ones they brought to this post. She won't talk, and when they tried to capture her, she killed a lot of my men after playing dead. It took a lot of effort just to restrain her, much less knock her out. I have never seen a more powerful and terrifying female Devil in my life. Gremory, you're the only one strong enough to kill her. Do it."

Sirzechs was confused. "Sir? With all due respect, I'll have to decline this assignment."

The General glared at him. "And why's that?"

"I do not murder prisoners or non-combatants, even if I was ordered to do it. Find someone else."

He was walking towards the door when the General stood up and said, "If you do not kill her, I will have you executed."

Sirzechs turned around and glared sharply at the man, causing the man to sweat profusely. "Then kill me if you can. Oh wait, you can't because you're a pathetic little weakling who is going to send assassins after me, which I promise that you will regret doing, so leave me alone, _General_."

Such insubordination would usually be severely punished, but Sirzechs has plenty of connections and influence that wouldn't allow it. He rarely talks back to his superiors, but in this situation, he had to draw the line.

Leaving the command center, he went to the prisoners cell after seeing her location in the folder. Opening the door, he laid eyes on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, sitting on her knees with her hands tied behind her back.

"Grayfia Lucifuge, I presume?"

She glared sharply up at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead, but he was already in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her. Those gorgeous red eyes bore nothing but hatred and distrust of him and all the other Anti-Satanists.

"I am Major Sirzechs Gremory. A cowardly General assigned me the task of killing you, but... Oh, screw it." He got behind her and untied her ropes much to her shock. This one, unlike the others, never tried to grope her. All the men who did earned a kick in the balls, and even though they wanted to punish her, they couldn't since she's too magically powerful. So far, Sirzechs came off as a gentleman. "I'm getting you out of here, even if it's the last damn thing I do." _(55)_

"... Why?"

"I... I'm a murderer just like most soldiers on the frontlines, but I do not participate in dishonorable acts such as this. Maybe change is impossible, but I want to do it. I want to rise through the ranks of military and politics to create a better underworld, one where us Anti-Satanists don't discriminate and enslave."

He smiled at her. "Let me be honest with you and say that you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Hah?!"

"I don't want to throw away this opportunity with the person who could potentially be the love of my life. So, please let me help you escape in exchange for a date?"

Her hair covered her eyes as her eyebrow twitched. "I'll let you help me, but..." She slapped him.

**Flashback End**

Afterwards, they escaped, but not without resistance. Once the war ended, they got married and had a son, Millicas.

Grayfia was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a loud bang come from their bedroom. Rushing over to it, she quietly opened the door and saw Sirzechs in a corner of the room, standing there, not facing her. _'Creepy much?'_ She thought.

"No please, I don't want... No... I'm begging you..." He talked in his sleep. In all the years Grayfia has known him, he has never sleep talked or sleep walked, and for him to suddenly do both is quite unsettling.

_'He must have walked into the wall.'_

She grabbed his shoulder and shook him. "Sirzechs, wake up!"

Sirzechs snapped awake. "Ah!" He looked over to her with a terrified look that then morphed into a sad one, falling onto his knees as he hugged her while crying, burying his face into her stomach.

Grayfia blushed, but she was worried and hugged him back. "Wha- Hey! What's wrong?!"

"I... I've been having awful nightmares for the past two weeks. They feel so real, and the scary part is that they seem like premonitions or warnings."

She was startled by this news. "... Is this related to Satan Lucifer?"

Sirzechs nodded. Sirzechs began having nightmares every night for the last 15 days. They started off as brief visions, but they got worse every time since each one felt longer and more terrifying than the previous. He began to slowly lose sleep, as if the first Devil King wanted it that way so that he would go insane.

"As your Queen," _'And wife,'_ She thought, "It is my job to help you in whatever way I can. Now then... Start talking." Grayfia went into her interrogation mode. "I want to know everything."

Now he's her prisoner.

**Chapter 20: Training Part 7 of 14 - Sword Murasame**

**Days 16-26 of 120 Training Days**

**Asgard**

After eating Breakfast, the next trainer is one they weren't so surprised about at this point. It is Akame. Why weren't they surprised? Everyone that came from another universe trained them: The Arbiter, Master Chief, Lelouch vi Britannia, Stella Vermillion, and Ikki Kurogane. This trend made them a little nervous because it indicated that at some point, the Doom Slayer will train them, but they will take all the help they can get.

Akame introduced herself. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Akame."

"I came from a dystopian universe in which I was trained as a child to become an assassin. The government I worked for became corrupt, so I joined a group that rebelled, a group in which I made many friends. Unfortunately, most of my friends died... Regardless, the universe I came from has the equivalent of what you people call sacred gears. I call them imperial arms, and they're probably given to us by God, but I'm not sure."

Raynare raised her hand. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your imperial arm?"

Akame brandished her sword, one that looked like almost any other blade aside from its red handle and creepy aura. "Sword Murasame, or as some may call it, One-Cut Killer Murasame. Anyone cut by this blade instantly dies due to its poison except me. I'm the only one immune to the poison. Every imperial arm has what's called a trump card, and mine is that I cut myself in exchange for temporary god-like speed but in order to use Murasame's trump card, one must discard their humanity and embrace their inner demon. The side effect are these small permanent scars on my face and upper arms."

"I only ever used it once when..." She stopped to think about how angry she was at Esdeath for killing Tatsumi, the love of her life. "When someone very close to me was murdered."

Akame tried not to think about, tried to come off as stoic, but she couldn't hide the sadness in her demeanor, her red eyes looking down.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Raynare instantly apologized, not wanting to upset the girl.

Akame grinned innocently. "It's okay!"

_'So moe!'_ They all thought.

"Anyway, I'm going to be to training you all in the art of stealth as well as maybe a little swordsmanship. Kurogane taught you all he could about fighting with a sword, but of all the trainers, I'm the best with a sword."

. . . . . . .

This training session is different than the others, for it didn't take place at the usual venue. Instead, they were on the roof of the royal castle.

"Why are we starting here?" Issei inquired.

Akame, who was surveying the landscape, turned to the group. "You'll see soon enough. I am about to give you a demonstration of what your training will look like. The only hint I'll give you is that in order to succeed, you must be fast. I will allow you to use your wings to glide, but you are not allowed to boost your speed. Now follow me."

With a running start, she jumped off the roof and landed on the closest building a hundred feet below and a thousand feet away. She turned and waved, waiting for the eleven trainees. Seeing that there is no time to waste, the others followed suit. Aside from Issei, Arisu, and Vali, everyone else began losing altitude too fast for them to land safely, so they had to deploy their wings, gliding as they landed.

Akame spoke. "One of the keys to stealth and assassination is being able to jump, climb, and wall-run from structure to structure at an inhumane speeds, stop on a dime, and perch yourself on anything when you need to analyze the situation or communicate with your teammates. You all need to be able to do this without using your magic, so that includes your wings which will only draw suspicion; make yourself as small and nimble as possible. Right now, the only one among you able to do any of this is Arisu. Issei and Vali are good, but they have trouble stopping their movements."

They nodded.

"I'm not going to go at top speed just yet, or else most of you will fall behind. Let's begin."

Akame turned to the next building, which is right next to theirs. Within a few seconds, she jumped and grabbed the metal rails on windows before hopping up a set of 12 more barred-windows as she landed on the rooftop with the others right behind, perching herself on top of a chain-link fence.

This continued for a while, but it only took the first day of the training with Akame for the group to master mimicking Akame's movements and her concept of stealth. The only one who struggled even a little was Rossweisse due to her clumsiness.

. . . . . . .

One day, they trained at the soccer field.

"I'll spar against all eleven of you at once. Again, you are not allowed to use any magic if you are using a sword, meaning Ravel, Akeno, and Kuroka can." Akame unsheathed a wooden sword while the rest of them held bokkens. "Murasame is too dangerous to use for training. Now then, come at me!"

Issei was first to attack, charging the 40 yard distance in a second. He was sure that he would be able to hit her, but before he knew it, he suddenly felt dizzy as he spun in the air and landed hard on his ass.

He coughed. "W-what just happened?!"

"I grabbed your arm and threw you down," Akame calmly responded while casually dodging everyone else's attacks and kicking an incoming Irina away, who back flipped and landed gracefully. They know Akame wasn't even close to trying, which just served to infuriate and further motivate them.

"Haaaaaaaaah!" Arisu shouted her war-cry as she threw a vicious barrage of attacks aimed for Akame's upper torso, causing violent gusts of wind to whip behind the dodging black-haired trainer who simultaneously moved out of the way of multiple fiery projectiles shot by Ravel's staff as well as Irina and Tsubasa, causing the two girls to collide into each other. Luckily, they didn't drop their bokkens and recovered quickly.

They saw Akame being forced to put in a lot more effort due to Arisu and Kuroka's combined attacks when the nekoshou joined into the Close Quarters Combat, throwing punches infused with non-lethal levels of fire, teleporting many times to get as close as she can.

"Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya!" Kuroka war-cried.

Akame slashed horizontally, creating a powerful shockwave that repelled those trying to hit her up close. They panted for air, a little tired.

Issei raised his hand. "Akame, may I have a brief 30 second timeout? I would like to discuss my strategy with everyone."

She nodded, and everyone except the trainer huddled around the Sekiryuutei.

Issei softly spoke his orders. "Keep her busy, Arisu, Kuroka. The two of you are doing great. Rossweisse, attack from the middle. Akeno, stay above everyone and in front of Akame to use your lightning, but be careful not to hit Rossweisse. Ravel, stay next to Akeno. Irina and Tsubasa, you jump in if you see an opening when Arisu and Kuroka create space. Raynare, you attack from Akame's left flank with Irina and Tsubasa, but lead the two of them. Murayama, Vali, and I will attack from her right."

"Understood!" They all shouted except Vali.

"You got it," Said the Hakuryuukou.

"We're ready," Issei announced.

Akame, who hadn't changed positions from their last attack, raised her weapon and nodded. "Come forth."

Everyone attacked at once.

Akame began dodging like crazy as she realized their strategy and muttered, "A pincer movement, huh. Not bad, but it won't be enough."

She jumped high above all of them while slashing at Akeno, who lost altitude from the hit, and at the apex of her leap, she dive bombed while twirling in the air and dodging a beam fired by Ravel. Akame landed while unleashing a whirlwind of attacks, causing everyone to go on the defensive except Ravel who kept carefully shooting but missing her attacks.

Seeing this, their only option is to counterattack. They began swinging their bokkens to try to match Akame's speed, but all their attacks were calculated as if they were fighting together against the final boss in a videogame level.

Vali grit his teeth. _'How am I supposed to keep up with that?!'_

**['Just do your best, Vali.']**

_'She's got to be greatest sword wielder of all time!'_ Issei thought. _'Her movements are too fast, and I can barely see her!'_

**('Stay focused, partner.')**

By the end of the day, they were exhausted. This continued on for the remaining nine days of training. Even though they couldn't lay a single hit on Akame, but their speed, strength, stamina, and toughness due to pain tolerance improved greatly.

. . . . . . .

On the last day, they celebrated completing Akame's training regiment by eating a large meal. However, before dinner started, Raynare abruptly ran out of the dining hall, and most of them understood why except Akame.

Issei teleported next to Raynare to find her throwing up into a trash can, so he held her hair back right as she regurgitated. "Are you okay, Raye?"

She spat out the vomit. "Yeah... Thank you. I'm officially pregnant, it seems."

Her King kissed her and led her back to the dining hall.

"Is she alright?" Akame asked, worried.

Issei smiled. "Raynare threw up. She's pregnant. Morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?" Irina asked. "But it's the evening..."

Vali facepalmed. "Baka. Obviously, it can happen to pregnant women any time of the day."

Akame's eyes widened. "I see. Congratulations to the two of you!"

Raynare smiled as Issei responded. "Thanks, but how did you know-"

"that you're the father? It's obvious from the way you interact with most of these girls that you have a harem," Akame turned her and gave a blank stare at Rossweisse, who was chugging a can of beer, her cheeks red with intoxication. "Jiiiiiiiii..."

Rossweisse caught the look, slamming the beer can down. "Hey! Iz not *hic* my fault zat I don't *hic* have a boyfriend!" She slurred some of her words, her inner German showing.

Akame tilted her head curiously. "If you weren't a drunk, wouldn't more men find you attractive?" She didn't realize that what she asked is considered to be rude, even though it's the truth. Social skills have never been something she was good at.

The white-haired woman slammed her face down onto the table. "S-Shut yer mouth!"

Issei smirked. "Uh oh. She's starting to talk like Arisu."

Arisu blushed and glared at him. "Hey! That's not a bad thang!"

He grinned. "No, it really isn't. You're still a tsundere, but at least you speak what's on your mind." The Princess glared at him with a cute pout. "Besides, drunk people not named Arisu are more likely to speak their true feelings when inebriated, right? It's amusing."

Rossweisse raised her head, looking at Issei with puppy eyes. "*hic* Issei, I *hic*... I love you."

...

 **('HAHAHAHAHAHA! It's amusing... unless it involves YOU, right partner?!')** Ddraig cackled.

Arisu snickered, which Issei gasped at as if he were betrayed. "Just wait till she's sober. I hope she kicks yer ass, just for shits and giggles."

"That's why you're laughing?!" He exclaimed in shock.

Akeno put a hand on her cheek. "Ara ara, Issei is into older women and forbidden relationships? Fufu. How naughty~" She winked at him.

"ISSEI!" Rossweisse, who was now crawling on top of the table towards him, roared.

He jumped. "Y-Yes ma'am?!"

"TELL ME *hic* HOW YOU FEEL!"

_'I can't tell if she's becoming a yandere while drunk. If so, I fear for my chastity (56)!'_

He blushed. "I, uh... I love you too, Rossweisse."

Rossweisse grinned happily and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. It was like something a certain overly happy unknown god would do while on Satan's favorite beverage. _(57)_

As the kiss broke, Irina pouted and got up. She went around the table from her spot next to Vali and proceeded to push Arisu, who glared at her, away from Issei as she stole the Princess' seat and clung to Issei's arm.

Arisu stood up and gestured to Irina with a clenched fist held up. "Are ya tryin' to pick a fight?!" Her very dark blue skirt fluttered as she stood, accidentally giving Issei a nice view of her pink panties. He blushed at the sight, but Arisu didn't notice.

Irina ignored the Princess, glaring at Rossweisse. "Mou! Issei is mine! Back off, you drunk!"

Rossweisse glared, her vision blurry. "Isshei, who za hell *hic* iz dis hushy?!" She asked with more slurring, pointing at Irina.

Irina glared back. "Who are you calling a hussy, you single pringle virgin?!" This made Issei sigh while Vali cackled.

Vali began chanting, "Cat fight! Cat fight! Cat fight! Cat fight!"

Issei's eyes turned into slits. "No, don't encourage them! You're not helping!"

Rossweisse continued. "Yer a virgin too, i *hic* idiot! Floozy!"

"Why you little..."

As the two of them fought, Raynare sat peacefully directly to Issei's left while eating corn on the cob. _'I'm so hungry!'_

Akame laughed nervously and could only think, _'What have I just gotten myself into? This was supposed to be a wonderful feast. Meh, oh well.'_ She shrugged and took a bite out of her meat dish.

Issei felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see a blushing Ravel, who he smiled at. "Ravel! What may I do for you?"

Ravel squirmed before she leaned in and suddenly kissed his lips, much to his surprise. The Phenex heiress pulled away with a shy smile. "I haven't gotten a kiss from you in a while..."

"Plus, I don't get enough screen time," Ravel deadpanned.

"What is this, an anime?!" Issei shouted.

Raynare watched in amusement. "Silly Ravel. All you need to do is ask, and Issei will gladly kiss you."

Issei nodded in agreement as he raised his cup to take a sip of water. "Why haven't you asked me for one, Raye?"

Her face turned a little blue. "B-Because I still have a little flavor of vomit in my mouth. Ugh. I'll need to brush my teeth first."

"Ara ara. Where's my kiss?" A voice said. Issei looked down to see Akeno's head at his crotch.

"Agh!" He coughed as the sip of water he took went down the wrong pipe. "Akeno! Stop hiding in weird places!"

"Sorry. Fufu." The Priestess of Thunder leaned up and also gave him a smooch. Luckily for them, Irina and Rossweisse are too occupied with their fight to notice.

Arisu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but she cleared her throat. "I would also like a kiss, Issei!" She grabbed the Sekiryuutei by the collar and smashed their lips together for several seconds before she turned away shyly. "I-It's not like I'm jealous, baka! Baka! Baka!"

"Nya, master! Me too!" Kuroka pounced on Issei, nearly suffocating him.

**To Be Continued**

References:

_(55) Red Dead Redemption 2 when Arthur helps John escape._

_(56) Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru. Yukino always jokes around with Hachiman about how his eyes creep her out, fearing for her chastity, to which he either replies sarcastically or annoyed._

_(57) Noragami_

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

**_Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)_ **

**_Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)_ _  
_**

**_Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)_ **

**_Akeno Himejima (Knight)_ **

**_Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)_ **

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

**_Ravel Phenex (Bishop)_ **

**_Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

_Changes to the Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_

_Characters ranking up: None_

_Characters moving down: None_

_Characters no longer ranked in the Top 25: Kokabiel (dead in Chapter 11)._

_Characters Joining The Top 25: None_

_Characters I forgot to add: None_

_New additions as new characters are introduced in the story: None_

_1\. Doom Slayer,_ _Bahamut, Maveth_

 _2._ _Great Red_

 _3._ _Ophis/Lilith_

_4\. Asherah (Midnight-verse), Shiva, Gaia, Kratos_

_5\. Satan Lucifer_

_6\. Trihexa 666, Vishnu, Uranus_

_7\. Thanos, The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Astaroth_

_8\. Zeus, Yamata no Orochi_

_9\. Hades, Thor, Tannin, Odin, Jupiter, Mars_

_10\. Susanoo, Amaterasu,_ _Arisu Yamauchi,_ _Tsukuyomi, Poseidon, Pluto, Atlas, Loki, Izanagi, Izanami_

_11\. Tiamat, Hermes, Hera, Brahma,_

_12\. Hephaestus,_ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou_

 _13._ _Sun Wukong_

 _14._ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer,_ _Midgardsormr, Crom Crauch,_

 _15._ _Ares, Gabriel_

 _16._ _Fafnir, Baldur, Freya, Athena, Apollo, Artemis_

 _17._ _Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long, Aphrodite, Cao Cao, Eris_

 _18\. Grendel, Aži Dahāka,_ _Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory, Apophis, Niðhöggr_

_19\. Akame, Dulio Gesualdo, Sirzechs Gremory_

_20\. Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Yasaka,_ _Raynare Hyoudou, Akeno Himejima_

 _21\. Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai, Indra,_ _Rossweisse, Irina Shidou_

 _22\. Serafall Leviathan, Raphael, Penemue, Kuroka Toujou,_ _John-117 Master Chief,_

_23\. Ajuka Beelzebub, Arbiter_

_24\. Uriel, Falbium Asmodeus,_ _Ravel Phenex_

_25\. Ladon, Atreus, Tsubasa Yura, Natsuki Murayama_

_Most to least powerful factions and pantheons on this list (Characters will be removed if they become too weak or die):_

_Team Holy Trinity: Doom Slayer, Master Chief, and The Arbiter_

_Primordial Deities: Maveth, Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Asherah (Midnight-verse), and Gaia. I know there are more Primordials, but I won't be adding too many._

_Dragons: Bahamut,_ _Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Tannin, Arisu Yamauchi, Tiamat, Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Midgardsormr,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Fafnir, Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long_

 _Demons (DOOM-verse): Satan Lucifer, The Icon of Sin,_ _The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, and Astaroth_

_Hindu Gods: Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, and Indra_

_Norse Gods: Kratos (originally Greek, but let's pretend he isn't in this universe), Thor,_ _Odin, Loki, Baldur, Freya, and_ _Atreus_

 _Greek Gods: Zeus, Hades, Uranus, Poseidon, Pluto, Hermes, Hera,_ _Hephaestus,_ _Ares,_ _Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Eris_

_Titans: Kronos and Atlas_

_Roman Gods: Jupiter and Mars_ _  
_

_Shinto Gods: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, and Izanami_

_Evil Dragons: Trihexa 666, Yamata no Orochi, Crom Crauch, Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka, Apophis,_ _Niðhöggr, Ladon_

 _Angels:_ _Asherah (Midnight-verse),_ _Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel_ _  
_

_Akame ga Kill-verse: Akame_ _  
_

**_Issei Hyoudou's peerage: Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King), Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces), Raynare Hyoudou (Main Girl, Queen), Akeno Himejima (Knight), Kuroka Toujou (Bishop), Irina Shidou (Rook), Tsubasa Yura (Knight), Rossweisse (Rook), Ravel Phenex (Bishop), Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

_Devils: Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus_ _  
_

_Fallen Angels: Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Penemue_

_Halo-verse: John-117 Master Chief and The Arbiter_

_Youkai: Yasaka_

_Old Satans: Rizevim Livan Lucifer_

_Chivalry of a Failed Knight-verse: Ikki Kurogane and Stella Vermillion_


	23. Training Part 8 of 14 - Cool, Cooler, Coolest

**I appreciate any constructive criticism. I especially appreciate reviews that have questions I can answer in review responses, thoughts on why a scene I wrote was funny/cute/epic/sad/or whatever, and positive feedback, which all really motivates me to continue writing. :)**

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 21: Training Part 8 of 14 - Cool, Cooler, Coolest** _(58)_

As the feast ended, Thor told the trainees to follow him while Akame was still eating a seemingly endless supply of food despite her perfect looks. She's one of the rare few who has a black-hole for a stomach; nothing changes.

"So," Issei said, "what did you want to talk about, Thor?"

He smiled politely. "Follow me. There is something I want to show all of you."

All of them, even Rossweisse, who was out cold drunk castle but is now awake and somehow sober, followed him out of the dining hall and up multiple flights of stairs. One set of stairs split into two different paths ending in two massive wooden doors. They know where the one on the right leads to, but not the left one, which Thor opened, revealing a grand library.

Thor looked at them. "This is the library... Obviously." He gestured to the closest set of aisles. "Here, you can find all sorts of books that allow you to learn everything there is to know about Asgard and the other realms." He then pointed at a relatively small section of aisles in the back-right corner. "Over there, however, are books that have been locked away via a magical barrier so that only those that my father and I permit can enter it, that being you. Those books contain lots of information on how to learn magic, such as the basics of Earth, Fire, Water or Ice, Wind, Spirit, and Void, as well as other advanced levels of magic."

"Woah," They all chorused.

"Exactly where is this library in the castle?" Vali asked.

"11th floor. Let me explain the layout of my humble abode for you."

He showed them a small billboard of the layout of the castle:

**Mysterious Basement. Only the royal Aesir family are allowed to traversed this place and have told no one of its contents.**

**First two floors are open to the public, the rest are not.**

**1st Floor:** **Shopping Mall, Business Sector, and Royal Guard.**

 **2nd Floor:** **Royal Guard,** **Guild Admissions for adventurers, and Teleporter To Hall of Trials. Here, you take a teleporter to a building, the Hall of Trials, wherein you face real life-or-death combat against monsters. Monsters contain beasts such as Giant Spiders, Giant Bees, Giant Crocodiles, Zombies, Gargoyles, Demons, Wind Dragons, and Fire Dragons. Your only options are to die, advance as many floors as you can before calling it quits, or beat all 1,300 floors and all 13 bosses. Prize is a very wealthy sum of runes and uru as well as any one wish granted by Odin himself. Number of winners in its history= 0. Recommended for adventurers and soldiers only, as supernatural beings will find this too easy. Current record for furthest someone has proceeded is 666 floors, where multiple people have died to Demons. Average Deaths Per Earth Year are about 200.**

 **3rd Floor: M** **ultiple offices with lounging recreational areas.**

 **4th Floor:** **Guest Dining Hall, Kitchen,** **Museum,** **and Royal Guard**

 **5th Floor:** **Royal Guard Security Checkpoint.**

 **6th Floor:** **Royal Guard,** **Royal Family's Personal Dining Hall where trainees eat, and the Kitchen.**

 **7th Floor:** **The trainee's master bedrooms out of 18 master bedrooms as well as the hot springs.**

 **8th Floor:** **Aqauarium of Asgardian fish.**

 **9th Floor:** **Throne Room.**

**10th Floor: Space Observatory Catwalk Bridge.**

**HALT! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED PAST THIS POINT UNLESS YOU HAVE SPECIAL PERMISSION FROM AN AESIR GOD!**

**11th Floor: Royal Library. You need an appointment or special permission to be here.**

**12th Floor: Royal Guard Security Checkpoint.**

**13th Floor:** **Teleporter To Jötunheimr.**

 **14th Floor:** **Teleporter To Muspelheim.**

 **15th Floor:** **Teleporter To Svartalfheim.**

 **16th Floor:** **Teleporter To Helheim.**

 **17th Floor:** **Teleporter To Niflheim.**

 **18th Floor:** **Teleporter To Nidavellir.**

**19th Floor: Royal Guard.**

**20th Floor:** **Teleporter To Alfheim, Foreign Embassy, and Royal Guard.**

**21st Floor: Teleporter To Netherworld, Foreign Embassy, and Royal Guard.**

**22nd Floor: Teleporter To Grigori, Foreign Embassy, and Royal Guard.**

**23rd Floor: Teleporter To Midgard and Royal Guard.**

**24th Floor: Teleporter To Mount Kailash, Foreign Embassy, and Royal Guard.**

**25th Floor: Teleporter To Takamagahara, Foreign Embassy, and Royal Guard.**

**26th Floor: Royal Guard.**

**27th Floor: Teleporter To Vanaheim, Foreign Embassy, and Royal Guard.**

**28th Floor: Teleporter To Valhalla, Foreign Embassy, and Royal Guard.**

**29th Floor: Teleporter To Olympus, Foreign Embassy, and Royal Guard.**

**30th Floor: Royal Guard Security Checkpoint.**

**31st Floor: Bedrooms for Princes and Princesses and Royal Guard. This is where Thor, Baldur, and Loki live.**

**32nd Floor: Lord Odin and Lady Freya's Master Bedroom and Personal Royal Security Guard.**

**33rd Floor: Security Vault,** **War Room for planning military operations,** **Bedrooms for royal Asgardian soldiers, Military Chow Hall,** **and Royal Guard.**

**34th Floor: Military Defense Platform**

**35th Floor: Military Crow's Nest.**

**36th Floor: Emergency Bifrost.**

Thor spoke. "I suggest spending an hour or two in that section of books on magic every day after training, but don't get carried away and lose sleep." With that being said, he left.

They made their way to the magic section with excited grins on their faces, and Issei said, "Akeno, Kuroka, do you think it's possible that you can teach us Holy Lightning and Senjutsu?"

Kuroka tilted her head. "Nya? It depends on the individual, nya. Arisu-nya already knows Senjutsu and is close to mastering her skills. I could teach you, Vali, Raynare, Akeno, and Ravel-nya, but not the rest who are too weak, nya. Nyo offense."

He nodded, and they all turned their attention to the Priestess of Thunder.

Akeno, who was looking through an aisle of books about Fire magic, put a finger on her upper lip. "Hm. I could train the same group that Kuroka said, but the rest... For Holy Lightning, add Irina and Rossweisse to that list."

Issei nodded. "Alright, here's what we will do. We will train the people Kuroka and Akeno suggested with Senjutsu and Holy Lightning. We'll also come here to read each book together when the clock in the dining hall strikes 9:00 PM every night. Every night, we will read for an hour and a half, and then train our magic for the same amount of time before we all go sleep at 12:00 AM. Over the course of our remaining training days in Asgard, once we have mastered our max potential of Senjutsu and Holy Lightning, Murayama and I can teach all of you Ice and Fire magic, and as we go along, we can learn others as well. Sounds good?"

They all nodded, relieved to see the Aesir have clocks in this library as well.

"Good. Murayama and Tsubasa, you can go read any books on magic you are interested in. Just make sure it's something you are able to learn, not the impossible. Akeno and Kuroka, please find us some books on Senjutsu and Holy Lightning before you bring them to that table in the corner. Everyone else, follow me. Let's go reserve our spot."

Murayama went to the aisle on Water while Tsubasa went to the section on Spirit.

After a few minutes of waiting, the other nine trainees began reading their first book together with Kuroka narrating out loud. While Kuroka checked out two books, Akeno got three.

"This book is called Senjutsu 101. This power is the nyability to control the life force, or ki, in and around a person, nya. Users can very nyaccurately sense the presence and aura of a person, letting them track targets at huge distances. Senjutsu is also capable of dealing interior damage to others by targeting their blood vessels and internal organs, nya. Through disrupting the ki of their opponent's or severing it, it is possible to cause direct damage to their spirit, and using this as an nyattack could result in killing their opponent, nya. As such, there are very few ways to defend against Senjutsu, nya. Senjutsu is capable of forcefully putting others to sleep. It also has healing capabilities that are effective for either physical or mental conditions, relieving any fatigue and restoring one's lifespan." Kuroka stopped reading and looked up everyone. "I have to say that going off my knowledge, contrary to popular belief, Senjutsu does nyot require physical contact to heal."

Issei scratched his head. "Wait, so it's basically like using the force? This is like Star Wars, then. Well, before the dark times... Before Disney. Kuroka, who is known as the most powerful Senjutsu user?"

"Nya? Well, that would be the Kyoto Youkai known as Yasaka, a nine-tailed fox, but if what Gabriel-nyan said is true about you-know-who being back, then it would easily be Satan Lucifer, nya."

Akeno grunted. "Hm. What would be Satan's attack range?"

"Nya? I'd say about the anything within the same size as the dimensions of hell, nya. It is rumored that hell is nyo bigger than a country the size of Nyaustralia, nya."

"I see. Australia is like hell, so that's a good analogy." Arisu nodded.

"I meant it is nyo bigger than Nyaustralia in terms of minimum size, nya."

"Eh? You coulda said that sooner! What's the maximum size?"

"The diameter of Jupiter, nya. Nyo one knyows for sure, nya."

Irina's face paled. "T-That's got to be thousands of miles! Issei, please look it up."

"No, my phone is almost dead."

"You irresponsible child!"

Vali deadpanned, "You're not one to talk, Irina."

"S-Shut up! Fine then, I'll look it up."

Irina pulled out her phone. "Hey Siri, what is the diameter of Jupiter?"

The female voice responded. "Sorry, I can't find any search results for, 'the duration of viagra.' You would have to experience it yourself to find out."

Issei burst out giggling before he put a hand on his mouth, as did everyone else, doing their best to muffle the sounds of their laughter. He laughed so hard that tears covered his cheeks, which the rosy-cheeked sniggering Raynare kissed and wiped away, a warm smile on her face. Even Arisu, who usually finds perverted jokes to be distasteful, had to stifle a chuckle as best she could. Being in the library, they know that they have to be quiet since there are other strangers, mainly Aesir students and Vanir tourists trying to read, but the group couldn't help but laugh quietly.

Irina half-laughed, half-cried dramatically while laying her head down. "Siri has betrayed me!" Then, she sat up, a smile creeping onto her face, DETERMINATION _(59)_ filling her eyes. "I'll just have to look it up myself! Let's see... The diameter of Jupiter is 86,881 miles." She gasped. "I JUST REALIZED ASGARD HAS WI FI! SUGOI!"

A fat, middle-aged woman by the checkout counter shouted, "Hey, keep it down or I'll have to kick you out... for the day!" She grumbled to herself, "Damn you Thor for giving these little shits permission to be here."

Irina raised her hands. "S-Sorry."

Tsubasa, who was reading a table over, shook her head at Irina with playful a smirk. Murayama, who sat next to the bluenette, had her face hidden in her book, her shoulders trembling with quiet laughter due to Irina's behavior.

Ravel clapped her hands, "Back to the subject at hand, Kuroka, does Senjutsu have any weaknesses?"

Kuroka nodded. "Humu. Senjutsu has a fatal flaw. While it lets the user read and handle spirit power and emotions, it could also take in the malice and ill will that flows in the world. Therefore, if an amateur used it incorrectly, then the malice will end up corrupting the user."

Issei hummed. "Hm. I see. Senjutsu sounds very difficult to learn, so let's not rush learning this ability. Anything else we should know, Kuroka?"

"Nyes. Kasha and Touki. Kasha is the nyability to purify some of the most wicked of souls, such as vampires, and meownipulate the souls and life energy of others, nya. Touki can be utilized by those who have trained in Senjutsu through controlling their life force, nya. In other words, creating an aura of life-force around their bodies, nya. As such, it results in a tremendous increase in their strength, toughness, reaction time, and overall speed, nya. If one trains their body to the utmost, they can use Touki to permanently increase their vitality, nya. This allows the user to counter magic nyattacks by literally hitting them in anyway they see fit, such as slapping away a fire ball, and they don't even have to physically make contact with the magic, nya. Touki has also been shown to be usable on weapons, nya. That is all, nya."

Issei leaned back and stretched. "I'm already tired. This is so much information."

Kuroka tilted her head. "Meowster, I think the one way to immediately limit-break everyone's potential, other than yourself, Arisu, and Vali, is to turn us all into pure-blooded Dragons, nya. Doing so would make even Mura-chan and Tsu-chan capable of Senjutsu and Holy Lightning, nya."

Akeno nodded. "I agree. As a matter of fact, we can learn about Holy Lightning tomorrow or the day after."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Are you guys sure about this?"

They all nodded including Murayama and Tsubasa who were now standing next to their table after hearing their conversation.

"Of course!" Ravel said. "We'll do anything to get stronger!"

Arisu stared at the Phenex. "Are ya sure?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Sayin' you'll do somethin' versus actually goin' through with it are two different thangs. The process to convert yerself into a pure-blooded Dragon, when you weren't born one like me, is extremely painful. It's a matter of your willpower to overcome the pain. Do ya have what it takes to become stronger, to take the fight to our enemies, to _Their Land, Their Blood? (60)_. To make them pay for what they have done, are doin', and will do? To take an eye for an eye? To become a murderer?"

Silence ensued as they all pondered it, but one-by-one, they stood up and nodded.

Arisu gave a smile mixed with battle-craze and delight. She turned to Issei. "How 'bout it?"

Issei sighed. He teleported them all back to his and Raynare's room. "Vali and I, with the help of Ddraig and Albion, can combine our auras and channel them towards you to turn you into Dragons. The only thing I am worried about is Raynare."

Raynare's eyes widened. "That's right! Ddraig, how would this process effect my unborn child? Would it hurt the baby in any way?"

**("No, it wouldn't. The only situation in which it could is if you were pregnant for more than a month while doing this process, which could cause complications at birth and genetic mutations or defects in the baby. Because you aren't 1 month in, you can do it and your baby will be safe. It will especially do you good to do it right now since Issei's seed that attached to your egg is relatively fresh. The quicker you do it, the stronger your full-blooded Dragon baby will be.")**

She smiled. "Thank you."

**("No prob!")**

**["What an interesting host you have, Ddraig. Honestly speaking, he could become the greatest Red Dragon Emperor ever."]**

Issei smirked. "Heh. Thanks, Albion." He turned to the girls. "Shall we begin?"

That night, the eight girls not named Arisu in Issei's peerage became full-blooded Dragons. Their auras exploded outwards, intimidating all in the realm of the Norse. Several floors up, Loki and Baldur felt it.

"Tch!" Loki clicked his tongue.

**Days 27-38 of 120 Training Days**

At the soccer field, all the adult Dragons involved have now gathered. Ophis, Great Red, Bahamut, and Tiamat watching from the stands. And of course...

"Let me introduce myself to those of you who don't know me. I'm Tannin, Issei's great-great-great grandfather, or as he refers to me, gramps!" The orangette gestured to himself with a proud smile. "Also one of the five Dragon Kings, as well as your trainer for the day. I can tell by your auras that, since the last time I saw you, Issei and Vali have worked together to convert all of you into one of my kind, but... It won't be enough. If you thought everything your previous seven trainers put you through was hard or was enough to make you strong, you would be wise to not continue that way of thinking, for you are about to endure true hell with your remaining trainers."

They gulped.

He threw his arms out and began speaking with the mannerisms of one Hououin... Kyouma! _(61)_ "Come now, my minions! Let us bask in your pain for the next eleven days. Hahahahaha. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Issei held his arm out in front of the other ten trainees. "Battle formation, now!"

As they readied themselves by fanning out, Tannin transformed into his Dragon form, a 49 foot tall dark purple Dragon with a beige-colored chest and stomach, red eyes, golden horns, and wings almost as big as him.

Issei stood at the front with Arisu, Raynare, and Vali beside him. Behind them stood Kuroka and Murayama leading Rossweisse, Irina, and Tsubasa with Ravel furthest in the back.

Tannin breathed a torrent of flames towards them.

"Scatter!" Issei shouted as everyone ran, splitting the group in about half, not stopping. He summoned his shield, which deflected some of the flames back at Tannin.

"Come on, Issei and Vali! I'll even allow you to use your sacred gears and their different Balance Breaker forms."

Issei grit his teeth while exchanging looks with Vali, who nodded at him, so the two began chanting together.

**"I, who am about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God. I envy the infinite and I pursue the dream. I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy, and I shall take you to the limits of white paradise!"**

**"I, who am about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God. I laugh at the infinite, and I grieve at the dream. I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination, and I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!"**

**"JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!"**

Issei looked at his fellow Dragon. "Hey Vali, won't you go insane?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Issei, I may not have that Stonehenge ability of yours, but you're not the only one who can spend Skill Points."

"I see."

Suddenly, Tannin opened his mouth and began spitting balls of fire at the two Heavenly Dragons with the speed of an MG-42. It was D-Day all over again. All they could do is dodge.

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTT!_

Away from the line of fire, Arisu tried to charge at Tannin, her figure a blur to most. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She war-cried with her sword out, jumping as she tried to slash down at the trainer, but Tannin simply rotated his body and hit the girl with his tail, sending her flying backwards, crashing into the stands with an explosion.

"Arisu!" A worried Issei shouted.

She coughed as she slowly emerged from the stands. The six-piece Pawn put her sword away, pulled out her bow, and primed an arrow to fire, her ponytail a little messy but somehow still fine for the most part, making her look like a true warrior when combined with her current weapon and stance. "I... I see. So this is the difference between being among the 10th most powerful beings in the universe and the 9th most powerful. Heh. I cannot even begin to imagine how huge the gap is between 1st and me."

Before Arisu fired the flaming arrow, she shouted a spell. "Ulysses!"

Issei sensed what type of spell it was and shouted, "Everyone, retreat to my position immediately!"

The arrow flew towards the Dragon King, who was preoccupied harassing the other ten trainees, giving half his effort as he swatted away the two Heavenly Dragons while attacking the other girls. A few seconds before impact, the arrow broke apart into several dozen golden lights that gave off the sound of screaming fireworks, and then they exploded into a massive, fiery ball, enveloping the Dragon King who was half way in between the barrier that protects the stands and audience.

A cluster bomb. It was like a mini-nuke. At the last second, Ravel acted out her support role and casted a powerful bubble-shaped barrier around herself and the other ten trainees.

While Bahamut clapped and cheered. "WOOOOOOOH! THAT'S MY GIRL! GO ARISU!"

She blushed and glared daggers at the Dragon God King. "Shut UP Dad! You're becoming a running joke!"

Tannin roared in agony and rage as he emerged from the fire, terrifying most of them aside from the three Dragon trainees. "Oh, that's it you little daddy's girl! You've done it now!"

Despite being smothered in flames and still burning, the Dragon King flew at unmatchable speeds towards Arisu, chasing the now-running girl as he spat the hottest balls of flame as numerous and fast as he could. She calmly but barely dodged all of them, but eventually tripped on a small pebble that blended in with the dirt.

Just as Tannin was about to attack Arisu, he was abruptly stopped in his tracks and thrown to his left side when he felt Issei connect a punch to his face.

Issei howled in agony as he held his hand. "Ow! Jesus, what are your scales made of gramps?!"

Tannin cackled and immediately gave no time for his grandson to recover from his broken hand, firing a beam out of his mouth while taunting him. "Woah there, motherfucker! Best to mooooove bitch, get out of the way! Get out of the way, bitch! Get out of the way!"

He aimed the beam at everyone of them, rapidly changing targets again and again as they frantically tried to dodge.

Seeing this, Murayama stabbed her sword into the ground and channeled her mana into creating a massive dome of ice to serve as a shield for everyone. Tannin tried to shoot through the ice at Murayama, but his beam didn't penetrate because of Murayama's constant attempts to enforce the dome. She was getting more and more tired due to how much mana she had to use, but she finally got a break when Tannin flew at the ice dome and smashed right through it.

While Kuroka healed Murayama using Senjutsu, Ravel cast more protective barriers. 

Taking a very deep breath, Tannin exhaled a massive ball of fire and cast it all around him. Of course, he infused it to not be lethal like all of his attacks. Suddenly, his fire was extinguished and the temperature turned cold. Stupid cold. All the molecules in the air had been frozen aside from any living beings.

Murayama grinned weakly with one eye closed from fatigue. "When fire meets water, the flame goes out." (62)

Tannin looked at her. "You froze all of the molecules in the air without touching anyone. How did you do that?"

"I studied a few basic concepts about combining the elements of Water with Wind. No big." She closed her eyes and gave into the exhaustion, passing out, falling into Issei's arms who caught her. The ice dome she created disappeared with a magical sparkly _TWING_ sound.

Issei smiled at the two-piece Pawn as a panting Vali and a limping Arisu approached his backside. "Natsuki has gotten so strong."

Tannin transformed into his Human form. "Go teleport her to her room and then come back so we can continue training, Issei."

They all groaned, making Tannin cackle.

. . . . . . .

After dinner where everyone, including Murayama, ate, their energy was somewhat replenished.

"Um... Guys?" Ravel spoke, holding up a red vial. "I have some Phoenix Tears I can use to heal all of you. This one vial contains 0.75 liters of Phoenix Tears, or 20% of a gallon. One drop of this on your skin, and all your injuries will be healed except for damage to your organs. Your mana will also be fully replenished, and your fatigue will also disappear."

They all nodded, so one by one, Ravel began restoring them to their fullest strength.

Issei stared at her, his tired eyes quickly regaining energy. "Ravel, aren't those valuable like a rare commodity?"

"W-Well... Yes, I suppose they are."

Kuroka's cat ears perked up. "Hang on, nya! I think I may have a solution, nya! Give it here, nya!" Ravel, confused, handed the vial to the nekoshou. She watched as Kuroka began channeling her Senjutsu into and around the vial, and then she tapped her index finger on the dining table where another vial appeared.

"W-What?! A copy?!"

Kuroka smiled mischievously. "Yes, nya. I call this rare Senjutsu technique, 'Torikki,' which means trickery since it feels cheap and unfair, almost like I'm cheating, nya."

She then made a third vial, wrote something down onto a sticky note, stuck it onto the glassy container, and then teleported it away.

Ravel was astonished. "What did you do?"

"I sent another copy to VEGA back at Team Holy Trinity HQ, nya. If what he said is true about being able to make something out of nyathing, he should be able to mass produce the Phoenix Tears, nya."

The note read: _'For VEGA. Please mass-produce this liquid of Phoenix Tears, about a crate a day full of a thousand of them, but make sure you do not tell anyone about it except those you know that we can trust. - Kuro-nya, servant of Issei Hyoudou.'_

Ravel smiled, tears of joy welling up in her eyes as she pounced onto the nekoshou.

"Nya?!"

"Thank you so much, Kuroka! It's so hard to make the Phoenix Tears, but thanks to you, I will never have to force myself to cry again!"

Kuroka grinned and hugged the younger girl back, petting her blonde hair. "You're welcome, Ravel-nya~"

. . . . . . .

Now in the library, they began reading about Holy Lightning with Akeno narrating.

"Holy Lightning 101. There are three types of Holy Lightning. From weakest to strongest, we have Storm Lightning, Angelic Lightning, and Zeus Lightning.

Storm Lightning is the weakest and is a normal blue shade. It is named this because it is the most common type of natural electricity seen in the sky during storms.

Angelic Lightning is an extremely powerful electrical discharge that is a golden shade combined with a few blue bolts. It can kill anything not strong enough to survive within a few hundred feet simply due to its temperature. Only supernatural beings would have a prayer against this.

Zeus Lightning, named after the leader of Olympus, Greek God of Lightning and Thunder, is a blinding white shade. It is rumored that the only beings that survived this bolt were the two Heavenly Dragons Ddraig and Albion at the end of the Great War, which they seemed to shrug off but were dealt a very minor amount of damage."

"Is that true, Ddraig?! Albion?!" Issei almost shouted, settling for an excited but soft voice.

**("Yes, it is.")**

**["Indeed. You should have seen the look on Zeus' face. It was priceless."]**

**("HAHAHAHAHA! He basically said fuck this shit, I'm out!")**

Akeno continued without looking at the book, "Holy Lightning combines light magic and lightning together, meaning Raynare should have an easy time with it. It is one of two elemental holy powers, the other being Holy Fire."

"Holy Fire?" Vali asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. The only people I can think of that are capable of using it are the Seraphim Uriel and the exorcist Lint Sellzen. She's artificially Freed Sellzen's sister, by the way."

"Sellzen..." Raynare growled, Holy Lightning

Akeno smiled at her reassuringly. "From what I have heard, Lint is quite popular for being very kind and caring, wanting to make up for the crimes for Freed." She received a nod from Raynare.

Murayama looked over at the table. "Is it possible to learn this power?"

Akeno slowly turned her head to her and ominously replied. "Not from a Human. Holy Lightning is a power that some consider to be... unnatural." _(63)_

"She IS the senate!" Issei shouted.

"Keep it down, ya little shit!" The checkout lady yelled, earning a few snickers. You're not you when you're hungry, after all.

Akeno continued reading. "In order to learn to learn this power, one must experience the pain of it at its fullest, but be careful to not kill those who seek this knowledge by keeping it brief."

Issei teleported the nine of them to his room. He got on both knees and, with his arms spread out while giggling, he said, "Zap me, mistress Akeno."

Vali laughed way harder than he should have. "I knew you were a masochist!"

Akeno licked her lips. "Fufu. Finally, Issei. You have finally realized my need to make people bleed!" She zapped Issei who writhed on the ground in pain. "UNLIMITED POWAAA! POWAAAAAAAAAA! _(64)_ " After seeing him go limp, she fell back onto the bed in ecstasy. "Ahhhh..." She moaned.

Somewhere far away, Baraqiel shivered for unknown reasons.

Let's just say that Issei had a tingling pain all over for the remainder of their training days with Tannin.

**To Be Continued**

**I had way too much fun writing Kuroka's dialogue lmao.** **  
**

References:

_(58) Sakamoto Desu ga?_

_(59) Undertale_

_(60) Call of Duty: World at War_

_(61) Steins;Gate_

_(62) Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Episode 1 English dub._

_(63) Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith_

_(64)_ _Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith_

**_Issei's Harem (same as peerage members, most to least powerful, will not change):_ **

**_Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)_ **

**_Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)_ _  
_**

**_Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)_ **

**_Akeno Himejima (Knight)_ **

**_Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)_ **

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

**_Ravel Phenex (Bishop)_ **

**_Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Yeah, I'm making Murayama more powerful than Tsubasa. Ice is OP. Just ask Todoroki. XD**

_Changes to the Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_

_Characters ranking up: Tsubasa Yura up one,_ _Kuroka Toujou up one,_ _Akeno Himejima up one,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer up one,_ _Murayama up two_ _,_ _Ravel Phenex up two, and_ _Raynare Hyoudou up two_ _._

_Characters moving down: None_

_Characters no longer ranked in the Top 25: Kokabiel (dead in Chapter 11)._

_Characters Joining The Top 25: None_

_Characters I forgot to add: None_

_New additions as new characters are introduced in the story: Lint Sellzen at 25th_

_1\. Doom Slayer,_ _Bahamut, Maveth_

 _2._ _Great Red_

 _3._ _Ophis/Lilith_

_4\. Asherah (Midnight-verse), Shiva, Gaia, Kratos_

_5\. Satan Lucifer_

_6\. Trihexa 666, Vishnu, Uranus_

_7\. Thanos, The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Astaroth_

_8\. Zeus, Yamata no Orochi_

_9\. Hades, Thor, Tannin, Odin, Jupiter, Mars_

_10\. Susanoo, Amaterasu,_ _Arisu Yamauchi,_ _Tsukuyomi, Poseidon, Pluto, Atlas, Loki, Izanagi, Izanami_

_11\. Tiamat, Hermes, Hera, Brahma,_

_12._ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Hephaestus_

 _13._ _Sun Wukong,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer_

 _14._ _Midgardsormr, Crom Crauch,_

 _15._ _Ares, Gabriel_

 _16._ _Fafnir, Baldur, Freya, Athena, Apollo, Artemis_

 _17._ _Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long, Aphrodite, Cao Cao, Eris_

 _18\. Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka,_ _Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory,_ _Raynare Hyoudou,_ _Apophis, Niðhöggr_

 _19\. Akame,_ _Akeno Himejima,_ _Dulio Gesualdo,_ _Sirzechs Gremory_

_20\. Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Yasaka,_

_21._ _Kuroka Toujou,_ _Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai,_ _Rossweisse, Irina Shidou,_ _Indra_

 _22\. Serafall Leviathan,_ _Ravel Phenex,_ _Raphael, Penemue,_ _John-117 Master Chief,_

 _23._ _Natsuki Murayama,_ _Ajuka Beelzebub, Arbiter_

 _24\. Uriel, Falbium Asmodeus,_ _Tsubasa Yura_

 _25\. Ladon, Atreus,_ _Lint Sellzen_

_Most to least powerful factions and pantheons on this list (Characters will be removed if they become too weak or die):_

_Team Holy Trinity: Doom Slayer, Master Chief, and The Arbiter_

_Primordial Deities: Maveth, Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Asherah (Midnight-verse), and Gaia. I know there are more Primordials, but I won't be adding too many._

_Dragons: Bahamut,_ _Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Tannin, Arisu Yamauchi, Tiamat, Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Midgardsormr,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Fafnir, Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long_

 _Demons (DOOM-verse): Satan Lucifer, The Icon of Sin,_ _The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, and Astaroth_

_Hindu Gods: Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, and Indra_

_Norse Gods: Kratos (originally Greek, but let's pretend he isn't in this universe), Thor,_ _Odin, Loki, Baldur, Freya, and_ _Atreus_

 _Greek Gods: Zeus, Hades, Uranus, Poseidon, Pluto, Hermes, Hera,_ _Hephaestus,_ _Ares,_ _Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Eris_

_Titans: Kronos and Atlas_

_Roman Gods: Jupiter and Mars_ _  
_

_Shinto Gods: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, and Izanami_

_Evil Dragons: Trihexa 666, Yamata no Orochi, Crom Crauch, Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka, Apophis,_ _Niðhöggr, Ladon_

 **_Issei Hyoudou's peerage: Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King), Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces), Raynare Hyoudou (Main Girl, Queen), Akeno Himejima (Knight), Kuroka Toujou (Bishop), Irina Shidou (Rook), Rossweisse (Rook), Ravel Phenex (Bishop), Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns),_ ** **_Tsubasa Yura (Knight)_ **

_Angels:_ _Asherah (Midnight-verse),_ _Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel_ _  
_

_Akame ga Kill-verse: Akame_

_Devils: Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus_ _  
_

_Fallen Angels: Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Penemue_

_Halo-verse: John-117 Master Chief and The Arbiter_

_Youkai: Yasaka_

_Old Satans: Rizevim Livan Lucifer_

_Chivalry of a Failed Knight-verse: Ikki Kurogane and Stella Vermillion_


	24. Training Part 9 of 14 - Psychopath

**Warning: Issei x Arisu lemon in this chapter. I'm doing them in order of where the girls rank in Issei's harem with Raynare being the number one girl followed by Arisu, Akeno, Kuroka, Murayama, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Sona, and then Tsubasa. For vast majority of this fanfic, I don't think I plan to have Issei getting any of the other girls pregnant other than Raynare.**

**Also, in terms of lemons, I'm only doing Oral and Vaginal sex. Anal sex kinda grosses me out lol, and I'll probably not do any Threesomes/Orgies unless the direction and tone of my story fits.**

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Mount Fuji, Japan**

Gabriel landed on the summit of Mount Fuji, looking around while admiring the beautiful view. As an Angel, she usually never plays favorites among Human countries due to their stubborn nationalist pride and war-mongering nature, something she dislikes, but she couldn't help but fall in love with Japan. The natural beauty of the country reminds her of her home in Heaven.

"So this is where you've been," A kind young man's voice announced his presence, something she already sensed. He has messy blond hair and green eyes. His name is Dulio Gesualdo, Michael's Joker.

The Great Seraph whipped her head to him, her long blonde hair flowing in the wind behind her. "Dulio. What may I do for you?"

"Michael has been searching everywhere for you for the past half year. At long last, I have found you. Half a year that you have gone missing, Gabriel." His voice carried a little frustration, but more of a chiding tone while letting out his complaints. "Half a year that I could have spent elsewhere, eating all kinds of delicious food and desserts! But NO! He just HAD to force me to find you." He sighed and calmed down before he offered a polite smile. "I apologize for my rudeness."

She sighed, ignoring him. "Raynare told me this is where Issei first trained on his own and where he trained his peerage for the first time..."

Dulio didn't respond to that. He understood her love for her daughter, but unlike Michael, he is neutral in the matter. "Let's go home, Gabriel."

Gabriel frowned at him but complied, not happy to see her brother again after half a year. "Sure..."

**Sixth Heaven**

The Sixth Heaven is nothing but a massive flat landscape of a beautiful field of flowers as well as a permanent winter-blue sky and a crescent daytime moon. Here, the sun never sets.

At a round table set up by a garden in front of a huge mansion, three of the Four Great Seraphs sat.

One of them, Uriel, has symmetrical straight blonde bishounen hair that reaches just under his blue eyes, one single thick strand longer than the others that reached the tip of his nose. He had a hand rested against his cheek and a bored look. "Michael, this is getting nowhere! Gabriel is a failure for a Great Seraph. Personally, I suggest- no... I implore you to get rid of her and promote one of the eleven Brave Saints to replace her as a Great Seraph!"

"Uriel. Shut. Up." Raphael growled. His appearance consists of a somewhat small blond ponytail and amber eyes. He's usually a very kind Angel, but Uriel's impatience annoys him immensely, often questioning how the youngest Archangel became a Great Seraph when he's so close-minded and never puts any faith in their oldest sibling Gabriel, one of the most compassionate and lovable Angels.

Michael simply said nothing, taking a sip of tea from a cup. Just then, two magical golden magic circles appeared, and in came his sister and his Joker. Michael stood up and smiled. "Ah, Gabriel! It's so good to see you again!" He went and tried to hug her, but...

"Don't touch me." Gabriel stated, glaring at him.

He sighed and lowered his arms, defeated. "Where have you been, sister? I've been worried sick about you!"

Gabriel huffed. "Hmph! Wouldn't you like to know."

Michael looked at Dulio with a confused look for an explanation.

The Joker sighed. "She has been visiting her daughter."

Michael stared at Gabriel with a disappointed expression. "Sister, I thought we made the rules clear in the Angel Code? No attachments allowed. I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed."

She scoffed. "That's funny coming from my sis-con little brother."

He blushed and sputtered. "Wha- sis con?!"

Gabriel continued. "Do you remember the Great War? It's technically still happening since a peace treaty was never signed, only a cease fire, and most of the bloodshed happened between 1350-1410. The last time I saw my little Raye was shortly before the war started in 1104. For nearly a thousand years have I abided by your rule simply because I allowed it, simply because this is what Father ordered. And what have you done with your rule?"

Michael tried to protest but was promptly cut off. "Sister-"

"I'm the second most powerful Angel ever only behind mother. I could overthrow you and Uriel. Together, brother Raphael and I could rule all of Heaven, make things the way we want them to be (65)! You have allowed war, disease, and madness to plant their seeds in the Human world. You had your chance to rule, but now it is left to me."

Raphael, like Dulio, was neutral on the matter of Raynare, of having children, but he had to agree with Gabriel. "Sis has a point. Even I am getting sick of being Michael's puppet. So, will it be a coup d'état, sister?"

"It depends on Michael's answer."

Michael raised both hands, feeling a little offended even though he knows it's the truth. "Now hold on a sec! The Angel Code states that you cannot have children! You cannot have love! You cannot have emotions!"

Gabriel raised her voice. "The Angel Code was created by you, a power-hungry person for the purpose of wanting to control over other Angels! Don't you see? You preach love and forgiveness yet you are unable to fulfill your role as leader of Heaven and controller of the System He left behind because you want us all, including yourself, to be like robots, and because you're too weak! You wanted us to have no individuality, to devote everything we have, all our time just to make others happy. That's impossible if we cannot make ourselves happy."

Suddenly, a gorgeous woman with long white hair and blue eyes apparated above the table, floating. "Then perhaps Heaven needs a new ruler."

"MOTHER?!" All Four Great Seraphs shouted.

Asherah smiled. "Hello, my little Gabriel and Raphael. It's been a while."

Tears rolled down Gabriel's cheek. "Mama..."

Asherah flew to her daughter and wiped her tears away. "I see that, unlike certain Great Seraphs around here, you haven't lost your compassion." The jab at Michael and Uriel made them wince.

Gabriel looked up at her. "I thought you were dead!"

She received a scoff. "Yeah, well only my body died. Both your Father and I perished fighting Ddraig and Albion, but my spirit survived, and now at long last, I have my physical form back. Sorry for not contacting you sooner, but I needed to conserve all of my magic so that I can slowly get stronger to return here." She looked at Raphael who smiled at her happily. "It's good to see you too, son. Now then..." She turned to her second child, Michael. "Son, you have failed your duty, and as such, as Queen of Heaven, I am hereby appointing Gabriel as its leader!"

"WHAT?!" Michael and Uriel shouted.

Gabriel laughed victoriously. "Fufu. Whether it was by my hand or someone else's, you, dearest brother, were destined to be overthrown. All according to keikaku _(66)_ ," She taunted to which Michael pouted.

Asherah giggled. "Oh my, a sibling's fight at your age? Fufu. How adorable."

Michael sighed. "Fine." He smiled at Gabriel. "You were always a more powerful Angel than me and more worthy to control His System, and as mother says, you never forgot compassion unlike me. I'll gladly give this position to you."

Uriel ruined the moment. "H-Hey! You can't be serious to relinquish your job to someone as incompetent as her!" He pointed at Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled with her eyes closed, making them all gulp. "Uriel, you are to be immediately demoted and you will lose command over all of your Brave Saints. You will also lose one pair of your 12 wings. Dulio will take your place as a Great Seraph. He is no longer Michael's Joker. Consider that punishment for both of you! A demotion for the little brother who bad-mouths his older sister, and Michael loses his Joker. Michael, you can stay on this council as a Great Seraph, but you are also demoted to my 3rd in command."

Michael nodded, feeling grateful that he still gets to work alongside his sister. "That's fine by me."

The floor gave out under Uriel, a circular portal appeared underneath him as he screamed dramatically while he fell out of Sixth Heaven down to the First Heaven. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" His voice echoed for a while.

"Well then, it will be me as leader followed by my 2nd in command, Raphael, then Michael at 3rd, and Dulio at 4th. Welcome to the Four Great Seraphs, Dulio Gesualdo!"

Dulio felt conflicted. At first, he was considering rejecting the promotion since it would only mean more work for someone as lazy has him and less time to eat delicious cuisines, but he soon realized he can do a lot of good for other people with this position of power. The desire to help those in need has always existed inside him. He smiled. "Yes! Thank you so much!" He bowed. "This is a great honor. I promise to do my duty no matter what." Ten wings burst from his back while a new pair grew, making 12 in total.

**Chapter 22: Training Part 9 of 14 - Psychopath**

**Days 39-50 of 120 Training Days** _(67)_

The eleven trainees stood in a very large room inside the building next to the usual venue instead of the soccer stadium. For some reason, there were a few dozen other strangers there, all Aesir around the age of 18. They spent a good five minutes stretching before their trainer arrived, to which they stood to attention.

"For the next eleven days, I will be training you," Tiamat announced. 

"You already know my two older brothers, Tannin the middle child, and Great Red. You little shit stains are about to go through hell. Treat this as military boot camp for the supernatural. I am Gunnery Sergeant Tiamat, your Senior Drill Instructor. From now on, you will speak only when spoken to, and the first and last words out of your filthy sewers will be "Sir!" Do you maggots understand that?"

The cadets in unison shouted, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Bullshit! I can't hear you! Sound off like you got a pair!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Most of the eleven Dragons were separated from one another except for Vali and Issei, who stood a few spots away.

"If you survive my training, you will be a weapon. You will be a minister of death, praying for war. But until that day, you are pukes! You're the lowest form of life on Earth. You are nothing but unorganized grabasstic pieces of amphibian shit! Because I am hard, you will not like me. But the more you hate me, the more you will learn. I am hard, but I am fair! Here, you are all equally worthless. My job is to weed out the boys and girls from the men and women, as children do not belong here, pussy ass bitches do not belong here, but most importantly, the weak do not belong here. If you show that you are unfit to serve my beloved Dragon Corps, you will be marked as a failure and will be kicked out from my boot camp. Do you maggots understand that?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

As the Drill Instructor started grilling cadets, Vali muttered, "Is that you, John Wayne? Is this me?"

Tiamat slowly stomped her way around the room from the opposite corner towards his direction. "Who said that?! Who the fuck said that?! Who's the slimy little communist shit twinkle-toed cocksucker down here who just signed his own death warrant?!"

Silence.

"Nobody, huh? The fairy fucking godmother said it! Out-fucking-standing! I will PT you all until you fucking die! I'll PT you until your assholes are sucking buttermilk!"

Sergeant Tiamat grabs a recruit by the collar. "Was it you, you scroungy little fuck?! Huh?!"

The terrified young man responded, "Sir, no sir!"

"You little piece of shit! You look like a fucking worm! I'll bet it was you!"

Vali, who stood next to the young man, spoke up. "Sir! I said it, sir!"

The Drill Instructor let go of the cadet and slowly made her way to Vali, who was trying not to shit himself.

"Well... No shit. What have we got here, a fucking comedian? Private Joker, I admire your honesty. Hell, I like you. You can come over to my house and fuck my sister-in-law." She punched him hard in the stomach, making Vali sag to his knees. She pointed a finger at him with wide eyes. "You little scumbag! I've got your name! I've got your ass! You will not laugh! You will not cry! You will learn by the numbers. I will teach you. Now get up! Get on your feet! You had best unfuck yourself or I will unscrew your head and shit down your neck!"

Vali shouted, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Private Joker, why did you join my beloved Corps?"

"Sir, to kill, sir!"

"So you're a killer!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Let me see your war face."

"Sir?"

"You've got a war face? Aaaaaaaagh!" She screamed. "That's a war face. Now let me see your war face!"

"Aaaaaaaagh!"

"Bullshit! You didn't convince me! Let me see your real war face!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Issei was doing his best not to laugh at his best friend's misfortune.

"You don't scare me! Work on it!"

"Sir, yes sir!

Sergeant Tiamat walked a few spots to the right and stopped in front of her next unfortunate victim. It was Issei Hyoudou, despite knowing that he is also her distant nephew. She wanted to punish him due to her history with Ddraig.

"What's your excuse?!"

"Sir, excuse for what, sir?"

"I'm asking the fucking questions here, Private! Do you understand?!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Well, thank you very much! Can I be in charge for a while?!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Are you shook up? Are you nervous?"

"Sir, I am, sir!"

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Sir!"

"Sir, what?! Were you about to call me an asshole?!"

"Sir, no sir!"

"How tall are you, Private?"

"Sir, five foot nine, sir!"

"Five foot nine?! I didn't know they stacked shit that high! You trying to squeeze an inch in on me somewhere, huh?!"

"Sir, no sir!"

"Bullshit! It looks to me like the best part of you ran down the crack of your mama's ass and ended up as a brown stain on the mattress! I think you've been cheated!"

Tiamat continued. "Where in the hell are you from, Private?"

"Sir, a nation called Japan on Earth, sir!"

"Holy dogshit! Japan! Only backwards slimeballs come from Japan, Private Pervert! And you do look much like a Pervert to me, so that kinda narrows it down! Do you suck dicks?!"

"Sir, no sir!"

"Are you a furry?!"

"Sir, no sir!"

"I'll bet you're the kind of guy that would fuck a person in the ass and not even have the goddam common courtesy to give him a reach- around! I'll be watching you!"

The insults on Issei made Arisu's blood boil. For now, she kept her anger in check, but she didn't know how much longer she could do that.

Tiamat continued to go around insulting each cadet for a while until it was time to start training, ordering them to the gym. She smirked evilly as she left for a minute only to come back with a box of weight anklets. "All of you maggots, take two of these. Private Joker gets two 250 pounders as punishment, and so does Private Pervert for existing."

"Sir, yes sir!"

All of them and snapped on 150 lb anklets on each of their ankles except for Arisu, who took 200 each, and the two Heavenly Dragons who received 250 each.

"Now, this first test is a running test. Some of you will collapse while others will call it quits. Pace yourself, but and don't stop running for more than three seconds until the timer is up, or else you will be eliminated. Those eliminated will be kicked out of my Corps while the last eleven people standing will not, so treat this like your life depends on it."

"Sir, yes sir!"

Tiamat blew a whistle. "Go! Go! Go!"

The recruits began running around the gym. One by one, recruits would either give up or collapse while everyone else kept moving past them, and after three hours, only the eleven Dragons remained.

 _'Just like I predicted,'_ Tiamat thought. She announced as they ran, "Everyone eliminated, go home. These eleven shit heels will be my trainees."

During these eleven days, Tiamat would force them to work out their lower bodies by running one day while the next would be training for the upper body. 500 push ups and 200 pull ups for the upper body, 500 sit ups and 100 mile jogs for the lower body.

On the last day of training, Tiamat came to wake all eleven of them up in the barracks, but Issei was still in deep sleep due to exhaustion from training.

"Private Pervert, you have three seconds to get up, or I'll whip your ass into next week! One! Two! Three!"

She grabbed his arm and tossed him out of bed, instantly waking Issei up, who groaned in pain, and proceeded to kick him multiple times in the face. Issei managed to turn his mouth away so that he wouldn't lose any teeth, but his nose was broken.

The others were shocked to see this. Arisu, an angry expression on her face, looked to Raynare for permission to attack, but the Queen was unsure of what to do for a moment. Sharing looks with the Pawn, she spoke telepathically, _'She's too close to Issei to attack, so just wait for my signal.'_

Tiamat didn't detect the low levels of killing intent, too preoccupied torturing Ddraig's host. "Get the fuck up, Private Pervert! I'll double your PT if you don't snap to attention now!"

Issei sounded off as he stood up, blood dripping from his nostrils. "Sir! My apologies, sir!"

"Well well well... What took you so long, sleeping beauty?! You think you're special?! You think you deserve special treatment or something?!"

"Sir, no sir!"

"Did your parents have any children that lived?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"I'll bet they regret that! You're so ugly you could be a modern art masterpiece!"

Issei developed the trace of a small smile on his face, which Tiamat noticed.

"Do you think I'm cute, Private Pervert? Do you think I'm funny?"

"Sir, no sir!"

"Then wipe that disgusting grin off your face!"

He struggled. The smile just wouldn't go away.

"Well, any fucking time, sweetheart!"

"Sir, I'm trying, sir!"

"Private Pervert, I'm gonna give you three seconds, exactly three fucking seconds, to wipe that stupid-looking grin off your face, or I will gouge out your eyeballs and skull-fuck you! One! Two! Three!"

"Sir, I can't help it, sir!"

"Bullshit! Get on your knees, scumbag!"

He does as instructed.

"Now choke yourself!"

Issei places his hands around his throat.

"Goddamn it, with my hand, numbnuts!"

Tiamat holds her hand in a choking gesture. The Sekiryuutei tries to grab Tiamat's hand, but she yanks it away.

"Don't pull my fucking hand over there! I said choke yourself! Now lean forward and choke yourself!"

Issei leans forward so that his neck rests in Tiamat's open hand, and she begins choking him until he can barely breath, turning red in the face. She lets him go.

"Are you through grinning?"

"Sir... Yes sir!"

"Bullshit! I can't hear you!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Suddenly, Tiamat slapped him hard on his left cheek. "What side was that, Private Pervert?!"

"Left side, sir!"

"Are you sure, Private Pervert?!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

She slapped his right cheek. "What side was that, Private Pervert?!"

"Sir, right side sir!"

Raynare nodded at Arisu. _'Now!'_

Arisu had enough. She launched a powerful gust of wind at the Dragon King, sending her flying, embedding her into the wall. The attack caught the others by surprise. "Don't touch him, you crazy bitch!"

Tiamat was a bit dazed as she slowly emerged. "Ow... You little fucking slut! I am going to have you thrown in prison where you'll be raped and-"

"TIAMAT!" A loud voice interrupted. It was Great Red, appearing out of a teleportation circle alongside an angry, glaring Ophis. "That is enough!"

She growled. "Don't interfere with my boot camp if you want these kids to be properly trained!"

"This isn't training, this is torture! I understand that as adults, we have our own different ways of wanting to do things. I get it. But you need to treat these kids with the respect they deserve. Besides, you're threatening my best friend Bahamut's daughter, and what do you think will happen when he finds out?"

Her eyes went wide with insanity. "IS THAT A THREAT?!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. You have also physically abused her boyfriend, our nephew." Great Red looked at Arisu and Issei, both of whom nodded at him gratefully. "While you have helped these kids grow stronger since you pushed them five times harder than they normally work, I will not overlook this."

He yanked her towards him by her ear. "It's time for your punishment. Make your choice: 500,000,000 spanks to your ass by Ophis, 1,000,000 lashes, or a thousand years in the Cocytus?"

Tiamat shivered in fear. "Please! Anything but that first one!"

"Did you hear that, Ophis? Spanks, it is."

"You sadist!"

He scoffed. "That's rich coming from the likes of _you_. You're a disgrace for a sibling, unlike brother Tannin."

The Ouroboros smiled unsettlingly. "... Can I use the wooden spoon?"

"No, even better than that."

"... Ping pong paddle?"

"Even better."

"... Titanium baseball bat?"

"Yes," Great Red grinned, confirming Tiamat's worst fears. He turned to her. "When this is all over, I hope for your sake that you will have learned your lesson. If you have not, then you will suffer a fate far worse than death."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Tiamat protested, only to be ignored.

"No, I am not. I will not allow you to put the health of my nephew at risk."

"500,000,000 spanks is impossible!" Issei shouted.

Ophis scoffed. "Don't worry, Issei. I can lay out 1,666 spanks per second, or 100,000 spanks per minute. I could be done within 83 minutes if I wanted to, but I'll drag it out a few hours longer."

The eleven trainees sweatdropped as Ophis smirked before she teleported away with the psychopath, who was begging for mercy.

Great Red smiled at them. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that she won't bother any of you ever again. All of you go back to the royal castle. You can read those books you got from the library if you want, but for now, take it easy. You must be exhausted."

"Thanks, Uncle Red! You're the best uncle ever, and Auntie Ophis is the best Aunt ever." Issei stated as he used Senjutsu to heal his broken nose. It would still hurt for a few more hours, though.

Great Red grinned. "I know. What did you expect? I'm Great Red."

. . . . . . .

After a somewhat awkward but pleasant dinner in which the girls kept asking Issei if he's okay, Issei trudged down the hall to his room, sparks of lightning flickering in his fingers due to the anger he felt at one of his two Aunts, specifically Tiamat. He found it hard to believe that she's related to Tannin and Great Red, much less his blood.

_'She's a monster.'_

**('Tell me about it. I was about ready to possess your body and kill her myself.')** Ddraig growled.

_'You can do that?!'_

**('Yeah. It works as a last resort should anything happen to you.')**

Suddenly, a door to his right opened and an arm yanked Issei into it, making him yelp briefly, but no one would hear him as the door immediately shut behind him, plus all the rooms are sound-proof.

"Shhhh. It's only me," Arisu whispered, locking the door. "Issei, I've been meanin' to talk to ya for a while, but that psychotic bitch wouldn't allow it. Are ya okay?" She asked, her eyebrows arched upwards while looking up at him in concern, cupping his cheek.

He smiled. "I'm better now that you're here."

She blushed but nodded. Then, Arisu shyly leaned in and kissed his lips. The kiss was slow, romantic, and gentle at first, but then it turned lustful and passionate. Breaking away for air, she said, "I... If it's alright with you, I want to make you feel better."

Issei blinked. "You want to have sex?"

Arisu shyly nodded, to which he smiled and leaned in to kiss her again all the while picking her up like a bride and carrying her to her bed, gently setting her down, intertwining his hands with hers.

He broke away from the kiss. "In that case, I'd be happy to oblige, Princess. Just tell me how you want to do this."

Her blush deepened. "B-Baka! It's too embarrassing saying that kind of stuff. I just want you to feel good, so go ahead and do whatever you want to me. You may be a pervert like that psycho said, but you're my pervert."

Issei nodded. "Very well. If the Princess of Dragons wants me to take charge, then who am I to say no?"

Somewhere in the distance, Bahamut felt a tear roll down his cheek, as if he just lost an important part of being a father.

 **('I'm going to sleep. I don't need to see this,')** Said a blushing Ddraig, a rare sight to behold.

**LEMON WARNING.**

**Cue Song: "Deep Breath" by Shady Cicada**

They snatched at each others clothing as they kissed hungrily, but at the same time being gentle.

Now completely naked, Issei took a good look at Arisu's figure. Today, she had her hair tied into a side ponytail but one that doesn't splay over a woman's shoulder like an anime mom about to die since most of it stayed behind her left shoulder. Her dark brown hair was splayed on the bed behind her, making her look even more beautiful while looking up at him with vulnerable blue eyes, the same blue eyes that would usually be ice cold. While her breasts aren't as big as Raynare's, Kuroka's, or Akeno's, they certainly beat out the other girls. Add that to the fact that she has an hour-glass curvy figure only makes her all the more alluring to Issei.

"B-Baka... D-Don't stare so much..." Arisu protested slightly.

He snapped out of his trance and chuckled. "Sorry. You're just so beautiful."

Issei leaned forward, groping her boobs, and began sucking them with as much force as he could, making her yelp in pleasure. She covered her mouth in embarrassment, trying not to let her voice travel.

He smiled. "You know, you can make as much noise as you want. No one is going to hear us."

"I-I know, but it's still embarrassing..."

Issei nodded. "Arisu, I am going to start fucking you now."

"Eh? Right away?"

"Yeah. Sorry for disregarding most of the foreplay, but I'm feeling rather horny." He rubbed his cock against her vagina. "For men, it's like having a bad itch that needs to be taken care of, or else we'll be unhappy. If I don't do this now, I won't be able to feel as good as you want me to."

She innocently nodded as he explained. "Then... Whenever you're ready."

"Hm," He grunted.

Issei switched positions so that she's on top, making the Princess shyly place her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist.

With one hand holding up her left leg, he used his left hand to adjust his member, slowly inserting it as he grabbed her right hip. They both moaned softly.

"Are you okay?" Issei asked, to which she nodded.

As a Dragon, and an extremely powerful one at that, her pain tolerance is much higher than most, so it only took her a few seconds to accept his member in its entirety.

He grabbed her by her inner thighs, lifted her up, and brought her back down on his member while thrusting into her and pulling back over and over. The only sounds that could be heard are the slight creaking of the bed, their moans, and most prominently the slapping of skin as the base of his shaft met her womanhood and his balls slapped against her ass.

This session of love-making is definitely a bit more rough than the one he had with Raynare.

"Ahhh! Arisu, I'm so close!"

"Me too!"

Their voices reached their crescendo as they screamed in pleasure and climaxed, his cum spewing inside her womb. She wouldn't get pregnant since, like Raynare, she's a supernatural being who would need him to boost the potency of his seed through some form of magic, but such an act also brought her over the edge.

**LEMON END**

They collapsed as they rested against each other, breathless.

"I love you... Issei..." She said sleepily.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Arisu."

They both fell unconscious in each other's arms.

**To Be Continued**

**Oh god, what have I done to Tiamat's character XD.**

References:

_(65) Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith_

_(66) Death Note_

_(67) Some dialogue from Full Metal Jacket._

_**Issei's Harem From Peerage (same as peerage members, most to least powerful):** _

_**Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)** _

_**Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)** _

_**Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)** _

_**Akeno Himejima (Knight)** _

_**Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)** _

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

_**Ravel Phenex (Bishop)** _

_**Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)** _

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Non-Peerage Harem Girls:**

**Sona Sitri**

_Changes to the Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_

_Characters ranking up:_ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou up one,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer up one,_ _Raynare Hyoudou up one, Ravel Phenex up one, and Natsuki Murayama up one_

_Characters moving down: None_

_Characters no longer ranked in the Top 25: Kokabiel (dead in Chapter 11)._

_Characters Joining The Top 25: None_

_Characters I forgot to add: None_

_New additions as new characters are introduced in the story: None_

_1\. Doom Slayer,_ _Bahamut, Maveth_

_2._ _Great Red_

_3._ _Ophis/Lilith_

_4\. Asherah (Midnight-verse), Shiva, Gaia, Kratos_

_5\. Satan Lucifer_

_6\. Trihexa 666, Vishnu, Uranus_

_7\. Thanos, The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Astaroth_

_8\. Zeus, Yamata no Orochi_

_9\. Hades, Thor, Tannin, Odin, Jupiter, Mars_

_10\. Susanoo, Amaterasu,_ _Arisu Yamauchi,_ _Tsukuyomi, Poseidon, Pluto, Atlas, Loki, Izanagi, Izanami_

_11._ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Tiamat, Hermes, Hera, Brahma,_

_12._ _Hephaestus,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer_

_13._ _Sun Wukong_

_14._ _Midgardsormr, Crom Crauch,_

_15._ _Ares, Gabriel_

_16._ _Fafnir, Baldur, Freya, Athena, Apollo, Artemis_

_17._ _Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long, Aphrodite, Cao Cao, Eris,_ _Raynare Hyoudou_

_18\. Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka,_ _Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory,_ _Apophis, Niðhöggr_

_19\. Akame,_ _Akeno Himejima,_ _Dulio Gesualdo,_ _Sirzechs Gremory_

_20\. Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Yasaka,_

_21._ _Kuroka Toujou,_ _Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai,_ _Rossweisse, Irina Shidou,_ _Ravel Phenex,_ _Indra_

_22\. Serafall Leviathan,_ _Raphael, Penemue,_ _Natsuki Murayama,_ _John-117 Master Chief,_

_23._ _Ajuka Beelzebub, Arbiter_

_24\. Uriel, Falbium Asmodeus,_ _Tsubasa Yura_

_25\. Ladon, Atreus,_ _Lint Sellzen_

_Most to least powerful factions and pantheons on this list (Characters will be removed if they become too weak or die):_

_Team Holy Trinity: Doom Slayer, Master Chief, and The Arbiter_

_Primordial Deities: Maveth, Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Asherah (Midnight-verse), and Gaia. I know there are more Primordials, but I won't be adding too many._

_Dragons: Bahamut,_ _Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Tannin, Arisu Yamauchi, Tiamat, Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Midgardsormr,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Fafnir, Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long_

_Demons (DOOM-verse): Satan Lucifer, The Icon of Sin,_ _The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, and Astaroth_

_Hindu Gods: Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, and Indra_

_Norse Gods: Kratos (originally Greek, but let's pretend he isn't in this universe), Thor,_ _Odin, Loki, Baldur, Freya, and_ _Atreus_

_Greek Gods: Zeus, Hades, Uranus, Poseidon, Pluto, Hermes, Hera,_ _Hephaestus,_ _Ares,_ _Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Eris_

_Titans: Kronos and Atlas_

_Roman Gods: Jupiter and Mars_ _  
_

_Shinto Gods: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, and Izanami_

_Evil Dragons: Trihexa 666, Yamata no Orochi, Crom Crauch, Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka, Apophis,_ _Niðhöggr, Ladon_

**_Issei Hyoudou's peerage: Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King), Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces), Raynare Hyoudou (Main Girl, Queen), Akeno Himejima (Knight), Kuroka Toujou (Bishop), Irina Shidou (Rook), Rossweisse (Rook), Ravel Phenex (Bishop), Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns),_ ** **_Tsubasa Yura (Knight)_ **

_Angels:_ _Asherah (Midnight-verse),_ _Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel_ _  
_

_Akame ga Kill-verse: Akame_

_Devils: Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus_ _  
_

_Fallen Angels: Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Penemue_

_Halo-verse: John-117 Master Chief and The Arbiter_

_Youkai: Yasaka_

_Old Satans: Rizevim Livan Lucifer_

_Chivalry of a Failed Knight-verse: Ikki Kurogane and Stella Vermillion_


	25. Training Part 10 of 14 - I Am Become Death, The Destroyer of Worlds

**Important Note: I begin my next semester of college on January 19th, meaning I will be updating around 1-2 times a week at most around Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Before then, I am going to be writing as many Chapters as I can in advance, probably two or three per week so that I can post them on a regular schedule and on time. I will also post this note in every chapter I write before January 19th. Knowing how hard college is, I may sometimes have to skip a week of updates. I have seen a lot of other writers abandon their fanfics, usually the ones I love to read, simply because college becomes way too stressful to the point that it consumes all their time, but I will try my best to stay on top of things so that I can use whatever little free time I get to write; I already have this entire fanfic planned out except for maybe one or two arcs later down around chapter 77, so I promise that I will never abandon this fanfic. You can also read this fanfic on Wattpad where I will sometimes post finished chapters earlier than on fanfiction during school days due to Wattpad's story popularity algorithm.**

**New addition to harem: I will be adding Mira from Riser's peerage, who Issei will at least add to his group after Chapter 32 before I eventually put them in a relationship. Why? Because I think she's cute.** **Most of the girls in Riser's peerage in season 1 aren't that attractive to me other than Ravel, Mira, Xuelan, and Bulent, meaning he prefers Quantity over Quality.** **Mira will make 11 girls in his harem. The max I will have in the harem is 12, as there will be one more OC way later in the story who I might add to Issei's harem. I'm staying with 12 girls max because any more than that is too much for me to work with, plus that would mean the girls we already have would get less attention such as Best Girl Main Girl Raynare.**

**Warning: Issei x Akeno lemon in this chapter.** **There is no way that I will be able to write a lemon for all of the harem girls in this training arc, but once the training arc is over as well as a certain arc I have planned for Chapters 28-32, the story will really pick up with Khaos Brigade.**

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Kuoh, Japan**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Sona groaned as she opened her eyes and slowly reached for her phone to dismiss the watch-like alarm. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes and went through her usual morning routine of eating her breakfast, stretching, taking a quick shower, brushing her teeth, putting on her uniform, fixing her hair, etc. Having a habit of waking up at around sunrise, she was early for school, so she went downstairs where her best friend Tsubaki, who lives with her, handed her a cup of tea as they sat down and watched the news.

The newsman began reporting. "This is breaking news. Many people have wondered whether or not supernatural creatures are real or not. Opinions are split diversely with about a third of the world saying yes, one third are skeptical, and another third say no, but recent events have confirmed the supernatural to be real. Three days ago on Friday, October 2nd in the city of Kuoh, Japan, Kuoh Academy was suddenly and inexplicably attacked by what appears to be Demons. Authorities have found evidence of demonic activity, such as a possessed man who reportedly abducted a total of 12 visiting middle school children in only two minutes before murdering them to create some sort of artifact that witnesses say created a portal. This artifact was sitting on a pentagram, the symbol that is supposedly used by the Devil himself. Multiple videos have already been uploaded by witnesses as well as streamed on social media sites, such as this one. Take a look."

The news headline read, ' _MAN TOO ANGRY TO DIE FENDS OFF DEMON ARMY'_.

The video played, showing a handsome male student, a 3rd year who is filming starting with a shot of his face, revealing the school baseball field behind him. He has neck-length black hair with a single strand highlighted blue, fitting the bishounen look. He spoke calmly, his voice being deep enough to make most girls talking to him wet at any other school if it weren't for Issei Hyoudou. Damn protagonist power.

"This is Kou Kibiki _(68)_ , the President of the Kuoh Academy Journalism Club. Right now, we're having our school festival, and I was just visiting a friend of mine in the Baseball Club when something crazy started happening."

The camera turned towards the school entrance about 200 yards away and zoomed in to show the Doom Slayer fighting. He ran at insane speeds, front flipping over a Hell Knight as he killed it with his super shotgun in mid-air. As he landed with a barrel roll, he punched a second Hell Knight in the chest, sending it flying backwards and slamming into a Cacodemon, killing both instantly as their blood rained down on any nearby. The Slayer was about to turn to attack more Demons when he was suddenly blasted in the chest by a fiery fist from another Hell Knight, sending him flying backwards and slamming through the metal fence of the school entrance, destroying it. He dug his feet into the ground to stop his movement, put away the super shotgun, and revved up his chainsaw while charging back into the battle, ripping and tearing until it is done.

"Those are actual Demons from Hell," Kibiki said, showing the pentagram behind the school entrance. "That man... Whoever he is, he's too angry to die."

The footage stopped as the newsman went on to show footage of Issei's and Sona's peerages fight against the Demons in the hallway.

Sona sighed and turned off the TV, standing up at the same time as her Queen as both of them walked to school.

"Tsubaki, I need your help."

The Student Council Vice President looked at her best friend. "Anything for you."

"How am I supposed to explain any of this to the student body? To the teachers? The Principal and administration?"

Tsubaki pushed her glasses up her nose as they slid. "Tell them the truth."

Sona sighed again. "Well, at least it's not our fault that we couldn't keep the supernatural under wraps, otherwise the leaders of the Three Factions would lose their minds."

A vibration from her phone informed her of a new notification. Unlocking her phone, she saw she has a text message she hadn't read, one that was sent on Friday, the night of the incident.

Issei Hyoudou: _'_ _President, I am going to be gone for four months starting tomorrow. Odin wants to train me and my peerage plus Vali, which we will gladly accept.'_

Tsubaki, who was reading the message from over Sona's shoulder, smirked a little when she saw Sona frown. "Seems like you're going to really miss your boyfriend."

Sona blushed, quickly pocketed her phone, and glared at Tsubaki. "H-He's not my boyfriend!" Not yet, she wanted to add.

"Not yet," Tsubaki predicted.

"Damn you!"

. . . . . . .

Sona arrived in Issei's classroom where almost every student was there as well as the rest of the Student Council standing at the front. As expected of most Asian parents, they would send their kids to school, even if the world was coming to an end. To these children, it sure felt like it was.

She cleared her throat. "I am sure many of you have questions, so ask away one at a time, but please keep calm when we answer them."

They all sat, staring up at them anxiously until someone spoke, and the first to do so was Katase, who raised her hand.

"I need to know something. My best friend Murayama was in one of those videos fighting those... things in the hallway. Does this mean she is part of the supernatural, too?"

Katase had been asking herself that question to herself a lot since the incident. These past two and a half days felt like torture to her, waiting till she can finally get answers. What was real about her best friend? What wasn't? Was Natsuki just a really good dirty liar? When did she become part of the supernatural, from birth or more recently? Why? So many questions and so few answers, it was driving the Kendo Club Vice President insane.

Sona nodded. "She is. I can tell what you're thinking, Katase. You're wondering why she would hide such a thing, and the answer is simply so that she wouldn't be called crazy and potentially get locked up in a mental asylum, arrested, shot, or experimented on by the Human government."

"Then what is she? And what are all of you?"

"Murayama was born Human and has lived most of her life as one, but now, she is part-Dragon since she willingly joined her King Issei Hyoudou's peerage. As for us, we are Devils."

They unfolded their wings, making them all go, "Woah..." much to their surprise. It was not the kind of reaction they were expecting.

Sona went on to explain the Three Factions, the Great War, the identity of the Occult Research Club, who Issei Hyoudou's peerage members are exactly, Kokabiel, and most importantly the Khaos Brigade. Of course, she omitted the part about God being dead. Needless to say, the last part induced stress among the students due to the idea of a terrorist organization secretly doing evil things that could end the world, but they accepted it nonetheless.

Momo spoke next. "Listen, the reason we're not telling you this over the intercom but in person is because we want you all to understand Issei Hyoudou as a person and to not bully or ostracize him when he returns from his training."

Ruruko shyly added, "I-I believe in Issei!"

Tomoe agreed. "I do, too!"

"Issei is training?" Aika Kiryuu asked.

"Yes, in Asgard," Momo replied.

Aika smirked. "No wonder his dick is so huge!"

Matsuda and Motohama let out an audible choking sound, as if struggling to swallow the truth while the other guys facepalmed and all the girls blushed.

Saji narrowed his eyes. "Miss Kiryuu, that is not appropriate language!"

Reya sighed. "The point of what Momo is saying is that Issei is important to us. He's our friend after all, and we want him to feel like he belongs here, that he has friends here. So please be kind to him for whenever he returns."

"He texted me that he will return in 4 months, but I have a funny feeling that there is no set date and that he will be back anywhere within that time frame," Sona added.

 _'H-He texted her?! Damn you, Hyoudou!'_ Saji thought, frustrated at Issei for hogging all the girls, even his crush.

The class nodded with sympathy, not wanting to cast away one of their own just for being different. To them, if Sona Shitori says it, then it's got to be true.

The Student Council left the room and went back to their club room.

Sona fell into her chair. _'Oh Issei,'_ She thought in worry.

**Chapter 23: Training Part 10 of 14 - I Am Become Death, The Destroyer of Worlds**

**Days 51-59 of 120 Training Days**

**Asgard**

Issei blinked. "Who are you?"

At the soccer field, in front of him stood one of the most... _distracting_ trainers he will ever have due to her large assets and scantly clad state. She is wearing an olive green cloak with no shirt, a frilly greenish-black bra that covered massive melons as big as Raynare's, and again, no pants, just panties with the same color as her bra. She has lush green hair in a bob cut with bangs above her forest-green eyes.

"My name is Vishnu, the Hindu Goddess of Protection, the older sister of my two brothers, Brahma and Shiva. I will be your trainer for the next eight days."

**A/N: Yes, I am making Vishnu female since she can change her gender at will and is now permanently a hot girl XD.**

Issei tried not to stare too much, but his gaze would occasionally dip to her breasts. Who could fault him, though? He is a hot-blooded young man, after all. He shook those thoughts away and stayed focus.

 _'What massive bazongas! Dear God!'_ He thought.

**('Partner, if you don't want to get your ass kicked, stay focused!')**

_'Right. Sorry.'_

"I know you all have been taught certain military strategies, and some of you even play chess, but that is not going to help you in actual battle unless you put it in good practice," Said Vishnu. "Today, I'm going to help you learn how to stay unpredictable. I have the power to read your minds, so when we fight, you will learn how to react and strategize so fast that your enemies won't be able to predict your movements, and to deceive them. You will combine the strategies you have learned and put them into actual good practice. In shortest terms, I will open your third eye for battle instincts."

She pointed at Issei. "Hyoudou, I can tell that you are perving over how big my boobs are. I want you to ask yourself a total of 12 important questions as fast as you can without talking."

Issei blushed at having his perverted thought revealed. He sweatdropped at suddenly being put on the spot.

_'I wonder what's for lunch?'_

_'How's Sona doing?'_

...

_'Who are the leaders of the Khaos Brigade?'_

_'Does everyone hate me at school?'_

_'What is the Khaos Brigade planning?'_

_'When I return, will the Human governments try to spy on us, kidnap us, or kill us, maybe worse?'_

_'How are mom and dad doing?'_

He tried to rack his brain for something to think of, but to no avail.

Vishnu crossed her arms, her tits bouncing as they squeezed together, making Odin, who was watching from the stands, nosebleed. "You're too slow, Hyoudou. The speed of your questions was that of a High Class being, which isn't bad per se, but you couldn't even come up with 12 questions. Now change to your Scale Mail form."

Issei nodded and activated it. "My Scale Mail has become my default Balance Breaker state due to upgrades I have made."

"How long can you stay in that form?"

"About 21 hours, last I checked."

"Hm. Your stamina has increased a lot, then. However, it won't be enough for the types of beings who will want to fight you and even kill you simply because you're the Sekiryuutei. Did you know that the Scale Mail can reduce the amount of time you are able to use it for every boost?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't."

"Then get rid of that weakness with your SP. How do you not know about that?"

Issei nodded and upgraded the Scale Male Balance Breaker. "Because I mainly use Juggernaut Drive since I made it so that it doesn't consume any sanity. So... What now?"

"Well, the only form we won't be working on is your Diabolos Dragon, which I will leave to Ophis. I will make sure that you can use all of your current Boosted Gear forms for at least a year without even using magic. Your stamina is near-perfection, yes, but to do this task, you must exercise not just your physical body, but also your mind; you must have high intelligence, quick reflexes, and good control over your emotions. Each attack will be muscle memory to you by the time we're done. Now then..." She lifted a hand and gestured for Issei to move to her. "Come at me and try to hit me."

He nodded and took a second to come up with a plan before he executed it. The Red Dragon Emperor charged forward and threw a right hook that Vishnu dodged easily and swept his leg, making him fall backwards.

"You took too long thinking."

Issei blinked. "How quick do I have to be exactly?"

She smirked. "Quick enough to make all of your moves in a chess game within a time-limit of 15 seconds per match in your sleep. Nearly a hundred beings have wielded the Boosted Gear throughout its history, and only two have ever completely mastered all of its powers."

Vali interrupted. "How many have mastered the Divine Dividing?"

"None because none of its users have had the chance to do so since most of them were killed by the Sekiryuutei. This is because, for some reason, the Sekiryuutei, who is usually more experienced when they meet the Hakuryuukou, almost always wins their battles, so Divine Dividing has had many more users than the Boosted Gear. For this reason, a Sekiryuutei usually lives much longer than their rival. You, Vali Lucifer, are already the greatest host of the Vanishing Dragon, but do not let that fact get to your head."

Issei asked, "Who were these two people you speak of?"

Vishnu shook her head. "You will likely meet them at some point in your journey. For now, spar with me. I'll take all eleven of you at once!"

After coming up with a plan, which Vishnu purposely chose not to mind read, the trainees began their attack.

Issei began putting the Master Chief's lesson of military phonetics at good use, shouting as loud as he can. "Golf November India Mike Oscar Charlie November India space Papa Lima Echo Hotel period Yankee Sierra Uniform Bravo space Romeo Echo Hotel space Papa Echo Echo Kilo!"

'KEEP HER BUSY! HELP INCOMING!'

They quickly realized that he was spelling it backwards so that Vishnu wouldn't catch on so quickly.

Issei split the battlefield into four quadrants like that of a mathematical graph: top right is Q1, top left is Q2, bottom left is Q3, and bottom right is Q4. At the center at point 0,0 is the target, Vishnu.

"Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, and Arisu, you know what to do!"

The three mages began firing magic from Q1 point 7,3 while Arisu charged in to their right for CQC.

This time, instead of shouting out, he pulled out a pen and a piece of paper that he began writing on before teleporting the message to its intended recipient, Vali, who caught it.

 _'Hit and Run tactics!'_ It read. _'Go to any point from Q3 to Q1 to Q4 to Q2.'_

To keep the goddess from reading his mind, Issei kept mentally chanting, _'Please work! Victory or death!'_

Vali nodded and charged in to attack.

Vishnu smirked while blocking the Hakuryuukou's attacks by one hand while dodging Arisu's sword, Akeno's lightning, and Ravel's fire. "Really now? This is the game you want to play? How amusing."

Issei smiled calmly, which would annoy most except for this deity. "Whatever are you talking about?" He turned and held up a piece of paper for Murayama, Rossweisse, Tsubasa, and Irina to read.

_'I'll act as bait from this direction and Murayama will do the same from the opposite side of me while Rossweisse attacks between Q4 and Q1. Irina and Tsubasa finish her from the left between Q2 and Q3, but wait for my signal. She'll think I am the main fighting force to worry about, but you will be the ones to deal the final blow. Just remember to use the stealth Akame taught us.'_

They nodded.

Issei launched a massive torrent of fire from one side, which Vishnu turned to block with a magical barrier. Rossweisse was attempting to slash through the barrier, distracting Vishnu who suddenly felt a cold feeling creep up her calves. Looking behind her, she saw Murayama attempting to freeze her with ice and hold her still.

"Do you _really_ think this little prison can keep me chained?"

The ice was working, and seeing this, the three mages launched their magic while Arisu and Vali attempted to rush in for the finisher. However, Vishnu suddenly broke free of the ice and sent a powerful gust of wind toward the two Dragons, launching them backwards all while attempting to enforce the magical barrier, which Rossweisse managed to break through, much to Vishnu's surprise before she launched the Valkyrie back as well.

 _'Why can't I read any of their thoughts?'_ Vishnu contemplated. _'They must be doing their best not to think.'_

Issei launched himself forward with Jounetsu in hand, which was imbued with a wall of fire, and a war cry. His sword deadlocked with her barrier. "Cut the head off the snake!" He looked behind her.

Vishnu gasped in realization. _'An ambush?! How did I not sense any presence!'_

Tsubasa had managed to run like Akame taught her, stealthily making her way on her tippy-toes to minimize her presence. She brought her weapon over her head and slashed downwards. "Take this!" The sword collided with Vishnu's bare hand, who caught it while trying to keep Issei at bay as Issei now combined Holy Lightning with his blue flames into Jounetsu.

Vishnu had a small grin, thinking she had won. "So... Not only have you managed to use both fire and Holy Lightning at once, but you came up with a somewhat decent strategy. Hmph. Not bad. However, it appears this fight is over. Victory is mine!" She pulled Tsubasa towards her, threw her at Issei, who had to dodge, and ran at him, jumping and landing on top of him, using her legs to squeeze his throat, his face buried in between her luscious thighs. "Yield!"

Issei smirked, despite the pain. "No. I am just the shadow."

"What?!"

_Whoosh!_

A small gust of wind could be heard near her as she felt a shadow pass over her. Vishnu looked up just in time for Irina to stab her in the chest.

"Crap!" Irina thought she just killed her, but Vishnu casually pulled the blade out as everyone gathered around her, panting.

"Not bad. It appears all of you win this one. Although, I have to ask. Issei, why didn't you set it up so that you're the one who stabs me?"

He shrugged. "The girls under my command are my comrades, too. I trust them to succeed in a fight."

"I see."

"How are you still alive?!" Irina shouted.

Vishnu sighed as she looked at the horrified Rook, her blood disappearing from her skin and the wound which sealed itself, vanishing. "Oh, please. As if something like that could kill me. I was holding back, so..." They suddenly felt the ground shift, like an Earthquake was happening. "Shall we go again? This time, I obviously won't kill you, but I won't hold back as much."

They went at it all day.

. . . . . . .

Vali, as always, waited for Issei to get done with the hot springs first. Magic can purify water, something they always did before they got in the water as they took turns.

He dipped a foot into the steaming hot liquid as he slowly descended in. "Ahhhh, that hits the spot!" He moaned. His muscles were far more sore than any of the previous spars he's had. So far, the only trainer who went harder on him than Vishnu was Tiamat while Tannin and Leonidas were close behind.

"Oh, Issei~" A feminine voice called out to him.

"AAAAAH!" He screamed. Luckily, no one was in the female bath next door that was separated by a large wooden fence or this one for that matter. He turned to see Akeno in the doorway of the men's hot spring wearing only a bath towel, walking towards him seductively, swaying her hips. "A-Akeno! What are you doing here?"

"Fufu. What does it look like?" She dropped her bath towel to reveal her fully nude body, making Issei nosebleed a little. She slowly strolled her way behind him, swaying her hips seductively, and pressed her tits against his back. "I want you to fuck me," She said softly.

**LEMON WARNING**

**Cue Song: Assassination Classroom OST "Higeki"**

Issei, feeling her boobs on his back and hearing her words, lost all self-control. He turned around and pulled her into the bath with him, making her squeal in pleasure as he began kissing, licking, and sucking her boobs.

"Ahhhn! Issei!"

He grabbed her by her hips as she wrapped her arms around him while he positioned himself. His cock, already rock-hard, found its way to her womanhood and rubbed it over and over, teasing her, making both of them moan.

Issei stared at her with lust. "How do you want me to fuck you?"

Akeno bit her bottom lip in excitement. "Hard and rough, just the way I like it."

"Then I want to hear you beg for it," He said, slapping her pussy with his hand, making her moan loudly.

"Please fuck me, Issei! I'll be your toy if you want, but I beg of you to punish me!"

Hearing that, he shoved himself into her pussy, making her scream in pleasure. Despite the fact that she was a virgin until now, he gave her no time to adjust as he grabbed her hips and immediately began pounding her while devouring her large chest. Her milk glands bounced all over the place due to the shear speed and force he used, his face buried in them. Her thighs squeezed tightly around him.

"AHHHH! YOUR COCK IS SO BIG!" She screamed.

Issei smirked with a pained expression. "I'm about to cum. I'm about to cum! I'm about to cum! Ohhhhhh! YOU'RE SO GOOD!"

"Don't pull out! Cum inside me, please!"

"TAKE MY CUM IN YOUR PUSSY!"

His cock erupted so much cum that the hot spring water began to cloud up. Issei never broke eye contact with Akeno, whose throat he grabbed, choking her as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her tongue stuck out of her mouth due to the orgasm, her nipples hard as one can be.

After the final burst of cum finished, he pulled out and immediately turned her around for the reverse cowgirl position, shoving his penis back inside her vagina. She moaned as she rested her arms on the marble tile floor surrounding the hot spring as Issei sucked her left boob while slamming into her relentlessly. Not much later, he was getting close again, the friction of her walls making it impossible for him to hold back.

"I'm cumming!"

Issei blew a second load inside her, making her whole body quiver, dirtying the water even further.

After that was over, he stood up out of the water and got behind her while on the tiles, confusing her until he put his cock near her face, forcing open her lips, and shoved himself into her mouth, making her gag as he throat-fucked her. She choked as he treated her mouth the same way he did her womanhood, but she loved every second of it, even trying to lick him.

The wet, warm insides of her mouth as well as the feeling of her tongue swirling around his shaft was too much. He yelled in pleasure as he came once again. She tried to swallow as much as she could, but she passed out due to the lack of oxygen.

Seeing this, Issei picked her up out of the water while purifying the hot spring before teleporting her back to her bed. He teleported into his bathroom for a shower, feeling the need to fully cleanse himself from the stench of sex. Akeno would do the same once she woke 30 minutes later.

**LEMON END**

. . . . . . .

Issei found himself in the library once again.

"You're late," Irina stated.

"And so is Akeno," Arisu added.

They glared at the two. "Jiiiii..."

"Fufu. Yes, we had sex. It was great!"

Arisu simply sighed while Irina made funny noises while pouting in jealousy. "MumumuMUMUMUMU!"

Issei sweatdropped. _'She's like an angry cat!'_

Tsubasa chuckled in amusement while the others grinned at the scene.

He sighed. "I'll make it up to you when we do it, Irina." She blushed. "Anyway, let's get this lesson started."

By now, he had read and learned all there is to know about elemental magic, so he continued learning as much as he could about Senjutsu and Holy Lightning, which is what everyone was doing right now. After all, these two concepts are the hardest but most important to learn, and Issei wanted to master them to their fullest power.

Kuroka narrated for them while playing with Holy Lightning in her hands, trying to learn. "There are two definitions all of you should know, nya.

Telekinsesis: The supposed nyability to move objects at a distance by mental power or other nonphysical means, nya.

Levitation: The process by which an object is held nyaloft without mechanical support in a stable position, nya.

Hey meowster, why don't you try to levitate something, nya?"

They looked at him expectantly, so he nodded and focused on an item, Murayama's book on water. Much to their surprise, the book lifted off the table slowly and hovered at the center after Issei adjusted its position.

"Nyow give the book back to Mura-chan and try to see if you can lift and tug away this pen from my hold, nya."

A ball-point pen hovered in front of the nekoshou. Issei gave the book back to Murayama, who caught it as it slowly hovered to her. He tried to use Senjutsu on the pen, but no matter how hard he tried, the writing utensil wouldn't budge.

Issei clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Dammit. Looks like the force isn't strong with this one."

Kuroka smiled. "Don't be so hard on yourself, nya. It just takes practice, nya. Why don't all of you try to steal an item from each other with Senjutsu, nya? One person pulls while the other does the same, nya."

Akeno licked her lips. "Fufu. Sounds like something out of a BDSM. I like that~"

"Stop making everything dirty!" Issei complained.

Raynare tilted her head at Kuroka with a frown. "We'll try, but as we are right now, if Issei can't do it, I doubt any of us can beat you except Arisu."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "As Kuroka said, it will come to us with time and practice."

Kuroka paired up with Ravel and Akeno, Vali with Arisu, Murayama with Tsubasa, Irina with Rossweisse, and Issei with Raynare.

Raynare smiled at him as she pulled out a piece of heart-shaped chocolate that floated in between them, but then she felt confused when she felt some killing intent directed at her. She turned her head to see Irina and Rossweisse glaring at them. "What? Perhaps are you jealous?" She put a hand on her cheek and looked at them with a condescending grin. "O kawaii koto _(69)_." ("How adorable.")

The two pouted. "Hmph!" They huffed as they turned to each other and began practicing.

Raynare scoffed in amusement. "Hmph. Whatever." She turned to Issei with a loving smile. "I'll be over here practicing Senjutsu with _my_ loving boyfriend~" She winked at him.

Issei blushed. "Did you make this chocolate for me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. I asked Thor if I could borrow the kitchen last night, so I made a batch just for you. Happy early Valentine's Day, although I will still be making some for you then too, as I will every year." She kissed him on the cheek, making his blush deepen to which she giggled.

He smiled brightly. "I didn't know you can cook!"

"I'm not as good a cook as you, but I still have skills that are somewhat comparable. What can I say- kya!" She yelped when Issei suddenly hugged her.

"You'll be the best wife ever! Oh, what have I done to deserve this love from my pregnant girlfriend." He pretended to cry dramatically. "Praise the lawd!"

Raynare smiled and giggled as she returned the hug. "Dummy. You're so cute~"

**To Be Continued**

**I wanted to end this chapter with some Raynare fluff**

References:

_(68) Kou Kibiki from Corpse Party_

_(69) Kaguya-sama Love Is War. Funny that this would be the 69th reference of this fanfic XD._

**_Issei's Harem From Peerage (same as peerage members, most to least powerful):_ **

**_Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)_ **

**_Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)_ _  
_ **

**_Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)_ **

**_Akeno Himejima (Knight)_ **

**_Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)_ **

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

**_Ravel Phenex (Bishop)_ **

**_Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Non-Peerage Harem Girls:**

**Sona Sitri**

**Mira**

_Changes to the Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_

_Characters ranking up:_ _Natsuki Murayama up one,_ _Kuroka Toujou up one, Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou up one, and_ _Arisu Yamauchi up two._

_Characters moving down: None_

_Characters no longer ranked in the Top 25: Kokabiel (dead in Chapter 11)._

_Characters Joining The Top 25: None_

_Characters I forgot to add: None_

_New additions as new characters are introduced in the story: None_

_1\. Doom Slayer,_ _Bahamut, Maveth_

_2._ _Great Red_

_3._ _Ophis/Lilith_

_4\. Asherah (Midnight-verse), Shiva, Gaia, Kratos_

_5\. Satan Lucifer_

_6\. Trihexa 666, Vishnu (Mightverse), Uranus_

_7\. Thanos, The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Astaroth_

_8\. Zeus, Yamata no Orochi,_ _Arisu Yamauchi,_

_9\. Hades, Thor, Tannin, Odin, Jupiter, Mars_

_10\. Susanoo, Amaterasu,_ _Tsukuyomi, Poseidon, Pluto, Atlas,_ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Loki, Izanagi, Izanami_

_11._ _Tiamat, Hermes, Hera, Brahma,_

_12._ _Hephaestus,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer_

_13._ _Sun Wukong_

_14._ _Midgardsormr, Crom Crauch_

_15._ _Ares, Gabriel_

_16._ _Fafnir, Baldur, Freya, Athena, Apollo, Artemis_

_17._ _Raynare Hyoudou,_ _Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long, Aphrodite, Cao Cao, Eris_

_18\. Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka,_ _Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory,_ _Apophis, Niðhöggr_

_19\. Akame,_ _Akeno Himejima,_ _Dulio Gesualdo,_ _Sirzechs Gremory_

_20._ _Kuroka Toujou,_ _Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Yasaka_

_21._ _Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai,_ _Rossweisse, Irina Shidou,_ _Ravel Phenex,_ _Natsuki Murayama,_ _Indra_

_22\. Serafall Leviathan,_ _Raphael, Penemue,_ _John-117 Master Chief_

_23._ _Ajuka Beelzebub, Arbiter_

_24\. Uriel, Falbium Asmodeus,_ _Tsubasa Yura_

_25\. Ladon, Atreus,_ _Lint Sellzen_

_Most to least powerful factions and pantheons on this list (Characters will be removed if they become too weak or die):_

_Team Holy Trinity: Doom Slayer, Master Chief, and The Arbiter_

_Primordial Deities: Maveth, Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Asherah (Midnight-verse), and Gaia. I know there are more Primordials, but I won't be adding too many._

_Dragons: Bahamut,_ _Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Tannin, Arisu Yamauchi, Tiamat, Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Midgardsormr,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Fafnir, Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long_

_Demons (DOOM-verse): Satan Lucifer, The Icon of Sin,_ _The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, and Astaroth_

_Hindu Gods: Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, and Indra_

_Norse Gods: Kratos (originally Greek, but let's pretend he isn't in this universe), Thor,_ _Odin, Loki, Baldur, Freya, and_ _Atreus_

_Greek Gods: Zeus, Hades, Uranus, Poseidon, Pluto, Hermes, Hera,_ _Hephaestus,_ _Ares,_ _Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Eris_

_Titans: Kronos and Atlas_

_Roman Gods: Jupiter and Mars_ _  
_

_Shinto Gods: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, and Izanami_

_Evil Dragons: Trihexa 666, Yamata no Orochi, Crom Crauch, Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka, Apophis,_ _Niðhöggr, Ladon_

**_Issei Hyoudou's peerage: Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King), Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces), Raynare Hyoudou (Main Girl, Queen), Akeno Himejima (Knight), Kuroka Toujou (Bishop), Irina Shidou (Rook), Rossweisse (Rook), Ravel Phenex (Bishop), Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns),_ ** **_Tsubasa Yura (Knight)_ **

_Angels:_ _Asherah (Midnight-verse),_ _Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel_ _  
_

_Akame ga Kill-verse: Akame_

_Devils: Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus_ _  
_

_Fallen Angels: Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Penemue_

_Halo-verse: John-117 Master Chief and The Arbiter_

_Youkai: Yasaka_

_Old Satans: Rizevim Livan Lucifer_

_Chivalry of a Failed Knight-verse: Ikki Kurogane and Stella Vermillion_


	26. Training Part 11 of 14 - Silentium

**Important Note: I begin my next semester of college on January 19th, meaning I will be updating around 1-2 times a week at most around Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Before then, I am going to be writing as many Chapters as I can in advance, probably two or three per week so that I can post them on a regular schedule and on time. I will also post this note in every chapter I write before January 19th. Knowing how hard college is, I may sometimes have to skip a week of updates. I have seen a lot of other writers abandon their fanfics, usually the ones I love to read, simply because college becomes way too stressful to the point that it consumes all their time, but I will try my best to stay on top of things so that I can use whatever little free time I get to write; I already have this entire fanfic planned out except for maybe one or two arcs later down around chapter 77, so I promise that I will never abandon this fanfic. You can also read this fanfic on Wattpad where I will sometimes post finished chapters earlier than on fanfiction during school days due to Wattpad's story popularity algorithm.**

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 24: Training Part 11 of 14 - Silentium**

**Day 60 of 120 Training Days**

**Asgard**

"... I, shall train you," Ophis said. She lifted a finger and pointed it at Issei. "... Issei, you are now capable of activating your Diabolos Dragon God form. However, it, is still incomplete. I shall help fix that. You weren't powerful enough before to withstand what I am about to do to you, but you are now. Same for you, Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer and your Diabolos Dragon Lucifer form."

Issei gulped. "W-What are you going to do to me, Auntie?"

"... Give you a portion of my power." This earned gasps of surprise from all eleven trainees. "... The power I give you will be so small compared to my capacity, and the process will hurt, but it will be enough so that it doesn't kill you and helps complete both of your Diabolos Dragon forms. Once it's done, you will be able to further grow the power I give you by training it. Now... Are you ready?"

Issei and Vali shared nervous glances but nodded as they stepped forward. "We are."

"Wait!" Everyone turned to the source of the voice, Ravel. "May I use my magic to heal them to ease the pain?"

"... You may. Do it as soon as they start showing any discomfort." Ophis affirmed, to which Ravel nodded. "... Ddraig, Albion, are you ready?"

**[("Yes.")]**

Ophis nodded and pointed a palm at the two Heavenly Dragon's hosts, opening a black portal. From it came a total of ten snakes. "... I apologize in advance for what is about to happen, so please don't hate me, especially you, Issei."

Before Issei and Vali could react, eight of the snakes shot towards them and grabbed their arms and legs, lifting them up a couple feet off the ground, restraining them so that they can't move a single muscle. The last two snakes, seeing that the two Heavenly Dragons have been put in a rather compromising and even suggestive position, slithered forward and crawled up their bodies, covering them in black auras that no one see through.

Akeno smiled. "Ara ara, are they about to be tentacled? Fufu."

Arisu sighed. "Get yer mind outta the gutter!" She punched the top of Akeno's head, making her wince.

"H-Hit me more," She said, looking at the Princess with a lustful blush.

"Yer a masochist in bed! As I suspected, ya shameless pervert!" Arisu backed away, fearing for her booty.

"Hit MEEEEE~!" Akeno moaned.

"No! Someone help!" Arisu screamed like she was about to be raped, running to hide behind Raynare, glaring at Akeno from behind the Queen with a cute pout.

The other girls sweatdropped at the antics of the two ponytailed beauties, one being a naughty sexually-masochistic yandere battle-sadist mage, the other an innocent tsundere shy Princess goddess and powerful badass warrior. Ophis ignored them.

Akeno slowly crept towards the hiding Princess with suggestive squeezing hand gestures. "Oh, Arisu~"

"G-Get away! Yer scary!"

Raynare, nervous, pointed a finger at the Knight. "Akeno, stop your behavior this instant! You're making Arisu uncomfortable."

"Aw, fine. You're no fun, Raye." A pouting Akeno relented.

Raynare turned Arisu towards her who proceeded to hug her frontside, burying her face in Raynare's rack. "Are you okay, Arisu?" She asked kindly, placing her hands on the Princess' shoulders.

Arisu, still hugging Raynare, looked up at her with tears in her sad puppy eyes, despite being the same height as the Queen. "T-Thank you, big sis Raye!"

_BA DUM!_

Raynare's heart skipped from cuteness overload. "... Ka... Ka..."

"KAWAII!" She shouted as she hugged Arisu, who was now blushing and purring like a kitten from the sudden show of affection, petting her head.

Meanwhile, Issei and Vali felt every molecule in their body spasm and react painfully to the new power being magically injected into them, making them roar in agony like that of a Heavenly Dragon using Juggernaut Drive with their sanity completely consumed, worrying the ten female trainees. One of the snakes on each of their bodies let them bite their hard skin so that they don't lose their tongues. It was the same pain as converting one's self into a Dragon but multiplied by a thousand.

The blue gem on Ravel's gold staff glowed brightly as she reached out and began constantly applying healing magic to them. It instantly soothed them a lot, but the pain was still half that of a normal Dragon conversion process, which is still a lot.

"H-How much longer does this need to go on?!" Ravel exclaimed, terrified of their Draconic roars.

"... 30 more seconds."

Raynare shouted, "Hang in there, Issei darling! You're almost there! You as well, Vali!"

" **H-HOW MUCH TIIIIIMEEEE IS LEEEEEEFFFFT**?!" Issei roared.

"20 more seconds! You can do it, darling!"

Those 20 seconds were the longest 20 seconds of their lives.

When it finally ended, all of the snakes and black mist instantly disappeared as Ophis used Senjutsu to gently lower them to the ground and heal them.

Raynare ran over and lifted Issei's head, making him wince in pain before she gently set his head on her lap, making him blush so much, to which she smiled. "Dummy. Don't worry me like that." She kissed his forehead.

Issei smiled up at her. "If I get to use your lap as a pillow, then I would gladly worry you like this more often." He winked at her.

She pouted, but then she giggled. "Silly..."

"What? Just saying. I love the feeling of your thighs." He turned over to rest his cheek on her bare legs, making her blush as he stroked them Kazuma style. 

"... Issei, mustn't worry your Queen."

"S-Sorry, Auntie."

Ophis nodded. "... Phenex was doing a great job soothing your pain, wasn't she?"

Issei, panting, chuckled as he smiled at Ravel. "S-She sure did. At first, it... felt like the pain went up far greater than even that of the agony when making a new Dragon of yourself, then it was suddenly half of that type of pain. It still hurt like hell, but it felt a lot better."

Ravel blushed and huffed as she turned her face away. "Don't get the wrong idea! I-It's not like I did it for you or anything! Baka! Baka!"

Vali let out a pained chuckle-cough. "Heh. Tsundere."

Then, the two Dragons passed out from exhaustion.

"ISSEI! VALI!" All the girls shouted.

"... Relax. They're just exhausted." Ophis stated, making them let out a sigh of relief. "... Red, come here."

"Yes ma'am." Great Red floated down from the bleachers. "What can I do for you, my lady?"

She pointed at Issei and Vali. "... Take these two to the Dimensional Gap and look over them until they are recovered."

Great Red smirked. "You got it!" He teleported away the two Heavenly Dragons.

Ophis turned to the girls. "... It's time to start training all of you."

. . . . . . .

**Dimensional Gap**

Issei slowly cracked open his eyes, and the very first thing he saw was two nebulas in beautiful fiery-red and purple color of some gas and mostly stars. 

He was in space. He had to repeat that a few times to himself. "I'm in space, holy shit. I'm in space! What the fuck is going on?! How am I breathing?! Did Ichiei Ishibumi not think about that one among his many plot holes?!"

"He didn't," A voice spoke to his left. It was Vali who's laying in a similar position. "It's called plot armor. How are you feeling?"

Issei smirked. "Still feel like shit, but I'll live. You?"

"Amen."

"I see." Issei sighed and grinned. "Good to hear."

Ddraig would facepalm if he had hands. **("Partner... This isn't like one of your light novels...")**

"What?! I'm just saying! In the anime adaptation, the protagonist is exactly like me in almost every single way with very similar looks and all, except he's way more perverted, gullible, and easy to manipulate to the point where he never questions orders. It's called 10th Grade BxB. I thought the BxB meant double B cup or Big Boobs or something, but apparently it becomes some sort of organization. I don't know, I've never managed to watch past the first two seasons since it got so boring."

Vali shook his head. "No way. BxB has to mean Big Butt."

 **["HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"]** Albion was amused to say the least.

"I'm not having this argument." He deadpanned, to which Vali cackled.

Vali smirked. "Hm. I've seen that anime. I remember there being a girl who looks exactly like Raynare. She kills the protagonist for no reason at all."

"Heh. Tell me about it. Her name is Rei. Yep. Just Rei. Doesn't even get the honor to have a last name, just like Raynare. She's so poorly written! Like, what is Ichiei Ishibumi thinking by making a cute girl like that be so cold-blooded for absolutely no reason?! The only purpose she served was to force the MC into the supernatural; such a character using this kind of method is nothing more than a plot device, which is never good. And to actually make me feel bad for that piece of shit protagonist... It's unbelievable!"

Vali looked at Issei out of the corner of his eyes. "Don't they say that the hotter the girl, the crazier she is?"

Issei scoffed. "That would be Ishibumi's only way to justify how he wrote Rei's personality. Not all hot girls are evil. My experiences are proof enough of that with the only bad egg being Rias. Sure, hot babes who aren't psychos are like one out of every one million girls, but they do exist."

The Hakuryuukou hummed. "Hm. Interesting. Sounds like Ishibumi's novel series could be like an alternate universe of ours in which the protagonist is much more unfortunate then you, Issei. You have insanely high luck to be in relationships with some of the sexiest girls I have ever seen who also have a much greater control over their emotions." 

Such a comment wouldn't fly with Issei if it were from a guy he wasn't good friends with, but Vali is his best friend, so he's more than comfortable having a somewhat perverted conversation with him.

A scroll of text appeared in front of Issei. _'He's right! Luck stat unlocked: 65/∞. The average for Humans is 30.'_

The Sekiryuutei chuckled. "I know. They're all too good for me."

Silence ensued for several seconds.

**('Are they done?')**

**['I think they're done.']**

Issei continued. "There was even a girl in the anime-

**('Oh, goddammit!')**

Albion was laughing his ass off at Ddraig's annoyance.

"who looks and acts exactly like Rias, an uppity selfish Princess! Not only that, but that idiot of a protagonist fell in love with her despite all the plot holes and her trickery, all because she has huge jugs! God, that pisses me off."

Issei slammed his fist down beside him as he said that which seemed to cause a loud, deep rumble. He craned his neck to his right, which still hurt like a bitch from every little movement, and saw that he was laying on top of a massive red-colored sleeping Dragon, specifically on its belly.

_'Um... What the fuck did I miss?'_

**["That would be Great Red's Dragon form."]**

"Ohhhhh, that makes sense. I'm guessing this might be his lair or whatever. Thanks, Albion."

**["Sure thing."]**

**("Albion would be correct. This pl-")**

"This place is called the Dimensional Gap, the home of Ophis and I," Great Red's deep voice spoke, echoing throughout the void, startling Issei and Vali. He opened his golden eyes and raised his head to look at the two.

**("Dammit, Great Red! Stop stealing my lines!")**

Great Red smirked. "Sorry Ddraig. I have to keep the plot moving. Anyway, how are you two feeling? Are you able to get up, fly, change forms, or do any magic?"

Issei slowly sat up, pushing through the searing pain his muscles felt. As he sat up, the pain suddenly disappeared, and he could move freely.

Vali experienced the same thing. He raised his hand. "We're good, boss!"

"What are you, a yakuza thug?!" Issei shouted as Vali helped him stand.

Vali rolled his eyes. "Shut up, bro."

Great Red interrupted them. "Anyway, Ophis and I decided that if you are able to walk, you should be fine, but not enough to continue training."

Issei's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Uncle Red?! Let me continue training!"

"No. The eleven of you have been working too hard. We have already explained the situation to Odin and Thor, who have agreed to our solution."

"Which is?"

"To send all of you back to your homes on Earth for a week before we pick you up so Ophis can resume your training."

"... Do I really have to go, Uncle Red?"

"Yes, and that's final. We have already teleported your stuff to each of your rooms in your house. I am ordering you to take it easy, so do not train at home."

Issei sighed. "Fiiiiine!"

Great Red smirked. "Cheer up, kiddo. You get to keep a bunch of the books on magic that you checked out."

With that said, the Apocalypse Dragon teleported the two Heavenly Dragons away as Ophis did the same thing with the other nine trainees.

. . . . . . .

**Kuoh, Japan**

**Issei Hyoudou Residence**

Issei was home. It felt weird being back, standing in front of his house, but here he was. He took out his house keys, unlocked the front door, and opened it. Everyone filed in one by one, with the last two being Raynare and then Issei.

"RAYE!" Kalawarner ran down the stairs and jumped onto her best friend, hugging her as Raynare happily returned the gesture.

"Good to see you, Kala." Raynare smiled warmly as the other three occupants came down to greet them.

Issei smiled sheepishly at the scene. "Careful. She's not exactly going to be able to handle strenuous exercise or weight for long."

Kalawarner raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? And..." She felt something, somewhat of a protrusion. "Raynare, have you gained weight?"

Raynare blushed. "H-Hey! That's rude!"

Issei sighed. "I guess you could say she has. The truth is that Raynare and I are having a baby."

Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt's jaws dropped as they simultaneously shouted, "What?!"

Asia tilted her head innocently. "Hm? I was told babies fall from the sky."

Mittelt facepalmed, half-annoyed half-crying. "Oh Asia. Never change."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

A magic circle appeared inside Issei's living room, and from it emerged Sona.

"Is Issei here?! I felt his presence!" She demanded, looking around, searching for him.

Issei chuckled. "Over here, Sona!"

"Issei!" She ran over to him before she stopped awkwardly. "Hey... I just.. I missed you."

He smiled. "Come here, you." He hugged her.

Sona felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment but she allowed herself to shyly hug him back. "I was worried about you, Issei."

Issei rolled his eyes. "C'mon, it's only been two months. You missed me that much?"

She pulled away from the hug and looked at him, confused. "Um, Issei... It's actually only been four days since you left. The date is October 6th, a Tuesday."

The Sekiryuutei blinked in confusion. "Damn. Then that means that time in Asgard is a lot slower."

**("Yeah, at least to you Earthlings.")**

"Well, whatever. I'm only going to be here for a week before we go back to Asgard."

Sona frowned. "You have to go back?"

He rubbed his head. "Yeah. We're only halfway through our training in terms of days we spent there, even though we have completed the regiment most of our trainers provided us. Great Red and Ophis told us to take time off since we're pushing ourselves a little too hard. For now, I'm tired and want to sleep."

"Before you do, all of you should know that the Student Council and I went to Issei's class and asked them to be nice to you when you get back. We told them everything save for a few details too dark to discuss."

"What details?" Asia inquired. 

"Nothing," Everyone said at the same time.

She pouted cutely. "Why does no one want me to know anything around here?"

Issei and Raynare went to their room, and he realized something as he looked at Raynare who was stripping her clothes and preparing to sleep. 

"Raye, I have to go speak with Sirzechs about something. I will be back, hopefully soon."

She smiled as he gave her a brief kiss on the lips. "M'kay!"

. . . . . . .

**Underworld**

Issei teleported to Sirzechs' presence. He was surprised to find the Devil King with his entire family, except Rias, sitting in a booth, the same booth they sat in as they watched the rating game between Rias and Riser. Serafall is there, too. 

Sirzechs saw the flash of blue light. "Issei? What may I do for you?" The Gremory family immediately began listening to their conversation. 

He came up to the Devil King reluctantly. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, am I?"

"No, nothing at all. Just a rating game between Sairaorg Bael and Cao Cao."

"That's not exactly nothing!"

Sirzechs chuckled nervously. "I suppose you're right. By the way, I owe you another favor."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For killing those old nobles. I am finally able to make a difference in the Underworld."

Zeoticus stood up and glared at his son while pointing at Issei. "You're going to do more for this brat?! How much deeper bologna do you intend to drag the Gremory name in?!"

Venelana, his wife, nodded. "I agree! You should be ashamed to call yourself our son!"

Issei glared at Sirzechs' father and mother, flaring his aura at them. "Mind your tongue, Devils. I would have killed both of you as well if it were not for this man," He pointed at Sirzechs. "The only reason I don't is because I consider Sirzechs to be a valuable ally due to his tremendous political power and fighting capabilities. He is also a good friend of mine, so you would be wise to not talk down to your own son when he has the power to have you publicly beheaded on live television if he wanted, just to send a message to Devil scum like you."

Seeing that the two Gremory nobles didn't dare utter another word, Issei sighed as he turned to Sirzechs. "You were talking about a favor?"

Sirzechs smiled mysteriously. "Indeed. Make that two favors since little ol' mommy and daddy are unable to speak to their own King diplomatically."

Issei smirked. "Very well. My first favor I ask of you would be to strip Rias of all rights over any and all land her arrogant parents proclaimed to give her lordship over in the Human world and have it all given to Sona Sitri."

Serafall's eyes widened. "You're okay with that, Issei?!"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just... Isn't there something else you want, something for yourself? You're only helping my sister."

He shook his head. "But I'm not. I'm doing this because I like Sona a lot, yes, but also because I want to get back at Rias."

Serafall's eyes widened. "... You like her?! As in like-like her?!"

Issei rubbed his head. "Yes."

"... Kuoh, then?" Sirzechs stated.

Issei nodded.

The Devil grinned. "Very well. I think that could also be a good way to teach Rias some manners since a certain pair of old coots failed miserably at being her parents due to how spoiled she is. I will also make sure Sona Sitri knows that you're the one who made this happen."

"Tch!" Zeoticus turned his face away. He stood up with his wife. "Let's go. I don't want to stay here only for my son to insult us." They teleported away, leaving Sirzechs with Grayfia, Serafall, and Issei.

"... Hmph. What would be the second favor you desire?"

Issei thought about it for a minute. "... I want Mira from Riser Phenex's peerage freed from him and placed under my tutelage."

Sirzechs nodded. "I'll make it happen, but why her? There could be more powerful Devils you could have as servants." 

Issei smirked. "It's simple. I'm building a harem, and I think she's cute, so maybe she will be part of it someday if I can get her to fall in love with me. Plus, it will be my way of getting back at Riser again. First, I take away his little sister, and he's probably emotionally recovered from that by now, but then I remind him of who he lost to again by taking away another piece."

Sirzechs laughed wholeheartedly at that. "I see. You really are an amusing one."

The Sekiryuutei got up to leave before he remembered a question he wanted to ask. "Oh, I forgot to ask you, but how do you free Devils from a peerage?"

He received an amused look. "Issei, I'm the Devil King. There aren't many things I can't do to those in my society."

Issei nodded and teleported away. 

"... Well, that was certainly interesting," Said Grayfia, who was silent the whole way. Her feelings towards the Sekiryuutei's actions are somewhat favorable, despite emotionally hurting Rias a bit, but judging from what Sirzechs told her, Rias deserved every bit of it. 

**The Next Day**

**October 7th, Wednesday, 2020**

**Kuoh, Japan**

"I'm Mira, a Devil and formerly a servant of Riser Phenex. Nice to meet you."

As the girls were about to leave for school, their house's newest resident introduced herself. 

"Mira!" Ravel rushed forward to hug the girl, who was already wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform. 

Issei blinked. "You're attending school with us? Not that I mind."

Mira nodded. "Indeed I am. Thank you for taking care of Ravel. She seems happy." She squirmed shyly. "I-Issei-sama, I-"

He raised a hand. "Just Issei is fine."

"... Issei... Why did you want me as your servant? Not that I mind. I... I'm a big fan of yours." She blushed profusely.

Issei chuckled. "Because you're really cute."

Everyone looked at him. "EHHHHHH?!"

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cute?!" Mira stammered. "Hey! Wait up! Explain yourself! What did you mean when you said I'm cute, you pervert?!"

They were already making their way to school. 

. . . . . . . 

Of the 45, now 46 students in Issei's class, 12 of them live with him not including the teacher, Rossweisse, as well as Tsubasa and Akeno who attend different classes as they are 2nd years. The return to school from training was, as always, chaotic. 

27 of the remaining 34 students crowded around someone early in the morning save for Issei and his harem girls in his class, who were all in their seats. 

The boys set up a perimeter around Issei.

"Yo Issei!" Motohama started. "I heard you guys went to Asgard! Did you see any hot Norse mythology babes?"

Issei sighed but he smirked. "No, but I did get laid."

Matsuda slammed his fists down on Issei's desk. "What?! You liar!"

This earned a scoff. "Me, a liar? Bitch, please. I already had sex with three of the girls in my harem, one of which I got pregnant."

"Who?!" The perverted duo shouted. 

"Raynare." Their jaws dropped. "You know what the best part is? She begged me to knock her up. Of course, I would never force myself on a girl, but I was the gentlest with her compared to the other two in Arisu and Akeno. After all, she's the girl I love the most, and now I'm going to be the father to her child. I could not be any happier!"

"This can't be true!" They cried.

"It is," Vali interrupted. "You can ask me and all nine girls in Issei's harem. I personally confirm it to be true because the morning after he and Raynare went at it, Arisu was mad since she walked in on them when he finished having sex, cuddled up naked together."

Motohama pushed his glassses up to the bridge of his nose. "Then how are you going to provide for the baby? It's not like you have the money."

Issei smirked. "You're right, I don't. However, I am a Dragon, and an extremely powerful one at that. I have learned enough magical techniques to the point where I can literally create food, water, and shelter. My house, for example, is one I built by myself using Earth magic since I moved out of my parents house. No one on this planet would dare fuck with me, not even the police. That's why I don't have to pay any bills or mortgage for my mansion."

The two perverts walked off hunched over, feeling depressed and jealous which made Vali smirk. 

Issei shrugged at them. "Don't blame me just because my girlfriends are drop-dead gorgeous and that I'm a chick magnet. Hard work betrays none, but dreams betray many _(70)_."

Some of the guys either told Issei how jealous of him they are or reluctantly congratulated him. 

Meanwhile, the girls surrounded Raynare, asking her somewhat similar questions while Issei eavesdropped on their conversation, wanting to hear their reaction to the news.

"Did you guys learn magic?" A girl asked.

Raynare nodded. "Yes, but magic isn't anything that special if you aren't happy. The happiest and most magical thing that happened is Issei and I lost our virginity together."

Their eyes widened in surprise.

"What?!" 

"No way!"

"Issei will never look at me." A girl buried her face in her hands.

Raynare smirked. "Yes way. You know what the best part is? Not only was I his first and not only am I the girl he loves the most, but I am also the only girl he got pregnant."

"EHHHHHH?!"

"How long are you pregnant?"

"2 months. We are only half-way through our training, so when we get back, it should be 4 months."

"What do you think it's going to be?"

"A boy, of course." Raynare grinned. _'That's right, little girls. Issei belongs to me,'_ She thought.

Aika smirked. "How good is Hyoudou in bed? Was he gentle or rough? We heard he's related to two Dragon Gods which must be why his dick is so big."

Raynare blushed a little. "That might be why his penis is so big, even when he's not erect, but it all has to do with genetics." The other girls blushed at this. "He is amazing in bed. We've only done it once for now, but he was so gentle and sweet. I asked him to have a baby with me because, as you already know, we're at war with the Khaos Brigade, and after having a chat with one of our trainers, I decided that I wanted no regrets and that I cannot wait to have a family with Issei in case either of us dies."

"Awwwwwww! Kawaii!" The girls exclaimed. 

Two of the jealous girls couldn't take it and tried to insult Raynare. 

"You slut!"

"Dirty hoe!"

Suddenly, those two girls found it hard to breath. All the magically-sensitive followed the source of the hot aura to see Issei. His hair covered his eyes. 

"Allow me to use the two of you as examples. There is the difference between a female and a slut. Raynare isn't a slut, you are. If you or anyone else ever insults any of my girls again, you will disappear. If any of you go after my Queen Raynare, you will die a most painful death. What my harem and I do in bed and the decisions we make are none of your concern. Got it?!"

The two gulped and nodded in fear and went to their seats, their skin sweating from the rise in temperature while everyone else was fine. 

He released his aura right as Rossweisse walked in, and class started.

"Alright everyone. We have a new student. You may come in."

Mira came in and introduced herself with a bright smile. "Hello. My name is Mira, servant of Issei Hyoudou. I also live with him, so no, I will not be your girlfriend, boys. Nice to meet you."

...

"EHHHHHHH?!" 

"DAMN YOU, HYOUDOU!" All the guys shouted.

"What does this mean, Hyoudou?!" Motohama shouted. "Are the two of you dating?!"

He looked at him with an unreadable expression. "... Not yet."

'FUUUUUUUUU-" Matsuda screamed.

"Matsuda! Motohama! Detention! Go to the Principal's office!" Rossweisse pointed at the door.

Every girl, even Raynare and Aika, clapped as the two perverts made their way to the punishment room. All except Mira, who simply confused having never met the two freaks.

Issei cleared his throat. "Anyway, when Mira said she is my servant, she only means in name. This is because there was a Devil in the Underworld whose peerage she was in, a Devil I didn't like, so... I guess you could say I adopted her..."

His Human classmates shouted, "What is she, a stray cat?!"

. . . . . . . 

**Lunchtime**

"Issei darling!" Raynare rushed over to him, two bentos in hand. "I made lunch for you. Do you want to eat together?"

He smiled. "Of course I do, love."

Opening the container, Raynare used her left hand to eat her onigiri while using the chop sticks in her right hand to hand-feed Issei, who blushed as she smiled sweetly at him. 

"Say 'aaaaaah' for me."

"Ahhhhh..."

 _'BASTARD!'_ All the guys thought as they glared daggers at the Harem King. 

_'I wish I was her,'_ The girls thought.

After they finished lunch, Issei said, "I am going to go visit the Student Council."

Raynare nodded. "I'll go with you."

Right as they were about to stand up, the door slammed open. 

"Issei!" 

Issei scowled and returned the greeting with animosity. "Rias." 

As Issei and Raynare teleported away, Murayama pulled out a sword. Not just any Kendo weapon like most are used to seeing, but her real combat blade. "Gremory, what business does a back-stabbing whore like you want with Issei?!"

The other girls, except those who know Rias for who she really is, were alarmed to see this hostility coming from the Kendo Club Captain.

The redhead narrowed her eyes. "That is none of your business."

Arisu stood up, a ball of fire in her hand. "Yes, it is our business when you need something from our boyfriend and King, you cow."

Rias' eye twitched, but not wanting to ruin her reputation through a show of violence, she opted to close the door and leave. 

"What was that all about?" Katase asked.

Murayama put her sword away and began telling everyone what Rias did to Issei. Needless to say, no one outside of Rias' peerage would ever trust Rias again. The truth spread like wildfire, and Rias couldn't stop it by altering anyone's memories since she knew that doing so would make Issei very angry. 

The girls shared their thoughts on the matter. 

"My god..." Katase held her hand up to her mouth. 

"Poor Issei."

"I can't believe we actually idolized that bitch."

"Kiba, too! He's not blameless either. He and Koneko stood by and allowed it!"

"He's no longer the First Prince of Kuoh! Issei is! Vali second!"

"I agree!"

A huge shift in power has ocurred. 

. . . . . . .

**The Student Council Club Room**

The door flew open. 

"Yo!" Issei announced his presence. 

Saji charged at him with a punch. "Hyoudou, bastard!"

Issei looked at Raynare out of the corner of his eye, who nodded. _'Let me handle this one.'_

He caught the punch with his eyes closed. "Really? You're so beneath me that you're barely worth anything other than something to toy around with, but other than that, why bother with you?"

Gen grimaced, but then his expression changed from a thoughtful look to an evil smile. "Well then Hyoudou, if you're so powerful and think me so beneath you, then how would you like this?! **ABSORPTION LINE**!"

Sona stood up. "Genishirou, don't you idiot!"

A blue beam of magic shot from the black wrist-piece on his left hand, which Issei caught with his left hand. 

**("Partner, I just realized this boy is the wielder of Vritra, one of the Six Dragon Kings. If it took me this long to figure it out, he is a garbage host.")**

A new voice emerged. **|"Indeed he is. Hello Ddraig and host of Ddraig, Issei Hyoudou. I am Vritra the Darkness Dragon King, also known as the Prison Dragon or the Enveloper. I must say that Genishirou Saji is an exceptional host. By exceptional, I mean exceptionally weak, that is. Right now, he is trying to steal your power, but you are able to resist which is proof enough that you are very powerful simply in your base form. Issei Hyoudou, I would like for you to be my host. To join you, all I, as well as any other Dragon needs, is the permission of the first Dragon attached to the host as well as the host himself. You would also need to be strong enough to do so."|**

Saji gasped. "You can't be serious, Vritra!"

**|"I am. You're a weak, annoying, impulsive, and stupid person no one wants to put up with. As a matter of fact, there isn't a single good thing about you."|**

"Why you little traitor!" Saji glared at Issei through his eyebrows, trying to put everything he can into his power, making Issei smirk. 

Ddraig cackled. **("HAHAHAHAHA! Very well. You have my blessing, Vritra.")**

Issei was ecstatic, a shit-eating grin on his face. "I would love to have you, Prison Dragon!"

**|"Good to hear. My failure of a host, you were the reason why I could never be fully awakened."|**

Saji's power started to decrease as he screamed, "Why, Vritra?! Whyyyyyyyyy?!" 

**|"Because I am merely doing what needs to be done for my own survival and entertainment. I have the chance to join the host of one of the two Heavenly Dragons, whom you have always looked down upon, insulted, and tried to assault or make him feel bad just because many females flock to him, something he can't help when it's in the nature of most Dragons to have many multiple concubines. You are a disgrace who has tainted my glorious legacy, someone I will forget very soon. Also, the power you tried to absorb from Issei Hyoudou is simply too much for you to bare, meaning you will now die due to your own arrogance, which was your downfall. Farewell."|**

The Absorption Line disappeared as did the black wrist-piece, now invisibly attached to Issei's right wrist, which he noticed and smirked. 

The former host of Vritra collapsed as his life force left him. Saji Genishirou was dead due to the tiny amount power he tried to steal from Issei that rejected him, and no one cared. His corpse turned to ash that disintegrated until not even dust remained. 

"Ah, hell." Sona muttered as she reached down to pick up the four Pawns in the chest of the corpse. 

Momo scoffed. "Serves you right, Gen. No one hurts our Issei."

Tsubasa giggled. "You got that right!"

Issei smirked. "Hey Vritra, what kind of powers do I have? And how do I awaken you?"

**|"You just did. My soul was already broken into different fragments before, but now because I have a strong host, my soul has been fully repaired."|**

_'Dragon King Vritra has chosen you as his host, and you have accepted!_

_Vritra has been awakened!_

_**Dread Maker**. This is the sacred gear that houses awakened Vritra and all of his abilities._

_Emo Dragon (Level 1). This is the Balance Breaker form of Dread Maker which allows you to utilize all abilities of awakened Vritra at once. It is named this because of its jet-black appearance. It strengthens the user's abilities. Allows the user to create tentacles that absorb the aura of the user's target until they turn to ash. Can be used to counter Holy Fire. This form's Absorption Lines can be used to strengthen the power of your allies._

_New sacred gear Dread Maker abilities unlocked:_

_Absorption Line (Level 5). This ability allows you to steal another person's power, transfer power, overload objects, and transfer other Dread Maker abilities along its lines. Absorption of life energy and subsequent conversion into mana is possible. Life energy can also be transferred, and because of that, this ability has a dark past in which users have tried to create artificial Humans, or Homunculi as some call them. Consumes 50 mana._ _  
_

_Shadow Army (Level 1). This ability can be used to create an army of Dragons made from Shadows. Very useful for stealth or sadistic torture. Consumes 10 mana per 50 Dragons._

_Shadow Prison (Level 1). This ability seals its victims in another dimension where they're kept alive for as long as the user wants and can even be kept immortal to the point where they regenerate any wounds. Prisoners can die however you want them to. They can eat but never satiate their hunger or lust, and because of that, it is like a version of hell in which there are absolutely no consequences for ones actions, no matter how evil. The only God or Devil here is you.' Consumes 25 mana per prison cell created.'_

Issei gulped at that last one. Who would he use that on, he wondered. He continued reading. _  
_

 _'_ _Black Blaze Fire (Level 1). This flame isn't as hot the Dragons ranked above Dragon King, but it is very fearsome and is the best of all Dragon Kings. It can curse its victims should they be killed by it, meaning those who meet their demise by these flames will be unable to move on to the afterlife and will feel the pain of their death_ _for all of eternity. It can also be used as a fire barrier. Consumes 20 mana._

 _Encroach (Level 1). This passive ability allows the user to become a shadow that is almost invisible. All movement is completely silent. Excellent for stealth. Consumes 1 mana_ _for 24 hours of use. Cooldown of 2 hours.'_ _  
_

_Delete Field (Level 1). This ability is like a cheat code since it suppresses the abilities of a person or item within a certain range, depending on how powerful the user is. Certain people may be able to bypass this ability if they're powerful enough. Consumes 2 mana.'_

Issei closed his eyes. "I see." He opened his eyes. "Vritra."

**|"Hm?"|**

"How many of these powers was Saji able to use?"

**|"He was only able to partially use Absorption Line. Pretty pathetic, am I right? I have been his host since he was born. It was foolish of me to choose him."|**

Raynare sighed as she ran her fingers through Issei's hair. "You may be extremely powerful, but we need to continue training hard."

He took her hand and kissed it to which her face turned a little pink. "Of course, my Queen."

The Student Council blushed at seeing their affection. _'Wow, must feel good to be in love, huh.'_

**|'Why do I sense the Ouroboros inside you, Issei?'|**

**('Partner is the distant grandson of Tannin. Tiamat and Ophis are his distant Aunts while Great Red is his distant Uncle. Ophis gave him a very small portion of his power.')**

**|'... That's amazing. I knew I was right to choose you!'|**

_'Thanks, Vritra. It really means a lot to me.'_

Tsubaki huffed. "Hmph. You truly are one of a kind, Issei. Sona has chosen the right man to be her husband." She nodded while putting a hand on her chin. "I approve."

Sona ran over to Tsubaki and clamped a hand over the Queen's mouth, glaring at her with a blush. "Shut up!"

Before Issei could respond, the door flew open. 

"Issei!" Rias shouted. "I finally found you, my Issei."

Issei grit his teeth as he glared at her while Raynare clung to his arm, giving the Gremory heiress an impassive, judging stare. " _Your_ Issei?! Since when was I ever yours?! There is not a single part of me that belongs to you!" 

He turned to his right and looked at Sona. _'I want revenge on you, Rias! If there is any part of me that belongs to a Devil, then...'_

"Stay right here, love." He told Raynare, who nodded. 

A devious grin found its way onto his face as he telepathically told Sona, _'I'm sorry.'_

The Sitri heiress looked at him with confusion. _'For what?'_

_'This.'_

Issei walked up to the Student Council President, grabbed her shoulders which made her blush, and kissed her right on the lips. 

"Oooooh!" Momo put a hand to her lips and softly exclaimed in surprise. 

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what do you t-t-t-think you're doing to my Issei, Sona?!?!?!?!" Rias screamed. 

Sona was in shock. Her crush was kissing her! After a few seconds, she registered what happened and found it within herself to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around her. _'I'm sorry Rias, but I'm not sorry. You can fuck off for all I care, you annoying bitch. Oh, Issei...'_ She moaned as their tongues loudly exchanged saliva, their lips smacking. 

Issei looked at Rias out of the corner of his eyes in satisfaction. 

Rias frowned, tears in her eyes. "W-What's your problem?" She pointed at Raynare. "And you! You bitch! You're the reason Issei left me!"

Raynare smiled at Issei, who was fuming at his Queen being insulted. _'Let me handle this, darling.'_ Turning to Rias, she glared at the Devil and let her aura explode around her. "Are you picking a fight?"

"N-No."

Raynare smirked as she put the aura away. "Hmph. I wouldn't want to fight me neither _(71)_."

Rias sadly shut the door and walked away.

"I-Issei..." Sona squeaked. 

"I love you, Sona."

Her heart skipped. 

"I love you, too."

**To Be Continued**

References:

_(70) Oregairu quote by 8man_

_(71) Spider-Man_

**_Issei's Harem From Peerage (same as peerage members, most to least powerful):_ **

**_Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)_ **

**_Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)_ _  
_**

**_Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)_ **

**_Akeno Himejima (Knight)_ **

**_Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)_ **

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

**_Ravel Phenex (Bishop)_ **

**_Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Non-Peerage Harem Girls:**

**Sona Sitri**

**Mira**

_Changes to the Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_

_Characters ranking up:_ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou up two, and_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer up one._

_Characters moving down: None_

_Characters no longer ranked in the Top 25: Kokabiel (dead in Chapter 11),_ _Vritra (awakened and joined his new host Issei Hyoudou in Chapter 24),_

_Characters Joining The Top 25: None_

_Characters I forgot to add: None_

_New additions as new characters are introduced in the story: None_

_1\. Doom Slayer,_ _Bahamut, Maveth_

 _2._ _Great Red_

 _3._ _Ophis/Lilith_

_4\. Asherah (Midnight-verse), Shiva, Gaia, Kratos_

_5\. Satan Lucifer_

_6\. Trihexa 666, Vishnu (Mightverse), Uranus_

_7\. Thanos, The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Astaroth_

_8._ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Zeus, Yamata no Orochi,_ _Arisu Yamauchi,_

_9\. Hades, Thor, Tannin, Odin, Jupiter, Mars_

_10\. Susanoo, Amaterasu,_ _Tsukuyomi, Poseidon, Pluto, Atlas,_ _Loki, Izanagi, Izanami_

 _11._ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer,_ _Tiamat, Hermes, Hera, Brahma,_

 _12._ _Hephaestus,_

 _13._ _Sun Wukong_

 _14._ _Midgardsormr, Crom Crauch_

 _15._ _Ares, Gabriel_

 _16._ _Fafnir, Baldur, Freya, Athena, Apollo, Artemis_

 _17._ _Raynare Hyoudou,_ _Yu-Long, Aphrodite, Cao Cao, Eris_

 _18\. Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka,_ _Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory,_ _Apophis, Niðhöggr_

 _19\. Akame,_ _Akeno Himejima,_ _Dulio Gesualdo,_ _Sirzechs Gremory_

 _20._ _Kuroka Toujou,_ _Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Yasaka_

 _21._ _Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai,_ _Rossweisse, Irina Shidou,_ _Ravel Phenex,_ _Natsuki Murayama,_ _Indra_

 _22\. Serafall Leviathan,_ _Raphael, Penemue,_ _John-117 Master Chief_

 _23._ _Ajuka Beelzebub, Arbiter_

 _24\. Uriel, Falbium Asmodeus,_ _Tsubasa Yura_

 _25\. Ladon, Atreus,_ _Lint Sellzen_

_Most to least powerful factions and pantheons on this list (Characters will be removed if they become too weak or die):_

_Team Holy Trinity: Doom Slayer, Master Chief, and The Arbiter_

_Primordial Deities: Maveth, Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Asherah (Midnight-verse), and Gaia. I know there are more Primordials, but I won't be adding too many._

_Dragons: Bahamut,_ _Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Tannin, Arisu Yamauchi, Tiamat, Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Midgardsormr,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Fafnir, Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long_

 _Demons (DOOM-verse): Satan Lucifer, The Icon of Sin,_ _The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, and Astaroth_

_Hindu Gods: Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, and Indra_

_Norse Gods: Kratos (originally Greek, but let's pretend he isn't in this universe), Thor,_ _Odin, Loki, Baldur, Freya, and_ _Atreus_

 _Greek Gods: Zeus, Hades, Uranus, Poseidon, Pluto, Hermes, Hera,_ _Hephaestus,_ _Ares,_ _Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Eris_

 **_Issei Hyoudou's peerage: Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King), Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces), Raynare Hyoudou (Main Girl, Queen), Akeno Himejima (Knight), Kuroka Toujou (Bishop), Irina Shidou (Rook), Rossweisse (Rook), Ravel Phenex (Bishop), Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns),_ ** **_Tsubasa Yura (Knight)_ ** _  
_

_Titans: Kronos and Atlas_

_Roman Gods: Jupiter and Mars_

_Shinto Gods: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, and Izanami_

_Evil Dragons: Trihexa 666, Yamata no Orochi, Crom Crauch, Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka, Apophis,_ _Niðhöggr, Ladon_

 _Angels:_ _Asherah (Midnight-verse),_ _Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel_ _  
_

_Akame ga Kill-verse: Akame_

_Devils: Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus_ _  
_

_Fallen Angels: Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Penemue_

_Halo-verse: John-117 Master Chief and The Arbiter_

_Youkai: Yasaka_

_Old Satans: Rizevim Livan Lucifer_

_Chivalry of a Failed Knight-verse: Ikki Kurogane and Stella Vermillion_


	27. Training Part 12 of 14 - Deafening

**I'm actually going to introduce the 2nd OC, who WILL be in Issei's harem, let's just say a lot sooner than Chapter 77 which is what I had originally planned. The Devil Is A Part Timer cast won't come into play until Chapter 35. Whatever Chapter I said I would introduce them in before was just an estimation, but now I have all the arcs planned out. It's just a matter of figuring out the exact details.**

**Underworld**

Sirzechs sighed after Issei left. He was glad the kid didn't see the bags under his eyes. Unfortunately for him, Serafall did, and she was not pleased with him pretending everything is alright. 

The Leviathan gave him a hard stare. "Alright, what's up Sirzechs?"

He looked at her, feigning confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Something is clearly bugging you. I can't tell if you're depressed or something due to that deep sigh, but I see how tired you seem."

Grayfia directed her attention between them as they spoke. "Looks like the cat is out of the bag?" 

"Gray-chan? Do you know what's going on?"

She nodded. "You see, my idiotic husband here thought it would be best to hide the fact that, for a little over two weeks now, even before the incident at Rias' school, he's been having terrible nightmares, visions to be exact."

Serafall stood up to talk face-to-face to both of them. "What kind of visions? And what does the Kuoh incident have to do with any of this?"

"... You remember how that machine, VEGA, and Gabriel said that her brother might be back? The attack on Kuoh was done by him. We already have enough evidence to say so: the pentagram drawn right before the Kuoh incident, for example. There's also those Demons that emerged from the portal, and although they look extremely different from the very few we have seen in our lives, there is no doubt that they're the same and have only evolved. He's been giving premonitions to Sirzechs of something, a terrible future in which most of us die for some reason."

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes. "Yes. In the dreams, I saw the other three Satans murdered brutally. It got worse and worse to the point where I saw my parents die right before my eyes as well as Rias and Grayfia, all murdered by Him. But... What scares me the most is that I have a funny feeling that I am somehow indirectly responsible for their deaths."

Serafall crossed her arms. "Did He say anything? Anything at all that can give us clues as to why he would torture you like this?"

He shook his head while sighing. "No. However, there is one thing he said that I cannot remember. All I remember is him saying that those visions are exactly what will happen if I don't follow his instructions, like he wants me to do his bidding or something."

"What exactly did he say?"

Sirzechs shuddered. "He said that he has specific instructions for me to follow. I just can't for the life of me remember what he said next."

The Leviathan was thoroughly alarmed. 

**Issei's Dragons:**

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**|'Vritra** **speaking telepathically'|** **  
**

**|"Vritra talking out loud"|**

**Other Dragons:**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 25: Training Part 12 of 14 - Deafening**

**Days 61-88 Training Days**

**Asgard**

Great Red and Ophis had already teleported the group's stuff back to their rooms in the royal castle and picked them up. 

Before leaving, the DOOM Slayer dropped a crate that VEGA made containing a thousand vials of Phenex Tears each into their pocket dimensions. Arisu had them placed in a seperate pocket dimension from the one containing her cats. 

"Today," Great Red spoke, "both Ophis and I will be training you. Physically speaking, you will have it easier, but we're still going to require you to combine your physical capabilities with your magical ones as we will be training your magic." 

Ophis looked at Issei blankly. "... I, sense Vritra."

**|"Hello Ophis and Great Red. It's Vritra. I have chosen Issei as my new host."|**

"... Why?"

**|"My previous host was far too weak to be of any use to me."|**

"... I see. Now Issei and Vali, I want you two to activate your Diabolos forms."

Vali and Issei nodded. 

**"DIABOLOS DRAGON LUCIFER!"**

**"DIABOLOS DRAGON GOD!"**

All of Issei's usual green gems on the Boosted Gear turned red instead of their usual color. 

Great Red smirked. "While you both were asleep in the Dimensional Gap, I put small bits of my power in you as well, turning Issei's gems red in this form only. It's still green in your other forms. You both should now be able to transform your wings so that they can release powerful magical attacks and auras automatically."

Vali's eight wings. turned a bright pearlescent blue. 

Issei's ten wings turned fiery red. 

Suddenly, both of their wings released a massive energy burst that kicked up some dust, making the other nine girls dig their feet to stay upright. 

"What just happened?!" Mira screamed from the stands, shielding her eyes to protect herself from debris. 

Great Red cackled. "Everything is alright. Their wings gathered all the mana, gas, wind, and light in the air before releasing them into a repulsive wave, and that wasn't even the most powerful blast that could happen considering they weren't flaring all of their auras. The two of them just need to get the hang of this form to focus this power on specific targets, that being Ophis and I. You are able to use your Longinus Smasher in this form as it has been upgraded from its Juggernaut Drive version, but it is not enough because you have not mastered control over it; its power is almost too much for you as you are now. We will do something to fix that." 

The Apocalypse Dragon teleported them to a much more wide open area than the soccer stadium, a massive flat landscape of nothing but small blades of grass, and transformed into his Dragon form with Ophis standing next to him, both at a distance of a kilometer from the trainees.

"Now, I am going to be standing in one spot at the far end of this arena in my Dragon form, and I will be attacking you with my version of the Longinus Smasher while Ophis will put small bits of her power into my attack. Issei, it is your job to use Vritra's Absorption Lines on my attacks to give power to yourself and your teammates. This will permanently increase all of your magical capabilities and mana capacity as it will be the same thing as these girls receiving my and Ophis' power on a much smaller scale than what Ophis put Issei and Vali through, and you will be able to keep it. Issei, while you are absorbing it, keep boosting enough until you feel like you are either at your limit or you can shoot it back to me using Longinus Smasher to break through a barrier that Ophis will set up when you do. Same goes for you, Vali, as you will be dividing and also using your Longinus Smasher. Make sure that both of you are using Ophis' power that she gave you to strengthen your magic as well as Senjutsu and Holy Lightning all at once. In order to pass our training, you must all lay one direct hit on me and Ophis within the next 27 days. I'll give you a minute to strategize starting now."

Issei nodded and turned to the other ten. "Here's what we are going to do. Tsubasa, Ravel and Murayama will create and enforce their strongest magic barrier and ice dome behind us so that we do not go flying. I think Great Red is probably going to either shoot over us or hit the ground in front of us. Akeno, Kuroka, Irina, Rossweisse, Arisu, Vali, Raynare, and I will charge up our strongest Senjutsu and Holy Lightning attacks and will wait for the right moment to unleash when I say so. Ravel, you have been learning Holy Fire, right? Do you think you will be able to charge it up while enforcing the barrier?"

Ravel nodded. "Yes. Doing two different magical techniques at the same time is an easy feat."

He nodded and turned to Great Red as his teammates set up their battle formation. "We are ready."

"Heh. Good. **Apocalyptic Trumpet**!" Great Red roared as he opened his mouth which fired out a large beam while Ophis transferred small amounts of her power into the beam. 

**|"ABSORPTION LINE!"|**

The blue line of magic latched onto the outside edge of the continuous beam firing at the group. Issei immediately felt his mana capacity and magic power sky rocket. The line split into ten smaller ones that touched his teammates, who all subsequently experienced the same feeling. 

The barrier and ice wall were cracking and about to break until the Absorption Line transferred power to Tsubasa, Ravel, and Murayama. Seeing the barrier now holding steady, Ravel began charging up her Holy Fire as Issei and Vali boosted and divided. 

The individual power all eleven of them are capable of flowed through them, almost overwhelming them. Issei suddenly gained the ability to use Holy Fire as well as all of Kuroka's Senjutsu techniques. The others gasped as the Ouroboros entered their bodies, not feeling any pain at all unlike the two Heavenly Dragons. 

After several minutes, Issei shouted, "Fire now! **REFLECT**!"

The attack, also combined with Senjutsu and strengthened by Ddraig, Vritra, Albion, Great Red, and the other ten trainees, combined into one beam and blazed to the two Dragon Gods. At the last second, Ophis erected a barrier, and the attack collided with it, an earsplitting boom echoing for dozens of miles due to the resulting explosion. Humans would lose their hearing at such volumes, but supernatural creatures would not even be damaged by the sound. A large cloud of smoke covered their target. 

Arisu blinked. "Did we get 'em?"

_Whoosh!_

The sound of a pair of wings flapping could be heard as the smoke was blown away by the wings to reveal Great Red and Ophis unfazed. 

"What kind of spell was that, Issei?"

"Reflect? It allows me to send any magical attack coming my way back in the exact direction it came from but combined with any magic I wish to use. I was considering calling it Longinus Apocalyptic Black Blaze Holy Fire Lightning Ulysses Trumpet Smasher, but..."

Great Red cackled as he and Ophis teleported to them in their Human forms. "I'll give you all a few minutes to recover before you do it again."

"... Uncle Red?"

"Yeah?"

"Are there any beings in the universe you fear?"

He nodded. "Only one, that being my best friend Bahamut. Not even you, your peerage, Vali, Ophis, all the gods, and I combined could lay a scratch on him in a spar, much less a fight to the death."

Vali grinned and chuckled amusedly. "Haha! Now that only makes me want to fight him even more."

"Battle maniac," Irina deadpanned. 

Issei tilted his head. "Not even if I boosted enough times and Vali divided enough times?"

Ophis nodded. "... If that happened, we would be close to beating him, but it still wouldn't be enough."

. . . . . . .

Time went on. It wasn't until the final day that the group was able to break through Ophis' barrier and hit the two Dragons, which was barely enough to scratch them, but they were happy to see the tremendous growth among the trainees. 

One thing happened though. Everywhere in the universe, powerful magically-sensitive beings of all sorts felt the exponential explosive increase in their power, particularly the Sekiryuutei, and some of the Khaos Brigade were now very concerned. The less concerned ones such as Baldur, Atlas, and Uranus didn't feel it, but Satan and his Generals, Thanos, Shiva, Odin, Thor, Freya, Loki, Gabriel, Raphael, Dulio, Grayfia, Sirzechs, Serafall, and Azazel all did. 

**The Grigori**

Azazel was doing research in his lab when he felt the power. He stood up abruptly. "Wow! I didn't know you had it in you, Issei. You have just become even more curious to me." He scratched his beard. 

**Mount Kailash**

Shiva was sitting on the summit of the mountain and meditating when the burst of energy made its presence known. His eyes shot open, and a very small smirk made its way onto his face. 

"Hoh? Interesting."

**The Underworld**

Sirzechs was about to reply to Serafall when it hit them. Their legs shook as they struggled to stand. 

"What was that?!" Serafall shouted. "Is my So-tan in danger?!"

Sirzechs smirked while holding his head, feeling dizzy. "Ease up on the sis-con tendencies, Sera. Sona is fine."

"Like you're one to talk!"

"Was one to talk. Was." He corrected.

Grayfia's eyes widened a bit. "No need to panic. It seems the Sekiryuutei has become far more powerful than we could possibly imagine."

Serafall's legs gave out under her as she fell onto her knees, looking up at Grayfia in shock. "I-Issei did?! That... That's unbelievable, and yet..."

**Takamagahara**

"Mhhh... So delicious!" Amaterasu lightly squealed as she ate a chocolate muffin. 

Izanagi sighed at his daughter's behavior. "Ama, if you keep eating so many sweets, you'll get fat."

"Nonsense," Tsukuyomi scoffed, waving his hand. "All that weight is going to go straight to her chest."

"How rude!" Amaterasu exclaimed incredulously, chocolate smeared on her lips, pouting cutely, making the other two Shinto Kami sigh at her childish behavior. 

Tsukuyomi was taking a sip of water right as the explosion of power reverberated throughout their beings, making him choke and cough. 

Izanagi was about to light up a dube. The unlit cigarette fell from his mouth as his body quivered in fear. "W-What the hell?!"

Amaterasu moaned as she became wet in certain areas, but her father and little brother ignored her. 

**Sixth Heaven**

Gabriel gasped while she was in the middle of a meeting with the other Great Seraphs. She clutched her chest. 

"Sis, what is it?! What's wrong?!" Michael was concerned.

"Oh dear... It seems my future son-in-law doesn't stop training... Ahhhhh!" She moaned, rubbing her thighs together, her wings flickering between black and white. 

Raphael shook her shoulders. "Gabby, get a hold of yourself! You're about to fall due to your impure thoughts!"

Dulio smiled nervously. "Heaven's System, play Sweet Home Alabama." The music started blaring throughout all of Sixth Heaven. 

Raphael glared at him. "Now is not the time to be making jokes!"

The newest Seraph held up his hands. "Sorry, I was just trying to ease the tension... Sexual tension, that is."

Michael didn't feel it, simply remaining confused.

**Asgard**

The wine in Odin's glass shook like ocean tidal waves. 

He chuckled. "So it seems the Sekiryuutei and his friends are finally about to reach their potential, after all."

Thor nodded. "Indeed."

Freya held a hand up to her chest. "Oh my. I knew he would be powerful, but this? We're lucky he's on _our_ side."

Odin suddenly began coughing. "C-Crap! This aura isn't good for my physical health!" 

"Father?!" 

"I..." Odin wheezed. "I think I'm having a heart attack. Gah!" He placed the cup of wine down on the night stand next to him before he fell off the bed. 

"Father! FATHER!"

"Dear, stay with us!"

"Somebody get a doctor!"

The son and the mother carried the Norse leader out of the room. Odin fell unconscious, and Freya and Thor were too worried to notice Loki and Baldur slipping out of the shadows.

Loki looked at the younger adopted brother. "Now is our chance. Follow me."

They both hastily moved the beds out of the way, opened the door to the vault, and saw what was inside. There, at the end of a long hallway that contains many assortments of valuable items, and encased in a glass cube surrounded by a barrier, sat the Eye of Agamotto. 

"There it is!" Loki whisper-shouted.

The two gods exchanged smiles with each other as they rushed over to it, destroyed the magical barrier, threw the glass covering away, and grabbed the item. 

"This is it?" Baldur asked, wanting to be sure.

"This is it, brother."

"Heh. Good. At least we're finally done with this mission."

"Agreed. Now let's leave before anyone catches us."

They teleported away. 

**Titan**

Thanos frowned. "Did you feel that?"

Satan stood up and began pacing around. 

"Yes, I did."

A random male Fallen Angel shouted to another. "See this look?! It's terror."

"Fallen Angel, did I give you permission to bitch?!" Satan growled. _(72)_

A magic circle appeared, and from it emerged Loki and Baldur. 

Thanos was happy to see these two since he thought they failed, and now he can finally take out his frustration of their failure and his oversight of the Sekiryuutei's potential on them. He had all sorts of terrible methods of torture planned for them, wanting to break them. That was until he saw them kneel and hold out something for him, surprising him. 

"All mighty Thanos," Loki stated. "We present to you... the Eye of Agamotto."

The Mad Titan grabbed it and held it in his palm, examining it. _'Huh. And here I thought they failed.'_ He looked at the two. "What took you so long?"

"The vault was well-guarded, but the All Father seems to have suffered a heart attack. We took that to our advantage and immediately rushed in to grab it. They will know that it is gone when they see the mess we left behind, so we will be staying here with you if you don't mind."

Baldur cleared his throat. "My lord, if you don't mind me asking, you said the Eye of Agamotto contains the Mind Stone?"

Thanos smirked. "Ah yes. I shall now show it to you. Look here as you witness the true power of a Titan!"

He grabbed the lockett in both hands and proceeded to yank it into two separate piece, catching the middle part while throwing the destroyed outer layer away. Then, he pried open the golden metallic orb in the middle to reveal a glowing yellow stone which floated into the air. Grabbing it, he examined it with satisfaction as he slowly moved the stone until it snapped as if attracted to the gauntlet and placed itself onto the opposite side of the center of his palm behind the Space Stone and the other four vacant slots. 

"Two down, four to go." A sinister smile made its way onto Thanos' face. 

**To Be Continued**

**No, I am not killing Odin off.**

References:

_(72) Halo 2  
_

**_Issei's Harem From Peerage (same as peerage members, most to least powerful):_ **

**_Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)_ **

**_Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)_ _  
_**

**_Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)_ **

**_Akeno Himejima (Knight)_ **

**_Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)_ **

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

**_Ravel Phenex (Bishop)_ **

**_Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Non-Peerage Harem Girls:**

**OC yet to be introduced**

**Sona Sitri**

**Mira**

_Changes to the Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_

_Characters ranking up:_ _Thanos up one,_ _Tsubasa Yura up two,_ _Rossweisse up three, Irina Shidou up three,_ _Ravel Phenex up three,_ _Natsuki Murayama up three,_ _Arisu Yamauchi up three,_ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou up four,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer up five,_ _Akeno Himejima up seven,_ _and_ _Raynare Hyoudou up ten. I also forgot to move Dulio up two since he is now a Great Seraph._

_Characters moving down: I forgot to move Uriel down one since he is no longer a Great Seraph._

_Characters no longer ranked in the Top 25: Kokabiel (dead in Chapter 11),_ _Vritra (awakened and joined his new host Issei Hyoudou in Chapter 24)_

_Characters Joining The Top 25: None_

_Characters I forgot to add: None_

_New additions as new characters are introduced in the story: None_

_1\. Doom Slayer,_ _Bahamut, Maveth_

 _2._ _Great Red_

 _3._ _Ophis/Lilith_

 _4._ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Asherah (Midnight-verse), Shiva, Gaia, Kratos_

 _5._ _Arisu Yamauchi,_ _Satan Lucifer,_ _Thanos_

 _6._ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer,_ _Trihexa 666, Vishnu (Mightverse), Uranus_

 _7._ _Raynare Hyoudou_ _, The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Astaroth_

 _8._ _Zeus, Yamata no Orochi,_

_9\. Hades, Thor, Tannin, Odin, Jupiter, Mars_

_10\. Susanoo, Amaterasu,_ _Tsukuyomi, Poseidon, Pluto, Atlas,_ _Loki, Izanagi, Izanami_

 _11._ _Tiamat, Hermes, Hera, Brahma,_

 _12._ _Akeno Himejima,_ _Hephaestus,_

 _13._ _Sun Wukong_

 _14._ _Midgardsormr, Crom Crauch_

 _15._ _Ares, Gabriel_

 _16._ _Fafnir, Baldur, Freya, Athena, Apollo, Artemis_

 _17._ _Yu-Long,_ _Dulio Gesualdo,_ _Aphrodite, Cao Cao, Eris_

 _18\. Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka,_ _Rossweisse, Irina Shidou,_ _Ravel Phenex,_ _Natsuki Murayama,_ _Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory,_ _Apophis, Niðhöggr_

 _19\. Akame,_ _Sirzechs Gremory_

 _20._ _Kuroka Toujou,_ _Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Yasaka_

 _21._ _Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai,_ _Indra_

 _22\. Serafall Leviathan,_ _Raphael,_ _Tsubasa Yura,_ _Penemue,_ _John-117 Master Chief_

 _23._ _Ajuka Beelzebub, Arbiter_

_24\. Falbium Asmodeus_

_25\. Ladon,_ _Uriel,_ _Atreus,_ _Lint Sellzen_

_Most to least powerful factions and pantheons on this list (Characters will be removed if they become too weak or die):_

_Team Holy Trinity: Doom Slayer, Master Chief, and The Arbiter_

_Primordial Deities: Maveth, Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Asherah (Midnight-verse), and Gaia. I know there are more Primordials, but I won't be adding too many._

_Dragons: Bahamut,_ _Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Tannin, Arisu Yamauchi, Tiamat, Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Midgardsormr,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Fafnir, Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long_

 _Demons (DOOM-verse): Satan Lucifer, The Icon of Sin,_ _The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, and Astaroth_

_Hindu Gods: Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, and Indra_

_Norse Gods: Kratos (originally Greek, but let's pretend he isn't in this universe), Thor,_ _Odin, Loki, Baldur, Freya, and_ _Atreus_

 _Greek Gods: Zeus, Hades, Uranus, Poseidon, Pluto, Hermes, Hera,_ _Hephaestus,_ _Ares,_ _Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Eris_

 **_Issei Hyoudou's peerage: Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King), Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces), Raynare Hyoudou (Main Girl, Queen), Akeno Himejima (Knight), Kuroka Toujou (Bishop), Irina Shidou (Rook), Rossweisse (Rook), Ravel Phenex (Bishop), Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns),_ ** **_Tsubasa Yura (Knight)_ ** _  
_

_Titans: Kronos and Atlas_

_Roman Gods: Jupiter and Mars_

_Shinto Gods: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, and Izanami_

_Evil Dragons: Trihexa 666, Yamata no Orochi, Crom Crauch, Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka, Apophis,_ _Niðhöggr, Ladon_

 _Angels:_ _Asherah (Midnight-verse),_ _Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel_ _  
_

_Akame ga Kill-verse: Akame_

_Devils: Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus_ _  
_

_Fallen Angels: Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Penemue_

_Halo-verse: John-117 Master Chief and The Arbiter_

_Youkai: Yasaka_

_Old Satans: Rizevim Livan Lucifer_

_Chivalry of a Failed Knight-verse: Ikki Kurogane and Stella Vermillion_


	28. Training Part 13 of 14 - Autarch

**Warning: Issei x Kuroka and Issei x Murayama lemons in this chapter.**

**Underworld**

A teleportation circle appeared in the booth where Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Serafall were. From it emerged Rias and her peerage. 

"Big brother, what was that aura just now?!" 

"That was Issei experiencing an evolution in his power. There's no doubt that the shockwave has reached every corner of the universe."

"What?! Issei did that?!"

"Indeed."

Rias sighed. "I see... Nevermind about that, big brother, how could you do this to me?!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?"

She glared at him and raised her aura. "You know exactly what I mean! How could you take away my lordship over Kuoh and give it to Sona?!"

"Because Issei asked me to."

"So you're playing favorites now?!"

This time, Sirzechs glared at her and flared his aura, making her flinch, smothering her aura. "First of all, you were the one begging me to play favorites with you during the whole debacle with Riser, so don't you dare accuse me of playing favorites, you hypocrite. I refused you before hesitantly, and it all worked out in the end. This time, I will definitely refuse you again since you are clearly in the wrong here." 

She flinched at his tone. 

"Second of all, I did it because I owed two favors to him, Sona is a leader who gets things done unlike you, and maybe this will be a wake up call for you to fix your piss poor Princess attitude. I killed at least two, maybe three birds with one stone. The third bird is up to you." He sighed. "Listen Rias, if you want to be happy, get over your feelings for him."

She shouted. "Get over him?! How could I possibly get over the love I have for _my_ Issei?!"

Serafall flared her aura this time. "He isn't yours, he is Sona's as well as the other ten girls in his harem which does not include you."

Sirzechs stared at his fellow Satan. "Wait, how do you know that Sona is in a romantic relationship with him."

The Leviathan grew flustered and waved her hands around. "T-That's none of your business! Magical girl Levi commands you to forget about it!" She waved her wand around. 

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Hoooh? If you say so."

Serafall redirected her attention back to Rias. "A-Anyway, my point is that I am disillusioned with you, Rias. You and your peerage abandoned Issei long before you even introduced yourselves to him when you planned to reincarnate him by letting him die. He hates you, so get over yourself."

Rias lowered her head. "Can Koneko at least see him? She wants to talk to Kuroka and thank Issei for saving her from Kokabiel."

They looked at Koneko who nodded. "I heard big sis wasn't at fault for what she was accused of, so I want to know the truth from her. Plus, Issei-senpai deserves to know I'm grateful."

Deep down, Koneko was terrified of seeing Issei again as she wasn't sure what he would do knowing how he straight up told her how much he hates her the last time they talked. Looking back at it, he had every right to react the way he did considering they dismissed his feelings entirely, and she could only feel ashamed of the horrible words she told him that fateful day in the ORC, especially now that he saved her life. 

Sirzechs nodded. "Okay, Koneko. You may go see Issei." At seeing Rias smile, he clarified, "But only you are allowed. Rias and the rest of her peerage are not. I still need permission from Lords Odin, Thor, or Freya to allow you entrance to Asgard, which I will get to immediately. Come with me and Grayfia, Koneko. The rest of you may now go home."

"But big brother-"

"Did you not get the memo of any of what Serafall and I have been trying to tell you? You're really trying to use Koneko's need to see them as an excuse to go see Issei. Rias, you have treated him like nothing but a slave. You are no different than Riser."

"But-"

"That's enough of you. You are not coming along, and you will obey Sona's every command." Sirzechs forcefully teleported Rias and most of her peerage away except Koneko. He teleported them to Asgard. 

"Who are you?" Came the voice of Heimdall, who recognized Sirzechs but not Koneko.

**Issei's Dragons:**

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**|'Vritra** **speaking telepathically'|** **  
**

**|"Vritra talking out loud"|**

**Other Dragons:**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 26: Training Part 13 of 14 - Autarch**

**Days 89-103 Training Days**

**Asgard**

A rather solemn atmosphere hung over the 17 people present. The Allfather, Odin himself, had a heart attack. Right now, all eleven trainees were in Odin and Freya's room with the couple as well as Thor, a doctor, who was checking the King of Asgard's heartbeat as said King slept, and two people Issei's group didn't recognize.

"Well? How is he?" Asked Thor, who was pacing back and forth in concern. 

The nearly bald, bespectacled doctor removed the stethoscope from his ears and turned to face them. "He will be fine. He needs rest. However, there is something you should know."

"What is it?"

"I... I think Lord Odin may have been poisoned."

Lightning gathered in the hands of Thor. "What?!" His shout terrified the doctor. 

"W-Well, his symptoms are quite abnormal. For him to suffer a heart attack and survive just like that but fall unconscious with a high fever and a coma would indicate that he ingested something the body wasn't meant to. Had he been any weaker of a being, I sincerely believe he may have perished."

Freya looked at her son and then the other two people. "Thor... Kratos... Who could have done this?"

Issei's eyes widened. _'Kratos?! I thought he was Greek! What the hell is going on here?!'_

The God of War exchanged angry looks with the Norse God of Thunder before responding. "Hm... Perhaps... Loki... And Baldur..."

"One of my own sons would try to kill him?!"

"... I... cannot say for sure," Kratos looked away from the horrified Freya. "All I do know is that my late wife Faye told me not to trust those _b o y s_."

Atreus gave his father an exasperated look. 

"... What is it, _b o y_?"

"... Nothing."

Thor growled. "I have to agree with Kratos. I don't know about Baldur, but Loki would absolutely do something look this."

Kratos looked ready to fight if necessary. "... So what do we do?"

Freya stood up. "I'm going to go talk to the other pantheons, tell them what happened."

Thor followed her. "I'll go with you, mother."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Stay here and guard your father. There may be more attempts on his life as well as yours."

Thor sighed. "Fine. I want to know what happened as soon as you come back."

Freya teleported away.

Issei cleared his throat, earning everyone's attention. "Not to be rude, but I thought that my aura was somehow responsible?"

"It wasn't," A new voice reassured. It was Bahamut. 

"Dad?"

. . . . . . .

**Mount Kailash**

"Odin was poisoned?"

Freya nodded. 

Shiva was astounded. "How did this happen?"

"Apparently, Thor suspects that either Loki, Baldur, or both were responsible."

Freya proceeded to warn the other allied pantheons.

**Asgard**

Bahamut looked at Arisu, and then over to Thor. "I have evidence that Odin was poisoned to get him out of the way for another means."

"What do you..." Thor was confused for a moment before he remembered. The vault! He and his father were guarding it, meaning they must have stolen something of value from it. 

The Dragon God snapped his finger and teleported the occupants of the room, save for the doctor, to the vault area only to find that the bunk bed had been moved, the gate left open. 

Thor turned to them. "All of you, stay here. I'm going to check what's missing." He returned a minute later. "It seems the Eye of Agamotto is gone."

Bahamut blinked in confusion. "The Eye of what now?"

"It's... I don't know what it is. All I know is that my father told me that it is an extremely valuable and dangerous item. I swear, even to this day, that old man still treats me like I'm some kind of child. Can't he see that I'm ready to be King of Asgard?"

Everyone sweatdropped at Thor's grumbles. 

A flash of golden light appeared as Heimdall stepped out of it. "My lord, with Lord Odin out of commission and your mother not home, you are our de facto King. A Satan of the Devils wants to send one of their own here to meet the Sekiryuutei's group. He said she's the sister of one of his ladies."

Thor sighed. "I'll let the Sekiryuutei decide."

Issei's squirmed. "W-Well... Did this Devil state what her name and business with us is?"

Heimdall nodded. "She said her name is Koneko Toujou. Sirzechs wouldn't tell us what she wanted, but I trust him."

Issei and Kuroka's eyes widened. He looked at her and exchanged looks. 

_'Kuroka, if she's here, then maybe she heard the news of your exoneration.'_

_'Maybe... She probably still hates me though, so I won't get my hopes up... Nya.'_

He smiled and pet her head, making her close her eyes and purr. "I still hate her, but if it's for your sake, I'll do anything. You know I love you, right?"

"Nya, I love you too, nya."

Issei turned to Heimdall, who had a slightly amused expression instead of his usual stoic one. "I'll see her after we are done training for the day. Tell her to meet us in our dining hall during dinner."

"If you'd like, I could fetch her for you." Thor offered. 

"Sure thing. Thank you... And Thor."

"Hm?"

"I know you're worried about your father, so if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you. Hang in there, friend."

The blond grinned. "Thanks. You know, at first, I was against the idea of training you since I distrusted you since you're a Dragon, a being naturally feared by most gods, but seeing how you just want nothing more to protect your people, I am glad to have given you this opportunity and that you are on our side."

Issei chuckled. "Glad to hear it. Anyway, let's go train!"

Tsubasa grabbed his arm and confidently buried it in her flat bosom, which still made Issei blush. "That manly side of you is so hot, Issei. I like guys who work out. Hehe."

Irina pouted. "Hey! Hands off him!"

Physically speaking, Tsubasa is a little stronger, so she decided to taunt the Rook. "No. Why don't you make me? Oh wait, you can't."

"... You little!"

Issei laughed nervously. "Um, girls, please save this for dinner, okay?"

. . . . . . .

"You have not mastered full control over your auras. That is what I am going to teach you," Bahamut said as they stood in the same field that they trained with Great Red and Ophis. 

Issei rose his hand. "Um, Bahamut, didn't we already learn this?"

"No, you didn't. Great Red taught you how to maximize your aura. While Stella taught you some techniques with aura and that Akame girl taught you stealth by being quick and nimble, neither of them taught you how to minimize your aura without turning off any sacred gears."

Issei was shocked. "That's possible?!"

"Yeah. Now in order to do so, practice remaining so incredibly still that you become practically invisible _(73)_. 

Do this until you have completely minimized your aura, then try it while walking and eventually running around."

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow. "Why are we doing this out here?"

"Because if you did it back at that soccer field, it would cease to exist."

She gulped. 

. . . . . . .

Dinner time came. Everyone ate while Koneko sat in front of Kuroka, glaring at her as the older nekoshou ate. The atmosphere was awkward and tense. 

"... How can you just sit there and shamelessly dig into your food with such a happy expression after everything you did?"

Issei was already feeling angry at Koneko.

"Nya? Cheer up Shiro-nyan. Here, want a biscuit? Open up wide!"

Koneko smacked the food out of her sister's hand, sending it flying across towards the doorway...

... right as Thor walked in. 

He looked at Issei with a baffled expression. 

Issei glared at the nekoshou. "Koneko, you are being extremely rude to not only your older sister but also to the royal family and their employees who worked hard on making this food, as they do every day. Apologize."

Thor raised a hand. "That will be unnecessary. As a matter of fact, it's as they say. Sometimes it's best to let two siblings duke it out before they can finally make amends, am I right? I prefer being drunk when it happens if I have a fight with one of my best friends." He scratched his hair with a sheepish smile. 

Great Red cackled as he sat next to Ophis and Bahamut on a different table, slamming his glass of beer down. "Ahhh. Amen to that!"

Ophis, having never had the need to eat, stared at the small plate before her. "... Red, what is this?"

"Hm? Oh, that is a cookie. The flavor is white chocolate chip. Why? Does my love not like it?"

She picked it up and stared at it blankly, examining it for several seconds, sniffing it before taking a small bite. Her eyes widened, her cheeks blushed, and her taste buds exploded in ecstasy, causing the Ouroboros to quickly chomp down the cookie. In the blink of an eye, the dessert had vanished, making the loli Dragon God frown in disappointment. "... I want more cookies." She proceeded to teleport into the kitchen and steal a freshly baked batch, making Thor sweatdrop as he was unable to stop her much to the dismay of the complaining chefs.

Meanwhile...

Kuroka pouted. "That was a good little biscuit... Nya. What a waste... Nya."

"I don't care. What I want to know is why have _you_ of all people been let off easy?"

"Nya? They investigated properly and saw me as innocent, nya."

Koneko's glare hardened. "That's bullshit." 

Kuroka was getting sick of it, sick of Koneko's constant verbal abuse, and glared at the younger nekoshou with an aura of Senjutsu surrounding her, terrifying the kitten. "Watch your mouth kid, nya."

"I am not a kid!"

"You are, nya."

"Enough with this retarded 'nya', crap! Can't you speak like a normal person?! Are you an idiot?! God, I fucking hate you."

She completely forgot that she came here to thank Issei for saving her, so focused on her hatred for Kuroka. 

Much to her surprise, tears welled up in Kuroka's eyes. "Why are you treating me like this?! All I have ever done is to keep you safe and happy!"

"... Why should I believe a word you say? Go to hell, bitch."

The older nekomata gasped. She tood up and ran off in tears, sobbing. _'This pain is too much. I thought I could handle her hatred for me as long as she's safe, but these insults... It hurts so much, Shirone!'_

"Hmph. Serves her right."

A feeling of fear suddenly struck deep in Koneko as a terrifying Draconic aura reached her. She looked to the left to see Issei seated diagonal left from her with his hair down, gritting his teeth. The other ten sitting with him were glaring at her too. They hated seeing their comrade and friend hurt. 

"You fucking bitch." 

He teleported away. 

**Underworld**

"Issei? What may I do for you?" Sirzechs said as he was in the middle of a meeting with the other four Satans. 

"I need that book, the diary Kuroka wrote," He spoke bluntly, his voice portraying his bad mood which put the Devils on edge, not wanting to anger the Dragon. 

Sirzechs facepalmed. "Dammit. I forgot to give it back to you." He rummaged through a drawer. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

**Asgard**

Issei tossed the book at Koneko. "Read it. That is the definitive proof of your sister's innocence, you ungrateful little flat-chested bitch bitch."

Koneko blinked and then gritted her teeth as she looked around as if searching for alternatives. Her mind came up blank.

He growled. "I'll force you to read it."

The white-haired Devil sighed, picked up the book, opened it, and began reading. At first, she read it with disinterest, but the very first entry was enough to shock her. Her eyes widened more and more at every new entry she read. By the end, her hands were trembling as she dropped the book. "Dear Satan, what have I done?"

Akeno crossed her arms. "And I thought I had family problems. Jeez. You sure are a special case, Koneko. You're too emotional, and you hurt your sister in ways that even I never would have done to my own father."

She looked up at her fellow former peerage member in tears. "W-What do I do?"

Issei scoffed. "Oh, so now you think you have the right to cry after everything you put your older sister through? Go apologize to her and behave as a little sister should by treating a good older sibling with respect, or get the fuck out and never show your face around her or me again, you fucking ungrateful brat."

Koneko jumped up and began running after the trail of Senjutsu, her cat ears popping onto her head as she began following Kuroka's trail.

. . . . . . . 

Kuroka sat on a small grassy hill, the typical anime type right by a small river and an overpassing bridge as she sobbed, hugging her knees, her cat ears drooping very low. 

_'Where did everything go so wrong between Shirone and me? When did we stop seeing eye to eye? All I have ever wanted was for her to be safe and happy. If she hates me so much... would it be better if I died?'_

"B-Big sis!"

The wind stopped as if time had frozen still. 

Kuroka's eyes widened as she turned around slowly. She was already mentally preparing herself to be insulted again, but this was the first time she was called big sis in a very long time. 

Koneko, seeing the fresh tears still rolling down her older sister's cheeks, felt awful. "Big sis... I'm sorry. Senpai showed me your diary. I never knew. All this time, I deluded myself into thinking it was somehow your fault that I was traumatized by Senjutsu, that I nearly died, but... That type of thinking was just way off the mark. Now that I know the truth, I wanted to apologize. I hope that you can find it in you to forgive me."

"Shirone..."

"Y-Yes?"

A new wave of tears rolled down Kuroka's cheeks, tears of joy this time. "SHIRONE!!!" She tackled the younger sister into a bone-crushing hug. 

Issei arrived just at that moment to see them hugging. He smirked and shook his head. 

**('Well, it's a start.')**

_'You can say that again.'_

. . . . . . .

After dinner, they decided to not read in the library knowing Kuroka's situation, figuring that she's too exhausted to want to do so. Koneko went home, too.

Issei knocked on Kuroka's door. "Kuroka? I'm coming in."

He opened the door, shut it behind himself, and locked it. Turning around, he jumped at the sight of Kuroka in a very loose black kimono that showed her shoulders and most of her breasts, barely holding back the important parts. "H-Hey. I just came to check on you. A-A-Are y-you feeling okay?" 

Kuroka smirked as she walked towards him slowly, swaying her hips, making him blush more and more the closer she got. "Nya, does Issei like what he sees, nya?"

_Gulp_

"I-I do. I would be lying if I said I didn't... Hey, what's with the sudden change in attitude?! Did you cheer up already?!"

"Nya, Kuro-nyan is all better nyow." She moved her hands like cat paws in a playful manner. "Does master want to see more?"

"W-WHAT?!"

**LEMON WARNING**

**Cue Song: HuniePop OST "Gold Falls Casino"** **  
**

Kuroka took Issei's hand and led him to her bed. "Sit down, nya," to which he obeyed. Slowly but surely, she began slowly sliding her arms out of the kimono's sleeves. "Meowster, I would like to thank you for helping me fix my relationship with my little sister, nya. You deserve a proper... reward." She licked her lips seductively. 

Issei screamed. "Holy fuck, I'm so getting laid, aren't I?!"

She smirked mischievously. "Indeed you are, nya." 

Her breasts finally came free, causing Issei to immediately develop an erection, making him eagerly took off his clothing and begin jacking off slowly as she gave him an erotic lap dance. 

"H-How big are your boobs?! Yours are almost as big as Raynare!"

"Nya meowster, it's rude to compare my breast size with the other girls in your harem if said girls are bigger, you know."

"S-Sorry, but I can't help it since she's my Queen."

Kuroka giggles and pounces on him. "Unya!" She begins slowly rubbing her boobs against his bare chest, her hard nipples causing friction between their bodies, simultaneously grinding on his meat as she repeated the process, making them both moan softly. "I did say I would reward you, so go ahead and do whatever you want, nya."

"Y-Yes!"

He immediately began groping and sucking her tits, making her moan loudly while he rubs his penis against her womanhood before shoving it inside in one lightning-quick thrust. "Fuck, you're so tight!"

Grabbing the neko by her hips, he just decided to go for it and began pounding away as hard and as fast as he can, making them both yell in pleasure. It soon became too much as their orgasms rapidly approached. 

"MEOWSTER!"

"KUROKA!"

His seed flooded her insides, making her cum. 

They went at it for another two hours non-stop before eventually passing out from the pleasure and fatigue. 

**LEMON END**

. . . . . . . 

Back to training. 

Akeno coughed. "Sorry if this is a dumb question, but what exactly would be the point of minimizing ones aura in combat other than stealth?"

Bahamut smirked. "It will make your opponents underestimate you."

Ravel deadpanned. "Of course."

Rossweisse was walking around with her sword out, infused with magic as she practiced keeping a low magical profile. Tsubasa, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, and Murayama followed Issei, Arisu, Vali, Raynare, Akeno, and Kuroka who were all jogging ahead.

Bahamut was sitting on the field in his Dragon form as he watched them train. "All of you will also need to know how to use wordless magic."

"Wordless magic?" Issei said.

"Indeed. To use magic without saying any spells is a mental technique under Spirit magic. Only powerful magic users such as all of you can perform it, it just requires tremendous focus and imagination. Imagine the exact spell you want to perform as you do it."

. . . . . . .

Issei had already mastered everything Bahamut taught him. Same goes for Arisu, Vali, and Raynare. Everyone else struggled a little, but eventually got the hang of it. 

Currently, they were all sitting in the library and reading. This time, they were all reading their own books. Issei picked up one of Tsubasa's books on Spirit magic, wanting to learn more about stuff such as illusions, mind-control, memory magic, how to tell if someone is lying using magic, etc. He had already mastered everything related to Fire Magic, Water, Air, and Earth. 

He looked over and frowned when he saw the title of Vali's book, communicating his thoughts to his Dragons. _'Anti-Dragon Slayer Magic? Vali has totally been reading more than me, hasn't he?'_

**('He's had more time on his hands. Have you not realized that during the week off Great Red and Ophis gave you, Vali literally walked to school while reading a book in his hand?')**

_'I haven't.'_

**|'You've been busy physically training and having sex. It's up to you to catch up.'|**

_'That's not my fault when my girls are so in love with me and so attractive!'_ He cried mentally, making his Ddraig huff in annoyance. 

Vritra chuckled. 

"Oh? What's this? So this must be the _oh so popular_ Sekiryuutei?" They all turned their heads to see a man with a condescending smirk standing inside the barrier separating the books on magic from everything else. The man has his white hair tied into a strange, wild ponytail as if he hasn't showered in days. He began slow clapping. "How cute. You're studying! Must be nice to believe an ant has any quarrel with a boot!"

Issei glared at him. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Why, I am Loki, the Norse God of Mischief!" He bowed sarcastically, mocking them. "You must not know who I am by appearance since you filthy Dragons are so... primitive." 

Murayama stood up and walked up to him with a glare, pointing at him. "We don't care who you are. Show Issei the respect he deserves! KYA!" She yelped in pain when the god backhanded her, sending her flying head-first into a wall, knocking her out cold. 

The middle-aged checkout lady, not knowing that Loki was under suspicion of an assassination attempt, smirked, happy to see a kid get hurt. 

Ravel ran over to their sleeping Pawn, checking for injuries while Raynare covered her. 

"How is she?" Raynare inquired. 

"Her head has a slight bruise and a little bleeding, but she should be fine." Ravel had done plenty of reading on medicinal magic too. She began healing their downed teammate. 

Meanwhile, Issei stood up with a glare alongside his teammates. " **YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU!** " Despite screaming, he neutralized his aura on instinct. " **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!** "

Loki's smirk widened. "Oh really? In that case, you will get your opportunity very soon. There is going to be an annual rating game tournament very soon, and I am participating in it. It was already decided last year that I get to decide who faces who in this one, so how about it? Would you like to join?"

Issei growled deeply. " **Is that a challenge, you prick?** "

"It is. Not that I'm worried about losing to ants like you."

" **I'll gladly take you on, bitch. Mark my words, I will humiliate you for laying your _filthy_ claws on one of my girls!**"

"In that case," Bahamut announced his presence, "I will be the only one to make the rules and decide the judges." His golden eyes stared hard into the Norse God, his short spikey black hair standing up more than usual as if excited for a good fight. 

Loki chuckled as he walked away. "Sure. Whatever. As if a lowly being like the Sekiryuutei could touch _this_." Even he wouldn't dare to cross the number one Dragon God King. Maybe Ophis and Great Red, and foolishly so, but never Bahamut. If said Dragon wishes to make the rules, then so be it. He'll play by them. 

The room's tension decreased a lot as soon as the Norse god teleported away. Many onlookers from outside watched the exchange behind some form of cover, terrified for their lives when they heard the roars of the Red Dragon Emperor. 

"We're done for the day," Issei growled out his orders in a calm yet angry manner as he went over to Murayama and picked her up bridal style. He looked down at her with love and worry.

. . . . . . .

**Titan**

"Was that really necessary?"

"It was, all mighty Thanos."

"If you fail," Satan growled, "I can assure you the consequences will be very dire for you. _DON'T_ underestimate the power of the Sekiryuutei."

Loki scoffed, earning a glare from the Dark Lord. 

_'This idiot,'_ Satan thought, _'is just like how I once was when I underestimated the Doom Slayer. I have a bad feeling about this.'_

"Thanos," Satan spoke out his partner's name.

"Hm?"

"I do not feel safe being here, so I shall temporarily retreat with my Generals to my home, my castle in hell."

"I see."

"I will return someday. Until then, goodbye friend. May the force be with you."

The Dark Lord and his six Generals teleported away. 

Thanos redirected his attention elsewhere. "As for you, good job on poisoning the King of Asgard. Keep up the good work, and I'll give you what you wanted."

"As long as you promise to eventually end my sweet baby boy's pain. I cannot stand for him to hate me."

"I understand... Freya. Baldur will eventually die by my hand. However, we still have more work to do."

. . . . . . .

**Asgard**

Issei sat next to Murayama as she lay unconscious in bed. He grit his teeth in anger. _'Fuck! I should have reacted quicker!'_

**|'There was nothing you could have done, Issei.'|**

_'That's exactly what pisses me off. Being powerless is the worst feeling in the world, and because of my carelessness, Natsuki is like this.'_

Murayama groaned as she slowly cracked open her eye lids and sat up. The brunette gasped as she was suddenly enveloped into a hug from her side, and she realized it was Issei from the scent of his perfume, his nose buried in her hair. 

"Oh, thank God you're okay! I was scared that you may have suffered a concussion, strained a muscle, or worse!"

She smiled and hugged him back. "I'm fine. That asshole hit me hard, but I'm fine."

**|"What an arrogant display from someone who thinks he's above Dragons."|**

Murayama was startled hearing Vritra's voice for the first time, so Issei told her who Vritra is. 

**("Agreed. Sounds like we will soon have the opportunity to bash some good ol' fashion Draconion ass kicking into these fools. Time to put some bitches on blast!")**

Issei laughed hard. It was rare for Ddraig to cuss, and when he does, he usually has a pretty good reason to be fired up. "I agree. We'll show them who's boss!"

Murayama smiled and raised her fist high. "Yeah!"

They fell on the bed together, laughing. She turned her head to her right to look at him as he did the same thing. 

"Hey, Issei."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

He smirked. "I know. I love you too."

They both skootched their heads towards each other as their lips met in a kiss that slowly turned more passionate. 

**LEMON WARNING**

**Cue Song: Rewrite Season 2 OST "Innocence Eye," by Mizutani Runa**

Issei pulled her on top of him as they made out and then pulled away for air. 

"... I-Issei... I want you."

He blushed and softly said, "What is it you want exactly, my Samurai?"

Murayama smiled at hearing him use her nickname. "I want to have sex with you."

His blush deepened. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

He kissed her as he took off his pants and helped her out of her shirt and undergarments. Before they knew it, they're both already naked. 

Murayama sat beside him as she grabbed his cock and began slowly jerking it before licking it from the base of his shaft all the way to the tip, again and again, making the member extra sensitive. When she reached the top, she suddenly began sucking his cock, taking as much of his girth into her mouth as possible.

"Ohhhhh!" Issei moaned. "Natsuki, that feels so good!"

She slurped his juicy meat as she slowly came back up and released it with a wet pop. "I'm going to blow you until you cum for me, Issei." 

And blow him, she did. This was the best blowjob he ever had. She began going faster and faster, the pace of her sucking and licking increasing, the pressure building like a volcano about to awaken and erupt. 

He ejaculated, and what came out wasn't hazardous material, not to her anyway since she's a supernatural being; no STD's. She rapidly jerked his cock to keep him hard for the full course while catching all of the semen in her mouth, one drop at a time. So much came out, she couldn't believe it. When he finally finished, he panted for air and got even more turned on when she looked at him seductively and swallowed all of it with a loud gulp. 

"Haaah... Natsuki. That's so hot... Fuuuuck..."

Murayama smiled at him. "Ready to go to home base and score?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

She giggled at his response. 

**('Isn't this embarrassing to hear, Vritra?')**

**|'Not really, no. It's only natural that my host wants to have sex. I am unfazed, so I don't understand what the big deal is with you.'|**

**('I'm a Heavenly Dragon! I was born to fight, not fuck!')**

Vritra cackled. **|'Relax, my friend. Even the best warriors need physical pleasure that isn't blood lust.'|**

Leaning against the pillow, Issei began jerking his dick as Murayama mounted his lap into the cowgirl position, resting her hands on either side of his legs as she grinded her womanhood against his member for several seconds, rubbing their sexes together. Then, she took his cock, aimed it at her entrance, and lowered herself onto it until he was completely inside her, making both of them moan as they stared into each others eyes with lust. 

He held her up by her thighs. As he pulled outwards while lifting her, he brought her back down as he thrust into her, creating a loud slapping sound and a fast pace. 

"Fuck!"

"Faster, Issei!"

"Yeah? Yeah?!"

"Mmmmm... Issei! Oh fuck!"

His hips were a blur as he hammered her insides. Eventually, that same feeling rose again, the impossible to resist temptation of the peak. 

"Natsuki... I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too! Cum inside me!"

"Oh shit! NATSUKI!"

"ISSEI!"

Rope after rope of his sticky substance was sent everywhere inside her vagina, eventually filling her womb to the brim, leaving a warm, satisfying sensation for her. After finishing 30 seconds later, he jerked his cock as he slowly pulled out, admiring the creampie. 

**LEMON END**

"That was amazing," She moaned as she leaned forward and collapsed into his arms. "I love you, Issei."

"I love you too, Natsuki."

She passed out in his arms. 

Issei was tired, but his mind was occupied with one last thought. _'Ddraig, Vritra, do you guys know anything about this annual rating game tournament Loki was talking about?'_

**('Other than the fact that Devils are the only sickos known to enjoy watching people fight and disappear as if they died without actually dying, no.')**

**|'Same. It seems that this time, it won't be just Devils involved now, will it?'|**

_'What does the winner get, and what about the format?'_

**|('Don't know.')|**

_'Fuck.'_

And with that said, he drifted off to sleep. 

**To Be Continued**

References:

_(73) Avengers Infinity War  
_

**_Issei's Harem From Peerage (same as peerage members, most to least powerful):_ **

**_Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)_ **

**_Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)_ _  
_ **

**_Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)_ **

**_Akeno Himejima (Knight)_ **

**_Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)_ **

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

**_Ravel Phenex (Bishop)_ **

**_Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Non-Peerage Harem Girls:**

**OC yet to be introduced**

**Sona Sitri**

**Mira**

_Changes to the Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_

_Characters ranking up:_ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou up one_

_Characters moving down: None_

_Characters no longer ranked in the Top 25: Kokabiel (dead in Chapter 11),_ _Vritra (awakened and joined his new host Issei Hyoudou in Chapter 24)_

_Characters Joining The Top 25: None_

_Characters I forgot to add: None_

_New additions as new characters are introduced in the story: None_

_1\. Doom Slayer,_ _Bahamut, Maveth_

_2._ _Great Red_

_3._ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Ophis/Lilith_

_4._ _Asherah (Midnight-verse), Shiva, Gaia, Kratos_

_5._ _Arisu Yamauchi,_ _Satan Lucifer,_ _Thanos_

_6._ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer,_ _Trihexa 666, Vishnu (Mightverse), Uranus_

_7._ _Raynare Hyoudou_ _, The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Astaroth_

_8._ _Zeus, Yamata no Orochi,_

_9._ _Hades, Thor, Tannin, Odin, Jupiter, Mars_

_10\. Susanoo, Amaterasu,_ _Tsukuyomi, Poseidon, Pluto, Atlas,_ _Loki, Izanagi, Izanami_

_11._ _Akeno Himejima,_ _Tiamat, Hermes, Hera, Brahma,_

_12._ _Hephaestus,_

_13._ _Sun Wukong_

_14._ _Midgardsormr, Crom Crauch_

_15._ _Ares, Gabriel_

_16._ _Fafnir, Baldur, Freya, Athena, Apollo, Artemis_

_17._ _Yu-Long,_ _Dulio Gesualdo,_ _Aphrodite, Cao Cao, Eris_

_18\. Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka,_ _Rossweisse, Irina Shidou,_ _Ravel Phenex,_ _Natsuki Murayama,_ _Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory,_ _Apophis, Niðhöggr_

_19\. Akame,_ _Sirzechs Gremory_

_20._ _Kuroka Toujou,_ _Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Yasaka_

_21._ _Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai,_ _Indra_

_22\. Serafall Leviathan,_ _Raphael,_ _Tsubasa Yura,_ _Penemue,_ _John-117 Master Chief_

_23._ _Ajuka Beelzebub, Arbiter_

_24\. Falbium Asmodeus_

_25\. Ladon,_ _Uriel,_ _Atreus,_ _Lint Sellzen_

_Most to least powerful factions and pantheons on this list (Characters will be removed if they become too weak or die):_

_Team Holy Trinity: Doom Slayer, Master Chief, and The Arbiter_

_Primordial Deities: Maveth, Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Asherah (Midnight-verse), and Gaia. I know there are more Primordials, but I won't be adding too many._

_Dragons: Bahamut,_ _Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Tannin, Arisu Yamauchi, Tiamat, Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Midgardsormr,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Fafnir, Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long_

_Demons (DOOM-verse): Satan Lucifer, The Icon of Sin,_ _The Cyberdemon, Belial, Asmodeus, Belphegor, and Astaroth_

_Hindu Gods: Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, and Indra_

**_Issei Hyoudou's peerage: Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King), Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces), Raynare Hyoudou (Main Girl, Queen), Akeno Himejima (Knight), Kuroka Toujou (Bishop), Irina Shidou (Rook), Rossweisse (Rook), Ravel Phenex (Bishop), Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns),_ ** **_Tsubasa Yura (Knight)_ ** _  
_

_Norse Gods: Kratos (originally Greek, but let's pretend he isn't in this universe), Thor,_ _Odin, Loki, Baldur, Freya, and_ _Atreus_

_Greek Gods: Zeus, Hades, Uranus, Poseidon, Pluto, Hermes, Hera,_ _Hephaestus,_ _Ares,_ _Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Eris_

_Titans: Kronos and Atlas_

_Roman Gods: Jupiter and Mars_

_Shinto Gods: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, and Izanami_

_Evil Dragons: Trihexa 666, Yamata no Orochi, Crom Crauch, Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka, Apophis,_ _Niðhöggr, Ladon_

_Angels:_ _Asherah (Midnight-verse),_ _Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel_ _  
_

_Akame ga Kill-verse: Akame_

_Devils: Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus_ _  
_

_Fallen Angels: Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Penemue_

_Halo-verse: John-117 Master Chief and The Arbiter_

_Youkai: Yasaka_

_Old Satans: Rizevim Livan Lucifer_

_Chivalry of a Failed Knight-verse: Ikki Kurogane and Stella Vermillion_


	29. Training Part 14 of 14 - Eternal

**Edit 1/16/2021: I'm full of shit since I couldn't make up my mind on when to introduce The Devil Is A Part Timer cast lol. I will do so in chapter 29 and 30. Same for the OC (partially). When I do so, let's just say there is a certain character from another universe that I will be adding to the story, one that everyone loves if you have seen the anime he's from. Anyway, as of the date of this note, I have written a total of four completed chapters, three after this one, and I will be uploading them every Saturday afternoon, so once a week.** **  
**

**Issei's Dragons:**

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**|'Vritra** **speaking telepathically'|** **  
**

**|"Vritra talking out loud"|**

**Other Dragons:**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 27: Training Part 14 of 14 - Eternal**

**Days 104-120 Training Days**

**Asgard**

**Chapter 27: Training Part 14 of 14 - Eternal**

Irina had tears in her eyes alongside a cute pout, making whining noises. 

Ophis blinked at her. "... What's the issue? It's just a sword."

Currently, the Ouroboros was forcing her to pull out Durandal, saying it's time for it to merge with Issei's Holy Swords. Reluctantly pulling out the invisible blade, it glowed and immediately flew towards the collection of swords in Issei's hand. 

It happened in slow motion. 

"Duuuuuraaaandaaaaal!" Irina yelled, hand outstretched as the sword became one with its companions. 

The Holy Swords turned mostly invisible except for a glowing light blue outline of the blade. 

A message appeared for Issei. _'You have collected and reunited six of the eight Holy Swords!'_

. . . . . . .

In the soccer field, the group stood there nervously as they saw who their trainer is: the Doom Slayer. 

"Greetings," VEGA spoke for the mute warrior. He introduced himself and the Slayer for Tsubasa, who was the only one not aware of who he was. 

The bluenette looked at the Slayer in confusion. "I thought you were just the new music teacher in Kuoh Academy, not Satan's worst nightmare?"

He shrugged. 

"The Slayer says 'well, you thought wrong,' Ms. Yura." They sweatdropped. "Anyway, for our training session, I have fixed the Slayer's armor tethering system which allows him as well as a few others to traverse across dimensions with him. The Slayer is quite excited to test it out by taking you to the training grounds."

Vali raised an eyebrow. "And where would that be."

"The Fifth Circle of Hell."

"EHHHHHHHH?!"

Vali cackled. "Haha! Sounds like fun. I love a good challenge."

VEGA continued. "You will be put in life or death situations. Your job is to fight all the Demons of Hell you encounter while keeping up with the Doom Slayer. The Doom Slayer will not fight unless he absolutely has to in order to save your lives. He will lead you to each area with a demonic presence. The time you spend in Hell will feel like five months. In reality, it will be nothing more than the remaining 16 days of your training."

Issei looked worried. "VEGA, my girlfriend Raynare is three months pregnant... How far will her pregnancy progress in hell."

"Not far. Like I said, hell will feel like five months, but that is only a side effect to your psyche. Also, just an FYI, your girlfriend won't be able to exercise at all once she's five months pregnant and will have to take it easy; this is to prevent any risk of a miscarriage."

Issei sighed a breath of relief. "Okay, good to hear!"

Arisu raised a hand, a concerned look on her face. "U-Um, VEGA, I have my three cats with me in a pocket dimension. Is it safe to take 'em to such a hazardous place? Will they even survive that long?"

"Do not fret, Ms. Yamauchi. Your pets, as long as they stay within the confines of your pocket dimension, will remain unharmed. Just make sure that you're stocked up on a little over 16 days of food and water for them. One thing though: none of you will return as the same person." 

She nodded. "Thank you, VEGA."

"No problem!"

"That last part is rather worrisome," Issei sweatdropped. 

"Mew!" Kuro stuck his head out of the pocket dimension. 

The Slayer suddenly knelt down next to Arisu, startling her, but she relaxed when he reached out and gently pet Kuro, making him purr. _'What a cutie!'_ Slayer thought, feeling sad that his pet rabbit Daisy isn't with him.

"It seems the Slayer has taken a liking to your cats and thinks they're cute."

Arisu giggled nervously. "That so?"

The Slayer stood up as VEGA spoke for him. "The Slayer is ready to leave whenever you are."

Arisu tucked Kuro away and sealed the pocket dimension so the cats couldn't come out. She felt sad that she had to cut off any contact with them, but it was for their own safety. 

Issei smiled as he grabbed Arisu's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Issei." She smiled at him as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. 

Mira, who stood in the back, was a little nervous, but she felt the need to send them off with something to support them. "Before you all go, I would like to give you a gift." She went around to each of the eleven trainers with Issei last, holding her palm up to each of their feet as a magic circle appeared from her hands. "There you go. I have insulated your shoes so that they do maintain whatever temperature you are comfortable with. I hear certain parts of hell are hot while others are cold, so..."

Issei grinned. "Thank you, Mira." He leaned in and gently kissed her cheek. Despite her not officially joining the harem, he cared for her wanted her to slowly be comfortable with the idea of being in a relationship with him. 

She blushed but nodded with a shy smile. "... I-Idiot. Just promise you will come back?" The bluenette received a nod and a confident smile as he pet her head, making her blush even more. 

He looked at the Slayer. "We are ready."

The Slayer nodded. "Activating interdimensional tethering device," VEGA announced.

Suddenly, they were lifted off their feet and surrounded by electricity swirling around their bodies as they made the jump to Hell.

**Ninth Circle of Hell, "Treachery"**

**Satan Lucifer's Castle**

The Dark Lord's eyes cracked open when he felt the presence. 

"I sense Him."

The announcement made his Generals nearly shit themselves. 

"M-My lord," Asmodeus said, leaning forward as he softly spoke to his King from his side, making an announcement that the others also heard. "It seems the Sekiryuutei is with him as well as those other ten children. What is thy bidding, my master?"

A frown plastered onto the former Archangel's face. "For now, all we can do is hold out and hope we survive."

He wouldn't die like this. No. Not here, not now. There's still a rebellion to be had against God and all things good. 

**Fifth Circle of Hell, "Wrath," AKA Sentinel Prime on Argent D'Nur**

Sentinel Prime was once a magnificent city on the world of Argent D'Nur. Now, it was completely absorbed by the dimension of Hell and its Demons. A few structures still stood, but most were either destroyed or turned into Luciferian-esque temples to mock the victims they killed during their invasion, something that only added further fuel to the Doom Slayer's rage.

As the trainees landed, they immediately began feeling a bit sweaty as they were very close to the Styx river of fire and lava. They were on some sort of hill that had upwards curving paths and hairpins that led from the river to them. The upper path ended in some sort of creepy Satanic cave that was blocked by metallic bars. Far in the distance stood three mountains, the middle one having a skull engraved into it. 

"At least we have the high ground," Issei muttered. He narrowed his eyes to see in the distance where Possessed Demons began crawling out of the lava river onto the magma bed before slowly making their way towards them. Imps teleported in, shrieking their war cries. 

Suddenly...

"AaaaAAAAAAHHHIIIII!" 

They snapped their heads behind them to see the floating bodiless skulls of Lost Souls charging towards them with loud, irritating screams. The Doom Slayer pulled out his Assault Rifle and aimed it at them but didn't fire, letting the trainees do it. 

"Incoming!" They began firing their magic and were glad to see the Lost Souls go down by one hit each, but their remains let out small explosions. Luckily, no one was hit. 

"Issei, behind us!" Rossweisse shouted. 

**Cue Song: Doom OST "Harbinger" by Mick Gordon**

They were surprised to see the imps now climbed onto their hill with their bare hands and monkey-like agility. Their glowing fiery red eyes in the dark environment creeped them out but somewhat helped illuminate their surroundings, but only a little. Some imps charged in to melee which resulted in their instant deaths. Others did the smart thing which was to climb up walls and trees, keep their distance, and attack from range using their fireballs, forcing the trainees to spread out and sporadically dodge multiple fireballs as they shot magic back at them, picking off the Imps one by one.

Two Hell Knights jumped onto the hill, and upon seeing the Doom Slayer, they felt enraged at their mortal enemy and tried to charge at him only to get immediately decapitated by Rossweisse.

"Your fight is with us," She coldly stated as blood rained down. 

Suddenly, they saw three massive monsters they have never seen before, all of them ridiculously fat and covered in metallic armor. Two mancubi and one cyber-mancubus. Issei was too close to one of the mancubi, who began firing its flame thrower at him, so he backflipped out of the way. 

"Issei!" Raynare shouted, worried for a moment before he landed next to her. 

"I'm okay." He kissed her cheek. "Stay focused."

Vali grit his teeth through his battle maniac smile. "Damn. Looks like it's time for us to get serious. **DIABOLOS DRAGON LUCIFER!** "

Seeing this, Issei also transformed. " **DIABOLOS DRAGON GOD!** "

Both of them lunged at the monsters and tore them to shreds. 

"The Slayer wishes to move further up," VEGA announced. "Follow him."

They followed the Slayer with their wings as he double jumped, grabbed onto a ledge, and went towards the cave entrance. 

"... It's locked," Issei stated. 

The Doom Slayer began tossing a yellow skull up and down. "The Slayer just so happens to have a key." He shoved it into a yellow pedestal next to the door. "There is one more area to clear. Here, you will fight some of the hardest enemies in large numbers. Be ready."

"Thanks VEGA." Issei turned next to him to speak with Raynare as they sprinted after the Doom Slayer. "Are you okay?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. It's weird since I have only experienced morning sickness once in my pregnancy so far."

"Hm. Maybe it works differently for supernatural beings."

The eleven trainees leapt off a mountain to another, following the Slayer who was already surrounded by recently teleporting Demons. It was a massive circular platform surrounded by bone fossils for walls. 

Demons of all sorts were present, and hundreds of them, but Issei recognized the danger of one in particular that he fought back in Kuoh Academy, a Summoner. Not just one, but three. They were bringing more and more Demons to their location. Several invisible roaring Demons, Spectres, as well as their visible counterparts of the same appearance, Pinkies, charged at them with somewhat high pitched roars. They look like smaller versions of rhinos and covered in armor except for their behinds. 

"Dodge and shoot attack their backs!" Issei ordered while fighting a Demon called a Revenant. It has a very undead type of appearance, being mostly a rather tall skeleton wearing a jetpack that it used to try to keep away from him while shooting missiles at him from its shoulders mounted launchers, all of which he dodged. As soon as he stabbed and killed it, he began hunting the Summoners while Raynare and Akeno kept him covered from the air. 

Vali and Rossweisse were busy fighting a big horde of Mancubi. 

Arisu and Tsubasa were taking on a group of Hell Knights and Hell Razers with a few Imps here and there. _'These Imps are so annoying!'_ The Princess thought. 

Ravel, Murayama, and Irina flew up beside each other right to dodge as a pair of Pinkies and Spectres reached them, colliding into the wall, confused. They launched fire, ice shards, and Holy Lightning at the two, killing them. 

"At first I was nervous to be here, but this isn't so bad!" Irina stated. 

Right as she said that, the last Summoner, right before Issei killed it, brought in a platoon of 25 Barons of Hell and 8 Marauders. 

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Murayama said, sensing how dangerous this threat is.

"You just had to open your mouth, Irina." Ravel scolded. 

"I'm sorry!"

The Slayer shot a few Imps here and there, as they were too stupid to realize it's him in all the chaotic frenzy, but for the most part, he stood still and let them handle it. 

Issei and Vali, not seeing each other, crossed paths as they swung their swords, but they sensed each other and ended up back to back. 

Vali cackled. "I like this."

Issei held his sword up en guard. "What?"

"The training we're going through right now. It's actual combat where we have to fight enemies to the death, and it's really honing our skills, our blood lust, and our ability to determine friend from foe; just now, you and I could have stabbed each other, but we didn't. Plus, I can practically smell the murderous intent in the air _(77)_."

Issei grinned. "True, but I think the actual purpose of training with the Slayer is to desensitize us a little when it comes to war and killing. **Reflect**!" He summoned his shield and sent back a green ball of fire thrown by one of the 15 foot tall, 500 pound red Barons of Hell. The Demon was shocked to see his attack turn on him as it obliterated his face and blew off a horn, making him roar in agony as he fell backwards and died. 

" **Longinus Smasher!** " Vali lined up a group of four Cacodemons and killed them all in one shot as they slowly floated closer, trying to bite his head off but failed due to their demise. 

Arisu, much to the surprise of the Demon army, quickly took care of the Marauders, slicing and dicing through them with her sword. 

"Hee Hee Hee." Akeno giggled creepily. 

"What's up with you?!" Raynare asked as she fired a bolt of Holy Lightning at a few charging Hell Razers, frying them to death. 

The Priestess of Thunder looked to the sky with a smile filled with blood lust. "... You know, I never told my father I love him. Isn't that sad?"

"What are you talking about? You did back in the house when you two talked it out. Baraqiel visited. It was shortly after Tsubasa joined the peerage, remember?"

"I did?"

Raynare facepalmed. "Yes. Are you feeling alright?"

Akeno looked at Raynare and narrowed her eyes with a small, mischievous smile that sent shivers down the Queen's spine. "I think I'm going crazy."

The Queen blinked and casually dodged a fireball while impaling an Imp without looking. "You were already crazy."

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. That's not what I mean. There's something just weird about this place. It's fucking with my mind."

"Uh, yeah. Duh."

Akeno hummed in confusion. "Hm? How come you aren't feeling the mental effects of this place? I'm feeling nothing but sadness, anger, hatred, and madness! Why?! This isn't fair!" Tears began flowing down her cheeks but stopped when Raynare suddenly slapped her, making her moan in pleasure. 

"Get a hold of yourself! I can't feel it as much probably because I am technically Satan's niece. Remember? It's written in the Bible, and my mother said it herself, that the Angel Gabriel is one of his siblings, making me his niece. That might have something to do with it." She sighed. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

Akeno pouted and whined. "Mou. It's so unfair."

One by one, the Demons fell. One by one, the trainees slowly started to go insane except Raynare. Not that she was immune as she started to feel a bit depressed, but luckily for the pregnant Queen, their training was over as VEGA announced that he's now going to take them back to Asgard.

. . . . . . .

**Asgard**

Once they made it back, everyone except the Slayer was fazed. The Slayer teleported back to Kuoh Academy, leaving the kids to themselves. They all reacted differently to what they just went through. 

Arisu merely shrugged and opened her pocket dimension with a smile on her face as she immediately began hugging her three cats. "Hello Louise, Kuro, and Kaze! Sorry I had to keep ya in there for a while. I'll let ya play in the grass at the front entrance of the castle, 'kay? You be good kitties now."

Ravel, Rossweisse, and Irina weren't in the best shape, but they weren't awful either. They were tired and stressed out, but they were so glad to be back. "Ugh, I need a beer," Rossweisse announced. 

Raynare was just a little dazed, finding the experience surreal. Her head pounded with a bad headache, and she wanted nothing more than to sleep it off, so she teleported to her and Issei's suite, collapsed in the bed, and immediately fell asleep without a care in the world. 

Kuroka and Vali had bitter smile on their faces. The negative aura that permeated throughout Hell was enough to make them feel a bit down. It reeked of nothing but negative emotions and barbaric cruelty.

Tsubasa was panting. Despite being athletic and more fit than most girls due to her tomboyish nature, she couldn't help but react in such a way, thinking to herself, _'Did that all really just happen? Where's my room again? Shit, I can't remember the layout of the castle. The Asgardian castle, not any of that Luciferian crap. Dammit.'_

Issei was gasping for air, feeling nauseous and panicked but not throwing up either. To him, this is one of the worst feelings in the world. _'Did I eat something bad? What the hell just happened? Is this what they call PTSD?'_ It took him a while to calm down... and a small salty snack, so he settled for corn chips. For the first time in a long time, he skipped out on dinner knowing he wouldn't be able to eat a full meal after what they just went through. 

Murayama ran to a trash can and threw up from the amount of blood they spilled. She immediately felt better. 

Akeno fell on the ground. "Heh heh heh. I see staaaars~" She giggled, her eyes spinning. After several minutes, she recovered. 

Everyone was in their own world, but they all realized one thing, sharing the same thought.

_'So that's what war is like... What Hell is like.'_

. . . . . . .

**The Next Day**

The eleven trainees, now all much happier than they were yesterday, arrived in the throne room of the Asgardian royal castle after being summoned by Thor. For some reason, they were told to dress fancily. The throne room was filled with a half dozen large round tables covered in white cloth, flowers in vases, handkerchiefs with eating utensils, and wine glasses like a five star restaurant which made the trainees suspicious that something good was about to happen, especially since all fourteen people who trained them, except Lelouch who went to the afterlife, sat at one of the tables. Every man was wearing a suit, and every woman a dress. Even the Slayer was dressed up, his normally angry expression looking slightly amused. 

"Yo! I'm back!" 

"Odin?!" Issei yelled. 

The Norse King nodded with a deep laugh, Thor standing next to him with smile. "Don't think of me so weak, Sekiryuutei. It's going to take more than that to kill me."

Issei smiled. "Oh no! I was just surprised to see you up and about."

Odin stood from the throne. "Yeah, well... Anyway, enough about me!" 

Bahamut nodded as he stood next to Great Red and Ophis. "That's right. This is your big day!"

"Big day?"

"Graduation! You and your peers have graduated from what was essentially a military boot camp but much harder since you were all trained by the supernatural! Congratulations!"

Great Red and Ophis, both also wearing a suit and dress, raised a glass of champaign and said, "Congrats!" followed by the other trainers, except Tiamat, before they chugged the drink. 

**Cue Training Graduation Song: Shinmai Maou no Testament OST "Sekai wo teki ni kai shi te mo." Why? Because this song makes it sound like the protagonist has ascended to godhood XD.**

They were all startled when fireworks exploded inside the throne room high above them as the rockets were launched sideways from the walls. The resulting explosions and chemicals were all harmless due to multiple barriers set to protect the environment. They grinned at the sight. After a couple minutes, the fireworks stopped.

Odin clapped his hands once. "Now, what say you, Issei Hyoudou, be the Valedictorian and give us a brief speech?" 

The other ten cheered and whistled for him while Great Red chanted, "Issei! Issei! Issei! Issei!" This made Ophis silently laugh. 

Issei smirked sheepishly as he rubbed his head. "Oh man, you're really putting me on the spot. Alright, I'll do it." 

He walked forward and turned around to face his friends. "I would like to start by saying thank you to my teammates, my comrades, and above all, my friends. Without you, none of this would be possible. Most of my success came from my own work ethic, sure, I get that, but I wouldn't be here without your love and support." They smiled at him. 

"I would also like to thank the Norse gods who were kind enough to provide us with the resources and the right people for us to succeed, as well as the most important part: luxurious suites. I am going to miss the bed you gave me, it was quite cozy." He earned laughs from Thor and Odin as well as a few others such as Leonidas, who smirked. "Last but not least, thank you to the fourteen trainers. Yes, even you, Tiamat. I still owe you for breaking my nose."

Tiamat scowled and turned her face away with a click of her tongue as she grumbled. "Tch! Why do I have to be a part of this stupid celebration? Screw you, Ddraig and Ddraig's host. I don't need your gratitude, so shove it up your-" 

Great Red clamped a hand onto her mouth. "Don't be rude to the Aesir or my nephew, for I can punish you again if you prefer." The threat made Tiamat shake her head in fear. 

**("Hello to you as well, my lady. There is no need to be jealous just because my partner is more powerful than you could possibly imagine.")** Ddraig spoke mockingly, making the Dragon King huff. 

"Hmph! Whatever."

Issei snickered. "Anyway, one last thing. I hope to see all of you there at this rating game tournament. We will continue to need your support in some form or fashion in the future. After all, we are allies. That is all!" He bowed and they all clapped, even Tiamat albeit reluctantly. 

Everyone then took their seats and began eating a delicious dinner while the kind waiters set up some nice jazz music for the ambience and began serving orders.

Odin walked over to the graduates. "How about a drink?" He said, offering some wine. 

They all looked at Issei. "It's your call. Personally, I say let's do it." Vali said. 

Issei sighed. "Alright, but Raynare gets none since she's expecting."

Odin laughed. "Haha! Congratulations. So how was it?"

"Hm?"

"You know, having sex, especially with a hot young girl around your age?"

Issei spat out his drink to the side, and Great Red cackled at him a few tables over. Raynare simply blushed at the intrusive question, feeling a little annoyed by the perverted old man. 

"Lord Odin!" Rossweisse yelled.

. . . . . . .

After half an hour, everyone had finished eating and simply sat there conversing. 

"Hey, Issei. Mind if I sit next to you?" Thor asked, pointing to the spot left of the Sekiryuutei. 

"Of course! It's your castle, after all."

Thor laughed. "You're the guest of honor, though. Anyway, I heard what happened between you and Loki when you were last in the library. I just wanted to say if you need anything from me, I'm here, and that if Loki or Baldur ever approach you to try to bother you or any of your peerage again, let me know, alright? I'll set them straight."

Issei nodded. "Thank you. That means a lot."

Thor nodded. "Hmph. Also, about this tournament, do you have any questions?"

The Sekiryuutei sighed. "Well... I would like to know what the format is and how many peerages or groups are participating."

Thor nodded and stood up. "I'll go ask Bahamut. Bahamut! What is the format of the tournament?"

"I'm not telling you."

"What?! Why not?!"

"I am not allowed to announce the rules until the first day of the tournament." 

"Can you at least tell me who is participating in it or how many there will be?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Dammit."

Issei chuckled nervously as Thor walked back to him with an apologetic look. "Well, it was worth a shot."

**Arc Fin**

**To Be Continued**

References:

_(74) Assassination Classroom  
_

_(75) Ace Combat 4: Shattered Skies_

_(76) Airforceproud95_

_(77) Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_

**By the way, here are the guns the Doom Slayer will use in this fanfic for now. I haven't played DOOM Eternal, so this will be DOOM 2016 only, but I may or may not add my own original weapons later on:**

**Normal weapons from most to least used:**

Super Shotgun

Fists **  
**

Assault Rifle

Combat Shotgun

Wrist Blades

Plasma Rifle

Pistol

**Heavy weapons from most to least used:**

Rocket Launcher

Gauss Canon

Chaingun **  
**

**Special weapons from most to least used:**

Chainsaw **  
**

BFG 9000

Crucible

**Grenades:**

Frag. Not including Hologram or Siphon because I don't feel that the Doom Slayer, of all people, will need them.

I won't include any powerups either since Doom Slayer could kill anyone, even Goku who is protected by plot armor.

**Demon monsters I will include are the following:**

**Foot Soldiers** **from strongest to weakest:**

Marauder (From DOOM Eternal which I haven't played, but these guys are important to the lore, mainly for the Slayer's back story)

Barons of Hell (Satan's royal knights)

Hell Knights

Summoners (I first called them Banshees in this fanfic by accident, but I will now call them Summoners)

Mancubus

Cyber-Mancubus

Spectres

Pinkies

Hell Razers

Imps

Revenants

Possessed Security

Possessed Soldiers

Possessed Worker (suicide bomber in case you don't remember from the game)

Possessed Engineer

Lost Souls

Unwilling

**Generals/Bosses from strongest to weakest:**

Satan Lucifer

Astaroth

The Icon of Sin

The Cyberdemon

Belphegor

Belial

Asmodeus

**_Issei's Harem From Peerage (same as peerage members, most to least powerful):_ **

**_Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)_ **

**_Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)_ _  
_**

**_Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)_ **

**_Akeno Himejima (Knight)_ **

**_Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)_ **

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

**_Ravel Phenex (Bishop)_ **

**_Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Non-Peerage Harem Girls:**

**OC yet to be introduced**

**Sona Sitri**

**Mira**

_Changes to the Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_

_Characters ranking up:_ _Belphegor up one,_ _The Icon of Sin up two, The Cyberdemon up two,_ _Astaroth up four,_ _Satan Lucifer up three, and_ _Gabriel up five_ _due to rearrangements based off where I feel they actually should be. Others include_ _Raynare Hyoudou up one,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer up one,_ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou up two,_ _Tsubasa Yura up three,_ _Natsuki Murayama up three,_ _Arisu Yamauchi up three,_ _Rossweisse up six, Irina Shidou up six,_ _Ravel Phenex up six, and_ _Kuroka Toujou up nine._

_Characters moving down: None_

_Characters no longer ranked in the Top 25: Kokabiel (dead in Chapter 11),_ _Vritra (awakened and joined his new host Issei Hyoudou in Chapter 24)_

_Characters Joining The Top 25: None_

_Characters I forgot to add: None_

_New additions as new characters are introduced in the story: None_

_1\. Doom Slayer,_ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Bahamut,_ _Maveth_

 _2._ _Great Red,_ _Satan Lucifer,_ _Arisu Yamauchi_

 _3._ _Ophis/Lilith,_ _Astaroth_

 _4._ _Asherah (Midnight-verse), Shiva, Gaia, Kratos_

 _5._ _Thanos,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer,_ _The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon_

 _6._ _Trihexa 666, Vishnu (Mightverse),_ _Raynare Hyoudou_ _,_ _Belphegor_ _,_ _Uranus_

 _7._ _Belial,_ _Asmodeus_

 _8._ _Zeus, Yamata no Orochi,_

 _9._ _Akeno Himejima,_ _Hades, Thor, Tannin, Odin, Jupiter, Mars_

 _10._ _Gabriel,_ _Susanoo, Amaterasu,_ _Tsukuyomi, Poseidon, Pluto, Atlas,_ _Loki, Izanagi, Izanami_

 _11._ _Tiamat, Hermes, Hera, Brahma,_ _Kuroka Toujou_

 _12._ _Hephaestus,_ _Rossweisse, Irina Shidou,_ _Ravel Phenex_

 _13._ _Sun Wukong,_

 _14._ _Midgardsormr, Crom Crauch_

 _15._ _Ares,_ _Natsuki Murayama_

 _16._ _Fafnir, Baldur, Freya, Athena, Apollo, Artemis_

 _17._ _Yu-Long,_ _Dulio Gesualdo,_ _Aphrodite, Cao Cao, Eris_

 _18\. Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka,_ _Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory,_ _Apophis, Niðhöggr_

 _19\. Akame,_ _Tsubasa Yura,_ _Sirzechs Gremory_

 _20._ _Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Yasaka_

 _21._ _Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai,_ _Indra_

 _22\. Serafall Leviathan,_ _Raphael,_ _Penemue,_ _John-117 Master Chief_

 _23._ _Ajuka Beelzebub, Arbiter_

_24\. Falbium Asmodeus_

_25\. Ladon,_ _Uriel,_ _Atreus,_ _Lint Sellzen_

_Most to least powerful factions and pantheons on this list (Characters will be removed if they become too weak or die):_

**_Issei Hyoudou's peerage: Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King), Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces), Raynare Hyoudou (Main Girl, Queen), Akeno Himejima (Knight), Kuroka Toujou (Bishop), Irina Shidou (Rook), Rossweisse (Rook), Ravel Phenex (Bishop), Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns),_ ** **_Tsubasa Yura (Knight)_ ** _  
_

_Team Holy Trinity: Doom Slayer, Master Chief, and The Arbiter_

_Primordial Deities: Maveth, Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Asherah (Midnight-verse), and Gaia. I know there are more Primordials, but I won't be adding too many._

_Dragons: Bahamut,_ _Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Tannin, Arisu Yamauchi, Tiamat, Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Midgardsormr,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Fafnir, Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long_

 _Demons (DOOM-verse): Satan Lucifer,_ _Astaroth,_ _The Icon of Sin,_ _The Cyberdemon, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Belial, Asmodeus_

_Hindu Gods: Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, and Indra_

_Norse Gods: Kratos (originally Greek, but let's pretend he isn't in this universe), Thor,_ _Odin, Loki, Baldur, Freya, and_ _Atreus_

 _Greek Gods: Zeus, Hades, Uranus, Poseidon, Pluto, Hermes, Hera,_ _Hephaestus,_ _Ares,_ _Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Eris_

_Titans: Kronos and Atlas_

_Roman Gods: Jupiter and Mars_

_Shinto Gods: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, and Izanami_

_Evil Dragons: Trihexa 666, Yamata no Orochi, Crom Crauch, Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka, Apophis,_ _Niðhöggr, Ladon_

 _Angels:_ _Asherah (Midnight-verse),_ _Gabriel, Raphael, Michael, and Dulio_ _  
_

_Akame ga Kill-verse: Akame_

_Devils: Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus_ _  
_

_Fallen Angels: Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Penemue_

_Halo-verse: John-117 Master Chief and The Arbiter_

_Youkai: Yasaka_

_Old Satans: Rizevim Livan Lucifer_

_Chivalry of a Failed Knight-verse: Ikki Kurogane and Stella Vermillion_


	30. Ragnarok Tournament Part 1 of 5 - Quarter Finals Begin

**Time for some very long chapters in a shorter arc. My record longest chapter for any fanfic ever written is Chapter 2: Fall From Grace of this story, which amounted to just under 10,400 words. Saddle up.**

**Important Note: I finished writing, and this chapter is 16,142 words long, my new all time record. You'll need at least an hour or two to read. I wrote this in two days, which is insane to think about. :) Although it doesn't compare to Chapter 11 of the DxD fanfic A Fool's Heart, which is an amazing chapter of a good fanfic. However, Chapter 11 of A Fool's Heart** **didn't end the way I wanted it to, but that Chapter was 50,000+ words. That had to have taken the author at least a week or two to write.**

****Important Note 2/6/2021: I've decided that the best time to upload is in the morning because apparently a lot of people like to read then, and I want the views like an attention-seeking whore lol.** **

**Volume 005: Ragnarok Tournament**

"Loki has challenged Issei to join a Rating Game tournament, to which he agreed. Now, it is time for the supernatural world to witness even the smallest, terrifying portions of the Sekiryuutei and his peerage's power."

**Table of Contents:**

Chapter 28: Ragnarok Tournament Part 1 of 5 - Quarter Finals Begin

Chapter 29: Ragnarok Tournament Part 2 of 5 - Quarter Finals Fin

Chapter 30: Ragnarok Tournament Part Part 3 of 5 - Semi Finals Begin

Chapter 31: Ragnarok Tournament Part 4 of 5 - Semi Finals Fin

Chapter 32: Ragnarok Tournament Part 5 of 5 - Finals

**Issei's Dragons:**

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**|'Vritra** **speaking telepathically'|** **  
**

**|"Vritra talking out loud"|**

**Other Dragons:**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 28: Ragnarok Tournament Part 1 of 5 - Quarter Finals Begin**

**Sixth Heaven**

Gabriel could sense the life force growing in her daughter's womb. Despite having the role of leader of the Angels that came with many responsibilities along the way, her mind was preoccupied with the fact that she was soon going to be a grandmother. Raynare is four months pregnant. Such a pill is still not easy to swallow. 

She hadn't seen them in days, months for the graduates, so now is a good time as any to neglect her duties and go visit them. She teleported away. 

. . . . . . .

**Kuoh Academy, Japan**

"What? Issei, can you say that again for me?" Sona wasn't sure if she heard him right. 

"I asked if you would please add Mira into your peerage?"

Mira stood there, squirming shyly under the calculating gaze of the Student Council President while Raynare held her shoulders to comfort her. The rest of Issei's peerage was there too. 

"How do you feel about this, Mira?"

She looked up at the President and smiled shyly. "I... I would be honored to join you, if you would have me."

Issei grinned. "Mira is a great replacement for Saji. Unlike Saji, she isn't a pervert, she's been training very hard on her own, is a hard-worker in all aspects of her life, a cute girl, kind, honest, loyal, oh, and did I mention she's cute? That's pretty much everything you could ever want in a peerage member. What do you say, Sona?" Mira blushed hard at Issei's complements. 

Sona looked at Issei. "What's the catch? What's in it for you?"

"I'm glad you asked. All I want is for Mira to continue being in my club and living with me under the title of a 'servant.' Of course, in the end, I just want her to be happy."

"Why?" Mira asked. "Why are you doing this for me?"

He smiled warmly. It was embarrassing for him to say it in front of everyone, but he's an honest person. "Because I have a crush on you. I like you romantically." It just so happens that right as he said that, Gabriel teleported in while completely invisible.

"EHHHHHHH?!" All the girls in the Student Council Club exclaimed in shock at how easily he said such a normally embarrassing thing. 

Mira blushed but smiled shyly. "I like you too, Issei." She walked up to him, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him right on the lips. From Issei's peerage, most of his girls simply blushed at the display except for Raynare, Akeno, and Kuroka. 

"H-How shameless..." Arisu choked out. 

Akeno placed a hand on her cheek and decided to tease the newest harem member. "Ara ara, a first kiss right after the confession? How bold. Fufu."

Mira blushed even more. "W-Well, where I come from, such a thing is part of my culture."

Issei felt a shiver of fear go down his spine. After a few seconds, they broke from the kiss, and he slowly turned his head to see a smiling Gabriel with a threatening aura. 

"Issei?" Her overtly sweet tone frightened him. 

"Y-Yes?!" Mira got scared and hid behind him. "What may I do for you, Gabriel?"

"I thought you were with my daughter, Raynare?"

"I am! I still am!"

"Then do you want to explain why you knocked her up and are now cheating on her?"

"G-Gabriel, I'm not cheating on Raye! She's the girl I love the most!"

"Heeeeeh? Is that so now?"

"Y-Yes." He gulped. The others watched nervously as the Seraph went yandere mom interrogation mode. 

"Issei. I am going to have to punish you."

"W-What?!"

She burst out giggling. "I'm kidding! Ufufufu. You should have seen the look on your face."

Sona had a look of admiration on her face for the Angel. "Who knew Angels could be so scary! Gabriel, if I ever have children with Issei, I want to learn to be like you."

Issei ignored that. "Wait, so you're fine with me having a harem?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes."

"Why? I thought God said to only be in a relationship with one person, and that you would follow his every order."

"Fuck God." This shocked the Devils to hear such a thing from an Angel. "I never liked him. He always forced his beliefs on other people. The world was never a good place with him in it. He's the reason why my brother Lucifer fell, and why my little Raye..." She trailed off sadly at the end of her sentence, making Issei's eyes widen.

 _'Is Satan's exile from Heaven related to Raye becoming a Fallen Angel?!'_ He thought.

Raynare felt uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was headed towards. "Mom, now isn't the time to talk about this."

Akeno was worried for the Seraph. "Won't you fall if you say such things about Him?"

Gabriel shook her head. "No because I am the leader of Heaven. Only the leader of Heaven, the one in control of Heaven's System, can express their thoughts on such matters, mainly because He is dead. If He were alive, He would silence anyone who would do such a thing. So much for being all loving and forgiving, huh?"

"Issei," Sona interrupted. "I accept your earlier proposition. I shall take Mira into my peerage. Don't worry Mira, I will treat you very well."

The younger girl smiled. "Thank you, President! I won't let you down!"

Sona came up to her. "I will now turn you into my Pawn." They watched as she was forced to use all four of her remaining Pawns that used to belong to Saji, much to their surprise. 

Suddenly a new magic circle appeared in front of Sona, and out of it came a letter, smacking the Devil in the face, much to her irritation. She pulled it off her head and opened it. 

"What is that, Sona?" Issei said. 

"A letter, it reads the following." She began reading it out loud. "Sona Sitri, you and your peerage are hereby selected and required to participate in the Annual Rating Game Tournament."

"EHHHHHHHH?!" Her peerage shouted except Tsubaki. 

She glared at them. "Let me finish. Anyway, it says there will be this tournament, like all rating games, does not allow death and uses the same system the Devils use to prevent any. However, this tournament is different as people from all Three Factions will be allowed to attend as well as deities from the following pantheons: the Norse, Greek, Shinto, and Hindu. Even the participants will surprise many. I have also sent you a pamphlet in the same envelope that contains the information on the dates of each match, as the opponents for the First Round have already been decided. By the way, you can consider this letter a direct challenge to your pathetic loser of a lover, Issei Hyoudou. Sincerely, Norse God of Mischief Loki!" Her voice raising in volume towards the end. She crumpled the paper as her eyes widened in fury. "That bastard! Has he been spying on me?! How dare he insult Issei!"

Issei was enraged too, but with a much greater control over his emotions than Sona. He didn't care much when others insulted him, but this was Loki, and to Issei, he's the same piece of shit who dared to raise a hand against one of his kin. He promised himself that he will make Loki pay.

"Us?! In the Annual Rating Game Tournament?!" Ruruko was nervous. The idea of fighting in front of so many people in attendance, much less those watching from a TV, was enough to frighten her. 

Raynare stepped forward, unable to hold back her curiosity. "Sona, what does the pamphlet say?"

Sona pulled it out and read it. 

**Annual Rating Game Tournament**

Eight judges, one from each of the Three Factions, one from the Dragons, and one from four of the trustworthy pantheons. All judges have been chosen by the Head Judge who also made all the rules:

Dragons- Bahamut (Head Judge)

Devil- Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory

Angel- Raphael

Fallen Angel- Azazel 

Norse Pantheon- Odin 

Greek Pantheon- Athena

Shinto- Tsukuyomi no Mikoto

Hindu Pantheon- Shiva

Commentators:

Judge Odin (Main Commentator)

Judge Azazel (Color Commentator)

Head of Dice:

Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory. 

**Rules:**

**Rule #1-** Tournament Format. A total of nine groups will participate, eight in the First Round. Each match is a winner moves on, loser is eliminated from the tournament. The First Round is the Quarter Finals in which eight groups will participate except the guest of honor, Loki, a tradition that is done every year. Loki being the guest of honor means he has chosen who faces who in the First Round and who the winners will end up facing in the Second Round. The Second Round is the Semi Finals in which the remaining four will participate. The Third Round is the Finals between the last two standing. Each match can take anywhere between as little as 30 minutes to several hours.

 **Rule #2-** No Killing. Due to technology, the participants in each fight of a match will be teleported away to another dimension to fight where death is not allowed. If, for any reason someone manages to bypass the measures put in place to prevent death, then the perpetrator will be immediately disqualified regardless of whether it was on purpose or accident; if a murder somehow happens, the criminal will be arrested by the victim's faction and tried by their court.

 **Rule #3-** Fight Selection Via Dice. The fights that take place in each match will vary. If both groups facing each other are peerages, Evil Piece system or not, then their fights will be selected randomly using dice numbers that correspond with the minimum value of each side's chess piece. 

In this case, the value of chess pieces works like this: 

One Pawn is worth 1. If a person is in possession of eight Pawns, they're worth 8.

Bishops and Knights are worth 3 each. 

Rooks are worth 5 each. 

The Queen is worth 9. 

Usually, the King does not have value, but in this tournament, each King is worth 12.

If one side's worst piece is a Knight and has no Pawns, the minimum value rolled will start off as 3 for that match, and it will keep going up as more weak pieces get eliminated from both sides, forcing the minimum number to change to the next lowest piece's value until the King is forced to play. 

Both peerages will have three minutes to decide who to send out. If time runs out, the fight will be forfeited. 

**Rule #4-** Individual Non-Peerage Fight Selection via Groups. If at least one of the two groups facing the other is not a peerage, the judges will come together before each fight and decide who will face who, regardless of each or chess value. Each individual's group format value will play a factor into the judge's decisions. 

Every group participating that is not a peerage will be assigned numerical values between 1-12 for every member based off the current power level of each individual person rather than a chess piece. So someone who isn't the leader/King can still hold the value of 12. For example, if a Pawn has a 12 next to their name in the participants section, that means they're powerful enough to be a King and have their own peerage. However, not every group will have equal value, and this system is only to help the audience understand how powerful a person is. In Dice Selection, each person will always be sent out based off the value of their chess piece regardless of how powerful they really are. 

**Rule #5-** Repetitive Fight Participants. Participants will not be allowed to enter a fight more than once unless they are given no choice but to do so due to most of their teammates being eliminated or if the judges decide the next fight shall allow consecutive participants. 

**Rule #6** \- Hail To The King. In Dice Selection matches, the King of each group decides who to send out when given the option while still having pieces not eliminated that can match the minimum value. They can send multiple pieces and only have to stay below or meet the minimum value of the dice rolled, meaning being exact is not necessary. For example, if a 5 is rolled but a peerage does not have any available Rooks, the King can choose to simply send any one Knight or Bishop alone or combine said Knight/Bishop with pieces that equal to no more than two Pawns to meet the value of 5. Another example is that if a 12 is rolled, the King could come out but choose not to and instead send any weaker piece.

 **Rule #7** \- Should any final deciding fight in a match require a vote from the judges to decide who won, the decision will need to be majority rules by the judge committee. However, regardless of who the other judges say won, even in a majority rules or tie in votes, the Head Judge has the final say in all matters. 

**Rule #8** \- The Stakes. The winner of this tournament will be given lordship as ruler over the Uhlerian Federation, or in Human terms, all Demihuman territory. This land lies in the Underworld but is beyond the territory of the Devils along with the other three Mutant Demonic Species, the Valerians (Elves), the Ainitians of the Empire of Ainitis (Witches), and the Vrell Empire (Goblins). Such a reward is a high-risk, high-reward gambit that may decrease increasing tensions between these four Mutants Demons if the Demihuman's new ruler is kind and authoritative. These tensions have been increasing too close to Devil territory recently, which is the reason why this rule was created.

 **Participants:** Nine Groups Participating, strongest to weakest based on value number assigned at the end of each person's parentheses. Note that the value only determines the betting favorites to win it all, not the actual likelihood to win:

 **Peerage Issei Hyoudou (King** **12), Arisu Yamauchi (Pawn 6x all mutated** **12), Raynare (Queen** **12), Akeno (Knight** **12), Kuroka Toujou (Bishop** **12), Irina Shidou (Rook** **9), Rossweisse (Rook** **9),** **Ravel Phenex (Bishop 5)** **Tsubasa Yura (Knight** **5), and Natsuki Murayama (2x Pawn** **5). 10x members with a value of 79.**

**Peerage Loki (King 12), Baldur (Queen 12), Magni (Rook 9), Modi (Rook 9), Rizevim Livan Lucifer (Knight 5), Indra (Knight 5), Shalba Beelzebub (Bishop 3), Creuserey Asmodeus (Pawn 1), and Katerea Leviathan (Pawn 1). 10x members with a value of 57.**

**Group Atlas (12), Mars (12), Jupiter (12), Pluto (9),** **Kronos (9). 5x members with a value of 54.** **  
**

**Group Crom Crauch (12), Trihexa 666 (12), Yamata no Orochi (9), Grendel (5), Aži Dahāka (5), Apophis (7 equivalent of Pawns), Niðhöggr (3), and Ladon (1). 8x members with a value of 54.**

**Peerage Cao Cao (King 12), Heracles (Queen 9),** **Georg (Rook 9),** **Jeanne (Rook 5), Siegfried (Knight 5), Arthur Pendragon (Knight 3), Le Fay Pendragon (Bishop 3), Leonardo (4x** **Pawns 4** **),** **Perseus (2x Pawns 2),** **Connla (Pawn 1), and Marsilio (Pawn 1). 11x members with a value of 54.**

 **Peerage Sairaorg Bael, Kuisha Abaddon (Queen), Regulus (Pawn 7x), Gandoma Balam (Rook), Ladora Bun** **é (Rook), Coriana Andrealphus (Bishop), Misteeta Sabnock (Bishop), Liban Crocell (Knight), and Beluga Furcas (Knight). 9x members with a value of 50.**

 **Group Poseidon (12), Hermes (12), Ares (9), Athena (5), Artemis (5), and Apollo (3). 6x members with a value of 46.** **  
**

**Peerage Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra (Queen), Mira (Pawn 4x), Xenovia Quarta (Knight), Kiba Yuuto (Knight), Momo Hanakai (Bishop), Reya Kusaka (Bishop), Tomoe Meguri (Knight), and Ruruko Nimura (Pawn). 9x members with a value of 41.**

**Peerage Thor (12), Kratos (12), Sif (Queen),** **Hervor (Knight),** **and Geir (Bishop) 5x members with a value of 39.**

 **Schedule decided by the guest of honor, Loki** :

 **Quarter Finals** :

 **Day 1** \- Crom Crauch vs Atlas. 8 vs 5.

 **Day 2** \- Thor vs Poseidon. 5 vs 6. 

**Day 3** \- Sairaorg Bael vs Sona Sitri. 9 vs 9.

 **Day 4** \- Issei Hyoudou vs Cao Cao.

Loki gets a First Round bye and automatically advances to the Semi Finals due to too many opponents.

 **Semi Finals Schedule** :

 **Day 5** \- Loki fights the winner of Thor vs Poseidon. Winner advances to the Finals. 

**Day 6** \- Winner of Issei Hyoudou vs Cao Cao fights the winner of Sairaorg Bael vs Sona Sitri to decrease the five groups down to four. Immediately afterwards, the victor has to battle the winner of Crom Crauch vs Atlas, and whoever wins advances to the Finals.

 **Finals Schedule** :

 **Day 7** \- Finals between last two standing groups.

...

"Dammit! Why am I not allowed to fight?!" Vali grit his teeth in visible frustration, making Irina pat his back in comfort. 

"Having two Heavenly Dragons on the same team would be unfair, meaning we would likely win before it even started," Irina reasoned. "This may be a sign of weakness on Loki's part, that deep down, he fears Dragons, especially Ddraig and Albion."

**["You're goddamn right."]**

Sona muttered, "So, looks like Bahamut decided to have Xenovia and Kiba fight for me without asking Rias, huh. I feel like this means we're not strong enough for Sairaorg."

Issei's hands trembled in rage when he saw the schedule. "So that's the way Loki wants to play this, huh? He's hoping my peerage will get too tired from having too frequent matches so that he or someone else can finish us off. Fucking asshole, I'll show him!" 

**|"Well Issei, you are powerful enough to take them all on at once now."|**

**("Exactly. The difference between you and them is too great. However, don't let it get to your head, partner. Arrogance is the reason God fell.")**

He calmed down. "Also, I have never heard of these Mutant Demons. Are they, by any chance, related to Satan Lucifer?"

"Yes, they are." Bahamut appeared out of no where, startling them. 

"B-Bahamut! What are you doing here?" Issei said, shocking the others that they are staring at the strongest Dragon God. 

Bahamut smiled mischievously. "I was waiting for you to read the pamphlet. As for why I created Rule #8, those Uhlerians are very poor people that are treated unfairly by the Vrell and Ainitians. I made it because I am gambling that you will win and become their lord so that their situation can improve."

Issei's expression turned serious. "What can you tell me about these Mutant Demons? I want to know everything."

Bahamut took out a notebook and began writing down the basic information for Issei. "Well, a long time ago when God first kicked the Archangel Lucifer out of Heaven, he descended to the Underworld in search of a home and a people who would be his subjects to raise an army, a banner of rebellion. These Mutant Demons descended from Satan Lucifer who created them from his flesh. They're called Mutants because they were not supposed to happen genetically speaking. His first children were the Devils, who looked the most Human, but some of the Old Satans, the ones that are all long dead, mated with wild creatures. In short, beastiality happened, one of the grave sins of the Bible, I believe. Thus, Mutant Demons were born as the children of the Devils.

As for their characteristics, the Vrell Empire's capital city is called Inob. They're Goblins, and they have no single ruler, as they are ruled by large secret societies of Goblins who put two of their enemies, the Valerians and Uhrelians, into financial debt, as the Vrell as a whole are all very financially successful. Financial debt is a legal way of enslaving people. Vrell are a male only species that is said to be immortal. Their allies are the Ainitians.

The capital city for the Empire of Anitis is Geistenovia, which is ironic because they're Witches but the capital's name means "succubi," something that coincides with their disgusting behavior. The Ainitians are a female only species capable of self-reproducing as well as having kids with males of any species, and their offspring always turn out as an Ainitian. They openly practice enslavement of their enemies, the Valerians and the Uhlerians, especially sex slavery because they are very horny. The only important figure of Ainitis is their current Ainitian leader, Queen Ainitia V. (Note- Ainits is pronounced I-Nih-Tis, and Ainitians is I-Nee-Shuns.)

The Kingdom of Valeria's capital city is Labny, which means "beautiful." These are the Elves. They are enemies with the Vrell and Ainitians while remaining neutral towards the Uhlerians. Their current important figures are King Erz Valeria XIII, Queen Muri Valeria, Prince Ure Valeria, and Princess Marupa Valeria.

And lastly, we have the Uhlerian Federation, whose capital city is Dhimaz. They're the Demihummans, beings who look or talk like a Human but have one or more parts of their bodies that are mixed with other animals, such as dogs, cats, foxes, etc. Because of this trait, they're discriminated against by the Vrell and Ainitians, making them the poorest of the four Mutant Demons. They are governed by a group called The People's Council. (Note- The U in Uhleria is pronounced with an Ooh sound, Dhimaz is Dih-Mozz.)

The only thing these four Mutant Demons have in common is that they are all capable of magic due to their ancestry."

Issei stood up, his hair covering his eyes, flaring his aura a little, scaring the others a tad. He was very upset. "You want me to win for Uhleria, right? Well then, I'll go beyond just that. I will establish an alliance with the Valerians since you never said they're evil. Once this tournament is over, I do not intend to let Loki live. Just one thing, though. I do not want anyone in this room to talk to the Doom Slayer about this. Who knows what he will do if he finds out that they're all Demons."

"Understood."

. . . . . . .

**Underworld**

**Tournament Day 1 of 7**

**Crom Crauch vs Atlas**

A couple hours later, they arrived at the stadium. It was huge, and to Issei, it was like at least half of Tokyo crammed into one spot. The seat capacity is a total of 175,000, and they could already hear the excited chattering of the audience, which made them feel nervous, some more than others in particular. Kiba and Xenovia joined Sona's peerage temporarily.

Each participating group got their own hotel inside the stadium and could choose to share it with no more than one other participating group, so Issei chose to share with Sona's peerage. 

On their way there, Issei saw someone who made his blood boil. 

Loki was in the middle of an argument with Thor and Odin. 

"You poisoned father, didn't you?!"

"Yes, I did. What are you going to do about it?" Loki lied, something he normally wouldn't do to save anyone but himself. 

"Loki..." Issei growled.

"Ah, well if it isn't the Shittyruutei! I thought you would chicken out of this tournament and run away like the coward you are."

Issei glared at him. "That's funny coming from the pussy who beats innocent women who have nothing to do with you, ugly pig. I'm going to gouge out your eye balls for what you did to my girl." 

Murayama blushed, but she was slightly turned on by Issei's willingness to fight for her. 

Loki smirked condescendingly. "Really now?! I would like to see you try!" He turned to Odin. "King Odin, I am so confident that I am going to win this tournament that I will make a bet with you."

Odin blinked. He didn't like where this was going. "Hm? What kind of bet?"

"If I win this tournament, you have to unleash Ragnarok on Earth."

"I ought to beat you silly!" Thor tried to lunge at him but was held back by a beautiful buxom woman with curly blonde hair and beautiful emerald eyes, his wife and Queen Sif. 

Odin frowned. "What's in it for me?"

Loki turned to Issei. "The question is what is in it for the Shittyryuutei?" 

Issei, much to the Norse god's surprise and annoyance, smiled maniacally. "If we meet in this tournament, then let's make it a fight to the death between only the Kings while everyone else doesn't die. If I win it all, I get to take you as my prisoner so that I can interrogate you before I kill you." Not that he was going to give Loki a choice.

"Agreed," Odin and Loki said. 

Issei scoffed as Loki held out his hand to shake, ignoring the now enraged god by walking past him. "Let's go, everyone."

Sona and everyone else nodded. 

"I-Issei, isn't this too risky making a bet that puts the lives of everyone on Earth at risk?" Ruruko asked nervously. 

"No because I am confident that I can win and that he won't. Unlike Loki, I am not cocky."

"Eh?"

He sighed as he placed a hand on the girls head and pet her, making her blush. "Let's just say that this will be an easy victory since we trained harder than anyone ever has. Will it be clean? No because I am sure that some of my pieces will be eliminated at some point, but it won't matter. Even if they manage to force me out early, I will still win."

Before they could go, a voice stopped them. "Hey, wait!"

Issei turned around to see a beautiful girl with long hot pink hair that can only be described as wild since it's all over the place as strands of her hair curved in all directions. She also has amber eyes, looking no older than her early 20's."Can I help you?" He said politely.

"I'm Hervor, the Knight of Thor. I just wanted to say what most of us participating in this tournament won't say, and that's that we are all rooting for you, Sekiryuutei! Well, at least some of us are. Cao Cao, Atlas, Crom Crauch, and that Loki probably aren't." She smiled and winked at him, earning a blush. 

Sif pouted. "No fair, Herv! Sekiryuutei is like a cute son to me. Good luck in the tournament, Issei! Go get 'em, boy!" She gave Issei a thumbs up and wink. 

"What am I, a dog?!" Issei shouted with a blush, making them giggle. _'She's Amaterasu 2.0!'_

Ddraig cackled. **('Indeed she is.')**

"I'm Sif, by the way. Nice to meet you."

He shook her hand as they smiled at each other. "I'm Issei Hyoudou, the Sekiryuutei. You and Hervor can just call me Issei."

"Sorry about these two idiots. They can be quite the handful," A third girl said with an amused smile. She is wearing a mage's long robes that conceal her sizable chest and only show her face and hair. She has shoulder-length black hair and red eyes. "My name is Geir, Thor's Bishop. Good luck out there!"

He nodded. "Thank you."

They all brought a takeout meal for dinner and all filled Vali's bedroom to watch the first fight. 

. . . . . . .

**A/N: Odin and Azazel's dialogue will be italicized**

_"Welcome everybody to the Annual Rating Game Tournament!"_ Odin's voice boomed over the stadium speakers as well as the TV microphones of those watching from different locations, surprising many with how much energy the old man has. Those in attendance cheered excitedly. _"This is a historic moment as this is the first ever Rating Game that isn't exclusive to the Devils only. We have Angels in attendance as well as Fallen Angels, members of the good pantheons such as the Norse, the Greek, the Shinto, and the Hindu. Of course, because we are at war with the Khaos Brigade, only those we think we trust were allowed in, but this is still huge, isn't it, Azazel?"_ He turned to the leader of the Fallen Angels who sat next to him in the front row of seats reserved for the judges. 

_"Indeed, it is. This is a good step in the right direction in the name of peace, an idea that certain despicable rogue individuals of the Three Factions do not support such as Kokabiel, who was murdered in self-defense by the Sekiryuutei a few months ago, as well as the Old Satans. Unfortunately, there are still Rogue Fallen Angels out there who either followed Kokabiel or the Khaos Brigade, but regardless, let's just forget about them for now, focus on this tournament, and above all, have a good time. And speaking of this tournament, I have heard many people voice their concerns regarding the choices made for those given the important role of a judge in this tournament, you and I included, to which I have to say that Bahamut and the people he has chosen are strictly very unbiased and fair."_

Odin turned to the camera. _"Agreed. And now, join us as we will now begin the first match between the Dragon known as Crom Crauch and the... Greek Titan known as Atlas."_

A few among the crowd know the schedule and who's participating since they were able to see the pamphlet, but the vast majority did not, so they gasped in surprise. 

"Atlas?!"

"That name's familiar. Isn't that... Zeus' brother or something?"

"Yeah, his half-brother."

Issei got up as Odin explained the rules. "Be right back. I'm going to get another slice of pizza." He poured himself some Dk Pepper, earning a weird look from Sona. 

"That drink is disgusting. It tastes like cough syrup."

"Silence! I will not allow you to slander the name of this holy concoction!"

"Calm down, Okabe." Vali joked.

**First Fight**

"And now, the first fight of this match has been determined by the judges. No, this isn't scripted as we quickly talked telepathically. This one will be between the Dragon known as Ladon and the Greek Titan Kronos."

More tumultuous conversing. 

"Kronos?! Zeus' father?!"

"Why is he here?!"

"I thought he was frozen in the Cocytus!" 

"He was!"

Both participants, as according to tradition, walked up a staircase, onto a platform, and respectfully shook each others hands. Then, they told the judges that they're ready, teleporting away. 

The location was a version of the Arctic Circle. The ocean waters were completely frozen, and the enormously tall glaciers they stood in had a few narrow paths and caves. 

Ladon summoned a barrier. "Let's see if you can get through my barrier!"

He set up a massive vanilla-white colored barrier, but before he could strengthen it, it shimmered as it suddenly died when Kronos lunged forward and punched it, his blue hair flying backwards in the wind, his blue eyes wide with excitement. 

"I'm gonna get ya, Ladon! It's over!" 

The barrier broke, and before the Dragon could react, he was punched hard and sent flying into a glacier, causing a landslide from the resulting explosion.

 _"Fight over! Kronos wins!"_ Odin announced.

Kronos smirked as he was teleported back, calmly walking back to his group. 

"That was amazing, dad!" Atlas praised, despite being their King. 

"Hmph. It should be expected. Your praise is unnecessary, but thanks."

_Odin: "Azazel, what did you think of that previous match?"_

_Azazel: "Well, with all due respect, Kronos is far more powerful than Ladon, so it was to be expected. At least he tried."_

_Odin: "Indeed. The next match has been decided! From Crom Crauch's group is Apophis and Niðhöggr vs Pluto from Atlas' group!"_

"EHHHHHHH?! The Grim Reaper?!"

**Second Fight**

This fight took place in a fiery landscape. As soon as they teleported, Niðhöggr began attacking. His body oozed corrosive clouds, the stench forcing Pluto to hold his breath, unable to attack.

"What are you trying to pull?!" Pluto shouted. 

Niðhöggr grinned sadistically. "Nothing. Just trying to buy time for my partner."

"Hm?!"

Apophis was transforming into his Dragon form. 

His true goal was to prevent Pluto from moving while Apophis transformed into his Dragon form, and he succeeded. Apophis turned himself into a 100 meter black Dragon with silvery gems all over his body. 

"Shadows, attack!" On Apophis' command, hundreds of dark silhouettes appeared and launched themselves at the Grim Reaper. 

Pluto didn't see it, but he felt it. A sudden wetness under his shoes forced him to look down. "What?! I can't move!" The black water held him in place and slowly rose, continuously damaging the Reaper. Pluto was annoyed. "This is getting no where." He tapped his stick onto the ground, unleashing a shockwave of a powerful aura, making the shadows retreat. "Surrender now, and Hades will have mercy on your soul when you die."

"Tell him to goooo tooo HEEEEELL!" Niðhöggr, now also transformed into a 20 meter long Dragon, lunged towards the Grim Reaper with a war cry. "Huuuaaaaaahhhh!"

The Grim Reaper sighed. "So be it. Perish." He swung his scythe, causing a blinding white flash of light.

Odin: _"Both Niðhöggr and Apophis have retired! Pluto wins!"_

The crowd cheered. 

"I'd expect nothing less of a Grim Reaper!"

"Yeah!"

Azazel: "I think they were able to inflict some damage on Pluto before he managed to finish them off."

Odin: _"Indeed. Now, we will step aside for a commercial break. Stay tuned."_

Issei scoffed. "Man, is that all they got? What a let down."

Vali agreed. 

In the audience, specifically a booth for each upper class family, Sirzechs was fuming. "Why would Loki allow Evil Dragons to participate?"

Serafall looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that this whole thing feels so weird. If there are any Khaos Brigade affiliates here, all they're trying to do is gather information on our fighting capabilities."

"Are you saying you suspect Loki?"

"Odin does. I don't see why I shouldn't."

**Third Fight**

"And we're back! For those of you just joining us, we are now about to start the third fight of the first match. This one is going to be good, ladies and gents! I give you Grendel and Aži Dahāka vs Jupiter and Mars!"

"Jupiter?! Pluto's brother?!"

"What are you, some kind of mythology nerd?"

"This is a big deal! Mars, too! That's the Roman God of War!"

This battle took place in the foot hills of a mountain range. The landscape is grassy without any snow. 

"Hey, mushroom beard. Why do you look exactly like Zeus?" Aži Dahāka insulted. 

Jupiter felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Because I'm Zeus' long lost twin brother."

"EHHHHHH?!" Practically everyone in the stadium screamed. 

Athena was shocked. "My father... I wonder how he is going to react."

Somewhere in a booth, Zeus was speechless and incomprehensible. "I thought the Greek and Romans never mixed."

His wife Hera said, "Well, the Cocytus was made by Uranus, so..."

Grendel hissed. "Enough talk. Let's fight!" He had a psychotic smile on his face as he transformed into his Dragon form and tried to lunge at them.

However, a stoic Mars, a young man with golden eyes and red hair, simply launched a massive blast of dark explosive magic. "Disappear," His deep voice said without emotion. 

Odin: _"Grendel and Aži Dahāka have retired! Mars and Jupiter win!"_

The crowd was in a frenzy. 

"Loki decided that Crom Crauch would face Atlas, but seeing this..."

"Yeah, seems pretty unfair."

"Is he trying to make a statement by humiliating the Dragons?"

"Evil Dragons, let me correct you."

"Who cares? They're all the same to me."

"Idiot! You're going to get yourself killed! It's not just the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou here. So are Bahamut, Great Red, and Ophis!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Hmph. Arrogant Devil."

The crowd was right. Issei just about fell asleep throughout the rest of the fight. To him, it was a snooze fest in which Crom Crauch was getting his ass kicked despite outnumbering Atlas 8 to 5. The only Dragons who put up a decent fight were Yamata no Orochi and Trihexa 666, who the crowd was scared of for some reason unbeknownst to Issei and co. 

**Tournament Day 2 of 7**

**Thor vs Poseidon**

It was time for the 2nd match. This is one that Issei and co attended, sitting near the front seats. 

_"Welcome back everybody! I'm Odin sitting here with my partner, Azazel. We've got a good one for you tonight between my son, the Norse God of Thunder, Thor, vs the Greek God of the Seas, Poseidon."_

_"Yeah, this should be a great battle, magnificent even. Now this is going to be treated as a group battle again because even though Thor has a peerage, Poseidon doesn't. For those of you who didn't watch yesterday's match between Crom Crauch and Atlas, here are the rules."_ Azazel began explaining the rules while Odin then introduced the members of both groups. 

**First Fight**

_"And now, for our very first fight, we have the twin gods of Greece, brother and sister, Apollo and Artemis!"_

"BOOOOOOOO! Artemis, you suck! Fuck you, bitch!" All the male Fallen Angels, who were somehow not being pervs for her, booed Artemis since she's known for her hatred of men. The Angels looked at them with disapproval due to their over-the-top reaction while the male Devils found themselves staring at them with awe and admiration but then had some female Devil pull their ears, whether it's their wives or someone else.

The clergymen, on the other hand, hated seeing the look in the male Devil's faces, absolutely loathing the idea of any kind of peace between the Three Factions, especially between the Devils and Fallen Angels who they wanted to see tear each other apart. They had already been not allowed to wear a cross out in the open. 

Gabriel already knew these priest's disgusting thoughts, which is why she watched from her own booth instead of sitting with the likes of them. 

Azazel snorted. _"Damn, this crowd sure hates Artemis."_

Athena let out a giggle she stifled at first. "I can't say you didn't have this coming, sis."

Artemis glared at her. "Shut up! What would those mindless chimps know other than to sit there and screech?!"

"That... Your behavior, your hatred of men is exactly the reason why they hate you."

Some of the men sitting closest to the front who heard her looked at Athena with admiration. "Athena truly is an Angel!"

She smiled at them. "Well, Goddess, but thank you! I appreciate the complement."

_"Versus the Knight of Thor, Hervor!"_

The smiling pinkette received raucous applause, which pissed Artemis off. 

"Go Hervor!" Issei cheered. She smiled at him and blew a kiss his way, making many men around Issei glare at him while he blushed. 

They were teleported to the middle of a jungle, except they couldn't see each other, so they quickly realized that they must be far from each other and have to hunt one another. 

Artemis being the Goddess of Hunt would normally give her an advantage if her target didn't know she was coming, but they do know and are actively trying to kill her as well. She held out her bow and arrow while moving forward as quickly and quietly as she could. A good camping spot was exactly what she found, so she decided to wait for her opponent to come to her. 

Suddenly...

_"Apollo has retired!"_

_'How?!'_ Artemis thought. Her twin brother was so pathetic that he died off camera. _'Brother, you idiot!'_

After several minutes, she heard a twig snap in the direction she was looking. Pulling her bow string, she waited for the enemy to come into view. 

Hervor showed up with warm smile on her face, her large black sword Tyrfing in hand. It has a large light blue gem on the guard, but most notably, it was slathered in blood. Apollo's blood. 

Artemis felt her blood boil. _'This bitch... How could she be so happy to murder my brother?!'_

Hervor had the urge to hum as she usually did when she was out in the wilderness and found a rather beautiful place, but she didn't want to alert the enemy. Her thoughts were cut short when she was heard something whizzing towards her. Sensing danger, she didn't have time to react when the arrow hit her in the head and stuck into her skull. She collapsed. 

Odin was about to call the fight over, but...

 _'No. This isn't over until either Hervor's head comes off or Athena suffers a fatal blow.'_ Bahamut said to him. 

"What? Why hasn't Hervor been teleported out of there already? Something isn't right here..." Issei muttered.

Artemis smirked. "You aren't so special now, are you, bitch?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Zeus frowned seeing this, knowing he would have to have a talk with Artemis later about preferably not trying to make the Norse, mainly Thor, his enemy.

"What's so funny, child?" A voice startled Artemis. She was horrified to see Hervor stand up, pull the arrow out of her head, and look at her with a sinister smile. "Stupid daddy's girl. You really think you could kill me? I'm an Einherjar! I'm immortal!"

"W-What?! Impossible!"

"What a wonderful observation. How astute of you," was the sarcastic response. Hervor suddenly jumped up a tree and leapt from branch to branch towards the Goddess of the Hunt, who was terrified, rapidly aiming her bow back and forth, trying to find her target's position. For the first time in Artemis' life, she was the prey. The pinkette threw herself at the Greek Goddess and drop kicked her before she proceeded to stab her in the chest. "28 stab wounds! _(78)_ " 

_"Artemis retires! Thor's Knight Hervor wins!"_

"YEAH!" The fan boys cheered and chanted Hervor's name over and over. 

**Second Fight**

_"The next match is Athena vs Thor's Bishop, Geir!"_

The environment for this one was the sky, both floating in the air as Geir had her wings out. She was the first to attack, lunging from a hundred meters away, quickly covering the distance, sword in hand. The Valkyrie's slashes were inhumanly fast, earning gasps of surprise from the audience at how quick she moved to the point where they could barely keep up, but Athena dodged all of them casually, which only served to infuriate the Bishop. 

"Sorry about this, but I am going to counterattack you now. It's nothing personal," Athena said softly as she suddenly blasted Geir with a surge of freezing wind, sending her flying back.

Geir rubbed her eyes from the cold only to be met with a scorching fire. 

_"Thor's Bishop Geir has retired! Athena wins!"_

Issei deadpanned, "Well, that was anti-climactic."

**Third Fight**

_"This next one is between Athena, who the judges have agreed to send on consecutive fights, and Sif, Thor's Queen!"_

When the battle started, both fighters launched spell after spell at each other, primarily fire. Athena was forced to block since Sif attacked too fast. 

Sif blew a large volley of fire, but Athena countered it by using wind to blow it away. However, Thor's Queen anticipated this, and created a blue worm hole that sucked up all the fire.

Athena's eyes widened. "Aw crap!" She was forced to summon her Aegis shield, a circular-shaped shield with Medusa's face engraved in the middle.

However, she wasn't quick enough to react. A purple worm hole appeared just behind her and unleashed the flames directly onto the Greek Goddess of Wisdom. It then turned blue and cleared out all the smoke once the flames settled. 

Athena groaned in pain. "A-Aaugh." She heard Sif's footsteps from behind as the Queen placed both feet onto her arms to prevent her from getting up. Athena winced. "F-Finish me..."

Sif nodded. "Very well. It was a good fight, Athena." The buxom, more mature-looking woman than her opponent smiled at her, making Athena blush but then briefly yelp in pain when Sif trapped her into a cube of ice that shattered, making the Goddess disappear. 

_"Athena has retired! Thor's Queen, Sif has won the fight!"_

The crowd's reaction was mixed to be expected. 

"No! Athena-sama!" All the fanboys yelled.

"Well, at least Sif made it fast."

"I want her to hurt me, too!" That last one earned small glares from Thor, who didn't appreciate people sexually fantasizing about his wife openly, or at all for that matter. 

Azazel grinned. _"Well, I can't say that I expected Thor's Queen to beat a Goddess as powerful as Athena. I guess it goes to show to not judge a book by its cover."_

**Fourth Fight**

_"Agreed. Some fights in this tournament are going to be obvious who wins before they even start, but others will have close battles and upsets. Anyway, let's move on to the next fight, which will be between Hermes vs Kratos, Sif, and Hervor!"_

The crowd was in an uproar of surprise, and Issei agreed with them. "A 1 vs 3? Seems a little unfair, especially with Kratos with those three."

Raynare shook her head. "Hm. I don't about that. I've met Hermes before when I once served under Azazel and Hermes needed to see him for something. Even though I have never seen him fight, he kept his power hidden which means that he must be really strong."

Meeting on the stage, they shook hands. 

Kratos stared at the young-looking Hermes with a stoic but battle-ready expression. "Hmph. Get ready to die, _boy_." Suddenly, Kratos smiled, something he's infamous for not doing, and this one was maniacal. 

Somewhere in the bleachers, Atreus facepalmed.

Hermes wasn't scared of Sif or Hervor, but Kratos... He was someone that the Greek messenger god would prefer to avoid unless they fight on the same side. Seeing him smile sent shivers down his spine. 

When they teleported, this fight took place on a large beach. 

Kratos barked orders to the other two. "Sif, Hervor, provide support for me while I deal with this _boy_."

"Understood!" They began firing fire, ice, and lightning while using wind to try to keep Hermes at bay.

The crowd laughed. 

"He sure loves saying b o y!"

Kratos' threw his battle axe, but Hermes ran out of the way at inhuman speeds that were impossible to follow for everyone but Kratos. The axe flew back to the hands of its possessor mid-flight.

"Fear my Symbol of Hope, Caduceus!" He summoned his golden spear-like staff. 

Before Hervor could react, Hermes was already in front of her. He did a full 360 spin as he swung the staff and decapitated the Knight. 

_"Thor's Knight Hervor has retired!"_

Hermes pocketed the spear-staff and pulled out his sword. "This is Argeiphontes. It's not the prettiest blade, but it will do." However, he would never be able to use it. 

He casually dodged a lunging Kratos while using telekinesis to lift Sif off the ground. As Kratos, who was using his two chained Blades of Chaos to attack, Hermes threw Sif in the way of her ally and used her as a shield right as Kratos swung the fiery blades downwards, instantly taking out Sif. 

_"Thor's Queen Sif has retired!"_

Kratos roared, putting his Blades of Chaos away. He activated his Spartan Rage mode, making him far too quick for the messenger god as the God of War pummeled him with his bare hands and a war cry of, " _Boy! Boy! Boy!_ " with every strike. " _BOY!!!_ " Kratos roared as he forced Hermes off the ground with an upper cut and then proceeded to slam him down with both arms, causing massive cracks to appear in the sand. 

_"Hermes has retired! Dad of B o y wins!"_

After much cheering, Odin announced the next contestants.

**Fifth and Final Fight**

_"Now, onto the final fight of this match. We have Thor and Kratos vs Poseidon and Ares!"_

The four competed in a very large dark blue colored circular arena. 

Ares wanted revenge for his half-brother Hermes. Despite being a 'good god' to an extent, he was still a psychopath. "Kratos! This is for-"

He was cut off by Kratos' axe, the blade cleanly chopping his head off. "You will not interfere with their battle, _boy_."

_"Ares has retired!"_

Seeing this, Zeus facepalmed. "Their fighting skills are so rusty! The only one of them worthy of my praises is Athena! Hopefully, brother can do better."

His hopes would come to fruition as Poseidon put on quite the display, but could he get the results they wanted by winning?

As Thor pulled out Mjolnir, pointed it to the sky, and charged up a lightning attack, Poseidon was already onto him. He pointed his Trident at Thor and suddenly dropped a large maelstrom of water onto him while using his wind magic to try to keep his opponent trapped in it, hoping to drown him. 

Thor was having none of it, however, and shot the lightning at Poseidon. The Greek God of the Sea had no time to block due to being occupied with his offensive. The bolts traveled along the moisture in the air that originated from Poseidon, hitting him right in his Trident and traveling to his arms, shocking him. 

_"Oh my. Thor nearly retired due to a lack of oxygen, but he was able to get out of it. He's far more cunning than people give him credit for,"_ Azazel stated.

Thor gasped and coughed for air, falling forward onto his hands and knees at the same time Poseidon did, but he recovered much quicker. Grabbing Mjolnir and slowly walking over to Poseidon, who summoned dozens of water spirits and mermaids. They attacked Thor, but seeing how the god kept pushing forward, shrugging off any hits, Poseidon panicked.

Thor dropped the hammer onto the god's chest, who tried to lift it off but wasn't able to. 

"You are not worthy of Mjolnir," Thor pulled out his axe, Stormbreaker, swung it down, and killed Poseidon while Kratos watched. 

_"Poseidon has retired! Thor has won and will be advancing to the Second Round to face Loki!"_

The crowd cheered. At the end of the day, despite liking some of the Greek gods, they found themselves rooting more for the Norse, at least Thor, because unlike Apollo, Artemis, and Ares, Thor wasn't nowhere nearly as arrogant as them. They like Athena, who is very popular for her kindness and wisdom, but the Greek fandom ends at that.

Issei sighed. "I can't say I didn't see that coming."

**Tournament Day 3 of 7**

**Sona vs Sairaorg**

A couple days later, it was time for the second match of the tournament in which Sona would face Sairaorg, yet another seemingly unfair match, at least at first glance. Issei felt insulted. Was Loki putting them together like how he did Crom Crauch and Atlas to send a message to him about Dragons as a whole, thinking that they're inferior? About the people he cares about?

Currently, Sona was in the locker room with her peerage and Issei. He could tell tell they were nervous judging from the way Kiba tightly gripped his sword, how Momo paced back and forth, how Ruruko and Mira were freaking out, and how Sona tapped her foot repeatedly, so he felt the need to say something. They all looked at him when he spoke. 

"Guys, chill out. Forget about what the media is saying about how Sairaorg is the heavy favorite. Forget about the crowd. Just focus on yourself, your teammates, and your King. If you want to win, go out there and take it from them. This is _your_ time to shine!"

They all stopped trembling and breathed a sigh of relief before they smiled at him with determination. 

"Thanks, Issei." Sona nodded. 

Their nerves were still on edge, but they were more focused as they walked down the tunnel with Odin introducing them all one by one. Sona looked to a corner of the audience to see Issei and his peerage near a front row as they cheered them on. 

Issei stood up and cheered, "Go Sona! Give it your all! If you need any encouragement, I'll give you lots of kisses and hugs later!"

 _'What are you, Great Red?'_ Raynare sweatdropped. 

Arisu buried her face in her hands in chagrin. _'He's reminding me of dad! Not good!'_

Sona blushed and glared at him. "Stop embarrassing me!"

The Devils in attendance began murmuring to each other about this. 

"EHHHHHH?!"

"Kisses and hugs?!"

"The Sitri heiress is dating the Sekiryuutei?!"

"Why is that such a surprise to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dragons are known for having harems, too. At least in that sense, they're like us."

"Hey, doesn't that make him allied with us Devils? Perhaps he can work for us!"

The Angels and Fallen Angels glared at the High Class Devil who said that, not liking the idea of the Devils recruiting the Sekiryuutei's, whether by force or loyalty.

"No, you idiot! He has no loyalty!"

"Yeah, he left the Gremory because they were using him, remember? Plus, he killed all those corrupt nobles."

"If you want to die, don't bring that up!"

"Why not? They deserved it. I say good on him, he did the right thing."

"I agree."

"Me too."

"I as well."

Odin's voice interrupted any further discussion of the Red Dragon Emperor.

_"This is the first Dice Selection match! The person in charge of rolling the dice is judge Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory, and the process is all electronic. It's not really a dice, but you get the point. Hehe. All she has to do is press a button on the laptop in front of her, and the numbers will show on the jumbotron. Whenever you are ready, Grayfia."_

She nodded. "Yes, Lord Odin." Pressing a button, the randomized numbers moved on the jumbotron like a slot machine within a range of 1-12. Eventually, it landed on 3. 

"The value is 3! You also have 3 minutes starting now to discuss before you tell us, the judges, who you wish to send." A countdown appeared on the screen. 

Both sides turned to each other and began discussing, huddled closely so they can talk and no one can read their lips. The judges had already cast a magic barrier between the audience and participants as well as the two groups to prevent any eavesdropping. Only important information was automatically blocked. Trash talk and other conversations weren't. The only ones who could hear absolutely everything being said by both teams are the judges. 

Sona said, "Listen, Sairaorg is very likely to send his worst Knight or Bishop. We should do the same and hope we can win. If we manage to somehow take out their pieces with ours when they have the clear advantage over every single one of us, then we have a chance. It's like Issei said, Sairaorg may be powerful, but the only way we can win is if we believe in ourselves. We're the underdogs, so let's make this work!"

"Yeah!"

"With that being said, I'm choosing Reya..." Sona stood from her collapsible seat. "Judges, I have decided to send out my Bishop Reya Kusaka."

Bahamut nodded. "Very well. Lock that in. Team Sitri has chosen Bishop Reya Kusaka."

Sairaorg stood up with a dead serious look. "I have chosen my Bishop Misteeta Sabnock."

**First Fight**

The two walked onto the stage, shook hands, nodded at the judges to let them know that they're ready, and teleported to the battlefield. It was a flat desert landscape with a few cacti. 

Reya held her hands above her head, charging up a black orb that increased in size.

"What is that?" Tsubasa said.

"She will try to drain his mana," Raynare responded.

Reya launched the attack at the small light green-haired boy. However, the orb disappeared mid flight. "What the hell?!" She was confused. Suddenly, she was surrounded by a circle a of purple flames. Her body began feeling weak as she fell on her hands and knees. 

Misteeta walked forward. "This is my sacred gear, Trick Vanish. I have sealed your abilities including all your magic. You are about to go to sleep. Hmph. It's too bad that you're such a pathetic little weakling."

Her eyes felt heavy as she looked up at him. "Damn you..." She collapsed and fell asleep. 

"Bishop Reya Kusaka has retired. Misteeta Sabnock is the winner!"

Sona felt her breath hitch, but they tried to move on. However, the person most hung up on Reya's loss was her best friend Momo, who was enraged.

"That little shit!" She shouted, frightening Ruruko and Mira. 

Tsubaki put a hand on Momo's shoulder. "Hey, we'll get our chance for revenge later. For now, stay focused."

Momo heeded the Queen's words and bit her tongue with a simple nod. 

**Second Fight**

The dice was rolled, landing on a 3 again.

"This time, I'm sending out Tomoe." Sona announced. 

"What?!" Momo protested. 

Bahamut spoke into his microphone. "Team Bael has chosen their other Bishop, Coriana Andrealphus."

Sona sighed. "Listen Momo. That anger you feel, hold onto it for later down the match. Right now, you're too emotional and won't be able to fight with a clear mind, but if you are able to control your rage and turn it into a vengeful wrath, then the wait will be worth it. I know you're frustrated, but as your King and your friend, please have some patience."

Momo was surprised. It wasn't often that her King made such a speech. She reluctantly nodded. "Fine."

After the subsequent announcement and teleportation, the fighters immediately began attacking.

"Take this!" Coriana launched a wave of ice at Tomoe, who flew upwards using her wings. She pulled out her sword which was infused with fire. Seeing the Knight headed straight for her, Coriana shot projectile after projectile of ice. "Are you insane? Fire cannot beat water!"

Tomoe smiled and calmly responded, "It can if the amount of water used isn't enough."

"You're suicidal."

She moved to Coriana's right, who began shooting ice in that direction only to miss. 

"What?!"

Coriana felt an enormous deal of pain. Her eyes widened when she looked down and saw her right arm was missing, the socket spewing blood. She howled in agony.

"Of course, she wouldn't lose any actual body parts since this is just a simulation..." Tomoe said from behind the Bishop, holding a flaming sword to her neck. "You won't really get hurt... But if only you did..."

"H-How did y-you-"

"get behind you? Simple teleportation. Now then... This is for my friend, Reya. Hmph. It's too bad your middle-school looking Bishop had to taunt us. If only he kept his stupid mouth shut, none of this would have happened." She swung her sword and decapitated Coriana, making many Devils and Fallen Angels cheer at the gory blood, making the Angels present feel a little uneasy, mainly because even their Church representatives were also smiling at the sight.

The Bishop would later wake up in the stadium's hospital wing.

_"Sairaorg's Bishop Coriana Andrealphus has retired! Knight Tomoe Meguri wins!"_

Misteeta glared daggers at Tomoe as he stood up when she teleported back, stomping his feet on the ground repeatedly. "I'm not in middle-school, I'm 17! Ugh, everytime!"

Tomoe, who heard his voice, giggled. "Pish posh, those are little irrelevant details, little boy. And it's not good to lie about your age, you know? You're probably no more than 12." His screams of rage brought her much joy. "What's important is an eye for an eye." 

Sairaorg, who had his eyes closed, hummed. "Hm. It's best that we do not insult them, Misteeta. You have provoked their wrath. I suggest all of you do not do it again."

**Third Fight**

The dinging sound of the numbers rolling made them turn to the jumbotron as it landed on a 10.

Sona frowned. "That complicates things."

Mira stared at her with confusion, being one of the girls newest to the peerage alongside Ruruko. "Eh? How so?"

"Now, there are multiple possibilities. This is where the two Kings try to outsmart each other. How do I anticipate Sairaorg's next move? What will he do? That sort of thing. I could use the input of my peerage here since I'm pretty smart, but I don't think I'm as intelligent as him. What do you guys think?"

The judges briefly cracked small smiles at Sona, knowing she said the truth. If the King does not lead, then their subordinates will not follow (79). However, it's also good to ask for help from the followers when they need it while not being overly reliant.

Tsubaki pushed her glasses up her nose. "I think you should send out Kiba, Xenovia, and Mira."

Mira squeaked. "E-Eh?! Me?! This early?!"

The Queen grinned. "Mira, I can tell you're nervous, but the longer you sit there, the more anxious you will get. The more anxious you get, the higher the chance that you will perform poorly due to stage fright. Don't think of it as getting this over with, but rather an opportunity to prove yourself and get the results you want. As for Sairaorg, it's too early for him to send out his seven-piece Pawn. The only other possibility to worry about is if he sent out his Queen, but at such an early stage, that's very risky."

Sona nodded. "That's what I thought as well. Alright then. Kiba, Xenovia, and Mira, you're up."

The judges announced the picks. Issei rubbed his hands together, feeling a bit anxious when he saw Mira go up. 

Five people were brought to another dimension. The three Sitris were fighting Sairaorg's two Rooks, Gandoma Balam and Ladora Buné. Both were very muscular older men who silently stared down their opponents.

"Kiba, give me a sword."

He looked at Xenovia. "I thought you had Excalibur?"

She shook her head. "Not anymore, no. It disappeared from my hands that day when Issei came and rescued Koneko and you from Kokabiel before it merged with Issei's five Holy Swords."

The crowd was in uproar again, mainly the Devils and clergymen, glaring at the Sekiryuutei.

"Five Holy Swords?! He's going to kill us all!"

"Give back those swords, thief!" A clergyman demanded. 

An Angel slammed a hand onto the priest's mouth before nervously chuckling at Issei. "S-Sorry. You can have them."

The Devils were enraged. "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

They all shut up when they suddenly felt a threatening aura coming from Issei, who leaked only a very small bit of his full capabilities. "All of you... Shut. up. I have six Holy Swords now, but I do not plan to use them on Devils who aren't a threat to me. As for the church... Well, you are very corrupt and have caused enormous suffering in the Human world, so I will have to kill all of you as well. Not that any of you will ever be able to stop me, just giving you a heads up so that you can continue shitting yourself. Now let me watch this in peace."

The priests trembled in horror. 

The tension slowly dipped as everyone looked back at the screen. 

Kiba was the first to strike. "Sword Birth!" He created swords from the ground headed in two different directions, both after the opposing Rooks who merely slapped away the attack much to Kiba's shock.

Seeing this, Xenovia charged from Ladora's side and attempted to strike with a winding attack only to get kicked away. She coughed as she landed several feet away. Ladora grabbed the Gremory Knight by her collar and tossed her into a canyon wall, resulting in a small explosion. 

_"Xenovia Quarta has retired. What do you make of that, Azazel?"_

_"She's very slow. Both of Sairaorg's Rooks are capable of wielding two Holy Swords each."_

_"T-Two?! Oh wow. Well, she can certainly wield my sword any day if you know what I mean heh heh heh. Ahem, anyway, back to the fight..."_

Kiba grit his teeth in anger. His speed increased tenfold, and Ladora had barely any time to react as the Knight charged at him, cut off his right arm, and stabbed him in the stomach. He had to let go of the sword and jump back when the Rook swung at him, missing. 

Ladora grabbed the sword by the bottom of the blade, pulled it out, and crushed it with his bare hands. 

Seeing Mira all alone, Gandoma charged forward to attack her, throwing vicious punch after punch, forcing her to dodge. 

Mira's eyes widened as her focus increased. _'Crap! This guy is fast! Luckily, his technique could use work. If he punched lower, he might hit me, but maybe he doesn't want to risk me flanking him if he does so? Hm. I'll just have to do what I can to tire him out.'_ Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ladora spitting out blood, looking disoriented while fending off Kiba's sword birth. A smirk played at her lips. 

She jumped back to gain enough distance from Gandoma. " **Promotion Knight!** Kiba-senpai! I have an idea!"

He grit his teeth and answered her back without looking, busy fighting. "What kind of idea?!"

"It involves friendly fire!"

This confused the two huge men. They thought, _'Friendly fire? What's that?'_ Having never heard the term, they imagined a bonfire with people holding hands and dancing around it happily. 

Kiba smiled. "I see. Let's do it, Mira!"

Gandoma charged forward. "Hold still, little girly! Let me kill- OW!" He was cut off when Mira hit his nether region with her staff, which made all males watching wince, and proceeded to run towards Kiba and Ladora. After grabbing his sacred jewels in pain for a moment, he turned and ran after the bluenette. "Low blow, girly! Taste my Sprint of Loyalty!" Gandoma ran at inhuman speeds.

Mira decided to taunt him, her smirk still present. "Low blow? What are you, some lame Knight? There's no such thing as dirty in a fight, and you can't honestly be shocked from a girl like me who is clearly weaker than a guy as big and chunky as you now, can you?"

"Wha- I'm not chunky! Take that back right now!"

"Why don't you make me? Catch me if you can, slow poke."

"Sword Birth!" Kiba did the same attack again at point blank range, but Ladora somehow blocked it again. This time, however, was different. It deflected back at Kiba. The Knight was sent flying backwards towards Mira, whose eyes widened. He would use his wings to move away, but it was too weak.

Mira yelped, "Kya!" when Kiba's uncontrollable body slammed into her. 

He coughed to the side as he lay on top of the Pawn, perpendicular to her. "Crap!" 

Suddenly, an excruciating pain struck both of them. One of his swords that deflected stabbed through Kiba's heart from behind and into Mira's stomach. They both coughed blood, but they turned to see what happened. 

The rest of his Sword Birth attack was stopped, and no more debris rained on them, but as for the two Rooks, Gandoma was going too fast to stop. 

"Ladora, move!"

"Wha-"

He slammed into the bald Rook, sending them both flying into the face of a wall with an explosion.

Odin was in shock. _"Sitri Knight Yuuto Kiba and Pawn Mira, as well as Sairoarg's Rooks Ladora Buné and Gandoma Balam have all retired! This fight is a draw!"_

The crowd cheered. 

Issei was in disbelief. "Mira... strategized on the fly?! Not that I ever doubted her, but wow! Seeing someone do something like that in action is amazing, and it's especially satisfying if it's someone who you care for. I owe her some major praise!"

"And head pats, nya." Kuroka added. 

**Fourth Fight**

The next number of the dice had already been rolled. "7!" Odin announced.

While Momo, Tomoe, and Ruruko cheered for their moral victory, Sona and Tsubaki weren't satisfied. 

Sona clicked her tongue. "Tch! I was hoping that at least two of my three pieces would come back unscathed, but now I have less to work with."

Momo looked at her. "Eh? But now both sides have the same number of pieces."

"... True, but that just means that Sairaorg has a more powerful set to work with than me. If we had the advantage in numbers, things could look different. At least one of us is going to need to give us a miracle."

Issei sensed her unease and decided to give her some encouragement. 'Don't give up, Sona. Keep at it!'

Sona smiled at his words and began . "We're not giving up, though! Momo, I'm sorry, but I will need you to wait a little longer and sit this one out." The white-haired Bishop nodded in slight disappointment. "I'm sending Tomoe and Ruruko. It's a gamble since the dice rolled 7 while I'm sending out a value of 4, but go give them hell."

Bahamut made the announcement. "What's this? The Sitri is gambling with less to work with here by sending out a value of 4 in Knight Tomoe Meguri and Pawn Ruruko Nimura! Sairaorg has opted to send a value of 6 in both his Knights, Liban Crocell and Beluga Furcas!"

This battle took place in a flat landscape of dirt with mountains far in the background. 

Liban unsheathed his sword and placed a hand on his hip. "Tell you what? Because you're girls, how about I give you a ten second head start?"

Tomoe and Ruruko exchanged looks. "That's so sexist, but okay. We'll take whatever you give us." Ruruko used Promotion Queen. 

Sairaorg narrowed his eyes in disappointment. "Liban, you fool."

The Sitri Knight and Pawn charged at Beluga at the armored Beluga, who rode a horse made of steel. This surprised Liban since he thought they would go after him, but apparently, they didn't take his word for it.

"Ten..." Liban began counting. 

Beluga's horse neighed and galloped as he pulled out his lance and held it straight, as if about to joust. His speed astonished the two Sitri warriors. They ran a semi-circle around him just as he passed.

"Nine."

Tomoe swung her sword, sending a blaze of fire at the Knight which torched the horse's ass. The horse proceeded to panic and buck its master off of it. 

Beluga screamed as he flew and landed. "No! Why, Pale Horse?! Why now?!" He jumped back to dodge a haymaker from Ruruko. _'This is bad!'_ "Replication!" He floated upwards as he created a second lance and dozens of images of himself. 

"Eight."

Tsubasa's eyes widened. "This is a very advanced Spirit magic technique!"

Issei was surprised. "Then I take it you also read about it in Asgard?"

"Yeah. The images appear to attack the user's target while not actually doing any physical damage, but mental. It's also apparently a great way to torture someone into submission or to leave their mind broken."

Liban gained tick marks on his forehead. "Seven. Hey, whoever's monologuing, stop! This isn't how time works!"

The images of Beluga swarmed towards Ruruko, attacking her, but she simply stood in the same postion as before, her eyes never leaving the original. She smiled right as Beluga charged towards her to attack, only feet away. "I still see you," she stated, startling the Knight.

"Six."

Tomoe ran besides Ruruko and jumped high in the air. "I see him, too." She dropped down and stabbed Beluga in the head right as he stabbed Ruruko in the chest. 

Beluga was shocked as he spat out blood. _'How is that possible?!'_

_"Sitri Pawn Ruruko Nimura and Bael Knight Beluga Furcas have been retired."_

The crowd was stunned. 

"One Pawn sacrificed herself and managed to make it count?!"

"They actually successfully baited a Bael house Devil!"

"Unbelievable!"

Issei clenched his fists, feeling amazed at the bravery of his precious kouhai, but also angered at Beluga for her loss. "Ruruko..."

Liban panicked as Tomoe began charging towards him and quickly counted down. "Fivefourthreetwoone! Gravity Jail!" His eyes turned from silver to golden. 

Tomoe suddenly collapsed on the ground, her body suddenly feeling heavy. "W-What's happening... to me?!"

Liban came up to her, his face half-grimacing, half-smiling to comfort her. "Sorry about this. I increased your sense of gravity. Don't worry, I'll make it quick." Tomoe's body was quickly enveloped and frozen in a large sheet of ice which suddenly shattered, making her disappear.

_"Sitri Knight Tomoe Meguri retired! Bael Knight Liban Crocell wins!"_

**Fifth Fight**

Sona furrowed her eyebrows. "Dammit."

Tsubaki sighed. "So it's just you, me, and Momo left."

"9 is the number!" Bahamut said.

"Looks like that's my call. A Queen vs Queen battle." Tsubaki waited for Sona's confirmation, to which the King nodded. 

"Good luck."

Bahamut shouted, "Oh! This next one is going to be really good! Ladies and gents, the two Queens, Kuisha Abaddon and Tsubaki Shinra will face each other! This will be a match of offense vs defense."

Both Queens were transported to the same canyon that was the stage two fights ago. 

"Ms. Shinra, before we fight, my master would like to apologize on behalf of the impolite behavior that some of his other servants have shown to your comrades." Kuisha offered a brief bow while making sure to not take her eyes of Tsubaki. "He hopes to finish this match as respectfully as possible for the sake of keeping as much of his honor intact, and he also will apologize to your King himself later."

A small grin played on the corner of Tsubaki's lips. "I see. In that case, I accept his apology."

Kuisha nodded. "Umu. In that case, shall we begin our fight? I am ready."

"I'm also ready, so let's do this."

Tsubaki summoned a large spiraling aura of light blue to signify her water while Kuisha did the same with the Power of Destruction. Launching their attacks, both powers collided and struggled against one another for several moments before they let out a repelling wave of energy that made both Devils skid backwards and cover their faces from any possible debris, digging their feet in the ground.

Simultaneously, they both jumped backwards while unfurling their wings and began flying upwards till they were a couple dozen feet off the ground. Kuisha launched a massive wave of the Power of Destruction, but much to her shock, Tsubaki didn't move or try anything until suddenly...

"Mirror Alice," Tsubaki said.

It happened before Kuisha could blink. Tsubaki had summoned not one, but five large floating mirrors. From the perspective of the audience, they were positioned in the shape of a pentagram with Kuisha right in the middle under them. The attack she launched hit one mirror and destroyed it before it reflected to another, bouncing between them all until the last one was positioned to reflect upwards. One more mirror appeared above Kuisha which reflected the power it received to her, engulfing her in a massive explosion. 

Again, the audience was shocked. 

"What was that?!"

"Did she get her?!"

"I don't know! We'll have to wait for all that smoke to clear out!"

When it did, Kuisha was revealed to be lying with her body downwards, her head facing the side in an uncomfortable position. She slowly got up with a pained groan, holding her left shoulder in pain while panting, accentuating her large breasts while making them jiggle. "Ugh... What... What was that just now?"

Tsubaki answered, "That was my sacred gear, Mirror Alice. Every mirror destroyed reflects double the damage on the attacker. You received your own power but twelve times stronger due to the six mirrors I used."

"I see... Well then. It's time for me to get serious." She took up a pose to fight but didn't do anything. 

After half a minute of not moving, Tsubaki broke the silence. "Aren't you going to attack?"

"You first."

 _'What's she planning? I sense this is a trap, but forced to make the first move, I have to do something.'_ Tsubaki summoned dozens of water spirits in the shape of wet, almost slimy-looking blue spirits. The spirits lunged towards Kuisha.

"Hole," Kuisha softly said. 

The spirits were violently sucked into several black holes around Kuisha. Suddenly, they reappeared surrounding Tsubaki and attacked her, clawing, biting, scratching, the whole shebang. Her clothes partially tore off, revealing most of her bossom, making many men nosebleed except the Angels who had the decency to not look. 

"Tsubaki!" Sona yelled in concern , seeing her friend bleed. Even though no one on the other side could hear her, she instinctually called out. 

Tsubaki, having been caught off guard by the reverse hit, found the strength to fight back. She broke free of the spirits by kicking one and punching the other before she destroyed them with a large burst of water that she drowned them in before retracting the magic, the water being sucked into her fingers. 

Kuisha teleported behind her and threw a sucker punch which connected, but not before her arm was grabbed as Tsubaki dragged her down with her. 

Tsubaki rolled over until she was on top of Kuisha, pinning her arms to the side, making many men whoop and holler at their suggestive position. "If I can't beat you magically, I'll just have to do so physically." Kuisha was still struggling too much for either of them to get a hand free from the other. "Hold still, dammit!"

Kuisha smiled. "Then I'm taking you with me. You have earned my utmost respect, Queen of Sona Sitri." The burning hot Power of Destruction began gathering in Kuisha's right hand which Tsubaki was holding onto, making Tsubaki wince in pain. 

They both screamed at the same time. 

Kuisha: "EXPLOSION!"

Tsubaki: "REVERSAL!"

A massive reddish black explosion of the Power of Destruction engulfed the area. The camera lost its transmission to those watching in the stadium and beyond.

Odin felt a bead of sweat roll down his head. _"I-It seems that both Queens, Tsubaki Shinra and Kuisha Abaddon, have retired!"_

While the crowd reacted in various ways, Issei looked at Raynare and thought. _'If we end up fighting Sairaorg and there is a Queen on Queen battle, I hope you win against something as powerful as that.'_

Sensing his thoughts, Raynare smiled at him and kissed him briefly. 

Sona sighed as she turned to Momo. "That leaves us two vs Sairaorg, Regulus, and Liban against you and me."

**Sixth Fight**

"The next number is... 12! 12 has been rolled! The Kings can come out if they wish to do so!"

Sairaorg huffed. "Hmph. Sona will have no choice but to fight here. Judges! I am sending Regulus to fight!"

Bahamut nodded. "Sairaorg has chosen his seven-piece Pawn Regulus for this battle. Will that be all? You can still add your Knight Liban if you wish to do so."

"No, that will not be necessary."

"Very well."

Sona stood up. "In that case, I will have to fight by myself."

"A fight between the King Sona Sitri and the Bael Pawn Regulus, then."

Azazel smirked. "Now the stakes are very high. If Sona wins, the match continues, but if she loses, the match is over and her peerage is eliminated from the tournament because she's the King."

The two were teleported to a copy of the Roman Colosseum. 

Sona adjusted her glasses. "So you're the Longinus Regulus Nemea? I have never heard of a powerful sacred gear acting of its own free will other than the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing due to the two Heavenly Dragons in them." She didn't want to give away the fact that Issei now has the Dread Maker housing Vritra. 

Regulus smirked. "Yeah, well. This isn't even my final form!" He began transforming, his body growing into a large, golden lion about 14 feet tall. "This is. Oh, and Promotion Queen!"

He lunged at Sona with a roar. Sona figured that using her water to create a weapon of ice wouldn't work, but she had to fend him off, so she quickly created a large hammer of ice and stuck it into the lion's mouth, holding him off with all her strength, trying to support his enormous weight, making him growl. He used his paws to try to claw her, but she was too far out of his reach for a fatal blow and he only managed to scratch shoulder closest to him, making her bleed profusely to which she winced. 

_'I have to end this fast, or else I won't have a chance against Sairaorg, even if I win here!'_ She thought. She was trying not to show her pain but ended up grunting, and the pain was only increasing more and more. At this rate, this beast could take off her arm if he clawed hard enough. 

Pulling the hammer back, Sona pushed it forward while dropping down to kick regulus in the belly as hard as she could with both her legs, sending him back several yards as she finally was able to get some breathing room, gasping for air while jumping back onto her feet. It was only only temporary since he would attack again a mere four seconds later, but it gave her enough time for her countermeasure. 

Reaching behind her, she pulled out something she never thought she would need: a toy pistol. She began shooting him with water right as he lunged again, making him fall over in agony.

"OW! What is that?! Stop!"

"It's holy water. Let's just say I have a friend who has a friend who has a friend who used to be a part of the church." 

_'Thank you Issei for getting this from Raynare who got this from Asia,'_ Sona thought. 

Sona was doing this to keep him occupied while creating a massive sea monster, a water leviathan. The beast roared in a gurgly voice as it grabbed the lion by its head and lifted him up. 

"No, wait! Stop! Please, no! Not like this! Auuuuugh!" The leviathan chomped on Regulus and ate him. 

_"B-Bael Pawn Regulus has retired! Sona Sitri wins!"_

Sona breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled out a vial of Phoenix Tears that Issei gave her and carefully poured a drop of it on her arm, making her wounds and fatigue instantly disappear before she teleported back. She was met with awkward cheering and some malicious looks. 

Some of the High Class Devils glared at her. 

"How dare she use such an underhanded trick!"

"It's the same as getting the Angels to help her win!"

"Agreed! Judges, this shouldn't be allowed!"

"Yeah! She should be disqualified!"

"Yeah!"

The Angels opted to remain quiet and not say anything. 

The Fallen Angels looked at the Angels with sympathy, knowing how the Devils are easily the most annoying of the Three Factions due to this type of behavior. 

Bahamut roared as he suddenly transformed into his massive Dragon form, flew up to the section of where the Devils were, sat on the railings that he crushed under his huge talons, and growled at them, making them scream in terror as many tried to back away from him as far as possible, fearing for their lives. "This is a rating game. What she did was not against the rules I made. You whiny losers who are complaining need to shut up before I let Ophis eat you. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

This was the first time Issei had seen Bahamut get angry. "Woah..."

"Y-Yes!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I-It's not like I meant it!"

"Yeah, we were just kidding, see? Tee hee!"

"Hmph. That's what I thought."

Arisu leaned forward to look at Issei, who was blocked by Raynare sitting to his left. "Are ya okay, Issei? It's rare for dad to get mad, but when he does, it usually don't bode well for the world." She thought, _'I hope he doesn't break up with me just because dad scared him away.'_

Issei, who was sitting on the opposite side of the Devils and in a section reserved for his group in the front, simply chuckled. "I'm fine. They really thought this tournament would be all fun and games for the sake of their entertainment just because they're Devils, didn't they? Like, not all of them are like that, but wow are they annoying. Just another reason why I left that childish immature Gremory bitch." 

The Devils in the audience heard him and looked at him with caution. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" 

They all looked away.

"Hmph. That's what I thought."

Odin cleared his throat awkwardly. For a moment there, he had to stop the trembling in his legs, feeling actually terrified of Bahamut. _"W-We'll be right back after this commercial break."_

The atmosphere was tense despite the music and commercials playing in the background. 

Vali, sitting to Issei's right, cackled loudly. "Issei, I think you and Bahamut broke them."

Issei half-groaned, half-sighed. "Hah, it is mainly most of those pure-blooded douchebags that cause most of the trouble, as always. At least certain former Devils and a Devil King aren't so bad."

Vali and Kuroka smirked while Ravel blushed, knowing what he's implying. 

**Seventh Fight**

Odin's booming voice suddenly interrupted any of their train of that. "And we're back! Last time, Sona Sitri managed to defeat Regulus Nemea. Now, the dice is being rolled, and it... is... 6!"

"Good luck, Momo." Sona said.

Bahamut smiled when the participants already came up to the platform, not having any discussion. "It appears both sides have already decided. From the Sitri, we have Knight Momo Hanakai. From Bael, we have Bishop Misteeta Sabnock and Knight Liban Crocell."

When they were transported, Misteeta and Liban looked around in confusion. It was the backyard of a dojo and a shrine. Surveying their surroundings, their faces paled when they saw Momo meditating with her eyes closed under a water fall, letting the liquid pour down her figure. With water being the strength of the Sitris, this put them at a major disadvantage for the opponent to be in direct physical contact with said substance. 

Momo calmly her blue-green eyes, her white hair now soaking wet, making her look like an Angel, ironically enough. "I've been aching to fight throughout this match, and now I finally have my chance. So... Which one of you should I kill first? Will it be the sexist bigot and closet pervert of a so called Knight, or perhaps the little 10 year old boy who still needs his diaper changed and looks like a girl? Oh wait, you are a girl."

Liban sighed. "Look I'm sorry about what I said to-"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Misteeta interrupted. "I'm 17, not 10! Get it through your thick skull, you stupid bitch!"

Sairaorg narrowed his eyes. "Oh brother... She's totally out for revenge now."

Momo's hair covered her eyes as a terrifying aura surrounded her, sending killing intent towards the greenett. She began cackling maniacally. "Heh. Hehehehe. Hahahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO REYA!" 

Misteeta and Liban trembled and turned around, trying to run away, but they suddenly stopped to prevent themselves from slamming into a barrier. 

_SLOOSH!_

_Drip_

...

_Rattle_

_Hiss!_

They slowly turned their heads to see a water snake... It was massive.

"AHHHHHHHH!" They screamed in horror. 

Momo cackled. "I'm going to torture you now. This here is my familiar. It's a water basilisk. Too bad for you since you're so stupid that you didn't realize its only weakness, which is that it's blind and relies on sound to hunt its prey. Well, it's too late anyway. Soon, you will be dead."

Misteeta stood still as the basilisk, from its eyes, heard his heart beat and labored breathing. He rubbed the back of his head. "Eheheheheh. You know, I actually think you're pretty cute, basilisk-sama, now that I have a good look at you _(80)_."

...

"Kill him. Kill him now _(81)_ ," Momo ordered with a strange sense of satisfaction in her voice.

The basilisk lunged forward and took both Bael servants into its mouth, making them yelp briefly before they were munched on followed by the ensuing silence. 

_"Bael Bishop Misteeta Sabnock and Knight Liban Crocell have retired! Momo Hanakai wins!"_

Azazel whistled. _"Wow, that was brutal! Is anyone not able to stomach blood? If so, I don't care. Here's how it happened."_

An instant replay was shown much to the horrified audience's disgust. 

While some of the crowd was vomiting except Issei's group, who were all laughing, Momo teleported back. As soon as she reached Sona, she fell forwards and into Sona's arms. 

"Are you okay, Momo?! Do you need some Phoenix Tears?!"

"Wha... No... I just... Summoning my familiar takes a lot more out of me than thought. As a matter of fact, that's the first time I have ever done so."

Sona blinked at her with scrutiny. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Phoenix Tears are rare and hard to make, aren't they? You may need them later, so don't use them so much without care. I'm only a little tired, but I'm fine now."

Sona sighed. "If you say so..."

**Eight and Final Fight**

"Because Sairaorg is all alone, he must now fight against Sona Sitri and Momo Hanakai, meaning there will be no dice roll this time!"

They apparated to the same colosseum that Sona fought Regulus in. 

Sairaorg gave Sona an apologetic look. "I must apologize for the very disrespectful behavior of some of my servants. As a matter of fact, for those who were rude, I am thinking of trading them away after this tournament is over."

Sona shook her head, knowing he is being sincere. "It's alright, I accept your apology. Well then, shall we?"

Sairaorg nodded and began surrounding himself with a white aura. 

Issei was shocked. "He knows Senjutsu Touki?!"

Kuroka nodded. "It seems so, nya."

Momo and Sona, knowing they wouldn't even be able to lay a scratch on him, decided to play defense and enforce dozens of magical barriers around themselves. Much to their shock, Sairaorg punched through them, and all it took was one punch, making them fall back. 

"Surrender, and I won't hurt you, Sona."

"No!"

"Why? Are you afraid of being ridiculed by those other fat ass Devils sitting in the audience, judging you? The nobles are dead, and with Sirzechs in charge of our faction, there is nothing any of them can do."

She sighed, knowing she wouldn't stand a chance. "... Fine. I surrender." Sairaorg smiled and leaned down to help the two girls get up. 

Momo looked at her King in disbelief. "President?!"

Sona smiled at her. "It's fine. Besides, I think Issei will put up a much better fight in my stead."

Sairaorg's eyes widened with excitement. "Issei Hyoudou, huh. Now there's an opponent that I wish to battle. Tell me, the rumors of you dating him are true, right?"

She blushed, but she shyly nodded. 

"Then is he strong? Would he have a chance at beating me?"

"Very."

_"Sona Sitri has retired! Sairaorg Bael has won this match and advanced to the Second Round!"_

Vali sighed as he leaned back with his hands in his hair while looking at Issei whose face he couldn't see since he stood up. "Well, that certainly was interesting. The Student Council sure put up a helluva fight there, don't you think?"

"... Yeah." Issei turned to look at them with an eager smile. "I'm excited! Tomorrow, we fight Cao Cao. Not only that, but we have now seen what Sairaorg's peerage is capable of. We have the information we need, and soon, it will be our turn to rock the world. Let's make sure that not a single person watching our fight will ever forget what they saw, of what the Sekiryuutei and his friends can do!"

"Yeah!" The ten girls in his peerage shouted.

Vali groaned. "Too bad I can't fight, but I'll at least cheer you on from here."

**To Be Continued**

**Holy fuck, that was a lot to write, and I wrote it in two days! If you're reading this on Wattpad, please vote on every chapter you read. If you're reading on Fanfiction, please favorite and follow. It really motivates me to continue writing. I'm also writing this story on AO3 and webnovel.**

References:

_(78) Detroit: Become Human_

_(79) Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Episode 1. Lelouch also says this in R2 when he appears as Zero and plays chess with Schneizel._

_(80) Inspired from a certain scene from Kono Suba._

_(81) Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith_

**_Issei's Harem From Peerage (same as peerage members, most to least powerful):_ **

**_Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)_ **

**_Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)_ **

**_Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)_ **

**_Akeno Himejima (Knight)_ **

**_Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)_ **

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

**_Ravel Phenex (Bishop)_ **

**_Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Non-Peerage Harem Girls:**

**OC yet to be introduced**

**Sona Sitri**

**Mira**

_Changes to the Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_

_Characters ranking up: None_

_Characters moving down: None_

_Characters no longer ranked in the Top 25: Kokabiel (dead in Chapter 11),_ _Vritra (awakened and joined his new host Issei Hyoudou in Chapter 24)_

_Characters Joining The Top 25: None_

_Characters I forgot to add: Kronos at 13th_

_New additions as new characters are introduced in the story: Hervor at 12th, Sif at 10th, and_ _Sairaorg Bael at 9th_

 _1\. Doom Slayer,_ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Bahamut,_ _Maveth_

 _2._ _Great Red,_ _Satan Lucifer,_ _Arisu Yamauchi_

 _3._ _Ophis/Lilith,_ _Astaroth_

 _4._ _Asherah (Midnight-verse), Shiva, Gaia, Kratos_

 _5._ _Thanos,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer,_ _The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon_

 _6._ _Trihexa 666, Vishnu (Mightverse),_ _Raynare Hyoudou_ _,_ _Belphegor_ _,_ _Uranus_

 _7._ _Belial,_ _Asmodeus_

 _8._ _Zeus, Yamata no Orochi,_

 _9._ _Akeno Himejima,_ _Sairaorg Bael,_ _Hades, Thor, Tannin, Odin, Jupiter, Mars_

 _10._ _Gabriel,_ _Susanoo, Amaterasu,_ _Tsukuyomi, Sif, Poseidon, Pluto, Atlas,_ _Loki, Izanagi, Izanami_

 _11._ _Tiamat, Hermes, Hera, Brahma,_ _Kuroka Toujou_

 _12._ _Hephaestus, Hervor,_ _Rossweisse, Irina Shidou,_ _Ravel Phenex_

 _13._ _Sun Wukong, Kronos_

 _14._ _Midgardsormr, Crom Crauch_

 _15._ _Ares,_ _Natsuki Murayama_

 _16._ _Fafnir, Baldur, Freya, Athena, Apollo, Artemis_

 _17._ _Yu-Long,_ _Dulio Gesualdo,_ _Aphrodite, Cao Cao, Eris_

 _18\. Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka,_ _Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory,_ _Apophis, Niðhöggr_

 _19\. Akame,_ _Tsubasa Yura,_ _Sirzechs Gremory_

 _20._ _Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Yasaka_

 _21._ _Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai,_ _Indra_

 _22\. Serafall Leviathan,_ _Raphael,_ _Penemue,_ _John-117 Master Chief_

 _23._ _Ajuka Beelzebub, Arbiter_

_24\. Falbium Asmodeus_

_25\. Ladon,_ _Uriel,_ _Atreus,_ _Lint Sellzen_

_Most to least powerful factions and pantheons on this list (Characters will be removed if they become too weak or die):_

**_Issei Hyoudou's peerage: Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King), Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces), Raynare Hyoudou (Main Girl, Queen), Akeno Himejima (Knight), Kuroka Toujou (Bishop), Irina Shidou (Rook), Rossweisse (Rook), Ravel Phenex (Bishop), Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns),_ ** **_Tsubasa Yura (Knight)_ ** _  
_

_Team Holy Trinity: Doom Slayer, Master Chief, and The Arbiter_

_Primordial Deities: Maveth, Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Asherah (Midnight-verse), and Gaia. I know there are more Primordials, but I won't be adding too many._

_Dragons:_ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Arisu Yamauchi,_ _Bahamut,_ _Great Red, Ophis/Lilith,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer,_ _Tannin, Tiamat,_ _Midgardsormr,_ _Fafnir, Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long_

_Demons (DOOM-verse): Satan Lucifer,_ _Astaroth,_ _The Icon of Sin,_ _The Cyberdemon, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Belial, Asmodeus_

_Hindu Gods: Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, and Indra_

_Norse Gods: Kratos (originally Greek, but let's pretend he isn't in this universe), Thor,_ _Odin, Loki, Baldur, Freya, and_ _Atreus_

 _Greek Gods: Zeus, Hades, Uranus, Poseidon, Pluto, Hermes, Hera,_ _Hephaestus,_ _Ares,_ _Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Eris_

_Titans: Kronos and Atlas_

_Roman Gods: Jupiter and Mars_

_Shinto Gods: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, and Izanami_

_Evil Dragons: Trihexa 666, Yamata no Orochi, Crom Crauch, Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka, Apophis,_ _Niðhöggr, Ladon_

 _Angels:_ _Asherah (Midnight-verse),_ _Gabriel, Raphael, Michael, and Dulio_ _  
_

_Akame ga Kill-verse: Akame_

_Devils: Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus_ _  
_

_Fallen Angels: Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Penemue_

_Halo-verse: John-117 Master Chief and The Arbiter_

_Youkai: Yasaka_

_Old Satans: Rizevim Livan Lucifer_

_Chivalry of a Failed Knight-verse: Ikki Kurogane and Stella Vermillion_


	31. Ragnarok Tournament Part 2 of 5 - Quarter Finals Fin

**I'm currently watching Season 3 Part 2 of Attack On Titan, and holy fuck this is the best season ever.**

**Just to let everyone know, I will be taking a month-long break from writing once I have published the final part of this arc. I will be doing something similar at the end of every Volume.**

**This is my 2nd longest chapter at 12,704 words. Before we begin, I just want to share a random opinion of mine. It's not that the art style of Highschool DxD HERO is bad, but it just doesn't fit the anime, although I do like Ravel's art style. Seasons 1 and 2 had better art style, and the LN is the best (haven't even read it).**

**Warning: Issei x Irina Lemon in this chapter.**

Issei had his eyes closed. Unknown voices could be heard talking, multiple of them, but they were too garbled for him to make anything of it. Their conversations grew louder and more coherent. 

"He's finally waking up."

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see familiar surroundings. He realized he was in the bedroom of his house. 

"How did I end up here?" He asked himself out loud. 

"That's because you aren't here," A voice interrupted. He turned to see two strangers, a man and a woman. The woman has long blonde hair, light green eyes, a head accessory, and a purple dress. The man has teal hair, pink eyes, and a black noble uniform with a cape attached to it. 

"Who are you? How did you get in my house? How did I get here?" 

The woman giggled. "I'm Elsha. I'm the soul of the most powerful female user of the Boosted Gear. You are currently dreaming since you're asleep."

The man spoke in a gruff voice. "I'm Belzhard, the former most powerful user of the Boosted Gear. You have surpassed us both."

Issei blinked. "... What? How do I know this is happening, that this is real?"

Elsha shook her head. "Well of course it is a dream, but that doesn't make it any less real. Did you really think Ddraig is the only soul inside the Boosted Gear?" She opened the window, letting a breeze in, making the curtains sway. "There's Ddraig, you, me, Belzhard, and Vritra who Ddraig has allowed in. However, there's also a sixth soul in here that you aren't aware of, or at least a fragment."

Issei didn't know what that meant, but he didn't like it as he felt a shiver go down his spine, her mysterious voice causing his mind to race. "A sixth soul?"

"Elsha!" Belzhard's tone was harsh. "Not now."

Ddraig suddenly poked his head into the window. **("Partner, these two really are here. And Elsha, I wouldn't continue the direction of this conversation. It will only serve to worry my host.")**

 **|"Is everything alright in there?"|** Vritra said from outside the house.

**("It's fine, Vritra. I have everything under control.")**

Issei sighed, confused, having no idea what to make of what they said. "So, what is it you need for me?"

"Nothing," Belzhard stated. "We live in the Boosted Gear and have been watching you since Ddraig chose you as his host, and now that you are powerful enough to hold a conversation with us, we'll be here if you ever need any advice."

Elsha crossed her arms. "Belzhard, are you sure about not telling him."

"Yes. He is just a kid. The boy has enough to worry about."

Issei interrupted. "You're kinda freaking me out. What is it that I should know?"

Belzhard shook his head. "Nothing. However, if you need guidance, we are here. You will be able to reach us only when asleep, however. Should you need it, we'll teach you, young man, how to fish, not give you the fish, okay?"

Issei nodded. "Understood."

"Good. Now, it's time for you to wake up. You have a tournament to compete in."

The surroundings all turned a blinding white, making Issei close his eyes, but it wasn't uncomfortable for his vision. He then opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his hotel room. 

. . . . . . .

**Tournament Day 4 of 7**

A few hours later, he was with the other nine girls in his peerage, stretching in a large flex room with mats placed all over. After getting his muscles warmed up one last time, they all stood as they headed to the locker room and down the tunnel, ready to fight. Not a single one of them was nervous, despite the raucous cheering of the crowd. No words needed to be said. All their hard work was now going to be demonstrated.

Entering the stadium, they took notice of where people sat. 

Vali was sitting in the front row with Sona's peerage and Gabriel, positioned directly behind the judges. Gabriel decided to only sit in the crowd for Issei's matches, choosing to be by his friends in the Student Council. Sairaorg and his peerage sat to the left of their group.

The thirteen trainers sat to the right of Vali's group. Due to Ophis and Great Red's presence, many backed away from them, leaving nearly a hundred vacant seats behind and around them. 

"Who is that? What is that thing?" People said as they looked at the Arbiter.

The Master Chief's appearance, being in his armor, also threw them off.

The Slayer, also in his armor, also earned some strange looks that he ignored, but he sometimes glared at a few Devils, making them nervously look away.

Kalawarner, Mittelt, Dohnaseek, and Asia sat in the front row of the Fallen Angel's section, earning confused looks from their bretheren of why a nun was with them, but Issei was happy to see that the other Fallen had accepted Asia as one of them. 

Great Red and Tannin cheered. "WOOH! GO ISSEI! The Red Dragon Emperor is gonna FUCK 'EM UP, FUCK 'EM UP, FUCK 'EM UP!" 

Gabriel stood up and waved at Raynare. "Raye! I love you! Go make mama proud!"

Raynare chuckled nervously and waved back. 

Again, the audience reacted. 

The Fallen Angels were most shocked.

"Love?!"

"Mama?!" 

"The Seraph Gabriel, now the leader of Heaven, is a mother?!"

The Devils were surprised.

"Weren't Angels the ones bragging about their Brave Saints system, preaching how having children is evil, and yet..." 

"Not only that, but Angels can feel love?! Since when?!"

"I thought they were all emotionless, heartless bastards!" 

"Also, isn't that Ravel Phenex in his peerage, the heiress of the Phenex clan?" 

"You're right! It is!"

Issei sighed as he cast a spell to magnify his voice. "Yes, my Queen, Raynare, is the daughter of Gabriel. And yes, Ravel Phenex is in my peerage. What of it? Now leave them alone, especially you filthy Angels who are staring at Gabriel with disappointment. Unlike that douche nozzle Michael, all of you should be proud of your leader."

Odin began the festivities with the start of the TV broadcast. _"Welcome to Day 4 of the Annual Rating Game Tournament! Today is the day we have all been looking forward to, maybe not as much as the Semi Finals and Finals where our ratings will spike, but nonetheless, this the most interesting match of the Quarter Finals. This one is a peerage battle between the True Longinus user Cao Cao vs the Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou. It's because of Issei that so many people have been looking forward to seeing this match. Azazel, any thoughts or predictions?"_

_"No, not really. I'm just excited to jump right into it."_

Some in the crowd clearly showed their disdain for the Sekiryuutei. While a decent portion of the High Class Devils gave Issei condescending smirks as if saying that they look forward to seeing him fail, the Angel's clergymen scowled at him. 

Issei walked up to them with an amused smile. He sniffed the air. "Huh? Suddenly, it reeks of hypocrisy in here. Oh, if it isn't the Catholic Church? And what's this? No little Timmy glued to your crotch? Progress _(82)_! Color me shocked!" He clapped sarcastically. 

Everyone burst out laughing at the expense of the priests, even the Angels chuckled a bit before they had the uncomfortable epiphany that they allowed their Human followers to get away with such crimes, all in the name of God. 

**Underworld, Uhlerian Federation, Unknown Location**

Somewhere in a rundown cottage, two women on a small couch are watching the tournament from a small TV. Both have long purple hair, one with red eyes and one with dark blue. Upon seeing them, any man would remark how beautiful they are. At first glance, one would assume that they're relatives, but they are not, at least not blood related. 

The red-eyed one has light purple hair with no bangs as most of her hair was combed to her left side, and a crown braid of hair on the top of her head. "Fufu. This Sekiryuutei sure is a funny one, isn't he? Do you find what he said offensive?"

The dark blue eyed one with very long, straight, dark purple hair, smiled at her adoptive mother as she laughed at the Sekiryuutei's comment. "No, I don't. He does have a point. It's because of Him that things are this way."

The adoptive mother sipped her tea. "... Say... Do you think this Sekiryuutei is attractive?"

The younger girl looked at her mother with disbelief. "Hah? What would make you say that? I've been alive for billions of years! There's no way that I could develop feelings for someone I barely know."

The woman smirked. "But you only took your Human form 16 years ago, and seeing what you have gone through, with the way the locals here treat you and how you talk to them, I think you would make a great wife."

She received an annoyed glare. "Don't you have to, oh, I don't know, stalk your actual daughter while avoiding Heaven? It's dangerous for you to be here close to Devil territory, too. Sometimes, I wonder if you're asking for trouble." 

"Fufu." The woman stood up. "Very well. I'll be back for the Sekiryuutei's King vs King fight. Before I leave, however, tell me what it is that you want for your Birthday?"

"My Birthday?"

"Yes. Your Human one. It happens right after this tournament ends. Perhaps, considering that you have led a very boring life, you would like to make it an interesting event to look forward to?"

"... What do you mean?"

"Fufu. I mean we could satiate your boredom by meeting this Sekiryuutei."

The girl looked to the TV as Odin introduced Issei, her eyes shimmering with an emotion unknown to herself. 

The woman read right through her but said nothing. _'Ah. Young love.'_

Her adoptive daughter thought to herself, _'Why does my heart beat fast just from looking at this boy? I hate feeling anxious, but this... doesn't feel so bad...'_ She nodded to the woman. 

Her adoptive mother smiled as she got up and teleported away. 

As soon as she left, the girl mumbled to herself, "This boy... Perhaps I want him... In that case, he'll soon belong to me."

**Issei's Dragons:**

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**|'Vritra** **speaking telepathically'|**

**|"Vritra talking out loud"|**

**Other Dragons:**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 29: Ragnarok Tournament Part 2 of 5 - Quarter Finals Fin**

**First Fight**

The first number of the dice rolled and landed on a 5. Everyone looked at their respective Kings for their orders. 

Issei rubbed his chin in thought. "Hm. So here is what I am thinking. Ddraig, would it be safe to say that I have built the greatest, most powerful peerage of all time?" 

**("Most powerful of all time? Yes, absolutely. Greatest of all time? No because greatness is measured by ones merits, and the supernatural world barely knows you or your peerage as people.")**

"Right. There has to be a legacy cemented first. Anyway, the pieces I am going to use in this entire match are Tsubasa, Irina, Rossweisse, Natsuki, and myself. Arisu is my most powerful piece with Raynare not too far behind. Not to be arrogant, but none of us will need to go all out, not even myself which is why Arisu, Raynare, Akeno, Kuroka, and Ravel, the five of you will sit this match out."

They nodded except Akeno who pouted, wanting to dish out some sadistic punishment. 

Raynare also frowned a little. "Then what are the rest of us here for? Not that I have anywhere else I'd rather be other than your side."

Issei smirked. "Two reasons: First is that you're eye candy. You girls are beautiful as hell, and the best part is you all belong to me. I love making the weak, pathetic little boys in this crowd jealous of me. If we wanted, I could fuck all of you right here in front of them."

The girls plus Athena, being one of the judges who all heard this, blushed. Akeno had a perverted expression on her face. 

"Pervert..." Arisu said softly, blushing, her eyebrows arched upwards as if happy at the thought while rubbing her thighs together a little. _'Wait, I couldn't possibly be turned on by the idea, could I?! It's Issei's fault! Baka.'_

He chuckled. "The second reason is to show how powerful my peerage really is. It's not that the four girls are weak as you are very strong. Tsubasa is currently the 18th most powerful being in the universe with the other three above her. What I am doing is showing how I do not even need to use my most powerful pieces."

Ravel gave him somewhat of a glare. "Issei, I trust you, but are you absolutely sure about this? When the huge numbers under 12 get rolled, shouldn't we send at least one of our five heavy hitters for support?"

"I am certain. That will not be necessary. I'd rather not send Raynare when she is four months pregnant and getting slower every day till she gives birth," He joked, winking at his Queen, making her pout but giggle when he ruffles her hair and kisses the top of her head. The other girls blushed at the open show of affection as some in the crowd said "aw" at their display.

He then turned serious. "One last thing. Do not, under any circumstances, use any deadly magic other than what people expect you to know unless you absolutely have to. For example, Kuroka, do not use Holy Lightning but rather stick to Senjutsu. We all know who is watching."

Rossweisse narrowed her eyes. "The Khaos Brigade."

"Exactly. We cannot show them all our cards. That's why I will refrain from using Vritra. Sorry buddy."

They nodded in understanding.

**|"It's fine. I'm a little disappointed that I can't fight, but I understand."|**

"For this fight, I could send Murayama with any of my Bishops and Knights. However, doing so would be overkill. Instead, Tsubasa will be enough to take out two or three of them by herself, and she is my weakest piece which is so impressive. Ah, no offense, Tsu-chan."

She blushed at the nickname. "Tsu-chan?!"

Murayama smirked. "You get a cute nickname. Isn't that nice?"

Tsubasa stammered. 

Issei stood up. "Judges, I shall send only one piece, my Knight Tsubasa Yura."

Bahamut nodded. "Issei Hyoudou has chosen his Knight Tsubasa Yura for this fight."

From the crowd, Sun Wukong smirked. 

Seeing this, Cao Cao grinned. "You think your weakest piece is strong enough for two of mine? Ha! What an idiot." Issei ignored him, sitting back as he summoned a cup of tea and sipped it which only served to piss Cao Cao off. "Grr. Whatever. Judges, I am sending my Bishop Le Fay Pendragon and my two-piece Pawn Perseus. Hmph. That ought to show him."

"Very well."

The contestants walked onto the stage and, instead of shaking hands, they bowed to each other. Showing respect isn't mandatory, so each fight's participants are allowed to handle this part however they want as long as they don't attack until they're in the fight location. 

As they were teleported away to a dessert landscape, most of the men had a nosebleed at the sight of Tsubasa's attire. She wore only a black sports bra and a pair of white lace ruffled bloomer shorts, exposing much of her midriff and thighs. Her six pack, womanly curves, and shapely butt mixed in with some decent muscle mass but not too much was a real turn on. The only downside to her appearance is the lack of cleavage due to her flat chest, and that was but a minor detail. 

Le Fay knew her role was to stay back and provide support for Perseus.

Perseus launched a beam from his sacred gear, Aegis Mineralization. "Take this! I'll turn you to stone!" 

The beam of light missed as Tsubasa ran at shockingly fast speed, catching her opponents off guard. She zig zagged, dodging beam after beam until she was directly next to Perseus. Le Fay deployed a barrier, but it would do no good. 

Tsubasa jumped at the Pawn with a spin kick to the head, knocking him over before she stabbed him in the heart and slit his throat for good measure, making him spit blood. 

_"Cao Cao's Pawn Perseus has retired!"_

"What?!" Cao Cao's eyes widened.

Le Fay didn't last long either as she tried to backpedal while firing all kinds of magic she knew, but it was all for naught. Tsubasa, in two quick seconds, covered the distance, swept her feet from under her, and stabbed her as well. 

_"Cao Cao's Bishop Le Fay Pendragon has retired!"_

The crowd cheered, especially the Devils who didn't want Cao Cao, who in their eyes was just a mere Human, to win. 

Vali was amused, knowing Tsubasa wasn't even trying. "Ha! Well, I'll be damned. Their little bastard of a King must not have seen that coming."

Tsubasa smiled, and hearing what Cao Cao said before the fight, said, "That was easy," as she teleported and made her way back to her peerage, rubbing her head. "Is that _all_ you got? If so, what a let down."

Arthur stood up and screamed, "ISSEI HYOUDOU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT SHE DID!"

Issei blinked with a calm, mocking smile. "What?"

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

"... I don't even know who you are _(83)_ , dumb fuck."

"HOW?! ODIN WAS ANNOUNCING EVERYONE'S NAMES BEFORE THE MATCH!"

"I still don't even know who you are, cry baby hoe ass bitch."

"I'M ARTHUR PENDRAGON, THE OLDER BROTHER OF LE FAY PENDRAGON!"

"... Who? A random sis-con no one gives a fuck about? Never heard of you."

Akame took a bite from a turkey she pulled out of nowhere. "Yep. Nom nom. Being overly attached to your siblings isn't good."

Ikki and Stella shouted, "Where did you get that from?!"

Meanwhile, Arthur began hyperventilating. "... Hah. Hah. Ruuuuaaaaaaaaaugh!" The judges began glaring at him, telling him to shut up without saying it.

Cao Cao sighed. "Sit down, Arthur. We need to start taking them seriously." He thought, _'But what pisses me off is that Hyoudou isn't taking us seriously. None of them are! Don't they realize I'm the user of True Longinus?! They should be trembling in fear! So why?!'_

Issei smirked. "What's wrong, Cao Cao? Are things not going as you want them to?" He received a glare to which Issei laughed. "Look at little Cao Cao Jr! Gonna cry? _(84)_." The girls of his peerage were very amused by his antics, but they didn't show it, choosing to remain disciplined, especially the Samurai Murayama who was meditating while watching the battle with her eyes closed, using her senses.

"Just you wait till you and I fight. I'll mop the floor with you!"

"Suuuuuuure. I'm sooooo scared! UwU." Issei's smirk widened. _'Annoying this little shit is fun!'_

**Second Fight**

Odin cleared his throat. "Anyway, let's roll the dice." The number landed on 6.

"Judges, I would like to send my Rook Irina Shidou to take... good care of them." Issei winked at Cao Cao, furthering his annoyance. 

Irina nodded and whispered to her sword, "Let's go, Kuroko."

Cao Cao stood up. "And I would like to send my Rook Georg and Pawn Marsilio."

The three were taken to a snowy mountain hill top with Georg and Marsilio given the high ground, a 200 meter hill climb for Irina. 

Marsilio decided it was wise to taunt her. Horrible decision. "Woah! I can't see you from way up here! Are you sure a little girl like you will be able to handle this freezing weather and big mountain, this altitude?" The truth was that he's the one currently shivering.

Georg growled at Marsilio without looking at him. "Moron. Stop being a poor sport."

Irina smirked. "This is nothing compared to what Issei, Leonidas, Kurogane, Tannin, Vishnu, and worst of all, that crazy bitch Tiamat, have put me through. Amen."

Tiamat roared, terrifying non-Dragons. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CRAZY BITCH?!"

Irina's parents were in attendance sobbing. Her mom choked out, "S-She cussed. What happened to our sweet little girl to become such a sailor mouth?!" Some of those from the Church offered their fake condolences. 

Issei grunted. "Tiamat happened, that's what. She's a good-for-nothing evil witch who should be burnt at the stake. You Church fuckers would love that, wouldn't you? A witch hunt, I mean. You, Mr. and Mrs. Shidou, would probably cast away your own child like God did to Lucifer. After all, the Church cast out my Human friend, Asia Argento, just because she used her sacred gear Twilight Healing to heal a Devil. You did that to one of the kindest people I have ever met, and you know, for a group of people who preach love and acceptance, you sure love doing evil shit and using people for your own gains before throwing them away like pieces of trash." 

The Devils smiled at this, but also felt sympathy for whoever Asia was.

Asia blushed at Issei's sweet words and was brought out of her stupor by Kalawarner and Mittelt placing their hands on her shoulders with supportive smiles. Even Dohnaseek.

The pope bit his tongue, his eyebrow twitching with hypocritical misogynistic racist anger. "Tell me, child... What is the source of your anger?"

Issei flipped the bird at him. "This, bitch."

The twitching increased. "I-I'm offering you a chance for forgiveness. You have been forgiven."

"Don't need it; don't want it; go fuck yourself. Oh, and tell your piece of shit God to fuck himself, too. Oh wait, you can't because he's dead! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gabriel put a reluctant hand on the likely-to-be-a-pedophile Pope's shoulder. "Perhaps you would like to fight against the Sekiryuutei yourself if you have such a problem with opinions that differ from yours?"

"N-No!" Deep down, he wanted to just to beat the brat senseless, but he was so used to getting what he wanted from his position of power that he never thought there could ever be anyone more powerful than him. This is why this Sekiryuutei pissed him off more than anything, but he knew he could never do anything against him since the Exorcists they had in Kuoh were almost entirely wiped out by him months ago, something Michael confirmed.

"Fufu. That's what I thought. Keep in mind that Dragons are the most powerful and intelligent race of beings to ever exist, not Humans, not Angels, not God. Next time, if I were you, I would pick my battles more carefully, you disgusting trash." She immediately left to go wash her hand and use magic for extra sanitation.

As the Angels saw this entire interaction play out, most of them felt like they now gained a slightly better understanding of Issei Hyoudou and his hatred for them. They allowed the world to suffer, putting them in a bad light. It is no wonder that they continue to lose support as more and more Humans turn into atheists every day.

Back to the fight, the fight continued somehow after the monologue ended because anime logic. Irina had covered the 200 meter distance in 8 seconds, catching her opponents off guard as she swung her sword, reveling in the satisfaction of her blade meeting flesh as she decapitated Marsilio. 

_"Cao Cao's Pawn Marsilio has retired!"_

Georg gasped and tried to run away only to get set on fire. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" He howled in agony.

_"Cao Cao's Rook Georg has retired! Wow, that was an awful fight. I mean, ahem, Irina Shidou wins!"_

"Hyouuuuuuudoouuuuuu!" Cao Cao yelled.

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Uh oh! He's about to throw a temper tantrum! Somebody call a waaaahmbulance!"

**Third Fight**

Before Cao Cao could reply, Odin cut him off. _"The dice is rolling, and the next number is... 10!"_

Cao Cao clicked his tongue in annoyance as he stood up. "Tch! In that case, I will send my Queen Heracles and my Pawn Connla."

Issei stood. "And I shall send my Pawn Natsuki Murayama."

This time, the three were taken to a dimension that resembled the city of Los Santos from GTA V. They were standing on the large pier at the amusement park. Behind Heracles and Connla was downtown while the area behind Murayama was the Pacific ocean and the beach. It was night time, but the city lights illuminated their surroundings clearly enough and the skies were clear with a full moon.

"Detonation Mighty Comet!" Heracles activated his Balance Breaker, his hands, shoulders, and lower legs covered in spiky black armor.

Connla did the same thing. "Night Reflection Death Cross!" His entire body was covered by a dark greenish-black armor made of shadows, the area of where his eyes would be glowing white. "There! Now you can never penetr-"

He never finished his sentence as hundreds of shards of ice shot at them. Heracles dodged them, but Connla wasn't so lucky, his body pierced over and over until his Balance Breaker armor shattered, leaving him open to attack. Murayama proceeded to skewer his skull with sharp icicles, making him fall over, unmoving. 

_"Cao Cao's Pawn Connla has retired!"_

Heracles, who was hiding behind a wooden box, looked over it to see Murayama was already right in front of him, swinging her sword. He barely brought his right hand up to block in time. "Taste my fists!" His fists glowed golden as he powered the punches he threw at her with explosion magic. "MUDA! MUDA! MU-"

"Enough of that." Murayama stated in a cold voice while dodging his attacks easily, eyes closed. She opened her eyes and jumped back to gain a little distance. She swung her sword horizontally and then vertically, unleashing two volleys of ice daggers in those directions. 

Heracles' eyes widened. _'I-Impossible! I won't be able to dodge this attack!'_ He tried to create a summoning circle, but most of the ice followed him as he teleported behind Murayama, stabbing him as he let out a pained cry.

_"C-Cao Cao's Queen Heracles has retired! Natsuki Murayama wins!"_

Murayama sheathed her sword as she teleported back and calmly took a seat without saying a word or showing an ounce of arrogance.

The crowd was in awe. 

"H-Hey, is it just me, or is the Sekiryuutei's peerage not taking any of these fights that seriously?"

"Yeah, sure seems like it. That Pawn of his didn't look like she was trying at all."

"Wow! She's so cool! I want to be like that big sister someday!"

Cao Cao clinched his fists in rage, not sure what to think, what to do, what to say. 

"So far, so good," Issei said.

Loki, who sat next to the judges, frowned, unhappy with the match so far. 

**Fourth Fight**

A 12 was rolled next. 

Cao Cao sent his Rook Jeanne, Knight Arthur Pendragon, and four-piece Pawn Leonardo.

Issei, much to Cao Cao's annoyance, sent up only one person: his Rook Rossweisse.

The four were teleported to a small country side town, standing on a large road bridge that stood over a river beside a few factories and farmlands. 

Rossweisse quickly analyzed the situation, and just from looking at them, she could tell that Jeanne and Leonardo were the most dangerous opponents, especially the female swordsman. 

Arthur was the least of her concerns. He held what appeared to be a simple longsword, but Rossweisse could tell it is a demonic sword, glowing with dark red and black aura.

Leonardo raised his hands to the side then threw them in front of him, palms out as reddish-pink magic started to glow from a rippling portal in front of him. "This is my sacred gear, but it's not just any sacred gear. This is the Longinus Annihilation Maker and its Balance Breaker, Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky!"

Dozens of large dark grey automatons emerged from multiple portals from the ground behind Rossweisse, having one eerie glowing red light on their heads, standing at about 12 feet tall. 

Rossweisse quickly created a large wall of fire behind herself to separate herself from the jabberwockies who were slowly trudging towards her. _'Hopefully that buys me enough time to delay them so I can take care of this troublesome Longinus user!'_ She lunged towards Leonardo with her sword in hand.

Seeing this, Leonardo panicked but then relaxed when Jeanne intercepted Rossweisse, locking swords with her as Arthur flanked the former Valkyrie.

Rossweisse grit her teeth and glared at the blonde. "Get out of my way!"

Jeanne returned the glare. "No! Why would I do that?"

Arthur let out a war cry as he ran towards Rossweisse and swung his demonic sword, but he was confused to see he missed. Rossweisse had jumped out of the way in time. She raised her left leg and threw a spinning kick to Arthur's ribs, making him gasp and cough from the pain as his breath left him. She thrust her sword forward to stab, forcing him to block as he caught the blade with his own in the nick of time, all while she used wind magic to keep Jeanne at bay. 

However, it was all for naught as Rossweisse soon over powered the Knight, slashing horizontally from both shoulders, making him dodge as he winced from the force of his opponent's blows. 

Arthur thought, _'I underestimated her. She's fast, and each attack hurts my wrists. This is bad.'_

She followed up with a downwards slash and an upwards jab. As their blades almost deadlocked, Rossweisse used this to her advantage as she got close to him and spun around, twisting his wrist on his preferred hand, forcing him to momentarily lose control of his weapon as he staggered backwards, the chance she needed and she took it. She finished him by thrusting the weapon behind her, stabbing him in the heart while kicking a charging Jeanne away.

_"Cao Cao's Knight Arthur Pendragon has retired!"_

The other two, as well as everyone watching, were astonished. Their opponent had just defeated Cao Cao's third best swordsman without using any magic and without breaking a sweat. Now, as they watched Rossweisse infuse her blade with a Draconic fiery blue magic, they grew worried. 

Jeanne's eyes flickered between determination to avenge her comrade and defensive caution. "You... What are you?"

Rossweisse raised her sword up to level with her face, choosing not to respond. Seeing how Jeanne took too long to make a decision, she charged at the blonde, catching her off guard. Raising her sword high above her head while jumping briefly, she slashed downwards and repeated the same movement except with a spin move, forcing Jeanne to erect a barrier, but the barrier was instantly destroyed. 

Hitting Jeanne in the face with the hilt of her sword, she dazed the girl before decapitating her while she suddenly changed targets and stabbed Leonardo in the gut, shocking him. 

_'When did she... get over here?!'_ He thought as he closed his eyes and fell. The jabberwockies, who just started to make it through the wall of fire, collapsed and disintegrated.

_"Cao Cao's Rook Jeanne and Pawn Leonardo have retired! Rossweisse wins!"_

As Rossweisse made her way back, her teammates clapped for her as they did all the others, but this felt different.

Issei hugged her and kissed her head, making her squeak in embarrassment. "Nice job, Rossweisse! That was our hardest fight yet."

"T-Thank you."

Loki clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Tch!"

**Fifth Fight**

Odin coughed. _"Alrighty, now that Team Cao Cao is down to only their King and Knight, there are only two possible numbers we can roll, 3 or 12. Everything in between has been taken out of the equation. And the number is... 3! Team Cao Cao can only send one person, meaning Knight Siegfried has to fight."_

"It's your turn again, Murayama." 

Murayama nodded at her Kings orders, walking up to the stage. She wore a light blue and dark blue kimono with red and white border linings and snow flake designs. It is somewhat revealing and shows a fair amount of her thighs. The reasons for this are that it could distract her opponents and allows her to move freely.

As Siegfried was about to walk up when Cao Cao called out to him. 

"Siegfried, don't you dare lose." He received a simple nod from his 2nd best swordsman. Jeanne was his number one swordsman, and she lost easily. 

Instead of losing his mind, Cao Cao decided it would be for the best to keep his mouth shut for now and let out all his anger when he fights the Sekiryuutei. After all, someone who is skilled at a physical competition, such as a sport, only performs better when fueled by their anger... right? At least that's what he believes.

The two contestants were teleported away to a somewhat dark mountain on a hill near its summit as it poured rain. Siegfried introduced himself. "I am Siegfried, Knight of Cao Cao."

Murayama nodded. "I am Samurai, Knight of the Sekiryuutei, my boyfriend."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid that I'm terrible with them, but do you have a name?"

"Doesn't matter. I'd rather not give away sensitive information. Now then, let's fight!" 

She unsheathed her sword at a slightly faster speed than him and lunged, spinning as their blades clashed at a high speed. To someone not knowledgeable in the art of swords, this would make it seem like an even fight, but Murayama already had him on the ropes as he was forced to play defensively. The speed of their duel was insane and frankly impossible for those of the Church to keep up with. 

Ikki and Stella grinned, seeing how far their trainee has come. 

Finally they deadlocked as he panted for air. "My weapon is Demonic Emperor Sword Gram! I can sense that you're a Dragon, aren't you? In that case, this situation is perfect."

Murayama smirked. "What are you on about?"

"My sword has Dragon Slayer attributes!" 

Murayama smiled. "Okay."

He shouted, "What do you mean 'okay?!' Do you not realize what this spells for you?! Trouble!" He only received silence.

...

"... Uh huh. And?"

"Why are you not shocked?!"

"Oof."

Her dark blue blade began glowing very briefly with a holy aura, blinding Siegfried, giving her the chance she needed. She quickly swung downwards diagonally, making sure to have slit his throat. He collapsed backwards, holding his throat as he choked on his blood.

_"Cao Cao's Knight Siegfried has retired! Natsuki Murayama wins! Any thoughts Azazel? No? Okay! We'll be back after this commercial break. Stay tuned for the sixth and final fight between Cao Cao and whoever Issei Hyoudou sends out."_

**Sixth and Final Fight**

The boss fight, and of course, it took place in the most stereotypical location being a representation of a school track and field. Both fighters stared each other down. 

Cao Cao glared at him. "You... You have been mocking me with how you sent some of your weakest pieces to fight mine."

Issei nodded. "Yes. And? What are you going to do about it?"

"! ... You realize I'm the user of the True Longinus, the most powerful sacred gear to ever exist, right?! I could kill you!" Cao Cao pulled out a 2 meter long fancy spear.

He received a shrug. "The True Longinus is the most powerful sacred gear ever? Sounds like a bunch of crap made up by your God of the Bible. Ddraig and I beg to differ, so we'll see about that. Now then, let's fight! **Boosted Gear!** "

**BOOST!**

**('You're not going to use your Balance Breaker?')**

_'No, not if I can help it. It's risky, but if I can beat him without it, then I have less to reveal to the world. Sure, from the Kuoh incident, everyone knows that I am capable of Balance Breaker, but I'd rather they have as little footage for evidence of my abilities as possible. For now, I'll just Boost every ten seconds to make him think I still have that limit.'_

Cao Cao, seeing how Issei wasn't going to attack first, lunged forward. He thrust his spear towards Issei's head and chest area over and over, only for his opponent to dodge all of them with his eyes closed which pissed him off. He then fired energy beams at the Sekiryuutei, but they were all deflected away by his bare hands! 

This went on for a few minutes before Cao Cao began getting tired, gasping for air. It was obvious to everyone watching that Issei was toying with him, and this only further angered him. He then thought of something to make Issei take him seriously. _'If I show him some respect... Hm...'_

"Oh, great Sekiryuutei."

"Suuuup!"

"I have heard a lot about you." 

Issei yawned. "Oh really?"

**BOOST!**

Cao Cao's eyebrow twitched. "The Sekiryuutei who went from zero to hero, the common people's idol despite murdering High Class Devils, and one of the most powerful Dragons to ever live."

Issei smirked. "Oh, you dirty bitch, work the shaft!"

Cao Cao's smile disappeared. "Ex... cuse you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I, heh, I like to dirty talk when someone's _sucking my dick_!" 

Many people watching burst out laughing except the clergymen who were angry.

"W-Why... aren't you... taking this seriously?! Am I a joke to you?!"

Issei tilted his head innocently. "Heh? Was it that obvious?"

"Grrr. Are you mocking me?!"

"Oh no! No, no, no, no..." Issei sarcastically responded before he smirked. "... Yeah!"

**BOOST!**

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you here!"

"Oh, so am I. And I'm failing... And I'm sorry for that. Heh."

"I'll make you regret messing with me!"

"Oh, well you see, that WOULD be intimidating if you were... well, intimidating!" Issei chuckled. "It's just that there is a little shit in front of me trying to impress me like I'm his alcoholic father. What? You gonna get daddy a drink now? Good dog!" 

Cao Cao decided to change his method as he took a moment to think of something else, holding his spear at the ready. A smirk made its way onto his lips. "Maybe you will take me seriously if I attack someone close to you!" Seeing Issei's smile disappear as a stoic look appeared on his face, he continued. "That's right. When, say, your Queen for example is out on a stroll and just minding her own business, you will find out what a mistake it was to not take me seriously after you discover her dead body, brutally violated and tortured!"

Many in the crowd gasped at the threat while Raynare simply sighed, not worried for her own life. "He's asking to die."

The rest of Issei's peerage looked on in concern, worried not for his physical well-being, but his sanity. How far would he take revenge?

Issei's hair covered his eyes. He looked to the sky with a sigh. "Bahamut, I know you can hear me. I request that this fight be turned into a fight to the death!"

**BOOST!**

Bahamut sweatdropped, but knowing he would do the same thing in Issei's shoes had it been his wife, he replied, "Permission granted." The clergymen began booing but were quickly silenced by a terrifying glare from him. While the Angels didn't like it either, the Devils and Fallen Angels cheered loudly for Issei. 

Cao Cao smiled maniacally. "Now this is more like it!"

Issei flared some of his aura which made Cao Cao start to immediately sweat, his body having hot and cold flashes, his heartbeat increasing to uncomfortable levels. "By threatening my Queen, you have no idea what you have just done to yourself."

Pulling out his six Holy Swords, he allowed some of the aura to hit the Human, making him tremble in fear. He suddenly sprinted and covered the 40 yards between them in a second, appearing by Cao Cao's side as he swung his blade, shattering the True Longinus in half. 

Cao Cao's eyes widened as he fell backwards. "T-True Longinus... But how?! How did you do that?!"

"Fuck you, that's how." 

Issei grabbed the opposing King by his face and tossed him into the steel bleachers by the track and field, creating an explosion, breaking Cao Cao's right clavicle and knee cap, making him vomit blood. As Issei slowly made his way over to the terrified Cao Cao, he cracked his knuckles and emotionlessly said, "What's gives you the right to bring innocent people into your sick games?"

Cao Cao, despite his fear, was determined to remain defiant till the bitter end. "Y-You..." He coughed out blood. "B-Before you kill me, at least tell me why you aren't trying."

Issei stopped in front of his enemy and kneeled before him to look him in the eye. "Because we all know that a certain group of cowardly terrorist pussies are watching this tournament, specifically my fights with great interest, hoping to glean some sort of weakness of mine because they fear me, loathe me, worship me. Whether you and your friends in the Church like it or not, a war is coming, and when it does, those hypocrites, sitting there in Epstein's sex island, touching kids. They will hide and try to use others as shields, throw the blame this way, that way, whichever way to make it seem like they're innocent... But at the end of the day, the Khaos Brigade does not care about the bribery the Church would use to try to have their lives spared, because they want nothing more than to see all of us, Humans, Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, and Dragons who are not on their side, dead."

He grabbed Cao Cao by his collar and lifted him up. 

"W-Wait! Please! Please spare me! I beg of you!"

Issei shook his head. "If I let you live, you will just come after the people I love. You said it yourself, what you would do to my beloved Queen." He used Prison Dragon, creating a black portal from which a shadow wolf stepped out, grabbed the now screaming Cao Cao by his shirt, and took him away, but to the audience, it simply looked like Cao Cao was reduced to nothingness from a black hole, not seeing the wolf. 

_"Cao Cao is dead. Issei Hyoudou wins!"_

The crowd cheered as Issei stepped out. The only ones not applauding him were the Church, the Angels, and a few noble Devils such as Diodora Astaroth who frowned at the Dragon with disgust.

**|'Aren't you going to torture him?'|**

_'No. I will deal with him in a bit. No one knows he is dead. Besides, I'd rather not show up covered in excessive amounts of blood.'_

**|'Fair enough.'|**

Loki could tell the Dragon was holding back tremendously. He didn't want to admit it, but if one looked closely, they would be able to see the well-hidden fear in his eyes. _'Perhaps this tournament was a mistake. Was I a fool to challenge him?'_ The Norse God of Mischief dismissed that thought, shaking his head. _'Ha! Who am I kidding. He only beat a lowly Human! He's still nothing compared to me!'_

Rias thought to herself, _'Oh Issei. You have become so much stronger, and it hurts that you have done it without me. Then again, I hurt you, so I deserve it.'_

"I don't think Senpai needs us," Koneko stated, shocking the others as Rias sadly nodded in agreement. 

Xenovia voiced her opinion. "Yeah. At this point, we're far too weak to ever be considered his peerage members again, even if he forgave us."

Gasper peaked out of his box for a moment to say, "Senpai..." Such valuable insight!

Kiba contemplated Issei's power level. _'Issei was able to easily destroy the True Longinus after dodging all of Cao Cao's attacks. I think I'm starting to understand why Sirzechs_ _as well as members of other factions are so_ _interested in him. I need to start training much harder, even if I can never catch up to him.'_

The parents of some of Issei's girls reacted differently to his fight. 

Irina's parents were horrified. Even though they're Angels that have little importance, they sensed that this was only a small fraction of Issei's true power. However, they wouldn't dare say anything about him. 

Baraqiel was relieved, knowing Akeno is in good hands. He was also a little terrified of Issei. _'Oh dear. It's a good thing that he is on our side and not the Khaos Brigade!'_

Gabriel was ecstatic. She could tell that he was holding back a ton, which was the wisest decision if he was able to win so convincingly.

Lady Phenex was the same as Gabriel. _'Ravel, you truly are lucky to have found yourself such a powerful yet loving and intelligent man. Treat him well.'_

Kotori Sitri held her usual somewhat amused yet mysterious expression that she tried to hide whenever Lady Phenex would question her about it. 

Issei walked up to his peerage. "Let's go, my ladies." Ignoring the crowd, they made their way to the locker room and stood at a podium with Issei at the front as the journalists, all having representatives from the Three Factions, began asking him questions. Some held cameras.

Those watching on TV who are members of the Three Factions and have children also watching tried to turn off their TV's or change channels and input, but they couldn't since Issei used his magic to prevent them from doing so. Radios changed frequencies to his postgame locker room session immediately after he walked in. 

"Mr. Hyoudou, if you don't mind answering, your peerage is now full-blooded Dragon, but what were their former races before you made them go through a change?" A male Angel reporter asked.

Issei glared at the journalist. "How ironic that an Angel would have a problem with someone not affiliated with their religion using others for their own gain. You make it sound like these lovely girls, all of whom are my girlfriends, don't have any free will of their own, is that right?"

"N-No. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make it sound that way." The reporter took back his statement, initially trying to expose the Red Dragon Emperor to confirm his suspicions, but now not wanting to face the wrath of such a powerful beast.

He nodded. "I hope so for your own sake. I'll tell you in the order they joined. Just listen closely, don't interrupt, and ask questions after I'm finished.

First is me. My King piece is a mutated piece. I used to be an ordinary Human until I was murdered by my Queen on our date. That Devil bitch Rias was waiting for me to die so she could reincarnate me as her eight-piece Pawn. Eventually, after realizing I was being used, I left.

Second is my Queen, Raynare. She used to be a Fallen Angel who worked for Kokabiel, albeit unwillingly. She hesitantly killed me because of Kokabiel who ordered her to do so. The bastard threatened her life, but I eventually made him pay by killing him.

Third is my two-piece Pawn, Natsuki Murayama. She was a pure-blooded Human. Initially, she didn't know of the existence of the supernatural, but she got caught up in certain events in my personal life, mainly when I strayed off from Rias Gremory. I have had a crush on her since I started Middle School.

Fourth is my Rook, Irina Shidou. She was born a pure Angel and is also the one I have known the longest. 

Fifth is my Bishop Ravel Phenex, whom as all of you already know, is a pure-blooded Devil, a High Class one from the Phenex clan. I acquired her after Sirzechs gave me a favor as an apology for the way the Gremory heiress treated me, so I asked for her to be freed of her older brother Riser's peerage and given to me. Of course, I asked for her consent, something which does matter to me tremendously unlike the Devils or the Church, but that's beside the point. She's like my personal secretary, always responsible at managing my schedule when it comes to matters concerning her family. 

Sixth to join my peerage is Akeno Himejima, daughter of the Fallen Angel Baraqiel and her Human mother Shuri, also my Knight. A long time ago, Kokabiel killed her mother, saying it was retaliation towards Baraqiel for marrying a lowly Human. She used to be Rias' Queen, but I let her join me because she wanted to make amends unlike the rest of them. 

Number seven is Rossweisse, my Rook. She used to be a Valkyrie of Asgard as well as Odin's right hand.

Eighth is my six-piece Pawn, all mutated, Arisu Yamauchi. She is the daughter of Bahamut. I got her to join after I fought the Hindu god Indra, now known as the Sekiryuutei's bitch, to free her of a possible terrible future as his slave.

Ninth is the Youkai, specifically a nekoshou named Kuroka Toujou. She offered to join me if I save her kidnapped younger sister from Kokabiel, which I did.

And tenth is Tsubasa Yura. She joined me after I saved her life. 

So that makes me plus these nine lovely ladies." They all blushed at his words.

"What are your thoughts about how the supernatural will judge you and your peerage for having mixed races? Aren't you worried about backlash to your reputation?" A female Devil inquired.

"To be frank, I don't care how they feel. They don't like it? Then that's too bad. Those types of people are the reason why the Three Factions don't trust one another because all they care about is superficial bullshit. Since you're a Devil, I understand that there are certain upper class members of your kind who are disgusted by the fact that I am not a two-faced piece of shit like them, but I only have one thing to say to them; I don't cry for the stupid, or else I'd be mourning for the rest of my life."

The girl rose an eyebrow. "You're saying those Devils are dumb?"

"Yes. That much is obvious. If they couldn't figure out the fact that I insulted them, then they are truly retarded. If anyone has a problem with me having members of the Three Factions in my peerage, then they can go to hell. Ignorance leads to distrust, distrust leads to fear, fear leads to hatred, hate leads to war, and war leads to suffering." 

They were dumbfounded. It was said that Issei Hyoudou is quite intelligent, but they weren't prepared for this level of wisdom.

Unfortunately, not all of them understood his message. A Fallen Angel girl opened her mouth to speak. "Why do you say that? During the Great War, the Angels and Devils were the ones who started it, so wouldn't that make them the evil ones?" The male Angel and female Devil glared at her.

Issei sighed. "You heard what I said, but you didn't listen. For your information, Fallen Angels and Devils are basically the exact same species with only a 5% difference in DNA."

"Then-" The Angel was interrupted.

"The reason why the Great War happened is because God, who loves making enemies, something his Angels practice, kicked the Archangel Lucifer, one of his own children, out of Heaven for a very stupid reason, something Heaven seems to excel at. Then, for over a thousand years, Lucifer, while sitting in Hell, began planning his rebellion and revenge. My guess is that the first Devils, the ancestors of those you see today, were born from him, but most of them eventually left after they disagreed with how the Devil planned to use them; that disagreement would eventually lead to the Devil Civil War that happened after the Great War. Heh. Not even one of these Three Factions alone is truly united. 

Anyway, The ones you call Devils today were also his children when he first fell, having a much more Human appearance, which is why Devils and Fallen Angels aren't too different aside from the way they look; Devils have ugly bat-like wings while Fallen Angels have black but still beautiful Angelic wings. Seriously, Fallen Angels have very pretty wings unlike Devils." 

Raynare blushed.

Issei continued. "It seems Angels are not too different from Humans since both love racism, sexism, and hate the color black. Ever heard of the Ku Klux Klan? No? Well, they're a group of white-skinned Human men who terrorize and kill Humans with darker skin color, all in the name of Jesus Christ. Of course, not all lighter-skinned Humans are evil just as not all Angels are evil and not all Devils and Fallen Angels are innocent. Why? Because it is never that simple. The sins of ones parents are not the sins of their children."

The Angel interrupted, glaring at him. "Fallen Angels exist simply due to their impure, usually sexual desires."

"That's where you're wrong, pal. My Queen, who has lived since at least the start of the Great War, was a Fallen Angel long before I recently took her virginity."

"What?! Then how did she fall?!"

"If I had to guess, your oh so precious God has something to do with it, but I don't know, so don't ask that question ever again since it's none of your fucking business. She isn't comfortable talking about it, especially with the likes of you Angels, who love judging others.

Anyway, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, God probably made it so that any Angel who fell would experience similar selfish desires to Lucifer as his way of marking them all as enemies. But the fact of the matter is that, according to the Bible, Lucifer looks nothing like any of you Devils, meaning he changed over time, hence the difference in a Devils' wings and a Fallen Angels'.

My point is that bureaucratic assholes and journalists like the three of you are the reason why the supernatural world is so fucked up. All you greedy cunts do is war-monger, fear-monger, twist the words of others, falsify information, control, manipulate, attack those you disagree with, and send innocent people to their deaths. I may hate the Devils the most, and subsequently the Fallen Angels, but not all people belonging to any group are evil. Such a way of thinking is childish.

Now, if any of you are going to try to point fingers at other factions and what evil shit they did, you're hypocrites because you should start by looking in the fucking mirror. All of you. Right now, all of you live in this false sense of security, and it's only a matter of time before the Khaos Brigade attacks. When that happens, and it will, what will you do? Cower in the dirt, thinking what, I wonder; that you might escape the coming fire? No. You will not. None of you. I'm not exempt either. When that fateful day comes, the Three Factions need to be united as one, otherwise we are all doomed. For those of you who are disgusted by the idea of putting aside your petty differences and working with those not of your race, then be ready to die. Right now, we need as many allies as we can get."

Issei sighed. "I'm done here."

The Angel protested. "But we still have more questions."

"I don't care. I do what I fucking want."

"But-"

He released some of his aura. "I do... what I want because I'm a fucking Dragon."

Issei and his peerage left. As they teleported to Issei's hotel room, they all looked to him. 

Ravel cleared her throat. "So what did you do to Cao Cao?"

Issei put a finger up to his mouth and communicated telepathically. _'The Khaos Brigade probably bugged all our rooms, so when it comes to sensitive information, let's talk like this when we're here.'_ They nodded. _'I put Cao Cao in my prison dimension using an ability that Vritra provides his host called Shadow Prison. There, any prisoners of mine can only die whenever I want them to and will face horrendous methods of torture, going insane over time. I can also have my guards do whatever they want or what I order them to do to the prisoners. It's a place without consequences.'_

They gulped. "I see," Rossweisse said. "So, what now?"

_'Stay here. I am going to interrogate him.'_

He teleported away into a shadowy mist. Finding Cao Cao's cell, he walked inside without opening the door, fazing right through it. The True Longinus wielder was sitting on the ground with his hands cuffed behind his back. 

"You are unable to use any magic here," Issei said, getting his attention as he took a seat in front of him in a wooden chair. "Now, I have some questions to ask you, and you will answer me. Who do you work for?"

Cao Cao glared at him. "Like hell I'd tell you."

Issei smiled mysteriously which creeped him out. "It doesn't matter whether you tell me or not. I am now going to get all your information anyway. Stonehenge." He began reading it out loud, making Cao Cao's eyes widen. "Hm. Let's see. Full name is Cao Cao, Age 18, Height is 5'10", weight is 148 lbs, blah, blah, blah... Hm...

Oh, now this is the interesting stuff! Your occupation is the leader of the Hero Faction, one of the four branches of the Khaos Brigade! Your history says that you hate the current leaders of the Three Factions since they were the cause of your parents' deaths. After getting adopted by a priest, you ended up converting from Buddhism to Christianity, holding a strong belief in God, but eventually, you became a nihilist and turned traitor by joining these terrorist scum. Blah, blah, blah, sappy villain story to sympathize with, etc, etc." He said in a bored voice to show how much he truly cares. He doesn't.

Issei looked at Cao Cao, whose eyes were wider than when he got clapped moments ago. "So... Do you still believe in God, despite your negative outlook on life?" Cao Cao nodded. "I see. Now... Tell me who exactly you work for? What do they want?"

Cao Cao began speaking in Chinese, resulting in Issei stabbing him in his only good knee cap with Jounetsu, making him scream as Issei covered his mouth.

Issei glared at him. "In. English." _(85)_

"... I... I don't know! I swear! Really!"

Issei could tell he was telling the truth, so he stood up, startling Cao Cao. "I believe you. It seems you are nothing more than a pawn to them. You must not have been given a second thought when they recruited you because to them, you're just a low class soldier, nothing but someone to add to their numbers. I would need a higher ranking member of the organization to spill the beans since their leaders clearly keep a very tight leash on their subordinates when it comes to revealing their identities. Tell me... Did you know that Satan Lucifer is back?" Upon seeing Cao Cao's shocked expression, he turned to leave. "I see."

"Wait!" Issei stopped, his back facing the prisoner. "Please treat my wounds! Please!"

"No matter what wound you have here, you won't die unless I desire it. For you, I will not allow death." He sighed. "You know, my Queen is four months pregnant with my first child, and you threatened her meaning you also threatened my baby; that's absolutely unforgiveable. Anyone who harms a child in such a way deserves your pain followed by more punishments much worse than death."

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" 

"No, I will not. For now, I'll keep you alive, but that doesn't mean I will let you off easy. I will keep you as a toy to satiate my blood lust should the very rare need to see blood rise. Until next time, goodbye."

Issei teleported away to another part of the prison to check his notifications.

_'Your reputation has increased greatly among the following groups:_

_As for people ages 15+, the results may vary, from biggest to smallest positive difference:_

_All children of the Three Factions revere you even more than God himself._

_The elderly see you as the voice of reason. As much as they don't like violence, you have never lied to them, only speaking the truth by warning of the impending war. They hope that you will be able to protect them, and even if you can't, they will forgive you for it._

_Reputation among female Fallen Angels has sky rocketed! By having Raynare as your Queen, you are a sex god to them! Only they know that Raynare is pregnant, and they will not divulge that information to anyone.'_

_Issei's eyes widened. 'What?! How did they find out?!'_

**('Perhaps Kalawarner told them.')**

**|'Or Mittelt.'|**

_'Oh.'_ He continued reading.

 _'Reputation among female Dragons has_ _sky rocketed!_ _They want your babies! Except Tiamat and Ophis, of course._

_Reputation among female Devils has exponentially increased! Many would love to have you in their peerages or to join yours. Regardless, they respect your opinion. After hearing how you were treated by Rias, the Gremory heiress will never be looked at the same way again. All hopes of the redhead having any admirers again are impossible._

_Reputation among female Angels has exponentially increased! They won't admit it, but you make them very wet~'_

Issei thought, _'What the fuck?!'_ He resumed reading.

_'Reputation among the leaders of the Three Factions has significantly increased. They see you as a valuable ally whose opinion they value more than each other's, and all of them are thinking that the time to sign a peace treaty to end the Great War and maybe even an alliance is coming. If that happens, they all want you to be there and make it official._

_Reputation among male Dragons has significantly increased. This obviously excludes the Evil Dragons, and they all see you as their Lord and successor to Bahamut.'_

Issei gulped. He wondered to himself. Could he succeed Bahamut as the new Dragon God King? Sure, he was powerful, but there is still a lot that he doesn't know about being a leader of a few, much less an entire race of people.

He continued reading.

_'Reputation among the Youkai faction has increased. They appreciate that you have a representative of theirs, Kuroka, in your peerage and are treating her well._

_Reputation among male Angels remains neutral._

_Your reputation has decreased among the following groups of people:_

_Reputation has decreased among most Upper Class male Devils ages 30 and over. They see you as an ally in war but an enemy that can steal their women._

_Reputation has decreased among most male Fallen Angels aside from a few such as Dohnaseek, Azazel, Baraqiel, and Shemhazai. The ones who now hate you were getting mad puss before you showed up._

_Reputation has exponentially decreased among the Church. You have publicly made yourself an enemy of theirs, and now, they want you to suffer for it. Keep an eye out for any plot against you._

_Reputation has plummetted with Loki.'_

Issei teleported back to the hotel room 

. . . . . . . .

When Issei came back, the girls were expecting their King to be drenched in a lot of blood, but he only got a good amount on his hands and one of his arms as well as his shirt. He had this look in his eyes that was a mixture between a small tinge of pleasure and some guilt.

Issei didn't say anything, making it clear that he doesn't want to talk about it by going to the bathroom, taking off his shirt, and washing his hands. Seeing this, most of the girls left to their rooms except Raynare, who obviously shares a room with him since they're inseparable, and Irina.

Irina looked like she wanted to say something, so Raynare spoke, "Do you need something, Irina? Are you okay?"

She fidgeted nervously and nodded to the Queen. "I just want to talk to Issei-"

"Huh? What about me?" Issei came out of the bathroom in his pants and no shirt. Irina has lived with him for a long time, so seeing this ignited a strange feeling inside her, a foreign emotion. A desire.

"Issei, I... I would like for you to come to my room, please. I need to talk to you... in private." Her eyes narrowed towards Raynare.

The Queen was stoic. "Jiiiii..."

Issei nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

Raynare looked at the two with her usual arrogant yet amused smirk as she spoke.

"Issei, you can sleep with Irina tonight; I don't want you coming back smelling like her. Don't have too much fun, you two... And try to keep the volume down," A smirking Raynare teased, making them both blush. 

"S-Shut up!" Irina growled at her rival, earning a laugh. "And stop making it sound like I smell bad! I take great care of my hygiene!"

. . . . . . .

"So, what's up?"

Irina sat on her bed. "Issei..." She sighed. "Is it alright if I vent to you?"

"Of course." He gave her a loving smile as he sat next to her and held her hand, making her feel even more nervous. "It's important to let out how you feel, especially with your loved ones."

"Well... Ever since you got involved with the supernatural, I've only gotten more and more worried about you."

He looked confused. "Worried? What's there to worry about?"

"I worry about how much you have changed and what this change could lead to."

"Hm? How so?"

"Well... You have become more comfortable with killing people, and that scares me."

Issei put an arm around her furthest shoulder and pulled her into a one arm hug, kissing the crown of her head. "If you're concerned about me becoming a sadist and hurting you or the other girls, don't be. You know that I could never bring myself to physically harm anyone in my family."

"Issei, that's not it." Irina stood up and clinched her fists, facing away from him. "I..." Taking a deep breath, she turned to look at him with an embarrassed expression. "I JUST DON'T WANT THAT SWEET LITTLE BOY I BECAME FRIENDS WITH TO DISAPPEAR!"

Issei was speechless, so he let her continue.

"I understand your hatred for the Devils and the Church since they only use others for their own gains. I get it. But I fell in love with Issei Hyoudou, a sweet boy who wanted to live an ordinary life."

"Irina... That side of me never disappeared, you know?"

She glared at him as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Then how come you never show that side to me anymore?!"

Issei stood up and hugged her, resting his forehead against hers. "I do... It's just the stress of this damn war that's gotten to me, and it hasn't even really started yet and likely won't for quite a while." 

He wiped her tears away. "Irina, remember when it was just you, me, and Vali?" She nodded as she stopped crying. "Then you should know that the Issei Hyoudou you fell in love with is still right in here." The King gestured to the center of his chest where his heart lay. "I want nothing more than to live that ordinary life with all my loved ones, but those terrorist pigs are not letting any of us have it. Tell me, Irina... Do you hate Rias Gremory?"

"Of course I do!"

"And Raynare?"

"Huh? W-Why would I hate her? I consider her my rival in love." She averted her gaze.

He chuckled. "I see. You fool. You're still the same clingy little girl I met all those years ago."

She pouted. "W-W-W-What is that supposed to mean? Idiot."

"You're still my pure Angel. I love you, Irina."

**LEMON WARNING**

Without warning, Issei gently pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widen in surprise for a moment, but she gave into his demands and returned the gesture. He bit her lip slightly, asking permission for his tongue to enter her mouth, to which she conceded. 

"Mmm~ Issei..." She moaned as he fell onto the bed with her in his arms, still sitting up. 

"Irina, I want you."

She was shocked that he would make the first move, but happy nonetheless. "Then I'm all yours... Mark me, my King."

He smirked. "What naughty words for an Angel. It's always either the quiet ones or the ones who act all gracious and good."

She pouted cutely only for them to continue kissing.

Irina was wearing a see-through black dress, which made Issei quite horny for her. 

Issei stroked her thighs as they passionately made out, earning louder moans from her. His erection grew in his shorts, poking against her butt, warning her of his desire, so before they both knew it, they had quickly snatched off their clothes. 

He took her decent-sized breasts in his hands and fondled them for a while, noting how they're a tad smaller than Arisu's before he dove in and sucked them fiercely. 

"Haaaah... Issei!" 

"I'm putting it in now, Irina."

She squirmed shyly and nodded.

Issei rubbed his manhood against her sex and slowly inserted it, making them both gasp. He gave her little time to adjust to his size and her virginity being taken as he continued thrusting, but he was gentle at first.

Suddenly, he stopped, earning a confused look from her, so he explained. "Irina, do you mind if I try something new? I want to have sex while standing."

Irina nodded. 

Issei kissed Irina as he picked her up by her thighs, got off the bed, and pinned her against a wall as he resumed where he left off. His length hit her at an angle that made her feel so good as she moaned loudly, the two of them grateful that their rooms are soundproof. 

"Aaahn! Issei, you're so big!"

He picked up the pace a ton, slamming into her tight walls ferociously, his wide girth stretching her insides. 

The heat in his cock was increasing as something started to flow higher and higher through his urinal track, slowly inching towards the tip. He was getting close. "Ahhhhh! Irina, I'm going to cum!"

"Me too! Cum inside me!"

They both grunted in pleasure, her voice louder than his as he buried himself to the hilt and shot forth his seed into her womb, their bodies quivering in ecstasy. He slowly pulled himself out of her and saw a large amount of semen drip down her thighs and onto the floor.

Pulling her back onto the bed, they collapsed in each others arms and fell asleep. 

**LEMON END**

**Underworld, Uhlerian Federation, Unknown Location**

The dark purple haired girl smiled. "What an interesting person you are, Issei Hyoudou. I look forward to meeting you."

Her adoptive mother next to her smiled but then gasped. 

"Lailah? What is it?"

"I sense them. They're here!"

The girl blinked in confusion. "Who?"

The woman, Lailah, turned to her. "Your younger siblings Alas=Ramus and Acies=Ara."

**To Be Continued**

**Yes, the dark purple haired teen slightly older than Issei in appearance is the 2nd OC that will be in his harem. I have also dropped many hints as to who her adoptive mother is, and I confirmed it at the end of this chapter.**

**By the way, I have not seen The Devil Is A Part Timer in a very long time, nor have I read any of the light novels. I have read a bunch of fanfics over the years though, but if my knowledge is rusty, that's why. Issei is going to meet them in Chapter 33.**

References:

_(82) Hellsing Ultimate Abridged, and lots of it in this chapter._

_(83) Avengers Endgame. These two lines combined are among the dumbest but funniest lines I have ever heard from anything ever._

_(84) Spider-Man 3_

_(85) Olympus Has Fallen_

**_Issei's Harem From Peerage (same as peerage members, most to least powerful):_ **

**_Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)_ **

**_Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)_ **

**_Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)_ **

**_Akeno Himejima (Knight)_ **

**_Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)_ **

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

**_Ravel Phenex (Bishop)_ **

**_Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)_ **

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Non-Peerage Harem Girls:**

**OC 2 yet to be introduced to Issei**

**Sona Sitri**

**Mira**

_Changes to the Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_

_Characters ranking up: None_

_Characters moving down: None_

_Characters no longer ranked in the Top 25: Kokabiel (dead in Chapter 11),_ _Vritra (awakened and joined his new host Issei Hyoudou in Chapter 24),_ _Cao Cao (used to be 16th for one chapter in Chapter 29 but is now imprisoned by Issei),_

_Characters Joining The Top 25: None_

_Characters I forgot to add: None_

_New additions as new characters are introduced in the story: Heracles at 20th_

_1\. Doom Slayer,_ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Bahamut,_ _Maveth_

 _2._ _Great Red,_ _Satan Lucifer,_ _Arisu Yamauchi_

 _3._ _Ophis/Lilith,_ _Astaroth_

 _4._ _Asherah (Midnight-verse), Shiva, Gaia, Kratos_

 _5._ _Thanos,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer,_ _The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon_

 _6._ _Trihexa 666, Vishnu (Mightverse),_ _Raynare Hyoudou_ _,_ _Belphegor_ _,_ _Uranus_

 _7._ _Belial,_ _Asmodeus_

 _8._ _Zeus, Yamata no Orochi,_

 _9._ _Akeno Himejima,_ _Sairaorg Bael,_ _Hades, Thor, Tannin, Odin, Jupiter, Mars_

 _10._ _Gabriel,_ _Susanoo, Amaterasu,_ _Tsukuyomi, Sif, Poseidon, Pluto, Atlas,_ _Loki, Izanagi, Izanami_

 _11._ _Tiamat, Hermes, Hera, Brahma,_ _Kuroka Toujou_

 _12._ _Hephaestus, Hervor,_ _Rossweisse, Irina Shidou,_ _Ravel Phenex_

 _13._ _Sun Wukong, Kronos_

 _14._ _Midgardsormr, Crom Crauch_

 _15._ _Ares,_ _Natsuki Murayama_

 _16._ _Fafnir, Baldur, Freya, Athena, Apollo, Artemis_

 _17._ _Yu-Long,_ _Dulio Gesualdo,_ _Aphrodite, Cao Cao, Eris_

 _18\. Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka,_ _Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory,_ _Apophis, Niðhöggr_

 _19\. Akame,_ _Tsubasa Yura,_ _Sirzechs Gremory_

 _20._ _Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Yasaka,_ _Heracles_

 _21._ _Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai,_ _Indra_

 _22\. Serafall Leviathan,_ _Raphael,_ _Penemue,_ _John-117 Master Chief_

 _23._ _Ajuka Beelzebub, Arbiter_

_24\. Falbium Asmodeus_

_25\. Ladon,_ _Uriel,_ _Atreus,_ _Lint Sellzen_

_Most to least powerful factions and pantheons on this list (Characters will be removed if they become too weak or die):_

**_Issei Hyoudou's peerage: Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King), Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces), Raynare Hyoudou (Main Girl, Queen), Akeno Himejima (Knight), Kuroka Toujou (Bishop), Irina Shidou (Rook), Rossweisse (Rook), Ravel Phenex (Bishop), Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns),_ ** **_Tsubasa Yura (Knight)_ **

_Team Holy Trinity: Doom Slayer, Master Chief, and The Arbiter_

_Primordial Deities: Maveth, Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Asherah (Midnight-verse), and Gaia. I know there are more Primordials, but I won't be adding too many._

_Dragons:_ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Arisu Yamauchi,_ _Bahamut,_ _Great Red, Ophis/Lilith,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer,_ _Tannin, Tiamat,_ _Midgardsormr,_ _Fafnir, Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long_

 _Demons (DOOM-verse): Satan Lucifer,_ _Astaroth,_ _The Icon of Sin,_ _The Cyberdemon, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Belial, Asmodeus_

_Hindu Gods: Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, and Indra_

_Norse Gods: Kratos (originally Greek, but let's pretend he isn't in this universe), Thor,_ _Odin, Loki, Baldur, Freya, and_ _Atreus_

 _Greek Gods: Zeus, Hades, Uranus, Poseidon, Pluto, Hermes, Hera,_ _Hephaestus,_ _Ares,_ _Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Eris_

_Titans: Kronos and Atlas_

_Roman Gods: Jupiter and Mars_

_Shinto Gods: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, and Izanami_

_Evil Dragons: Trihexa 666, Yamata no Orochi, Crom Crauch, Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka, Apophis,_ _Niðhöggr, Ladon_

 _Angels:_ _Asherah (Midnight-verse),_ _Gabriel, Raphael, Michael, and Dulio_

_Akame ga Kill-verse: Akame_

_Devils: Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus_

_Fallen Angels: Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Penemue_

_Halo-verse: John-117 Master Chief and The Arbiter_

_Youkai: Yasaka_

_Old Satans: Rizevim Livan Lucifer_

_Chivalry of a Failed Knight-verse: Ikki Kurogane and Stella Vermillion_


	32. Ragnarok Tournament Part 3 of 5 - Semi Finals Begin

**Schedule change: I will be uploading every other week from now on. This is because I want to make sure I have enough chapters ready to go for sporadic updates, and the chapters I will be writing from this arc onwards, probably to the very end of the fanfic, will be very long. It takes a lot of time writing and revising a chapter that is, for example, 10,000 words long, and that's not even that long compared to other chapters I have already written. I also just want to make sure I am getting you guys my best writing possible.**

**So you guys know how I said my goal for this fanfic was 100K words? Yeah, that's way too short for the arcs I have planned. My goal is at least 102 chapters and 564,612-576,000 words. At the rate I'm writing, I could finish this fanfic with 900K+ words.**

**By the way, remember how I said Wattpad is the best site for me to upload on? Yeah, I change my mind since Wattpad is such a joke these days with their feminist crap. My favorite site is Fanfiction, but AO3 is the best site since I can also copy and paste all the pictures and YouTube videos from Wattpad onto there. The sites I write on from best to worst are AO3, Fanfiction, Webnovel, and Wattpad.**

**I also recently finally, after 3.5 months, managed to fix most major typos between chapters 1-13, most of them in in Chapters 2 and 3.**

**Warning: Issei x Rossweisse Lemon in this chapter**

**This chapter is 11,892 words long.**

**Unknown Date Several Centuries Ago**

**Unknown World, Ocean of Ignora, Ente Islan Island Continents, AKA Ente Isla**

The depravity of Humans never ceased to amaze Demonkind. They practiced in all things evil that they preached against, and this was no exception.

It was a peaceful day in a certain Ente Islan Demon village. Little 5 year old Satan Jacob was running around in a field of flowers, playing.

"Satan, don't go too far now, okay son?" His mother voiced her concerns. "Dinner is almost ready, so you should eat soon!"

"Kay!"

Suddenly, the ground trembled as the villagers looked alarmed to see a few Human noblemen and some armored knights riding towards them on horses. 

One of them dressed more fancily than the others. He opened his mouth to speak, sounding like an Irish accent. "I am Alex Gregory, an Archbishop of the Church of Ente Isla. Ya filthy heathens are lucky to be alive, for it is not you we are after. It is your children. That's right. We are here to enslave your children into the Holy Aire Kingdom's army. Be grateful, Demon pigs."

Jacob, now by his parents, looked at them to see their worry, so he smiled. "Mom, dad... You'll have to let me go."

"What?!" They both protested.

Even at this age, Jacob was extremely intelligent. "If you don't, they'll kill you."

"Son..." His parents hugged him. 

His father gave him a wrist band. "Take this."

Jacob's eyes widened. "But this is your wedding cloth!"

"Please. Your mother and I don't need such items as proof of our love. The proof of our love is you, my boy, but at least you will have something to remember us by. I love you, Jacob. Stay strong." His dad hugged him while his mother gave him a kiss before he was snatched away by the racist Humans. 

Anyone who tried to resist the kidnapping of their children was executed on the spot. 

. . . . . . .

**2 years later**

A Human soldier was whipping a platoon of cadets, specifically Demon children that the Church of Ente Isla, also known as the Church of the Divine Creed, had enslaved. 

And it was all just because they looked different, something their superiors harshly drilled into their minds every day of their lives. Their horns made them stand out, resulting in them being treated harshly by their Human overlords.

"Jacob! Did you steal from the mess hall?!"

Satan Jacob, now a small 7 year old Demon boy at the time, trembled in fear. "S-Sir, I was hungry and-"

He never got to finish his sentence as the Human punched him in the face and proceeded to severely beat him. 

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK HOW HUNGRY YOU WERE, YOU WRETCHED UGLY DEMON BASTARD! CONSIDER THIS DIVINE PUNISHMENT!"

Of course, he would always find a way to screw up and end up getting beaten again, but it was almost always because they just outright hated him for no reason.

"Jacob!" This time it was the whip.

"Jacob!" Another time, he had his nails violently ripped out.

"Jacob!" He was nailed to a cross, the holy position only adding to his agony and shame.

But every time, they all had one thing in common, and that is that they served to slowly increase his hatred for humanity. He learned to take it all laying down, but someday, he would snap.

One time, the Humans had enough of him and decided that he was useless except for one last thing, which was to torture him one last time for their own sadistic pleasure. This time, it wasn't physical pain. Oh no. It was an emotional one, a trauma he would never forget. 

It was the death of his parents that made the innocent Demon boy cement his hatred for humanity, a smouldering hatred that would eventually turn him into a monster. 

The Humans decided to tie him up and transport him via a wagon to his hometown.

"Watch, you stupid Demon boy. Watch as we kill your precious people."

Unlike the vast majority of Demons, Satan Jacob was not from the red moon that was home to the Demons. Instead, he was among the few unlucky Demons to be born to a family from the hell hole known as Ente Isla. The Demons who lived there had a few scattered villages, even cities here and there. His was in far in the Eastern continent, isolated from society. 

But that didn't change the fact that all Demons are discriminated against for being different, for looking different, and for having contrasting beliefs that didn't match with the Church's radical ideals. The Church controlled everything, and their priests had no remorse for any of the people who suffered because of them, especially not Demons.

The Humans rode into Jacob's hometown on horses, setting fire to homes, chopping heads off with swords, murdering mothers and fathers in front of their sons and daughters, violating mothers and daughters in front of their fathers, husbands, and sons, and taking too many female slaves to count. He shuddered to imagine what kind of horrors awaited those beautiful girls who were kidnapped. 

Jacob was gagged, unable to say anything as they forced his eyes open to watch in horror as they inflicted every awful atrocity possible to his family. It didn't stop for several hours, and when it finally did, there wasn't a single soul left alive in his hometown, not a single person breathing or with enough freedom to tell the tale.

All except him.

They cut him loose, threw him off, and abandoned him as they rode away laughing, looking for another Demon village to terrorize.

Satan Jacob wasn't crying before, but he was now. He balled his eyes out.

"Dear God, what happened here?!" A concerned woman's voice sounded. It was an Angel, but Jacob didn't care. 

The woman looked around in shock at the destruction, and then she looked at the little distraught boy. She never saw a Demon cry before, much less a Demon child. Something inside her heart had her drawn to his innocent appearance. 

"What is your name, son?" The Angel kindly inquired.

"... W-Why *hic* does it matter to you? *hic* Kill me."

She gasped in shock at the idea of murdering a child. "I just want to help you." The woman ran her fingers through his hair, comforting him as he slowly stopped sobbing to which she smiled kindly. It was one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen, one of the most motherly.

"... M-My name is Satan Jacob." 

"Hm. Satan is a very common name among Demons. My boy, I'm sorry for asking, but tell me, are your parents..." She pointed to the rubble of buildings to which the boy nodded sadly. She frowned. "You poor thing." Then she stood up with a determined smile. "That settles it! From this point onwards, I'll be your mother! I'll adopt you!"

"... W-Why?"

"I dunno. Call it my motherly instincts." She smiled.

"You... You really would have me as your son?"

"Yes."

"Even though I am a D-Demon?"

"Yes." She wiped his tears away.

"What's your name? What do I call you? What are you?"

"My name is Lailah, and you may call me that or mom."

"I'll call you Lailah, then. Maybe I'll come to love you as much as I loved mom, but my real mom is dead, and you can never replace her. I'm sorry."

She giggled. "That's fine. As for what I am, I'm an Archangel."

"... An Angel? Like those beings from Heaven? Aren't they supposed to be enemies with my kind?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to hurt you. Besides, I ran away from Heaven. I'm a fugitive since I am neglecting my supposed duties as an Angel." She pouted childishly, puffing out her cheeks. "Those people were mean to little ol' Lailah."

That wasn't the only reason she is a fugitive, but he didn't need to know. Not yet.

"So you're a Fallen Angel?"

"Nope. I'm pure." She showed him a large set of white wings.

"Huh? Eh, whatever."

A Demon being in the good graces of an Angel, no less an Archangel. Such a concept was unheard of, but it did happen.

Satan Jacob narrowed his eyes as he glared at his former hometown while his new adoptive mother held him by his shoulders from behind. "I may be just a lowly Goblin, but someday... Someday, I promise I'll make humanity pay for what they have done to my kind!"

Lailah knew there was nothing she could do to change his mindset. She hated seeing him on this possibly self-destructive path, so she would have to at try to fix his belief that all Humans are evil, which they aren't.

And so, he began living and training under his new guardian. From that day forward, he decided that he wouldn't be weak anymore. He wouldn't be bullied anymore. His kin would take back what belonged to them. 

Satan Jacob would become the greatest Demon King to ever live. 

**Issei's Dragons:**

**('Ddraig speaking telepathically')**

**("Ddraig talking out loud")**

**|'Vritra** **speaking telepathically'|**

**|"Vritra talking out loud"|**

**Other Dragons:**

**['Albion speaking telepathically']**

**["Albion talking out loud"]**

**{'Bahamut speaking telepathically'}**

_'A character's thoughts'_

**Chapter 30: Ragnarok Tournament Part 3 of 5 - Semi Finals Begin**

**Tournament Day 5 of 7**

Everyone, including the trainers not named Tiamat, Vali, and Sona's peerage were all gathered in Issei and Raynare's master suite. The two of them lay on the bed sitting up with everyone looking at them.

The Master Chief and the Doom Slayer sat at a table in a corner, eating potato chips, while the Arbiter stood next to them. 

"Today is supposed to be the day that Thor fights Loki. However, to the girls of my peerage, be ready to fight. I am going try to convince Thor to forfeit." 

"EHHHHHH?!" Everyone except Raynare, Arisu, Sona, the Chief, Slayer, Arbiter, Leonidas, Tannin, Great Red, and Ophis yelled.

Issei covered his ears. "Jeez, overreaction much?"

As everyone else questioned him, Raynare and Arisu shrugged as they mentally told their peerage, _'You all heard him! Let's get ready!'_

. . . . . . .

Thor was eating breakfast with his peerage when he heard what Issei asked him. "You what?!" He yelled out of surprise.

"I said I would like for you to retire from your fight with Loki, please."

"Why?" Hervor asked, feeling a bit angry. "Here we have the chance to avenge the honor of our King, and you want us to give up before we can even try?"

Issei frowned. "I know, and I'm sorry because I am sure that I would feel the same way in your shoes... But listen, my reason is simple. I think Thor would easily win in a fight between him and Loki. I don't know about the other fights, but the one between the two Kings would be a slaughter. I want to be the one to do that. This is personal between me and him. Remember? He attacked one of my girlfriends without reason or provocation."

Kratos stoically looked at Issei. "I also would prefer to fight, but it is the choice of my King."

Thor scratched his beard. "Hm. Very well, I shall withdraw. I will also give Loki those exact reasons you just gave, and while I am sure he will find a way to try to twist them around and try to taunt me, the fight between the two of you will still happen as long as you make the Finals."

Sif nodded with a smile. "I support your decision!"

Geir was quiet the entire time, feeling conflicted as both sides gave compelling arguments.

Issei let out a breath of relief. "Thank you. Leave the rest up to me."

Thor nodded. "Good luck against Sairaorg."

. . . . . . .

Issei and his peerage, now done stretching, stood just outside the locker room and tunnel entrance so that no cameras could see them, waiting for Odin to make the announcement.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Day 5 of the Annual Rating Game Tournament! I have a special announcement to make. Earlier this morning, as some of you may have already heard on Shittwer, the schedule has been changed. The Sekiryuutei asked Thor to retire, which he did, meaning Loki automatically advances to the Finals! Congrats Loki!"_

Many booed.

"BOO! YOU STINK!"

"TAKE A SHOWER!"

"FUCK YOU, LOKI!"

"YEAH! I SAW THAT DUDE STEAL SOMEBODY'S PIZZA _(86)_!"

Odin interrupted. _"Ahem. Anyway, today, we have the remaining three matches of the tournament. Our first one is a peerage match between Issei Hyoudou and Sairaorg Bael!"_

Upon hearing that, both peerages walked down the tunnels, and the crowd erupted into cheers. Everyone took their seats except Issei and Sairaorg who walked up to each other. At first, the judges were cautious in case they were to fight, but instead, they shook hands much to their bewilderment.

Issei smiled. "I saw your fight against Sona, and I have to say that seeing what you are capable of, I look forward to our one on one fight!"

Sairaorg's eyes shimmered with the same excitement as his opponent. "And I could tell you were holding back against Cao Cao, so I look forward to going all out against you. I hope you take me seriously, though."

"Haha! No can do. We all know who is watching." Issei winked at him as he sent him a telepathic message. _'Until our fight, pretend that I won't go all out, but when it's time for us to battle, I will tell you at the last second screw it and give it my all. I've decided that there is no point in hiding what I am capable of. However, I will only go all out in my base form, so I will not be using Boosted Gear.'_

_'Good to know! In that case, as a courtesy to you and your Queen, I'll send my pieces up first in every fight except the first one, and I promise to be fast.'_

_'My Queen? You mean you know?'_

_'Yeah, using Senjutsu. Congrats on the baby.'_

_'I see. Thank you. I already have a male best friend, that being Vali Lucifer the White Dragon Emperor, but you know, you're a pretty cool dude, so when this match is all over, you can call me Issei. I'd like to be friends with you, despite the fact that you're Rias' cousin.'_

_'Sounds good!'_

They pulled up their still intertwined handshake together in a friendly, manly gesture up to their shoulders, as if they were about to arm wrestle, accentuating their biceps, making every female present blush and some squeal like fangirls. 

As Issei went to take his seat, he sent a shit-eating grin towards Loki, who grit his teeth in annoyance. "Tch! Be grateful I agreed to this, Shittyryuutei. This doesn't change anything. Even if you somehow win the next two matches, y-you will never win against the likes of me." He mentally cursed himself for stuttering, a sign of fear.

"Oh, we'll see about that, little pig." Just to annoy Loki further, he walked with an obvious show of overconfidence in his steps as he gestured some finger-guns to a few squealing fangirls in the crowd, Bully Maguire style _(87)_.

Sona face palmed, cringing from Issei's theatrics. "Ugh."

"Tch!" Loki had taunted Thor when he told him the news, but he was not pleased that his adoptive brother didn't react at all. The Sekiryuutei only helped further his agitation.

Said Sekiryuutei took a seat facing his peerage. "Alright, ladies. There are four pieces I am going to use for this match: Natsuki, Ravel, Kuroka, and Raynare. Raynare, I will only send you if Sairaorg hopefully deploys his Queen, but that is the only fight I'm allowing you to participate in for this tournament. This time, go all out. Show those Khaos Brigade pussies and that PIECE OF UGLY PIG MANURE SITTING OVER THERE," Issei screamed, pointing at Loki, earning his glare, making the audience wonder what their beef was about, "the difference in our efforts from when we fought Cao Cao to now. Do not hold back. Make that shit heel crap his pants." He finished quietly, not letting anyone but the judges hear him, making his girls smirk. 

"One last thing. Sairaorg can't be sure of exactly how powerful we are yet since we're not radiating power because of Bahamut's training, specifically his lessons on concealing our auras, but I think he has a feeling that we will win every fight. However, it is up to us to go out there and make it happen, okay?!

"RIGHT!"

**First Fight**

_"The dice is rolling, and it... is... a... Okay, you can stop it from rolling, Grayfia... Grayfia?"_

So much later that the old narrator got tired of waiting and they had to hire a new one _(88)_. 

"Grayfia, is something the matter?" Azazel spoke, seeing the former Strongest Queen deep in thought.

"Yeah, I was thinking that I should now propose a rule change. For this match as well as the Finals, we should increase the maximum dice number roll to 24 instead of 12. This would give Sairaorg's peerage a slight advantage as they would be able to deploy more pieces while it would handicap Hyoudou. I don't think Hyoudou will send everything he can."

Azazel nodded. "I agree. Bahamut, what do you say?"

"Let's do it. The max roll for this match and the Finals will be 24."

Odin sighed. _"Okay, take two! The dice is rolling... The number is 6! Three minutes are now on the clock."_

Issei stood up. "I am sending my Pawn, Natsuki Murayama to fight."

Sairaorg smirked. _'I see. As I suspected, his peerage must truly be stronger than we could possibly imagine. You must have trained them very hard, and for that, I respect your work ethic even more, Issei Hyoudou. This match will be a fast and easy one for your pieces. Just be ready for me.'_ He announced, "I'll send my Bishop Misteeta Sabnock and my Knight Beruka Furcas."

The three were teleported to an absurdly, unrealistically wide pathway between cherry blossoms that leads to a dojo with Murayama standing in the way, her eyes closed. 

Sairaorg had a few choice words for Misteeta's unacceptable, rude behavior during their match with the Sitri, but while certain people can change for the better, others cannot, and he's the latter. 

The little boy smirked maniacally. "Hey, you dumb bitch! Do you really think standing there with your eyes closed is the wisest idea?!"

Momo growled, "The next time I see that little androgynous shit, I'm so gonna kill him," to which Mira and Ruruko gulped.

Beruka looked at him in disbelief. "Oi! What the hell are you doing?! Our King said he would trade you if you behave like this again!"

"Huh? No, he didn't. Stop making shit up."

Beruka was incensed. "Making shit up?! Like you with your age?! God, you're infuriating to deal with!"

Issei mumbled, "That I can agree on. Misteeta reminds me of those little 8 year olds on S Box Live, using microphones to cuss me out. That shit was both annoying and hilarious."

Sairaorg huffed. "Hmph. I am trading Misteeta for a new roll of toilet paper or something. Nobody would want him with that kind of attitude."

Kuisha was elated. "Yes, please my King! He is a locker room cancer." She kissed his cheek, making him blush. 

"N-Not now please, Kuisha. Maybe later when we're alone..." It was rare for Sairaorg's peerage to see him flustered. His response earned a giggle from his Queen.

Meanwhile...

Murayama glared at Misteeta as she unsheathed her sword, and without warning or any need for words, she charged at the now terrified Bishop. She held true to her Samurai code, her Bushido. While she finds trash talk that doesn't involve herself and her peerage amusing, she does not partake in it, so she lets her skill do the talking. 

She unleashed an insanely fast torrent of attacks, too fast for everyone to keep up with except her fellow peers, her sword infused with an impossibly cold aura and ice. Every hack and slash of her sword struck true. A whirlwind of her aura physically froze Beruka in place as she punished Misteeta.

Misteeta fell back, cuts all over his body, coughing up blood, giggling creepily while blushing with a look of sexual pleasure, his nose oozing red. "Hue hue hue. Hit me more, sexy onee-san." Unfortunately for him, Murayama ignored the remark, so he passed out. 

_"Sairaorg's Bishop Misteeta Sabnock has retired! Wow, what an amazing, I mean, ahem, brutal way to go!"_

Momo stood up, her hands in Kazuma grabby mode as she looked skyward and roared, "HE'S A SHOTACON, TOO!"

Ruruko's eyes were spinning in fright. "Whaaaaa... C-C-C-C-Calm d-down, M-Momo-senpai! Everything will be daijoubu! Right, President?"

Tsubaki sweatdropped. "Oi, you're making the author look like weeb scum. Stop it, get some help _(89)_."

Sona was about to respond before she was cut off.

"HORYYYYY SHETTTT!!!" Issei bellowed, scaring everyone except for the judges and his acquaintances. 

_'W-What is it all of a sudden?!'_ His peerage thought in worry.

"I WISH I HAD A HOT OLDER SISTER FIGURE WHO'S TOTALLY NOT BLOOD RELATED TO ME SO WE CAN DO MORE NAUGHTY THINGS THAN JUST HITTING ME LIKE SOME OF THOSE AMAZING DOUJINSHI I HAVE READ!" 

_'Oh.'_ They looked dead on the inside for a moment while everyone else in the stadium roared in laughter except the Angels and the Church.

Beruka, now unfrozen and on Pale Horse, tried to charge in but was met with a downward slash that split his head in half. His horse disappeared as fell onto the ground in mid-air, landing on his feet. He took a few steps in a random direction as he shrugged his shoulders and thought, _'Huh. Well, I guess I'll die now,'_ before collapsing.

_"Sairaorg's Knight Beruka Furcas has been eliminated! Natsuki Murayama wins!"_

More murmuring among the audience happened.

"That Human wasn't trying before, but this seems way different!"

"I couldn't even see that attack! She's fast!"

"That was boring."

"Yeah, at least give us a challenge."

"Hey, at least they died in funny fashion."

"Yeah, for sure."

**Second Fight**

5 was rolled next. 

Sairaorg proclaimed, "I'm sending my Rook Gandoma Balam."

Issei nodded. "Very well. I shall deploy my Bishop, Ravel Phenex."

They were both put into a boxing ring. Artificial people, not Homunculi but rather just faceless shadows of people, surrounded them, cheering for whoever has the momentum. 

Gandoma Balam scoffed. "Is a little squirt like you actually supposed to hurt me? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

Sairaorg clicked his tongue. "Oof. Welp, guess I'm trading him, too."

Mira scowled. "Bastard! How dare he look down on Ravel just because she's small! Size isn't everything in a fight! And I. Proved. That!" She slammed her fists down three times onto Tsubaki's head with the last three words of her sentence.

Tsubaki, sitting right in front of Mira, was stoic in expression, but she growled slightly. "Ow. Mira..."

She snapped out of it. "S-Sorry, senpai!"

Tsubaki sighed. "It's fine."

Ravel smirked as she held her staff behind her back, slightly crouched in a combat stance. "Your move!"

Gandoma pointed at her with a condescending look on his face. "Nah, you first! I insist!"

"You fool! I've been trained in the magic arts by Great Red and Ophis!"

The audience reacted again.

"EHHHHH?!"

"Great Red and Ophis trained her?!"

"No way! She's lying!" Diodora was in denial. _'If the Ouroboros and the Apocalypse Dragon trained them, then that would make it harder for me to force myself on one or more of the Sekiryuutei's girls! Tch. Filthy Dragons.'_

Suddenly, Issei roared at them, making them quiet down. "It is true. Great Red and Ophis were two of the fourteen people who trained us. I thought that was obvious by the fact that they're sitting with them, but most of you people are clearly fucking idiots."

Ravel relaxed her stance and tapped her staff on the floor. A goldish-orange beam fired at Gandoma and hit his chest.

For a while, nothing happened.

Gandoma grunted "Was that supposed to hurt? It tickled." Then suddenly, he burst into white flames and yelped in surprised before he screamed in pain while he melted. His skin slowly melted away as his physicaly body was replaced by a still screaming, fleshy skeleton before it disintegrated.

_"Sairaorg's Rook Gandoma has retired! Ravel Phenex wins!"_

The Angels were in shock.

"H-Hey, wasn't that-"

"Yeah. Holy Fire."

"But to be able to create such powerful magic that emerges from that beam and then the target's body instead of her hands is just..."

"She's so powerful!"

"A former Devil shouldn't be allowed to use Holy Fire! Judges, disqualif-"

The male Angel who said that began choking as a malicious aura emitted from Issei, aimed right at him. 

"Shut... the fuck up."

Kuisha looked over to her King, wondering why he seems so excited when they're losing. _'Perhaps his exchange with Hyoudou before the match started has him in a good mood? Hm...'_

**Third Fight**

As the replays finished with Azazel providing his analysis, the next dice number was rolled. 

_"18! Ladies and gentlemen, that is the first ever dice number rolled over 12 in the history of the annual Rating Game Tournament."_

Sairaorg cleared his throat. "I choose my seven-piece Pawn Regulus, my Rook Ladora Buné, my Bishop Coriana Andrealphus, and my Knight Liban Crocell."

Loki looked over at Issei and growled, "Don't you dare do it..."

Issei grinned at Loki for a moment. "I shall send unto thee... Bishop of Issei Hyoudou, Kuroka Toujou."

Loki grabbed his hair with both hands in frustration. "HE DID IT AGAIN!" The judges were getting annoyed by sitting next to him. 

Kuroka smirked. "Thy loyal servant will do her utmost to uphold thine honor, nya!"

Issei's other peerage members all snickered at this play by play. 

They were teleported to the same canyon Mira, Kiba, and Xenovia fought Sairaorg's Rooks in. 

Regulus took command of the four-man team. "Careful team, she's a nekoshou, meaning she can use Senjutsu."

Liban shrugged. "She's just one girl."

Ruruko stood up and shouted, "SEXIST ASSHAT!"

Sairaorg frowned. "Looks like I have to trade him, too. Damn! So that's three pieces I'm going to lose!"

Kuisha smiled nervously. "Ahahaha. Well, at least there are plenty of bright young prospects that you have scouted, plus with your connections, you will always get a favorable return."

Regulus looked over at Liban incredulously. "Yeah, and I'm just one small punk, now get your ass in line or I'll spank you myself later AND convince Sairaorg to punish you!"

Suddenly, an ear-piercing clap of thunder frightened them as they saw a bolt of lightning constantly zapping their opponent, or at least that's what it looked like at first. In reality, Kuroka was holding her hand to the sky and letting it all hit her outstretched appendage. When it ended, she shot her hands towards them and unleashed a blinding white flash of lightning. 

Zeus' face paled. "T-That's my..."

Athena was astonished. "That's my father's lightning, the most dangerous of them all! How did she learn this?"

Odin chuckled. _"My son, Thor, took it upon himself to allow the Sekiryuutei's peerage into a certain restricted section of our castle's library."_

"You mean-"

_"Yes. She read about it. Physical training increases ones potential, allowing the magically-sensitive to practice magic while learning new ones. Thoughts, Azazel?"_

Azazel nodded. _"Of course, ones potential is also limited by genetics and what sacred gears one holds. The Sekiryuutei converted his girls into Dragons to limit break them."_

The bolt struck Liban who screamed in horror and, you guessed it, pleasure. "AAAAAAAH! THIS HURTS! BUT WHY DOES IT FEEL GOOD?! I'm gonna... I'm gonna... AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGHHH!" His clothes all ripped off in that moment. 

The men in the crowd turned into hyenas as they rolled around laughing while the women shook their heads, blushing in embarrassment. 

Odin managed to hold back his laughter to announce, _"Sairaorg's Knight Liban Crocell has retired!"_

Regulus clicked his teeth in annoyance. "Tch! Ladora, attack! Coriana, you keep me covered while I transform and promote, then we go help Ladora!"

"Understood!"

Ladora got in close quarters and began throwing heavy, high, easy-to-dodge punches at Kuroka while Coriana stood in front of a transforming Regulus. 24 seconds of dramatic anime transformation later, Regulus stood in his Lion form and promoted to Queen, the two of them now jumping into the play.

Kuroka, who they thought was running away or trying to tire them out, was actually casually dodging them while charging up a large amount of Holy Lightning, Holy Fire, and Senjutsu, wanting to show off. She could have launched such an attack from the very beginning, but she wanted to have a little fun toying with them, casually dodging Ladora's punches, Coriana's ice, and a charging roaring Regulus Nemea.

Suddenly, she pivoted off to the right and then jumped while turning around, lining up all three targets, and firing her attack. A mix of white lightning, white fire, and blue aura of Senjutsu Kasha flew towards them and hit them since it was too fast for them to react. Kuroka slowly skidded to a stop, her shoes digging into the dirt, and then standing up like a badass.

_"Sairaorg's Pawn Regulus Nemea, Rook Ladora_ Buné _, and Bishop Coriana Andrealphus have all retired! Kuroka Toujou wins!"_

Koneko was amazed at her sister's capabilities. No words could be formulated to express her amazement at what she just saw. 

Kuisha was flabbergasted. Every time a fight ended, she looked over to see Sairaorg's smirk widen further and further, now grinning from ear to ear like a child on Christmas Eve, left at home alone by his family traveling on vacation. _'Does he want to battle the Sekiryuutei that bad?'_

As the crowd clamored, Loki's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he angrily muttered, "Okay, we get it, they're powerful. Now shut UP already."

Bahamut looked at him. "What's that, Loki? You don't like democracy, where other people can freely express their opinions, even when you don't like it? No? Oh, well that's too bad!"

Loki's eyes widened in rage as he stood up and screamed. "You! HOW DARE YOU! I AM THE GUEST OF HONOR! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TREAT ME WITH RESPECT!"

Bahamut channeled an astronomically small amount of his aura, but it was enough to get the Norse God of Mischief to stop talking and tremble in fear. "Be a good little mutt and shut the fuck up. I make the rules around here. You think I care if you're the guest of honor? You think just because you have that meaningless title other than the person chosen to choose who competes in the tournament and when, that you hold some sort of power over me?"

"I... Maybe that wasn't what I meant to say, but-" Loki attempted to back track for the sake of saving face, but the damage was already done. 

The sky suddenly darkened and became pitch-black as the giant TV and jumbotron flickered off, the only source of light became Bahamut's glowing golden eyes of fury. "You think darkness is your ally?" He growled every word. "You merely adopted the dark. I was born in it... Molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a man. By then, it was nothing to me but _BLINDING!_ " He suddenly shouted as he reappeared in front of Loki, making the terrified deity fall on his ass and crawl backwards. 

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

The sky cleared, and everyone was able to breath again. "That's what I thought, pussy. Know that your place is under me. You're an ant." Bahamut cleared his throat as he looked at Odin. "Anyways, continue."

Loki sat down with a click of his tongue, thoroughly embarrassed. gritting his teeth. "Tch!"

**Fourth Fight**

Odin nodded. _"The next number is... 9! Sairaorg is only able to send out his Queen. Would both contestants like a Queen battle?"_ They nodded. _"Excellent!"_

Issei stared at Raynare as they both stood up. "Will you be alright?"

She nodded and smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine. If this is my only battle of the entire tournament, I will make it count. Besides, we already know beforehand what she's capable of."

"Okay. Be careful, my love." Issei kissed Raynare on the forehead, to which she smiled and kissed his lips briefly before walking up to the platform.

This time, the two fighters were transported to a place that made both Issei and Raynare's eyes widen: a park with a fountain.

Issei saw Bahamut's smirk. _'Oh, you sly bastard!'_ He smiled and shook his head. 

Of course, it wasn't an exact copy of Kuoh Park. Bahamut didn't want anyone in Issei's family to be stalked by paparazzi or someone with malicious intent after they find Kuoh Park from the version shown in the fight, so the scenery was changed from what the two experienced on their first date; tall apartment buildings were added in the background to make it look like New York City's Central Park.

Kuisha bowed. "Hello there, Queen of the Sekiryuutei. My name is Ku-" She noticed that Raynare wasn't paying attention, a tick mark making its way onto her forehead. "HEY! I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!"

Raynare snapped out of her daydream. "Huh?!"

"I was trying to introduce myself to you! Why weren't you listening?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Raynare smiled and chuckled sheepishly. "It's just that this place is similar to a park my King and I agreed to go to when we finished our first date. I was lost down memory lane."

Kuisha's frustration and glare subsided, a blush making its way onto her face. "O-Oh. I see. Sorry for yelling at you." 

Raynare shook her head. "Don't be. Anyway, my name is Raynare Hyoudou, the first girlfriend and Queen of my Issei." She proudly stated the fact.

Her other nine peers plus two non-peerage girls in the audience frowned. _'You don't need to rub it in that you were the first before any of us.'_

Kuisha nodded. "Nice to meet you. My name is Kuisha Abaddon, Queen of the young Devil that many call a stud for his age, Sairaorg Bael, also my boyfriend."

Sairaraorg covered his face. "Agh. Y-You didn't need to publicly announce our relationship, Kuisha..."

The crowd reacted in various ways.

"EHHHHHHH?!"

"I knew they were together!"

"No! Now Sairaorg-sama will never notice me!"

"Senpai! I must kill for Senpai!"

"Yandere-chan, calm down!"

Raynare unfurled sixteen Draconic wings, much to everyone shock except for Issei's peerage and the trainers. The wings held the same appearance as her Fallen Angel wings, only that they have several small green gems embedded in them to signify that she belongs to Issei. "Well then... Let's fight!"

She floated as she jumped backwards and performed her spell, Blinding Justice, which summoned several dozens of pink light spears hundreds of feet above both of them, all while gathering Holy Lightning infused with Senjutsu in one hand and Holy Fire infused with Senjutsu in the other before unleashing them in one massive volley. 

"Pink light spears?" Arisu asked, surprised. "I thought her light magic was light blue!"

Issei clarified, "Well, pink is the color that represents the most powerful light magic any female Fallen Angel would be lucky enough to perform. Very few are actually able to use them. For her, it's the next step in her evolution."

Ravel furrowed her eyebrows. "Why pink, though?"

"Because Fallen Angels like to paaartay, if you know what I mean." He winked at Ravel.

They blushed.

Vali nodded to himself. "I see. Pink is like the Los Santos strip club, so that makes sense."

Gabriel tilted her head innocently. "What's a strip club?"

He coughed. "It's... It's a place like a brothel but without the sex and with more public nudity and erotic dancing to music. It has to do with Raynare since she used to be a Fallen Angel."

"Oh, I see..."

Sona sweatdropped. "Too much detail!"

Kuisha was shocked. She knew the Queen of the Sekiryuutei wouldn't fuck around, but she wasn't expecting this level of power. _'Crap! She is more than worthy to have her own peerage! Actually, almost all of the Sekiryuutei's pieces are!'_

She quickly summoned Hole, the black holes appearing mere milliseconds before the attacks could hit her, sucking them away. 

Seeing this, Raynare knew what was going to happen next, so she reacted quickly by teleporting away from the reverse black holes appearing around her.

Kuisha's eyes widened. _'What?! Where is-'_

Her train of thought was cut off when Raynare grabbed her arms and restrained them behind her back with her left arm while using her right arm to put the Queen into a choke hold. 

Vali smirked at this, knowing what's about to happen. "Ha ha! Well, that's a rather sticky situation for Sairaorg's Queen."

Raynare frowned. "Sorry about this Uno reverse reverse card, but I have to do this."

Kuisha tried to thrash around in her hold. "No! Let me go!"

Raynare flared her full aura, causing Kuisha to weaken, her body temperature fluctuating at uncomfortable levels, making her flailing to slowly cease.

Grayfia's eyes widened. "It seems that I am no longer the Strongest Queen. Even if I am among Devils, the Sekiryuutei's Queen has surpassed me."

The spectators shouted, "EHHHHH?!"

Raynare's attacks that were supposed to be redirected on herself were flying towards her because the reverse black holes sensed her, yes, but the problem for Kuisha is that she's being used as a shield. 

As the spears, fire, and lightning made it to Raynare's position, she teleported far away at the last second to see the opposing Queen getting skewered. 

Kuisha was in a world of pain, her eyes wide. _'Did she at least get hit, too?'_ As she fell in mid-air, she turned her head to look at Raynare without a scratch and far out of the gravitational reach of the reverse black holes. _'Fuck.'_ She closed her eyes, but she never hit the ground as Raynare gently set her down respectfully using Senjutsu.

_"Sairaorg's Queen Kuisha Abaddon has retired! Raynare Hyoudou wins!"_

"YES!" Issei let out a very audible cheer as the others also clapped. 

Murayama pouted. "Hey now, how come you never cheer like that when the rest of us win?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Haha. Sorry, sorry. It's just that you can't blame me when it's my number one girl we're talking about here."

Arisu cleared her throat and glared at him. 

"N-Number one in terms of everything not related to fighting. Of course, while Raynare is my 2nd best fighter, Arisu is my secret weapon."

The Princess smirked. "You're goddamn right."

As Raynare teleported back, she was met by thunderous applause and cheers, but above all, the cheers of her mother. 

"YAHOO! GO RAYE!" Gabriel shouted.

Raynare chuckled nervously. As she made her way down to her peerage, Issei enveloped her in a hug. 

"Idiot! You put yourself in a danger-close situation!"

"S-Sorry, but that was my plan."

"It's fine. But seriously, that was actually pretty awesome! Nice work!"

She giggled as Issei proceeded to bombard her with kisses, much to her embarrassment. "Dummy..."

_"Alright, every single piece of Sairaorg's has been taken care of, but this has been a very short match that has lasted only 20 minutes thus far, so we will be back after this commercial break for the final fight. Stay tuned!"_

The audience discussed the match among themselves.

"Hey, why do you think the Sekiryuutei's peerage is trying much harder this time?"

"Maybe it's to send a message to the Khaos Brigade."

"Obviously because they're scared of the Bael. I bet a great Devil like me would destroy those Dragons in a fight," Diodora claimed with a smirk.

"You're an idiot! Have you not realized that such comments can get you scarred for life by Bahamut or eaten by Ophis?!"

"I heard Great Red punishes people by forcing them to ride on top of him as he does a bunch of crazy tricks in his Dragon form, making them throw up."

Diodora scoffed. "Suuuure. As if those lowly Dragons could ever touch this."

Great Red and Ophis, who heard this, exchanged looks. 

_'We need to keep an eye on that Devil.'_

_'Or I could just consume him.'_

_'Ophis...'_

She sighed. _'Fiiiine. We'll be cautious, then.'_

Great Red smiled and kissed her head. _'Good girl!'_ He pet her, making his wife purr much to the amusement of the other trainers around them.

**Fifth and Final Fight**

_"And we're back! It is time for the final fight between Sairaorg and whoever Issei Hyoudou chooses to send up. He himself can go, and it appears that is exactly what's going to happen. Any thoughts, Azazel?"_

_"I think this will be the most interesting King vs King fight of the tournament thus far, if I'm being honest."_

Both Issei and Sairaorg were teleported to massive version of the Roman Colosseum.

"Issei Hyoudou, let me start by apologizing on behalf of my cousin, Rias Gremory." In the audience, Rias' eyes widened as Sairaorg continued. "I had no idea that the circumstances of your resurrection into her household were so terrible that she would allow you to die. Please forgive-"

Issei raised a hand. "No. You must not apologize on her behalf. Do I despise her? Absolutely, and I will never forgive her, but it wasn't your fault. It's quite pathetic that she would need other people to apologize for her wrongdoings." 

Sairaorg nodded. "I must also thank you."

"Hm? For what?"

"For killing my father, Zekram Bael. He was the head of the elders, the group of nobles whom you annihilated."

Issei was confused. "I don't understand. Shouldn't you hate me, then?"

"No. Rather, I'm very grateful. It was because of that old man and a few other now deceased Bael clan members that my mother and I lived terrible lives. Even though I am a High Class Devil, it is widely known in the Underworld that I did not have an easy life."

**Flashback With Sairaorg Narrating**

"My father was Zekram Bael, the younger half-brother of Venelana Gremory, making me Rias Gremory's cousin. At the age of 4, I, alongside my mother, Misla Bael, were kicked out of the Bael estate for supposedly being of no use to the Bael family. They thought that just because my Power of Destruction never manifested itself by that age, that I couldn't be used as a tool to them. Zekram didn't let anyone take us in.

We were homeless, and it was hell for us. There were so many days that I remember sleeping in my mother's arms in alleyways, trying to find shelter from the frequent, harshly cold rain. That's one thing I remember about my childhood more than anything, the rain, because it rained almost all year long every year where we ended up far from the estate, so I ended up hating rain. That, and the rats; how they'd come running towards us when they got hungry, gnawing at us, only to run away when they realize that we're alive.

One day, my mother came down with a terrible illness. She told to me to go find a doctor, which is what I did."

**A/N: I wrote the above three paragraphs without looking at Misla Bael's wiki, so my version of Sairaorg's story accidentally ended up being very similar to canon without me knowing lol.** **Power of Destruction is such a lame name for a power, so I will sometimes refer to it as Destruction.**

A young six year old Sairaorg frantically runs to the location his mother told him about a few blocks away. He burst into the door, breathing heavy, startling the nurses inside. 

A nurse spoke. "Y-Young man?! Are you okay?! You're soaking wet!"

"F-Forget about... me! My... My mother is sick! She can't move! Please help her!"

Sairaorg continued narrating. "I took them back to my mother, and they admitted her to their hospital. Thankfully, they had a kind young doctor who earned a PhD in medicinal magic. He told me that my mother had a terrible pneumonia, and that unfortunately, because my mother has a weak immune system, she will take a long time to recover. The doctor, who was married and had two kids, could have been spending his time with his family, but instead, he spent it comforting me as I sat by my mother, watching her struggle to breathe. Once my mother's condition was stabalized, the doctor took me in and let me temporarily live with his family. She stayed in the hospital for almost four years and was released shortly before my 10th birthday.

I then slowly made a name for myself. I felt indebted to the townspeople, who gave us a free roof over our heads, so I wanted to help out. While my mother looked over me as I grew older, she eventually stopped supervising me after she slowly came to trust the locals who were all really good to me, and she got a job as an Elementary school teacher. I did hard manual labor working as a miner, a lumberjack, and eventually, a magician who kills infestations of dangerous beasts inside the town. That's how I got my Power of Destruction by the age of 14, which Sirzechs sensed, so he offered me a position as a High Class Devil, which I gladly accepted."

**Flashback End**

"Since then, my mother has supported me. She is in the audience right now, watching my every match," Sairaorg finished with his eyes half-lidded, a proud smirk on his face. 

For the audience, a second camera showed on the giant screen as well as in the sky for the two contestants, capturing a beautiful woman with brown hair tied into a side ponytail draped over her left shoulder and dark purple eyes. The audience, mainly most of the Devils save for the few who didn't appreciate Sairaorg thanking Issei for murdering the elders, erupted into applause. Misla clapped too, not for herself, but rather for her son as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks.

Sairaorg opened his eyes. "That's why I-"

"THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Issei was sobbing comedically. 

Vali chuckled. "He has turned into Koro-sensei."

Sairaorg was thrown off. "W--Why are you crying?!"

"SORRY, I'M JUST SO TOUCHED TO HEAR HOW DEVOTED YOU AND YOUR MOTHER ARE TO EACH OTHER! How tragic for a mother and child to be kicked out of their own home! Uh huhuhu!" Issei stopped crying and blew his nose with a tissue that he then destroyed with fire. 

Issei turned serious. "Anyway, I'm happy to know that I helped you and your mother out. For all of the other Devil children out there, you are a shining beacon of hope, strength, and resilience. You have earned my respect, and for two reasons, I am going to go all out in this fight without using my Boosted Gear.

The first reason is because you have earned this fight and my respect, so you will get my 100%."

Sairaorg grinned at this. "Excellent!"

"The second reason is to show those Khaos Brigade chickens why they should never fuck with me again. I will demonstrate my full power to them in my base form!" Issei began shouting. "Let's not worry about them and have fun! Let's not worry what some shitty High Class wannabe douchebags think! RIGHT NOW, IT'S JUST YOU AND ME, SAIRAORG, SO LET'S DESTROY SOME SHIT AND FIGHT LIKE REAL WARRIORS IN THE BATTLEFIELD!"

They could hear the audio of the audience cheering louder than they ever have. 

Sairaorg returned Issei's battle-crazed smile and said, "Then let's begin!" 

Both fighters stood back and simultaneously charged up Senjutsu, coating their bodies in Touki, their auras exploding outwards to their fullest, startling those who made enemies with Issei and those who underestimated him. 

Loki trembled, sweat dripping down his chin. _'This aura... It reminds me of the burst of power I felt while the Sekiryuutei was training! Have I made enemies with the wrong person?'_

Great Red's eyes widened a little. "This... This is his full aura?! Hot damn, son! Bahamut really whipped his magic into shape!"

Ophis was also mildly surprised. "... Issei, is now stronger than almost everyone in this stadium combined."

The crowd heard this. "EHHHHHH?!"

Sona's glasses nearly fell off her face. "This entire time..."

"Issei was holding back?" Sirzechs was in shock, voicing the same thoughts as Sona. 

Bahamut chuckled into the microphone in front of him. "The only ones who could beat Issei in a fight are the Doom Slayer and I. Even then, he would still pose a significant challenge, but he is worthy. Someday, he may succeed me as the new Dragon God King."

The crowd shouted again. "EHHHHH?!"

Vali muttered, "All this time, as you people monologue, _now_ the fight starts after all that? How cliche." 

Sairaorg was the first to attack, firing a really fast ball of Destruction, but Issei simply cut it in half, sending one half into a section of seats in the Colosseum, destroying them with an explosion while the other half flew towards the sky and never came back. He then decided to fire a massive ball of water at Issei, but when the attack hit, Issei absorbed it in his hands, forcing the ball to compress smaller and smaller until suddenly...

"Haaaaah!" Issei war cried as he threw his arms forward, causing Hurricane force winds to hit Sairaorg, who closed his eyes, wincing as he dug his feet into the ground. 

Sairaorg refused to budge. _'He turned the water into air! Unbelievable! Issei is so talented, and this is only making me want to fight him even more!'_

When the attack subsided, Sairaorg lifted Issei up with his hands in a grabbing motion from afar, using Kasha, levitating him. However, Issei roared mightily as he threw his arms to the side and broke out of the telekinetic hold, unleashing a powerful shockwave. 

Kuroka was shocked. "Sairaorg can use Kasha!"

Rossweisse rose an eyebrow. "It seems so. Why? Is that a big deal?"

Kuroka looked at her like she's crazy. "Of course it is! I thought only you guys as well as a very rare few users of Senjutsu could use it, but I was not expecting to see one here since it is a technique almost entirely exclusive to Youkai."

Tsubasa nodded. "He's obviously very talented. It's no wonder he's the strongest young Devil."

Akeno tilted her head. "Ara ara, but can he match Issei?"

Issei expanded a large blue ball of fire before firing it at Sairaorg, who caught the attack in his hands before compressing it into his hands and sending it back to Issei, who merely made the flames disappear with a wave of his hands as they flew upwards, a loud explosion resonating from the expanding air, shaking the ground, causing a small Earthquake, but one that they both felt. 

Sona was befuddled. "I know Issei said he went to train, but I wasn't expecting this..."

Mira blushed as she felt Issei's aura hit her, making her moan and rub her thighs together. "Aaaaahn! This power... No~" All of the females present ages 15+ reacted the same way.

The Sekiryuutei took advantage of the Earthquake and used his Earth magic to make several sections of the ground rise, making Sairaorg lose his balance as he fell onto another platform on his left that began rising. 

Issei charged forward. _'To end this, I must fight him up close!'_

Sairaorg's eyes widen when he saw Issei gathering his own aura in his hands, the pearly green color covering his arms and legs. _'He's using Chakra to boost his attacks! In that case, I'll do the same!'_ Sairaorg's red-black aura covered the same areas.

When their fists met, the ground disappeared entirely underneath them as most of the colosseum collapsed, leaving nothing but a void of space rock below as if they were in a videogame and the map broke, billions of visible stars spanning the area behind them.

Azazel was shocked. _"They tore a hole in the fabric of space. At this rate, if they keep it up, they might just destroy that dimension and lose themselves in the process..."_

Raynare and the girls trembled in fear, not wanting to lose Issei. "Azazel, if that is about to happen, aren't you able to pull them out?"

He scratched his goatee. "I can't. The only one who can is Bahamut."

Bahamut smirked, not bothered by their glares. "In order to keep the tournament going, this fight must see a winner."

They looked at the Dragon God King with glares except Arisu.

"Dad..." Arisu softly said. 

Meanwhile, Issei and Sairaorg traded magic-infused blows back and forth at insane speeds, but Issei was winning by a tad. 

"The power of the sun in the palm of my hand!" Sairaorg shouted as he created a star and threw it at a surprised Issei. Seeing Issei catch it but struggle to hold its weight, Sairaorg charged flew towards him with his leg raised up, intending to kick him from above. 

Issei saw his idea, so he mustered all of his physical strength and tossed the ball of gas aside, sending it zooming into the void at the speed of light. He jumped upwards to dodge Sairaorg and flew down towards him, landing a solid kick on his face, sending him flying backwards uncontrollably.

The Red Dragon Emperor chased after him and repeatedly punched him over and over as they zoomed through space, but Sairaorg regained control and grabbed him by the lower torso in a tight hug, spun him around at a fast rate, and tossed him away while chasing after him to attack again.

Issei was dizzy for a moment, but then he had an idea. Recollecting himself, he stopped the Bael heir in his tracks using Angelic Lightning, the golden bolts causing the Bael to scream in pain. _'Using Zeus Lightning will end him too quickly, so that will not be necessary.'_

He threw his hands upwards and unleashed a massive shockwave of blue aura, traveling all around them, passing through Sairaorg harmlessly as it literally shattered the void, causing cracks to appear throughout space. Then, he used illusion magic to make copies of himself to attack Sairaorg, who engaged in hand-to-hand combat against the illusions, already tired enough as is. 

Arisu had enough. "Dad, please! If that dimension is about to break, then-"

Bahamut silenced his daughter with a raise of his hand. "Watch closely. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised to see that this is part of Issei's attack strategy. Yes, he damaged the dimension, but only half of it."

"Half?"

"Yes. The other half-"

Issei roared, "is the colosseum!"

Sairaorg, no longer fighting the illusions, was flying, trying to catch up to Issei as both tried to get back to the area where the fight started. "I see. You really are something- Oh crap! Issei, Look out!"

Both began dodging as billions of stars fell towards them, all of them going supernova and exploding. Some detonated above them, some below. They booked it and flew as fast as they could. 

"Why is this happening?! And why can't we teleport back to where our fight started?!" Issei shouted.

"Probably because you tried to destroy space!" Sairaorg replied.

The scorching hot flames of nature pursued the two, and they could feel it right behind them. 

"HAaaaaaaauuuuuurrrrrghhhHHHHH!!!" They both shouted as they flew as fast as they could. For the audience, the camera was right in front of Issei as it turned a blinding white.

"ISSEI!" All eleven of his harem girls screamed. 

At the last second, they passed the last standing wall of the colosseum, and immediately after doing so, Issei erected Revelation Barrier, the loud explosions and fire of the stars kept out from their half of the dimension.

The girls cheered while Raynare sighed a breath of relief, placing a hand on the bump on her stomach.

Sairaorg collapsed onto his back, panting hard much like Issei except he was losing consciousness. "That took too much out of me. Looks like you win, Issei. Good game, brother."

Issei smiled. "Good game to you as well... Sai... You put up a hell of a fight. As a reward for your efforts, I hope the Devils give you a badass title, like 'The Fresh Prince of Bael-Heir' or something."

Vali shook his head with a snicker, smirking. "Even at these kind of moments, Issei is still making jokes."

Tomoe looked at him, confused. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No. It's one of the many reasons why he's my friend. I mean, there's no denying how amusing he is."

Sairaorg grinned as he closed his eyes. "Thank you... my first ever friend."

_"Sairaorg Bael has retired! Issei Hyoudou is the winner and will be facing Atlas to decide who goes to the Finals!"_

As the crowd cheered, a notification appeared in front of Issei: _'Seeing that you are also capable of fighting honorably, your reputation has increased among the male Angels who were uncertain of you before.'_

. . . . . . .

After the match ended, the group teleported straight to Vali's room, not wanting to deal with the media this time. Sona and Mira were there too, of course.

Tannin and Gabriel burst into the room. "Issei!"

"What?"

Gabriel smiled cheerfully. "At the top floor of this hotel is a five star restaurant. I was hoping to take you and Raye there."

Tannin glared at her. "Hey, no fair! I wanted to hang out with my grandson!"

Ravel shyly voiced her opinion, garnering everyone's attention. "Um... Why don't we draw sticks? That way the person with the longest stick gets to have dinner with Issei."

Vali reclined backwards, his hands in his hair. "I'm not participating, so all of you can have at it."

Issei sighed. "Fine, but only one person between Raynare and Gabriel gets to draw since both of you drawing would be unfair because both of you want to hang out with me."

Gabriel nodded. "Humu. Then I'll let Raye draw. Go win for us!" She showed Raynare a thumbs up and a wink, making her sweatdrop. "Also, Issei chooses the person holding the sticks."

Everyone looked at him, making him nervous. "Eh? Well... Then I think it's only fair that Ravel holds the sticks since she suggested the idea."

Ravel nodded. "Understood." 

They all proceeded to draw sticks and compare lengths. 

Kuroka bragged to Akeno. "Ah ha! Looks like yours is smaller, nya. That means you're unable to satisfy meowster with that tiny stick, nya."

Akeno pouted. "I wanted to make that dirty joke..."

Tannin was disqualified for cheating. Issei caught him trying to use magic to find the longer straws. He proceeded to sulk in a corner. "But I wanted to hang out with Issei..."

Issei sighed. "That leaves you eleven girls participating."

First one out is Raynare with the shortest stick. The longer sticks went in this order:

Irina.

Ravel.

Murayama.

Akeno.

Kuroka.

Arisu.

Sona.

Mira.

Tsubasa. She was disappointed alongside Sona and Mira that they were so close to winning. A chance to have Issei all to themselves got them very excited, so they were quite disappointed. "What a let down..." She mumbled.

And lastly, the winner...

Rossweisse.

Everybody looked at her in amazement.

Issei grinned at her. "Looks like we're going on a date, Rossweisse."

She was a little flustered but happy. "E-Eh?! R-Right. Be sure to dress up."

. . . . . . .

An hour later, Issei was wearing a suit that consisted of a red undershirt, black coat with matching black pants and dress shoes, and an amethyst tie with violet and pink stripes. As he made his way to Rossweisse's room, he chuckled to himself since Raynare picked his tie. 

_'Raye is obsessed with purple!'_

**('How so?')**

_'Well, pretty much everything she owns is purple. Purple dress, purple everyday clothes, purple purse, purple socks, purple tooth brush, etc. Even when she first moved in with me, she renovated so that some of the chairs in my house are purple.'_

**|'I haven't known her for as long as you or Ddraig. What kind of person is she?'|**

_'Well, she's brave, kind, intelligent, can cook, obeys every order I give her, is willing to lead my peerage in my absence, and rarely gets stressed out. What makes me happy is that she prioritizes me over anything or anyone.'_

**|'I can tell. She loves you to death.'|**

_'Yeah... So do I. Anyway, I'm on a date with a different girl, so I gotta focus on said girl. Rossweisse won't be happy if I'm thinking of someone else when we go out.'_

Issei knocked on Rossweisse's door. He heard running inside as well as a few crashing sounds, making him sweatdrop, knowing the girl is scrambling to finish preparations. He contemplated opening the door and checking on her, knowing how clumsy she is, but finally, the door opened. 

Rossweisse blushed seeing his eyes widen when she shyly stepped out. "How do I look?" She wore a thin, black dress that showed plenty of her cleavage and thighs, tightly hugging her body, displaying her curvy figure.

Issei picked his jaw up from the floor and coughed. "You look gorgeous! It's perfect attire for where we're headed." 

She let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Really? That's good to hear. You look very handsome, too." Taking one of his arms, the two took an elevator as they chatted, making their way to the restaurant.

Inside, the place wasn't super huge, but it was definitely above the average size of a restaurant, making it obvious that it's a five star location. A pleasant aroma filled the air with soft classical music playing in the background. No other customers were present, much to the content of Issei and Rossweisse, and the two took a seat by a window that overlooked the massive stadium and parts of the outside city.

A Devil waitress with her dark hair tied in a ponytail smiled kindly as she took their orders. "Greetings Sekiryuutei-sama, Rossweisse-sama. What may I get for you to drink and for appetizers?"

Issei shook his head as he smiled apologetically. "Ah, I would prefer to skip the appetizer or else I won't be able to finish my meal. Sorry about that. I don't mean to be rude."

The waitress blushed a little and shook her head. "It's no problem!"

Issei ordered ice water. For the food, he wanted to try something new, something he wouldn't normally be able to eat in Japan, so he ordered cheese enchiladas with spicy rice and black beans.

Rossweisse ordered a glass of wine, in the mood for alcohol but nothing strong, as well as a strange French cuisine that neither of them had any idea how to pronounce, having never eaten it before. 

They both ordered salad. 

Dinner flew by as the two occasionally talked about the food. It wasn't awkward, but they usually kept quiet while eating to avoid choking. Once they finished eating, they began conversing about each other's hobbies and future aspirations. 

"Tell me about yourself, Rossweisse."

She occasionally took a sip from her wine. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, if you could live a normal life, what would you want to be?"

"Hm... It's kind of embarrassing, but I have always wanted to be a house wife. Having a stay-at-home job is something I have always wanted. Do you think that's stupid?"

Issei shook his head. "No, not at all. A stay-at-home job sounds wonderful."

"What about you, Issei? What do you want to become?"

"Well, it's pretty hard for me to imagine a normal life outside this crazy supernatural business, so I'm not sure about my career after school, but I've always wanted a family of my own."

"A family of your own?"

"Yeah, you know, a wife, or in my case, multiple wives as well as at least a few kids."

She blushed. "I see. Someday, w-would you like to have kids with me?"

"Of course I would! I love you."

Rossweisse leaned across the table and suddenly kissed Issei on the lips. "In that case, Issei, I want you..."

"W-What?! Hold on! At least let me pay for the food!"

**Timeskip A Few Minutes**

**LEMON WARNING**

The two teleported back to Rossweisse's room and eagerly kissed as Issei carried her to her bed. They eagerly shed their clothing as they wriggled on the bed together with Issei on top. 

He furiously groped her large breasts, taking them in his mouth, earning her moans. They were bigger than Irina and the other more petite girls, but they still didn't compare to Arisu, Akeno, or Raynare. That didn't make them any less attractive, because to Issei, every girl in his harem is extremely beautiful.

_'Some more than others, such as Raynare and Arisu, but still... I love them all.'_

"Rossweisse," He spoke softly. "Are you ready?" He rubbed his erection against her womanhood, making her moan.

"Yes! Take me, Issei. I don't care how you do it, gentle or rough, just don't use a condom or any protection. I want to feel everything." 

Her words made him harder and spurred him on. Without another word, he lined himself up and buried himself to the base of his shaft inside her, making them both cry out. 

"OH! Issei!"

"Agh! Fuck. You're so tight, Rossweisse!"

Issei, still on top of her, grabbed her sexy hips and pounded her pussy as hard and as fast as he could. A loud slapping sound emanated whenever the base of his shaft met her wet skin. "Argh! My cock is reaching your womb." 

"HAAAHN! YOU'RE SO BIG!"

"R-Rossweisse, I..." He began breathing heavy.

She nodded. "Yes, cum inside me! Cum inside me, Issei!"

"ROSSWEISSE!"

"ISSEI! AHHHHHN!"

Burying himself as deep inside her as possible, his twitching penis exploded, the hot semen flooding her womb as their faces contorted in ecstasy.

**LEMON END**

Issei collapsed and lay next to her for a few minutes before the two of them took a shower together and headed back to Issei's room, deciding that it was Rossweisse's turn to share Issei with Raynare for the night. 

As the two got ready for bed and then cuddled on the blanket, Issei noticed Raynare fiddling with something. "Raye, what's wrong?"

Raynare hummed. "Hm. I'm not sure. My watch appears to not be working anymore. Oh, whatever. I'll deal with that some other time." She set the watch on her nightstand and turned off the lamp before resting her head on Issei's chest, mirroring Rossweisse. "Good night."

"Good night." Issei kissed the two.

As they slept, the watch on Raynare's nightstand, a small yet beautiful feminine design with a dark metallic purple color as well as small black diamonds in between each link, kept ticking as the second hand kept moving forward then backwards between 3 and 4 seconds, the time stuck at 11:00 AM.

**To Be Continued**

References:

_(86) Spider-Man 2_

_(87) Spider-Man 3_

_(88) SpongeBob_

_(89) Michael Jordan meme_

_**Issei's Harem From Peerage (same as peerage members, most to least powerful):** _

_**Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King)** _

_**Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces)** _

_**Raynare (Main Girl, Queen)** _

_**Akeno Himejima (Knight)** _

_**Kuroka Toujou (Bishop)** _

**Irina Shidou (Rook)**

**Rossweisse (Rook)**

_**Ravel Phenex (Bishop)** _

_**Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns)** _

**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)**

**Non-Peerage Harem Girls:**

**OC yet to be introduced**

**Sona Sitri**

**Mira**

_Changes to the Current Top 25 strongest beings in the universe:_

_Characters ranking up: None_

_Characters moving down: None_

_Characters no longer ranked in the Top 25: Kokabiel (dead in Chapter 11),_ _Vritra (awakened and joined his new host Issei Hyoudou in Chapter 24),_ _Cao Cao (used to be 16th for one chapter in Chapter 29 but is now imprisoned by Issei),_

_Characters Joining The Top 25: None_

_Characters I forgot to add: None_

_New additions as new characters are introduced in the story: None_

_1\. Doom Slayer,_ _Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Bahamut,_ _Maveth_

_2._ _Great Red,_ _Satan Lucifer,_ _Arisu Yamauchi_

_3._ _Ophis/Lilith,_ _Astaroth_

_4._ _Asherah (Midnight-verse), Shiva, Gaia, Kratos_

_5._ _Thanos,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer,_ _The Icon of Sin, The Cyberdemon_

_6._ _Trihexa 666, Vishnu (Mightverse),_ _Raynare Hyoudou_ _,_ _Belphegor_ _,_ _Uranus_

_7._ _Belial,_ _Asmodeus_

_8._ _Zeus, Yamata no Orochi,_

_9._ _Akeno Himejima,_ _Sairaorg Bael,_ _Hades, Thor, Tannin, Odin, Jupiter, Mars_

_10._ _Gabriel,_ _Susanoo, Amaterasu,_ _Tsukuyomi, Sif, Poseidon, Pluto, Atlas,_ _Loki, Izanagi, Izanami_

_11._ _Tiamat, Hermes, Hera, Brahma,_ _Kuroka Toujou_

_12._ _Hephaestus, Hervor,_ _Rossweisse, Irina Shidou,_ _Ravel Phenex_

_13._ _Sun Wukong, Kronos_

_14._ _Midgardsormr, Crom Crauch_

_15._ _Ares,_ _Natsuki Murayama_

_16._ _Fafnir, Baldur, Freya, Athena, Apollo, Artemis_

_17._ _Yu-Long,_ _Dulio Gesualdo,_ _Aphrodite, Eris_

_18\. Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka,_ _Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory,_ _Apophis, Niðhöggr_

_19\. Akame,_ _Tsubasa Yura,_ _Sirzechs Gremory_

_20._ _Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Yasaka,_ _Heracles_

_21._ _Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai,_ _Indra_

_22\. Serafall Leviathan,_ _Raphael,_ _Penemue,_ _John-117 Master Chief_

_23._ _Ajuka Beelzebub, Arbiter_

_24\. Falbium Asmodeus_

_25\. Ladon,_ _Uriel,_ _Atreus,_ _Lint Sellzen_

_Most to least powerful factions and pantheons on this list (Characters will be removed if they become too weak or die):_

_**Issei Hyoudou's peerage: Issei Hyoudou (Mutated King), Arisu Yamauchi (OC, Six Mutated Pawn Pieces), Raynare Hyoudou (Main Girl, Queen), Akeno Himejima (Knight), Kuroka Toujou (Bishop), Irina Shidou (Rook), Rossweisse (Rook), Ravel Phenex (Bishop), Natsuki Murayama (Two Pawns),** _ _**Tsubasa Yura (Knight)** _

_Team Holy Trinity: Doom Slayer, Master Chief, and The Arbiter_

_Primordial Deities: Maveth, Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Asherah (Midnight-verse), and Gaia. I know there are more Primordials, but I won't be adding too many._

_Dragons: Bahamut,_ _Great Red, Ophis/Lilith, Tannin, Arisu Yamauchi, Tiamat, Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou,_ _Midgardsormr,_ _Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, Fafnir, Vritra (awakened), Yu-Long_

_Demons (DOOM-verse): Satan Lucifer,_ _Astaroth,_ _The Icon of Sin,_ _The Cyberdemon, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Belial, Asmodeus_

_Hindu Gods: Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, and Indra_

_Norse Gods: Kratos (originally Greek, but let's pretend he isn't in this universe), Thor,_ _Odin, Loki, Baldur, Freya, and_ _Atreus_

_Greek Gods: Zeus, Hades, Uranus, Poseidon, Pluto, Hermes, Hera,_ _Hephaestus,_ _Ares,_ _Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Eris_

_Titans: Kronos and Atlas_

_Roman Gods: Jupiter and Mars_

_Shinto Gods: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, and Izanami_

_Evil Dragons: Trihexa 666, Yamata no Orochi, Crom Crauch, Grendel,_ _Aži Dahāka, Apophis,_ _Niðhöggr, Ladon_

_Angels:_ _Asherah (Midnight-verse),_ _Gabriel, Raphael, Michael, and Dulio_

_Akame ga Kill-verse: Akame_

_Devils: Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus_

_Fallen Angels: Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Penemue_

_Halo-verse: John-117 Master Chief and The Arbiter_

_Youkai: Yasaka_

_Old Satans: Rizevim Livan Lucifer_

_Chivalry of a Failed Knight-verse: Ikki Kurogane and Stella Vermillion_


	33. Not A Chapter

It's official. Crunchyroll has announced that we're finally getting a second season of The Devil Is A Part Timer!

Now we need a No Game No Life season 2 and Classroom of the Elite season 2.


End file.
